Wings of Fire: Diamond Wings Eventide Prayer
by mikey1393drago
Summary: Set three years after the events of arc 3, a young hybrid must live life at Jade Mountain Academy constantly under threat from a strange new evil dragon who appeared under mysterious circumstance. As events unfold, those closest to him also under threat and when strange abilities manifest, what must the young hybrid do to save them from their fates?
1. Prologue: Waking Minutes

I was debating whether or not to start posting this fanfiction. I haven't finished arc 2 of the books yet. But I finally decided to post it up and well, I hope you enjoy reading this story. I'll post two more chapters a day, but I'm still typing up part 2. So when I get to the chapter I'm still writing, frequency will be one every time I finish a new one.

This fanfic is rated T for blood, violence, language, minor suggestive themes and dark scenes.

* * *

 **Prologue:  
Waking Minutes**

5015 A.S

"Good morning, Tera," a young dragon greets when a younger MudWing comes out from her sleeping cave of the Jade Mountain Academy. She smiles at him before instantly heading to the IceWing ready to address him for the early morning. She casually rubs her head with his before lying beside him wondering what it is he is doing, as though they are both now in a relationship.

 _She never used to be like this,_ the dragon thinks as he looks to her. _The first time she met us here at JMA, she was at loggerheads with Serac, almost constantly. He's the IceWing she is very close to now. After a while it got worse, violent. I was the one to separate them, countless times before they spilled each other's blood. Serac never was the first one to start these fights, he only wanted to be her friend. He never understood why she hated him so much and throughout most of our first year he suffered a major depression of sorts, constantly babbling on about how much he had failed a certain someone he never mentioned by name. I still have no idea who it even is, only a hint that whoever it was he had lost her some time ago._

Serac shows Tera the scroll he has been studying from, interested by what is written there as the NightWing heads over to them both, carrying a scroll of his own.

 _I am honestly very amazed Tera has grown to like Serac a lot more now, and I can see a nice relationship between them forming quite rapidly. I just hope she doesn't act clingy around him like she did to me, Dart and Jet when we all began knowing each other personally. I understand Dart still has a thing for her, but he is keeping his distance until she knows how to love a male dragon in the proper way. We all like her really as we do each other, like true friends and colleagues as Tsunami stresses we be. Sometimes I feel like she just doesn't know us much at all._ "Serac! You're up early!" the dragon cheerfully exclaims as he looks to him with a smile.

"Well that's typical for us three to be awake before all the others," Serac replies. Instantly all three of them look to the sudden loud yawn that comes from Tera's sleeping quarters. "Ah. Right on time."

"That sounded like River," the dragon complies before a RainWing suddenly appears from the shadows, her eyes only slightly open as always.

"Good morning River!" Tera avers in her direction, which River answers with a nod of the head.

 _Speaking of which, what I said about Tsunami not knowing us much at all well, River is one of those dragons no one understands. How can she look so tired when all she does is sleep all day whenever she loses interest, sometimes even in our classes? I worry about her too much. Let us just hope she hasn't got a battle this year at the academy, especially with the one dragon none of us can beat. He never shows us any clemency, and we have to forfeit every time he tries to melt our faces off. Some dragons here have been sent to the infirmary because of him._ Suddenly Jet the SeaWing storms out of his cave due to being disturbed by River's yawn once again.

"How many more times must I be disturbed by your loud yawns River?" Jet questions, glaring at her, but she takes no notice and simply replies with another loud yawn. The dragon laughs when the SeaWing covers his head with his front talons trying to block out the noise. "Hoh! Three moons!" Jet moans from under his arms as River smirks towards him.

 _Ah yes. Young Jet,_ the dragon continues in his mind. _Jet is one of those dragons who likes to constantly moan whenever things do not go as he appreciates. Being disturbed from his sleep is just one of these many things that he disfavours. Despite this though, he is always a well working colleague and always studies his hardest when it matters to him the most. He still has dragons who bear a grudge with him but naturally they can never catch him long enough to do anything about it, especially when it happens during his swimming breaks. He's had a fair amount of females chasing after him since being here. They just_ love _how fast he swims._

"Mornings are not that bad Jet," a SkyWing known as Dart complies when he appears from the darkness of his chamber. "I love flying around out there when dawn breaks." He heads to the opening in the walls of the tunnel. "Be back in a jiffy!" He makes one final glance towards Tera before disappearing outside.

 _Well. He'll be back in five minutes after flying over the entire Claws of the Clouds Mountains, reappearing at the exact position he ascended from in the first place. Yeah. Dart is our best flier despite getting carried away whenever something new comes into play. I always get a feeling we'll lose him in a place we do not know, but he inevitably seems to find us again with no issues whatsoever. It's amazing to be honest. Perhaps that is why our Winglet is one of the hardest to beat when it comes to group challenges. All our unique skills and such are very difficult to match,_ the dragon thought, looking at where he came from expecting someone else to appear.

"Good morning guys!" another from within the confines of the roosts greets, then the dragon instantly blushes a bright red when the SandWing who suddenly walks out smiles at him with her gorgeous eyes. If he was trying to hide, he would be spotted by her instantly. Without thinking, he sighs in a submissive kind of manner. _Yucca. She's the SandWing of my dreams. I can't help but blush everytime I see her beautiful golden jet eyes. She'll know instantly where I'm hiding by the bright red I still am blushing now. She always knows just the right things to say, to any dragon she comes across. The way she had helped Tera last year, is the only real reason why I love her so much now. Shame I have a habit of shying away everytime she comes so close to me. I just cannot help it. I hope I stop doing that._ The dragon is soon studying her with his sharp eyes like he always did since feeling this way about her, but then she starts walking towards him knowing he had eyes for her just now. _Oh no. Here she comes._

"Hey, Silverlight!" Yucca coos as she walks up to him.

"Yucca, I…" Silverlight struggles to reply as he brings down his head in embarrassment. "I…" Yucca casually follows his head with her own making him want to hide under his wings all of a sudden. "I…" Silverlight could not steer away from hiding his face behind his wings as he lays down as low as he can muster with his forearms crossed over. Yucca simply pushes through the opening in his wings with her head just to see him again.

"Silverlight, you're so silly." She makes a giggle at him, smiling a sneaky grin before nuzzling him with her snout. Before he realises, she opens her mouth and licks his cheek in a loving manner. Silverlight cannot help but sigh infatuated by her actions, for this happens to him every time she sees him. Suddenly Dart comes barreling in and lands with a thump, making Silverlight jump back, falling over as the SkyWing looks down at him.

"Eeyaah!"

"Em. Have I come back at the wrong time?" Dart questions as Silverlight looks up to him lying on his back. Instantly, Silverlight reels over as Yucca presses her weight substantially on his abdomen, winding him as he groans in pain. His eyes are instantly met by Yucca's when she pushes him down forcefully to pin him to the floor amidst a grin, making his face suddenly look worried. With her front talons firmly on his chest, she nuzzles him a second time, making him submit to her once more as everyone else laughs. _Yeah. That's me, Silverlight. The odd one of the group. No matter how strong our bonds are, I'm always the odd one in their eyes except Yucca's. She has a thing for me and I know it. I've just never been in a major relationship before as it distracts me from my dream of becoming an author. I've been writing in scrolls since I first came to JMA (well, after I learnt how to read and write), and many dragons are amazed at my talent for story writing. However, this story is not your everyday tale of a Pyrusian dragon like me._

There is a loud voice coming from outside the tunnel after a cacophonous thumping of a heavy tail.

"Diamond Winglet!" The gruff male voice echoes along the walls, then pauses expecting a reply. When there is no answer from any of them, the owner of that voice suddenly appears inside the tunnel, a dragon towering over all seven of the young adult dragonets. "Get ready for registration!" He gives a glare of disgust at Silverlight and Yucca. "And no more intimacy between you two!" Slamming his tail down, Yucca rapidly jumps off of Silverlight in shock, uttering a whimper from the pair of them. They both sit down when the others do, awaiting his next order. "You are to meet Tsunami in the homeroom. Now get moving!" He stomps his foot, before heading off to wake the other winglets roosting in their caves, he presumes. This tunnel was one of the newest tunnels recently made by Stonemover those two years ago.

"He always ruins our fun, that Webs," Yucca complains before grooming herself in annoyance.

"It's only for the better of us all, Yucca," Tera complies, twiddling her claws around as though she is playing in mud.

"I agree. So glad I got back in time from my flight at the break of dawn," Dart continues, scratching out an itch on the side of his head with his hind foot.

There is another loud yawn, making all six of them jump.

"Hoh! Make it stop!" Jet moans, covering up his ears as best he can, before staring in a certain direction Silverlight knows is where the underground waterfall lies.

"Sorry guys," River apologises in a satirical manner, with the same sleepy look to her eyes.

"That sounded very sincere, River," Serac sarcastically acclaims, before he starts licking himself clean again.

"Can't I get more sleep? Hygiene is so boring." River never is one for keeping herself hygienic so Silverlight has noticed countless times, but she always does in the end knowing it is a must due to the academy regulations. Before, she used to only bathe whenever she felt like it.

"Well. I guess we better head to the homeroom then, after you all are ready that is," Silverlight concludes, rolling up his scroll, before they all walk out of their tunnel together. He already had cleaned himself as did Serac, being the first ones awake and all. _With that out of the way, let me take you back to the first day I arrived at Jade Mountain Academy and my dream that still haunts me to this day._


	2. A NightWing Arrives

This chapter is the first time my friend Queen Glory of Rainwings helped me out a touch. So this is kinda a collaboration with them from now on. I've helped them with theirs countless times, so they've done the same for me.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:  
A NightWing Arrives**

5013 A.S.

The morning is without much light, not just by the flock of NightWings flying on by, but also by the three moons of Pyrrhia dully shimmering in a striated pattern as they slowly disappear amidst the misty horizon. These dragons are in search of somewhere amidst the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, a young Silverlight understood that much as he glares down at the unfamiliar territory. _Where am I? I don't recognise this._

"Stop blabbering, dragonet!" a grouchy male voice shouts down towards him. "This is for your own safety!"

"Stop reading my mind! I don't care if we know how it's done! It intrudes!" Silverlight replies, raising his voice.

"You are going here to do just that dragonet! No holds barred! You will learn!" he mumbles to himself. "Born under two full moons, my damn foot." He looks around trying to find the location they must reach by all means necessary. The young NightWing can see his guardian is rather stressed, but he does not understand. Why are they flying in unfamiliar territory, with little light as though something is chasing them? He could see all the soldiers around him looking round in subconscious and strange patterns he has never known them do before, frightened.

 _NightWings like me are never this scared. They are brave and smart. What is going on?_ Silverlight questions in his mind, but before he could get even a single reply from his guardian there is a spine-chilling bellow from behind the whole troop. _That did not sound normal._

"Arm your minds! Be ready to strategize! She has found us!" the lead general bellows to his men, just when the last of the little light vanishes into darkness. Where is it they are going, flying over the Sky Kingdom as if they have no other choice? Anything could find them up here. Why could they not reach their destination out of sight like their namesake states? The huge beating of wings soon reaches his ears, his heart beating three times its usual pace, and he is consumed by fear.

 _Who is after us? Who is after me? I cannot see!_ Silverlight shouts in his mind just when dying screams suddenly manifest all around him. The light begins to shine and his guardian, sliced across the throat, streaming blood as he holds his right foretalons there, and choking before his body drops out of the sky. He is dead during the fall, blood still oozing from the wound. The young dragonet is knocked off balance from the corpse of another soldier, his arm wing sprained on the wrist and shoulder as he plummets screaming to the mountainous peaks below…

* * *

Silverlight screams himself awake. He is alone again. Looking around only hurt him more, as he tries to understand where exactly he may be. Feeling fresh pain as his body wakes from its slumber, he scrutinizes the injuries he sustained upon his crash landing in what little light he could use. His hind leg dressed and his arm wing in a splint he wonders, _How did I get here?_ He can feel a gash on his side still bleeding, but for some reason it is tight around his ribs and as he turns his head he sees another dressing there. _Huh! I don't understand. Who found me? I crashed out there, somewhere, and for some reason I am here, wrapped up where it hurts. Why does my arm wing have sticks tied to it?! Why do I hurt so much? How did I even get hurt? Everything happened so fast and I don't even understand._ Before he could even try to figure out how, he hears movement from outside. "Who's there?!" He tries to turn his head but the pain becomes unbearable, and he hisses in pain as fresh blood oozes from his neck injury. The next thing he sees is another dragon much larger than himself, carrying a recent kill. Based on its heavy build, he can tell it is a MudWing but surprisingly, the dragon carefully lowers his head and places the food before him.

"Eat, little dragonet. You need your strength. I have called for another dragon here. We need to carry you safely back." The voice is surprisingly calm for a big brute as he, but the young dragonet is confused. He knows MudWings cannot read minds, but who was he even?

 _Carry me?_ He quickly clears his throat, and speaks in a shaky voice. "Wh-who are you? H-how did I get here?"

"Huh! You don't, know who I am?" A second dragon appears at the mouth of the cave, a look of awe on her face as the young dragonet could tell before she walks inside to lay beside him.

 _A SandWing! Did they both find me out there? Is that how I appeared here?_ The warmth of her body has a feeling of comfort around it, relaxing the dragonet from the cold bite of the air streaking at his very scales as the huge carcass calls to him from deep inside. He has not eaten properly for days since leaving from his home with Shadestar and the others that went with them, and the smell of the corpse in front of him he just could not resist any longer. Hungrily he devours the meal, not caring in the slightest for what it even could be. It just tastes far too good for words.

There is a grumble of favour coming from the MudWing, before he breathes out tufts of flame to warm the insides of the cave for the temporary residents. The tearing of flesh and crunching of bone that echoes between the walls is a sound they can never forget. The dragonet looks around at them watching him, smiling favourably with a tear forming from his eye before he instantly goes back to this unforgettable feast he wishes could last forever. His emotions are all they need to see to know he is grateful for their kindness, as he strips the corpse clean from the bone in seconds.

"Wow. You must've been starving young'un," the MudWing complies in surprise.

"Thank you, for all your kindness." His innocent and cute voice pulls them at their heartstrings. He tries to stand up so he could move closer to the SandWing female, to rest in her comforting warmth but the new pain forces him down again roaring in agony and no closer to her. The shock on the MudWing's and SandWing's faces explaining everything. He tries to slide, but to no avail when his shoulder throbs in pain again. _I can't even slide to her. Why do I hurt so much?_ The dragonet starts to cry, covering his eyes with his good arm wing. "But it hurts me, knowing I can't…" He begins to break down as he wraps it round himself to cover his head.

"Are you trying to slide to me? You don't need to slide to me, I'll slide to you," the SandWing answers calmly before doing exactly what she said she would.

 _How did she know I wanted to slide? Can she read minds? I hate my mind being read._ The SandWing carefully presses her side to his, knowing his shoulder is dislocated just when another dragon appears at the mouth of the cave. The dragonet turns his head a little worriedly towards the noise as the two dragons look towards it, noticing a NightWing as the light starts to brighten nearby.

"Where did you both find him?" the NightWing questions with his professionist voice to the other two dragons.

" _I_ saw him plummeting down towards the waterfall Starflight, then called drastically for Clay's help," the SandWing answers, a little hurt.

"Sunny is right. I instantly bound his bleeding wounds when I arrived, using what NightWings use. He is hurt bad. We don't know what happened." He pauses, letting Starflight inside the cave. "That's why I asked for you. He's a strange looking dragonet. He has the body shape and style of a NightWing but I… I don't know what his other features are."

 _Starflight, Clay and Sunny? Where have I heard those names before?_ Silverlight thinks, trying to remember despite looking confused. "Who, are you?"

"Let me answer that for you, young dragonet," Starflight replies, heading closer to the dragonet in a kind manner. "We are some of the Dragonets of Destiny."

"The Dragonets of Destiny?" Silverlight curiously questions, his face beaming with joy. _I'm talking to them in real life! The Dragonets of Destiny!_ He cannot contain his joy and tries to get up again.

"Wait! You are in..." Sunny starts to act worried all of a sudden.

"Trust me, Sunny," Starflight states to her with a nod of his head. Silverlight suddenly falls but instead of hitting the hard cave floor like he expected he would, he finds that the NightWing catches him with his head. "You are a strong little dragonet, but please do not strain yourself."

"I… I'm sorry…" He begins to cry again, gritting his jaws painfully closed when his shoulder would not stop throbbing. That is when he feels a sharp needle-like sensation in his neck. "Ah." No sooner after it happened, he starts getting drowsy.

"We need to get him to your healing chamber immediately Clay! He is in far too much pain!" Sunny rises to her feet instantly as Starflight carefully lifts the dragonet up from the cold rocky floor, then onto Clay's broad back and shoulders when he turns to face the mouth of the cave.

"You are the only one nimble enough to lift without issue Starflight. That is also why I asked for you." He gives a look of worry to the NightWing dragonet who sees his concerned eyes with his head resting on Clay's shoulder, but he struggles to keep his eyes open. He feels the MudWing carrying him lift off in the direction he had been flying only hours ago with his NightWing escort, and then everything suddenly fades away.

* * *

Silverlight starts to open his eyes again though groggily, as Clay enters a large chamber with his wings folded either side of him. The injured dragonet tries peering over them, and sees many dragons and dragonets from each of the seven tribes looking at him inquisitively. They make him feel uneasy all of a sudden as he shies away, covering his head with his good arm wing. Clay understands his feelings before opening up his wings just so, in order to keep their eyes off of him but still let him see from underneath. Suddenly, a small RainWing comes up beside Clay. Silverlight could just about see before closing his eyes to blot out the strange bright company.

"Who is the new dragonet Mr. Clay? I'm curious. I've never seen him before so where did he come from? Is he hurt? Crying? Lost? I really am curious, please tell me. I promise I'll leave just as soon as I know who he is, but then again, I don't mind going with you to help inasmuch a way as I can help a new dragonet friend. Oh please, please tell me Mr. Clay."

"Kinkajou please. Give him space to recuperate. You're frightening him."

"I didn't mean to frighten him but he needs someone to check he is okay. I really don't mind helping. There was this one time I really started helping a young little RainWing find her way back to the others, and she enjoyed my company and kindness, I told her everything about me, and the life of our tribe and Queen Glory and…"

"Someone keep her occupied please! I'm busy!" Clay shouts to all dragons in the vicinity, expecting one of them to take her away. None of them moved from their many positions inside the chamber, as they continue to ogle at the stranger.

"We all want to know who the new dragonet is Mr. Clay and well, curious as it may seem why he is hurt bad, being carried by you and all towards the healing room and…" Kinkajou's voice continues to breach the peace as Silverlight speaks in his mind hoping Starflight and Sunny can help him.

 _Why is she not going away? Why do they stare? I don't like all this attention. Starflight, Sunny please, help me! I'm scared!_ Just as though his mental cry had been heard, the recogniseable voice of Starflight bellows amidst the chamber.

"KINKAJOU!" The young RainWing immediately goes silent when Starflight stomps towards her. "Stop blabbering your mouth!" He turns his attention to all the other dragons and dragonets. "And all of you get back to your chambers! This spectacle is over!" Instantly, the many strangers mumble and grumble back to their chambers in groups of seven, except Kinkajou.

"Kinkajou, that means you as well, unless you want to visit Dean Sunny's chamber in detention," Clay kindly ordered, not wishing to shout.

"I'm sorry." She bows her head in contrite. "But this is all so very exciting, meeting a new dragonet we have never seen before, I just can't wait to introduce him to all my friends and clawmates…" Her voice trails off when Starflight warmly ushers her away with his head towards Sunny, who in turn casually takes her back to her group. Silverlight had seen and heard it all from looking over Clay's hips as the MudWing continued on to the healing chamber with Starflight there beside him.

* * *

"How did he sustain these injuries?" Starflight worriedly asks as Clay undresses the young dragonet's wounds carefully. Silverlight does not like all this pain and keeps squirming around, hoping it will stop.

"Stop it, please. It hurts!" he cries, unable to get away as the dressings are carefully peeled off.

"I'm sorry, little one. It is going to hurt. I'm doing this as gently as I can. Please understand." Clay instantly grabs a well known NightWing herb paste for sealing deep wounds after seeing the damage sustained in clear light, the gash still bleeding profusely. The young dragonet accepts the warm feeling when Clay lathers it over the injury as it starts doing its work, but his blood still seeps through the hardening remedy. "Why is it still seeping out blood like this?" Clay worriedly questions.

"It is still far too deep. I must take him to the NightWing healing waters at once. He will keep losing too much blood otherwise," Starflight states matter-of-factly, before carefully picking up the little dragon with his jaws around the scruff of his neck to ease the pain. The dragonet sprawls out limp and shocked, jostling his good hind leg against Starflight's shoulder, not wanting to be carried in this way.

"Please Starflight, let me go!" His pleading is simply ignored as he is taken into a back chamber held high so his good hind leg swings freely. "Starflight, please! I don't like it!" He soon goes quiet when warm water surrounds his whole body except his head. Then he cries in agony as his shoulder is locked back into place by Clay, who had followed them both inside. His eyes flooding with tears he tries to hide his face, but instead bawls out in sadness shying his head away so they do not see.

"There is no shame in a little tears, young'un. You shall soon feel relieved once letting it all out I assure you," Starflight promises him.

"B-but…" Silverlight begins, still in tears, innocently looking at Starflight. "A NightWing...m-must never cry!"

"Who told you that?"

"Shadestar. My guardian… N-now I… I'll n-ne… Never see him again!" Silverlight breaks down all of a sudden, hitting the two dragons with their own unique sorrow for him.

"Shh, shh," Starflight repeats, resting his head beside the dragonet's, trying his best to calm him down. Clay simply bows his head low in respect for what may have happened to the dragonet possibly as recently as only a fair few hours ago. The NightWing calms down after feeling the comforting head of Starflight rubbing against his own. "Do you know what happened to them?"

"We were followed… by something huge. They said it was female, but when the darkness came…" He pauses not wanting to continue, shrinking down as he begins to cry once more. "Everyone just...just died…" _No more! I ca…I can't_ handle _this anymore!_

"I understand little one." He rubs his head against the young dragonet's, before heading to Clay in order to converse about what happened to him. "What sanguinary dragon would do such a thing? Well, besides Scarlet, Burn, and Blister of course, but they're all d…" He cuts himself off, realizing the young NightWing is listening.

"I don't know. How could she even kill them all at once like the way the young one said? It seems impossible."

"His guardian must have be…"

Silverlight submerges himself under the water, not wanting to listen anymore as their voices drown out from his hearing range. _I can't listen to this! I'll stay under here until I drown!_ He never even thought his mind could be read from under the water or even understood why he said what he did, but he is soon pulled back up above the surface by Clay, tears forming in his eyes once more for how stupid he had been.

"You can't, _do_ things like that young one," Clay claims, offering leniency from deep in his heart.

"We are sorry about bringing all that up, but we need to discuss possibilities and reasoning." Starflight reassures, pausing to wipe the dragonets eyes clean. "Do you feel better now?"

"I, guess." He sniffles one last time, before finally calming down. "Please. Don't speak of what happened anymore. I'm not ready to accept this."

"We give you our word."

"Can I ask something little one?" Clay randomly questions, changing the subject entirely. "What is your name?"

"Silverlight." Silverlight turns his head to Clay. "My name is Silverlight."


	3. Seventh Wing

**Chapter 2:  
Seventh Wing**

Silverlight looks out from inside the healing chamber, after being helped by both Starflight and Clay to his feet so he can walk again. His arm wing is held in place with a splint securely and tidily while the bones try to fix themselves, his broken leg splinted, his gash sealed and his body considerately pristine as though both the older dragons had cleaned him like a relative of their own. Only Silverlight knows who in fact had washed him, a very strange feeling as he peers out a little worried for the other dragonets might be out there again. He is gently ushered forward by Starflight but he firmly plants his good legs so he does not move an inch, his face stuck in a frozen glare down the corridor.

"Silverlight," Starflight joyfully avers. "What is the matter?"

Silverlight begins his worrying explanation. "They'll be out there. Those strange dragons. And that yellow one. She is scary."

He sees Starflight motion with his head for Clay to check the recreation chamber ahead of them. He gladly abides if it will make the new dragonet happier.

"I am sure if I stay with you, they will keep to their own fun and games, studies, practice, and whatever else they do on a daily basis here. None of them will annoy you, I promise." Silverlight knows Starflight seems to care strenuously about him. He is the only NightWing who has even cared this much about him for all the others just pushed him aside or left him alone, not wanting anything to do with him. He believed he was a true NightWing like them and still does, so he could never understand why they all avoided him. Why even did his guardian bring him out here into the dangerous land of Pyrrhia in the first place? Did he, too, not want anything to do with him anymore? And whoever that huge dragon was that attacked them. Why _did_ she even _attack_ them?

"I'd rather be left alone." He bows down his head, a little depressed. "It's all I've ever known."

"I assure you, you will be fine Silverlight. Trust me. Meeting new dragonets like yourself is always a good thing. I shall intervene if things get too much for you. You know I will always look after you, despite my own condition."

"Your own…condition?" Silverlight is curious now as he looks up to the NightWing, forgetting about his fear of meeting new dragonets. Starflight can sense he is much calmer, and casually walks forward, knowing Silverlight will do the same as quickly and carefully as his body can muster. "I don't see anything wrong with _you_ , Starflight. You are my _favourite_ Dragonet of Destiny. _Nothing_ can be wrong with you. I remember from the stories they told."

"I see." Silverlight sees him smile in understanding.

 _Does Starflight understand me? He's been with me for only a short while and already he seems to know of my conditions, how I am and such._ He sets his thought aside, before asking Starflight a very important question. "Starflight?"

"Yes, Silverlight."

"What…is your condition?" He tried to word his question so it would not hurt or sound mean, but he never knew Starflight had anything wrong with him. The stories he had been told cleverly kept any mention of a condition secret, and now he wonders if at all he can trust his NightWing kind anymore, except maybe Starflight, whom he has been bonding with for the last few hours.

"Well. Seeing as your story tellers missed out a perfectly substantial detail. I was rendered blind from the eruption on the NightWing Island. I am meant to wear a bandana over my eyes, but today I thought to give them a little freedom."

"Blind?" But before he could question any further, he finds himself surrounded by dragonets of all shapes and sizes inside a large chamber. They all stare at him, taking note of his condition as of now so Silverlight could see, but he never moves even a claw from his position. Freezing up, he could not shy away like he usually would and now he regrets even bonding with Starflight.

 _This is…too much. I can't move a muscle, I'm too scared. Starflight that was mean, I knew I couldn't trust any other NightWings!_ He then mutters under his breath, "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Now, now, Silverlight. Of course you can trust me. I did this for you particularly, helping you escape the confines of your own shell."

"And stop reading my mind!" He turns his back to the others and Starflight, rolling up into a tight ball trying to hide himself from the inside world. He did not care how many could see him shaking and upset. He just wanted them all to go. "I'm sorry..." He begins to cry again, feeling bad for how he raised his voice to Starflight so suddenly.

"Mr. Starflight, you _upset_ him. Now he'll stay like this until we're _all_ gone." A kind hearted young female voice suddenly transpires, a hint of sadness in her words. Silverlight looks up to see a SandWing from his home continent standing before him looking up at Starflight. Albeit she is one he has never seen before, but by the sail on her head and neck that is far more pointy in three places to the other SandWings here, he knows she is from his home continent, remembering seeing them visit the RainWing queen of the jungle before. Her tail barb is different too, with a much smaller secondary sac just above the large one to all the other SandWings he saw here. By her size and voice he guesses she is only around a year younger than himself, but he did not wish to pry so he hides himself under his arm wing. "Aww. Please don't hide."

"Give him a little space Yucca. Everything is too overwhelming for the little one. He needs time." Starflight nudges him gently with his head, and motions with his claw towards a quiet area of the chamber as Silverlight sees upon rising from the comfort he gave. "Shall we." Silverlight briskly limps following Starflight towards the location he heads to, glancing at Yucca for an instance.

"Nice to...meet you." He nods towards her cautiously before continuing. Despite blaming Starflight for his sudden shock only moments ago, he still stays by his side at all times and soon all the staring at him ceases as the others go back to their original business. Silverlight is soon laying beside Starflight, who rests on the floor with him but then the SandWing called Yucca walks up to them, of course giving the new dragonet his much needed distance. She looks to him and lays down also, tilting her head in curiosity about him. Silverlight just casually huffs through his nostrils and tries to look away. When the SandWing moves her head to speak to Starflight, Silverlight suddenly looks towards her due to the movement.

"Starflight. Is he gonna be okay?"

"I am sure he will in time, Yucca. He had suffered quite a lot before coming here."

"And his wing. It looks really, crooked and strange. Did it break? Can he not fly?" Yucca innocently affirms, not trying to hurt the new dragonet. Starflight rubs his head on Silverlight's, calming him down a touch before continuing.

"Yes. I am afraid he will have that issue for a while yet, until it fixes itself accordingly."

 _Great. That means I'll never be able to fly,_ Silverlight moans in his mind as Starflight looks to him with concern.

"Aww. I hope it gets better."

"It will I assure you. It just needs time to heal." Silverlight is surprised that he continues speaking as though he never heard him moan in his mind, but then watches Clay heading off with Sunny until they disappear from view, a little confused because that was the first time he noticed her barbless tail. _No tailbarb? But she's a SandWing like Yucca._ From the look of what he saw, they seem to have been called somewhere. His attention is soon drawn to the bustle around the chamber, making him think about the RainWing Kinkajou all over again.

"Where is that…RainWing who could not stop talking?"

"Oh. You mean Kinkajou. She's with her clawmates right now. Just don't let her see you. You'll never hear the end of her ramblings if she sees you. By the moons, does she speak." Silverlight quietly giggles at how the SandWing reacted just now, and he begins to feel a little more trusting again. "See? I made you happy. I like being happy. Happy is good." She stands to her feet and grins with success showing her pearly whites before asking the young dragonet a new question. "May I ask for your name?"

"My name is… Silverlight."

"Silverlight's a very nice name. My name's Yucca." She tries coaxing him to follow her. "Come on then Silverlight. Let's meet my new friends. We only arrived here ourselves the other day. I'm sure they'll all get along with you." Silverlight looks to Starflight as if he needed permission, or assurance that nothing scary will happen. "Please. I'm sure they can't wait to see you too."

"Be brave, Silverlight. I shall be there for you whenever you need me."

"I guess I could, give it a try."

"Good decision my boy." Starflight smiles as he rises to his feet.

Silverlight too rises to his feet carefully, despite being a little wobbly at first. He knows Starflight would have caught him if he did indeed fall down. "See. I… I'm fine now. I can do this." He limps in the direction Yucca is leading him to, hoping he can get along with some new dragonets like him or at least try to.

* * *

"Hoh! We'll never get assigned to a Winglet!" a young male voice complains loudly as Silverlight walks with Yucca towards it. "What's the point in being here!?" He starts to have second thoughts and wants to run back to hide behind Starflight, but Yucca raises a talon to rest on his shoulder reassuring him there is nothing to worry about before she returns to all fours. He turns his head towards Starflight close behind, and sees him nod his head in assurance.

As they turn the corner, Silverlight sees five other dragonets, one from each dragon tribe who look towards them, hearing their arrival. The sleepy-eyed RainWing casually resting her head over her front talons; the cheerful-looking MudWing toothily grinning for no reason at all; the solemn-looking SkyWing holding something between his talons; the curious-looking IceWing standing to his feet and the bored-looking SeaWing who simply huffs through his nostrils as though he did not really care; they all just stare at him.

"Come on guys. Stop staring," Yucca pleads as Silverlight tries to act avoidant again; laying down low, trying to cover his head with his arm wing.

"Please. Stop staring. I don't like it."

"Sorry," they all answer at exactly the same time, before going back to what they were doing.

"Come on Silverlight. Let me introduce them all."

"Em, I...er, don't think that's such a good idea."

"Aww. Why not?" Yucca tries nudging him forward, but Silverlight refuses to move, wanting to go back to Starflight's side. "I promise they won't bite. But if they do, I'll bite them back. Simple." She moves a foot forward, but Silverlight stays put. He is stuck there like a dragon statue, with his good arm wing covering his eyes as Yucca tries to gently push him forward after walking behind him. Her feet slide against the stone floor as she tries with all her might.

"No! I'm not moving! I don't want to!" he complies in a voice stronger than any she had heard from him yet. "I can't."

Yucca groans. She is getting tired fast from trying to make him budge. "Why not?" She stops pushing against him a second time, and innocently tilts her head from in front of him wondering. "They aren't bad dragons. Honest. I'd never lie to you. You can trust me."

Silverlight peeks out from under his wing, with just one eye, but hides again when they all look to him confusingly. That is when Starflight calms him down yet again, rubbing his head against him in the way he knows means 'no need to fear.'

"You can do this. You said so yourself," Starflight reminds him. "I believe you can."

"Yes. I _can_ do this." Instantly he perks up, proudly walking towards the strange dragonets like he has done all this before.

"Yeay Silverlight!" Yucca bubbly remarks, prancing about the floor in joy.

Silverlight has never seen a SandWing do this before, but that is solely because he never left his hidden kingdom to be friends with the other tribes. The NightWings there just did not allow it for the strange reasons he may never understand. Recalling why he appeared in a Rainforest did not change his feelings now, but then Yucca randomly pounces on the SkyWing for no apparent reason, and he forgets whatever memory he may have remembered.

"Yucca, em. Please contain yourself. This is not proper." The SkyWing tries to push her off of him so he could go back to whatever it was he had been holding between his talons.

"This is Dart." She jumps off of him so he can recover to his feet.

"Dart?" Silverlight thinks the name is strange, but does not say out loud. _Dart is such a strange name._ "Nice to meet you Dart."

"Hello," Dart proudly replies. The next thing they all hear is Jet's moans and groans as they look to him flat under the SandWing.

"Hoh! Yucca! Ooh!" The SeaWing is not very amused by Yucca's bouncing. "You do this every time."

"This is Jet." She carelessly begins jumping up and down in utmost joy.

"Hi Jet," Silverlight greets.

"Oh boy, dragon trampolining is so fun."

Jet groans. "Ugh. For some of us…guh." Again she goes to bounce on him, but her legs slip out from under her in mid air unexpectedly. "Ow! Get…your butt off my head…" he says in a voice muffled due to the weight of her rear end pressing down on his snout. He begins angrily flashing a message in Aquatic.

Yucca unconditionally pounces at the IceWing next, but he dodges her momentarily as she lands belly first on the floor.

"Oof! No fair!"

The IceWing laughs hysterically, giving Yucca a reason to begin breaking down into tears. The moment he goes to apologise, a little sad that he may have hurt her feelings, she simply jumps on him, laughing.

"Serac fell for it! Serac fell for it!"

"I see your…uh, point, Yucca." Serac simply just gives up.

"But anyway." She turns her joyful gaze to Silverlight. "His name is Serac."

"Em, nice to, meet you, Serac." Silverlight seems to feel a little off with the IceWing all of a sudden, always being told not to go near them by his fellow NightWings.

They suddenly hear Jet complaining. "I bit my tongue when her butt fell on me! I think it's bleeding!"

"You'll be fine," the RainWing sleepily answers him, before drooping her eyes again.

"BOO!"

The RainWing shoots up like a tree and lands on her back in seconds, her eyes wide, and she cannot avoid Yucca's belly-flop.

"Oof!" The RainWing is so winded she never manages a single word out.

"You should've been wide awake. I am very wide awake." She jumps off of her and starts running around the RainWing laughing, who just drifts off to sleep again, not caring in the slightest for her dizzying speed. The SandWing stops when Silverlight nears, before introducing her. "Here we have River."

River snorts herself awake. "Huh?" She slowly opens her eyes as Silverlight looks down at her strangely. "Hey." Her voice is dopey as she slowly rises back to a lying position, closing her eyes once more.

"Nice to…meet you as well, River." He knows about RainWings, but never one like River. She just wants to sleep all day, which none of the RainWings he knew ever did. Studying her more closely, he can tell she is not from his home region.

Silverlight suddenly steps back the moment he sees Yucca get pounced on by a MudWing.

"Whoa!"

"Pinned ya!" the MudWing happily remarks, laughing at the same time Yucca blares out in laughter before they both calm down and stand to their feet. "And this here is Tera." Yucca brightly shows Silverlight with her wings once walking back to him, so that all her friends can know his name. "Everyone. Meet Silverlight. He's our new friend." Silverlight smiles awkwardly at them.

 _This is beginning to get very weird. I think I'm gonna regret this,_ Silverlight thought before looking to Starflight sneaking in a little chuckle. All of them look to the sound of footsteps getting closer, with Starflight knowing who it is before all of them.

"Greetings, Clay."

"It's Clay!" Four young dragonets cheer in unison at the same time Starflight speaks when Clay arrives before them, giving Silverlight a reason to shy away again as they hurry passed him.

"Hello to you too. However. Something very important has been decided on everyone." Silverlight can see he is deliberately keeping the peace so no one suspects anything. "Tsunami has called you _all_ to the _home_ room."

"What?" River dopily questions as she slowly heads towards Clay. Serac is inadvertently keeping a little distance from the MudWing, which Silverlight notices as he hurries back to Starflight, like he is trying to be friends but then struggling to. He then watches Sunny return from the same direction.

"Princess Tsunami is ready for you now, little dragonets. Please, follow me." Knowing Starflight will be there for him, Silverlight walks alongside him as they all follow Sunny to the homeroom. He glances up to Starflight for reassurance when they reach the room in question, but instead sees Sunny gently rest a talon on his shoulder as if she is proud about something they may have discussed without him knowing, but he continues following Clay towards the homeroom unsure what they may have spoken about.

* * *

The homeroom looks extremely large to Silverlight and he is overwhelmed by its hugeness. In front of him are a few drawing increments and a scroll neatly rolled out on the floor. Beside him is Starflight, listening to the noises of play from a few of them. Silverlight recalls Tsunami letting Starflight stay with him after they discussed about his time here at the moment, understanding what it is he actually means to him. He sees her lying down studying the six new dragonets in detail as well as him, noting down on a scroll before her things she may have found out by how they all are around each other, or elsewhere in the chamber.

Silverlight reaches out for what seems to be charcoal, and begins to write down what will later be his first attempt at a story. Tsunami notes down his reaction to his first word on a scroll, a joyous and surprised gasp when he looks to her before he spells out a sentence. He has never done this before and has no idea what it is he even wrote down due to how messy it became.

"Oh. Now I can't read it."

"Cannot read what, Silverlight?" Starflight questions consolingly.

"These words. It's too messy. I'll never get it right."

"These things take time to get right Silverlight. With practice, I am sure you can be accurate with your talonwriting."

"It's just. I know what it is I wrote, but no one else can see it."

"Shall we try again?" Starflight offers, rising up to a more prominent position ready to give aid if needed.

"Let's see, Silverlight!" Yucca calls as she heads over to him. Silverlight shows her the messy writing. "Oh, that doesn't matter. You can always try again."

"Are you sure I can…get it right next time? I've never done this before. It's so amazing how the charcoal formed on — What, is this?" He looks up to her hoping she can explain.

"That is called a scroll."

"A scroll?" _Why am I never told these things? Back home they never told me what this was, because we never used them. The place was far too hot, so this would just burn up._ He takes note of Tsunami writing down something on her scroll after she looked to him and Yucca. From watching Tsunami writing on her scroll, he thought it would be the right thing to do as well. Now he just wants to regret he even tried. "I don't want to anymore." He looks away, a little upset.

"Please Silverlight." Yucca begins to mimic his mood so he could see, but it quickly changes to a more satisfying one. "Do it for me? I like seeing you try new things."

"Okay. I'll try again." He tries the same words again, but the result is still like it was before. "Oh. See! I failed again! I'm never gonna get it right, am I?"

"That's not true, Silverlight. You wrote the words better than before. I know you can. NightWings are smart. They never give up. But I've never seen a NightWing like you before."

"Let us try one more time," Starflight assures, resting his right talons on Silverlight's and the block of charcoal. From here, he directs Silverlight gently into writing his first words down on a scroll. "See. Now you try."

Silverlight mimics exactly what Starflight previously helped him with, as the NightWing's talons supported his own. This time Silverlight had done all the work, and the result was exactly the same as when Starflight directed his talons. Now Silverlight's face beams amidst his delight and success, as he writes the same sentence again without Starflight's guidance. By now Yucca cheers for him, as a beaming smile forms ever more greatly. He is proud for his success, but is soon distracted by the sudden kerfuffle between Serac and Tera. Both of them were fighting over the same thing, trying to yank it out of each other's jaws with their own.

"Hey! Let go!"

"You let go!"

Silverlight looks to Tsunami, seeing her shaking her head in disgust. Yucca tries to help out, but the moment she goes near Jet is struck across the snout when he tries to separate them himself.

"Hey you two. Stop fighting! Jet is hurt!" Yucca goes to him, now holding his snout a little upset.

"If she let go, we wouldn't need to fight!"

"I had it first!"

River stays completely out of the way, heading to Jet to check he is okay as well. Silverlight wants to hide again but he looks to Tsunami wondering why she does not move, except noting down everything she sees on the scroll.

"Why not just share it?" Dart suddenly questions.

"Share! Why should I share with her?!"

"Right back at ya!"

"Because. It is the right thing to do." Silverlight knows the only way to stop them is to show them exactly what to do, as they clearly are not listening to Dart. If Tsunami will not sort it, then he will have to. Braving up, he heads right towards the two fighting dragonets, noting Tsunami's glance before she begins writing once again. Looking at the object between both of their jaws he can see they are wanting the same thing for, what looked like their drawings.

"Silverlight. Don't!" Yucca pleads, comforting Jet with River. Dart clearly understands whatever he will try they will ignore, so he just casually goes to check on Jet as well as studying Silverlight solemnly wondering what it is he is going to do. Tera then just gives up looking upset, striking Serac across the head with her tail as though she did not even care anymore. Serac glares at her angrily, before spitting out the increment onto the floor towards her.

"Fine! Take it! I don't want it anymore!" He turns his back to her, and does not look behind himself at all. Silverlight then picks up the colourful object before calling both of them to look his way.

"Hey, you two! Come look!" _Oh. I hope this works._ Serac and Tera look to him, but not to each other, and the others with Jet still holding his snout, all curiously look to him as well. "Why not just break the same colour in half?" With a strength he never knew he had, he snaps the mineral in two exactly at the centre, then heads to Serac and Tera in turn. "See. One for you, and one for you." He goes back into the middle. "Problem solved. There's no need to fight over it."

"I…guess." Serac slowly lowers his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Silverlight."

"Thank you Silverlight. Now I can finish my drawing," Tera thanks him before instantly going back to her picture.

"So. What do we say to each other now?" Silverlight directs his question at both Serac and Tera, and they both knew that. Looking at each other, they apologise at exactly the same time.

"Sorry, Tera."

"Sorry, Serac."

Before Silverlight could even try to head back to Starflight, Yucca and Dart run towards him cheerfully. Jet stays with River, but they both head towards the strange NightWing as well. Being overwhelmed did not seem to bother him all that much now, and he lets them hug him without shying away once. Smiling, he watches Starflight heading over to Tsunami.

Soon Silverlight is back to looking at his friends, seeing Tera licking Jet on his snout for the accident that hurt him to make him feel better. Serac casually hugs Jet for the same accident, giving Silverlight an air of success. He finally managed to do something right for a change, and that he knows will always make him positive with himself, unless something new he tries simply fails. He watches Tsunami heading towards them, and he quickly tells that to all the others.

"Em. Guys. Miss Tsunami is coming."

They all look to her as she sits down, smiling at them.

"I think we can assume their bond is a strong one Tsunami," Starflight states matter-of-factly as he sits himself down.

"Yes. I believe it can work for all of their sakes." She looks to the dragonets and they know she has finally decided on what they all have been waiting for. "Silverlight." Her gaze soon fixes on him. "You have a strong heart and mind. With you around, issues will soon fix themselves when they start getting out of hand. All these dragonets love you as a great friend, and their hardened bonds with you will never break.

"Yucca." She looks to Yucca. "Your kindness and natural ability to make friends will always help those who try to avoid. I witnessed how you brought Silverlight out of his shell when the matter of messy writing made him feel useless. He tried again and again until he got it perfect.

"Serac and Tera." She eyes them both. "Though you clearly have your differences and disregard for each other, you know how to control yourselves and calm down. You have good listening skills when advised to do the right thing, but I can't say I'm pleased with you after seeing your fight over something that could've easily been shared, as Silverlight demonstrated for you both. Learn from him, and you will never need to fight, but after apologising to each other you both feel much better with yourselves."

"Jet." She looks to him next. "Though you try your best to solve issues, you always manage to get yourself hurt. But watching you listen to Silverlight, I understand you always like being given advice. With a mind like Silverlight's, you'll always want to ask him for advice, but try not to feel so bored all of the time. You can have fun when you try.

"Dart." Her gaze moves on to him. "You are far too solemn, and your voice is never usually heard. Just saying things will not solve issues, you have to get your voice heard. But actions speak far greater than words alone. Once you use harmless actions to explain, things will be much easier. I saw how engrossed you were with Silverlight solving the issue his way, and you are always willing to learn something new.

"River." Her final glare is at the sleepy-eyed RainWing. "You are far too lazy. Problems will not be solved if you do nothing, but when your fellow friends are hurt or in danger, you are always the first one to comfort them. Your heart is kind like Silverlight's, and he can teach you about a lot of things. I understand your lifestyle is a slow one, but try not to fall asleep." She then looks back to all of them. "I will now say my decision." She pauses to have them feel tense about her final decision. "Solely for the purpose of how well you handled each other and how strong your bonds are with Silverlight, I will now assign you all to a Winglet. All seven of you are now a part of the new 'Diamond Winglet'. Well done all of you."

"W...we have our own, Winglet." Jet could not believe he was hearing this. "Yeay! We're all gonna be together now!"

"Does that mean…I can stay here?" Silverlight questions in joy.

"It does indeed my boy," Starflight answers kindly, as they rub heads with each other once more.

"That's great. I love it here. I really do. Thank you so much Miss Tsunami." He limps towards her and rubs his head with hers when she brings it down to him. _It is true. All four of them really are the Dragonets of Destiny! But when will I see, Glory?_

* * *

 _And that is how my first day at Jade Mountain Academy began,_ a more mature Silverlight thought. _But as I stressed earlier, this story is not as simple as you might assume._


	4. The Stranger

**Author's note:** Please feel free to leave any reviews on what you think about this fanfic. Soz for the late update. Been rather busy these couple days. Busy again the Saturday, so I'll update on the Sunday. Cheers for your interests.

{[Text]} = written words by the main character Silverlight.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:  
The Stranger**

5015 A.S

The homeroom is the same as it always has been, a large open space clearly big enough for young dragonets to run around and play all day. Silverlight is reminded of his younger self simply by just being here this particular morning, as it had all the other times he entered this place in his two years at the academy. But it is surprising Tsunami wants them to return to this chamber specifically. Silverlight does not understand her reasons. Clearly his friends feel exactly the same way, by how they curiously look around in wonder and surprise. They are usually just registered in their first lesson, so why of all things have they been summoned hither this particular dawn?

No sooner after their arrival, they hear Tsunami's footsteps from behind them and turn to greet her momentarily.

"Good morning, Ms. Tsunami," they all greet at exactly the same time, sitting down amidst their respect for her.

"Good morning dragonets." She pauses. "You're probably wondering why I have specifically called you here."

River raises her right talon high.

"Yes?" Tsunami does not seem bothered by the RainWing's sleepy expression. Silverlight knows she understands this clearly from when she was working with Queen Glory and her fellow RainWings as a General of Glory's army during the War of SandWing Succession how most RainWings act. There is no point for her to complain if they cannot keep their eyes open for more than two minutes at a time.

"You called us here so we could catch up on our homework," River yawns. She rests her head on her arms the moment she goes to lay down.

"No." The SeaWing shakes her head. "You are here for this year's registration into the academy. It is something that must be done every year, even for returning students." ( _It amazes me she doesn't remember doing this her first year,_ Silverlight thinks. _We've all been here two years, and River's such an outstanding_ _colleague_ _when she can keep from falling asleep.)_ "And why I specifically mentioned this particular place, is because I wanted today to be special. You have many childhood memories in this homeroom. Today is a recollection of those wonderful memories. And as with the previous year, I am in charge of registering all of you and deciding on what Winglet you will be assigned to this year."

"Oh," River responds with a sleepy sigh. "Right."

"Three moons," Dart mutters.

Tsunami's head spins around to him. "Do you have something to share with everyone Dart?"

"N-No Ms. Tsunami," the SkyWing stammers and shrinks back. He always feels so intimidated by Tsunami, even though she is mostly alright as Silverlight recounts countless times.

"Good." Tsunami smiles. "Let us begin, then. This will only take a few moments, if everything goes accordingly."

* * *

It only took a few moments for all seven of them to be officially registered on the roster for the entire new year. Exiting from the homeroom, Silverlight instantly remembers the Winglet coming his way, and no doubt knows his wingmates do as well, however much one stands out to him from all the rest. It is another NightWing not much older than himself, one he will always recognise from his childhood before the academy came into the picture, and ultimately his separation from him for too long.

 _Moonbeam,_ Silverlight thinks.

Moonbeam is the NightWing member of the Quartz Winglet from last year, and Silverlight's best friend from back home. When he first saw him one year ago, he could not believe his eyes that he had also come here to Jade Mountain Academy. Of course he questioned and caught up learning about what happened at the rainforest while he was gone, to the eventual reason as to why Moonbeam appeared in the first place. Then he simply just vanished again. This is the first Silverlight has seen Moonbeam since.

"Moonbeam!" Silverlight greets cheerfully.

"It's so wonderful to see you again Silverlight." Moonbeam responds, before both of them shake a talon and hug.

Silverlight is shocked when a young RainWing female strays away from the group and approaches him with a smile that would make Kinkajou envious. He can see she is one year younger than he is.

"I'm Tear!" the RainWing beams.

Silverlight laughs. He always wonders how RainWings can spread their cheerfulness to other dragons so easily. If he were a RainWing, his scales would probably be turning as bright as Kinkajou's always are.

"I'm Silverlight," he says. _Her name is ironic. She's so happy_ _all the time_ _._ Then Tear suddenly walks up to him. "Huh!"

Before the NightWing can react, Tear is trying her best to hug him around the neck. However, she did not even let their size differences deter her from her goal, so Silverlight casually lowers his head so she could finally manage. She does this for each of the Diamond Winglet dragonets in turn, as the others casually nod heads, curl their tails or shake talons with each other in unique ways. But just as soon as they greeted each other, they had to part ways once again.

* * *

The recreation chamber is quiet this morning, as the Winglets slowly walk out from their chambers and towards the homeroom for registration of another year at Jade Mountain Academy. When one Winglet exits Tsunami's chamber, another heads inside. It is entertaining to watch all their tired faces and groggy movements as they pass by. Silverlight soon is back to writing in his scroll, rolled out along the stone table with a small glass bottle of black ink resting just in front of him. Reaching for his Scriber's claw inside the small knapsack he always carries with him, he begins the next paragraph of his novel once dipping in his tool.

{["Silverlight!" I hear my name being called by a voice, a voice I cannot quite put my claw on that I seem to recognise, somehow. But who would know my name? And why would they be out here amidst the Claws of the Clouds Mountains? Starflight is still with me and even he hears the same voice calling my name again, looking up to where it is coming from despite his blindness. "Silver!" It came from above me somewhere, the voice that strangely knows my nickname, but I cannot fly yet and I want to know who it is. I only landed down here due to gliding with Starflight as he wanted me to test my wing after a year of healing, just so he could spend some quality time with me after our eventide converse.

He is just about to speak when I suddenly see the one calling my name flying on high...]}

"Silver! There you are!"

Silverlight looks up to Moonbeam, casually wondering where it is his best friend has come from just now. "It's been far too long since I last saw you. How've you been?" Silverlight's friends all look up to Moonbeam, curious as to why he is even saying what he is. "So much has happened?"

"Where had you been all the previous school year?" Silverlight questions in a little awe. "I was missing you Moonbeam. So was your entire Winglet." He seems to pause in reluctance not wanting to say anymore, but because of how much Moonbeam's Winglet needed him at the time, he could not hold back. "They kept asking me if I knew where you had gone, they felt lost without you. But all the time, I had no idea."

"Things came up and, I couldn't come back to JMA," Moonbeam truthfully states. "I wanted to, all the time I was away, but it was just not possible to."

"What could've possibly kept you away all this time?"

"Penitente! What's wrong honey!?" Silverlight and Moonbeam look to Tear after she suddenly called out to the IceWing, now walking away as if something is on her mind. Serac too sees her actions, instantly heading in her direction much to everyone else's surprise.

Silverlight knows Penitente reminds Serac of his past experiences, but whenever he tried asking why he was in such depression after the fight he had with Tera, the reply was the same as always. 'I miss her. I really do miss her. This just explains how much I failed her.' Silverlight recalls these very words every time, how much sorrow was heard in Serac's voice and his tears whenever Silverlight tried to comfort him. He wants to help out as much as he can but knows despite Tera's very close friendship with him, that Penitente has always been someone Serac likes much more than a friend. If he intervenes he may make things worse, so he just watches on in sadness.

"Penitente? Wait!" Serac cries, rushing to her side. "What is wrong? This has been happening with you quite often lately. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh Serac. I'm sorry. I don't want to, talk about it," she sadly remarks, looking to the floor before lying down. Serac does the same thing, before wrapping his wing round her trying to keep her comforted. He twines his tail with hers, and rests his left talons over her right ones. Resting their heads on the stone below, they slide them to be beside each other's.

"You know you can tell me. I'll always be here for you. You can trust me."

"I know, it's just — never mind." Penitente reluctantly goes silent.

"I'll give you some time alone," Serac offers, rising to his feet before nuzzling Penitente on her snout. Silverlight can see she likes Serac's company, but as he heads off Penitente says something to him.

"Wait!" She raises her head as Serac turns back to face her. "Please, don't leave me alone. I like all that you've done for me, but most of all I… I like the comfort you give me."

Serac gallantly heads back to her, bowing his head and giving her a nuzzle on the cheek. "Do you… always feel alone?" Serac calmly questions as he lays down beside her once more. She looks towards him a little relieved, knowing he is there for her.

"Sometimes," she responds a little cautiously, "I feel alone when everyone is around me. The same air I used to have I just don't, feel anymore. I just kept running away, never looking back." She pauses, moving her head closer to Serac's. "But when you're around me I feel, different somehow, like he is there, watching over me."

"I feel the same way about you. I always promised her I would find new friends." He thinks back about her. "But now, I can never… never prove to her I can. Everyone here is proof of that, but then, thinking about you, I always feel like I'm, complete again." His last words begin pulling at Silverlight's heartstrings, as he heard what Serac had explained opening up to another who feels exactly the same. This is the most Serac has ever gotten out of Penitente, of all the time he has practiced trying to befriend her. Now Silverlight just wishes he could be like this around Yucca, but she always manages to push him into a shell of embarrassment. The scene between Serac and Penitente comforting each other; the lick that he sees on Penitente's cheek, it is suddenly disturbed by a huge beating of wings from outside. Silverlight feels a certain foreboding presence as though his fears just overwhelmed him.

"Silver? What is wrong? Do you hear something?" Moonbeam questions in worry but Silverlight's attention is too drawn to the sound getting closer, his ears lowered and his jaws rearing up revealing his sharp teeth. His friends have not seen him like this in a good while, so they clearly understand he is stressed and frightened about something they have not figured out yet.

"Something is coming. I don't like it." The sound is even louder, and Silverlight still does not recognise what it is. He slithers off to the centre of the chamber acting spooked with his black tongue frantically flicking in and out. Those in the chamber at the time look to him in worry as he hisses loudly with his body lowered in fear when the sound increases like thunder to his ears, but before they could say anything Silverlight disappears down towards the homeroom and through the separating Winglet just exiting from the chamber where Tsunami is. The members of this Winglet all look to the strange NightWing in worry, wondering why he is so frightened all of a sudden.

"Ms. Tsunami! Ms. Tsunami!" Silverlight desperately calls for her amidst his fear.

"Silverlight? What is wrong? Why are you so scared?" Tsunami responds with her head lowered, trying to understand why he is so scared.

"Something is coming here! Something big! I don't recognise it! Please! I don't want anything to happen to us!" His reply happens so fast, Tsunami barely has time to recall what he said.

"Slow down."

"Please!" Silverlight pauses to calm himself down. "Something big is coming to Jade Mountain! Its wing beats are like thunder!" Tsunami rapidly rushes out into the recreation chamber, calling for the others.

Her voice is ridiculously loud and Silverlight has to cover his ears.

"STARFLIGHT! SUNNY! CLAY! PERIL! THE ENTRANCE CHAMBER! NOW!"

He never knew she could bellow like that. He instantly runs back into the recreation chamber knowing Starflight will be there. He can protect him from the monster that is coming, and is the only reason why he is going back out where there could be danger.

* * *

Within seconds Silverlight appears in the recreation chamber at the same time Clay, Sunny, Starflight and Peril do. Fatespeaker also stands by Starflight to be his eyes. The oldest dragonets of the other Winglet's Silverlight remembers, stand to fight for protection of their Winglets, that counts Qibli, Changbai, Mindreader, Siamang and Zungenbecken because Highrise instantly cowers in his paranoia. Tera keeps her Winglet behind her, as she growls threateningly at whatever is coming closer. All of them ready to battle, charge towards the entrance chamber as the others follow regardless including Highrise and Silverlight, who did not want to be anywhere else except by Starflight's side. With these five clearly here, he knows the other teachers have no need to intervene.

The moment a huge dragon glides inside the entrance chamber that somehow houses almost every single dragon present at the academy, those at the front all attack with fire, ice or acid at the stranger.

"WAIT!" he cries wrapping himself with his wings like a protective shield in one complete movement. All their attacks just dissipate in a stream of smoke and steam as though he had firescales, but Tsunami readies her powerful tail to strike at the dragon regardless. Everyone in the immediate vicinity stare flabbergasted, completely perplexed as to why none of the attacks made left even a scar or wound on him, not even the ice breath from Changbai and he is one of their best fighters. Instantly in the second the stranger opens his wings, Tsunami henceforth swings her tail to contact him across the head with force, but Tsunami growls in anger when her tail simply strikes his wrists that he raised to block her strike. "You attack for no reason! I have not come here to harm you!"

"Dragonets! Return to your chambers!" Tsunami orders slamming her tail onto the rocky floor, before looking around at them all still staring. "Immediately!" Silverlight watches them go, but Fatespeaker starts to usher him along.

"Come on little one," Fatespeaker begins. "I'm afraid that means you and me too."

"But…"

"Silverlight please, stay. I bring dire news," the stranger calls out to him, giving Silverlight reason to hide behind Fatespeaker.

"This is a matter of urgency stranger!" Tsunami boldly remarks. "Silverlight cannot stay with us! He must go back to his chamber, where he is safe!"

"Silverlight must stay!" Silverlight cowers underneath Fatespeaker after the stranger speaks, and she looks to the stranger with a dark glare. "I know about all of you from this academy, but I'm afraid this urgent matter is regarding young Silverlight."

"Now wait just a minute there!" Starflight hissed. "What has this got to do with Silverlight?! We don't even know who you damn well are!" Starflight suddenly growls threateningly at the dragon, but he simply remains unfazed.

"Petty remarks and threats will do nothing to stop him! He has animus dragons working for him from every tribe."

"Animus dragons!" Peril blurts. "Who the hell are you talking about?!"

"His name is Darkmatter. He appeared in this world, from the celestial body that flew across our skies."

"The comet we saw before the meeting with Burn at the end of the war!" Sunny screeched with alarm.

"You mean on the false brightest night," Starflight states.

"Yes. The exact same comet you would've seen." The stranger bows his head low amidst the respect of these dragons. "I am Prince Flare of the VolcanoWing tribe that hails from the continent Pyrus."

"If he's a VolcanoWing, then I must be the goddess of fire," Peril mutters satirically.

"Shush!" Tsunami glares at her.

"As I was saying. I come here seeking counsel to discuss terms for an alliance with you, as per King Pyrus' orders." He pauses, not willing to impart the recent events that his tribe had faced. "My Queen has been taken from her palace, my King is gravely wounded, and our soldiers are dead."

"Dead! How?" Sunny questions looking a little clueless.

"We were attacked by two of Darkmatter's animus dragons." he bows his head in sorrow. "We didn't, stand a chance. Especially from the NightWing known as Nightblade."

 _NightWing!_ Silverlight suddenly thought, curiously looking out from underneath Fatespeaker.

"The way she fought us was brutal, like she used hidden blades."

 _She must've been the one who attacked us._ He pauses in his mind, suddenly remembering what happened to him all over again, the horror he still recalls as he cowers in fear once more. _Why does it keep coming back to haunt me? My memory of the attack!_ Silverlight sees Starflight look towards him amidst his shaking, as though his thoughts just told him where he was.

"This news has distressed Silverlight far too much. I proclaim we continue this discussion for our alliance in private," Starflight acclaims. Flare looks to Silverlight sad that he has to bear all of this, but the real reason has not been conferred as of yet.

"Silverlight needs to know. Darkmatter has plans for him."

"What?!" Starflight stomps his foot down in anger. "I will not let that happen!"

"Starflight calm down," Sunny answers.

"Does he even know of his abilities?" Flare questions in awe.

 _Abilities! What abilities?_ Silverlight looks back up to the VolcanoWing in confusion.

"He is not ready for that!" Tsunami suddenly blurts, scraping her claws in distress across the stone.

"I see." Flare looks to Silverlight, then speaks with the SeaWing again. "Let us discuss my king's plea in solitude." Flare then casually greets each of the adult dragons in turn the way VolcanoWings do, rearing onto his haunches resting a talon on the recipients' left shoulders, and ending with his head along the fronts of their heads. Peril wants to back away when he tries to do the same with her, but out of respect she can do nothing. Silverlight knows she has Firescales, and knows exactly how dangerous they can be, but when Flare touches Peril for the VolcanoWing greet, there is not even a sound of scales burning. All of them stare flabbergasted at Flare, but understand there is little time for him to remain here. They follow him with Silverlight close behind.

* * *

Entering the recreation chamber, Silverlight clearly sees all the Winglet's did not do as they were ordered by the head of the academy. He sees Tsunami fuming at them all, as she slams her tail into the floor.

"When I _say_ your chambers, I _mean_ your chambers! NOW!"

"But…Ms. Tsunami. We have lesson," a young SeaWing bravely speaks, as she walks up to Tsunami. "How can we study if we have to go back to our chambers?"

"A good point, little Anemone." Tsunami looks up to the others. "I'm sorry for raising my voice to you all, please. Mr. Webs is awaiting you for Geography, and Ms. Greatness for language arts. Please go to your lessons."

"Thank you Ms. Tsunami," Anemone complies happily, before all the dragonets start heading off to their lessons. Silverlight is ushered along with the rest by Fatespeaker, but as he looks at Moonbeam, his best friend he only just met again after a whole year, he just callously looks away all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Silverlight wonders why Moonbeam is acting this way all of a sudden, but before he can ask or find out, he disappears behind the wall of the tunnel without even looking back. Silverlight glances to where Starflight and the others had been only moments ago, but he never sees them. _Why do I feel so alone all of a sudden?_ Lowering his head, he too disappears round the corner.


	5. A Flare and a Reason

**Chapter 4:  
A Flare and a Reason**

The bustle in the classroom has always been a cacophony for Silverlight's ears, but for the length of time he has suffered all this he knows to ignore what he calls background noise. In the beginning he could not study or focus because of it, but now it helps him to focus much more pleasantly. Everyone is still settling down for the first lesson of the day, so he can understand the reasons why there is so much tumultuousness in the chamber. The walls do not help all that much, they just bounce all the sound from one to another as though they are trying to discuss anything they can amidst the many voices that overwhelm them.

 _I'm so glad Kinkajou is not gonna be coming over here, not now that she has settled down over there with Turtle and the rest of her Winglet. Just please only speak when asked or spoken to. Whenever you start, we never get a word in._ Silverlight soon begins watching Webs walking into the chamber, clearly not amused by the constant din of the students for his lesson, but still amidst the understanding it is just typical of them to do this everyday first thing. He is holding a scroll neatly rolled between his talons, and some other thing Silverlight cannot quite see. His guess could be a map seeing as this is geography, and if that is the case he already knows how boring this lesson will be. _Three moons. If that is a map of Pyrrhia, I'm gonna be bored out of my brains. I've already memorised the entire map of Pyrrhia. Why must we go back through it yet again?_ He sees Webs rear up onto his stone desk to place the two scrolls, before looking at the whole class with a prolonged glare. He is soon whacking his tail on the floor of the chamber getting the attention of his students.

"Quiet! Quiet!" The students instantly go silent, including Kinkajou, which of course surprised even Webs himself. Silverlight then watches the SeaWing pull down a screen with clips, before connecting the large scroll to them and turning on a backlight so the whole class could see clearly what is there. Much to Silverlight's anticipation the huge map of Pyrrhia is indeed there, visible to all in the room if Webs moved from his spot with his wings against his side.

Silverlight sighs. _Typical. Again we must study the same map we always do. What exactly is his plan for this lesson anyway? We can't even see it with him in the way._

"As you all know, this is the map of the continent Pyrrhia." Webs taps the centre of the map over his shoulder with a claw, before walking to one side.

Silverlight studies the empty map all of a sudden. _Come to think of it, why is it blank?_ Silverlight thought with a little confusion.

"So why is it that nothing is written on this map?" He pauses, not expecting anyone to answer his rhetorical question. "Well. That is where you come in. Let's see how well you remember Pyrrhia's map off by heart." Webs gives a smirk to the whole class that Silverlight reads as 'Not many of you will remember everything', but Silverlight suddenly raises a talon to get his attention.

"Em, Mr. Webs."

"Yes Silverlight." Webs walks towards Silverlight, looking a little stern in the eyes.

"As I know the whole map of Pyrrhia off by heart, _can I_ sit this one out?"

"Hmm." Webs taps his talons on the floor. "You can, if you can answer this question. Do you know the _exact_ location of Queen Lagoon's Island Palace in the Kingdom of the Sea from ancient times? Please come up to the map and mark where it was."

Silverlight thinks for a moment as he studies the map from his desk, before rising to his feet and heading to the map at the front of the class. He picks up a small fragment of charcoal from the tray on Webs' desk, and sits on his haunches to reach the exact location on the map he knows the old palace used to be. He then draws the shape of the island in the northernmost point of the second and third largest islands from the peninsula, a tail's tip away. Webs walks up to the front of the class to see exactly where Silverlight put his answer, and he backs away to give Webs more space to see. Placing the charcoal back on the teacher's desk, Silverlight clearly sees Webs losing his balance momentarily, because he holds himself up against the front table due to how stunned he has become.

"That is, _amazing_." He looks to Silverlight flabbergasted. "Only one other student would manage to answer that question correctly, and that is Snail. Well done Silverlight. I believe you can sit this part out now."

"Thank you sir." He bows his head joyous for getting something correct, before heading back to his desk. Passing by a SeaWing, he is tapped on the shoulder gracefully.

"Well done Silverlight," Snail complements with a beaming smile before going back to looking at the map Webs is standing by once again.

"Thank you Snail." Once the NightWing sits himself back down, Webs instantly points at a random student in his class.

"Serac!" He motions for him to come to the front of the class. Silverlight looks at his friend rising up to his feet, before watching him head to Webs. "Where was the old NightWing Kingdom located?" To Silverlight's surprise, Serac actually knows the answer as he draws a circle around the peninsula in the south-easternmost point on the map with the charcoal piece. "Well done Serac." He picks out another student with his eyes, before calling their name as Serac returns to his seat after returning the item he used to the desk. "Kinkajou!" Kinkajou rises to her feet.

"Oh great," Highrise begins. "Now she will never shut up." Highrise is sitting to Silverlight's left at the very back of the chamber, so Silverlight of course would hear him first.

"Where is the location of Queen Snowfall's Palace please?"

"I remember exactly where that is, around the north-westernmost point of the map, but I cannot reach that location because I am too small. Can you please find me something to stand on so I can reach, or I guess I could climb on you to reach her palace, but it is so far away you'll need to fly me over there? And brrr, so cold too."

"Kinkajou. Just draw there with the charcoal, you do not need to explain," Webs replies as the little RainWing picks up the charcoal from the desk.

"But then how will everyone in the class know where it is if I do not say?" Webs lets her climb on his shoulders before taking her to the left of the map. "I mean, just drawing it is not gonna explain exactly where it will be, that is what words are for, and I love words, I never run out of words in my speech." Kinkajou correctly draws where the exact location of the palace in question is, still chatting away. "Especially because words are the most important manner of communication any dragon needs to learn. I once had to speak for Queen Glory when we were captured four years ago, because she never could speak with that _awful_ gag in her mouth." Webs lets her slide off of him, and surprisingly she heads back to her seat still blabbering on after putting the drawing increment back where she got it from. "It was horrible looking and I couldn't get it out for her…"

"That's enough now Kinkajou," Webs replies, changing the subject entirely. "You did very well at answering my question."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Webs. I always was a smart little RainWing..." Her voice trails off knowing she needs to listen.

"Ugh. You still are Kinkajou," Highrise mutters under his breath so Webs does not hear.

"Siamang!" Siamang reluctantly rises from his seat. "Where exactly will you find The Scorpion Den?"

"Em…" Siamang thinks for a while as he takes a few steps forward, before collecting the charcoal from the desk ready to draw the symbol for the location he thinks The Scorpion Den is located. "Somewhere in the desert?" He draws a scorpion in detail at the north-westernmost point of the desert much to Webs' disgrace as he incorrectly answered his question. Tutting and shaking his head, Siamang understands he had got it wrong.

"Nice scorpion, but I'm afraid you were meant to draw it in the central region." He draws an arrow to the correct location. "It does not matter though, you were pretty close anyway, but try not to put all the work into the symbols of a map. That will take far too long."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Webs." Siamang heads back to his seat in the third row.

"Anemone!" Webs is ultimately disgusted with Anemone at the back of the class, and Silverlight knows this will go on Anemone's record for the new year as he turns to the making out scene. Anemone is still snogging Tamarin even with Webs' eyes boring at her. "Anemone and Tamarin! That is enough! You are in class!"

He calls them both up to the front of the class. Before Anemone and Tamarin can even get up from their seats, however, their fellow students immediately turn their attention to the back of the classroom, wishing to understand why Webs is yelling. Everyone erupts into laughter, except for Silverlight, Yucca, Serac, Penitente and Kinkajou. Silverlight knows Kinkajou feels horrible for her ashamed friend, and he too is not a heartless dragon over something so inappropriate as kissing in class. He expected Yucca, Serac and Penitente to not laugh because they too understand what love feels like.

Webs raises his voice to silence the whole class. "Quiet!" He looks to them both. Silverlight is surprised to see Tamarin actually look to where Webs is standing, despite not being able to see at all. He still has no idea why she is blind, and knows it will feel unfair if he asks her about her condition.

 _Poor Tamarin. I want to ask how she became blind, but a proper dragon wouldn't ask such unimportant things that have nothing to do with him. What question are they both gonna be given? If they correctly answer it, maybe they won't go into detention but I doubt Webs is even feeling partial at all._

"What are the names of the three largest rivers, and can you mark them on the map?"

Webs' question does seem like a hard one now that Silverlight thinks about it. _How can Tamarin write down anything if she cannot see? And will Anemone even know any of the rivers there? Though they do deserve it kinda, for what they were doing earlier._ Silverlight watches them converse and can clearly see Tamarin trying to remember the three largest rivers as Anemone goes to write the names down. Five minutes later, they still do not know where the other two are located or even the specific names. _Three Moons you two. You should know all this from last year. Mr. Webs clearly will not be happy with you now. The Winding Tail River is to the south of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, and the Great Five-Tail River is south of the Ice Kingdom._

"Time!" All Webs can do is shake his head in disgust.

"Oh! Could you not give us a little more time please? I'm sure we'll get this," Anemone speaks up for Tamarin.

"I'm afraid not! You both are in detention for kissing in my class. Go back to your seats please, and no more of your antics, the pair of you."

They both walk back together with their heads down in contrite and embarrassment.

"We are sorry Mr. Webs. It won't happen again, I swear," Tamarin replies, looking up to where he is standing despite seeing nothing due to her blindness.

"Indeed it will not girls." He looks around the class for yet another student. "Highrise!"

Silverlight watches him rise to his feet in alarm. "Yes, sir."

"Where is the exact location of Queen Glory's Royal Pavilion?" Webs questions, watching Highrise walk towards him.

Highrise picks up the charcoal from Webs' desk, but he only stares at the map, shuffling his talons back and forth nervously for the first minute, trying to find where it could be before speaking. "Um. In the Rainforest Kingdom?" And then he just randomly marks somewhere in the southernmost region of the rainforest.

"That is far from correct Highrise," Webs sighs. "You will find it in the center of the Rainforest Kingdom, just between the RainWing and NightWing villages." He draws an arrow towards the tall circle of trees in the Rainforest Kingdom. "The well known landmark is the tall trees here." He taps the location with his claw so Highrise can clearly see exactly where.

"Oh." Highrise lowers his head, a little upset for guessing wrong. "Sorry."

"Just keep trying to memorise everything you can. I'm sure you'll manage it Highrise." Silverlight does not understand why the SkyWing never remembered. He has been growing very close to Queen Glory ever since his time here at Jade Mountain Academy, and he clearly had been taught constantly by Silverlight whenever they had any breaks. Highrise heads back to his seat after returning the drawing increment to the desk, and Webs looks around the class for yet another as Silverlight takes out his scroll. Webs knows he has been writing since he was taught by Starflight and Fatespeaker, but of course he has had his fair share of detentions because of the times he chooses to write, but not this time. Webs understands he will focus in his lesson when something new comes around, but until then Silverlight is allowed to write in the class.

"Writing already Silverlight." Highrise quietly speaks upon sitting back down so Webs does not hear him as another IceWing is called up to the front of the class. "Does he seriously believe you know the map off by heart?"

"Well obviously. I was called up first after I asked permission to sit out this half of the lesson, with a question no one here other than Snail could correctly answer." He pauses. "You saw his reaction and you know me, if something new for the class starts I will instantly go back to paying attention."

"That's not what happened first time you did this two years ago."

"I know."

"Quiet at the back!" Webs shouts to them both with a whack of his tail on the floor, causing Highrise to instantly go back to watching. Silverlight takes out his Scriber's Claw and ink, before writing a good few pages of his story.

* * *

Clay suddenly arrives in the class twenty minutes later. By that time, the whole map had been filled with the names and symbols of the places around Pyrrhia, some in the wrong spots but most correctly positioned.

 _Why is Clay here? He was having that meeting wasn't he? Is it over already?_ Silverlight thinks as he looks up to the MudWing.

"Ah, Clay. Thank you for doing this for me."

"No worries. Our scribe had been hard at work over the Summer Break, to professionally copy this map at such short notice on a larger scale. She believes you will find it much to your liking."

 _She? Has Mr. Webs got a love interest now? That sounds great if he does. Perhaps all those times he was away, he was in search of a new wife. I've heard the stories about Riptide, so I am certain he will be over the moons with joy._

"Of course." He smiles before bowing his head to thank Clay, who casually heads back out from the chamber. Webs carefully unclips the map of Pyrrhia and rolls it up to leave it on the side, then unrolls the scroll Clay gave him to clip it in place like the last. Silverlight despite not seeing much of the map, clearly can see it is so much different to what he already knows. He puts his writing away just when Webs goes to speak. "Now then class. The map behind me is one you will not recognise, unless we have students here from this particular continent."

 _I swear I know that coastline,_ Silverlight thinks conditionally as he looks constantly at the south-westernmost portion he could see. _I_ do _know that coastline. The Sands of the Spine. That's near the Spine Jungle, where I came from as well as Moonbeam._ He is just about to ask when Webs seems to answer his possible question once walking to the side of the map.

"This is the continent Pyrus."

 _I miss it back home. When can I go back there?_ However, not even he knows the entire continent of Pyrus, and no one else seems to either. The map was empty almost, with only a few names that Silverlight reads in his mind. _The Tail Scutes Peninsula; Mt. Pyrus; The Vulcan Fells; The Icefall Mountains and The Talon Pillars. I've never even heard of those. The Sands of the Spine and The Spine Jungle though, I knew those off by heart._ Before he could think to ask a question, Webs starts walking to each table, handing out an empty scroll one at a time. One scroll in particular, the one given to Tamarin, looks different from all the others. By the way she strokes the map along the lines of the continent and where the words should be, Silverlight guesses it is in Braille. He recalls Braille being mentioned for scavengers in the distant past on Pyrus, and Tamarin thanks Webs for giving her one she can study for the time being.

"Once we know of the other locations, Tamarin, I'll ask for you. As for the rest of you!" He walks back to his desk looking at all the others. "You have a blank scroll! This half of the lesson is for you to draw what you see, in your own way! Do not lose this custom map, because you will not get another chance to scribe your own! Think from last year, how maps are usually drawn! Please begin!"

"Mr. Webs!" Silverlight raises a talon.

"Yes, Silverlight," Webs answers, not too bothered.

"I came from the south-west. There is nothing written there. Why is that?"

"No one knows what that area is called. Not yet."

"Can I just say what it is please?"

"Seeing as you know about it, I suppose."

"The Sands of the Spine, and the Spine Jungle. I came from there, as did Moonbeam."

"He's right Mr. Webs," Moonbeam continues. "We both used to live there." Moonbeam surprisingly glares in disgust at Silverlight for no apparent reason.

"Very well." Webs nods his thanks to Silverlight, before heading back to the map to write down the names in the eligible locations.

"Teacher's pet!"

"Shut up, Moonbeam! Why are you even speaking to me anyway? You clearly want to avoid me!"

"Hey! I never said that!"

"Since I was spoken with by Prince Flare, clearly you do!"

Webs raises his voice towards them after writing the two location names. "Quiet!"

Silverlight ignores him, wanting to get his point across. "Let me guess! You're hiding something from us!"

"What?!" Moonbeam rises from his spot, angrily glowering his jaws at Silverlight.

"Why else would you be acting like this to me?!" His reply did not seem to have any fright, for he just stares, waiting for Moonbeam to make the first move.

"You wanna fight!" Moonbeam shouts, but then there is a sudden whack of a tail between both of their desks.

"Silence! What in three moons brought this up?!"

"He started it!" Silverlight remarks, moving his head in Moonbeam's direction.

"Enough!" Webs stomps down his foot. "Detention, the pair of you! After class!" He forcefully pushes Moonbeam back down onto his haunches. "Don't ever pick a fight in my class again!" Webs grumbles before heading back to his desk.

"Guess the girls won't be alone after all," Highrise remarks to Silverlight.

"Tch! Thanks for being so kind," Silverlight sarcastically answers back not making much eye contact. _What in three moons was that all about Moonbeam?_ Silverlight thinks looking towards his best friend in rebuke. _That was so damn uncalled for. I wasn't much better I know. Why did I not just ignore him like he had to me? I'm stupid! Now I expect we'll fight in detention. I wouldn't put that passed him. He really seemed like he wanted to hurt me!_ Trying to forget the earlier scene, he instantly goes to draw the map at the front of the class until the end of the lesson.

* * *

The students of Webs' geography class place their tools back into their knapsacks, before being given a scroll holder they can safely carry around their necks like a necklace. Silverlight understands this much as he clips both ends of his scroll inside the holder, knowing it will not fall out or unravel. _Oh. If only I had two of these, I could carry my novel safely as well. Guess I'll head to the library chamber after my detention. My map will be safe in my very own cubby hole there._

Walking out from the geography cave, Silverlight is surprised to see Prince Flare and the others waiting in the recreation chamber for him, as the moment he arrives, they all rise to their feet. He follows Moonbeam at a distance, noticing him casually walk between the two girls with Webs towards the detention hollow, looking back to Prince Flare who seems to raise his talon in worry for some reason. Silverlight sighs before looking ahead again with his head down. _Why am I the one everyone seems to be worried about today? I don't see them worrying about any of the others, so what is so important for me to be watched constantly. I hate it! No wonder I'm being called a teacher's pet like I was my first year here._ He looks back to the teachers with the VolcanoWing, and sees Sunny rise to her feet before walking towards them. Her look says something on the lines of, 'Detention, on your first day back?', but Silverlight did not seem to care much. He glares at Moonbeam ahead of him, blaming him in his mind. _This is all your fault, Moonbeam. Just be thankful I'm still your best friend, 'cause otherwise I'd be disowning you right now. You're the one to blame for all of this._

Sunny has a firm eye on all four students in the detention chamber, especially Moonbeam and Silverlight for their earlier fight. Webs had told Sunny that Moonbeam had picked a fight in his class with Silverlight, so of course they both are on either side of the two girls with enough distance between them. Strangely enough, the SandWing is lying beside Silverlight as if she needs to protect him.

 _Please Ms. Sunny. I want to be left alone,_ Silverlight thought, as if he expected Sunny would hear his words.

"I'm sorry, Silverlight. I was told by Tsunami to keep you close to my side."

"But why is Ms. Tsunami the head if you're the founder?"

"It is just what we agreed on that day, young'un."

"And why though, am I the centre of attention now that Prince Flare has arrived? It makes no sense. I'm being disliked again, like before."

"Disliked?" Sunny screeches suddenly. "Why would you be disliked? You have all your friends and they still love you as a friend."

"That's not the point. My best friend is disliking me."

"Hey! Stop talking about me Silverlight!" Moonbeam rises to his feet glaring at Silverlight, giving Sunny a reason to raise her voice towards him as she stands.

"Moonbeam! Lie yourself back down this instant!"

Moonbeam sighs. "Whatever." He then lays back down looking away with a disheartened grunt.

"And do not use that tone with me please!" Sunny looks back to Silverlight. "I'm sorry about that. Perhaps we should talk about something else."

"What else is there to talk about?" He looks down to the floor. "I'd rather say nothing anymore."

"Oh." Sunny seems a little hurt after Silverlight's reply, but understands as she heads to the two girls. "So. Kissing in class you two."

"It was my fault, Ms. Sunny," Anemone begins. "I thought we could get away with it since Mr. Webs was looking away. I know not to now. These things are best left in private."

"Does he have anything against us Ms. Sunny? I mean, I know I'm blind, Anemone is an animus, and her and I love each other." Tamarin pauses, holding a soft increment between her talons. There was never a time since Silverlight has been at Jade Mountain Academy that Tamarin ever went anywhere without it, even on their school trips when they had them. It must keep her comforted like Starflight and Fatespeaker do to him. He misses not being by their sides. "But it just seems like he has something against us being, you know."

"Of course he doesn't Tamarin. None of us do. We've all learnt to accept our differences, as have your friends."

"Not all of them," Moonbeam suddenly blurts out.

"Moonbeam, I will not say it again. Stop interfering! Can't you try to be more soft spoken like Silverlight or Moonwatcher?"

"Sorry." He casually rises to his feet and sadly walks into the farthest corner before laying down, and Silverlight notices him crying. For all the times he has known him, his specific actions are most recognisable by the way he tilts his head away from them to cover his eyes with his forearm. However, since Flare's arrival, he has been acting very strange. Not even Silverlight can understand why he has been like this, but Sunny heads over to him which Silverlight soon acknowledges to be for a comforting mannerism. _Whatever is going on it seems to be hurting you Moonbeam, so why do you do this, to your best friend even? Why do this so much you end up breaking down? I wish I could comfort you as well, but now I can't trust you._ He does not wish to hear their conversation, but soon turns his gaze up towards the VolcanoWing who suddenly appears in the chamber.

"Prince Flare?" Silverlight is thoroughly confused by his appearance. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you is all. Is everything alright?"

"Well. Things have been better." _What is this all about so suddenly?_

"You clearly do have something on your mind. You can share that with me right? I'll do my best to help."

"It's nothing I can't solve on my own. Thanks for the offer."

"No worries. I'll be around to listen whenever you feel the need to speak with me."

"Are you really a prince, Flare?" Anemone suddenly questions.

"Of course. I am the eldest son of King Pyrus and Queen Pyra." He shows off his wings. "I even have the special markings on my wings, as do you."

"Wow," Anemone replies, completely amazed, "that's amazing."

"However. There is a reason why I come here right now." He pauses. "There is word that a spy may be lurking nearby."

"A spy! For whom?" Tamarin complies, interested now as well.

"For an evil dragon named Darkmatter. He has indeed captured my mother. That's why I came here. I knew the Dragonets of Destiny were still alive, and that they run an entire school for dragonets like yourselves. I also came here to ask for assistance." He sits himself down and the heat from his scales seems tenfold to that from even Peril herself, especially now that Silverlight feels them so close to him even though Flare is a good dragon size away from him.

"Whoa! The heat from your scales is impressive, Prince Flare."

"That's because of where I hail from."

"It's like you're a volcano."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far Silverlight, but I do live in Mt. Pyrus with my tribe."

Anemone unintentionally raises her voice when she says, "There's a dragon tribe in a volcano?! Whoa!"

"Calm down Anemone." Silverlight glares at her suddenly, his look explaining about the spy.

"It does not matter if the spy knows or not Silverlight," Flare sighs. "Mother's capture has already happened, and nothing we can do will get her back right now." Silverlight can see he is hurt by mentioning his mother again but does not go to touch him in case he burns, which Flare acknowledges before reassuring him there is nothing to worry about. "We generate our own heat, and can control it to our will. So don't feel like touching my scales will burn you Silverlight. I assure you, you will only feel a most comforting warmth."

"Come to think of it, I don't actually feel the heat coming from you anymore," Silverlight ascertains before asking. "Does it only happen when you move?"

"That is true."

"But why does it seem like everyone is protecting me all of a sudden? Is Darkmatter…really after me?" There is then a sudden call for Flare from outside before he could even answer Silverlight's question.

"Prince Flare! You are needed," Tsunami calls as she brings her head inside. "Now, please!"

"But, Silverlight. He needs protection," Prince Flare pleads.

"He'll be safe. I assure you." Tsunami explains.

"Just this once. He needs to know what has been going on at his home continent Pyrus."

"If you must." Tsunami nods to Sunny, who nods back in agreement.

"Hey! Why does he get out early?!" Moonbeam shouts after turning himself to face them. "I lived there too! Shouldn't I be allowed!?"

"This does not concern you right now Moonbeam," Sunny replies.

He looks to her awestricken. "But…"

"I'm sorry. Please understand."

"Just so long as I get to know as well. My family might be in danger!" Moonbeam goes silent after getting his point across.

"We can do that," Sunny assures, before Silverlight looks worried to her and Moonbeam watching him go, but who could be the one asking for Flare?

 _Why is he trying to get involved?_ Silverlight thinks as he is led by Flare around the corner into the girth of the recreation chamber once more which mysteriously is silent.

* * *

Entering the recreation chamber Silverlight could see three strange new VolcanoWings, two of which salute upon Prince Flare's arrival. The younger of the three heads straight to Prince Flare and greets him the same way Flare did to the Dragonets of Destiny present at Jade Mountain Academy and Peril. Flare had to lower his own body just so the younger one could reach him.

"Brother Flare. It is great to see you again."

"And the same to you Flaem. You have a message for me from father."

"Not exactly. He sent me after you, just to keep you safe in case Darkmatter and his forces attacked. I can return and inform him now, that you made it safely to your destination."

"Is father pulling through?"

"He had suffered many wounds and a fatal blow when Ripcrest attacked with Nightblade, but our healers have kept him alive." Flare sighs in utmost relief for this good news, and a tear sizzles along his cheek.

"That is such a relief."

"Do you intend to return with me, now that the founders of Jade Mountain Academy know what is happening?" Prince Flaem questions.

"I'm afraid not. Silverlight needs all the protection he can get. I want to add to those numbers, so I am remaining here at the school." Silverlight looks up to Flaem, then directs his eyeline into the distance.

"Is he, the young NightWing Silverlight?" Prince Flaem questions in wonder.

"He is indeed." Flare then explains what was discussed about Silverlight in the earlier meeting, in as little words as possible, keeping his senses sharp in case the spy appears. "Darkmatter is after a NightWing born under three moons, with the exact same pattern of silver scales around his eyes. I believe Silverlight is his very target." Prince Flaem backs up a few steps in understanding. "I will remain here as a teacher in training, and protect Silverlight in Starflight's stead." He then quickly recalls what Moonbeam wanted to know. "A student here named Moonbeam, wants to know how some of the NightWings are doing amidst the protection of Queen Liona, from the RainWing tribe of Pyrus' Spine Jungle."

"After the invasion two years ago, no word of any more raids have been known. All the families there, are now safe and well."

"That is good news. Thank you for your visit little brother." He salutes to his brother and the two guards, before looking at the older dragons on either side of Flaem. "Conflagration. Inferno. Please, return Prince Flaem safely back to Mt. Pyrus."

"On our honour Prince Flare," they both reply in unison bowing their goodbyes before heading off back into the skies, to return safely home at Mt. Pyrus. Sunny walks out with Moonbeam, Anemone and Tamarin for their next lesson, but not until the NightWing is told his family are alright.

"Moonbeam."

"Yes." He did not sound very amused by the VolcanoWing addressing him.

"Watch your tone Moonbeam," Sunny reprimands. "He is a teacher here."

"It is quite alright Sunny." Flare lowers his head to speak with the NightWing. "Word is, the rest of your family are safe back home Moonbeam."

"Th-they're safe." Moonbeam lowers his jaw in surprise. "That's great!" He bows his head with thanks. "Thank you, for telling me. I want to see them again."

"You will young'un, during the Autumn Break," Clay reassures him. "I promise." The end of the quick interval soon begins, where all students head off to their next lesson. "I hear Ms. Greatness has a special class in store for you, and Mr. Webs as well."

Silverlight however is still in thought after what he had been told. _Prince Flare didn't mention anything about Darkmatter's plans to Moonbeam. I wonder why. Does he think Moonbeam may be the spy? I won't believe it. He's my best friend. I think it is best I say nothing about this to him just in case, or else everything may go to hell._


	6. Words on a Scroll

**Chapter 5:  
Words on a Scroll**

"I cannot stress this enough. He needs someone to protect him at all costs. I will gladly do it, for Starflight's sake," Flare conjectures much to Tsunami's digression.

"And I will not say this again Prince Flare. He is safe amidst the confines of this academy. Nothing will get in or out without my knowledge." She pauses. "You'll have to discuss this with the rest of us. We all already know what Silverlight means to both Starflight and Fatespeaker. They will do anything to keep him safe."

"I have combat experience even more so than yourself, Princess Tsunami. Wouldn't you rather he be safe with someone of my expertise than anyone else?"

"We will discuss this further in the private meeting area of our library." Tsunami stands to her feet in an act of dissent.

"I see you have decided," Flare concludes. Watching Silverlight heading towards his next class, he feels sad that he cannot go with him. He insists the young NightWing needs constant protection because of Darkmatter as Silverlight has been witnessing these past few moments every time he looks back. _Why must he look so sad? Nothing is gonna happen to me._ He glances at him once more, watching him raise a talon in worry then lower his head as he disappears round the corner.

* * *

The chamber is consistent to that of all the others in size, with minor differences like for instance the carved troughs in their stone desks filled with a liquid that looks like ink. This is the first thing Silverlight's eyes focus on, but as he sits down, he spots a poster-scroll explaining different ways of saying said, fixed in place like it is every time he comes into this specific lesson. Another poster-scroll describes punctuation marks and other language terminology but, unlike in Webs' class, everyone seems to be silent as though Greatness has told them all off countless times in the past. But Silverlight loves her lessons, and is one of her best and favourite students.

With Greatness' appearance in the class, Silverlight quickly perks up his favourite smile, which is instantly destroyed by Moonbeam's dull visage. _Whatever. Just another reason for you to call me names for no apparent reason._ Greatness reaches her desk and leans on it with her forearms, looking towards her students. Silverlight notices she is not wearing her usual diamond accessories on her horns and neck. Greatness then places small trays on her workspace with an array of different biological things resting on them, and the perforated metal lids beside them. Silverlight remembers these biologics from his studies with Clay in his lessons, but why would they be in a language arts class?

 _Why did she bring in Vanilla, Sandalwood and Camomile on those burner trays? They're all evenly positioned together with at least five of each. If I recall from Clay's lessons, they are mainly used for meditation._

"Good morning, children." Naturally, her voice has a tinge of worry because she expects no one to answer her back the same way, but always in a joyous manner.

"Good morning, miss!" the whole class replies in unison to each other. Clearly Moonbeam still likes her though, for Silverlight can see him acting slightly awkward by how cheerful she always is every time she looks to him with her sharp black eyes.

"Today's lesson is called Creative Memory Writing. This lesson focuses on one of your vivid memories, where you will be writing down what you remember as creatively as possible." She shows the two burner trays with her talons. "What I have here are three special biologics, set and ready. Carved into your desks, you have narrow troughs of ink. But first, we have a recall session."

 _Recall session? Is that the same thing we did with Webs?_

"Do any of you remember what our last lesson was about?"

 _Clearly. We have to remember what we studied for her last lesson last year._ Before Silverlight could raise a talon, Tera holds her arm up.

"Tera."

"We learnt about writing stories miss, and read a small extract from one of your chosen story scrolls."

"Very good, Tera." She pauses walking to the right of her desk. "So, what makes a good story?" Kinkajou instantly raises an arm, which is soon followed by a few groans of dispute.

"Oh, great!" Highrise complains.

"Highrise! Listen to what she has to say!" Greatness avers with a glare in his direction, giving him reason to cease complaining instantly.

"Sentence structure; good narrative, this includes the beginning, middle and end; conflict; character development; keeping to the genre you are writing with the correct wording; suspense; viewpoints; detailed description; dialogue, but never too much or too little; correct punctuation and locations to set the mood and emotions to name some, miss." Kinkajou amazingly breathed at every pause, surprisingly sitting back down on her haunches without saying another word. The whole class just stares at her in awe and curiosity, wondering why she did not continue regardless. She is not even chatting like she usually does.

Highrise soon whispers towards Silverlight amidst his perplexion. "Em. Did I die or something? Kinkajou never shuts up."

"Highrise, be quiet," Silverlight whispers in annoyance back at him. "I don't want to get detention, especially not in my favourite class."

"Silverlight!"

 _Ugh! Thanks, Highrise. You're such a nice friend._ "Yes, Ms. Greatness."

"Can you name me some good creative writing techniques?" She watches Silverlight stand to his feet.

 _Oh good. My forté._ "Poetic writing technique; point of view technique; suspense technique; narrating technique."

"Very good Silverlight." She smiles towards him.

 _Phew. I thought I was in trouble for a moment there._

"How many narrator types are there?"

Alba then stands to her feet, speaking in her kind way. "There are seven narrator types Ms. Greatness."

"Well done class. That will be all questions for this recall session. Now. Do we have any questions for today's lesson?"

"Miss." Silverlight begins raising a talon, as Greatness glances towards him gallantly. "How much should we write?"

"As much as you all can. Creative writing can be any amount of words you write, but solely for this lesson you need to write no less than two hundred words. A memory cannot be explored in detail for any less."

Highrise rapidly stands to his feet once Greatness finished. "Miss!" He may have heard a few laughs in the class, but he did not care. "Does our punctuation have to be perfect?" His question quickly silences those who did laugh, which clearly explains to Silverlight that their punctuation is not all that great.

"Well. I can see mistakes in the punctuation department piling up, especially by those who carelessly laughed. Do not disappoint me, Moonbeam, Kuppengebirge and Ermine." She looks back to Highrise. "But of course, your punctuation needs to be eligible and correctly implemented, however it does not have to be perfect Highrise."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you miss." Highrise sits down again.

"What about our spellings miss?" a young MudWing suddenly questions as he rises to his feet.

"I can put aside spelling mistakes, Newt, unless they do not sound like the word you tried to spell. But try to spell as best to your abilities, children. If you are unsure on word spellings, you can always raise a talon."

"Okay. Thank you miss," Newt kindly remarks as he sits back down again.

Then a RainWing suddenly stands to his feet, a little dopey-looking like he always used to be. Greatness looks to him, ready to listen. "Are we writing it word for word from what we remember?"

"If you write your memory word for word, Coconut, it is not considered creative writing. In creative writing you have creative freedom. This means you have no limits to how you want to portray your writing structure. Keep it unique, and it will look surprisingly stylish and an amazing read."

"Thank you miss, for answering my question." Coconut sits back down in his place.

Pike raises his arm, looking a little worried. "Em. What if… what if we get st-stuck miss?" The little SeaWing starts poking his front talons together in a shy manner, lowering his head that kinda makes him seem cute.

"You do not need to worry Pike. Getting stuck always happens to writers. It explains how vivid your imagination can be. A good hint is to write down notes, so you can eliminate each point you fulfil amidst your writing when you complete that point."

"Oh. Then I shall... try that. Thank you, miss."

"Are there any more questions you need me to answer children?"

Anemone then raises a talon in a serious way, giving Greatness a reason to immediately hear her out. "Yes, miss. A serious question. How will… Tamarin write without being able to see? It doesn't seem fair."

"You don't have to worry Anemone. I have my writing tools with me at all times." She reaches into her knapsack and pulls out both a stylus and slate.

"Do you need any assistance Tamarin?" Greatness kindly questions as she walks towards her.

"No thank you miss. These tools allow me to write in Braille, so I can read what I write by touch. I shouldn't need any assistance, but thank you for offering."

"Very well." Greatness heads back to her desk, giving time for Tamarin to ready her tools. She breathes fire on the biologics of both burner trays, and they begin to smoulder without much effort. She then places the lid atop the timber and plants, so it slowly spreads the smoke around the chamber through the riddling holes in the metal. Silverlight can already smell the scents, as though an incense stick was burning. "This meditation session will last for twenty minutes. Write down everything you will see as you remember a past experience. It can be anything, happy or sad, even emotional. Now then. Close your eyes everyone." She closes her eyes as the students do. "Breathe in…" She inhales slowly. "…and out…" Then she exhales the same way before repeating this a few more times. She then speaks in a hypnotising way. "Listen to my voice, as you forget everything. This is all you need to do. Listen, to my voice. Your surroundings now grow silent. Your mind clearing out the clouds. Your memo…" Her voice trails off into silence as Silverlight soon imagines himself amidst a chamber full of scrolls in meditation, his Scriber's Claw in hand he dips it in the narrow ink trough ready to write, somewhat consciously.

 _He is younger here with his arm wing and leg in a splint, recalling the location of the library in Jade Mountain Academy when he was first brought there. He is laying down on the stone floor looking at a scroll with words he could not read no matter how many times he had tried. He looks around spotting a female NightWing walking from an aisle, and he happily wags his tail with a beaming smile._

" _Hey Fatespeaker!"_

" _What is it Silverlight?"_

" _Please, may I have a moment with you?"_

" _Sure!" Fatespeaker heads towards him, laying down next to him with her wing over his body._

" _I cannot read what this says. I've been trying."_

" _You cannot read? Why did you not say so before?"_

" _I'm sorry. But this is the first time I've been here. Starflight carried me, so kindly after saying he had a surprise for me. All these scrolls are so fun to touch, and I really love it here."_

" _Yes. He cares a lot about you. But I have just the thing. Come on." Silverlight struggles to stand and wobbles slightly, only to be caught by Fatespeaker when he suddenly falls. "Oops. Careful."_

" _Thanks. But when can I be able to get up on my own? I hate being unable to do things." He looks down a little sad._

" _Healing sure takes its time, doesn't it Silverlight?" She tries to sound cheery to make Silverlight feel better. "But you'll be fine. So. Let's go find Starflight."_

" _Yeay! Starflight!" Silverlight happily replies, before Fatespeaker directs him to Starflight's stone counter. Upon appearing there, Starflight looks towards them only knowing they are there by their presence._

" _What can I do for you young Silverlight?"_

" _Em. Well. I would like to learn how to read please."_

" _You, cannot read my boy," Starflight replies in worry all of a sudden._

" _No. I've tried since being here, but I just can't." He lowers his head in sadness once again, thinking he will never be able to read in his life. The calming voice of Starflight soon cheers him up again._

" _Aww. No need to feel sad Silverlight. We both will help you. We understand you've never done this before." He carefully leads Silverlight towards a stone table with Fatespeaker on his other side._

" _So. Does that mean, you'll both, teach me?"_

" _That is correct my boy," Starflight stated._

" _Yeay!" He joyously wags his tail once more after hearing this news. "Thanks so much! I'll try my very best!"_

" _You always do, little Silverlight," Fatespeaker complies before finding his scroll for him, returning also with a writing claw and ink bottle._

" _Thank you."_

" _Now then. Let's begin with the alphabet." Starflight rests his dominant talons on Silverlight's, and helps him write the first letter in both upper and lower case. Fatespeaker then says the first letter out loud for Silverlight to repeat._

" _Repeat after me Silverlight. A."_

" _A."_

" _Well done." Starflight directs him to write the second letter in the same way as the first._

" _B." Fatespeaker's gentle voice continues._

" _...B." The young NightWing struggles to say the letter, but still managed._

" _Very good Silverlight." Her answer is a beaming smile followed by a mouth opening in joy._

" _What's next?" Starflight repeats the action he did a second time for the third letter, and Fatespeaker's kind voice speaks it for Silverlight to repeat in turn. They repeat this for all letters of the alphabet, and are amazed at how well Silverlight pronounced them all._

" _You're soooooo good at this Silverlight."_

" _I am, aren't I? This is so fun."_

" _Now it gets more difficult."_

" _D...diffi-c...cult?" Silverlight questions in awe, struggling to say the large word._

" _Yes, my boy. I'll say a word, and you must try to say that word after me before writing down how it sounds."_

" _Okay. I'll try."_

" _Scroll." Starflight begins and Silverlight repeats the same word before thinking on how it sounds._

" _Scr-oll. Scroll," came Fatespeaker's gentle voice, before she watches him start to write the word on the scroll. She is surprised how he naturally knew to leave a line underneath the alphabet he worked so hard on moments ago, and even more so when the word 'scroll' is correctly written down. "Wow Silverlight. That is perfect."_

" _Library," Starflight kindly avers._

" _Li-br...Li-br..." Silverlight struggles to say the word but does not give up. "Lie-brare-ree. Libra-ry. Library."_

" _Well done, little one. You're a natural." Fatespeaker rubs her head on Silverlight's, causing him to return the same action with a trickle of a tear down his cheek. He then writes down the word how it sounds on the scroll. Fatespeaker cheers for him then says each letter in turn of the correct spelling, which Silverlight gladly writes down underneath what he wrote very confused by the way it looks._

" _But. That is not the same way it sounds." He looks up to her curiously._

" _No. However, it is the correct spelling. What you did write though, is exactly how it looks when pronounced out loud."_

" _Oh. It is so, interesting. How d...different it sounds to how it spells. Why, is that?"_

" _That is due to the history of its use over thousands of years, Silverlight," Starflight explains. "Over time, the way words were spelt then slowly changed into the more modern version you see before you."_

" _Wow."_

" _Now we have a challenge," Starflight continued. "Can you spell out your very name?"_

" _Silverlight?" He speaks his own name just to be certain on what Starflight was meaning._

" _Yes. That's right. Can you spell Silverlight?" The little NightWing mentally processes how his name sounds, before writing down 'Silverlite'. He is unsure if the way he wrote it down was correct so Fatespeaker repeats what she did for the word Library, saying each letter in turn which Silverlight writes down like before, noting the correct spelling of his name. He writes his name down again, making sure to study the last three letters so he can correctly write 'Silverlight'._

" _Very good, Silverlight," Fatespeaker compliments him before searching for a different scroll. She returns with it in her talons, before rolling it out in front of Silverlight. "Now, we can try some light reading." She slides a talon under the first line that says 'Once upon a time, a young dragonet woke to view the morning sun through his mother's cave.' Silverlight tries his very best to read the line Fatespeaker showed him._

" _Onse...once u-pon...up-on...upon a time, a yo-ung...young dr-ay-gon-et...dray-gon-et…dragonet woke to vie-ew...vee-ew...view the mor-ning...morning sun thr-ooh...through his mo-ther-'sss...mother's kay-veh...cave."_

" _You are so close. Try again little one."_

" _Okay." He recalls the struggle and how he butchered certain pronunciations, and repeats the same sentence without an issue a second time. "Once upon a time, a young dragonet woke to view the morning sun in his mother's cave." He looks up completely joyfully at them, as they both rub their heads on his. This explains to him he correctly read out loud his very first line, and that is when his eyes fill with tears of contentment._

" _Well done my boy." Starflight contemplated once again. "You are getting good at this now. I am so proud of you Silverlight." He lifts his head again and smiles, a tear forming from his eye as Fatespeaker comforts him rubbing her head with his. Silverlight looks up to them, and sees how much they like each other. Fatespeaker then starts to cry the moment Silverlight rises to his feet to hug them for how much they have helped him._

" _Thank you. Thank you so much!" He closes his eyes and caresses them as best he can amidst new tears, before going back to reading the second line._

Silverlight returns to Ms. Greatness' language arts class with a tear rolling down his cheek. There is no way he can forget this memory, and never even realised he had written so many notes down on the scroll before him. For the remainder of the lesson, he writes down everything he remembered in a first person narration, as the scents around him linger.

* * *

Near the end of the lesson, they are asked to bring their completed creative writing pieces so Greatness can mark them for good grades where she also mentions she will read the one that is her most favourite out loud. To Silverlight's surprise, his written piece is not her most favourite which makes him feel a little less powerless when it comes to being insulted for being a favourable student of Greatness'. Now Moonbeam has no reason to call him a teacher's pet, because Serac got the pass for 'favourite written piece.' He listens with the rest of the class while Greatness reads out Serac's writing, then she critiques it for what she liked the most.

 _It must have hurt you writing about your memory, Serac. You wrote about your best friend in a style I never knew you could write so well in. Why do you not tell us anything about her? You'll feel so much better sharing your past with your Winglet, who feel your every pain and will do anything to help. We care about you, and that will never change._ He begins to head out with the rest of the class back into the recreation chamber for their next short break while lesson three can be set up and ready. If Silverlight recalls, the third lesson is a music class and it brings back memories of the first time he ever played an instrument.

"Silverlight," Greatness suddenly blurts, resting her talons on his shoulder. He turns to meet her gaze.

"Yes, miss."

"I was thoroughly amazed by how well-written your piece actually was. It is ironic that you actually recalled a memory about writing, in a writing lesson at that. It really moved me. I understand now, why it manifested a tear. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"I'm fine miss, really. I very much enjoyed our lesson this morning. Clay said it was going to be a special one."

"You always do, Silverlight. Your bond with all the Dragonets of Destiny and your friends is very strong." She pauses, then changes the subject. "How is that novel scroll coming along? I would love to read it when you complete it. Your first person narration is a rare style of writing, and you write it so naturally."

"Thank you, miss."

"However, the creative writing is only for a half term, or nine weeks." Silverlight's smile changes to a straight face that seemed sad. "I know how much you like Creative Writing, and you can still continue with it, if you choose to." She pauses. "But I know you help Starflight in the Library after school, and this choice will clash with what you already do."

"I can work around it. I can be very flexible if need be miss," Silverlight states. "But I'm just glad Serac earned your favour instead of me this time."

"He was very brave to write a past experience about, the best friend he lost when he was younger."

"Yeah. I understand he must have liked her far too much to be best friends, more like lovers." He pauses. "But he never talks about her, to anyone. Anyone except Penitente that is. They are very close to each other."

"Something tells me…there is a romance between them."

"Just don't tell Serac that. He would overlook it by far." He smiles. "Well. I also know there is a romance between them, but I'm the only other dragon who knows. He's not ready to tell anyone yet so I've, kept it quiet. I've seen Penitente's issues before, but Serac brings her out of her shell, like he did to me countless times until I started being an extrovert on my own. He's helped me a lot."

"I understand. Well. I do not want to keep you anymore than I need to. I have also given your work a pass. Well done, Silverlight."

"Thanks, miss. See you tomorrow." He then heads out into the bustle of the recreation chamber, for the remainder of its time before they move on to the music cave. _I can't wait to play that Mbira again. I just love how it echoes through the chamber, with its entrancing ringing I cannot get enough of._


	7. Lyric of the Heart

**Chapter 6:  
Lyric of the Heart**

The music cave is surprisingly warm for such a large location in Jade Mountain Academy, with an array of instruments neatly placed around the centre of the chamber. Silverlight already has his favourite instrument before him, despite the class not officially starting yet. Beside him are Changbai, Yucca, Kinkajou, Highrise, and Tamarin, each with their own musical instruments.

Silverlight plucks the mbira, listening to the resonance that surrounds him as his friends do however doing their own thing as well. Tamarin holds the didgeridoo between her talons, chatting with Kinkajou, who holds an earth harp between her hinds and forearms, plucking one or two strings at a time. Yucca is naturally close to Silverlight, so close in fact she could practically rest her head on his shoulder, shaking two maracas rapidly in his ear, then slowing down. It would be entrancing if he were watching her eyes and body language. Highrise strangely enough, was actually playing a few chords with the ukulele he picked up, strumming the strings albeit gently. Changbai however, seems to dance on the spot as he constantly drums, whacking his tail on the bass drum behind him every few moments. He then does a similar thing after picking up an empty glass bottle, using his first and second digits to make a percussive beat. Everyone around him watches or listens in wonder by how unique he actually is.

"Wow, Changbai!" Tamarin exclaims. "That is skillful."

"Thanks Tamarin," he replies, still beating away with his beat. Moments go by then the gong sings in the distance, an unpleasant ringing echoing through the halls just outside the music cave that makes Tamarin cover her ears with a displeased look on her face.

 _Well. That was the final warning for class from Fatespeaker. Where are they?_

"Hey. That was the final warning gong, and we are still missing Moonwatcher and Qibli," Yucca states.

"They're probably off kissing somewhere again," Highrise mutters with disgust. "There's no other reason they'd be late."

Kinkajou immediately strikes him _hard_ with her tail. "Hey!"

"Ow. Kinkajou!"

"Don't talk about _my_ best friends that way," she hisses. "Just 'cause you can't find a girl doesn't mean you have to insult Moon for finding love years before you will."

"OH! Burn!" Changbai laughs. "Kinkajou's got a spicy side! What ever happened to all those times you said you were sweet?"

"I can be dark and sarcastic like Queen Glory when I want to!"

"That was still uncalled for you know!" Highrise whines.

"There's probably a reason for it, Highrise," says Silverlight. "I just hope they get back before the final gong sounds."

Within seconds Moonwatcher and Qibli arrive, completely out of breath, just before the final strike on the gong carries through the hallways.

"Speak of the devil."

"Well now. What have you two been up to?" Highrise complies. "Things you shouldn't have been I presume?"

"Qibli!" Moonwatcher gasps. "Do something about him!"

"My pleasure!" Qibli answers his girlfriend, before cracking his neck as though he is going to fight him. The next thing Highrise realises, his head becomes a bucket. Those around him soon begin to laugh, including Silverlight. Qibli shrugs. "Eh! You asked for it, Highrise. Don't mess with my girl."

Highrise lifts the bucket with a dirty great big frown across his face. Suddenly Changbai begins to drum on the bucket that is over Highrise's head in a jestering like manner, causing him to let go of it so he sees nothing once more.

Moonwatcher smiles. "Ahh. So much better! Thank you Changbai."

"You're welcome." He continues his beat, drumming the side of the bucket here and there.

Kinkajou runs over to her best friends. "So, where were you all this time?" she asks. An expression that says 'Oh no' comes over not just Moonwatcher and Qibli's faces, but Silverlight's as well. There is no avoiding questions from Kinkajou. Then Kinkajou goes on a tangent as usual. "You were nearly late for class and I was starting to worry that the two of you would be stuck in detention today and I wouldn't have gotten to see you until the end of the day because you know we don't have that many classes together for some reason."

"Well," Qibli says sheepishly. "We were held up for a moment or two. That is all."

"We had to show Prince Flare around his chamber," Moonwatcher acclaims after an apparent moment of thought. "Ms. Tsunami asked us to. I'm not sure why."

"I'm just glad we got here on time."

"But why are you both so out of breath?" Kinkajou asks carelessly. A moment later, she says, "Oh watermelons and papayas I know! You two were—"

"Ugh. Kinkajou. Seriously," Silverlight cuts her off. "They had to rush here, you know. No time to walk. Just like that other time."

Kinkajou ignores Silverlight and starts going on an endless speel about how she would love to be an aunt to 'little Moonblis' as he thinks back to the first time he had set foot in the music cave.

 _Silverlight is sitting with a strange instrument resting in front of him on the stone floor. He had wondered what it was the moment he walked in and set his eyes on it, but the teacher has not arrived in the class yet as many other dragons like him are still entering what_ _Princess_ _Tsunami calls The Music Cave. He has never seen so many fill a cave like this, and so he sat in the corner out of the way. Yucca and the others he only met yesterday are running around looking at every instrument they could see. He has never seen any dragonets act like this before and never seen what he liked the sound of when he tried figuring out how it worked. He is amazed by how much River has been moving around_ _since_ _she is usually always sleeping. Perhaps the instruments have her too wide awake to sleep._

 _There is a loud sound coming from somewhere in the school and since yesterday Silverlight has been trying to understand what it is or even what it means._ It always happens before lessons. What is it? That's the third time this time. _He wonders now why no more dragons are entering class and that gives him reason to ping the instrument once more, smiling at the sound he enjoys. It sounds so soothing to him as he plays three more notes without even realising what he played._ It sounds so, nice. _Suddenly, just before the last loud sound happens, two new dragons he has never seen since his time here arrive with Clay._

" _Oh, moons alive. I was beginning to think we wouldn't make it in time."_

" _If we had finished setting up the last of Clay's herbs and healing class quicker, we would've been earlier."_

" _You can't blame a teacher, so you know I'm out. But even so you were quite distracted by each other," Clay continues. "I had to rush you two in time for this class. Never again. I don't want another issue with Tsunami. Her tail is painful."_

 _Silverlight then looks up to them, innocently wondering who the two new dragons are._

" _Aww. Hello," the NightWing_ _says when she_ _walks up to him. "You are so cute, little one."_

" _Not as cute as you are, Moon." He is suddenly whacked round the head by the NightWing's tail, despite her acting like she never did it in the first place. "Ow!"_

 _She looks to the SandWing. "Qib! Don't say things like that around younger dragons,"_ _she scolds in a low voice then_ _looks back to the_ _little_ _NightWing. "But you are so cute, little one."_

" _I'm sorry," Qib apologises before heading to the young NightWing who by now starts lowering his head in worry all of a sudden when the SandWing looks at him. "Wow. You are cute. Cuter than even Moon herself."_

" _He so is!" Moon coos, causing Silverlight to suddenly look back up to her again. "My name's Moonwatcher and this here is Qibli."_

" _It's nice t… to meet you… both."_

" _No, no, no! Kuppengebirge!" Clay suddenly rushes off, much to Silverlight's surprise. "Do not use that power here to annoy Highrise! Return it to him now please." Silverlight watches the scene in question, when suddenly huge drums start rolling towards the MudWing._ (What is going on? _Silverlight thinks._ Strange things are floating.) " _Highrise. Stop this at once._ _You two cannot abuse your magic this way! It can be dangerous for your souls to not use it wisely._ "

What magic is it? _Silverlight wonders._

" _They are abusing their gifts, little dragonet," Moonwatcher answers his question, unaware of his dislike to mind reading._

" _Please. Don't do that. I hate my mind being read!"_

" _I'm sorry._ _I don't have much control over whose minds I read. Nobody ever taught me how to control this ability._ _Darkstalker did teach me a little,_ _but it didn't really help," she added, only to receive a worried glare from Qibli at the mention of 'Darkstalker'._

" _Oh. Sorry for shouting," Silverlight apologises._

" _No worries."_

" _What is the name, little one?" Qibli questions, changing the subject entirely._

" _Silverlight." He goes back to the instrument, playing the same three notes that calmed him before._

" _Silverlight?" Qibli settles down next to him with Moonwatcher on his other side, but they all look back to the scene between Clay and the two dragonets._

" _Kuppengebirge and Highrise. Please stop fighting like this. You'll be sent into detention if this carries on any longer." Soon a SeaWing joins in the quarrel. "Anemone! Oh, not you too." Silverlight is surprised by how powerful the SeaWing's magic is. Whatever the weird looking instrument with strings is, it is quickly given back to the SkyWing by the intervening SeaWing._

" _So. What_ is _that magic?" Silverlight suddenly questions._

" _Well. They have animus magic."_

" _Animus?"_

" _Yes. It is an ancient magical gift very few dragons are born with. If they use it too much like they are and not for good deeds, bad things start to happen to the user's soul."_

" _Then they need to stop using it!"_

" _Oh, have no fear Silverlight. Anemone easily stopped their argument over that one ukulele, and now everything is sorted."_

" _Tear! Don't even think about it!" Clay orders, but the RainWing continues with what she is doing._ _Kuppengebirge_ _is suddenly drenched from head to talon with water_ _as a bucket clatters to the ground_ _. "That is enough you four! One more spell and all four of you_ _will be sent to_ _detention!"_

" _STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!" a powerful female voice bellows._

 _Everyone, even the four animus, freeze up immediately when a dazzling RainWing unexpectedly rushes into the cave with a massive NightWing trailing behind her._

" _Oh, thank the moons," Clay sighs with relief. "Queen Glory and King Deathbringer. I'd forgotten you were going to speak to everyone after school."_

 _Glory snorts. "Yeah, well, it seems Mrs._ _Preggers_ _had to save your tail from four animus dragonets first," she adds sarcastically. She then looks at each of the offending dragonets and they return her less-than-amused glare with guilty expressions. "Deathbringer, can you please escort these four_ ' _lovely' menaces_ _to Sunny's chamber for detention for me? Rather, for_ Clay _."_

"' _Mrs. Preggers'?!" Clay, Moonwatcher, and Qibli gasp at once._

" _Were they not_ _going to_ _finish in their lesson first?" Deathbringer questions in consideration,_ _in Silverlight's_ _eyes_ _apparently ignoring their surprised reactions._

" _Ah yes. Of course they would, if you intend for another disruption in this class, Deathbringer 'honey'._ _Clay would surely appreciate the break, anyway. He can't chase animus dragonets around all afternoon. You were there when Peril…" Her words trail off_ _all of a sudden as she looks around at the youngest and newest dragonets here,_ _before Deathbringer leads the four animus dragonets out of the cave, all of them looking guiltily to the ground. Glory leaves a moment later after shaking her head at Clay seemingly about the four animus dragons._

 _Silverlight does not understand why Glory even said 'Mrs. Preggers',_ _so he_ _instead_ _resumes_ _speaking with his_ _new_ _friends_ _without giving it another thought._ " _So. You said a, uku...le-le, Qibli?" Silverlight had indeed butchered this new word ukulele, but is surprised the SandWing even understood him._

" _I did, yes. It is a small guitar of sorts."_

" _Gih...tar?"_

" _Ah. I can see you need to learn a lot about instruments Silverlight. We'll both be glad to share with you what we know."_

" _In...stroo...ments?" Silverlight is amazed by this new word, and simply plays a higher note than before, listening to how it sounds with indulgence on his face. "What is this called? I love how it sounds."_

" _That is a mbira, or thumb piano," Moonwatcher answers. "And yes, it does make a very lovely sound." She rests her left talons on Silverlight's shoulder. "May I?" She holds out her other talons,_ _clearly_ _wishing to play something simple for him and teach at the same time._

" _Okay." He watches flabbergasted by the four notes Moonwatcher plays a few times, in different ways._

" _See. Now you try Silverlight. Remember, plucking them with your thumb claws like this…" She shows him once more, giving him reason to stare open mouthed. "…is where the magic of the notes really happens." Silverlight joyously does exactly what Moonwatcher had shown him, then Qibli joins in playing the lower notes._

 _Before Silverlight_ _can react_ _, Moonwatcher begins singing a song that uses the notes she was teaching moments ago. Their musical lyric continues for most of the lesson._

"I just remembered the first time you taught me how to play this Moon," Silverlight states. He shows the mbira to her, then plays his own notes in a manner as though he had perfected it.

"Wow." Yucca exclaimed, resting her head on Silverlight's shoulder. "That was great." She pauses with a smile. "What else can you do?"

"Well. I just make up melodies as I go. I've definitely had mad half hours before when I just play note after note." He suddenly plays notes that just came to his head pretty fast in a professional way twice, making all those around him look to what he plays. "Like that. I just started on a tone, and moved down and up respectively."

"Whoa!" Highrise complies, taking the bucket off of his head. "Awesome Silverlight!"

"Your skill is amazing," Yucca ascertains before adding, "No wonder I love you so much." She starts acting intimately again, rubbing her head against Silverlight's and making him blush. Despite his reaction he rests his head against hers without even thinking, then suddenly watches the SandWing dancing around swinging the maracas. "This is so fun! I can't wait to perform! Especially for you Silverlight." She slowly blinks in a way that says 'let's go'. Her joyous actions are soon interrupted when Clay suddenly appears behind her, and she accidentally crashes into him.

"Mr. Clay?" Silverlight questions in surprise.

"Oh. Sorry, sir." Yucca walks back to be beside Silverlight.

"Why are you apologising, Yucca? Crashing into me was an accident. It happens." He pauses glancing at Silverlight. "So, Silverlight. How have you been?"

"I've been good sir. Thanks."

"Well. You have your own band. How about you all work together to make a song for the end of the class? That sounds entertaining. What do you say? Good idea?"

"Must we? I mean. I'm not one for crowds or being watched by everyone in class." Silverlight looks down to the mbira, playing another flurry of notes this time from the B note. "I feel like everything will go wrong."

"I'll be there to help you if things get too tough. You know I will," Clay acclaims, before rubbing his head on Silverlight's. "Don't worry Silverlight. You've always been one of our best students here."

"Thanks Mr. Clay." Clay nods in appreciation before heading back to check on the other members of the class.

"Please Silverlight. I've always wanted to perform for everyone on stage," Yucca pleads. "I've wished to perform with you by far."

"Oh yes, yes. That will be very entertaining. I've always wanted to perform on stage as well. I've always told my friends how much talent I have and well, shown exactly how good I can be. I mean, we're all best friends..."

"Going on a tangent again I see Kinkajou."

"Hey. It's not like I, _always_ go on a tangent when I speak Highrise. You're so mean to me. How would you like it if I was mean to you? And well, there are so many things I can be mean to _you_ about."

"Kinkajou. Don't be a bully," Tamarin suddenly assumes.

"Who said I was going to be a bully?"

"Don't waste time," Changbai replies. "I need to start on this beat." He quickly begins to drum in a few speeds, deciding which one is best for what they may do.

"Well. I guess we better find our band then." Moonwatcher says.

"Can't we join Silverlight's band?" Qibli questions a little hurt.

"Em. I think we have enough," Silverlight states. "Sorry Moon and Qib. I guess this means we are officially gonna challenge you." He stands to his feet, rising on his hinds to shake both of their talons. "May the best dragon band win I guess."

"Oh it is on baby!" Qibli suddenly blurts out, before they both head off to be with their respective bands. By the end of the lesson, four bands will be performing at the back of the chamber where the floor is slightly raised naturally. Kinkajou and Tamarin both follow them despite being with Silverlight and the others before they arrived.

"Hey!" Highrise suddenly complains. "Aren't you supposed to be in _our_ band?!"

"Highrise. There is no rule for them to be with us even though they were before Moon and Qib arrived."

"But..."

"Don't worry. There are plenty of others who might want to join us. But I know who will." Dart then suddenly heads to them carrying a thirty string lyre under his left forearm.

"Hey guys. Mr. Clay said we had to find a band. Can I join you?"

"Of course Dart."

"With you in our band, we can't possibly lose."

"I'm not taking part to win Highrise, just to do my best."

"You say that all the time."

"Well it's true. However, talking is not gonna get us in any practice."

"Very well." Highrise begins to play a few strings on the ukulele, before the whole band begins to play and decide what they will be playing, who will be where, and when they come in.

* * *

"Right everyone," Silverlight begins, making all those in his band look to him from within the music chamber. He has everything organised for their performance on stage shortly. With a tambourine roll suddenly filling the room, he knows Qibli's band has already started. Tamarin's didgeridoo bass powerfully comes in followed by Moonwatcher singing in time with Qibli's acoustics. "So Changbai," Silverlight continues, now whispering. "It is your job to keep us in time with your drumming. Dart. You know when to come in with your Lyre, leading into a duo with Highrise."

"I'll be dancing and swinging my maracas whenever there is a pause," Yucca continues.

"Yes. You are brilliant when it comes to that. The different loudnesses as well, will definitely draw them into the changes we have planned," Silverlight replies. "My mbira will be a solo at first, with Yucca's maracas flowing in and fading again while Changbai begins the percussion. Everyone will have a chance to play in time with the mbira, and we all will finish together."

When Turtle suddenly started playing his violin, everyone soon went silent at the beautiful bowing of the strings, entranced by the beauty among the accompaniment of Kinkajou using the harp. _Wow. I never knew Turtle was that good with the violin. Guess it will really be a challenge to beat them._

Moonwatcher's singing is always perfect to hear. Silverlight understands why Qibli has been dating her for three years. Minutes go by with not even a squeak coming from the crowd, and then Silverlight's band is called up moments after they finish by Clay over the claps and cheers of everyone in the cave.

"Let's go everyone."

"But, w-what if s-something goes w-wrong?" Highrise suddenly questions a little paranoid.

"You'll be fine Highrise," Silverlight replies before they all start to walk up onto the stage. _Don't forget Highrise, I get more nervous than you ever do. But I'll be brave and courageous. I won't let this one performance go wrong._ Once the band is in position, Silverlight begins to play the melody he worked so hard to make, without forgetting as well. The slowness is equalised with Yucca shimmying while shaking her maracas, and Silverlight could not help but look at how she moved so impressively. Luckily he does not play notes here, but now he needs to keep the distraction deep in his mind as he plays a more melodic tune with the talking drum in the back measuring the timing, even as Yucca now sways her hips and pirouettes when Highrise plays the same notes as Silverlight on his ukulele. _Oh Yucca. The way you move is so entrancing. But now I need to stay focused at all costs. This could lose us points._

Soon Dart comes in with the lyre, entrancing the audience with how much skill he has put into playing it. The only time Silverlight can have a breather is during this duo, but he must be ready for when it finishes despite how Yucca dances around them all; brushing her tail around them, giving him reason to stare at her every move. _Please. Do that again. It was fun._ He closes his eyes and smiles, before playing faster notes on the mbira. Everyone in the band plays the same notes at the same time, with Yucca loudly swinging the maracas, tapping them against her hinds at a rapid pace and then multitasking them.

The performance ends with Yucca around Silverlight, closing her eyes at the same time as him as they smile while the final notes are played. _Mhm. I'm so much closer to you. I want it to be like this always._ The entire chamber bursts with cheer and clapping; the whole band bowing in gratitude and professionalism before they walk off the stage totally amazed by their experience. Silverlight licks Yucca a few times on her cheek, and they caress each other after sitting down once more as Snail's band is called up. He watches with her the last two bands, until the end of the class.

* * *

"Now for the results," Clay begins. "In third place, the Soft Rock band Land, Sea and Air for their piece, led by Zungenbecken. Second place, Semestral for their wonderful pop music led by Qibli. And our first place winners, Silver Stars, for their traditional melodial piece that had no flaws amidst the creation, led by Silverlight." He looks to the band known as DeathWing. "Well done DeathWing, led by Snail, for trying your ultimate best. We all had less than an hour to create a band and a musical piece of your choice genre. I believe a talent show is in order come the Spring Break, so everyone has a chance to practice and ready themselves for an ultimate show. Class is now dismissed. Well done everyone for taking part, and thank you."

The whole class soon thank Clay for their music lesson before leaving the chamber to get ready for their next class.

Silverlight knows he will dislike his next class for he does not like fighting, but he is very well bonded with its teacher to never give up despite disliking the lesson. It is a must to have self defence, just in case you have to end up fighting suddenly. Not knowing any manner of self defence is a definitive no, and every student is expected to know enough of it by the time they graduate. Silverlight is one such dragonet who needs to know how to defend himself, no matter how much Flare will be protecting him. _I know Prince Flare wishes to protect me at all costs, but what if he can't get to me if something happens in time to save me? I need this self defence by any means necessary if I am to survive out there._


	8. Message in a Talon

**Authors notes:** Sorry for a late update. Been quite busy these past five days.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:  
Message in a Talon**

"Three moons, that was so fun!" Yucca says as she and Silverlight are heading to self-defense together. "I still can't believe we won, though. Qibli's band did amazing too, and I never even knew Mo on could sing so well! They would've deserved the win for the show they put on if they got it, but I'd been a little worried Moon's singing along would've rocketed their band to the winner's circle."

Silverlight grins widely as he wraps a wing around her, feeling exactly the same way Yucca does. Of course, he _had_ known that Moon was an amazing singer, when he again recalls his first day in music class when she and Qibli had taught him about instruments, and she had spent the rest of the hour singing as he had learned to play several instruments. He supposes he should have told Yucca that Moon was a great singer sooner, but frankly it had never crossed his mind before.

"You were great too," he says happily. "And the way you danced was so enticing. The whole time I was playing the mbira, I kept worrying that I'd be too focused on your dancing, and end up misplaying the song we'd rehearsed." The memory of Yucca swaying her hips and tapping her maracas against them as she danced across the stage flashed through his mind as he said this, and he tried his hardest not to blush. _Thank the moons Kinkajou and Highrise aren't here to ruin this moment._

Soon as he had that thought, an uproar begins further up the hallway, as if to taunt him.

"I told you he is _mine_ you spoiled sea princess! Go find your _own_ man!"

"And _I_ told you I knew him first you lazy fruit gulper! So _you_ can go find _your_ own man! _If_ you can keep your eyes open long enough to _do_ so, that is!"

"Really! Is he in your Winglet? No! Have you been with him these past two years in the same tunnel? No!"

"I knew him since we were little you dopey RainWing! For FIVE YEARS! So don't you _dare_ steal him from me!"

"OH! Don't make me melt your face fish breath! You want _venom_? I'll give you _venom_!" An aggressive hissing follows this threat.

"That sounds like River and Zungenbecken!" Yucca gasps. "Who could they even be fighting about? I didn't even know they loved anyone!"

"Jet would _never_ love someone as lazy as _you_! And by the way, he _hates_ fruit!"

"Jet?!" Silverlight cries. "They're fighting over Jet?" he adds just as he and Yucca turn round the corner, and just as he had feared, the scene had clearly become ugly fast. Splotches of black venom sizzled on the stone floor of the hallway, and both of the fighting girls had some scratches on them already, especially River. As far as Silverlight can tell there is no spilled blood, and he hopes it will stay that way if they really must fight. Cowering in the corner is Jet, clearly not wanting anything to do with this.

"Someone, help me!" Jet cries unorthodoxly.

"Hey, hey! Stop fighting!" Kinkajou says. "You have to know there are better ways to settle a dispute over a boy, and this is not it, because nobody wants to see anyone get their face melted by venom, so please please just stop!" She immediately had to duck when a glob of venom flew through the air; had she stayed standing there a second later, it would have covered her face like a mask and no doubt been fatal before anyone could get help. "Oh three moons this is so wrong!" She covers her face with her talons, appearing miserable to Silverlight. Then he knows she has seen him when she perks up suddenly. "Silver! Do something! You're smart!"

Silverlight gulps. " _Me_?!" _Kinkajou I can't. Last time was different. They were ready to_ kill _each other then. I_ had _to intervene. They were_ my _responsibility._

"Somebody has to stop them!" Serac cries. "Somebody do something!"

"Come on Yucca!" a female voice suddenly calls. "You too, Penitente! These boys don't want to get their talons dirty." Silverlight knows Tear is being sarcastic, but she has a hint of sardonicism amidst her words as well that may have hurt his feelings though he never shows.

At the same moment, Yucca and Penitente blink and say, "What? Tear! Wait, me?!"

Silverlight is almost speechless when the academy's resident animus RainWing — the first ever and also the only one in existence according to Starflight, who he remembers explaining that Tear must have an IceWing or SeaWing ancestor or parent since she is an animus — rushes past him faster than he has ever seen a RainWing move; he knows River would never move that fast even if she had to. Yucca and Penitente eventually join her, and after what Silverlight thinks is a prolonged, venom-filled struggle, they proceed to pull the two fighting girls apart and keep them that way.

Tear is the first to ask "Are you two done?" as Silverlight and Serac stare at the five girls with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Somehow Silverlight knows that Serac especially cannot believe what just transpired, that Penitente actually helped break up a cat fight. But he could never imagine a SandWing like Yucca actually being strong enough to move a SeaWing on her own.

" _I_ am if _River_ is. She just needs to accept that Jet will love _me_ more than a RainWing."

Jet suddenly rises and runs behind Silverlight within seconds. "Too many of them," Silverlight hears him mutter. "I honestly don't love either of them."

"I've known Jet since I was a hatchling. He's only known River, what, two years at best?"

River quickly becomes furious. "NO! I told you JET IS MINE!" she screams as she suddenly breaks free from Penitente's hold on her, before coiling her prehensile tail around the SeaWing princess as if she is a constrictor. "And I will _not_ tell you again!" She readies her fangs to spit more venom, and Silverlight covers his eyes quickly, knowing River will not miss this time. He also knows that no amount of struggling from Yucca, Tear, and Penitente will pull River and Zungenbecken apart this time.

"Alright, you _asked_ for this, River! I'm not supposed to use my magic, but now you're giving me no _other_ choice!" Zungenbecken hisses. "I'm _not_ going to be late to class again, I do not want to be _dead_ , and I most certainly do _not_ want my Aunt Tsunami angry at me, so I enchant you to forget all about this fight and for our injuries to heal as if this never happened!"

River blinks. As far as Silverlight can tell, she seems to be back to normal. "Why on Pyrrhia am I coiled around you? What is going on? And why is everyone staring at us like this?" She uncoils herself, blinks and yawns loudly, before picking up her scrolls and organizing them back into her bag. She then runs off towards Clay's self defense class faster than Silverlight has ever seen her move before.

"I couldn't, do anything. I'm a terrible friend!"

"Don't say that Silver," Yucca suddenly avers before hugging him. "A fight between females is better separated by females. You didn't need to do anything." Licking him on the cheek quickly calms him down once again.

"Thanks Yucca." He nuzzles her without blushing. "Guess we better get to Clay's class now. The second gong has already sounded." As though he never expected, the gong is sounded a third time. "Well. Make that a third time."

"See you in class guys," Tear complied before heading off.

Silverlight looks around as though he expected someone else to arrive, but he never did. _What happened to Moonbeam? If I'm right, he is also meant to be in this class. Where is he?_

"Come on Silver. Best not be late."

"But, Moonbeam..." Before he could finish his sentence, Yucca pulls him by the talons with her own. "Whoa!" _Awesome. We are holding talons together._ He blushes, before they both head down the corridor as fast as they can, entering Clay's class just before the final gong. To Silverlight's surprise Moonbeam is already there with Highrise, naturally glaring at him as though he wants to fight all of a sudden. _Oh, right. I forgot he still wants to fight. Well then. You'll have your wish Moonbeam, no sweat. May the best dragon win. Maybe this way I can_ finally _get_ through _to you._

* * *

The self defense class as expected is already being set up, for Clay is just marking out the area where they must practice against an opponent of their choice. The main remainder of the class once they are trained in basic manoeuvres. Looking around, Silverlight could see Tsunami at the wings of the arena and surprisingly Flare on the other side much to his confusion.

 _Huh. Why are they both at either side of the arena? Do they think we'll fight to cause injury? Well I wouldn't put that passed Moonbeam._ Silverlight glances at his best friend, still glaring at him back but now rearing up his jaws. _He is still angry with me for some reason. What is with you Moonbeam? What have I done to make you like this? Are you seriously that jealous of me now?_ Soon, Clay calls them all over to make a circle around him. Tsunami of course heads straight over there, and Flare follows moments after. Silverlight however still does not understand why they are even here right now. _Is there a specific reason for Ms. Tsunami and Mr. Flare being here I mean,_ like _we're gonna actually be fighting to cause harm? I know I won't be. This is self defense, we are supposed to only be using defensive tactics and blocks, not actual attacks._ The presence of Flare beside him peaks Silverlight's curiosity as he goes to ask why he is here with Tsunami. "Em. Why are you and Ms. Tsunami here?"

"Shh, Silverlight. All will be explained." Just when Flare finishes, Clay begins to speak to all of the students that now surround him.

"So everyone. Time for your first lesson in self defense." He looks around to each of them, noting a few glances here and there towards both Tsunami and the new dragon only Silverlight, Tera and Zungenbecken understand has his own reason for being at the academy. Silverlight knows they were there when Flare said he needed to protect him from Darkmatter. "So. You all must be wondering why Ms. Tsunami and Mr. Flare are here." He takes the silence in the chamber as a reason to continue. "Well. For the second half of our lesson, you all must take part in a self defense practice against an opponent of your choice, using only the basics that we will be showing you. That means no breath weapons for that will result in an instant exclusion from the remainder of the lesson and a detention over the afternoon break. You are not allowed to use your breath weapons in self defense, unless it is a last resort. That means if you are unable to counter attack, your breath weapon will save your life. Another rule is, we do not use breath weapons on our fellow scholars."

"Does that mean our venom too, sir?" Tear suddenly questions before River has a chance to take in everything that Clay just said.

"Yes, Tear. Venom counts as a breath attack." He looks to both Yucca and Saffron. "That also includes SandWing venom, you two." Saffron huffs out a little sigh, giving Clay a reason to glare at him suddenly. "Do I make myself clear, Saffron?"

"Yes, Mr. Clay. I'm sorry I sighed. Our venom can kill, and we are not allowed to kill our fellow scholars."

"Very good Saffron. That also includes all animus abilities, trinkets and enchantments," Clay continues.

"But sir. We may need to use our animus magic in a battle," Kuppengebirge blurts for all to hear. "How can we…?"

"Not here Kuppengebirge. If you are caught using any of your powers, you will be disqualified and your opponent wins by default. This will include a one way ticket to detention also. That goes _double_ for you three as well," he says somewhat harshly, looking at Highrise, Tear, and Zungenbecken. Silverlight has never forgotten how an animus showdown transpired between Kuppengebirge, Tear, Highrise, and Anemone on his first day in music class and knows Clay will not tolerate another skirmish in his lesson again.

"And both Flare and I will make sure to stop you mid sentence," Tsunami promises darkly glaring at him and the other animus dragons in the room, "even if it means pinning you down ourselves or KOing you. I hear VolcanoWings can burn your scales right off your hides just by touch alone."

"Well I wouldn't go that far Tsunami, but yes. If we can touch firescaled dragons without turning to ash, then you know what will happen to you."

 _They're_ scaring _us! I can see it on everyone else's_ faces _! Are they_ seriously _intent on keeping us from learning self defense?_

"But we have planned this lesson and all lessons in self defense with our own special precautions." He nods to Flare. "Flare. Care to show us please?"

"By all means." He reaches into his lavasnake hide satchel and takes out strange trinkets. "If any of you animus dragons have enchanted trinkets on you, please hand them to Tsunami."

"What?" Kuppengebirge suddenly complains, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Is there a problem, Kuppengebirge?" Tsunami questions glaring down at him to make him feel small. Silverlight could see him submitting momentarily.

"No, no Ms., Tsunami." He takes his enchanted alligator tooth on a copper chain from around his thick neck, and hands it to Tsunami without question.

"But, Mr. Clay," Highrise begins. "I need this ring. It keeps my paranoia under control and relaxes me."

"I'm sorry Highrise, but that would be unfair on all the other animus dragons in this lesson. For everything to be equally fair, these trinkets you will be given ground all your abilities. Wearing your enchanted trinkets will mess up the flow of this, causing more harm than good if ever an enchantment is used."

"Oh. I understand, sir." He takes off his ring and hands it to Tsunami, as the remaining animus dragons do the same. They each are then given a petrified wood anklet with a black tourmaline dewdrop connecting the two links, which they must then place on one of their ankles. Tera also is given one, for reasons only she and her Winglet knows.

"The wood comes from a petrified Ironwood tree. The only tree known to have the strongest wood in all the lands. The reason we are using petrified wood and black tourmaline, is because they are both used for spiritual grounding in order to hinder your abilities." He looks to each of the animus dragons in turn. "Don't worry. You'll be given your trinkets back at the end of the lesson." He pauses as Tsunami takes the enchanted trinkets to the back of the chamber as far from them as possible, while Flare gives each animus dragon the hindering anklets to stop them using their animus powers. Silverlight seems to think that all enchantments are immobilised while the animus dragons wear these anklets. "Now then everyone. Please line up beside each other in front of me, Tsunami and Flare, leaving a two dragon's width between each of you."

All fourteen of the students do as they are asked, before Clay and the other two then show them some basic attacks that they copy in turn until the end of the first half of the lesson so Silverlight could understand. They also attack some practice dummies that had been placed in front of them after a short while, which Silverlight saw at the time. _This lesson, actually has been quite enjoyable so far. I didn't fail once. Even Yucca was adept in this practice, and by the_ moons _was she_ graceful _in her moves as well._

"Very good everyone. We will now take all that we have practiced into a mini battle of sorts. If you immobilise your opponent for more than five seconds, you will win the battle." He pauses. "Now to choose your opponent."

"Easy!" Moonbeam suddenly blurts before glaring at Silverlight. "I choose Silverlight!"

"Bring it on Moonbeam! I've been ready for this since I was a hatchling!" _I hope I can win this, for Yucca's sake._ He looks around to Jet who instantly seems to back away looking rapidly in two directions. Silverlight follows his gazes and knows exactly who will be battling each other, for him no doubt.

"Hey! Don't look at Jet you, dull tree sleeper!" Zungenbecken offensively insults glaring at River.

"Oh I'm dull! We shall see when I pin you to the floor, you prissy deep sea cucumber!" River retorts, returning the same glare back.

They both proceed to growl at each other. Silverlight shudders at the sight of black venom dripping from River's fangs in spite of how Clay had instructed them.

"What did I just say about breath weapons, River?!" Clay raises his voice.

"You wanted to say that venom can be an exception when annoying fish-breathed princesses are getting in the way of the one you care about!" She angrily glares at Zungenbecken. "Get near little Jet again and I'll make your face look like Queen Scarlet's after Queen Glory was finished with her! That is if you even paid attention enough in Mr. Webs' history class when we talked about the War of SandWing Succession to know who Scarlet even was, _fish-for-brains_!"

"No! I said only as a last resort, and _never_ at a fellow scholar!" Clay pauses, trying to stay calm. "If you answer me back again, you will be sent to detention!"

"Anyway. Fish breath and _I_ will be battling each other!"

"Yeah, if fruit skinner there can even fight me!"

"Fruit skinner?! You'll be calling me a _SeaWing_ skinner when I'm finished with _you_!"

"Well! We know who is going first." Tsunami stands between them looking at them both. "Take your grudge into the ring when we start, and no more insults from the pair of you!" She then separates River from Zungenbecken. "And no using your venom, River, or else I'll have to muzzle your snout."

"Yeah, yeah. I apologise for this."

"It is fine. I understand you have a love quarrel, but arguing and fighting with your competition is not the right way to go."

"It's not a love quarrel though miss."

"I choose Yucca!" Saffron suddenly says, before Silverlight could even learn what Jet has got to do with River and Zungenbecken.

"Huh?" Silverlight looks to him confused. _Saffron! Why would you choose Yucca?_

Saffron looks to him before heading over. "I have no grudge against you, Silver, but us SandWings are slightly more immune to an accidental tail slice. Not that I intend to harm her in any way, but I just think two SandWings fighting makes more logical sense."

"I understand. May the best SandWing win. But I'll be rooting for Yucca."

"Not to worry."

"I choose Highrise!" Serac shouts. Silverlight sees him smiling at the SkyWing, who begins shaking like a leaf caught in a windstorm.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no! I'm gonna become a SkyWingcicle, I just know it!"

"No you won't! We're not allowed to use our breath weapons. Did you forget that Highrise?"

Silverlight watches Highrise wrap his wings around himself as if they would offer him protection from some danger he did not notice for himself. "Th-this is why I didn't w-want to give my r-ring to Ms. Tsunami! I'm g-going to be on e-edge the whole t-time now!"

"She had to take it, Highrise. It would be unfair otherwise. Honestly, you'll be fine," Silverlight reassures as he heads to him, resting a talon over his shoulder.

"All I w-want is t-to touch the gem to c-calm me. My m-mum gave it t-to me." Then, much to the shock of Silverlight, tears begin running from the SkyWing's eyes. Silverlight gives him a friendly cuddle, which soon cheers him up again. "Thanks. I really need t-to, control this without my ring. What if I l-lose it, or some mean dr-dragon finds a way to t-take away the spell I g-gave it?"

 _Did something happen to his mother that he's never talked to me about?_ Silverlight thinks as he goes to sit down between Yucca and Highrise. _I've never seen him become so sad that quickly before._

The others in the lesson finally choose their opponents, then sit down as far away amidst the sides as possible while River and Zungenbecken ready themselves to battle. Silverlight wraps his wing around Yucca as they settle at the wings of the battle arena in Clay's lesson.

"Aww!" Moonbeam taunts. "Does poor little Silver need some girly protection?"

"Shut up, Moonbeam!"

"Or what?"

"Just shut the damn well up! I'm more than capable at beating someone as weak as you! Did you forget? I always managed to pin you to the ground back home!"

"Some scrawny fool like you will never beat me now! I'm far too powerful now!"

"Funny. The scrolls say you still will lose to me, little Moonbeam."

"Oh, three moons!" River snarls, glaring at him like no RainWing ever has before. "Pipe down already, you starry-winged, SandWing-snogging, scrollworm!" Silverlight could not believe what River just said to him, and clearly Yucca as well. "Ms. Prissy Fishbreath and I are about to battle here!"

"Oh! You did not just say that, you lazy snake!" Silverlight growls back, ignoring Moonbeam's dark leer.

"'SandWing-snogging'?! Oooh! I'll show _her_ who has the _real_ venom!" Yucca goes to rise to her feet, but Silverlight holds her down. His action still does not deter the fact that Yucca's tail now waves frantically and aggressively, sending everyone scattering and screaming just to get away from her before they are scratched by her tail barb. How Silverlight has not been caught by her tail he may never know, but holding Yucca back is more important.

"Calm down, Yucca. We can have words with her back in our sleeping tunnel."

"Ooh! What in three moons has gotten into her? She's never like this."

"It's me they're both after!" Jet suddenly blurts acting fearful. "Why can't I like any of these females the way they clearly do me?" Silverlight soon listens to his ranting with Yucca. "I mean. Wherever I go they go, giving me looks of a romantic manner. I can't keep away from them. Every lunchtime it's the same thing. Five girls chasing after me; me diving into the river and swimming away; the girls trying to catch me. Why must I suffer? I don't want to be with any of them. I can't be with any of them."

"Too late Jet! It's your fate to be with me!" Zungenbecken shouts towards him, sparking the most surprising roar River has ever made.

Silverlight shudders at how River swells up in anger. He has never seen a RainWing like this before. "He. Is. MINE." The growl she makes when she says 'MINE' sends a chill down Silverlight's spine like nothing he has felt in years. It is borderline unnatural for a RainWing, especially one like River. Now, if this had been Tear he may have understood, because he fears she could be dangerously close to losing her soul. He knows that Tear has never really been careful about what she uses her magic for, but he has noticed she has been trying to use her powers much less than she used to.

Suddenly there is a crash in the ring, and Silverlight only just notices River dodging the powerful tail of Zungenbecken as it meets the chamber floor with such force he imagines his own bones breaking. River retaliates by swiping her tail across her opponents face a few times in hope it dazzles her, but she never has a chance to charge when the SeaWing strikes again with her own, almost contacting River on her shoulder when she dodges a second time. Most of the entire class react with 'ooh' at the close call.

"Quit using your tail you darn kelp sucker!"

"Stand still so I can KO you, you damn branch chewer!"

"I'll stand still when I have you pinned underneath me water snail!"

"I'll pin you to the floor before you have a chance citrus squeezer!" Zungenbecken charges forwards ready to headbutt her opponent, but River somehow dodges her before wrapping her tail around her neck and throwing her down.

"This fight reminds me of something during our first year here Yucca. Do you recall?" Silverlight reminisces wrapping his tail around her back legs and pulling her closer.

"Yes. Between Kinkajou and Coconut. It wasn't a battle like what we need to do though, because it took place two autumns ago during the fighting competition."

"I'm gonna write it down in my novel scroll. I have time. I can watch this battle and write you know, I just hope I don't get in trouble for this."

"I can hide you, if you want me to that is."

"Oh. Thanks Yucca." He reaches for his scroll, writing claw and ink bottle, before writing out he hopes, the next few paragraphs to his story as Yucca opens out her wing a little to hide him. He knows he is supposed to be watching the battles, just in case he needs to defend himself against Moonbeam with the same attacks. But fights just do not interest him enough. If he could avoid a fight, he definitely would try all he could to keep his distance.

 **The two RainWings start eyeing each other up, as though their last attacks never fazed each other. I screamed with cheer when she dodged that venom as though she had done plenty of times before.**

 **"This battle has been epic so far," I joyfully exclaim to the dragonet next to me but then I see her opponent throw her down across the floor in a roll painful to even look at. She recovers her footing with a slide after returning to her feet, and charges once more at her opponent.**

"Silverlight!" Clay kindly exclaims before sitting next to him, and Silverlight seems to think he still saw him writing when he should not have been. "I'm afraid writing in this class is not allowed. You need to study the battle right now, just so you know how to fight when it is yours and Moonbeam's battle."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Clay, but I never really was interested in fights. I always try to avoid them when they do not concern me."

"But this class is all about fighting. You need it in case you find yourself in a battle. I doubt you've even been taught how to fight before. You've lost far too much already." Silverlight looks down to the floor, a little upset. "I'm sorry my boy. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. I should be used to it by now. I've been here two years, but I still can't forget what happened."

"Don't let it get to you, little one." He rubs his head against Silverlight's, hoping that will calm him again.

"Thanks, Mr. Clay." He notices Moonbeam glare at him, rearing up his jaws before walking off in a fit of disgust. _Whatever Moonbeam. Who cares what you think?_ He hears a powerful stomp in the ring as Clay heads away smiling, seeing River just roll out of the way from Zungenbecken's attack. When the SeaWing traps her underneath a forefoot, she never notices River ready to strike back with her hind feet and claws. She is clawed across the belly then kicked enough to rear up on her hinds in pain, before River uses her tail to pull the SeaWing onto her side. Silverlight is amazed by how quickly she stands atop Zungenbecken, forcing her weight down on her neck, side and tail to keep her in place. When five seconds are up, Tsunami slams her tail down on the floor to end the battle.

"And that is five!"

"Ha! Better luck next time, snails for brains."

"No! How could I lose to a lethargic leaf sucker like you?"

"That is enough insults from the pair of you!" Tsunami retorts, but she is soon silenced when River helps Zungenbecken back to her feet in a showmanship of respect.

"You might want to ask Mr. Clay for a remedy for your wounds, princess. I'm sorry for hurting you like that."

"I deserved it." She checks her wounds. "Don't worry about my wounds, I'm sure they'll heal on their own. Though I guess I can accept this loss River, perhaps Jet is better for you than he is for me."

"He already has someone else he likes though Zungen. The only problem is, she is still at his home continent Pyrus and he misses her." She begins to walk to the wings of the battle with Zungenbecken beside her wondering so Silverlight could see, but he too is now curious to know who it is Jet actually likes.

"I'll never understand girls," Jet complies lowering his head, and Silverlight knows it is because both River and Zungenbecken are now calm as anything again.

"How do you know?" Zungenbecken continues.

"He talks about her in his sleep sometimes. If I never knew this, I probably would be dating him by now. He knows I have an interest in him, but I don't want to make him feel like he'll never be able to be with her again."

"But. He was brought to Queen Coral when he was a young dragonet. I don't know why he never returned to Pyrus. I also don't understand why his parents visited with him not long after he hatched. That's the first I saw of him." She pauses, before talking to herself which Silverlight can only just make out when she passes him. "Why did he never speak of her before? Now I feel so ashamed."

Silverlight looks to Jet amidst his curiosity, tilting his head before Jet's and Penitente's names are called out for the second battle. Silverlight wonders how they have decided on who goes next, before he then sees a large wall scroll with the battle list. In a real battle contest, there would be many more names and the start of a tree diagram listing them. Each time a battle is won, the winner moves up to the next level so Silverlight recalls when he had watched the competition two autumns ago. The NightWing reads the list, written large enough for the whole class to see from a distance.

'River vs Zungenbecken

Jet vs Penitente

Saffron vs Yucca

Moonbeam vs Silverlight

Kuppengebirge vs Tera

Serac vs Highrise

Dart vs Tear'

Silverlight sees Clay cross through Zungenbecken's name, understanding that it means the one who lost that specific battle, and he hopes he will not lose his fight with Moonbeam. The battle below starts momentarily, and Jet's first attack is a sweep move with his tail that Penitente vaults over with ease. He does not dodge in time when the IceWing strikes with her whip-like tail across his neck, dazzling him in time for her next attack. However Jet manages to dodge her charge at the last minute in a spin manoeuvre, before bashing the side of his head into her side to knock her off balance. He then jumps to dodge her tail sweep, before readying himself for a jump strike with his own.

"Wow. I never knew he could fight like that."

"His counter attacks are amazing."

"Heh. Even with a skill like that, he couldn't possibly win against me. Loser," Silverlight hears Moonbeam taunt and is not very amused by his remark.

 _That was uncalled for Moonbeam._ He ignores his sudden urge to want to rise up and punch him. _I'll have plenty of chances to beat him to the floor in the ring. Just ignore him, Silver. He knows he'll lose to me, he always does._ Silverlight looks back to the battle seeing Jet contact nothing but the rocky floor. As Jet lands he is quickly thrown to the floor by the most surprising move Silverlight has ever seen an IceWing perform. He painfully rolls upon the contact but before he could strike with his tail, Penitente is standing atop him holding his tail in a lock unique to IceWings, as her weight presses against his body. Turning his gaze to Serac, Silverlight could see him blushing a bright blue in amazement. He does not know anymore than what he can see, but he believes Serac might be fantasising about Penitente doing the same hold on him.

"And that is five!" Flare suddenly calls before Penitente helps Jet up, rubbing her head with Jet's to calm his nerves.

"You did great Jet."

"I guess. I hope I didn't hurt you. Serac would never forgive me if I did!"

"I thank you for your concern, but I'm not hurt, Jet." Silverlight sees Penitente breathe an ice cold mist over the whip mark she gave Jet. "Sorry for the mark. Do you feel better?"

"I do. Thanks Penitente." He walks to be beside Highrise and Silverlight, before settling down once more not all that happy he lost. Penitente on the other talon, settles beside Serac who casually licks her on the neck for her success.

"Saffron and Yucca!" Clay calls before the two in question rise to their feet.

"I'll be rooting for you YuYu!" _I sure hope she wins. I must ask her though, about dating me. Will she want to? We do have an unofficial relationship at the moment, but I'm only now feeling less embarrassed around her._

"Thanks Silver." Silverlight could not resist watching her swing her hips, intent for his eyes only, and he is soon tilting his head in time with them before shaking his head to knock out the thought he had. His adrenaline soon rises when Yucca enters the ring to face Saffron, with an unnatural want to watch the fight all of a sudden.

At first they eye each other up circling, waiting for the other to make the first move. Saffron then rapidly charges with his head down, not taking into account the way Yucca is now standing. She turns on her feet and trips Saffron over with her tail, watching him crash on his front and slide. He recovers his footing and turns to face his opponent once more, charging at her with his head down watching in case she repeats the tail sweep. To his surprise she dodges him then kicks with her hind foot into his hip with force, knocking him off balance.

"Keep it up Yucca!" Silverlight suddenly shouts. "You can win this!"

"Tch!" Moonbeam remarks coldly. "She'll still lose." Silverlight ignores him, continuing to cheer for Yucca just to get under his scales. "Grr!"

Yucca soon throws Saffron down from his horns and holds him there, but he retaliates by clawing her side and kicking her down. She is then knocked onto her side and pinned underneath him, struggling to free herself from his hold on her. Silverlight thinks all is now lost when the seconds count up and Yucca does not move, but he is soon surprised when Saffron suddenly seems to fall powerfully on his side. It only takes Silverlight a moment to realise Yucca had actually pulled Saffron from underneath himself, using his size against him to gain the upper hand. She pins him down so he cannot move, as the seconds begin to rise.

"And that is five!" Tsunami repeats what she had said before.

"Yes! Well done YuYu!" _What came over me all of a sudden? Has Yucca changed me this much? She's so,_ powerful _when she needs to be._ He soon begins to fantasise about Yucca as though he were now in Saffron's place. _You can pin me down like that whenever you please YuYu._ He watches Yucca help Saffron to his feet, with a small conversation between them.

"Thank you, Saffron."

"Why thank me?" He pauses. "You beat me. I just need to improve is all."

"You didn't want to hurt me Saffron, I understand that. But you would've won if you didn't let your soft side get the better of you. I can take anything you know."

"No one here has anything against you though, Yucca. You're too nice." He looks to Silverlight, then back to her. "I hope you and Silver stay together for a long time. You're both perfect for each other."

"Aww. Thank you Saffron." She casually hugs him, before going her separate way back to be with Silver.

"Three moons Yucca. You were brilliant out there."

"So you enjoyed my show then?"

"Very much indeed." _Now or never. Before they call my name!_ "Em. I have, something to tell you, Yucca." He licks her side that Saffron wounded.

"I'm all ears."

He raises his head to meet her eyes once more. "Maybe we should, you know, start, dating. I'm not trying to force this on you or anything but, if you don't want to I mean, you don't..." He is silenced by Yucca nuzzling his snout.

"Shh. I've been waiting for you to say that. Of course I'll date you." She gives Silverlight a courteous smile.

"R-really! You actually, want to date me. For real! This is — I mean — I've always wanted —"

"Enough of this cloying you, imbecilic lovewings. Silver will not win this battle of ours. I'll make sure he leaves with more than just broken bones!"

"Stop being a bloody brat! I'm fed up with all this, this crap you keep saying Moonbeam!" He rises to his feet. "If you have nothing good to say, then damn well shut the hell up you bas...!" He never realises just how loud he actually raises his voice.

"Silverlight and Moonbeam!" Clay shouts over their noise before Silverlight could finish his sentence. "To the ring! Now please!"

"Mark my words Moonbeam! This is the last straw!" He glimpses Moonbeam snickering in complacency, before they both head to the ring. _I'm getting tired of this dungweed! The only way for the bastard to learn, is if I beat him senseless! Oh I'm_ so _looking forward to battering your_ lights _out Moonbeam. When I'm done with you, not even a sliver of moonlight will shine from your scales._ He then pauses amidst his thoughts. _Damn it. What am I saying? This is what he wants me to think. He wants to infuriate me. He enjoys seeing me lose control._

"I'm gonna enjoy this," Moonbeam taunts as they both enter the ring.

"Right back at ya!" Silverlight acclaims before readying himself to attack his so called best friend. "I didn't want it to end this way, but you are leaving me no choice."

"Quit your petulant little whining Silver. I've trained my whole life for this very moment." ( _Petulant!? What has gotten into him? This isn't you Moonbeam. You're not the best friend you once were._ ) "Now shut up and fight!" He suddenly charges rearing up his jaws, giving Silverlight only seconds to react with a counter attack or evasion.

 _He is much quicker than he used to be, but still so very predictable._ Silverlight easily dodges him before striking with his tail against Moonbeam's nearest neck pressure point. The force makes his opponent slide to a stop in pain, before he turns to face him again. Silverlight just casually squats waiting for him to make his next move. "Come on Moonbeam, is that the best you can do? You're so predictable I'm getting bored!" His opponent darkly growls before striking with his tail intent on causing a concussion, but Silverlight tilts his head back to evade before grabbing Moonbeam's tail when he repeats a second time. He pulls his tail towards him, before stomping down with his back foot to pin it to the floor. "Now what do you plan to do, little Moonbeam?" He stomps on his opponent's tail higher up with his other foot, before bashing the side of his head into the pressure point at Moonbeam's hip at the same time he steps off the appendage. With his opponent dazzled he charges forward and throws his entire weight into his side, sending him rolling across the floor before he pins him there.

"No! I will beat you!" Silverlight is suddenly bitten around his wrist, roaring in pain before he is pulled down with force at the same time Moonbeam recovers his footing. "I told you you will lose this time!" Complacently grinning he pins Silverlight to the floor, but not before pressing his foot down on his throat intent on choking him. Silverlight grits his jaws together in both pain and anger, choking the more he presses down. Soon another trick manifests within his mind. _You're still so predictable._ With his tail now free, he whips Moonbeam at the base of his tail before kicking both hind feet into the soft area around his groin. Next he grabs his opponent's shoulders before throwing him down with enough force to gain the upper hand, despite the agony that comes from his injury tenfold, now effusing with fresh blood. Moonbeam recovers his footing after the roll and strikes Silverlight's side with his hind claws. Roaring in pain, Silverlight knows he now has a gash where he was struck.

"This is getting out of hand!" Tsunami shouts before trying to hold Moonbeam back, but before she could apprehend him he charges at speed. "Moonbeam stop!" she orders, but he ignores her. Moonbeam rams into Silverlight's wound, sending him rolling painfully across the rocky floor before suddenly his voice changes into a dark voice that is not his own.

"Kill him!" Within moments Moonbeam breathes fire at his opponent.

"No!" Silverlight horrifyingly exclaims, gasping in fear as the fire breath nears him. That is when Flare intervenes, charging in front of the downed NightWing and protecting him with his wing just before the fire could reach its intended target. Flare reveals Silverlight just when Tsunami grips Moonbeam's snout tightly, then throwing him down to restrain him. He convulses antagonistically out of control, trying to escape her grasp but she would not let up.

"Stop resisting you, stupid dragonet!" Tsunami darkly orders.

Silverlight is helped to his feet by Flare, who motions with his tail while backstepping to tell Silverlight to back off. All the while Moonbeam continues to struggle Silverlight limps as he lowers himself in fear, back towards Clay who is the only one he wants to be with right now.

"Silver!" Yucca calls down to him, and he sees her rush in his direction as Clay steps forwards totally furious with Moonbeam.

"Moonbeam!"

"Wh-what, happened?" Moonbeam's recognisable voice worriedly questions when his snout is released, and he stops struggling while glancing up at the SeaWing holding him down. "Let me go!"

"Get yourself to Dean Sunny this instant!" Clay shouts all of a sudden.

"But…What, happened?" Moonbeam still does not understand what just happened as Tsunami releases him from her pin. He stands to his feet.

"Get to Dean Sunny right now!" Clay shouts yet again, causing Moonbeam to bow in contrite and confusion as he slowly heads out from the self defense chamber under the watchful eye of Tsunami as she walks with him there. Silverlight has never seen Clay act this way, and only now calms down knowing Yucca is there beside him. The rest of his Winglet soon reach him, hoping he is alright.

"Silver. Are you, alright?" Serac asks a little shocked, but soon hugs Silverlight when he begins to cry all of a sudden.

"I, can't…" Silverlight swallows his words amidst his trauma, and does not breathe another for the remainder of the lesson.

"Silver, I…" Moonbeam's words are rapidly silenced by Flare's repressing growl.

"Keep your distance, demon!" Flare orders, stomping his foot to add to his point while Clay quickly reaches into his knapsack for something to tend to Silverlight's wounds. Moonbeam backs down instantly, briskly walking to keep his distance from the VolcanoWing.

"Mother. Please, help me..." Moonbeam pleas as his voice fades away into the corridor.

Clay lathers a paste onto Silverlight's gash gently, and dresses his left wrist before continuing with the class now that the drama is over. "Kuppengebirge and Tera! To the ring please." Silverlight watches them both head into the ring, but Flare seems reluctant to leave Silverlight's side. "He'll be fine Prince Flare despite his fright, I assure you."

"I understand." He lowers his head towards Silverlight. "I'll be back real soon Silverlight." Silverlight looks up to him relieved but still does not speak, then watches him head back to the left wing of the battle ring.

"Thank you, Mr. Clay." He moves closer to Clay's comfort who returns the action with a rubbing of his head, before they both look back to the battle. Kuppengebirge and Tera are bashing each other with their heads with a bone shattering feeling Silverlight knows they can both handle, but the warming comfort of Yucca resting beside him with her wing over his body, slowly relaxes him to the moment he closes his eyes.

* * *

Silverlight is gently awoken by Yucca clearly understanding the lesson is over due to the students leaving from the chamber with Tsunami, now with their enchanted trinkets returned to them, and the anklets given back to Clay. They all glance with sorrow and worry at Silverlight when they pass him, but his Winglet remain by his side with both Clay and Flare. He covers himself with his wings, not wishing to move from his spot.

"Please don't worry about Silverlight. He'll be fine." Clay leans in closer to them. "Though I do think you should leave him be with Yucca and us for now. Wait for him outside while we coax him to join you." Silverlight hears whispering and peeks from under his arm wing, seeing his friends nodding as though they understand he wants to be alone with Yucca, Clay and Flare who now settles beside him next to Clay.

"Please don't worry Silver," Yucca begins as their Winglet starts heading out. "You're with us now. We'll protect you."

"And I too will protect you Silverlight," Flare continues. "By all means possible. Darkmatter will never lay a claw on you."

 _Darkmatter. Is that what's happened to Moonbeam? That was not his voice at all._ He pauses amidst his thoughts. _Now I feel like Moonbeam is the spy for Darkmatter. The way he's been acting is not him at all. How can Darkmatter do that to us? How can he change us? Now I can't ever talk to little Beam again. This... this is so unfair. My closest friend… now he_ hates _me._ His thoughts cause him to silently break down, as he rubs his head against Yucca's trying to forget.

"No Silver. Please, don't cry." She hugs him tighter and cries also. "You're safe. You're safe with us. With _all_ of us."

"I… I'm _sorry_..."

"Don't apologise. This is not your fault." Silver's head sways with Yucca's, as she tries all she can to calm him down and soon enough he starts standing to his feet.

"Thank you, so much Yucca." He smiles. "I knew you were the right dragon for me. I… I love you." He nuzzles her and sensually closes his eyes as they share each other's breath.

"Come on little one. Your friends are all waiting for you outside. We will find a way to help your best friend Silverlight." He motions for Silverlight to walk on ahead, assuring that they will be right behind him.

"But, Clay," Flare suddenly avers. "He has him under his control. That voice. I knew it was Darkmatter's the moment I heard it." He pauses not wishing to believe what he witnessed. "We _must_ keep him con _tained_. He _cannot_ be allowed to leave the academy. He _is_ Darkmatter's _spy_."

"How do you intend for us to do that? Keep him away from his best friend!"

"I do indeed think that! He cannot be allowed to go near him Clay!"

"We will continue this discussion in our afternoon meeting!"

"Understood."

 _What_ can _be done to save him?_ Silverlight questions in his mind. _He's acting like his father Morrowseer. I know about him, all too well. Secretkeeper told me, after she visited Queen Liona's Paradise to be with him. She said Moonwatcher cannot know Moonbeam is her brother_ _from Morrowseer's, affair_ _._ He quickly keeps his thoughts hidden deep within his mind the moment he enters the recreation chamber, knowing Moonwatcher is indeed nearby.

"Silverlight!" Starflight calls suddenly rushing to his side with Fatespeaker. By the look on his face, Silverlight could tell he is extremely relieved. "Is everything okay? I was informed on what happened!" He rubs his head with Silver's gently.

"I'm okay Starflight. Really I am."

"I see Clay tended to your wounds Silverlight," Fatespeaker acclaims as she rests a talon on his shoulder.

"His injuries?" His voice is of a worried tone now. "I knew self defense was a bad idea. I must talk with Clay to take you out of his class."

"Calm yourself hun," Fatespeaker complies before she rubs her head with Starflight's to calm him.

"I'm sorry but, I can't have Silverlight getting hurt."

"Please Starflight, I need this self defense. I actually quite enjoyed it, until…" He pauses not wanting to share what happened. No. _I can't have them thinking Moonbeam is out of control._ "Nevermind. I don't want either of you to worry."

"Please Mr. Starflight. Don't make him remember what happened."

"I'm sorry Yucca dear. I never meant for him to remember what happened."

"It's fine. Silver and I are both finally dating now. It's the best thing ever." Silverlight understands Yucca is changing the subject deliberately, in order to keep the peace flowing through all their minds.

"Well, that is certainly some good news." He rubs his head with Silverlight's again. "Well done my boy. I'm proud for you."

"She's quite the loo…"

"Wait!" He interrupts Fatespeaker before she could finish her sentence, listening for something. "I hear something. The wing beats, they are strange to me."

"Wingbeats?" Fatespeaker and Yucca reply together, and then Silverlight sees Starflight listening as well.

"Huh? Is that..?" And before all of their eyes, a different NightWing suddenly lands in the entrance chamber from outside. Silverlight could see it was a male, and definitely by the looks of him, older than Starflight himself by a good twenty or so years. He starts to scrunch up into a ball when the stranger enters the recreation chamber, now surprisingly quiet from all the bustle it was only moments ago. He looks around and soon heads straight for Starflight, making Silverlight that much more frightened.

"Hello son. It's so good to descry you again."

"Father?" He casually heads to him making Silverlight try to run after him, though Fatespeaker stops him with her tail.

"But, Fatespeaker." He looks up to her worried.

"Shh Silverlight. Everything is fine now my little dragonet."

"What happened to you son?" Mastermind questions. "After that eruption I was under the presumption that I would never per _ceive_ you a _gain_."

"The pyroclastic flow it, almost engulfed me. Clay kept me sheltered as he conveyed me out from there, but I was already rendered visionless."

"Visionless? Just be thankful that is all the volcano did to you." He hugs him without worry.

"I miss you."

"And I you."

"But how are you here? I mean, you were on trial."

"Queen Glory, King Deathbringer and I, we have a compromise going. As long as I perform my duties to Queen Glory and King Deathbringer, then I am liberated from my imprisonment while my sentence still stands."

"That is, especially satisfactory." He lets his father go, who then heads to Fatespeaker.

"Hello Fatespeaker." He hugs her casually, giving Silverlight a reason to back away. "I hear you and Starflight are, engaged now. That is astounding news. I've always wished for a daughter-in-law."

"Thank you Mastermind, for your kind gesture. We're not ready yet, but there is a slight possibility we'll decide on a child."

"Yes. That is true. We have not decided yet though father, so please consider this a possibility."

"I understand." Silverlight courageously comes out from hiding, amazed that they intend to start a family.

"Wow. You two really like each other, don't you?"

"Yes we do little one," Fatespeaker coos as she kindly reveals him to Mastermind. "This my boy, is Mastermind. He is Starflight's father," she acclaims, before gently nudging him more forward against his will.

"Wait, wait. I'm not _sure_ about this!"

"Trust me Silverlight, he is really quite nice when you get to know him." Silverlight shrinks down when Mastermind lowers his head to the dragonet.

"Is this him?"

"Yes father," Starflight begins. "This is Silverlight. He is under my utmost care."

"Very intriguing." He soon starts to study the NightWing, making Silverlight feel a little insecure all of a sudden.

"Er…" He turns his head away slightly, and lowers himself even further to the floor.

"Three silver scales around his eyes. That is excessively rare if I do say so myself. And quite a handsome young dragonet too. His dominant jawline and wings are unlike any I have ever perceived before." He lays down to show he is not a threat. "Where do you hail from Silverlight? Your features are pretty unique. And your scales. So much darker and healthier than most other NightWings I know. Of course since then, all NightWings are looking undoubtedly healthier now than they used to since living in the rainforest. To a trained eye, your scales will indubitably sparkle in the moonlight. So glossy and smooth."

"Em, well. I come from, Pyrus."

"Pyrus, hmm. That is the new continent recently found by our cartographers, am I correct in this assumption?"

"I, guess." _Cartographers? What is that?_

"I see." He stands to his feet. "It has been wonderful to finally encounter you Silverlight."

"Thanks." He backs away slowly, wanting to be back amidst Yucca's comfort. He watches Mastermind head back to Starflight.

"So. Before I forget, and before I leave." He pauses, clearing his throat. "Queen Glory and King Deathbringer will be visiting Jade Mountain Academy come the late afternoon, for a guest speaking and new introductions."

"So. You must serve Queen Glory and King Deathbringer as a messenger then Mastermind," Fatespeaker assumes.

"That is correct."

"Please, come with me." She starts to head off with Mastermind following close by. "The others are at our monthly meeting chamber right now."

"Understood."

"Oh yes, of course," Starflight suddenly says, before lowering his head and rubbing it with Silverlight's. "Silverlight. I too must go to this meeting. You understand, don't you my boy."

"Yes Mr. Starflight. I'll be fine with YuYu, and my friends." He nuzzles Starflight gracefully. "See you soon." They rub heads once more, then Starflight gives Silverlight a lick on the cheek before heading off to catch up with his betrothed and his father. Yucca and Silverlight then quickly search for their Winglet, before they fly together towards The Prey Centre.


	9. Radiant Shadows

**Chapter 8:  
Radiant Shadows**

The Prey Centre surprisingly is empty, with fodder running around here and there crying, bleating and screaming the moment they see seven dragons land in the large chamber. Silverlight looks around seeing only one or two other dragons there right now, knowing more will arrive within minutes. A NightWing he has never really spoken to already has a squealing boar amidst her talons, throwing it as though she is playing catch with herself. The squealing is soon silenced by a dying cry and the crunching of bone. _I've never really spoken with Cassiopeia before. Would I need to?_ Silverlight thinks before turning his gaze back to his Winglet. _Does she have friends? I could be her friend._

"Well. Not much to eat here now," Serac begins, watching the last of the prey fleeing amidst tiny crevices not even dragon talons can fit in.

"Why must we work for our food?" River continues with a yawn, before laying down and closing her eyes.

 _Again River. I never understand how you can just sleep at a time like this._

"Hey. I have an idea," Dart pipes up, looking at all his Winglet curiously. "Maybe we should go out and hunt today." His reply is just a loud snore from River. "I mean. It's a sunny day. Nice weather. And we have a whole forty minutes to enjoy ourselves."

"But there are no teachers here right now. They have a meeting remember?" Silverlight complies.

"He does have a point Dart," Tera continues. "We can't just head out there on our own, what if something follows us. What if we get attacked by rogues?" Silverlight clearly knows why Tera brought that up, for what happened to her last year after her nightmare. ( _Tera still has not forgotten that. She is so cautious around dragons of her age other than her friends._ ) Serac looks down to the floor in thought. ( _Even Serac cannot forget. What happened to him was worse._ ) "I'm sorry for bringing that up Serac." She hugs Serac to calm him down. "But I'm cautious when we go out there on our own without an adult with us."

"I'm sure their meeting will not last long."

"I get the feeling it might be longer than we expect."

"Relax. I'm sure everything is going to be fine," Dart acclaims before heading to the opening.

"Dart, wait!" Jet cries. "We can't. They'll find out. We'll get in trouble."

"Relax Jet. By the time their meeting is over, we would have returned." He readies himself to head out, before looking back at the others. "Are you coming guys? We'll be safer together."

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

"We really should ask first Dart," Silverlight states.

"Ask who exactly? No adults are here." He looks back outside. "If you're not coming, I'll see you soon." Dart flaps his wings and heads off.

"Dart, wait!" There is a pause. "Oh, three moons." Silverlight looks to the others. "We can't leave him out there on his own." He rushes to the opening carefully, knowing his battle with Moonbeam damaged his back leg that has been healing for two years.

"Silver, wait!" Yucca runs to his side. "Your leg!"

"I'm alright. It's only a little limp."

"And what about where Moonbeam bit you?" She nuzzles his injured wrist gently. "I'm concerned for you."

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks for your concern YuYu. I promise I'll be careful."

"Either way. I'm keeping a close eye on you." She looks at him sternly, expecting an answer.

"Okay, okay. If you must YuYu." He rubs his head with hers. "Catch us up guys!" Silverlight flaps his wings and hovers in wait for his friends.

"Please guys," Yucca pleads, looking to the others in their Winglet. "Besides. Dart is right. The day is nice. We should make the most of it. And we'll be practicing our hunting skills." They each begin to head towards her, even the sleepy-eyed River.

"Oh great! We'll all get in trouble when they find out," Jet complains, lowering his head.

"Quit complaining Jet," Tera remarks. "An afternoon flight is not bad you know."

"No, but going out without permission is." He pauses. "I'm blaming all of you for coaxing me out there."

"Don't come then Jet," Serac coldly complies. "We'll be better off without some moaning SeaWing complaining throughout our flight."

He stops. "Hey! That's not fair Serac!" As they head on after Dart, Silverlight hovers with Yucca curiously looking at Jet.

"You coming Jet?" He sees Jet look behind himself, then charge off out the opening as though he is avoiding something. "So much for not coming."

"I bet it was Zungenbecken and the other females arriving with their Winglets." She pauses. "We better disappear before they see us out here."

"Agreed!" Silverlight and Yucca then speed off after the others, hoping they can catch up to their friends. Neither of them want to hang around in case any curious sorts look for them from the inside of the Prey Centre, and then find out that they told a teacher on them for sneaking out without an adult.

* * *

Soaring through the sunbleached skies the Diamond Winglet are swooping and diving amidst their fun and games. Why should they hunt for food right now? They would much rather enjoy the air and freedom that the outside of Jade Mountain offers them everyday. Silverlight and Yucca spiral round each other in a dive between their friends, before flying alongside them once more.

"Wow! You were right Dart! This is awesome!" Silverlight acclaims.

"Ain't I always!" He nosedives then soars within seconds, performing an aerobic backwards loop. "I've been waiting to do that all day! I love it out here!"

"If only I could find a lake to swim around! I haven't swam all day! I _need_ water to lubricate my scales! I feel so, dry! So dusty!"

"Winding Tail River is not far Jet! Maybe we all should have a swim before starting our hunt!" Serac states before diving down towards the river.

River starts to close her eyes, gliding in the air. "Wake me when we get there!"

"Em, River. You can't, sleep and fly at the same time."

"Try me!" She closes her eyes tiredly, surprising everyone with how steady she is in flight despite not seeing a thing. However, Silverlight sees she is heading straight towards a tree on an outcropping of a mountain.

"River look out!" He wishes he could close his eyes and not see what will happen to the RainWing, but he is flabbergasted when she considerately tilts her body to the left avoiding the tree entirely. _What the-? How can she sleep fly so well?_ He then looks below, seeing the river clearly. "Hey guys! Winding Tail River! Let's go!" He dives down as the others follow suit, but not before seeing Tera look towards something in the distance. He follows her gaze, but surprisingly sees nothing except the trees on the mountainside. Setting it aside, he lands on the bank beside the river before dipping his head low to drink. He gulps the cool water down before lifting his head rapidly throwing water around, closing his eyes with joy. "Hah! So refreshing!" Before he realises, he screams as he is pushed into the river from behind.

"Ha, ha! That's for getting me wet Silver!" Yucca taunts, before diving in after him.

"Well. I guess I'm gonna have to get you back." He begins splashing water at her, then suddenly stares at the MudWing jumping right for him. "Uh, oh. Eeyaah!" He is suddenly submerged momentarily with a MudWing atop him. Breathing for air, he spurts water in her face. "Ha, ha! Got you back Tera!" Serac and Dart soon join them, stirring up the water even more. River naturally is lying flat on her front at the riverside, with Jet behind her snickering. _Here we go!_

"Aaaah!" River screams then disappears in the river as well, while Jet rapidly flies in the air before she could even see it was him. "What, happened?" Before they all realise, a tidal wave envelopes them momentarily. It takes them a moment to realise it was Jet, now casually backstroking in a fast loop. "Jet! I was sleeping!"

"No time for sleep! We're having fun!" He dives under the water, returning with a mouthful of fish. "Plenty of fish to go around though."

"I'd rather eat a mango."

"I'll be back in a jiffy," Silverlight complies before diving under the river. He too returns with a mouthful of fish, kindly giving half his catch to Yucca.

"Aww. Thanks Silver!" She gently takes her share with her jaws, making everyone else awkwardly look towards them.

"Gross. Now you're feeding each other!"

"Of course. It's always great to share Dart."

"I'll never understand you two."

"I'm heading to the trees. They're calling to me." River slowly heads towards the trees nearby, her eyes beaming so Silverlight could see, at the fruit hanging from the branches.

"Oh dear. There's no stopping her now. She's seen mangoes!" Serac suddenly bounds out the river, charging for something Silverlight knows he saw. Within moments, a dying cry from a ram travels through their ears. Silverlight clambers onto the riverside with Yucca, both holding more fish in their jaws. Jet dives under then shoots out of the river holding a huge salmon wriggling about in his jaws. He climbs onto the riverbank, and lounges there on his back in the sunlight chewing on his catch, the warmth of the sun on his underscales. Silverlight knows neither of them should even be out here without an adult guardian with them, but he did not seem to care either. Lazing around in the sunlight is something he always enjoys, and now he can enjoy it with Yucca by his side. She lays with her head on his chest, and they both close their eyes.

* * *

Only five minutes pass, before a desperate voice calls for Silverlight and his friends, stirring a few of them awake from a possible dream.

"Silverlight! Diamond Winglet! Where are you?"

"Huh?" Silverlight opens his eyes as Yucca does. All his friends except River, curiously look towards the cries coming from afar. "That sounds like…"

"Diamond Winglet! Please! Where are you?!"

"Oh great," Silverlight hears Jet complain. "Prince Flare knows we're out here. Guess we'll be lectured now!" he shouts at Dart all of a sudden, standing to his feet. "This is your fault Dart!"

"Excuse me! You didn't have to come out here in the first place you know!"

"I'd rather be with you guys, than all those other females at the school! They never leave me alone! Out here, I am free from them."

"Then quit complaining!" Serac shouts still chewing on his ram. Within seconds, Flare lands on the ground in the middle of them, rapidly heading to Silverlight.

"Three moons, Silverlight! You're alright! All your friends too I see."

"Of course we are Mr. Flare. We know how to take care of ourselves."

"This does not pass the fact that you all should've asked for someone to go with you!" He pauses, relaxing now that he knows they all seem fine.

"Trust us Mr. Flare," Yucca replies confidently. "We prefer it out here. All the teachers were having a meeting, and no one was there for us to ask."

"What about the prey in the Prey Centre?"

"What prey?" Serac questions a little bemused. "When we arrived, they were all gone. Plus, there is far more prey out here than in there."

"You were still supposed to wait!"

"Wait for how long exactly?" Tera asks a little annoyed as she walks to Flare. "None of us even knew how long your meeting was going to be sir. We decided to take things into our own talons. We're always told to look after ourselves, so what's the difference?"

"The difference is Tera, none of you know how to fight an advanced dragon. You're only novices for crying out loud! Did you even consider taking this into account? Did any of you even?!" He looks to where River is. "River! I want you here, right now!" Silverlight can see he is watching her climb out of the tree, before she heads towards him.

"But sir. I was having some suntime," she finally answers when reaching her friends, carrying another mango in her talons.

"Do not answer me back River! I am very disappointed with all seven of you! No one is to leave my sight until we get back inside Jade Mountain! Is that clear?!" They all nod in agreement, but then a huge unknown MudWing suddenly lands amidst the group, causing everyone in the vicinity to stand and react with worry upon his arrival.

"Now, now VolcanoWing. Aren't you being a little harsh on these young dragonets?"

"They will not learn otherwise," Flare coldly remarks.

"They told you themselves, that they can take care of themselves. I even saw them hunting on their own."

"Hey! Why have you been following us?" Tera angrily questions.

"Following? Now why would you think that?" the huge MudWing questions, turning his head to the side to reveal a pattern of golden scales along the bony ridges of his snout and eyes. Silverlight wonders why he even did this, but then seems to recognise the pattern is the same pattern on Tera. ( _Huh? That pattern of scales along his bony ridges. Why are they the same as Tera's? Could he be related to her or something? It is just weird that he showed them to her specifically, like he knows her._ ) "I'm merely a traveller who overheard your lecture and thought he could help." He looks to Tera. "So little MudWing, who might you be?"

"I am not obliged to answer that question."

"And your golden scales. They're like mine. You're an animus, just like me."

"How, did you know that?"

"I saw you, remember? That day when it happened."

"I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone!" Tera briskly heads away.

"Come on everyone. We better get back," Flare proclaims, trying to usher them along.

"But wait! Where are you from?" He heads to Tera.

"Where do you think? I'm from the Mud Kingdom."

"The Mud Kingdom? Ah, yes. I visited six years ago. It is a very nice place."

"Why are you talking to us, mister?" Yucca questions innocently.

"I'm just being a kind MudWing." The MudWing looks towards her smiling. "Nothing else really matters. I like making new friends, just like you do."

"I can tell you our names mister, if you want."

"No, no! We don't want to do that?" Silverlight worriedly complies to Yucca. "We don't even know who he is."

"And what about you little NightWing? Where are you from?" The MudWing lays down harmlessly.

"I am not allowed to tell you sir. You're a stranger."

"Very well. But you have some very intriguing silver scales I must admit. They make you look quite handsome."

"Well I, thank you for the compliment, but we really must be going now."

"Go where?"

"Em…" _I don't think I should tell him about Jade Mountain Academy. He seems very suspicious. Even Prince Flare is acting strange around him._

"That is none of your concern MudWing. Why don't you go back to Pyrus? Why hang around here? I'm sure _he_ is waiting for your return."

"Hmm." He rises to his feet. "It has been a pleasure to meet you all. But if you intend to head back, I suggest you find some shelter, and fast. There is a storm brewing nearby. You don't want to get caught in a downpour, especially you VolcanoWing. Jade Mountain is your best bet for shelter." He flaps his wings and lifts off, before hovering to look down at them. "Good day. I hope you make it safely under shelter." He makes one more glance at both Tera and Silverlight, before heading off into the distance. Silverlight soon hears a distant thunderclap, and rapidly flaps his wings to head back.

"No! I don't want to be out here anymore!"

"Silverlight! Wait!" Yucca calls after him, before catching him up as Flare and the rest do.

 _The storm. It's getting too close. I hate them. That MudWing though. I think he was trying to learn our names and the location of the academy, but Flare seemed to know who he was. I need to ask him who the MudWing is. He seems to be a spy for Darkmatter._ Another thunderclap occurs, before the rain begins to fall. If they do not get to shelter soon, all of them will be drenched. Dragons, rain and thunderstorms do not mix, for they are very dangerous to them. A drenched dragon is a major conductor of electricity, especially when a lightning bolt hits. _What I don't understand is: Why is a thunderstorm bad for a VolcanoWing? They can't get wet too can they? They generate far too much heat. They'd be dry in seconds._ When suddenly a loud thunderclap occurs after a lightning bolt, Silverlight screams in fear before disappearing without a trace.

* * *

"Silver!" Yucca cries. "Silver! Where are you?!" Silverlight can barely hear them over the constant noise, cowering in fear and hiding behind his wings. He tries all he can to blot out the thunder covering his ears, but the clanging inside would not stop. He feels bad hiding so close to Jade Mountain away from all his friends and Prince Flare, the one who is protecting him. But he is in tears and shaken up, refusing to move from where he had fled to.

"Silverlight!" Flare shouted.

 _I'm not… I'm not moving. I'm too frightened to move. I don't want to move. Thunderstorms terrify me._ Another thunderclap and lightning bolt occur, and Silverlight seems to just make out an order from Prince Flare.

"Dragonets! Get inside, now! I must find Silverlight!" There is a pause, before his loud voice repeats his name. "Silverlight! Silverlight! Please! Where are you?!"

 _I'm too scared to shout. Please Mr. Flare. Please find me. I'm sorry I disappeared. I'm_ sorry _._ He starts shaking like a branch ready to snap off a tree in a storm. _I can't bear this anymore._

"Silverlight!" Flare's voice sounds closer this time, but Silverlight could not even look out towards him. A loud thunder roll booms, and he screams a scream he has never screamed before. ( _GO AWAY!_ ) When suddenly he feels Flare wrap around him, he breaks down amidst his very comforting grace. "Shh, shh. It's okay now. I'm here for you. You're safe now."

"I'm… sorry I… fled." He continues bawling his tears into Flare's scales. "I… fear…" A thunderclap bellows, making Silverlight squeeze Flare tightly amidst his trembling. "Take me away from here! _Take me away_!"

"I assure you, you are safe with me. Shush now young one. I promise to get you back inside." Flare instantly flaps his wings, carrying young Silverlight back to where he is safe. Moments after landing back at the Prey Centre, Silverlight rapidly flees to be with Starflight, crashing into him and crying again from his fear.

"Take me home! I _wanna go home_!" Silverlight bawls.

"Shh Silver. It is okay. You're home now. You're home here with us." Silverlight trembles against the comfort Starflight is giving him. The afternoon was the best thing he could have ever dreamed of, but now the nightmare of the thunderstorm has torn through his very soul. He wishes he can escape this horror, but he continues to tremble against Starflight's very scales as he wraps an arm round him to pull him closer, hugging him with his head rubbing against his side.

"The others! The others are still out there!" Silverlight heard a dragonet shout. Not wanting to let go of Starflight, he hears three or four teachers fly out in search of them. Minutes go by with the entire chamber silent, but something there tries getting Silverlight's attention. It is a prodding of a tail against his leg, a gentle feeling that causes Silverlight to look around. He sees Queen Glory and King Deathbringer looking towards him smiling innocently with two little dragonets running underneath them in circles, but then he hears a young voice right beside him.

"Hello there." Silverlight looks down to a strange looking NightWing with colourful wings like an aurora in the night sky. At first he is confused and lowers his head down shyly and silently, but then the NightWing brightly smiles at him, giving Silverlight a much needed feeling of warmth that flows through his very soul. "My name's Shadowrain."


	10. Thunder, Clay and Starlight Yearning

**Author's notes:** Again I apologise for keeping you guys too long. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:  
Thunder, Clay and Starlight Yearning**

The next thunderclap rolls across the sky and echoes within the Prey Centre, but Shadowrain's presence keeps Silverlight safer than he otherwise would be even amidst Starflight's comfort. When the chamber flashes purple all of a sudden, Silverlight tries to hide behind his wings again.

"Please don't be scared mister."

"I'm sorry." Silverlight unfolds his wings slightly, so he can peer out. "But I'm afraid of thunderstorms. The thunder hurts my ears, and the storms scare me."

"Hmm. It seems you have a case of astraphobia Silverlight," Starflight considers as he rubs his head with Silverlight's to try and comfort him. "They will not hurt you my boy. You are safe inside." Starflight then looks up suddenly, giving Silverlight reason to do the same. Before them stands Glory, and Silverlight is greeted with a rubbing of her head.

"Hello Silverlight," Glory says.

"You, have dragonets now, Your Majesty?" he questions. The last time she had been here, she did not have dragonets yet as far as he can remember. Glory rises to a seating position. "Thank you Your Majesty, for your kind action." He pauses, trying to relax as the storm continues outside. "So. I get the feeling you must've been pregnant with Shadowrain when I first saw you, in the music cave two years ago," he adds, now understanding what her sarcastic "Mrs. Preggers" remark meant.

She smiles. "Yes. Indeed I was. I can see you've already met little Shadowrain. So…" She motions for her two daughters to come out from hiding. "…meet Anaconda and Firefly." Two dragonets, both only a year old, come out from behind their mother.

"Anaconda?" he asks. "Wasn't that the name for the queen of the RainWings two thousand years ago?"

"It was but I thought it would be fitting as the name for one of my future heirs."

Firefly suddenly whimpers. "Mommy! You promised _I_ would be queen one day, _not_ my _sis!_ You _promised!_ "

"Both of you are my future heirs deary."

Before Silverlight can react, Moonwatcher, Tsunami and Yucca are among the dragons fretting over Queen Glory's dragonets. He could see Qibli and Kinkajou not far away, but they quickly join in.

"Aww!" Qibli coos. "They are so cute Moon. We should, maybe have our own someday."

Moonwatcher answers him by smacking her tail across his head.

"Yeow!" Qibli yelps and begins rubbing his head where she smacked him. "I didn't know your tail was _that_ strong."

"I'll whip you someplace sensitive next time!" ( _Wow,_ Silverlight thinks. _Moon really isn't ready to start a family with Qibli yet, is she_?) Moonwatcher turns to little Firefly after directing a dark glare towards Silverlight, reminding him that she can read minds. ( _Damn. I forgot._ _I regret thinking that now!_ _Sorry!_ ) "Hello Firefly, Anaconda and Shadowrain. It's so wonderful to meet you."

"Firefly! Shadowrain! Anaconda! Kinkajou wants a hug!" Kinkajou shouts as she rushes towards them. "I never knew Queen Glory had dragonets now! Oh, three moons, I'll take them back to Moon and mine's cave for the night! They're so darn cute! I can't wait to introduce them to Pheasant!"

The dragonets desperately look to Glory and Deathbringer. "Mommy…" they whimper together.

"I for one _do_ want a hug," Qibli says before suddenly screaming in agony when Moonwatcher whacks him between his back legs with her tail. "Aiyeeee!"

"Seriously Moon, lighten up," Silverlight begins. "You can't go around beating up your future mate." He subsequently begins rolling around in agony, a red whip-like mark across his groin. Moonwatcher had just whipped him the same way. "Okay…" His voice is high-pitched as he gasps painfully for air. "Don't say that… anymore." He pauses, gasping. " _Got_ it..!"

Moonwatcher satirically laughs as though nothing happened, before dragging both Qibli and Kinkajou by their horns. "Nothing to see here children." Trying to ignore his pain, Silverlight hears her scolding them even from a distance. "Three moons you two! _Stop_ scaring every dragonet who _comes_ here! You were _just_ like this around Silverlight two years ago!"

Silverlight hears Moonwatcher's tail whacking Qibli and Kinkajou twice in a row each as she teaches them a lesson.

"Ahhaow!" Qibli cries.

"I'm sorry!" Kinkajou screeches. "I'm sorry Moon! I'll be good next time!"

Silverlight feels Glory helping him up. "Three moons," she laughs as he balances himself out. "I never knew Moonwatcher had to keep you all in line."

"Normally…" Silverlight groans. "…she doesn't." _At least not me!_ his mind screams, before he awkwardly walks in pain back to Starflight with a frown. "Arh!" _Three moons Moon. You didn't have to strike me there._

"Do you want me to lick it better?" Starflight interjected.

He is immediately alarmed by this sudden offer. "No, thank you Starflight!" _Definitely not!_

"I don't mind really. You are under my care."

"I'll be fine."

Yucca rapidly bounds towards him. "Silverlight. Maybe I should. It looks painful."

"No, Yucca." He pauses. "I-I'm afraid the academy, rules would not allow that."

"Oh, but I can be very gentle you know. You can trust me."

"The pain is subsiding now. Thank you both for your concern, but I think I'll just lay here for a moment." But he still knows the pain will return if he moves again before it ceases.

"I wish someone was showing _me_ that kind of concern!" Qibli suddenly groans, glancing at Moonwatcher. Silverlight immediately sees Kinkajou bound toward him looking anxious, but Qibli shoos her away as Moonwatcher gives her boyfriend a less than amused glare. Her thoughts seem to contradict what her expression says however, as far as Silverlight can tell. He knows they have always cared for each other, at least for as long as he has known them, and he suspects they may have had their share of intimate moments with each other when outside the academy, if Qibli's remark meant anything.

"Can we _please_ stop speaking this way around my _dragonets_?" Silverlight hears Glory demand from a few feet away. He turns to see her glaring at them all, Yucca and Starflight in particular, before she approaches Sunny and Tsunami. Her dragonets follow her in a straight line but Deathbringer stays back to talk with the NightWing and RainWing students beginning to flock around him with Tamarin and Fearless in the lead. Silverlight notices of course, Anemone following the group, clearly to stick by Tamarin's side. And he knows, however, that Anemone is secretly interested in meeting King Deathbringer too.

Over the constant thunder and bustle of the Prey Centre, Silverlight could only hear the converse with Glory nearby, but all this talking and comfort is helping him relax and forget the storm is still raging outside.

"If you want me to babysit them later," Tsunami offers, "I can do that for you Glory. I can be very soft."

" _Soft_? Soft around my dragonets! Don't make me laugh Tsunami. When are you ever soft?" Silverlight's ears fold down as he tilts his head in perplexion. He knows she can be very sarcastic, but this particular remark makes him think otherwise. "Anyway, I would like to enrol Shadowrain so he can start getting a proper education," she adds.

"And us!" Firefly and Anaconda pipe up. "PLEEEAAASSSEEE!"

Silverlight smiles at their cuteness, but decides to only watch rather than approaching them. He knows not to interrupt student enrolment.

"I'm sorry, dears," says Sunny, "but you must be at least two years of age to enrol here."

Firefly and Anaconda frown up at her and flop themselves down on their rears as they begin to whimper. Glory quickly gives them a gentle lick before they can start bawling, and they seem to relax.

"Aww," Silverlight acclaims as he smiles towards them. Yucca casually rubs her head with his and hugs him smiling also, carefully twining her tail with his.

"One more year little ones. I'm sure you can wait one more year. These are the rules I'm afraid," Glory states stroking the pair of them on their heads.

"B-but, mommy. We like Silverlight. We want to be his friends."

"It's true mommy, it's true!"

"Silverlight will still be here when you two enrol. He's only in his second year here."

"Yeay!" They both run with Shadowrain, back to be with Silverlight before Glory could even react.

"Em..." _What_ is it _with everyone wanting to_ be _around me? I don't like crowds._

"They all look up to you," Moonwatcher says cheerfully upon returning with Kinkajou and Qibli now under control, but Silverlight is annoyed by what she just did.

"I _told_ you Moon. I _hate_ my mind being _read_. Please, stop _doing_ it."

"I'm really sorry Silverlight. I should be able to control it by now. Darkstalker taught me a lot and explained how certain dragons are always insecure around mind readers, but I'm still abusing this ability."

In spite of all the concerned looks Moonwatcher receives when she said 'Darkstalker', Silverlight asks, "Who is Darkstalker? You talk about him a lot."

"Don't tell him, Moon," Qibli cautions. "We agreed to keep what happened to him between us, for the sake of Pyrrhia." He motioned at the rest of his winglet and the present teachers with his tail.

"But we can trust Silverlight. He won't go around Pyrrhia telling everyone Peacemaker's secret."

"I think we should let Queen Glory decide," Kinkajou suggests.

Glory looks up from her dragonets. "I see no problem in telling Silverlight everything. I trust him."

There are some worried sighs before Moonwatcher begins explaining everything that had happened involving Darkstalker, why Pyrrhia had been at peace for some time, and who Peacemaker is, in a whisper so only Silverlight heard it, aside from those who already knew of course. He senses that they did not want too many dragons learning the truth.

"We try to forget that Darkstalker enchanted his father, Prince Arctic, to follow his last command, and that the last one was ordering Arctic to … disembowel himself."

When she is finished explaining, Silverlight is left disturbed by all the things Darkstalker had done in the past and in the modern era. What Moonwatcher had said he did to his own father was particularly unsettling, and Silverlight knew he would never forget it as long as he lived.

Then a huge booming thunderclap brings everyone back to the present, with four teachers returning with the remainder of the dragonets that had been stuck or trapped out in the storm. Flare is among them, carrying an unconscious SkyWing over his back and Glory instantly heads over there concerned. Her dragonets rush over to Deathbringer and the students he had been talking to.

"What happened to him?!" Glory raises her voice as though she knows the SkyWing, giving Silverlight a reason to worry.

"Someone find Clay! Now! We have dragonets to take to the infirmary!"

Silverlight rushes over to the VolcanoWing, and then he too knows who the SkyWing is. A small number of dragonets also return with a clambering landing, completely soaked to the point water seeps into their very scales, and seemingly terrified by what they had been in.

"Oh no. What happened?!"

"A tree! It fell on him after a lightning bolt!" Zungenbecken cries in worry. "Moonbeam he… It all happened so fast!"

"Why did you all go out there?!" Silverlight then sees Webs checking the NightWing on his back is still secure, a depressing look to his guise. "No! Moonbeam!" He backs up in horror, then the fear of the thunderstorm returns to him almost instantly, after a bright white flash like magnesium burning fills the entire chamber. "Aah!" He flees to Starflight and cowers amidst Yucca's comfort.

Grandeur and Greatness check the dragonets they are carrying, before Silverlight hides behind his wings amidst a loud roll of thunder and a green flash. He knows the trembling SeaWing who Grandeur is carrying, and also recalls that Greatness returned carrying an IceWing he does not recognise. He seems to understand this IceWing is one of the newest enrolled students at the academy.

Thundering footsteps soon vibrate through the cave floor as Silverlight looks up towards them, with Clay charging with a limp following an IceWing Silverlight knows is very close to two of the four injured dragonets.

"Alba! Alba slow down!" Clay cries from behind her.

"They are hurt Mr. Clay. I don't want them to be hurt! They are my best friends!"

"What exactly happened?!"

"The storm!" Alba stops just before the two NightWing teachers. "No, no! Why? Why did they get hurt? Please! Say they'll be okay!"

"What happened to them!?" Clay questions in worry.

"We can discuss that later! Right now they need to get to the infirmary!" Flare exclaims before walking on ahead with the other three briskly towards Clay's healing chamber. Alba follows them amidst her tears, and Silverlight runs after them with Yucca by his side. Clay however seems saddened with his head lower than he usually carries it, and Silverlight seems to believe he may not know how to help them.

"I need to know what happened to them Flare!"

"I understand Clay. I have not said I will not inform you. I'll tell you everything once they are under your care."

"But, Moonbeam has not stirred since I recovered him. I fear he is comatose!"

"It could have been much worse Webs," Greatness sadly states. "If his Winglet were not there keeping him…" She stops mid-sentence knowing Silverlight is beside them. "I am sorry Silverlight. This is not the time or place to discuss these possibilities."

"Please, just say he'll be alright. I won't, live with myself knowing I can't help him."

"Silverlight! Are you forgetting what happened in self defense? He nearly killed you!" Flare reminded him.

"That was not him. You said the voice was Darkmatter's! How can he control dragons like that?!"

"He has — No! I shall not discuss this right now! It puts too much of a strain on me! I'll tell you everything another day Silverlight. I promise! Just, I can't _explain_ it to you right now." He lowers his head a little unsettled.

"I understand. I'm sorry for bringing that up, but he is still my best friend."

"It is fine. I apologise for raising my voice."

"Wait!" All of the dragons walking down the corridor look behind themselves to see another SkyWing running after them. "I want to help too!"

"Ah yes. Peregrine," Clay replies. "I need four beds made, and would gladly like some extra help. But don't forget you still have your last class today. Pottery, if I am correct."

"Yes sir." Silverlight then sees Peregrine look towards him. "Hello there. I believe we have not yet been introduced. My name is Peregrine."

"My name's, Silverlight," he worriedly answers.

"You can call me Yucca!" Yucca calmly replies, before they head on down another tunnel that leads to Clay's healing chamber, where Peregrine briskly vaults ahead of them all to be as much a help as he needs to be.

* * *

Upon entering the healing chamber, Peregrine instantly starts making a bed for each of the injured dragonets, out of what they all sleep on every night in their sleeping caves. Silverlight curiously tries to watch him from a distance, as he still walks with the others towards the healing cave. He has all four beds ready by the time Clay enters with the others, where each teacher then carefully place the dragonet they are carrying.

"Thank you Peregrine."

"Can I get them what they need? Please Mr. Clay. You can check on them while I do. It is easier on you that way."

"Yes please Peregrine." Clay quickly heads to Moonbeam to check his vital signs with Silverlight there beside him, while Peregrine speeds around in search of the things needed.

"Is he gonna be okay Mr. Clay? Please, I don't want to _lose_ him!" Silverlight notices Alba laying beside the IceWing and SeaWing.

"He has a pulse and he is breathing."

"He does?" Silverlight's eyes fill with tears among a breath of relief. "That is, such good news."

"You two are going to get better!" Alba stresses. "I know you will!"

"I have the bandages, sponges and the splints!" Peregrine states cheerfully, before checking over the injured SeaWing and IceWing. "Alba. The good news is, they are not hurt too badly."

"They're not?" She soon brightens up. "That is great news. But you said you had splints?" Silverlight by now is listening to them. "Why are there splints?"

"Mespilus' leg is broken I'm afraid. From what I can see, this is because he crashed into a mountainside. How bad is the storm out there?" he questions, dabbing Mespilus' side injury with a cold sponge.

"Very! I warned them not to go out hunting! The weather was changing when they did."

"Ow!" Mespilus cries.

"I'm sorry Mespilus. I'm being as gentle as I can." He hands the sponge to Alba. "Can you clean his wound please? I'll be back to splint his leg." He rushes to the SeaWing, still traumatised and shaking. "Please Snail, calm down!"

"I… I can't. What happened, to me… traumatised me!"

"You need to keep still." He dabs her tail with a warm sponge, cleaning the injury. "You have a broken foreleg. Shaking like this will cause more harm. And your wing, it is sprained."

"They entombed me, the falling rocks!" Silverlight sees Snail welcoming the warm sponge now dabbing and cleaning her head injury. Then there is a groan of pain from the injured SkyWing as he recovers from his unconsciousness.

"Highrise?" Silverlight rushes to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Ow!" Highrise shouts when he moves slightly, followed by painful breathing.

"No Highrise, do not move!" Clay acclaims. "Your shoulder and collarbone are damaged. You have a dislocated hip. Just be thankful you can breathe!"

"WAIT!" the SkyWing suddenly cries. "Where is my ring?! It didn't get lost out there, d-did it?!" He tries forcing himself to a sitting position against Clay's order, so Silverlight could guess, but even he knows Highrise's ring is still present on his third digit of his right talons.

"No Highrise!" Clay grabs him and stops him moving anymore. "Stay down!"

"Your ring is still with you Highrise. Please, lay down again. I'll show you where it is, just lay down and don't move!" Silverlight pleads as he watches Clay reach for another warm sponge to dab the head injury that trickles blood, once the SkyWing is carefully pushed down. Silverlight then shows Highrise his ring; knowing he will bring it close to his head, he kindly does it for him. "See. I told you it was still there."

"Oh thank the moons." His eyes well up with tears. "I can't bear to lose this! It's all I have to remember them by." He pauses closing his eyes as he lays back down, immovable and heartbroken as he holds his ring close. "I miss them." With Highrise breaking down, Silverlight warmly hugs him amidst his own tears.

"Highrise I'm, sorry." Silverlight lets go of Highrise, soon running to embrace Yucca.

"Silver. It is okay now."

"Highrise." Highrise opens his eyes again, looking up at Clay. "Do you, know what happened to Moonbeam?"

"He was struck by lightning."

"Three moons no!" Clay suddenly exclaims in horror.

"I dived to catch him, crashing on the ground trying to save him. The next thing I knew, I blacked out trying to get back to his side."

"He's lucky to be alive." Silverlight hears a voice from the cave entrance, and turns to realize it is King Deathbringer as the massive NightWing is ducking into the cave. He stops by Silverlight and Yucca. "The same thing happened to my mother, when I was only four years old. If Blister's soldiers hadn't been there, she might still be alive."

"Will Moonbeam pull through King Deathbringer?" Silverlight suddenly questions, realizing how much bringing up the past made Deathbringer's heart ache. It is easy for Silverlight to sympathize with him. There is so much of his own past he would rather forget as well.

"If he is still breathing and has a pulse, then I am certain he'll pull through."

"His vitals are good, as Mr. Clay said."

"Then he'll recover before you know it." He smiles at Silverlight grandly.

"Are you okay King Deathbringer?" Yucca questions in a way that tells Silverlight of her concern for the NightWing king.

"I am. Thank you for your touching concern little SandWing. But I believe lesson will be starting soon. You should start heading off. Let Clay and the helpful SkyWing heal these four injured dragonets now." Just as soon as Deathbringer finishes, the first gong is sounded. "Queen Glory will be here shortly to check on them, especially Highrise."

"Okay. Thank you King Deathbringer," Silverlight thanks.

"Alba. You should head to lesson now," Peregrine states kindly. "I'll be sure to care for them both for you."

"What about you?" Alba enquires. "You have lesson as well."

"Well. I'm sure Ms. Grandeur will understand my lateness." He pauses. "I'll be sure to help them recuperate, before going to class. I'll make sure they can see you after class."

"Okay. Thank you Peregrine." Alba hugs him generously, before nuzzling Mespilus and cuddling her clawmate Snail. She then heads away with Yucca and Silverlight, towards their next class as Glory rushes in with her three dragonets.

"Shadowrain darling. Go catch up with Silver. He'll be your buddy for the rest of the day, and show you around after class."

 _Thanks for telling me Queen Glory,_ Silverlight sarcastically thinks, feeling a little annoyed.

"Okay. Bye mum. Bye Firefly. Bye Anaconda."

"Bye Shadowrain!" his sisters shout as Silverlight guesses is because he is running to catch him up.

"Silver! Wait for me!" Silverlight glances towards him as he runs up alongside him. "I'll need to be taken to Ms. Sunny after class as well. And be shown around the academy."

 _Did he have to take after Glory?_ "Yes Shadowrain. I know." They all continue to Grandeur's pottery class, and Silverlight knows he will not have any time with Yucca, Starflight, Fatespeaker or any of his friends after class until Shadowrain is shown around the entire academy.

* * *

The scene in the pottery class seems silent despite the earlier storm. Silverlight is focused on making a basic jug out of the wet clay spinning on the potter's wheel before him, but whenever he tries to make a specific shape it starts to fold. _Oh! Why can I not get this shape right? I was never very good at this form of art. Can I not change my class?_ He sees Grandeur heading to him, a little bemused by what he is trying to make. He stops pushing the bottom wheel and it spins to a stop as she sits beside him. _I just know Shadowrain is having better luck than I am._

"What is wrong Silverlight? Do you want some help?"

"I just can't seem to make this, jug the way I see in my head. It is frustrating. Where am I going wrong?"

"Well. It seems you are pressing too hard for the neck of the jug you are trying to make. The way it is folding means you are making the neck too small." She pauses. "Shall we try again."

"I guess. I'll never get it right."

"Of course you will dear." Silverlight starts pushing the bottom wheel of the contraption with his foot again as he gently holds the clay in place with his talons. Grandeur then holds his talons with her own in the right positioning to help him shape the neck of the jug correctly. "See. It takes a gentle press here to keep the folding from happening." She pauses. "I'll let go now and watch your talons. I'm sure you will manage to keep them in place now."

"Thanks miss." He feels her talons let his go, and surprisingly he keeps them in place correctly. "Yeay. I'm actually, getting it right."

"Well done Silverlight. Don't forget to knead the clay and shape the jug from the inside as well."

He moves his talons up and down gently along the shape of the clay to knead and shape it, poking his claws and digits inside and wondering if that was right. "Before you go miss. How will I make a handle?" He stops spinning the potter's wheel again.

"Hmm. A handle you say. That is more difficult. You need to form the clay to the shape you want for your handle before you attach it to your pot using a minute amount of the slip I have provided you."

"Erm. What is 'slip', miss?" he asks. _I've never even heard of that before. Well, except when you trip on a wet or frozen surface._ He hears someone chuckle from nearby, before realising it came from Moonwatcher, and he gasps loudly. "Moon! What have I said to you, countless times?"

"Pay attention, young'un!" Grandeur scolds before he brings his attention back to her as Moonwatcher goes back to sculpting her clay replica of Qibli with a sudden dreamy expression on her face. Silverlight is stunned to see how it is very accurate, even if only half is done so far.

"Ugh! Show off."

Grandeur narrows her eyes. "Enough. You must focus."

"Sorry miss."

"It is fine Silverlight." Grandeur flicks her tail at a small pot containing an odd-looking liquid sitting on its own ledge a safe distance from the top wheel. "Slip is a mixture of clay and water. You use it to hold the pieces of clay, such as a handle in this case, together," she explains with a smile that makes Silverlight feel much more comfortable about trying again than he had so far. "Potters cut pieces off the clay and hand build the handle in question, moulding it into any shape they see fit. You can use a claw to cut clay off the main shape if you wish, just as long as you know what shape you want your jug to be."

"I never thought potters cut pieces off of what they are making. Thank you miss. I feel more confident again now."

"I'm glad for you dear." She rises to her feet. "I do hope it turns out the way you want it to."

"Thanks." He starts moving the machine with his foot again to finish off moulding and kneading the shape he wants, slicing his claw through gently with precision along the top of the shape in a snake-like pattern, and shaping its spout on one of the three highest curves. He then begins to mould the handle form he wants, before pasting over slip in two places on the jug shape after he measures the length of the decided handle. After a long five minutes, the handle is secure as he professionally shapes the two ends like a dragon's tail.

"Now then class. For those of you who have finished your creations, please carry them to the kiln at the back of the class," Grandeur pleasantly asserts. "They will need to stand ready for the firing process." Silverlight carefully carries his finished piece with a small number of others including Peregrine, Moonwatcher and Shadowrain, very amazed by all the things they made. He is particularly amazed by Shadowrain's first try and how multi-talented Peregrine actually is, and of course is inspired by him so much he decides he will study herbs and healing with Clay as a sixth lesson. He already helps out Starflight in the library with Fatespeaker after school, and now he needs to decide what to do due to his new decision. As he returns to his seat, he sees Tera's beautiful creation and remembers the first time he received a gift from her during the time they were dating.

 _Silverlight is younger here, sitting around in the recreation chamber due to having no lesson. Among him are only a few others, but they headed to the Prey Centre a while ago. He only had four lessons today, the ones that he chose for the last of the Spring term at the academy, and is waiting for Tera to come out of pottery class. He has something to say to her and well, there are 0nly a few days left before the Spring Dance comes around. Nearly all the other females of the academy have a partner already, but he never has had the guts to ask Tera to the dance, until now that is. When the gong resonates through the mountain, he quickly stands to his feet to await the appearance of Tera._ Oh. I hope she says yes. I really am trying to be brave. _In a few moments the entire chamber fills up with students, and with them is Tera._

" _Tera, hi!"_

" _Hey Silver!" She heads to him and they nuzzle. "Have you been waiting for me all lesson?"_

" _Yes. I know, it's a little sad."_

" _No. I'm happy you waited for me." She reaches into her knapsack. "I made something special for you, in pottery class." She then pulls out a small clay sculpture and hands it to Silverlight._

" _You made this, for me? Aww. Thank you Tera." Giving an inspiring look over the object, he sees how much it actually resembles him. "Wow. This looks, so much like me Tera. Thank you." They both cuddle and wrap their wings around each._

" _You're welcome." She then starts to head off, trying to pull Silverlight along with her. "Come on! Let's go roll in some mud."_

" _Em… Wait!" Tera stops and looks to him, awaiting an answer. "I have, something to, tell you — I mean, ask you."_

" _Ask me?" She is a little confused. "About what?"_

Come on. Be brave Silverlight. This is the only chance you'll probably get. " _Em. Would you, like to go, to the Spring, dance with me?"_

" _The Spring dance?" (_ Please say yes. Please say yes! _Silverlight thinks with all hope inside him.) "I'd love to Silverlight!"_

" _That's great! I'm sorry I never had the guts to tell you sooner."_

" _We've been dating for a few days. I can understand." She then goes back to pulling him along behind her._

" _Uh…"_ Ugh. Great! Now she wants me to get all dirty. I only just cleaned myself moments ago, trying to look good for her appearance.

* * *

5014 A.S

"Tera! Slow down!" Silverlight cries towards her. "I don't think Clay's mud pools are a good idea."

"Why ever not? All the other MudWings here go there. Every day even."

"They, do?" He pauses. "I've never really realised."

"That's because you're a NightWing. NightWings can be boring. They never have mud baths."

"Oh, thanks for your kindness," Silverlight satirically remarks.

"That's why _you're_ gonna be the _first_."

"What?" He tries to stop, but Tera's strength is too great. "Now wait just a minute Tera."

"Trust me Silver. You'll very much enjoy it."

"Without my consent. Tera! I don't… I can't get muddy. It's not good for my scales."

"Oh Silver. You're so funny when you try to get out of things."

"I'm glad you find me amusing," he sarcastically remarks.

"It's just around here." She pauses as they enter into another tunnel. "I promise you'll enjoy it Silver."

 _I'm pretty sure I won't Tera. I'd much rather be in a hot spring._ Silverlight is continuously dragged towards the Healing Chamber against his own volition, and he knows he will never get out of this. If what Tera says is true then neither of them will get into trouble, but he is still being cautious just in case, carefully putting pressure on his hind leg that only recently healed enough for him to walk without a splint.

* * *

Inside the Healing Chamber, Silverlight could see all the resident MudWings lounging in the warm mud, Clay included with Peril beside him. One particular MudWing is Kuppengebirge, suggestively stretched out looking at them intriguingly. Silverlight feels insecure all of a sudden, and all thoughts rush around in his head for what Kuppengebirge might wish to do with them. _It just seems like the mud gives Kuppengebirge an arousing feeling all the time. I really don't wanna be here Tera. He might, 'do' things. Sexual things. I don't want him touching me in certain,_ places _._

"Mud rolling! Yeay!" Tera's shout comes so suddenly, it makes Silverlight jump right out of his scales. The next thing he sees, is a tidal wave of mud going straight for him when Tera dives.

"Eeaah!" He protects himself with his good wing arm. "Tera! Seriously. You just dive?"

"There's no better way to jump into mud than diving." She tries to coax him into the mud. "Please Silver. Come on in." She soon begins to roll about, in a manner similar to showing herself off.

"No!" Tera just blinks at how strongly he just remarked, upon ceasing the rolling.

"Not even a toe claw?"

"Definitely not! So many, 'cringy' things could be in there Tera."

"Like what?"

"Worms, beetles, some other irksome bugs; biters even. I can't _stand_ the _biters_."

"There are none of those things in here." She pauses, batting her eyes rapidly in a manner she hopes will coax Silverlight in. "Oh please Silver. You can put the tip of your toe claw in this, _warm, sloppy, gorgeous mud._ I know you can be brave."

"You're not helping at all. No manner of coaxing is gonna change my mind." He watches Kuppengebirge swimming towards them in the mud, and gets the feeling he is up to something when Marsh suddenly ducks under the mud as though he is the target all of a sudden. _How can he_ do _that? This mud is gross. I guess I could, try and dip a claw in._ Upon his thought he tries to touch the mud with a claw, but instead of touching the swampy mess he tightly grips the edge in an awkward stance. "No. I can't." By now, Kuppengebirge whispers something into Tera's ear with a smirk, and all MudWings except Marsh curiously watch knowing what Kuppengebirge is planning. The moment Silverlight tries to back away feeling sad that he cannot join Tera this time, both his talons are gripped by both Tera and Kuppengebirge. "Huh? Oh great." Within moments they pull him in against his will. His entire body submerges amidst the mud, with the entire chamber filling with laughter at the comedy they just saw.

"Good plan." Tera high-talons Kuppengebirge as Silverlight breaks the surface for air.

"Not fair! Yeeow! My leg!" His worries soon melt away the moment he feels the warm mud surrounding his entire body, a very calming feeling as he simply relaxes against the edge of the pool. "Wow. This is, actually, kinda _nice_." He sinks himself lower so the mud reaches up to his shoulders, and Tera rests her head on his shoulder when he leans on his forearms comfortably.

"I'll, leave you two be now. Have fun." Kuppengebirge swims away as if nothing happened just now, as Silverlight wraps his forearm around Tera's chest.

"Mhmm!" Tera closes her eyes with her signature toothy grin. "I told you you will enjoy it Silver. This mud is so warm and bubbly. Hot springs can never compare to this."

"Hot springs are still awesome though."

"I do agree, but still. Being surrounded by mud is a whole 'nother level of relaxation."

"True." Silverlight looks up suddenly, noticing Qibli, Moonwatcher and Kinkajou walking towards the mud pool. "Hey."

"You finally decided to have a mud bath then Silver."

"Well. Against my will at first. But I don't understand why I thought I would hate this. I love it already."

"I take mud baths all of the time," Kinkajou joins in. "It feels so good around your scales, especially when the sun is high in the sky as well."

Moonwatcher simply walks into the mud without even a care in the world, stroking her tail against Qibli's chest, seductively shaking her hips, and giving Qibli a good view, for Silverlight can see him blushing already. He just wonders what Qibli is thinking now, even though Moonwatcher is probably going to have something to say about his and her boyfriend's thoughts.

"I could tell you if you want," Moonwatcher giggles. "If you don't mind how _dirty_ they are right now."

"Heh. No thanks. I can just imagine." _She's such a different dragon when mud like this is involved. I could talk about them two being future mates without any issues._ He is even more surprised when Qibli suddenly calls like only a SandWing can before jumping into the muddy pool ahead of Moonwatcher, enveloping her in a tidal wave of mud. She wipes the sludge off her eyelids to glare at him, but Silverlight can never guess what her next action will be when she suddenly starts laughing uncontrollably.

"I do hope you will clean all that mess you made," Clay calmly orders as he accepts the touch of Peril's body against him. They both seem to be enjoying every moment together.

 _I could just stay in here all day,_ Silverlight thinks before suddenly drifting off into a deep and relaxing sleep.

* * *

Silverlight is suddenly shaken awake by Clay, and he is soon shocked when not even Tera is with him still. "Huh. Tera!" He looks around a little worried thinking something may have happened to her.

"Calm down Silverlight." He gently pulls Silverlight out via the scruff of his neck, and places him down on the floor of the healing chamber. "You've been in this mud pool for too long. Tera is waiting for you in the recreation chamber. I'll take you to her." He seems worried all of a sudden. "Do you feel alright, I mean? Being in mud for too long is bad for your health."

"I don't feel any different really, maybe a little softer but that is it."

"That's a relief. Only MudWings can really stay in mud for hours on end. I'm glad you feel alright." He pauses. "But try not to do it again." They both continue to the recreation chamber, Silverlight soon understanding it is actually curfew time by the lighting outside.

"When did it get dark?"

"A few moments ago. It was getting darker about an hour ago."

"Oh," Silverlight moans. "I hate missing twilight. I love the way everything glows around me." He pauses, thinking about all the bright colours he sees on everyone whenever they are outside during twilight. "Everyone glows. It makes us all look awesome and starkly bright."

"Yes. Twilight does that very uniquely." They both casually enter the recreation chamber, and Tera immediately runs up to Silverlight rubbing herself on him.

"You're back!" She pauses. "I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge."

"I'm sorry." He twines his tail with hers.

"It is curfew time though you two. You better head on to your sleeping caves."

"Oh!" Tera complains. "Can't we stay here for five minutes?"

"I'm sorry Tera. The rules are the rules." He pauses. "I better escort you to your tunnel. Starflight's waiting for you."

"Okay," Tera replied, wrapping her wing around Silverlight. "Let's go!" Tera exclaims before running off ahead coaxing Silverlight to follow her as she laughs.

"Come back!" He runs after her laughing as well, and within moments they both reach their tunnel with Clay struggling to keep up behind them. "Sorry Mr. Clay. I forgot about your injury."

"Not to worry." Starflight then suddenly appears from the tunnel to greet Silverlight and Tera as well as register they have arrived for curfew time. He motions for them to go in, resting a talon on Clay in a thank you stance for retrieving them for him.

"Thank you Clay, for retrieving Silverlight and Tera for me."

"Don't mention it. I'm always glad to help out whenever I can." He bows his head before heading off for the night, back towards his sleeping quarters as Silverlight watches him go, but then Tera calls him to the opening in their chamber filling up with moonlight.

"Silver! Come look!" Silverlight rushes to be by her side, smiling as he looks up into the night sky with her. "Isn't the sky so beautiful at night?"

"Yes. It is very beautiful. Just like you are."

"Oh Silver." She blushes. "You're making me blush."

"I'm sorry." He lays down apologetic, but continues to look up at the night sky. Tera lies on her back with a grin, letting the silver of the moon bear down on her underbelly for Silverlight to see, and he stares blushing at the beauty of her sandy tan underscales when the colour draws him to her. The next thing that strikes his line of sight, are her gorgeous heart shaped golden scales around the bony ridges of her entire head as she slides towards him on her back. They sparkle like bright gold stars, and he understands now why she always shows them off to anyone she likes. "Wow. Your scales are so, perfect. The golden ones sparkle like starlight."

"You like them. I was born with these you know. I've never actually understood why though. Maybe my dad, but he left us before we hatched. I hate him. I always asked Mother Levee when Father would come home again, but she always replied with 'Soon, my child. He'll come home soon.' But he never did. And now I'm alone without my family with me." She lays on her front and rests her head down in sadness. "I'll never get to see them… ever again…" She starts to break down into tears, and that provokes Silverlight to kindly nuzzle and lick her on the face, wrapping his wing arm around her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. Everything that happened to you, I suffered the same."

"I lost them in the war. I hate remembering it. I'm only interested in boys because I want to forget. But I do really like you Silver. You're the best." She rubs her head with his and goes to close her eyes, but Starflight suddenly appears behind them.

"Silverlight." He lowers his head to him.

"Yes, Starflight?" Silverlight looks up to nuzzle him.

"I would like to talk to you about something, alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It is very important. I want you to be the very first one to hear."

"Oh." He seems a little sad. "But then I can't be with Tera."

"It's only a little talk with you my boy. You'll be back with Tera before you know it, but I assure you. When you hear what I have to say, you'll be over the moon. You can tell all your friends about it too."

"Yeay! Where are we going to go?"

"Just for a little stroll outside the mountain."

"Outside? During the night? I've never been outside at night!" He happily runs around Tera all of a sudden. "This is amazing! I get to go out there Tera, on this beautiful night."

"That's great news." She rises up to join in with his frolicking.

"I'll tell you everything about it." He prances left to right amidst a small game with her.

"Come along then Silverlight," Starflight happily remarks. "We'll be right back, Tera."

"Okay." She lays down watching over the edge of the ledge she is on. "I'll try and spot you from way up here."

"See you soon Tera." Silverlight gives her a peck on her snout, before jovially prancing ahead of Starflight out into the tunnels.

"Slow down," Starflight calls with a laugh, and Silverlight just knows his other friends are just staring at him in all their unique ways except Tera, as he leaves with Starflight there beside him towards the entrance chamber of Jade Mountain Academy. He is soon greeted with fresh air, upon exiting with Starflight into the wide openness outside the tall mountain.


	11. A Crux Beneath the Stars

**Chapter 10:  
A Crux Beneath the Stars**

Among the stars, Silverlight feels relaxed and joyous than ever before. Being with Starflight out here is the best thing he could ever dream of, and he never wants it to end. Looking up towards the ledge where he left Tera laying down, he tries to get her attention by waving his wing towards her, but for some reason she does not seem to realise he is down there yet.

 _Oh,_ he moans in his mind. _Can she not see me down here?_

"I'm afraid the only way Tera will be able to see us Silverlight, is if we breathe out a tuft of fire to indicate we are down here."

"Please stop reading my mind! You know I hate it Starflight!" He glares up at him.

"You always seem to think this Silverlight, but I assure you. I cannot read anyone's minds. I sensed you were trying to get Tera's attention. The only known NightWing who can mindread around here is Moonwatcher, and you clearly have learned about that already."

"Huh? You can't, read my mind? I'm so sorry I raised my voice Starflight. I never knew. All NightWings I knew while living on Pyrus could. And they kept doing it against my will, invading my mind just for the fun of it. Why do they have so much against me? I still haven't figured it out." He lowers his head, feeling a little upset. "If mom and dad were here, they would've told me why."

"Your mom and dad?" Starflight questions a little in surprise.

"Yeah." Silverlight's reply is not very satisfactory.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No." He stops walking and begins poking his claws in the dirt before him in thought. _I guess I should, tell him all I know. I mean, he's been by my side all year._ After his thoughts, he decides to explain to Starflight all that he knows. "When I hatched, only, Shade … star was there. He told me I had parents. He said he would care for me in their stead."

"I apologise for asking Silverlight." He rubs his head with Silverlight's, telling him deep down how much he is in sorrow for him. "I'm sure they are out there somewhere, maybe even looking for you now."

"I guess." _I don't, know my, parents at all. I don't know where they are. Could they be looking for me? Do they not care? Or is there something else Shadestar never told me?_ Without warning, Starflight breathes out a tuft of flame that draws Silverlight's very attention, like he wants to cheer him up and help him forget what was just explained.

"Come on Silverlight. You want Tera to see us don't you?"

"Yes I do." He copies Starflight after shouting Tera's name, waving his wing like before hoping she sees him flagging them down. It works and she waves her wings down at them with what Silverlight could see is an open-mouthed grin, inspiriting him deep down in his heart. "Thanks Starflight."

"But there is, a reason why I wanted to talk to you specifically Silverlight. Out here under the stars seems like the perfect time to do so."

"What is it? What is it?" He is very curious to hear why Starflight wanted to speak to him alone, and may have raised his voice louder than he anticipated during his prancing.

"Well. Fatespeaker and I have been discussing this for a while now. We've been thinking ever so strongly about, you and us being a, family."

"A family!? Like, a mother, father and son family!"

"Yes. Exactly that. That's why I've tried to stay with you all year round, learning about you, studying you, helping you where I can. It has been very difficult to understand you Silverlight. You have been in need of friends, someone to care about you, someone who understands you."

"So. What does it all mean?"

"It means. Fatespeaker and I… We would like to adopt you. To give you the love, care and attention you so very deserve and need."

"I simply cannot explain how much this means to me. You both actually care about me, two NightWings?! All I've known is being shunned all my life. And now all my dreams can come true!" He rears up on his hind legs against Starflight's foreleg, coaxing him to stop and lower his head to him. Silverlight knows Starflight cannot see how overjoyed he actually is, so he soon explains his very feelings with a nuzzle on his snout, a rubbing of his head and a heartened lick across his very cheek. Rubbing his head against him a second time, he cries in happiness and hugs him. "Thank you Starflight. Thank you so much! I love you." He gives a cute little laugh. "Starflight, my very own dad!" He then sees Starflight crying as well when they continue to cordially rub heads together, but what he hopes could last forever, is suddenly disturbed by the calling of his very name.

"Silverlight!" He hears his name being called by a voice, a voice he cannot quite put his claw on that he seems to recognise, somehow. ( _But who would know my name? And why would they be out here amidst the Claws of the Clouds Mountains?)_ He looks to Starflight blindly gazing up towards the voice that says 'Silverlight' a second time. ( _Even Starflight hears it.)_ "Silver!" The call came from above him somewhere, the voice that strangely knows his nickname, but Silverlight cannot fly yet to try and find out who it is. He only landed down here due to gliding with Starflight, because he wanted him to test his wing after a year of healing, just so he could spend some quality time with his new foster son after their eventide converse.

Starflight is just about to speak when Silverlight sees the one calling his name flying on high in search of him, as he follows him with his eyes and head in thought.

"Silver!"

 _A NightWing? Another NightWing?! Do I know him? He's so familiar._

"Silver! Where are you?!

 _I do! I know him!_ his mind shouts before simply out of the blue, he returns a shout of the stranger's name rapidly and overjoyed. "Moonbeam! _MOONBEAM_!"

"Silverlight?!" Silverlight sees him turn himself back around in his direction. "SILVER! There you are!" He dives down within seconds, and instantly hugs his best friend. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Why did you not return?" He seems upset and Silverlight clearly knows why.

"I'm sorry Moonbeam. Shadestar took me away before I could even _say_ goodbye." He suddenly remembers his trauma from the last year, and begins to cry into Moonbeam's chest. "I'm sorry!"

"Silver? Why are you crying Silver? What happened to them? Where did they go?" His questions have a glint of worry behind them.

"They all… died, Beam. They all died!" He hugs Moonbeam tighter not wanting to let go, as he has not seen him for over a year. "I thought about you, all this time, never knowing if I'll ever see you again."

"Silver?" He wraps his wings around him. "I'm here now. Your best friend. Neither of us are alone anymore. You, me, and all our friends."

"Moonbeam, wait up!" an unrecognisable voice suddenly shouts amidst the cover of night.

"Huh?" Silverlight is confused though reluctantly lets go to be with Starflight once again. As he tries to hide underneath his foster father, he thinks about how strangers means new worries and more avoidances.

"Silverlight. Do not worry. You trust your best friend Moonbeam, so his friends will trust you." He lowers his head to rub against Silverlight's and reassure him things will be fine, before they both look up to a new voice in the distance.

"She's right! You sped off without us Moonbeam!"

"Well hurry up and find me then! I'm down here you morons!"

"Moron! MORON! I'll show YOU who's a MORON!"

"Lighten up! You know he teases!" Within moments, six dragonets suddenly dive down from the night sky, with one huge dragonet landing in anger before the others kindly settle on the ground behind him. The lighting is too dark for Silverlight to see exactly all his features, but by his size the huge dragonet clearly is a MudWing.

"Who's the MORON now?" The MudWing storms up to Moonbeam bobbing his shoulders, hips and head left and right in a threatening manner.

"Seriously Kuppen! You really should lighten up. I was joking." Moonbeam shrugs towards his other friends despite them not being able to see clearly.

"Joking my a…!"

"Three moons Kuppengebirge. Stop being mean." A dragonet roughly the same age ascertains flicking his tail that Silverlight can see has a poison barb on the end, but the SandWing continues despite being scrutinized by a NightWing dragonet like Moonbeam. "Can't you take a joke?"

Kuppengebirge bares his teeth amidst a growl, before storming off with a grumble of discourtesy. Silverlight sees him glare towards him and Starflight, squinting his eyes trying to make out their figures and features. "Hmmph! You've found your friend, whichever one it is. Can we go now?"

"Hey. That's unfair Kuppen!"

"Like I care." He frowns towards the SandWing dragonet bleakly. "They're not MudWings like me. I have no reason to care."

"At least show some respect." Silverlight suddenly sees the dragonet shadow brighten to a more curious colour, showing him that she is in fact a RainWing a year younger than himself. "Aww. Hello there."

"Tear. You'll scare him," Moonbeam complies.

"Pfft. He's not scared of me." She continues to walk closer to him.

"Please." Silverlight submits all of a sudden, trying to shy away. "That's far enough, thank you."

"Let me see!" another dragonet exclaims, teasingly barging Tear out of the way.

"Oh yeah! I can barge _too_ you know." Tear tries to barge her back, but to no avail. "No fair! You're using your tail against me! Zungenbecken!"

"Hello little one," Zungenbecken introduces herself, ignoring Tear.

"Tuna breath!" Tear storms off in a mosaic of angry shades.

"Banana licker!" Zungenbecken counters with a laugh.

"You're lucky I don't turn you into a banana to prove your point!"

"I'll eat you out before you can say 'enchant'!"

"Girls!" Starflight intervenes sternly. "This is not helping young Silverlight here." He pauses intent on getting his point across. "It is getting late. Students are sleeping."

"Students? Is this a school sir?" a strikingly beautiful shadow questions kindly and curiously, for Silverlight could see how much she actually seems to stand out from all the other shapes. Her whip-like tail with a set of branching appendages, and her long ice-like spines, explains to Silverlight she is another IceWing. As she walks through the moonrays, bright roman silver scales shimmer like stars, captivating him to a stare.

"Yes it is young IceWing."

"Come on guys. We just have to go inside!" the IceWing graciously complies.

"Eww. School! Penitente! School is dull."

"Then you'll fit right in Kuppen."

"You…" He callously glares at the SandWing. " _Shut up_ Saffron!"

"Well, that's new. Kuppen finally loses his _remarkable_ remarks," Moonbeam sarcastically retorts.

"I'll give _you_ one!" Kuppengebirge snarls, raising a clenched talon towards Moonbeam. He glances at the huge winged dragonet, who Silverlight can tell is a SkyWing, sitting off by himself as though he wants to avoid any manner of conflict with them by staring blankly at the ring around his talons. "Hey! Wake up you ignoramus!" Kuppengebirge complacently strikes him across the snout with his tail.

Silverlight shivers when he sees the SkyWing glare up at the MudWing. He does not like the suddenly wicked look in his eyes and knows something is about to go down.

"Please stop all your bickering," the SkyWing says softly, cupping his left talon around the ring on his right talon. "And please don't hit me again."

"Hah! What are _you_ going to _do_ about it, little Highrise?" Kuppengebirge snorts, then strikes him again with his tail.

Before anybody can react the MudWing is sent screaming into the mountain face by the entrance to the school. "Oof! Ow…" His groan as he slides down towards the ledge below is just barely perceived by Silverlight, who had been watching speechlessly among those whose jaws hit the ground.

 _What just happened?! Why did he just …_ move _like that without anyone touching him?!_ _Moonbeam? I don't think I like your new friends. They all seem far too big and scary. The IceWing aside. I mean, she is beautiful, and very kind._

"Okay," Zungenbecken says in an unsteady voice. "Let's all listen to the quiet SkyWing. No more bickering."

"H-he is an animus?!" Starflight gasps. "How many of you are? We need to know for the safety of the other students and staff."

 _What is an … animus?_ Silverlight looks up to Starflight, hoping he senses his inquisitive look but he sadly does not. The answer to the question is far more important, which he distinctly understands now.

"Zungenbecken, Tear and Kuppengebirge, sir," Moonbeam answers without question. "Those three are animi as well."

"If you all intend to be students here, you must let the head of the academy know immediately about your powers." He gives an austere look to the SkyWing. "And never use your power blindly young SkyWing. It is dangerous."

"I'm sorry sir. But Kuppen just, causes issues all the time." He looks back down to his ring, and touches it between his talons. "We know not to, but the only way to get our points across is to use force when Kuppengebirge acts like that." He brings his talons to the centre of his chest, before going silent again. Silverlight curiously glances at him, wondering how he can just go tranquil the way he did, then a thought comes to his mind.

 _Well. So much for a quiet talk just between me and Starflight. I guess we'll be heading back inside now._

"Well then. It is curfew time, and we did say we'd return."

"Starflight. Can Moonbeam and his friends come with us?"

Starflight lowers his head to him, before they rub heads and nuzzle each other. "Of course Silverlight. They'll be safer inside the school for now. We'll discuss what to do with them in the morning."

"Yeay!" Silverlight jumps about in joy, but then his leg begins to act up a little. "Ow."

"Careful son. We don't want you damaging that leg again, do we?"

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." He looks to Moonbeam, knowing he is about to question why he cried in pain. "I'll tell you tomorrow Moonbeam. I'll tell you everything. I promise."

"Fourth claw promise?"

"Fourth claw promise." They both curl their fourth claws together and lock horns, before heading inside the mountain with Starflight and the other dragonets following close behind after freeing their horns and letting each fourth claw go. Kuppengebirge also enters the mountain though reluctantly, after recovering from Highrise's sneak attack.

* * *

Silverlight is greeted by Tera upon his return back to the Diamond Winglet's sleeping caves with a nuzzle of her snout as Starflight heads off with Moonbeam and the others. He then coaxes her back to the outside ledge to be in the light of the stars once more. Silverlight has a sneaking suspicion that Tera will ask who the new dragonets are, maybe even laugh about what happened to the one they call Kuppengebirge so he simply waits for her to start the conversation, lying down on the cold rock completely in thought. _I wonder what she'll say about the new dragonets. I'm not fond of any of them except Moonbeam and Penitente. They seem far too, strange and big, but the IceWing seemed really nice. I like her a lot._

"Who were those dragonets Silver?"

"My best friend Moonbeam and his friends."

"Moonbeam? That's a cool name."

"He's really fun and cool. I've known him since the rainforest of Pyrus, and I missed him. I'm so glad he's here."

"And the MudWing flying was really funny. The way he crashed into the mountainside, BOOM!"

"He was thrown with animus magic by the strange SkyWing."

"Animus magic?"

"Yeah. I don't even know what it is."

"Does Mr. Starflight know?"

"I guess so, but he never explained. He just said they needed to let Ms. Tsunami know immediately about their powers."

"Oh. It seems like they treat it as a bad thing. I'm glad I don't have it. I'm glad none of us do."

"It's like the ability should be shunned. I don't think anyone likes dragons having that ability at all. But it won't stop me from trying to be nice to them." He rolls over to look up at the night sky again and Tera does the same, nudging herself closer to Silverlight so she can be beside him once more. They rest on their backs with their heads against each other, before finally closing their eyes amidst the time they will have together until sleep and the new day comes to pass.

* * *

5015 A.S

Silverlight and Yucca are both laying on their sides by each other, staring up at the starry sky resting their heads against one another and smiling. Silverlight has never felt this amazing with a female dragon before, this close even. Most of the time he would just become too unsettled at the slightest sexual touch of any form, but being with Yucca this close all day, his nervousness seems to have just vanished without a trace. He still remembers dating Tera, and even now recalls getting nervous around her now and again, unless it was something he could relate to. Managing almost a whole day without getting embarrassed once is a new record for him entirely.

"Today has been so, perfect with you Yucca. I wish it could be like this always. My nervousness is just, dissipating every second I spend with you. It's great."

"I'm glad your time with me is helping you stay eased. Everything you've been through will never change, but I'm just happy I can help you relax, forget and accept all this Silver. I'm happy I can help you live a normal life again."

"I can't imagine a life without you by my side YuYu."

"Aww. That's so sweet of you Silver." Silverlight looks her in the eyes and is met with the same action, before they nuzzle and clasp talons together. "I can't imagine a life without you either."

"Let's hope I'll manage a whole day with you without getting embarrassed tomorrow."

"I'll try my best to not embarrass you Silver, but you know me. I tend to lose control around you." Silverlight does not answer her, he is too entranced by what he is now seeing in the silver moonlight. "Silver?"

Remaining in his lying position when he looks down Yucca's body as she lays there, Silverlight notices for the first time how the moonlight cast over her body makes her tan scales appear as a smooth dark blue hue. She looks as if she is half NightWing now, almost like the moons had decided to show him what their future dragonets could look like one day if they have any. The moonlight makes her look so much more beautiful than she already does, causing her gold wing membranes to shimmer like pure gold. After staring at her for a few long moments, he could not resist bestriding her body to get a better and closer look at all her divine beauty, to take in all her scents and finally be involved with her for real.

"Silver!?" She gives him a confused smile, and Silverlight understands she must be wondering why he would be doing this so close to the academy where they could easily be caught together outside the tunnel leading to their sleeping quarters.

"You are, so beautiful," Silverlight claims, completely entranced.

"Moonlight always makes you shine like stars Silver."

"Not as bright as you, YuYu." Silverlight lowers his head and nuzzles her, who returns her love with a lick or two on his cheek. "I've cherished this entire day with you."

"You have such skill with words Silver." She pauses, and Silverlight sees her eyes sparkle in infatuation for him. He feels her reaching for the back of his neck with her talons, giving him a graceful lick along his neck. With her ardour telling him how much she indeed wants his body, he lowers his head to her upper torso and begins licking her slowly and gently along her chest and neck, nibbling her in places he feels is just right. He sees her close her eyes completely indulged by his motions, before she opens them again amidst a seductive smile when he rests his nose on hers once more among a toothy grin; laying his body along her contours and rubbing his head against her own. Silverlight then hears movement from inside their tunnel, looking up only to see it is Starflight smiling graciously towards them.

"Come on you two. It is passed your roosting time."

"I'm sorry Starflight. This has been such a perfect night, I just could not resist."

"I gave you five minutes alone for a reason. But now you both must sleep until the new dawn." Silverlight sees him look towards another sound, and then Fatespeaker appears from the shadows. She heads towards him and gives a nuzzle of kindness.

"He's right you two. Tomorrow is a new day. You'll have much more time together then."

"Can we not have one final minute together? Please," Yucca pleads when they both sit themselves down on their haunches, brushing their scales together and twining their tails. Resting heads against each other's, they both look up towards them hoping they will reconsider.

"I'm sorry you two. It has gotten very late now. You need to be up for studies in the morning," Fatespeaker replies, sounding a little stern.

"Aww." Yucca lowers her head down in sadness.

"Don't worry YuYu. We'll get another night together. I promise you," Silverlight vows. Knowing Starflight and Fatespeaker are right he caresses Yucca one final time; wrapping his wings round her and clasping his talons with hers he sneaks another lick along her cheek.

"I'll hold you to that." Rubbing her head with his amist a smile, they let each other go before heading on into their sleeping quarters without disturbing their clawmates. Serac opens his eyes a touch as he watches him before Starflight and Fatespeaker head off into the tunnels and disappear after gifting goodnight, which Silverlight understands means heading to their chamber somewhere else in the mountain. He always greets them in the library every morning when he wakes up, and he knows they know that as well.

"Night Serac." He sees Serac droopily smile and close his eyes once again.

"Night, Silver…" Serac's reply ceases into a peaceful snoring sound as Silverlight's eyes begin to droop. Longing for Yucca only makes him more aching for her gentle touch as he curls himself up close, closing his eyes thinking about her and everything they shared tonight, before finally drifting off into a deep sleep that calls him there to his dreams.

* * *

Not even a few hours into Silverlight's deep roost he suddenly begins to stir and groan, curling his talons and fidgeting in his sleep amidst a heavenly dream. Within his fantasy he is clasping talons with Yucca among the coastal sands of his home continent Pyrus, smiling affectionately at his one true love. All that surrounds them is the sound of the jungle and the ocean waves under the grace of the midnight moons, an orchestra of song filling their very ears. He nuzzles her but surprisingly she never speaks. Silverlight believes she is far too captivated by him to speak even a single word, but she motions for him to come close which he gladly agrees to. Raising his forearm he inches closer to her physique, perfect in every way, gripping her hind talons with his own and pulling her close. She whispers into his ear.

"I, love you, Silver." Suddenly, her body goes limp and disappears amidst the shadows that surround them.

He nuzzles where she had been, feeling nothing. "Yucca?" His voice echoes and fades away. "Yucca!" Hearing his cry dissipate so mysteriously, he looks around the ethereal realm seeing nothing but darkness and emptiness. Not even the sound of the sea complements the atmosphere; no moon, silver cascade or starry mosaic could be seen in the empty space supposed to be the nighttime sky, and the mystifying echo of his voice occurs again. "Huh! What is going on?" His wings open out against his will as the pall of silence surrounding him begins to reveal what he had been through once before. "No! Not this again!" He is unable to fly away from the scene he so distinctly wishes to escape from.

 _ **Your fears are mine, now**_ , an ominous voice that Silverlight seems to recognise begins. _**Let's see how well you handle your worst nightmare once again.**_

"Noooooo!" His voice surrounds him and fades again, before he witnesses his past amidst his very eyes.

 _The morning is without much light, not just by the flock of NightWings flying on by, but also by the three moons of Pyrrhia dully shimmering in a striated pattern as they slowly disappear amidst the misty horizon. These dragons are in search of somewhere amidst the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, a young NightWing understood that much as he glares down at the unfamiliar territory._ Where am I? I don't recognise this.

 **The Claws of the Clouds Mountains? I see them everyday now.**

" _Stop blabbering, dragonet!" a grouchy male voice shouts down towards him. "This is for your own safety!"_

 **Shadestar?**

" _Stop reading my mind! I don't care if we know how it's done! It intrudes!" the young NightWing replies, raising his voice._

" _You are going here to do just that dragonet! No holds barred! You will learn!" he mumbles to himself. "Born under two full moons, my damn foot."_

 **Two full moons? I don't understand.**

 _He looks around trying to find the location they must reach by all means necessary. The young NightWing can see his guardian is rather stressed, but he does not understand. Why are they flying in unfamiliar territory, with little light as though something is chasing them? He could see all the soldiers around him looking round in subconscious and strange patterns he has never known them do before, frightened._

NightWings are never this scared. They are brave and smart. What is going on? _the young NightWing questions in his mind, but before he could get even a single reply from his guardian there is a spine-chilling bellow from behind the whole troop._ That did not sound normal.

 **W-why** _ **does**_ **she** **seem** **familiar? I've** _ **never**_ **known** **a dragon** **that** **big before so why do I faintly recognize her?!** **Nightblade!** **Is she—**

 _ **So.**_ **You know her name then.**

" **Leave me alone!"** He covers his ears trying to ignore him.

" _Arm your minds! Be ready to strategize! She has found us!" bellows the lead general to his men, just when the last of the little light vanishes into darkness. Where is it they are going, flying over the Sky Kingdom as if they have no other choice?_

 **I won't tell you anything!**

 _Anything could find them up here. Why could they not reach their destination out of sight like their namesake states? The huge beating of wings soon reaches his ears, his heart beating three times its usual pace, and he is consumed by fear._

 **I love this part.**

" **Get a** _ **way**_ **!"**

Who is after us? Who is after me? I cannot see! _The young NightWing shouts in his mind just when dying screams suddenly manifest all around him. The light begins to shine and his guardian, sliced across the throat streaming blood as he holds his right foretalons there, and choking before his body drops out of the sky. He is dead during the fall, blood still oozing from the wound. The young dragonet is knocked off balance from the corpse of another soldier, his arm wing sprained on the wrist and shoulder as he plummets screaming to the mountainous peaks below…_

 _ **Should I show that to you again?**_ he darkly laughs.

" **NO! I can't** _ **handle**_ **that again!"**

 _ **But it is**_ **very** _**enjoyable to see you suffer.**_

" **Stop it! STOP IT!"** His attention is soon drawn to something he never witnessed before, seeing himself crash dangerously along the rocky ground of the mountains with a deep gash on his side.

 _ **Oh. Did you not know?**_

" **That… that's me?"**

 _ **Indeed it is! You blacked out upon colliding with a mountain, but the brain is a mysterious thing. I just simply used what your subconscious mind recorded to form these**_ **pictures** _**you see now.**_

When Silverlight sees himself finally stop crashing, he notices his arm wing flop uselessly on his side as his body slides into an immovable heap along the ground by a waterfall unconscious.

 _ **It was a shame you didn't continue. I would've loved feeling your bones break into irre**_ **parable** _**pieces.**_ He pauses. _**I even hoped you would've become submerged under pressure, drowning.**_

" **Why do you hate me?"**

 _ **You're a poison! A poison I must cleanse!**_

Silverlight now sees a SandWing without a tail barb, rushing over to his silent being. He can see it is Sunny, as she is the only SandWing he knows without a poisonous barb on the end of her tail. He sees her checking for his pulse, and she backs up in a disturbed motion. "He's, still alive." Sunny looks towards where she came from. "Clay! CLAY!" Out of pure instinct, she hugs his figure to keep him warm.

" **Sunny?"**

 _ **Two young dragons. Whatever could I do with them? You seem very close. Especially to that Sunny.**_

Silverlight cries seeing how much care she is giving him all on her own. "Please, little dragonet. Wake up. Wake up!" Seeing her tears only makes him break down more, and he covers his eyes hoping it will go away.

" **Please. Take me away from here!"**

 _ **Never! This is how I find out where you are!**_

" **You'll get nothing from this! I'll tell you nothing!"**

 _ **Quit your petulant little whining and**_ **tell** _**me where you**_ **are** _ **!**_

" **NO!"**

 _ **Do not resist me! I**_ **will** _**get what I**_ **need** _**from you!**_

Silverlight opens his eyes to see Clay speeding towards Sunny. He backs up in a complete loss after seeing the unconscious dragonet in the cordial caress Sunny is giving him. "We have to get him someplace safe. J…"

" **Don't say it Clay!"**

Much to his surprise, Clay looks around suspiciously. "I found a cave nearby. Let me carry him there." Clay lays down low, telling Sunny to carefully place the dragonet on his back. She tries and struggles to.

"I can't, do it Clay. I'm too distraught by all this."

"Careful with his wing. Actually. I have a better idea." Clay casually straddles the injured NightWing, and carefully carries him around his side between his talons before lifting off with Sunny towards the cave he mentioned, a look of disgust that explains to Silverlight he feels his blood.

" **Thank you."**

 _ **You are trying my**_ **patience** _**dragonet!**_

" **Go away you heartless fiend! Get out of my head!"** After his outburst, there is suddenly silence surrounding him once more, or so he had thought. His voice echoes again, telling him there is nothing here.

"Where, am I? What is this place?"

 _Your prison!_ the dark monster declares. _You will remain here until I say!_ An unseen force pins Silverlight down flat.

"Ah! Get off!"

 _TELL ME WHERE YOU DAMN WELL ARE! TELL ME NOW!_

 _Help me Moon! Help me please!_

 _Silverlight?_ Moonwatcher's voice echoes in his mind. _Where are you?!_

 _The shadows! I'm trapped! He's hurting me!_

 _Wake up Silverlight! You must wake up!_

 _How, is she_ doing _that?!_ the strange monster questions, sounding perplexed and dumbfounded. _Who is she? Tell me!_ Silverlight cries in pain as he is thrown down with force, but remains completely silent. _Very well then! I'm done playing with you!_ Silverlight is struck on his side, crashing across the blackness around him among a painful grunt, and finally free from the monster's grasp. _Now you will_ see _what I have planned for_ you _._ He pauses. _By the end of this season, I_ will _know where you are. Listen Silverlight, and weep, for you are still living this prophecy of yours!_ The words he speaks are mysteriously shared with Moonwatcher's voice, making Silverlight feel horrified once again that he has her under his control.

 **The wings of space for all things pure, has arrived to cleanse this world from blight…**

"No! Moon! Let her go!" the words continue without any concern, as he covers his ears trying to block it all out.

… **The half breed you protect still remains impure, so she found and killed his wings of night…**

Shadestar appears again clutching his effusing throat, dying before Silverlight's very eyes once again, while Nightblade is maniacally laughing at all her kills.

 **...A half soul so weak I could kill you premature.**

Silverlight sees himself getting asphyxiated by the left foretalons of a huge looking dragon with glowing green eyes, but he knows something is very off about the form of its body. It did not look anything like a NightWing.

 **The fire queen now under my power, of the flames and all its destructive divinity, And a cry from a regal guardian Flare…**

Silverlight sees a volcano appear in front of his eyes, and a female VolcanoWing mysteriously floating in the air against her will. He then sees a tidal wave engulf a male VolcanoWing with many others plummeting with sliced throats towards the magma below in a rain of crimson. _Prince, Flare?_ Silverlight thinks in confusion, as he sees Prince Flare screaming in silent fear watching his father get fatally wounded by a SeaWing from amidst the torrent of water. Trying to save him he is knocked unconscious by the same attacker, crashing dangerously close to the lake of lava below.

… **The half one's love for his desert flower, will be forced to sever for my own true vanity, amidst the grasp of a soul who used to care.**

Silverlight sees a dragon in shadow sneaking around in search of something but it is unclear on who it might be. Yucca is then seen casually walking through the corridors, before dark talons grab her round the throat, dragging her into the shadows choking her to death. "Yucca? YUCCA!"

 **And a life from the wood to arrive half dead, will mark the day your time will end…**

Suddenly a strange new dragon crashes into the entrance chamber bleeding from cuts all over his body, fatally wounded on his torso effusing blood and dying, the same size as a MudWing or larger. Silverlight has never seen one of those dragons before, but Nightblade's sinister head peers in with a snicker and then manic laughter.

… **But an Eventide Prayer shall cause your dread, when your heart breaks down to never mend, as they come for you Silverlight, amidst my stead.**

The final thing he sees is a NightWing lying motionless on the ground outside in the alpine forest, surrounded by Fatespeaker and all his Winglet except Yucca. But all of them are crying in what looks like grief, with Fatespeaker collapsing on top of the dragon crying in anguish and completely at a loss. They all look towards Silverlight as if he were already there, Tera raising her forearm towards a figure flying in anger towards Nightblade. He looks back towards his friends, realising the worst. "Star...flight? Starflight! No. No! NOOO!" His vision is clouded by a IceWing who bears down on him grinning with disturbing joy before pouncing at his feeble being…

* * *

The sleeping caves erupt into disarray when he continuously screams in total horror, escaping the grip of his nightmare and cowering in a corner with a constant wretched shaking. Serac is already awake staring in fear holding his heart, while all his friends peer in amidst their confusion and fright with Yucca trying to break through them manic.

"Silverlight! What happened?! Why are you so frightened?!" Serac's averring is rapid then he reaches out to him, but Silverlight tightens himself up ever further shaking his head still trembling. "Silverlight?" Serac is suddenly barged against the sleeping cave wall so Silverlight had heard, as Yucca comes charging in. "Ow!"

"Silver! Silver! No, no Silver! Stay calm Silver!" She caresses him lovingly, but he breaks down coughing up tears in her arms, immovable and silent. "Silver? No, no Silver! I'm here! You're safe now!" She rubs her head against his, but it does no good. He is too traumatised to feel anything other than terror and misery. "I'll keep you safe!" He feels Yucca look towards Serac. "What happened?!"

"How the heck shall I know?! I woke up hearing him scream constantly in horror!" He pauses trying to calm down. "My heart nearly burst out of my chest!"

Yucca rubs her head with Silverlight's once more. "Silver? What happened? You can tell me." Silverlight shakes his head in silence, now hugging Yucca tightly against his body. "Was it a nightmare? Did it scare you?" Silverlight nods, but his tears never cease. "Nightmares are lies. They never come true."

"Oh thanks. No concern for the IceWing you threw into the wall!" Serac coldly remarks.

"Enough Serac! Can't you see he is terrified?!" Yucca shouts amidst her concern.

" _I'm_ the one who's terrified!"

"Just shut up Serac!"

"That's a little harsh Yucca." Silverlight knows the calm voice of Dart should at least pacify his fears, but he never feels relieved.

"I don't care! Silverlight needs me right now!"

"Whatever. I'll never get any sleep now," Serac moans before walking off grouchy and perturbed.

"Serac! Silverlight's in distress! He needs you as well!"

Serac scoffs icily. "Not likely!"

"He needs all of us too Tera," Dart complies.

"Silverlight. Do you want to come out now?" Yucca questions, trying to coax him out to get some fresh air, but he just stays there clasping her body unmoving. "Please Silver. You need to calm down." Silverlight feels a lick on his neck and cheek, now telling him Yucca is the one caressing him. He manages to calm down but refuses to let go.

"Everyone was … there was dying!"

"It's all false Silver. Nightmares aren't real."

"But … his prophecy! His touch! It was all real!" He never even realised Yucca slowly brought him out to be with all his friends, so he curls tightly into a ball.

"No, no Silver. Don't do this. You're safe with us." Silverlight feels gentle foretalons on his shoulder, knowing they are River's.

"Yucca is right Silverlight. You have all of us here with you now," River pledges, wrapping her wings around him. "We'll all protect you."

"I didn't want us to suddenly wake in this way. It's not good for our bodies. But Silverlight. You need us right now. And we're all gonna be here for you." The next one to cuddle him is Jet, and soon everyone else excluding Serac give him a group hug.

"I'm … sorry for … scaring you all."

"Silverlight?!"

 _Moonwatcher?_

 _Yes! It is me! I'm in your Winglet's tunnel._

 _Huh?_

 _I'm coming to you! Please be okay._

To his very surprise it is indeed Moonwatcher with a much disturbed Kinkajou beside her, and she is now hugging him amidst her tears. "I'm sorry. I saw it all in your head. How could he do that to you?"

"How?" He could not believe he heard Moonwatcher's thoughts in his mind, but then his head fills with thoughts from all those who are awake.

 _Moonwatcher? That was scary!_

 _He had a nightmare?_

 _How am I gonna sleep after that_ horror _of his?_

 _How can I be tired at a time like this?_

 _He needs Starflight._

 _You need to tell Starflight._

 _He needs all of us protecting him. What if that nightmare becomes real?_

 _Silver! I'm so sorry you suffered that nightmare. I must protect you from another one._

"No more!" He covers his ears trying to drown out all the thoughts, but it does no good.

 _Huh?_ all thoughts reply at exactly the same time as he looks at them all in confusion.

"Silverlight," Moonwatcher begins. "Something happened. I...?"

"She's had another prophecy!" Kinkajou concludes, looking irked and scared. The entire tunnel goes deathly silent. Silverlight stares at Moonwatcher in fright. It was her voice mixed in with Darkmatter's, and why Kinkajou would be frightened by what happened? He knows she would have heard Moonwatcher speaking the prophecy not in her own voice.

But why did he hear her in his mind when he woke?

Has he finally got the ability he has dreaded ever since his mind started getting invaded by his fellow NightWings?

Why would he have three scales around his eyes?

Is he not even a NightWing?

Or is he a hybrid?

Is _that_ the reason why Darkmatter wants him dead?


	12. Prophetic Dreams

**Author's notes:** Again, I apologise for such a long wait. I seem to keep forgetting about updating the fanfic, plus I was finishing off chapter 18. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 11:  
Prophetic Dreams**

The scene outside their sleeping caves is tense and foreboding. Six of the dragonets of the Diamond Winglet are staring at Moonwatcher and Kinkajou with wide and curious eyes, while Silverlight goes to cover his head with his wings trying to hide again, comprehending something will be explained somewhere. He wishes nothing is described. Hating that he can read minds and knowing his nightmare is the reason Moonwatcher came here in the first place, because he asked for her to save him. Now Darkmatter has a new target he most likely will want to kill. Just because she is one of my best friends, he thinks in awe, laying himself down, looking away from everyone.

"A prophecy, like, words that can come true sort of prophecy?" Yucca says.

Moonwatcher nods at her. "Exactly that," she says softly, knowing Silverlight is trying to avoid all gazes and company as much as he can. "I'm sorry Silverlight. I may have to tell them."

"I don't care! I'm going back to mine and Serac's cave!" Silverlight begins to head away.

"Silver! Wait!" Yucca pleads. "Please don't go away like this!"

"Like I have a choice! Wherever I go I won't escape this!" He raises his voice so suddenly, surprising them all. "Just, leave me alone, all of you!"

 _What the hell Silverlight? It's not our fault you have this problem! Quit acting like you're all special!_ He knows Serac's eyes are boring into the back of his skull with his cold glare. Serac is known for his coldness whenever he is disturbed, for Silverlight has witnessed it countless times before. "Stop crying like a baby and grow up, for moon's sake Silverlight!"

 _Shut up Serac!_ Silverlight thinks glaring back at him, before clambering into his sleeping cave trying to hide away.

 _That was unfair Serac,_ Yucca complains.

 _I hate him when he goes all cold,_ Jet states.

 _Seriously Serac! Start showing your concern for others instead of these heartless remarks of yours._ Tera accentuates.

 _He doesn't even care, does he?_ Dart accuses.

 _This is torture! Why Shadestar? Why did you want me to learn all this?! I can't STAND IT ANYMORE!_ He then hears all of them discussing between each other.

"I should tell you why I arrived here," Moonwatcher begins, knowing Silverlight is suffering in his mind right now with all the constant thoughts of his Winglet, as he can quite easily tell.

"Yes. I was wondering that too," Jet continues.

"I'm a mind reader."

"Moon! You shouldn't be telling them anything. You promised only our Winglet will know," Kinkajou moans.

"I'm sorry Kinkajou. But Silverlight is very close to us. If I don't tell his Winglet why he's avoiding them, he'll never forgive me. They need to know what is happening, and only I can understand the trauma Silverlight is going through."

 _Moon. You don't have to be so kind to me. I should tell them, but I just can't._

 _That's why I will tell them for you Silver. Please don't worry. I care about you as much as I do all my friends, and Qibli. They need to understand how you are feeling now that, this is happening._

 _I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I need to apologise._

 _Don't worry. I understand._

 _I'm coming back out now. Thanks for talking with me._

 _You don't need to Silver._

 _I'm going to._ He starts to head back out again. _When my mind's made up, it never changes._ Moments later, he reveals himself to all his friends once again, ready to listen to what Moonwatcher has to say to them. He just hopes they understand and accept why his actions tonight have been the way they are. Stopping by Yucca, she rests her head on his shoulder telling him she is there for him.

"So. What exactly, is a mind reader?" River questions, much to everyone else's surprise. They have never seen her this interested in something for a long time.

"A mind reader is a dragon who can read minds. It only happens with us NightWings, when we hatch under a certain full moon. I'm a twice moon-born, so I also have this, ability to speak prophecies quite simply known as precognition. Kinkajou has witnessed it before, and it really scared her, but I never remember it happening. I just seem to remember the prophecy that was spoken word for word."

"Is this why Silverlight woke up in horror, because of the prophecy?" Yucca questions next.

"I'm afraid so. He had a nightmare, that contained this prophecy and pictures I really don't want to discuss with you. They were dark, murderous and heartless, that is all I will say. They traumatised him."

"It's true." All seven of them look to him. "Everything that happened. It frightened me," Silverlight admits, not wanting to go any further than that. Everything that happened he just wanted to forget.

"So I have decided. You all need to hear this prophecy."

"All the images from my, nightmare, may also need to be spoken Moon. If it's alright with you, I'd rather explain them."

"But, the trauma you suffered. Are you sure?"

"I'll never forget it, if I don't braven up and tell them myself."

"Silverlight I ... I'm sorry, for treating you the way I did just now," Serac contrites, before heading towards him to rest a talon on his shoulder. "I didn't realise it had scared you that much."

"It's fine, Serac. I'm used to acts of shunning. I've had it all my life, so I know how to handle them, most of the time."

"I never knew that happened to you. You never told me."

"I never really wanted to, to be honest."

Serac kindly hugs him, before heading back to where he had once been. "So, what is this prophecy he suffered?"

"Please no." Kinkajou lowers her head in fright.

"Don't worry Kina. My eyes aren't going to roll into the back of my head this time." Silverlight sees her watch Kinkajou seem to accept what is about to be spoken. "I'll speak the whole prophecy Silver, then you can discuss what each verse means from what you remember."

"I'll, try," he reluctantly agrees, knowing it will possibly break him down.

"Then I shall begin." Without issue, she begins to remember everything from the prophecy she spoke much to Silverlight's surprise. "Despite what has already happened to him, the rest is what will happen if none of us stop it."

 **"The wings of space for all things pure,**

 **has arrived to cleanse this world from blight.**

 **The half breed you protect still remains impure,**

 **so she found and killed his wings of night.**

 **A half soul so weak I could kill you premature."**

Silverlight lowers his head in sadness, remembering what exactly was happening to him after that line.

 **"The fire queen now under my power,**

 **of the flames and all its destructive divinity,**

 **and a cry from a regal guardian Flare.**

 **The half one's love for his desert flower,**

 **will be forced to sever for my own true vanity,**

 **amidst the grasp of a soul who used to care."**

By now, Silverlight starts to cry knowing it was Yucca, who he has only just started dating, and liked for an entire year before doing anything, being the one getting strangled.

 _Shall I stop Silver?_

 _No. They need to, know the final verse. I'll try to be strong._

 _But you know who it was after the final verse. I know you do. I don't want to torture you._

 _I understand your concern but please, speak the final verse for them._

 _Alright._

 **"And a life from the wood to arrive half dead,**

 **will mark the day your time will end.**

 **But an Eventide Prayer shall cause your dread,**

 **when your heart breaks down to never mend.**

 **As they come for you Silverlight, amidst my stead."**

After the final words, Silverlight covers his head with his wings silently crying hoping none of his friends can hear him. He knows they are staring flabbergast as all their minds become scrambled with confusion, but Moonwatcher's voice calms him down again.

 _Are you okay Silver? Please don't hide your feelings. They need to understand just how badly this has affected you._

 _I couldn't, be strong. I'm supposed, to be strong!_

 _No one can always be strong. Even the most hardened war veteran wells up with emotion and fear sometimes. You can show them just how upset you really are. It's what makes_ you _a very strong dragon Silver._

Without warning, Silverlight rapidly hugs Yucca and cries in her arms. "I'm sorry!"

"It is okay Silver. We're all here for you. Whenever you need us, we'll be right with you." Yucca promises hugging him back with a tear trickling down her cheek, as Silverlight soon feels it flowing down his neck.

"Silverlight, I..." Serac replies gently but cannot finish his words. _How can this be happening to you? Who is this, Darkmatter you speak of?_

 _He wants me dead Serac. He wants me dead!_ Giving himself time to calm down he slowly walks to be beside Moonwatcher, ready to explain what the prophecy all means to all his Winglet. "I need to, tell you what the verses all mean." He looks to Serac. "Serac. I read in your mind your question. Darkmatter is a SpaceWing who wants me dead."

"A SpaceWing!" they all reply in tandem with each other.

"What does he have against you?" Serac questions.

"I think it's because, I'm a hybrid."

"A hybrid! Of what?"

"A NightWing and something else I don't know."

"But, you look nothing like any of us as well as a NightWing Silverlight," Dart states. "What else could you be a hybrid of?"

"Could it be of one of the newer dragons where Prince Flare came from?" River questions in curiosity.

"I just don't know River. I'm going to ask Flare tomorrow if I don't otherwise know beforetalon. Maybe he'll know." He goes back to the first verse. "The first verse is talking about Darkmatter coming here, to probably kill all hybrids known to dragons. I was being protected in the Spine Jungle by Queen Liona and King Leon at the time, then Darkmatter's forces came to find me. By then I was leaving for here, with my guardian Shadestar and his general's dragons." He pauses, trying to hold back tears. "Nightblade, killed them all. She's a maniac!"

"Nightblade?" Kinkajou suddenly questions.

"She's a NightWing animus," Silverlight answers when he looks towards her, "working for Darkmatter."

"What has Darkmatter got against hybrids?" Jet questions in worry.

"He told me I was a poison needing to be cleansed. He just hates us."

"That means all hybrids known to exist here are in danger as well. If they come here searching for you, they'll find them."

"It doesn't seem to be all that simple, actually." Moonwatcher starts. "Why is he only after Silverlight? There has to be something he knows, that we don't about him."

"Onto the second verse." He recalls the words before discussing, trying to keep the focus on the prophecy. "It explains that the VolcanoWing queen is under his power, so she's his hostage. Prince Flare witnessed it all, including the fatal attack on his father from a SeaWing animus I don't know the name of. The guardian part of it talks about him being my bodyguard I think. They kept him alive because he is royalty, but he nearly died. That SeaWing left him unconscious after the attack, near the edge of a lava lake." He pauses, knowing the next part will shock them all. "The second half talks about, you Yucca." He looks to her a little saddened.

"Me? Why do I come into this equation?"

"Because, you are a target. The second half starts with the, death of you, by someone who used to care. He looked like a NightWing, but it was far too unclear."

"Does Darkmatter know about us, dating? Is he hoping to kill me off or something?"

"He wants our future to be severed by death. He believes our future means, you and me, having dragonets." By his apprehension, everyone stares flabbergast once again after what he said. "He wants to kill you off to stop, our future containing hybrids."

"This Darkmatter fiend deserves to be frozen by my frostbreath then shattered into a million pieces! I will gladly kill him! He belongs in Hell!" Serac angrily acclaims. _What am I saying? He'll just kill me before I get a chance! I'm so stupid!_ Serac thinks in hate for his rash words.

 _I won't let you Serac. You won't stand a chance against him._ "And now the final verse," he continues out of concern for his thoughts. "I think the third verse explains about a new dragon, suddenly appearing here fatally wounded and dying."

"It was a, bloody scene," Moonwatcher avers. "He had injuries all over his body, freshly made and effusing with blood. And it seemed like he had been sliced deeply across his torso. Who could do such a thing?!"

"I believe it must have been Nightblade. From what you have described, she has been the one behind all these kills so far," Tera states. If Silverlight is right about her being an animus. She may have enchanted her body to kill just by touch.

"Not quite Tera. But a good assumption." He pauses. "Sorry. I read your theory in your mind."

"You really do have mind reading. Wow."

"It's not 'wow', exactly Tera," Moonwatcher acclaims. "It's a curse. Or a gift, as I've been told countless times. It is hard to control, and very painful."

"Tell me about it," Silverlight sarcastically replies. "Anyway. When this, WoodWing appears here, our school will be found by Darkmatter's forces. They'll take me away, and hand me over to him if we don't stop them first. They'll kill Starflight." He suddenly goes silent, giving Moonwatcher reason to finish explaining.

"You see. Everyone Silverlight is close to, is an obstacle Darkmatter will get out the way just to get to him. All of us need to protect him and those close to him. That's all of us, his friends and those very closely bonded with him. We can't let him kill us and every hybrid out there. He must be defeated! But then it all goes back to Silverlight, the only one, I believe who can. That's why Darkmatter wants him out of the way. He's a threat to his plans." Her long theory surprises even Silverlight.

"I'm a threat, to Darkmatter's plans? What makes you say that Moon?"

"It's why the prophecy is the way it is. He wants you to face him in battle, where he can kill you. What other abilities do you have? Because it seems he wants you out of his way before these abilities mature."

I… I don't, know what abilities I have. I thought I was normal, then I started reading everyone's minds and saw my future in my dreams.

There is a sudden loud yawn that fills the entire chamber, and makes Jet jump out of his scales. "Guess we can, finally sleep now," River hopefully avers, looking around at them all.

"Seriously River. Warn us when you do that! You made me jump out of my scales!" By now Jet is holding his heart and panting.

"Sorry Jet, but I'm soooooo tired."

"Yes. River is right. We all need to sleep now. It's passed midnight already. We shouldn't even be awake," Moonwatcher claims before talking with Silverlight. "Silverlight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm sorry to have caused all this."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Dart states jokily. "But I guess we should get back to sleep now." After saying goodnight to each other, Silverlight watches all his friends heading off back to their sleeping caves, caressing Yucca and seeing her to bed as well. He gently licks her cheek, before walking back to his own sleeping chamber where he then questions why he can talk to Moonwatcher within his mind.

 _Why can I talk with Moon this way? I need to ask her. Moon. I never asked. Why can I talk to you this way?_

 _We are mind readers, so we can converse with each other just by using our minds. I'm just happy another mind reader exists. I thought I was the only one._

 _I really don't understand all this. Could you, maybe, teach me how to control it?_

 _Of course Silver. I'll gladly teach you. Darkstalker taught me a lot of things about mind reading._

 _Thank you. I just, don't think I can handle a whole day hearing everyone's thoughts constantly._

 _It's a bit of a doozy, but you'll soon get used to it. I did, after a while, but that was before I knew how to control it. Anyway. Me and Kina are back in our tunnel now. I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget to tell Starflight. He needs to know._

 _I already planned to tell him. He's my foster dad, so he's supposed to know of these things._

 _I'm glad he cares about you with Fatespeaker. They'll be great parents one day. Anyway, goodnight Silver._

 _Goodnight, Moon._ And with that conversation over, Moonwatcher's mind fades away into silence leaving Silverlight alone once more. He closes his eyes, in hope he can sleep until the new dawn without another nightmare disturbing him.

* * *

Surprisingly, Silverlight is up and awake bright and early this fine morning. Not wanting to disturb Serac after last night, he carefully clambers out of their sleeping cave trying not to brush a wing or tail against his clawmate. Strangely enough though, Serac seems to stir as he opens one eye towards him without moving from his comfortable position.

"Silver-light. Where are you going?"

"Sorry about disturbing you Serac, but I'm gonna be heading to the library."

"At this hour? Come on Silver, there's still a half hour before everyone wakes."

"I'm wide awake though Serac. I'll be back. I just need to speak with Mr. Starflight about something."

"Okay. Don't get lost in those scrolls." He yawns revealing his sharp pearly whites, then closes his eye again before going silent once more. Silverlight just looks at him, smiling and blinking once slowly with a minute nod of his head.

' _Don't get lost in those scrolls' he says. Hm. I never knew he could joke so well. Maybe when he's peaceful, he's the best dragon to be around. However, he's kinda like a huge snowdrift. When it gets disturbed, chaos ensues, just like when he gets disturbed from a nap. Anyway. Starflight is usually up right about now. I want to catch and speak with him before he gets here._ He listens around the entire section of tunnels, hearing only a thought or two from the many he had expected. Then he recalls Serac saying there is still a half hour, so he can relax for this short time he is going to get.

 _Seriously Kuppen! Stop snoring so loud!_ comes an angry thought from Saffron. _And now he deliberately snores louder, like he heard me!_

 _She's so beautiful when she sleeps_ , comes a new thought he seems to recognise as Boto's. _If only we were allowed to sleep together, I'd wake up seeing her golden face and amber eyes every morning._

 _Gees. He's doing it again. Staring at the female he likes when she's still asleep_ , Silverlight thinks with a laugh. _My, my Boto. Why don't you just, tell Ostrich how you feel?_

As he enters the recreation cave, their thoughts seem to quieten down, much to his surprise.

 _Ugh! I'm never gonna sleep with his noise now. Guess I'll head off to bathe in sile.._

 _The way she breathes in her sleep, so, gorgeous and intri…_

… _glad I didn't wake her from her roost. She was up much later than me last night._

 _Starflight! Better hurry up and catch him._ He speeds off in the direction of the library quicker than average, so he can catch Starflight heading to his Winglet's sleeping caves and finally tell him of his mind reading ability. Reaching the corridor, he sees Starflight walking out from the library chamber and calls to him. "Starflight! Hey Starflight!" He runs towards him happily.

"Silverlight?" His words sound as though he is confused. "Shh. Most of the others are still sleeping."

"I know. Sorry."

"Not to worry. So. Why are you up so early?"

"I needed to tell you something, about what happened last night."

"Last night? What do you mean? Weren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I had a nightmare. It terrified me. Darkmatter caused it. I know he did. He was there, torturing me. Then beating on me just because he grew tired of me."

"How? That's not possible!"

"I think it's because of my, abilities."

Starflight stares astounded. "Tsunami was right?" He pauses trying to compose himself. "How did she know?"

"I don't know. But I can read minds. I can see futures. And I can't stand it!"

 _How is Darkmatter able to do something like this? To little Silverlight even! How could he torture my boy?!_

 _Now I feel bad telling him about last night. He sounds upset._ "I don't know how Darkmatter can do something like what he did. But the torture felt, so real Starflight." Now he sees Starflight simply stare in a loss for words at what Silverlight just said.

 _You really, can read minds._ Silverlight nods in agreement. "I must discuss this with Fatespeaker."

"I'm coming too."

"I understand." Silverlight walks with Starflight back into the library, and then to where Starflight sleeps. Inside that very cave, Fatespeaker is still sleeping soundly. He knows Starflight does not want to wake her, but now he has no choice. Someone needs to register his Winglet for the next day, and it seems Starflight may speak with Tsunami about Silverlight's abilities now acting up, so he assumes anyway. He feels jealous in a way though, seeing them together in one sleeping cave.

 _Why are they allowed to sleep together? It seems unfair to me. Is it maybe because they are adults now or something? But_ I _can be mature and responsible_ too _you know! I've had to all my life so far!_

"Fatespeaker." Starflight gently nudges his fiancé. "We need to talk. It's Silverlight." Fatespeaker begins to stir, but never wakes. "Honey! Please wake up. This is important." He starts to nuzzle her head gently, and this time she opens her eyes though sleepily.

"Huh? What?" Her voice is definitely sounding tired to Silverlight. "Starflight. What's wrong?" She slowly rises to a seating position, trying to keep her head held up.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you dear. But we need to talk. It's about Silverlight."

"What's happened? Is he alright?" She questions a little worried, but Starflight licks her on the cheek to assure her he is fine. Silverlight wants to tell her he is fine, but feels like it would be rude to interrupt them, so he stays silent.

"He's just told me, about his abilities."

"His, abilities?" _Was Flare right all along? And Tsunami. How could she have known he had certain abilities?_ Silverlight casually tilts his head in confusion.

"He had a nightmare last night. He just told me moments ago. He claims it was caused by Darkmatter. He said the torture he suffered was real. Then he wakes, and realises he can, read minds and, see the future."

 _ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

"Ow!" Silverlight holds his head in pain all of a sudden, and Fatespeaker rushes to apologise.

"Silverlight? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout in your head."

"It's, okay now."

"Let me try something quickly. I'll say something in my head. Could you repeat what I say please?"

"But, why?"

 _Because I need to be certain you can read minds._

"'Because I need to be certain you can read minds.'" He pauses. "That's, what you said just now." He sees Fatespeaker look to him in surprise.

"What was the nightmare? And I'm sorry if it makes you upset." Silverlight then explains what his nightmare actually was, in amazing detail for them both to hear. By the end of his explanation, both of them had no words to speak. They are simply too awestruck to even aver a single statement. But after a moment, Fatespeaker manages a sentence. "And, you think this prophecy will come true?"

"I don't want it to!" He begins to tear up, but manages to stay strong. "Too many, bad things h-happened. Moonwatcher helped me. She spoke the prophecy in her sleep, then came to me hoping she could calm me down, because I asked her to help. Everyone had been alarmed and worried about me. So we, talked about it. They all know what will happen if we don't do something!" His last words are spoken more powerfully than anything he said prior.

"We must take him to Tsunami!" Fatespeaker exclaims.

"I already decided to do that Fate. I know where she'll be this morning."

"But, what about the Diamond Winglet. They'll need registering for today."

"I was hoping you could do that in my stead hun, only until I return. Talking with Tsunami shouldn't take long."

"Oh yes, of course. I had this as a VISION you know." Fatespeaker avers.

"Oh please." Starflight does not sound very amused. "Next we'll know, the truth came by when a stranger arrived."

"Vision?" Silverlight suddenly questions, wondering what she means.

"Yes my boy." Fatespeaker answers, heading to him and nuzzling him.

 _It's not true Silverlight. Only half of all her visions ever have been._ "Anyway. Do you mind registering them in my stead, Fate dear?" Starflight asks generously.

"Not at all. I'm wide awake now." She soon starts to head off. "See you soon boys." _It's been a long while since I've been asked to do something in Starflight's stead. Hope you'll be alright Silverlight. Mind reading can be a doozy._

"Come on son. We need to catch Tsunami before she moves on."

"Alright." _But, I can't hear her awake yet._

 _...What am I going to be facing today?_ Tsunami questions in her mind. _Better get to the Adamantine Winglet for their registration._

 _Oh. I spoke too soon._

* * *

It did not take them very long to find where Tsunami will be coming from, for they catch her in the corridor that leads to the Adamantine Winglet's sleeping quarters. Starflight quickly hurries to her with Silverlight following, calling out her name.

"Tsunami. Tsunami wait."

"Huh?" She stops and turns around. "Starflight and Silverlight? What's the problem? I need to get to the Adamantine Winglet, for Shadowrain, Peacemaker, Cliff and Auklet's registration!"

"We know, but we need to talk with you about something important."

"Well spit it out then! I'm all ears!" Silverlight folds back his ears and lowers his head a little distressed by Tsunami's way of talking.

"Well, you see. Silverlight, can…"

"Stop hesitating!" _Three moons. How long does it take to tell a girl important news?_ Silverlight seems to chuckle at what Tsunami just said in her head. "Did I say something funny, Silverlight!?" She darkly glares.

"Em..." _She's getting scary again. Her mean glare. No wonder Starflight is hesitating._

"It's not his fault!" Starflight suddenly blurts in an act of protecting him.

"Not his fault?! He laughed at me Starflight! Teach him to respect his elders! He's your responsibility you know?"

"Are you sure he didn't laugh at your, possible thought?" Starflight states a little anxiously.

"My thought!" _What is he talking about? Silverlight can't…_

"It's true miss Tsunami! I can read minds! Is that bad!?"

"You knew I was gonna say 'you can't read minds' Silverlight?"

"Yes miss. But I don't like it. Though I have had, some fun with this, ability. Mr. Flare was right all along. I do have abilities!"

"Hmm. We'll have to keep an eye on you then. Moonwatcher was the same, kinda."

"But I still feel like it's a burden on me. Why must I, have mind reading? Now it'll never leave me alone!"

"It's a good gift. Use it for the right things." She looks to them both and nods. "I thank you for letting me know of this update."

"But. How did you know I had abilities miss Tsunami?"

"Is it not, logical that you do. Your silver scales around your eyes can't exactly be missed Silverlight. Like Moonwatcher. It is just surprising that you have, three, instead of the usual one."

"I don't know why."

"Well. Now that you know Tsunami, I guess we should start our duties for the day."

"Yes. It's almost time for them to be getting up." She begins to head off but looks at Silverlight one last time. "Just be cautious Silverlight. That's all I ask."

"Alright. I will, miss Tsunami. Thanks." Silverlight heads back with Starflight towards his Winglet, as Tsunami disappears around the bend. Silverlight looks up to Starflight a little better with himself after he came with him to tell Tsunami of his worries.

* * *

As they arrive, Serac, Tera and Dart are already awake waiting for the others to stir. Silverlight casually heads to where Yucca sleeps with Tera and River, ready to greet her for the morning. He cannot help himself but smile when she starts to stir awake, then he uncontrollably blushes when she gazes at him upon waking.

"Silver?" Yucca questions, but she receives no words from Silverlight until he remembers to speak.

"You're so, beautiful Yucca." He stares at her in a supposed hex, then shakes his head rapidly to recover from it. _What am I doing?_ He backs up to give her space to walk out, then greets her as normal with a nuzzling on her snout. "Good morning YuYu."

"Morning Silver." Silverlight gives her a lick on her snout. "It's so good to see you again."

"Be back in a jiffy guys!" Dart heads outside on the ledge, and his wingbeats soon fade away into silence. To their surprise, Jet is awake before River walks out from her sleeping chamber and not even a loud yawn manifests when she does.

 _Em. What is going on? Jet's up before River, and River's silent._

"Thank you Fate honey." Silverlight hears Starflight thanking Fatespeaker.

"Anything for you Starflight. I'm just surprised you made it here with time to spare."

"I'm sorry I had to ask it of you."

"Don't mention it. As long as an adult is around at all times, everything will be fine." Seeing the two nuzzle each other is always so nice to see, for it gives Silverlight hope of a better future other than the one Darkmatter is trying to destroy. Then Dart suddenly dives back inside ready to line up with everyone else.

"Back!"

"What new and wondrous thing have you seen today Dart?"

He looks to Serac very estranged by his sentence. "Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know. I'm in a good mood this morning." That is it for the entire chamber, staring completely at a loss for words at Serac smiling graciously towards them, until someone manages to speak once again.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the cave this morning or something?" Tera remarks sarcastically.

"Am I not _allowed_ to be in a good mood?" Serac questions a little hurt towards Tera.

"I didn't say that. This just... this just never happens, at all I might add."

"Well. After last night's fright, perhaps it caused me to turn over a new icicle."

 _Hang on! Is this a spell? Serac never says things like that._

Starflight suddenly clears his throat. "Ech em. Time for today's registration."

"But, we're all here Mr. Starflight," Yucca states.

"Yes Yucca I know. But it has to be done anyway."

"Oh. Sorry." Silverlight watches with his Winglet, Starflight marking their attendance off on the register scroll.

"There. Ah yes. We have a new update from today." He pauses making sure the seven dragonets are listening. "Instead of Miss Grandeur's Pottery Class today, you have Glassblowing and Glassworking with Mr. Flare. He is setting up his cave now, so no visits please." Silverlight sees Starflight seem to look in his direction as he speaks, like he knew Silverlight intended to visit him before lesson.

Silverlight sighs. _Well. So much for that question I needed to ask._

"Glassblowing? Glassworking?" all seven of them question in unison.

"Yes. From today, and throughout the rest of this semesta, when you have Pottery one day, you have Glassblowing and Glassworking the next and so forth. Am I being clear for you?"

"Yes, Mr. Starflight." They all reply in unison once again.

"Very well. Now go on. Be ready for class by 9am sharp. You each have one hour." Starflight then heads off after petting Silverlight on his head and face, back towards the library with Fatespeaker right beside him, each of them with one of their wings placed over the other's back, and a forearm interlinked as they balance themselves to walk together. They share their breaths and place a snout against the other, before disappearing around the corner of the tunnel.

 _Silverlight!_

 _Moon?_ He wonders why Moonwatcher suddenly wants to speak to him now, then remembers that she was going to help him control his mind reading before their first class of the new day.

 _I'll meet you in the healing chamber._

 _Okay Moon. See you shortly._ Without question, he heads to the NightWing healing waters for his early morning bathe.

* * *

As Silverlight enters the cave where the NightWing healing waters are, he is reminded of the day two years ago when he was brought here by Clay and Starflight to heal like he always does. But this time, the only other dragon there is Moonwatcher, already sitting in the healing waters, submerged up to her chest in the bubbling water and sporting a relaxed look he has only seen on her face one other time, when she was taking a mud bath in the healing chamber with Qibli.

"Hello, Moon," Silverlight says as he dips one talon in the water to check the temperature, decides it is perfect, and slides in without question. He swims over to Moonwatcher and sits up beside her, feeling a little uneasy about the idea of being so close to a female who is not Yucca, but the relaxing feeling the water gives helps Silverlight get over that uneasy feeling.

"Hello Silver," Moonwatcher answers softly, rising up so they are at the same level. Silverlight has never heard her speak softly as long as he has known her, so he knows she must still be disturbed by his nightmare.

"Is there, er, a reason you wanted us to meet here? Did you, um, want to, bathe with me?" Silverlight feels awkward asking this, but none of Moonwatcher's thoughts tell him why she wanted him to come here so all he can do is ask, even if it makes him feel awkward.

Moonwatcher giggles. "No, no. As much as I like you, I didn't ask you here to take a bath with me before I help you control your ability. This is how we will do it. Darkstalker, who you may know better as Peacemaker from the Adamantine Winglet, once taught me that to help control this ability, I have to imagine the sound of rain." She pauses. "Now, close your eyes and just relax. Block out all the thoughts of other dragons you hear and forget all the noises. Just make yourself hear rain falling. That is the first step to controlling your ability."

Silverlight does as Moonwatcher says and closes his eyes. He feels Moonwatcher gently brush a wing against his own and then grasp his left talon in her right, which actually helps him feel even more relaxed than the warm water did, much to his surprise.

 _Listen to the rain falling, Silverlight_ , Moonwatcher thinks, and he hears her clearly. _Hold onto my talon like you are and block out all other sounds and thoughts until you only hear the sound of rain. Only then can I take you onto the next step of controlling your mind reading powers, if you think you need to._

 _I will, Moon_ , Silverlight thinks back to her. _I will._

He takes a deep breath, holds Moonwatcher's right talon a little tighter, and lets his body relax as much as his mind has. At first, he still hears the distant thoughts of Starflight and Fatespeaker that are about each other, and Tsunami as she is instructing Auklet, Peacemaker, Cliff, Shadowrain and the other dragonets in the Adamantine Winglet, whose names he has not yet learned, for today's registration, but even those thoughts soon fade away. For a second, Silverlight hears nothing, not even Moonwatcher's calming mental voice, then he thinks to himself, _Is it, raining?_ It immediately dawns on him. _By the moons, it's working! I only hear the rain! All the thoughts, they're, gone!_

Silverlight immediately snaps out of the meditation, feeling joyous even though he startled Moonwatcher a little, based on the noise she had made when he came back.

"Based on how happy you look now, I'm going to assume it worked," Moonwatcher says with a smile. He realizes she is still holding his talon in her own, but now he feels a lot more confident about it and decides not to let go. It makes him feel so relaxed having this sort of contact with Moonwatcher, but maybe that was still in part due to the warm waters around them. Other than with Yucca, he has never really been big on physical contact with other dragons, not even Moonwatcher and she is one of his best friends. "Now we can move onto the next part, if you aren't hearing so many thoughts and only rain falling in your mind, for the most part," she adds.

Silverlight nods at her. "I am ready."

Moonwatcher releases his talons. He looks down just in time to see her slipping her bracelet off her wrist and onto his own. "What, is this?" Silverlight asks.

"This may look like a simple bracelet," she explains, "but look closely. See the piece of stone embedded in the middle?" He peers at it for a moment, then nods as he looks back into Moonwatcher's eyes. _I never realized how beautiful they are. Everything about Moonwatcher is so, relaxing, like the water. I hope she doesn't think I'm falling in love with her_ , he mentally jokes, and Moonwatcher actually giggles in response to it, surprising him. "That is Skyfire. It is one of a few pieces Turtle gave each of us in the Jade Winglet three years ago so if they ever wanted to keep their thoughts private from me, they could just keep their piece of Skyfire in the pouches we all wear around our necks." She pauses. "But now, we each have one of these bracelets to hold the Skyfire. Well, Qibli, Turtle, Kinkajou and I do anyway. Pheasant says she doesn't mind if I can hear what she's thinking and Peril can't wear the bracelet due to her firescales, but her mind is full of a lot of fire so it's impossible to read anyway. The one time I've heard her think anything, it was 'MUSHROOMS AND MONGOOSES!' anyway, so I don't think she has to fear me hearing anything that may slip through the flames." She pauses again and Silverlight chuckles at what she said. "But you see? Right now, I have no idea what you are thinking now that you're wearing the bracelet tightly. Your mind has gone silent."

Silverlight gives her the bracelet back and she slips it back over her wrist again. "I can still hear your thoughts, Moon," he says unexpectedly. Moonwatcher blinks at him in surprise, then looks down to make sure she still has her bracelet on and she does. He knows that was not what she had expected him to say.

"But, how?" Moonwatcher asks. "You shouldn't have been able to hear me thinking anything." She stops herself there and decides to test him another way. If you can hear what I am about to think, please repeat it outloud Silver. She lets out a deep breath, then thinks, _Three moons, this water feels so good around my body._

"You just thought, 'Three moons, this water feels so good around my body'," he says.

"I can't believe it," Moonwatcher gasps. "I have never met another mind reader who can still read minds in spite of Skyfire." _Can he hear the thoughts of Qibli, Turtle, and Kinkajou too?_ she wonders.

Silverlight looks back into her eyes, for he had been staring hard at her bracelet. "Yeah, I can. Even being far from your sleeping tunnel, I can hear everything they are thinking as if they are right next to me. Qibli is thinking about how beautiful your, erm, rear end is. Kinkajou is thinking about fruit, sleeping, and Turtle. Turtle is thinking about if he had dragonets with Kinkajou, what they may look like. Peril's thoughts, now that the rain has doused her fire, are about Clay right now. I won't go into anymore details though. Her thoughts are quite, strong about him indeed."

"Three moons, Silver," Moonwatcher gasps in total surprise. "I, don't know how this is possible!"

Not taking his eyes off her, Silverlight places a talon in each of Moonwatcher's talons to think for a moment or two before he finally says in a low voice, "I think I know why Skyfire doesn't work on me." He pauses. "It may be, because I am a hybrid, of a dragon no one here even knows about." _But I don't even know what kind of dragon that is. All I've known is NightWings. What possible dragon am I a hybrid of?_


	13. A Thousand Minds

**Chapter 12:  
A Thousand Minds**

Silverlight's mind starts to fill up more and more with newer thoughts as more dragonets wake from their slumber. He at first is overwhelmed by how many more sound in his head, and does not even think to try and block them out. He sees Moonwatcher look around at the others coming into the cave and she clasps his left talon with her right.

Other dragons start to arrive in the healing chamber, some sleepily heading for the NightWing healing waters, giving Silverlight reason to try and practice what Moonwatcher just taught him to do.

 _Silverlight! Now's the time to practice what I taught..._ He hears Moonwatcher think, but then too many thoughts enter his head, drowning hers out before he could hear the rest of her thought, and he closes his eyes.

 _So I see,_ Fearless is thinking as she swims over to the deep end of the waters, glancing suspiciously at Silverlight and Moonwatcher in the process, _it seems they've had some early morning loving._

 _Why are they here so early?_ Cassiopeia thinks as though she'd just read Fearless' mind.

 _Where's Moonwatcher this fine morning?_ Qibli wonders, presumably outside his Winglet's sleeping tunnel since Silverlight does not see him anywhere yet.

 _I guess I could surprise Tamarin,_ Anemone thinks slyly. _She'll like what I have planned._ He watches her swim towards Tamarin then disappear beneath the surface suddenly, but he doesn't understand why she did that.

 _Oh Ostrich. How you move is so, graceful,_ Boto dreamily contemplates. Silverlight can tell he is watching how Ostrich moves her hips as she wades through the water singing to herself. Silverlight never knew Ostrich could sing so well before.

 _Time to swim in the mud again_ , Kuppengebirge mentally complies, entering the chamber and heading for the mud pools, before causing a tidal wave when he dives in.

 _Ooooh, three moons Anemone!_ Tamarin suddenly thinks a moment later. He hears her gasping and panting. _You're so fun when we are together like this! I just wish I could see you._ Silverlight notices how Tamarin seems oddly relaxed, even considering the warm water and he wonders why Anemone is not anywhere to be seen now, in spite of Tamarin thinking about her and how he'd seen her swimming towards Tamarin. But then he catches a glimpse of Anemone's silhouette under the water and quickly looks away blushing due to how mature things are getting between them.

 _Ow!_ Highrise mentally cries. _Why did I, lean that way? I hate this pain!_ Silverlight feels him direct his gaze to another. _Moonbeam._ The name sounds dispirited to Silverlight. _He still has not stirred, but he has to pull through. Silverlight won't, handle it if he doesn't._

Silverlight suddenly cannot manage Highrise's thought as a tear fills his eye. _Raindrops. All I hear are, raindrops. Drowning out all their thoughts. Raindrops, pattering out a melody in my head. Raindrops, just to stop me from crying._ Silverlight imagines the rain falling in his mind, and soon all thoughts he can hear drown out, except Moonwatcher's which he always likes to hear just in case he needs more guidance.

 _Is it working, Silver?_

"Yes Moon. All I'm hearing, are your thoughts again." He directs his gaze to where the dragons still in the infirmary are resting. _Moonbeam. Please recover._

 _You're upset? I see a tear, Silver._ Moonwatcher kindly wipes away his tear, and that makes him feel much better.

"Thanks, Moon." Silverlight looks around at all the eyes staring at them. _Stop staring. We're not, together you know._

"You're acting rather awkward Silver."

"Wouldn't you?!" He suddenly realises his remark was louder than he had intended. "Sorry Moon. All of these eyes staring at us like we're dating, make me nervous. And Fearless' thought's gonna cause rumours when she 'supposedly' tells everyone about us."

"Do you, want to go now?"

"If it keeps me away from their gazes, then yes." He clambers out of the warm waters, dripping, but the eyes never cease to glare at him. "I'm gonna check on them, Moon. I'll meet you in the recreation chamber."

"Alright Silver. See you soon."

'Them'? _Ooh Silverlight you rule breaker. Someone's gonna be in deep trouble when I tell everyone of your incursion with Moonwatcher. And Qibli's gonna hate you. Ooh, then there's Tamarin and Anemone. Wait until it gets back to my friends about what I saw them doing here! Chaos will ensue throughout the entire school at this rate and I'll love it!_

 _Oh off she goes again. Acting all hard and fearless like usual. I know she's not gonna say anything. She's too much of a coward._ He glares at Fearless as he enters the infirmary. _So oblivious. She doesn't know a thing. Raindrops are falling. I can't hear her anymore._ He continues imagining rain falling in his mind but sadly, he now cannot hear Moonwatcher's placid thoughts in his head, to help him through this test like he really wishes he needs.

* * *

Upon entering the infirmary, Silverlight heads straight to Moonbeam to dab a cold sponge across his forehead. If Moonbeam knows he is there caring for him, then perhaps maybe he will stop being so mean. He tries probing into his mind, but all he sees are the beams of moonlight amidst an empty forested place. Not even a breeze can be made out amongst the trees, no leaves rustling; a presence of complete loneliness that Silverlight can always relate to. That was the only real reason why he tried to befriend Moonbeam when they were both younger in Queen Liona's Spine Jungle, which she still rules over with a firm talon now he assumes. She was still queen when Shadestar took him away that day the invaders came looking for him. Rainwings died trying to protect him, but so did all the SpaceWing invaders led by Darkmatter, now that he knows of his presence. He still recalls the bloodstained battlefield as Shadestar carried him off, the last time he ever saw Moonbeam before he came to Pyrrhia looking for him.

He tries to probe in deeper hoping he can find something, anything that would at least tell him Moonbeam will pull through, but then his mind is suddenly blocked off when a moonbeam shines blindingly bright. "Huh?" _Moonbeam? Did you do that? Did you block me out of your thoughts?_

 _Silverlight?_ Highrise's confused voice questions in his mind.

 _Highrise._ Silverlight replies in his head, as he rests a damp cloth over Moonbeam's forehead. He then heads to Highrise to speak with him. "Are you okay, Highrise?"

"I still hurt."

"Where do you hurt?"

"Here." He rolls onto his good side and touches himself on his ribs. "Hurts to, breathe, sometimes."

"Can you breathe deeply?"

All Highrise does is shake his head. "Too much, pain."

"Why did you not say? Clay doesn't know your ribs hurt." Highrise tries to take a deeper breath so he can speak again, but cries in pain. "Highrise! Why did you not say?!"

"I'm sorry, alright! I wouldn't—couldn't, okay!"

"Let me guess! Stubborn? Proud?"

"Look! I wouldn't!" He speaks more firm this time due to annoyance. "I hate being seen as inferior and weak! You saw what happened with Kuppengebirge last year when he made me feel that way!" Silverlight could tell his over-caring personality is the issue here. He never wanted any of his best friends to get hurt this bad because of that damn storm, but he just could not contain his sudden anger with Highrise for his refusal of saying he had issues breathing as well as his chest hurting.

"You arrogant, haughty, bull-headed…!" Highrise lowers his head and looks away all of a sudden in depression.

"Silverlight?" Clay's voice quickly silences Silverlight as he looks to him a little guilty for raising his voice and losing his calm at Highrise.

"I … I'm sorry." He lowers his head in contrite, before seeing Peregrine quickly head to Moonbeam from the top of his eyes to check his vitals for the morning.

"Why are you apologising?"

"I was angry with Highrise just now, I'm so guilty." _And such a damn fool. Raising my voice at Highrise just because of one idiotic thing he did is stupid. How could I treat him like that, after all he's been through?_

"Go ahead and, tell them, Silver! I don't, care anymore, because you'll do it, anyway, even if I say no!" Silverlight sadly looks to Highrise, but he turns his back on him and sulks. _Whatever! It's not that I wanted to save Moonbeam you know! I just, did it out of instinct. But I doubt you even see that!_ Highrise's thought causes Silverlight to feel even more guilty than he already is.

 _Oh that's nice. Make my guilt all the more worse why don't you? Thanks for being such a great friend Highrise._

"What must we know?" Clay questions a little confused.

"It's, Highrise. He…" _This is exactly what I shouldn't do. But is it the right thing to do? What if Highrise is badly hurt there or worse?_

"Silverlight! What must we know?!"

"I…" _Stop feeling sorry for him! It's his fault!_ "Highrise is hurt bad, on his side. He finds it hard to breathe." _Please don't hate me Highrise. This is for your own good._

 _Took your damn time!_ Highrise's angry thought echoes in Silverlight's mind, before Clay quickly heads to him to examine the injury he had been unaware of, pressing lightly on the side that Highrise has exposed and feeling around for anything that may be causing him pain.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Highrise, but you really should have told me you felt other pain." He presses firmly but gently on his side. "Inhale for me Highrise, deeply and slowly."

"But, it hurts to, breathe."

"Trust me Highrise. Breathe in deeply and slowly as far as you can through your snout. If it hurts, exhale slowly and try again. You must relax." Highrise does as the teacher had asked, and while he breathes in Clay strokes his side around his ribs trying to feel for anything out of place and how they move against the pressure.

Silverlight is confused by what Clay is doing with Highrise, but he sees the SkyWing breathe in deeply as far as he could until he has to exhale not even a few seconds in. He sees him do this more than once, and each time Clay feels around a different place of Highrise's ribs on the side he feels more pain.

"Hmm. Please move to a seating position Highrise, as straight as you can."

"Why?"

"It expands your chest a little more and pushes it outwards."

"What's the matter with him Mr. Clay?" Peregrine questions as Highrise moves to a seating position.

"I don't know Peregrine. But just in case what I think this is, could you find me the rigid bronchoscope, some bronchodilators and a tranquillizer dart for anaesthesia."

"Okay Mr. Clay." Peregrine heads to the storage chamber of the infirmary for the things Clay has asked for.

"Bronchoscope? Bronchodilators? Anaesthesia? What're those?" Silverlight asks, but receives no answer as he watches Clay direct himself behind Highrise before resting his talons on both sides around his ribs.

"Breathe through your snout again please Highrise, the same way as before." Highrise does what is asked again, but the look of worry on Clay's face feels heartbreaking to Silverlight when Highrise only manages a deep breath for a few seconds. What could possibly be wrong with his friend? The next thing he sees Clay do, is scrutinize the injured side of the SkyWing closely. "I see."

"What is wrong Mr. Clay?! What's hurting Highrise?!" Silverlight's words are pretty strong despite his earlier anger.

"Come. I'll show you Silverlight." Silverlight heads to him quickly and he rests a claw on the exact spot in question. "Do you see that? A small entry wound between his scales."

"An entry wound, from what? The tree?"

"If that is what hit him during the storm, then yes."

"Only his Winglet will be able to clarify that. But Zungenbecken said it was a tree!"

"Mr. Clay. I have what you asked for," Peregrine blurts holding the article gently between his jaws and the particular herbs in his right talons as he heads to them.

"Thank you Peregrine." Suddenly the gong sounds once for the first class. "Class is starting soon. You both need to think about heading there soon." He takes the tool from Peregrine's gentle jaws, and the herbs from his right talons before heading back to Highrise. "Highrise. Take these herbs please."

"What are they?"

"Take them please." He places the herbs in Highrise's jaws. "Chew them and swallow." Silverlight sees him doing just that, then sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Blech! Peppermint!"

"And Lobelia."

"Mr. Clay! That wasn't, fair! Not telling me, what herbs I was taking!"

"Can you show me your tongue?" Highrise opens his mouth and lifts his tongue, despite Silverlight being confused as to why he needed to. "Hmm. Colouration is good. No cyanosis around your lips or tongue." He checks Highrise's talons. "No blue there either." He goes back to talking to him. "In a short while, I will need to check your left lung Highrise."

"But … sir. Ow!" Highrise touches where Clay pricked him with the dart. "Stop not telling me, what you're going to do!"

"Calm yourself." He pauses. "In around fifteen minutes, you will start feeling a little drowsy."

"What? But, sir. I only just, woke up."

"It will only be induced for a short while, long enough for me to check your lung."

"What is the, matter with me?"

"I feel like your lung has been perforated, by whatever hit you during the storm. Do you know what it was?"

"No." The second gong sounds, and both Silverlight and Peregrine look at each other.

"I think it is best that you both begin to head to class now," Clay states as he glances at them. "Highrise will be under my care. He'll be fine."

"Alright. See you later Mr. Clay," they reply in unison before Silverlight heads to Highrise. He sits on his haunches and rests his left talons on Highrise's right shoulder. "I promise I'll be back soon Highrise. I'm sorry, for how I acted earlier."

"I deserved it. I'm supposed to tell the truth. That's how, mum, brought me up when, I was little." He pauses. "Thanks for, doing what you did. I feel a little, better now."

"You're welcome." Silverlight starts to head off with Peregrine. "Bye!" Glancing in one last time he sees Clay walking Highrise until they are out of his line of sight, and assumes that he is being taken to the intensive care chamber. _I hope whatever it is, will be out of Highrise by the time I see him again. But now the next challenge. Will I manage to handle an entire class of students with their constant thoughts running through my head?_

* * *

Entering Webs' class just after the third gong sounds, Silverlight is surprised to see Moonwatcher already in her seat with the rest of her Winglet in the same column of the chamber. In another line of the cave, the members of Silverlight's own Winglet are all settled in their seats wondering where he had been. He knew they all had expected him in the class before them, but Silverlight just casually sits in his seat waiting for the class to start, looking around hoping he does not suffer reading minds due to nerves. Something tells him deep down though, that the moment the other students start arriving in numbers his mind probing will act up again. _So why is Mr. Webs not here yet?_

Silverlight then hears Moonwatcher's voice in his mind. _Silverlight. Our classmates are arriving. Be ready to test what I taught you. And try not to worry too much about anything Fearless thinks. She'll never act on it. I don't think anyway._

 _Moonwatcher?_ Silverlight looks towards her and clearly sees she has taken the bracelet off her wrist and left it off to the side away from her. _Moon? Please don't risk your mind for me._

 _I will be here for you. I promised you Silver._

Silverlight moves his head to where the other students are now walking around the class, and straight away Fearless smirks darkly in his direction. When the bustle in the room reaches to a louder decibel as the remaining classmates settle in their seats, Silverlight's mind probing suddenly hears all thoughts in the room at the time they think them.

 _Oh Peregrine! I wish I was brave enough to talk to you,_ Garnet shyly voices in her mind.

 _Peregrine! I'm here!_ Thrush desperately thinks, nearly causing himself to fall out of his seat in an attempt to see Peregrine when he enters the classroom, but Thrush catches himself. _Notice me! Please! Notice me!_

 _Ooh! Everyone knows of your incursion Silverlight, even Qibli. It is so fun to spread rumours! Especially when Tamarin and Anemone get angry with me._ Fearless chuckles following her own thoughts.

 _I won't believe Moonwatcher likes Silverlight more, but I'm watching them both closely. If I find one hint there's gonna be trouble._ Qibli looks to them both and glares. _The way she's looking at him. Moon! I am going to talk with you after class._

 _Why have the teachers not found out what they did?_ the new IceWing of the Jade Winglet, Blizzard, questions in his mind.

 _If they're allowed to make love then so am I_ , Siamang moans in his mind.

 _Damn you Fearless!_ Moonwatcher and Silverlight think in unison as they glare at Fearless.

 _What's happened with Mr. Webs? Shouldn't he be here already?_ the always oblivious River wonders.

Kuppengebirge's bitter thoughts begin echoing in Silverlight's mind. _There's a point where it tips and a point where it bends. There's a point where it breaks and a point we just can't take. But you, Silverlight and Moonwatcher, have broken it completely. Hope you both can get out of this one. I'll have no part in helping out at all. I didn't cause this._

 _I can't believe them!_ Zungenbecken complies in her mind looking at them both.

 _Silverlight?_ Moonwatcher's thought sounds worried all of a sudden, but that is because she knows he is holding his head in pain and closing his eyes trying to ignore it all. _Raindrops Silverlight. Use those raindrops._

 _Fearless how could you?! Silverlight's done nothing wrong_ , Yucca cries in her mind, which soon fills with her warmly hugging Silverlight to cheer him up.

 _Fearless, you're so cold. I can't believe you would do this to Silverlight!_ Serac mentally complains, looking in her direction.

 _Raindrops. All I hear are raindrops._ Silverlight tries to imagine raindrops as thoughts dripping into a raging river, sending them as far away from him as possible. _Please work. I can't take this!_

 _Is it working?_ Moonwatcher wonders.

 _Fearless! If only I could burn you right now! One touch will emblazon a mark like a soldering iron does, and you'll never get rid of it!_ Peril angrily thinks, glaring darkly at Fearless from across the room. _I don't care if it'd make Clay mad at me, Fearless had no right doing that to Moon and Silver!_

 _Peril?_

 _It's not, working now? What is wrong Silver? Is it because your mind is too strong?_

 _Spreading rumours is mean,_ Tamarin grumbles in her mind.

 _Fearless! If I was allowed to use my magic, I'd enchant you to burst into flames for telling everyone about what I did with Tamarin! But mother won't be happy about that, so sadly I can't_ , Anemone angrily avers mentally, and Silverlight notices her raising a clenched talon in Fearless' direction.

 _Moon. Please don't punish your mind just to help me._

 _I want to help. You need help Silver._

 _I don't know what else to do!_

 _What else relaxes you in the wild when you listen?_

 _Huh! Is that, Webs? It sounds like another dragon is with him._ Silverlight tries to listen to what Dart hears as well as think on Moonwatcher's question, knowing that there is indeed another dragon walking with him.

 _Webs. You're so amazing,_ the strange new dragon coos in her mind.

 _Am I? Thanks, baby Blue_ , Webs replies as though he heard her thought, but Silverlight knows it was a different remark no one except Webs would have heard that far away.

 _I know the sound of wind through the trees is such a nice sound to hear. Do you think that could work Moon?_

 _Try it Silver. Anything to help you block out this torture!_

 _The wind in the trees, blowing away all their thoughts. The rustling of the leaves whispering to me, telling me everything will be alright. Please keep all of these thoughts out of my head._ He closes his eyes filling his head with many trees with their leaves rustling in the wind, and within moments his mind goes quiet. The only thoughts he wants to hear are Moonwatcher's, so he calls to her mind. _Moon! Moon, it works!_ However, he does not hear her either. _Moon?_ He looks towards her and sees her placing the bracelet back onto her wrist. _Can you hear me Moon?_

 _I hope Silverlight doesn't suffer that torture anymore. I feel bad about not telling him I would return the bracelet to my wrist. But I couldn't handle any more of those thoughts. I'm sorry, Silverlight._ He sees her look towards him. "I'm sorry Silver."

"It's okay Moon. It works. I'm hearing no thoughts other than yours."

"But. Didn't you want to hear no thoughts?

"I want to always hear you Moon. I'm too close to you now."

"But, Qibli. He's watching us." They both look towards Qibli, and his remark is a glare before he looks away in sudden jealousy.

Silverlight enters Qibli's mind hoping to tell him the truth, and that Fearless is a liar. _Qibli. Please understand…_

 _Get out of my head Silverlight! Get out, now!_ His angry remark interrupts Silverlight's words, and makes him retreat from his mind all of a sudden.

 _I'm sorry Qibli. Guess I'll have to tell him later._

 _Hello there Silverlight. It's so good to see you again_ , a strange mysterious voice suddenly speaks in his mind, one Silverlight does not recognise.

 _Huh? Who's this?_

 _You don't, recognise me._

 _Should I?_

 _Of course. I am Messier, your father._ Silverlight suddenly goes silent as Moonwatcher looks to him flabbergast. Did Messier tell her too?

 _M...my, f...father?_ Just when Webs enters the classroom with a female dragon no one has ever seen before, Silverlight suddenly collapses amidst his shock. _No..._

"Silver…!"

Before he could figure out who shouted his name or what he hit, he blacks out amidst the arms of a dragon he does not recall.


	14. A SpaceWing Came Travelling

**Author's notes:** Again. Sorry for the short wait. I guess two chapters are being posted up a week right now, until the current chapter I'm writing, which btw is nearly completed. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so far. Please leave reviews if necessary.

* * *

 **Chapter 13:  
A SpaceWing Came Travelling**

Silverlight subconsciously opens his eyes, feeling himself getting carried, but they close into darkness before he could understand why. He tries again hoping to keep them open longer, but all he sees are strange colours before him from a dragon with florets of bluebells on her scales carrying him somewhere he cannot fathom.

"Clay! Clay!" The words come from a female, but he slowly fluctuates into subconsciousness once more. "Sil…" Her words drown out into reticence.

 _What happened? Where is she taking me? I remember being in class, but everything after that is hazy._ He tries to stay conscious, ready to learn what is happening right now. He opens his eyes and begins to look around, but his head refuses to move and he sees Moonwatcher flying alongside the dragon holding him. _Moon?_

"Try to keep still Silverlight," the female voice kindly states as she enters a chamber he recognises, the infirmary.

 _The infirmary? Huh?_

 _Silverlight. Please be okay._

 _Why did he faint like that? I'm sure glad we arrived in the class when he did, but I wasn't quick enough. I'm supposed to be quick enough! He's so healthy. How can he collapse like that?_

 _Quick enough?_ He stays in this position as his body begins to wake, and then he feels his head throbbing in agony. _Ah. My head. Why is it throbbing like this?_

"Bluebell? What happened?" Clay questions as Silverlight hears him running towards them.

 _Bluebell?_ He sees blood trickling down his arm. _Blood!_

"He just suddenly collapsed in Webs' class. I couldn't catch him in time." As she sets him down gently on a spare bed in the chamber, Clay returns with a warm sponge and starts dabbing it on Silverlight's head injury, but he feels Bluebell resting a talon on his forehead. "No fever. That's good news."

"Could you keep a watch on Silverlight please Bluebell? I need to see into Highrise's lung. He's just fallen under anaesthesia."

"Of course Clay."

Silverlight tries to get up. "What, happened?"

"No Silverlight. Stay down." She pushes him down gently, then presses the sponge on his head wound under gentle pressure.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you not remember what happened in class?"

"I remember everything before class. I recall sitting down waiting for Mr. Webs; talking with Moon; learning to control my mind reading when everyone came into lesson. Then I heard my, father's, voice in my head. Before I realised, everything went completely dark."

"You blacked out in class Silverlight. You hit your head." Silverlight hears her looking for something in Clay's crate of supplies, but something tells him Clay would only tell him to lay flat again even though the MudWing is currently examining Highrise's lung. Clay has always had a way of knowing what is going on with all of his patients. A moment later, Bluebell comes back into view with a small piece of gauze. After she applies some sort of paste to the wound on Silverlight's forehead, Bluebell begins gently pressing the cotton against it, then places a large bandage across so it does not fall off. She then sits back on her haunches after making sure the material is firmly held against Silverlight's forehead and looks down at him. "There. Good as new. The paste will help with the pain and the gauze will absorb any blood until the wound begins clotting."

"Is it, bad? My head? I can't tell."

"Are you dizzy? Nauseous? Headaches?"

"No. Just a pain there."

"I'm surprised the cut is not too deep. But I'm a little concerned? The direction you fell and how you contacted the corner of that stone table. It was a full brunted impact. I may need to check if your skull is fractured."

"Will it hurt?" Silverlight questions.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, though I can't promise you a pain free check. But right now your body needs to calm down." She pauses. "Slow and deep breaths, try and relax Silverlight." Silverlight takes a few slow and deep breaths, before he continues talking to Bluebell while she checks his head. Pressing two claws gently on and around his wound, she begins feeling for anything that may cause problems.

"So. Ow. What are you to Mr. Webs? I don't mean to sound rude Bluebell, but I'm curious. You seem like you know him very well."

"I was his nurse, after Blister scratched his tail with her tail barb when he and the dragonets of destiny were escaping the Sea Kingdom. I helped him recover, but then he started getting depression. No thanks to Queen Glory saying he was lazy and depressed, how bad he was at being their guardian and so forth."

"You're a nurse?"

"Yes. I love the job."

"And the map of Pyrus you cartographed for Mr. Webs. Ow. Did you visit the continent? You made it for him, so Mr. Clay stated."

"Well. I lived there, in the Spine Jungle, under Queen Liona's rule. I wanted to make the whole map for Pyrus for it's something I like to do, but after I flew around to draw out the whole shape of the coast and returned to map out the jungle, we were invaded."

 _Invaded? That's when_ they _came for me._

"I fled with my mother and others to Pyrrhia's Rainforest, while the battalion fought for us and well, at the time we had wounded there and positions for nursing open. I wanted to help so I took the position, and I've been a nurse since." Silverlight could tell she was surprised after checking his head injury, but he wants to know why Bluebell and Webs seem very close. "Well. No fractures, so that's great. After a short rest, you should be fine to move about, but try to be careful and don't move your head too much."

"One more question." He pauses. "Why do you seem so close to Mr. Webs?"

"Oh that's easy. We're engaged. We've been engaged for a few months now."

"Engaged? Wow! Riptide's gonna be so happy to hear that."

"He already knows. And he made a congratulatory gift recently."

"What made you like him so much?"

She just seems to laugh. "Well. I helped him out of his depression and our bond grew together as we started to talk about our lives, hobbies, likes etc. The next thing I saw not long after he fully healed, was an engagement ring. He told me he made it himself, out of a rare clam pearl and silver." She shows him the ring on her digit. "He even carved in bluebells, my favourite flower and the reason why my parents named me Bluebell."

"That was so nice of him. Thanks Bluebell, for answering my questions."

"You're welcome. Now then. You should get some rest Silverlight."

"I will. Thanks, again." He watches Bluebell head off to where Clay is, before looking at Moonwatcher who surprisingly has stayed quiet all this time.

 _Oh. I hope he doesn't think I'm dating Silver. He knows why I've been spending more time with Silverlight today than him. But that angry frown he gave me when I was leaving class. Is he really that mad at me? All because I'm showing Silver more concern than him today._

"Moon?"

"Oh, Silver. Are you okay?" She walks up to him.

"Shouldn't you head back to class now?"

"Mr. Webs let me go with Bluebell to take you to the infirmary. I was concerned for you."

"I'm fine. Thank you." He then realises about his question he was going to ask Moon. "But did you, hear his voice, too?"

"Who's voice?"

"My, dad's voice."

"No. Was I supposed to?"

"I don't know. It is all so confusing! You acted as though you heard his voice."

"No, I'm afraid not Silver." _Why does he think I heard his father's voice? I never even knew his father was still alive._

 _So he didn't tell her, but I swear. I know she acted like she heard his voice!_

 _How will we manage to pull out that piece of a tree branch without damaging Highrise's lung?_ he hears Clay wondering suddenly.

Bluebell then thinks, _It is so inflamed. How did this happen?_

 _No more! Leaves are rustling from the wind through the trees in my head. I can't hear anyone's thoughts anymore. The leaves are speaking to me._ Soon enough, all thoughts including Moonwatcher's dissipate into rustling leaves in his head.

 _How's your head Silverlight?_

 _Dad!?_

 _Yes son._

 _How are you talking to me? Where are you? Why did you not come BACK!?_

 _But I did come back. I'm here now, waiting for you._

 _NO! I won't believe it! I WON'T!_

 _I was travelling trying to find you, since the attack at your … your mother's home region. I returned as soon as I heard the news, but when I arrived, you and Shadestar weren't, there._

 _He took me away. He took me away to keep me safe! Damn it! If you stayed I could still be with you! Why did you LEAVE?! WHY DAD!? WHY?!_

 _I had to Silverlight. After learning of Darkmatter's whereabouts I had to._

 _You didn't have to go!_

 _Even if I'm here on your home planet Pyusairrhynthala, I'm still loyal to King Kiviuk and Queen Lysithea. I had no choice but to try and capture him._

 _You had the choice. You should've stayed with me and mum! We'd still be together!_

 _Darkmatter is a fugitive, he fled from his imprisonment. It is my job to recapture him but, I never knew, it was a set up…_

 _Shadestar's dead because of you!_

 _Son, please!_

 _NO! Leave me alone! GO AWAY!_ He somehow manages to block his mind from his father's probing, but a tear trickles down his face that Moonwatcher sees.

"Silver? Why are you crying?"

"It was dad!"

"He spoke to you, again?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, Silver." She heads to him and lays down, resting her head on his chest. "I don't like seeing you cry." Silverlight looks away all of a sudden and cries still.

"I clear my mind from all thoughts, I then hear his."

"You should try and forgive him. He's missing you."

"But … I can't. I'm too angry to want to know him right now."

"I should get back to class." She stands to her feet and walks around Silverlight to face his eyes. "Think about it, and I'll see you after class." She nuzzles him kindly, before heading off back to Webs' Geography class.

 _She's getting too close to me. Please Moon. You need to stay with Qibli. I feel things may get bad between us if you keep seeing me._

 _Is it you?_

 _Huh?_ The new voice is feminine and unrecognisable to Silverlight. Who is she?

 _Is it you?!_

 _It is me._

 _I need you. Please, find me._

 _Who are you?_

 _There's no time to explain. They are looking for me. Your mother has been imprisoned, as have my parents and siblings. He will not stop until he gets me._

 _Who?_

 _Darkmatter!_

 _Are you, a hybrid?_

 _No._

 _This makes no sense!_

 _All will be explained. Please, find me Silverlight…_

 _Wait._ He receives no more replies from her. _Come back! Who are you?!_ He pauses. _My subconscious. Is that the way? I was told I need rest. Let's see if I can find her with my subconscious._ He closes his eyes trying to go deep into his subconscious, breathing deeply and slowly into meditation like Moonwatcher taught him. _Find her! Find that voice!_ After a short moment, he opens his mind's eye and appears in a mountainous region unlike any he has seen before, tasting the dusty air, hearing the whistling wind, smelling the open land and feeling the rocky ground beneath his feet. He looks down at his body, and is thoroughly confused.

"Huh!" His voice echoes around him as he looks around. "How am I, doing this?" He pauses. "My body is back at JMA, right? I'm not really here, right?" Before he could even think about the answers to his questions, the sound of footsteps seem all too real and nearby. He sees strange dragons looking around in search of something, then ducks behind a large rock formation the moment one looks in his direction before he could even figure out what tribe they are from.

* * *

Hiding here he hopes the strange dragon did not see any of his movement, but as he hears it walk towards the formation his heart beats faster and he starts to breathe rapidly when his adrenaline rushes through his veins. _Keep quiet Silverlight. Don't let him find you._

"Hey! Blackhole! What are you doing?" a female voice questions a short distance away. "He told us to find the female!"

"I know Nebula, but I swear I saw something moving over here."

"Are you _seriously_ hungry again?! We only just ate a moment ago!"

"Of course I'm not, hungry! That Gila Monster was amazingly filling! I saw someone! I swear I saw someone!"

 _How did he see me? How could he see me?! I'm not really here. I'm not! I... can't be._ He covers his eyes and shakes when the dragon's claws scrape the rock he is hiding behind. _No! I need to get away!_

"Honestly!" Nebula complains, and Silverlight hears her walking towards Blackhole. "Wouldn't they be _behind_ the rock?"

"Behind?" He growls and scrapes the formation more, causing scree to fall and bounce around before settling at Silverlight's feet. "Oh yes, of course."

 _Think Silverlight. Think! Where can you hide?_ He begins to rapidly look around in search of another place to hide.

"You go that way round, and I'll go this way. We'll trap them in a pincer movement, then take them to our master," Nebula states before Silverlight hears them moving.

 _There!_ He sees a large gorge cutting across the ground for miles like a scar, and quickly heads there clambering over the edge just when the two dragons peer their heads around the formation brandishing their sharp and deadly jaws. He then listens while gripping silently and powerfully on a rocky protrusion a dragon's head from the opening.

"Huh? No one, is here. But I swear! I saw something! I saw someone! Where the hell could the spy have gone?!"

"Let's just get back to what master told us to do. He has plans for her. We need to find her and give her to him."

"Wait!" Silverlight hears him sniffing the air. "That spy is still here, somewhere!" He rushes towards the location Silverlight is now.

 _Holy three moons! When will he give up?_ He quickly lowers himself into the shadows of the gorge silently, just when Blackhole's head peers in. _Silent. Patient. He'll give up soon. I hope._ He knows he is well hidden this close to the rock wall hiding all his brighter scales, but he stares up at the head curiously looking down knowing Blackhole is hoping to find him. The next thing that rings in his head is a name, when he sees the four horns from the back of his eyes, each pair twisted around each other. There is part of a flowing mane only male SpaceWings have, as well as two full grown whiskers on the above middle of his snout a little way back from his nasal, and two barbels from the edges of his chin. _Darkmatter. He's working for Darkmatter with that other SpaceWing Nebula._ He also sees a large scar running down the left of Blackhole's neck.

"Damn it! Must've given us the slip!" He pauses to check one last time, then growls in anger. "Great STARS!" Silverlight sees Blackhole whack a clenched talon against the edge of the gorge at the end of his curse causing a piece of the crown to break away, but he casually watches it fall into the depths below waiting for the coast to be clear. When he is sure the two SpaceWings have moved on, he clambers back up to the safety of the rocky landscape, checking around one last time to be certain he is alone.

 _It is safe to come out now. I'm here for you. Please respond._ He speaks in his mind towards the female he does not know, hoping she hears him.

 _For you it is, not for me. That was just two of his four soldiers searching for me._

 _Then I will figure out where you are hiding and protect you._

 _You mustn't let them find you, or they'll find your real body back at JMA. If you get hurt, you'll be hurt in reality. That's why you can't protect me the way you are thinking._

 _Then why did you call me?_

 _So you could find me. Find me, then draw this whole area to help you figure out where I am._

 _How am I supposed to draw an entire area? My memory isn't good. I'd need to actually be here for real instead of this way._

 _Spatial Transcendence is real. It's a risky skill that has killed SpaceWings before. Please, don't let them find you._

 _Who are you?_

 _My name is Amalthea. Please be cautious. Binary and Toroflux are scouting out there as I speak as well. We'll talk again when you find me. Bye..._

 _Wait!_ And just like that her presence disappears once more, this time to a minute droning in the back of his head. "I need to find her. I need to keep her safe." He flaps his arm wings and scouts the land from the skies, out of sight from the four SpaceWings he can clearly see checking every nook and cranny of the immediate area, now that he has a bird's eye view. But he gets a sense of déja vu while flying here, following the droning that hums a certain signal he knows is Amalthea's. _I swear I've been here before, with Shadestar when I was little. What was the place called again?_ And then it hits him like a rock in the stomach. _The Mountains of Sky in the SkyWing Kingdom of Pyrus._ He pauses amidst a glide. _Now. Where could she be hiding amidst the Azure Fells?_ He notices one mountain standing out from all the other fells. _Azure Rise, of course!_

Without question or hesitation, he dives down to the highest point of the cordillera, straight towards a cave hidden from ground view on all sides. He understands the SpaceWings would have to fly in order to see it, but because they have not taken wing he can breathe easy knowing he is safe for the time being. He then lands as gently as he could muster, before entering into the shadows ready to call out her name the moment the droning stops. "Amalthea?"

"Silverlight?" Coming into view is a beautiful SpaceWing, comet grey on her hide and purple on her underscales. Her sharp indigo eyes peer into Silverlight's very soul, but they seem to be stained by tears, or lack of sleep. Silverlight could not tell. "You, managed to, find me. But, you're not a SpaceWing."

"If I could find you, hear you, and spatially transcend to the Sky Kingdom thousands of miles away from Pyrrhia, I must be."

"You don't, really look like one though. You have our arm wings and sails yes, but your body. It is not the same."

"I look more like a NightWing from Pyrus yes, but I'm a hybrid. Everything I've been through and all of this, proves I am indeed a NightWing-SpaceWing hybrid."

"Darkmatter will kill you if he finds out."

"Sadly, he already knows I am a hybrid. He's been after me since his arrival here." He pauses. "I will not let him fulfil his wish. I will kill him before he has a chance!"

"You can't. You're not strong enough, not yet."

"How do you know?"

"It's a skill. You have one too. You just haven't been trained to learn what it is yet." She pauses, trying to understand why Silverlight does not know of his abilities. "All regal scaled SpaceWings are taught about their ability age two, so why wasn't you?"

"It's a, long story." He pauses. "Perhaps it is better if you come back with me, back to Pyrrhia."

"I don't know where that is."

"I can take you."

"And risk being seen! It's too dangerous! Who knows what spies Darkmatter may have scattered around Pyrus? No. The safest way is for you to end this spatial transcendence. Now that you know where I am. I can wait."

"No! You're not safe here! I need to get you away. They'll realise soon, that there is a cave here. It can only be seen if they take wing. You chose your hiding place well." He pauses. "But how did you escape? Why are you alone?"

"Let me show you." She reaches out for his talons, and Silverlight senses her mind is suddenly wide open. He could see everything she has been through.

 _Why are you, opening your mind to me? I can see everything. It's overwhelming. You're risking too much._

 _You need to see what happened. I can show you this way, instead of explaining. Please. Close your eyes and reach inside._ Silverlight closes his eyes, and enters into the visual chambers of Amalthea's mind. He sees a group of SpaceWings together looking out over a huge lake Silverlight does not recognise, in the eyes of Amalthea. One more could be seen with them in a manner of chatting, that Silverlight seems to know deep down but is unsure until Amalthea clears it up. _The one talking to my parents, is your father. He's a family friend, like you and your mother are, and this was a little family gathering._

 _My, dad? I don't even know him. He disappeared like mum did, after I hatched. Shadestar cared for me, and he was killed for it along with his general and his general's soldiers! They all just, died around me._ Suddenly he sees that an ambush happened. The youngest three dragons are grabbed first, with their parents pinned to the ground as well as Messier. It all had happened so fast, there was no time to react. His father is quick to fight back, escaping the hold three SpaceWings have on him and killing them where they stand, but then, Darkmatter arrives and Messier is stopped before he could strike without even getting touched. Moments go by and they are all taken against their will, but somehow Messier escapes, fighting back and causing Darkmatter agony from an unseen force as he sees him hold his head and stumble slightly. He frees the one called Amalthea from their clutches, but before he could free the others Darkmatter dangerously causes him to lose consciousness by throwing him against a thick tree before watching his body slide down and go limp on the ground. The scene fades away the further Amalthea flies as four soldiers take wing after her, and Silverlight returns to Amalthea's reality.

"What, was that?" He clutches his head in agony and backs away a little overwhelmed. "Ow!"

"You've never done that before, I can tell." She pauses to give Silverlight's mind time to recover. "That was mental sight sharing. It's a way SpaceWings can see past events that happened, and strategize accordingly so it doesn't happen again.

"Not even the NightWings here can do that. They can see futures, but not the past."

"That's another of our skills. SpaceWings have three skills, but it differs from soul to soul. Our generation has mental sight sharing, but all SpaceWings of a certain kind have Spatial Transcendence. Our third abilities though, are always unique. We are meant to discover them on our own. You though, are rare. Being a hybrid with a NightWing, you can read minds _and_ see into the future as well as use your SpaceWing skills."

"It's all so confusing. How can you read my mind though? How do you know so much about me?"

"My third SpaceWing skill, is mind sharing. That's how I can talk to you with my mind and read yours. You however, have not discovered your third SpaceWing skill yet. We have three special scales around our eyes, but they are usually golden, and in certain patterns for certain skills. However, I've never seen a pattern quite like yours before."

"Does that make me unique? Or is it a curse?"

"It's not a curse. You are unique and special. I…" There is then a sound of a large dragon landing outside the cave, making both of then go silent. _Silver! Go back to Pyrrhia! You can't risk being found!_ But something deep down tells Silverlight this dragon is someone he knows. _You can't be seen!_

 _I think, I know him. He's not Darkmatter, or the four SpaceWing soldiers looking for you. He's someone else._ He pauses and bravens up. _Stay here. I need to be sure._ Without a second thought, Silverlight slowly walks out towards the light outside, staying cautious and hidden in case the dragon is a spy. He hopes he will not be found out despite possibly knowing who it is deep down. Was it a paternal feeling, or something else? Silverlight will never know, unless he checks. Staying within the entrance to the cave, he clearly sees the huge SpaceWing casually sitting there as though he is waiting for him, like he knows Silverlight has been in there all this time.

He notices four whiskers from the snout; two barbels from the SpaceWing's chin, one smaller than the other and behind it; both symmetrical; four horns on the back of the dragon's head that curve inwards, exactly like the two lower ones of his own and the same colours; and a slick flowing silver mane with a fringe that curves to the stranger's right. He sees that the main body of the hair separates at the base of the dragon's neck and continues down the spine on its right, and that the dragon's hide is the same colour as his. What he did not understand, is the fact that this dragon's underscales are asteroid grey. If this dragon is his father, why would he not have the same silver sand colour his ones are.

Without question, the huge dragon reveals his wings to show coloured starry scales in many strange shapes, in another manner as though he knows Silverlight; a selection of colours in weird directions that are exactly like galactic radiation that he remembers learning about with Starflight; and the roman blue scale ridge he has under his wings. But what surprised him first were the stars in a seven shape, exactly the same as his, and from the shoulders of his wings like his. Silverlight shows his own in surprise and checks them just to be sure he isn't dreaming, and the large dragon seems to smile.

"Hello Silverlight. It's so good to see you again."

"Huh?" He peers his head out from inside the cave, wondering how this dragon knows him. "D-dad?"

"Yes son. I've finally found you, after all these years." He starts forward towards Silverlight, but he backs up suddenly into the shadows of the cave.

"Stay back!"

"Son? It's me, Messier. Please understand." He stops walking, knowing his son is keeping his distance from him right now. "I won't hurt you. After all these years of searching, all I want to do is know you again. To feel you in my arms. Just to be with my little dragonet once again. I miss you dearly, as I do your mother." Silverlight suddenly stops dead when his mother is mentioned by Messier. "Capella and I just want to be with our lost child, and never lose you again." Silverlight seems to recognise the name, like he had heard it so far back when he was still enclosed in darkness, trying to force his way out just to be with her. A maternal instinct he knew deep down, even then.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you both leave me?!"

"It was a set up. I was sent a message that the palace on Viris had been infiltrated, and I had to return to my duties of protecting the king and queen. He got me out of the way first, then attacked your mother's NightWing Kingdom with his forces. She had no choice. He was after you. She could not let him get to you, so your mother entrusted Shadestar, her older brother, to be your guardian. She told him to flee with the other NightWings, to the Spine Jungle under the protection of Queen Liona and King Leon while they fought off his forces. I returned as soon as I heard the news, but when I got there, the place had been overrun; your mother, you and Shadestar were nowhere in sight, and every one of the NightWing soldiers who remained, were dead."

Silverlight suddenly without question, runs to hug his father amidst his tears after hearing the word 'dead'. That is exactly what happened to Shadestar and all the dragons who escorted him all the way to Pyrrhia. "Shadestar and everyone who went with him, they were killed by Nightblade!" He squeezes his father tightly, bawling into his comforting body as Messier returns with a caress only a father can produce. Silverlight feels him rubbing his head lovingly against him. "We weren't safe, even in the jungle!"

"I'm sorry for, what happened to you, son. But now I know you are safe. I can finally live again, knowing you are still here in the world without worrying I'll never, see you again." The next thing Silverlight feels are the tears from Messier trickling down his face, and a casual lick on his head that calms him down. He then hears footsteps coming from inside the cave, and turns to see it is Amalthea. "A… Amalthea?"

"Hello Messier." Amalthea kindly heads towards him, and gives a friendly caress.

"You've brought my hopes up again, that I will find and save them." He pauses. "I'm so glad you're alright." He lets her go before talking with his son in a fatherly manner. "My Silverlight, how you've grown. You even managed to Spatially Transcend all the way here from Pyrrhia. You are growing up, so fast. I'm so happy I've finally found you again."

"Thanks dad."

"We should go," Amalthea changes the subject so soon, as Silverlight considers. "Darkmatter's soldiers will soon check this place."

"Yes. I must return also, for my lessons. I've been in meditation all this length of time."

"You've managed to hold this for an entire half mucron. I knew you was special son, but not this much. For someone so young as you, Spatial Transcendence drains the body. Those of your age can only last out for fifteen of our mecrons at best."

 _Mucron? Mecron?_

"They are time measurements Silver. One mucron is one hour to you." Amalthea begins.

"Oh. So a mecron is a minute?" he questions, wishing to know more.

"That's right." His father continues. "Mucron is another of Visirion's moons. We measure time with Mucron, and years with Jervun. For some reason, Mucron revolves around Visirion in a day."

"Oh."

"It is a little strange," Amalthea concludes.

"Sorry for the confusion son," Messier apologises. "Old habits die hard, you know." He pauses and studies the minds of Darkmatter's soldiers in the immediate area. "But now's the time to go. They have scouted everywhere to the last pebble, and are now planning to take flight and search that way. We go now, we'll just miss them."

"Understood," Silverlight agrees before looking to Amalthea. "Amalthea. Please, go with father. He'll keep you safe from Darkmatter's lackeys."

"I'll visit you at JMA this evening Silverlight. Your friends and family there need to know I exist. And I promise I'll keep Amalthea safe from Darkmatter's forces."

"I understand. Bye for now."

"Bye son."

"Bye Silver. Thanks for finding me."

As Silverlight watches them fly away, he forces himself out of the Spatial Transcendence to return safely back at Jade Mountain Academy before the SpaceWing soldiers even take wing. Amidst his return, he suddenly cuddles Clay without reason, crying into his warm and comforting scales. Clay caresses him and gently places him back down to rest, before Silverlight sees Highrise on the bed next to him sleeping soundly and breathing normally with a bandage over his entry wound. _He's breathing like normal again. Clay and Bluebell must've found out how to help Highrise. Thank you Clay and Bluebell. I can rest without having to worry about him anymore. But I hope dad can make it here safely. I can't wait to introduce him to all my friends and Moon._

He closes his eyes to await the time his next lesson will start.


	15. Recovering Moonbeam

**Chapter 14:  
Recovering Moonbeam**

Silverlight is shaken gently awake, hearing a sound but unsure what it is, opening his eyes and looking up at Starflight who nuzzles him kindly. He is helped to a seating position and looks around, seeing Clay and Fatespeaker sitting down watching him with concern as his body slowly wakes.

"Huh! Starflight? Fatespeaker? Mr. Clay?"

"How are you feeling Silverlight?" Fatespeaker questions.

"Better, now that I'm seeing you two again. But why are you here? Is it time for lesson already?"

"We came here as soon as all the library work had been dealt with to check on you Silverlight. And yes. The first gong has already sounded." Starflight replies.

"Thank you."

"Do you feel well enough to head back to lesson Silverlight?" Clay questions with concern.

"I think so." He starts to stand to his feet.

"Slowly. You don't want to strain yourself." Silverlight stands but suddenly stumbles into Starflight's neck as he catches him.

"Whoops. Careful."

"Thank you Starflight, for catching me." He returns to his feet and starts to take a few steps forward, checking he can manage moving on his own. He then looks around again, but does not see Bluebell. Instead he descries both Highrise and Moonbeam, immovable nonetheless but breathing. "But where did Bluebell go?"

"She went back to be with Webs," Clay clarifies.

"Oh. They are perfect together. Riptide will be so happy." The second gong suddenly sounds. "Who is hitting the gong, if Fatespeaker is with us here?"

"I handed the job to Ms. Grandeur for this time, so I could see you Silverlight." She pauses as she stands at Silverlight's other side. "Do you need us to help you to your class?"

"I think I can manage. Thank you for offering."

"We'll walk you to your Language Arts class son," Starflight decides, before pausing to look at Clay. "Thank you Clay, for caring for him."

"You should really be thanking Bluebell. She brought him here and instantly nursed him back to health. I was too busy checking Highrise, after he went under the anaesthesia."

"I see. Then I'll thank Bluebell when next I pass her by." He pauses as he heads off with Fatespeaker to walk Silverlight to his next lesson, but Silverlight hears Clay thinking in his mind about Moonbeam.

 _I just hope Moonbeam manages to recover from this. It's been a whole day almost, and he hasn't moved once._

 _Moonbeam's strong. He'll make sure he pulls through. I just hope it is soon._

* * *

Entering Ms. Greatness' class, Silverlight is escorted to his seat by Fatespeaker and Starflight just when the last gong sounds. Sitting in their places already are Moonwatcher; Kinkajou; Peregrine; Serac; Tera and Kuppengebirge. Ms. Greatness surprisingly is sitting at her desk waiting for the rest of the class while she checks through some scrolls lying in front of her. She looks up at Silverlight a little concerned, as the class begins to fill up with the remainder of her students. Silverlight quickly and effectively blocks out all thoughts before they can happen, with the rustling of leaves through the trees that always used to relax him in Queen Liona's jungle. With a gentle nuzzle on the side of his face by Starflight, he watches them leave the class so Greatness can start her lesson, getting drawn to her movement when she rises from her haunches.

"So class. Today's lesson is all about spelling and vocabulary." She pauses. "But first. Does anyone remember what our last language arts class was about?"

An IceWing rises to his feet, staggering slightly but regaining his balance, and Silverlight recalls him from the healing chamber yesterday being treated for his broken leg after the storm. Seeing him up and about with the splint on his leg gives Silverlight hope that both Highrise and Moonbeam are going to recover as well.

"Ow," Mespilus cries slightly, but endures the pain knowing Alba is watching him with worry. _No. I must stay strong. Alba needs to know I can be strong for her. She's my future. My strengths are important for her to like me like I do her. I just wish I could, tell her how I feel._ His endearing thought enters Silverlight's mind with ease due to his optimism for him, but he soon blocks it out again to focus on the lesson. "Em. We were learning about, grammar, Ms. Greatness."

"That is correct Mespilus. Well done." Mespilus sits back down again, and Silverlight wonders about the scrolls before him and the other students. If they are doing spelling and vocabulary, then why does his scroll have questions on grammar?

"So you might be wondering why you have a scroll with questions on grammar. This is a small refresher test, to see how much you remember."

"But, miss. We would like to know about you and Sir Jambu. You're dating right?" Griffin starts. "What's it like, dating a RainWing?"

"Griffin. That has nothing to do with today's lesson."

"Oh," he groans. _I really, wanted to know what it's like being with a RainWing. I'm curious. I like a certain RainWing very much. Why does Highrise get to be with one and not me?_

 _Queen Glory is not someone Highrise likes in that way Griffin._

"Please, Ms. Greatness. I'd like to know as much as I can about RainWings." _I could, ask her myself. But I'm, too shy._

 _Who is it he likes? It can't be Tear, River or Tamarin, could it?_

"If the entire class does brilliantly with today's lesson, I might just tell you what it has been like with Sir Jambu these past few weeks." She rests a talon on her lower belly. _Do I? No. It is far too soon. We've only been dating for a short while. Maybe around Autumn, we'll try._

After hearing her thought, Silverlight wonders what she was indeed meaning to say. _To me. She seems like she's gonna, try to have, dragonets with him. She must like him so much to think that. It will be nice for her to tell us about how it has been with Sir Jambu since the middle of the Summer break. But this means, they both may become a target for Darkmatter's hatred now._

He then looks back down at his scroll, ready to answer the eight refresher questions about grammar.

 **Level 4 Grammar Test**

 **_ (name)**

 **_ (date)**

 **Q1. What is grammar?**

 **Q2." _ are you going to make it on time and _ are you going to get there?"**

 **[a] How**

 **[b] Where**

 **[c] When**

 **[d] What**

 **Q3. "I have _ one sentence already. Did you manage to _ one as well, and who _ this one?"**

 **[a] Writes**

 **[b] Wrote**

 **[c] Written**

 **[d] Write**

 **Q4. Skywind: "Where did everybody go?"  
Aqueon: "Were you not told? They left for the kingdom. _ _ right now, with all _ other friends."**

 **[a] They are**

 **[b] They're**

 **[c] Their**

 **[d] There**

 **Q5. "_ the Three Moons! Are you crazy?! How can we _ the Three Moons? They're not even reachable! But _ forever if you do."**

 **[a] Buy**

 **[b] By**

 **[c] Bye**

 **[d] Bi**

 **Q6. No one could _ why the dragon suddenly roared with anger, many _ under the ocean, or was it _ away.**

 **[a] Miles**

 **[b] Fathom**

 **[c] Fathoms**

 **[d] Leagues**

 **Q7. "Boom! Crunch! Smack! Splish! I could go on with how many words there are that come under the term _. Maybe you'll get the spelling right, but most of you. I'll be surprised if you do."**

 **[a] Onnomatopoeia**

 **[b] Onomatopoeia**

 **[c] Onomattopoeia**

 **[d] Onomatopeia**

 **Q8. Name me a few different forms of grammar, and give an example of how each one is used.**

 _Well. This will be easy for me._ Silverlight thinks, before finding his Scriber's Claw and ink, then dipping the article in the jar to begin writing out his answers. It takes him five to ten minutes to complete the entire test, but after checking over his work, he is proud with what he wrote. _I just hope Highrise and Moonbeam recover and complete this test as well. It looks to me like Ms. Greatness has two test scrolls for them as well. She doesn't like her students missing out on her lessons._

 **Level 4 Grammar Test**

 **Silverlight** **(name)**

 **Secrunto, Usaday 11, 5015 A.S.** **(date)**

 **Q1. What is grammar?**

 **Grammar is the way in which many of us dragons speak daily in converse. And there are quite a lot of different forms of it.**

 **Q2."** **How** **are you going to make it on time and** **when** **are you going to get there?"**

 **[a] How**

 **[b] Where**

 **[c] When**

 **[d] What**

 **Q3. "I have** **written** **one sentence already. Did you manage to** **write** **one as well, and who** **wrote** **this one?"**

 **[a] Writes**

 **[b] Wrote**

 **[c] Written**

 **[d] Write**

 **Q4. Skywind: "Where did everybody go?"  
Aqueon: "Were you not told? ****They** **left for the kingdom.** **They're** **there right now, with all** **their** **other friends."**

 **[a] They are**

 **[b] They're**

 **[c] Their**

 **[d] They**

 **Q5. "** **By** **the Three Moons! Are you crazy?! How can we** **buy** **the Three Moons? They're not even reachable! But** **bye** **forever if you do."**

 **[a] Buy**

 **[b] By**

 **[c] Bye**

 **[d] Bi**

 **Q6. No one could** **fathom** **why the dragon suddenly roared with anger, many** **leagues** **under the ocean, or was it** **miles** **away.**

 **[a] Miles**

 **[b] Fathom**

 **[c] Fathoms**

 **[d] Leagues**

 **Q7. "Boom! Crunch! Smack! Splish! I could go on with how many words there are that come under the term** **onomatopoeia** **. Maybe you'll get the spelling right, but most of you. I'll be surprised if you do."**

 **[a] Onnomatopoeia**

 **[b] Onomatopoeia**

 **[c] Onomattopoeia**

 **[d] Onomatopeia**

 **Q8. Name me a few different forms of grammar, and give an example of how each one is used.**

 **Noun: "Are you going to read that** **scroll** **?"**

 **Pronoun: "** **Pyrrhia** **is the name of this continent."**

 **Verb: "** **Flying** **through the clouds is the most wonderful feeling."**

 **Contraction: "** **It's** **another day, and I** **don't** **even know what to do."**

 **Interjection: "** **Ugh!** **This has taken longer than ten minutes."**

"Now then class," Greatness begins. "A few more minutes remain. If anyone has finished the refresher test already, please hand them to me so I can mark them." After her words, half the class rise from their haunches and walk up to her holding the test scroll they recently completed, with Silverlight among them. They then return to their desks.

When the five minutes are up, the remainder of the class head to her and give their test scrolls before returning to their seats. _I wonder what words we have to spell, and what vocabulary questions we must answer._ Silverlight thinks as he awaits the teacher to speak, raising a talon to his head injury to check the bandage is still there, but then he hears Qibli's angry thought as he looks to Moonwatcher just to smile.

 _Damn it! Don't even think about looking at her Silver! Don't you dare smile either!_

 _What is with him?_

"Now then class. Let us begin with our spellings. By the end of class, I shall return your refresher tests to you."

* * *

The end of class took longer than usual, but Silverlight did not care about that. He could not wait to hear about Ms. Greatness' relationship with Sir Jambu. Griffin is exceptionally interested to learn what it is like being with a RainWing, and Silverlight is surprised that different dragon species like RainWings so much. NightWings, SkyWings and even a SeaWing so far. He knows deep down that Highrise cares about Tear, for he has studied how his friend looks at her. Surprisingly not a single thought about her has come to be since he could read minds, but patiently waiting for Greatness to finish marking their refresher tests, the entire class sits there silently. This is the first peace Silverlight has really had today where nothing can disturb him, though he soon feels Qibli's eyes boring into him yet again.

 _I'm warning you Silver! Keep away from Moon!_

 _Ugh! Again! I haven't even moved from my damn haunches Qibli, so quit trying to threaten me!_ He pauses. _So much for peace and quiet._

Ms. Greatness then rises to her feet, carrying all the refresher test scrolls and handing them back to her students before heading back to her desk. "So. Considering that you have your refresher tests returned to you, now you can see just how well each of you did." There is silence in the class as the students check over their scrolls, but Silverlight did not want to risk his mind to hear the thoughts of everyone in the class. He would not even, for he is happy just receiving his test back. As typical of him, he passed with flying colours and wonders how well everyone else actually did. "Now. As promised, I will share with you just how it has been with Sir Jambu. You all did brilliantly today. I'm proud of you all."

 _Yes! This is awesome! Now I get to learn about RainWings. They're very intriguing, but she ... she's even more so._

 _I really want to know who it is Griffin likes in that way. He's not saying a name. Is she in this class?_ He looks around seeing only Tamarin and Kinkajou as the two female RainWings of the class, but Griffin is not even looking at either of them. _So, she's not in this class?_

"Being with Sir Jambu has been, well, absolutely wonderful. He's so kind, funny and silly. He has taught me so much about how his kind live in the rainforest. Why it is they have what they call 'suntime' every day when noon falls. It's so their scales can shine beautifully, which is how they reveal their emotions with ease, and why they are so great at blending in with their surroundings."

 _Suntime. So that's why I never see her at lunch, and why her beauty is so divine everyday. She's somewhere sleeping in the sunshine._ Silverlight watches Griffin taking notes after his thought down on the bottom of his refresher test scroll as Greatness continues.

"Being with Sir Jambu has been perfect these past few weeks. He's so strong and helpful, and always shares his food despite having a strict fruit-only diet like all other RainWings. They have sloths and other rainforest animals as pets, but mainly sloths. Us NightWings are having to learn to live together with the RainWings, hunting only where necessary and never the animals they care for."

 _Fruit-only diet. They care for certain rainforest animals as pets. No wonder I always see her eating fruit, and hanging around with that parrot._

"They have gardens, favourite flowers, favourite fruit, and always play fun games. They have venom tests and tree parks for the young ones. But enough about that. We are getting engaged!"

 _Wow. They're getting engaged?_ Silverlight thinks.

 _Favourite flowers. Favourite fruit. Fun games they always play. Venom tests. This is great! I've learned so much! My present for her will be the best gift she could ever wish for._ "Thanks miss. Thanks a lot for sharing your experiences. Do you intend to marry Sir Jambu?" Griffin questions in curiosity.

"We shall see," Greatness replies and seems to daydream all of a sudden, but then Clay suddenly charges in shouting Silverlight's name.

"Silverlight! Silverlight!"

"Mr. Clay!" He rises from his haunches. "What is wrong!?"

"It's Highrise and Moonbeam!" Clay pauses to catch his breath, but Silverlight is too stunned to speak. "Highrise has finally started waking up, and Moonbeam mumbled something I couldn't make out. Quickly!" Within seconds he disappears again as Peregrine runs after him. Silverlight speeds off like lightning passed both Clay and Peregrine before his scroll could even reach the cave floor, faster than anyone has ever seen him go before, leaving a trail of dust in his wake at the immobilised duo as he turns the bend.

"Silver!" Peregrine cries after him, but his thought says otherwise. _Wow. He must be desperate._

 _Please be careful Silver. I'll find their Winglet and we'll all meet you in the infirmary. See you soon,_ Moonwatcher's informing thought complies.

 _I never knew he could run so fast,_ Clay thinks in surprise, but Silverlight only cares about one thing: Getting to two of his best friends.

* * *

Silverlight disappears round the corner, amazingly fast and never stopping as he continues to run at speed, intent on reaching his two best friends. He is still running to them now, appearing in the healing chamber within seconds calling out their names. "Highrise! Moonbeam!"

"Silverlight?" Highrise questions in confusion, as he slowly rises to a seating position. "What are you, doing here so soon?"

"I came to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I can breathe better, without any pain. Mr. Clay must have found whatever caused me so much agony when I breathed."

"I think it was caused by the tree that hit you yesterday. Do you remember?"

Highrise shakes his head. "Sorry Silver. I don't, remember. All I do remember is blacking out after trying to save Moonbeam. I think. It's all still so hazy. As you already know, I did it out of instinct."

 _I've found them Silver. See you shortly._

"Yes. However, give it time. I'm sure you'll recall something." He hears movement from outside and to his surprise, Peregrine comes charging in first.

"Silverlight! There you are?" He heads to him a little concerned. "Moonwatcher has found the rest of the Alexandrite Winglet. They're on their way here now."

"Yes. I know. Thanks for coming here to tell me." He sees Peregrine look a little saddened at Moonbeam as he heads to him.

"Do you think we'll ever know what exactly happened to Moonbeam?" He instantly goes to check Moonbeam's vitals, which Silverlight understands is to see if there has been any change. _But how could Silverlight know Moonwatcher was bringing the rest of the Alexandrite Winglet to them? I need to ask him._

"When Moon arrives with Zungenbecken, Kuppengebirge, Tear, Saffron and Penitente, I'm sure we'll learn what happened in detail."

"But how did you know Moonwatcher found Highrise's and Moonbeam's Winglet?"

"I read it in her mind."

"You can read minds?" _He can read minds! That's awesome!_

"I can tell you're very amazed, after your thought."

"Wow! It's true! You really can read minds!" _Maybe I should find a way to shield my thoughts from him. What I tend to think, is completely different to what I speak. I'm surprised out loud, but concerned in here right now._

"I'm sorry about reading your mind Peregrine."

"Don't mention it!" _Is it bad that he can read everyone's thoughts?_

 _Strange. He's one emotion out loud and another one inside there._ He then hears footsteps from Clay coming closer to the infirmary, before he watches him enter and head straight to Moonbeam in concern. "Mr. Clay." Silverlight begins. "What is it Moonbeam mumbled?"

"As I said. He mumbled something I couldn't make out."

Zungenbecken then charges in, running straight for Moonbeam amidst her worry.

"Moonbeam! Why have you not recovered? Please tell me it didn't…" She could not finish her sentence, and kindly rests her head over his. _Please Moonbeam. Be alright._

"Zungenbecken!" Tear enters next, angrily glancing at her. "You shouldn't move him." _What has gotten into her?_

"I didn't move him, fruit squeezer!" Zungenbecken raises her voice a little annoyed.

"Oh! We're back to insults again are we, snail cruncher?!"

"All I did was rest my head gently on his. I'm letting him know I am here for him."

"We're all here for him. Why do you think we all came with Moon?" _Well. Saffron wasn't with us then. Where is he?_

"Even Kuppen came with us, out of concern for Moonbeam," Penitente states as she appears next with Kuppengebirge close behind. "We all care for him deep down. We all wonder why exactly he changed." _He has not been himself ever since Mr. Flare arrived. Does he have something against VolcanoWings? Or is it something else?_

 _Mr. Flare says it is Darkmatter, Penitente,_ Silverlight thinks wishing he could say it out loud.

 _I'm so late! I should've been with them when Moon arrived. Why did Mr. Flare keep me behind in class?_ Saffron thinks as Silverlight senses him running as fast as he can.

 _Mr. Flare has a class?_ Out of instinct, he fills his mind with the rustling of leaves from the wind in the trees, blocking his mind from reading all other thoughts. _That's better. Now my mind is free from their thoughts again._ "Penitente." He heads to her as she looks to him. "I, er…" _No. Don't act distant just because she is beautiful._ "I heard your thought and well, Moonbeam has changed because of, Darkmatter's, influence I think."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. Mr. Flare said it. But I'm just assuming that is the reason why, because he has not clarified it yet."

Saffron comes running in. "Whew! Made it."

"What took you so long?" Kuppengebirge questions in annoyance.

"Mr. Flare kept me back in class for some reason. I don't know why."

"How is his class Saffron? Is it good?" Penitente questions in curiosity.

"It's okay, but is very hot in there. I'm not sure you'll like it Peni."

"Heat is nothing. I could stand in the desert for hours if I had to."

"A desert and his class, two completely different degrees." He then directs his gaze to Moonwatcher. "But why did you want us all here Moon?"

"It was for Mr. Clay." She sits down.

"Mr. Clay wanted us?" He directs his glance to Clay who sits on his haunches as though he is about to question. "What for? Is it something important?"

"I have a few questions, about what happened in the storm yesterday. I was hoping you all could enlighten me on exactly what happened out there."

"Must we revisit that scene?" Kuppengebirge questions in sorrow. "What happened to them. It scared us all!"

"I'm sorry if it will be painful for you. But Flare only informed me on what he knew at the time. And even then, you all were too scared to explain what happened." Highrise suddenly rises to his feet and heads to the group, sitting on his haunches next to Clay.

 _If I have to, I will tell him everything. The others seem too disturbed still._ Highrise thinks in concern.

 _Highrise? Why does he not rest? He has not fully recovered yet._

 _Is Highrise gonna explain to Clay what happened?_ Peregrine questions.

 _My mind is free from all thoughts, so why do I still hear theirs?_

"Mr. Clay. I'll try and explain. I think I remember now."

"You remember now Highrise?" Silverlight questions in confusion.

"I'm not sure if I do. It just, feels like I do." Everyone sits on their haunches ready to listen to what Highrise has to say. "It all started when the thunder began and the black clouds formed..."

* * *

Silverlight for some reason appears in the scene unfolding within the mind of his best friend, having no clue how or why it even happened. "Huh?" his voice echoes. "How did I…? What is this? His memory from yesterday noon?" Silverlight looks to the sky as though he is watching with Highrise's eyes after a distant thunderclap.

"Huh?" Highrise complies, before he looks to his Winglet.

 _That was Highrise's voice. I really am inside his mind. This is strange. Everything in his mind is my own. I can't understand it._

Highrise continues. "Everyone! We must hurry and get to shelter!" There is another distant thunderclap.

"You think?" Kuppengebirge complains watching the sky turn dark, then the rain begins to downpour. "Oh great. Now we'll be drenched!" His gaze is angrily directed at Moonbeam. "This is your fault Moonbeam! Why did we come out here without a teacher?!"

"Because someone over there was moaning about no food at JMA! Don't blame me for your problem, freak!"

"MY problem?! Your problem is your damn attitude Moonbeam!"

"Whatever. You're not worth my time."

"Why the hell have you changed Moonbeam?! You were never like this last year! Why did you disappear?" Highrise questions but Moonbeam ignores him. _Oh. The silent treatment. Brat. Why are you even in our winglet, you don't treat any of us the way you used to? You're not the same Moonbeam we once knew. I don't even really care what happens to you anymore._ There is then a distant scream that he is soon looking towards after a booming thunderclap. "Silverlight?"

 _That was my scream. How did he hear it from so far away?_

"I know I like water, but not like this downpour." Zungenbecken states as she turns her gaze to a lightning bolt in the distance so Highrise could see. "It's getting closer!"

"We've gotta hurry. If we get stuck out here in this storm, who knows what will happen to us." _Not that I care if Moonbeam suffers or not. He mistreats us, so I'll mistreat him. Karma._ He suddenly sees Penitente dodge a lightning bolt and flee from the thunder.

"YIKES!" She speeds off in fright before anyone could react. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"I'm with you!" Tear cries, before doing the same when another bolt almost grazes her prehensile tail. The rest of the winglet follow her suit, constantly dodging lightning bolts and being deafened by thunder the longer they remain in flight.

("That lightning bolt was ridiculously close," Penitente recalls, much to Silverlight's confusion. How can he hear their voices in both the past and present?

"It got worse, much, much worse Mr. Clay," Kuppengebirge states. "We were constantly dodging lightning bolts, with no sign of it stopping."

"Even our wings were straining under the weight of our bodies because of the rain." Saffron reminisces.

"And the wind had been strong as well." Tear concludes.)

"This rain is weighing me down! I'm so tired! I hate rain!" Saffron complains as he dodges another bolt of lightning and Highrise glances towards him seeing how much strain he is in.

"Don't strain your wings!" He dodges another with a quick manoeuvre against the powerful gale.

"There's no other way I can fly Highrise! These gales are throwing me about! I can't even glide!" Suddenly a lightning bolt strikes a tree on the ridge, before bouncing off straight at Moonbeam leaving the base of the tree on fire. "MOONBEAM! LOOK OUT!"  
"Hu…" Before Moonbeam could finish or react, Highrise sees the fork lightning strike his right hind leg, His body contorts in agony then he suddenly plummets towards the ground below unconscious, causing Highrise to instantly dive to catch and save him.

"MOONBEAM!" Despite catching him he struggles to keep himself balanced trying to carry Moonbeam to safety, then a falling tree crashes into him, separating the two from each other. "Ah! NO!" Glancing at the tree he could see the embers still glowing on its base as he spins away from the force of the collision, quickly making a crash landing. "Guh!" Hearing a sudden scream he painfully directs his gaze over to the sound just as he sees it, a lightning bolt striking the mountain face causing scree and rocks to tumble down right towards Snail.

"Snail! Look out!" Mespilus screams, but as he dodges a lightning bolt he crashes into the rockface badly from the strong winds. "GAH!" He tumbles and scrapes along the mountain, crashing on his side against the ledge and Highrise could only just make out Snail covering herself with her wings and forearms to protect her head while Mespilus painfully holds his leg amidst a grimace of agony.

Highrise wishes he could do something, then he spots where Moonbeam fell and agonisingly crawls towards him. The moment he is a claw's breadth away, something crashes over his body. An excruciating pain through his head, shoulder, back and side, he suddenly blacks out as Silverlight returns to the infirmary, holding his head in sheer anguish amidst a scream backing away a few steps.

"Silverlight!?" Everyone conscious in the immediate vicinity cries amidst their confusion, as Clay instantly checks him over; resting him down on his side and placing a talon on his forehead.

"Silverlight, are you alright?" Clay pauses in question. "What happened?"

"I don't, know. I don't, know!" Moonwatcher places a talon on the side of his head, and Silverlight looks up to her seeing that she is indeed worried.

 _I don't get it. I remember when I black out, then he screams like that. Why? I don't understand._

 _Why on Pyrrhia did you scream like that Silver?_ Clay questions.

 _You must have seen something painful in Highrise's mind Silver. That's the only explanation._

"I felt, Highrise's pain." Silverlight clarifies as Peregrine dampens a cloth before placing it over his forehead.

"Is it a fever?!" he questions. "A headache?! Does he need certain herbs Mr. Clay?!"

"I'm not sure what this is."

"It's kinda like a seizure to his mind. I get the same thing sometimes," Moonwatcher clarifies. "He must have somehow seen the scene as Highrise was explaining it." Before any of them could understand, they hear mumbling coming from Moonbeam, and he seems to move his head in distress.

"Silver… Silver help, me. Help me." Silverlight rapidly stands and rushes over to him against the strain he just suffered, touching his forehead to calm him down and let him know he is there.

"I'm here Beam. I'm here."

"He spoke, again. Just like before," Clay clarifies. "Only, I didn't hear what he said before."

"Moonbeam! Please come back to us! Please come back to me!"

"Silver," Peregrine begins as he heads to him. "I've heard that words from a loved one, best friend or family member helps to bring someone out from the depths of their subconscious." He lays a warm cloth over Moonbeam's forehead. "He's in there. He just needs help to come back to us. Maybe you should talk to him, about something in your past that you both remember." His reply is silence. "There is something I know you are thinking about. Give it a try. He'll listen. I promise you. I've seen it happen before when someone had been comatose. They woke up the next day, with their loved one by their side." His soft voice causes Silver to think again.

"Moonbeam. Do you remember, that day three years ago? It was the full moon festival that Queen Liona let us celebrate in her jungle home. You remember her right, the NightWing you really liked? You wanted to give her a gift, made from your very own talons. You told me you wanted to make something that would catch the moonbeam's of the night wherever she went, to remind her of you."

* * *

 _A female NightWing singing on the stage is always a sight to behold during the Full Moon Festival, one that wears unique sheer fabric over her body, expertly wrapped around her head and shoulders. The fabric solely chosen by Queen Liona is decorated with gems provided by the queen of the Pyrusian NightWings Novablast herself, and always provided to whoever is chosen by said queen to sing at this very festival._

 _Tonight's performer happens to be the NightWing Moonbeam has been quite fond of lately. Silverlight can see him goofily poking his foreclaws against each other, and blushing everytime she moves on stage without a single mistake, like she has done this all before. With all the other NightWings sitting on their haunches completely entranced by her beautiful singing voice, she gives a long glance to Moonbeam in particular._

" _She … She's looking at me," Moonbeam quietly blurts out before blushing bright red and lowering his ears, but Silverlight just rolls his eyes before sighing amidst a smile._

" _You're so goofy looking right now Beam."_

" _No I'm not, I…" he quietly states, "I'm not!" He raises his voice louder than anticipated glaring at his best friend, but Silverlight just laughs and falls flat on his back, before returning to his haunches to watch the last of the performance._

" _Three moons. You're so silly."_

" _Who even says 'Three moons' anyway?"_

" _A lot of these RainWings do. I hear them saying that quite a lot. Especially King Leo." Once he sees her bow at the end of her song, the audience fills with cheers and whistles and everything else that entertained dragons do when they have seen a really good performance worth a long clapping for, even Silverlight. But Moonbeam just stares because she is bowing and looking right at him with a professional smile. Without warning, Silverlight places a talon on Moonbeam's shoulder and pushes him slightly forward. "Go talk to her Beam."_

" _S-Silver! N-no I..! You're embarrassing me." He pushes his forepaws into the ground amidst his fluster, before lowering his head and speaking quietly, his foreclaws poking against each other. "I'm … I'm not, r-ready to … to talk to her, y-yet."_

" _But you've not stopped going on about her all evening! How much you really like her; the gift you made with your own talons; how she'll very much love it; even her features. Now's your chance to go talk to her."_

 _His head is still low. "But… What if… What if it all goes wrong?"_

" _It won't go wrong." He can see her walking up towards them, but did not want to say anything. It would ruin the surprise Moonbeam will get when he realises she is there in front of him. "Trust me Beam. I'm your best friend. Why would I lie to you? We've known each other since we hatched, kinda."_

" _Hey there Moonbeam!" the female dragonet of their age brightly greets._

" _Huh?" He looks up and jumps out of his scales. "Eeyaaah! I … It's you."_

She knows Moonbeam's name! _"Hello," Silverlight greets back, before speaking to Moonbeam under his breath. "Go say hello Beam."_

" _He … Hello Beam," Moonbeam awkwardly greets as the female giggles, but Silverlight gently and forcefully whacks him on the head..._

" _Ow!"_

… _before concealing it with a noogie. He looks to the female with a kind smile. "Sorry about this. Could you, give us a moment please?"_

" _Sure."_

 _Under his breath and a little stern, he talks to Moonbeam about greeting the right way after walking back with him a few steps. "Moonbeam you_ fool _. Say_ hello _to her. That's how you greet. You say hello back."_

" _You see. It went wrong. I knew it would go wrong."_

" _It didn't go wrong, you only made a mistake. Just try again. You can do this. I know you can. Go talk to her. You've been wanting to all evening." He pauses. "Think about how she'll feel when you give her your gift. It was your own idea. You made it all on your own. You told me to never help you."_

" _I'll, try." He walks with Silverlight back to being in front of the NightWing female._

" _Be brave Moonbeam. I know you can be when you try."_

 _Moonbeam awkwardly greets the female he likes, a lot. "Em. Hi." He whispers to Silverlight, "Was that right?"_

" _Yes. Go on. Let her get to know you."_

" _Hey Moonbeam! Let's try this properly. It's a pleasure to finally talk with you again. I'm glad you watched my performance. I even told my mum and dad about you."_

" _You, did?" He quickly goes back to awkwardly poking his foreclaws together. "I … er…"_

" _Yeah. I told them about how nice you are. To all our classmates and teachers. They said I should ask you. Do you want to visit sometime?"_

" _Visit? I … er … I guess I could, give it a try."_

" _That's great to hear. I'll tell them you said yes to our offer. It will be so nice for you to see us. You could even bring your friend with you. I'm sure he'd like to know us too."_

" _How do you, know my name? Did I tell you?"_

" _We go to the same classes. I admire you. It didn't take me long to learn your name. I should've asked you first though. So I'm sorry about not doing that."_

" _Oh … I … What's, your name?"_

" _My name? My name is Sableeye. So I'll, see you tomorrow maybe?"_

" _Sure." The way he speaks he really is not sure, but Silverlight knows Sableeye would not mention that._

" _Okay. Bye Moonbeam. Nice to talk with you again." Sableeye starts to head off._

" _Ech em!" Silverlight clears his throat before speaking to Moonbeam quietly. "The ift-gee for irl-gee!"_

" _Oh!" He rushes forward a few steps. "Sableeye, wait!" He catches up to her. "Em… I, er… really, like you so… I… em."_

" _What's wrong? You're hesitating. Is there something you want to tell me? I'll listen I mean. I don't have anything else to do right now."_

" _I made you something. I made you a … em … I made you a gift."_

" _A gift? For me? Thank you Moonbeam. I like gifts. Gifts are nice." Silverlight watches him lift up the flap of his satin pouch and reach inside, pulling out the gift he poured his heart into making all through the other day. A dreamcatcher with their NightWing sigil carved in the wood, and Moonbeam's initials MB. There are small mirrored stars and three moons on strings of feathers and beads, nestled between silver chimes._

" _Here." He hands it over to her as the chimes sing a lyric, feeling braver than he ever had before which Silverlight could clearly see. Maybe this time he will finally get that kiss from Sableeye, for he has been thinking about her ever since he first saw her. All the chances he had to talk with her, he just could not braven up at the time and do it. Now after all his coaxing, Silverlight knows Moonbeam will get his everlasting wish. "I made this for you. I wanted to give it to you sooner, but I just, couldn't. I felt so scared that something would go wrong, that you might not like this." He pauses. "The little mirrors will catch and reflect the moonbeams wherever you go, to remind you of me."_

" _Moonbeam. This gift is so beautiful. Dreamcatchers are one of my most favourite things. I'm so happy you thought about me when you made this. I'm so glad you were brave. Your bravery is why I like you so much. I could never be as brave as you." She glances at the gift that she gently accepted in her talons. "You made it look so detailed. Thank you so much for this. I'll treasure it always. This will keep reminding me about you, years from now even." She gives him a loving lick on his cheek and a heartfelt nuzzle on his snout. "Now I have something else to give you. I made you a matching set of an earring and armlet. I know you like silver and moonstones, so I spent weeks making you this perfect gift." She reaches into her leather knapsack and takes out the aforementioned present, before handing them to Moonbeam. Silverlight could see the sparkle and the sheen as his best friend holds her talons then accepts the gift, wishing that someday he will have someone to love just like Moonbeam does._

" _Thank you so much for my gift Sableeye. I love how polished and smooth they are. They'll remind me just how much you sparkle in my eyes. How smooth your beautiful scales glimmer in the moonlight. I'll keep them with me always, just like my heart does for you."_

" _Aww. Your words are so professional. So perfect." She could not resist licking Moonbeam a second time on his cheek. "Just like you are in my heart." They both caress before going their separate ways. "Bye Moonbeam! I love you!" She then heads off back to her parents waiting for her by the stage._

" _I love you too! Bye Sableeye! And thanks!" Silverlight sees him watch her go, waiting for her to look back which she indeed does._

She looked back! She looked back at Moonbeam! _Noting Moonbeam bring his talons to his heart gently cupping the gift, he goes to hug him for a challenge overcome. "You did it Beam. You did it!"_

" _I did, didn't I. This is great! She kissed me. She_ kissed _me! She loved my gift. I'm so happy she loved my gift! I kept thinking she'd_ hate _it."_

" _Not as great as the gift she gave you. You should wear them always. They're all your favourite things in one. She'll love seeing you wear them."_

" _I'll wear them everyday."_

" _Come on. Let's go party." He runs off coaxing Moonbeam to follow, straight to the stalls at the festival._

* * *

He holds Moonbeam's talons in his own, but does not see the armlet and earring where they always used to be. Did he lose them? Or did Darkmatter take them? "You overcame your shyness that night. You were brave. Please, be brave again."

"Sable … eye," Moonbeam mumbles her very name.

"Yes. You remember her. You remember Sableeye!" He begins to tear up, knowing his words actually got through to his best friend as Moonbeam continues to mumble the main symbols of their memory.

"Gift. Dream … catcher. Matching set. Braver … ry. Her, kiss." He opens his eyes looking silently at Silverlight who starts to break down.

"You woke up. You woke up!" He could not resist hugging his best friend once again.

"You were, there Silver. You helped, me, overcome my, my fear. Thank you, for always being there for me." He closes his eyes as they fill with tears, mumbling her name when he slowly goes back to resting as Silverlight lets him go. "Sableeye. Sableeye. Sableeye..."

 _ **No! NO! The prophecy! You'll pay**_ **dearly** _ **for that half-breed! I'll make sure you PAY!**_ Darkmatter's voice echoes in his mind as Silverlight vows to befriend Peregrine for all that he has done for him, but suddenly without warning, Silverlight collapses in agony. The last thing he remembers is falling into the forearms of Moonwatcher, amidst the constant droning in his head as the final gong peals.


	16. Befriending a Falcon

**Author's notes:** Sorry for such a long hiatus. I was busy trying to finish another chapter of this story, and then Christmas and the New Year came by, so I was busy then as well. I recently finished chapter 25, so this story is nearly complete. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year. I hope this wait wasn't too long. And also, if you start to notice Silver being used more often, instead of Silverlight. My friend told me it is pointless to use his whole name, when the characters use his nickname in dialogue. Oh yeah, and some points in this chapter weren't written by me, but by my friend.

* * *

 **Chapter 15:  
Befriending a Falcon**

All he can feel is nothing except the darkness constricting him with its entwining tentacles so much he cannot breathe, trapping him there from everything he ever knew. He feels cold and lifeless. _The constant droning. It won't stop. Let me go!_

 _ **You will never be free, little hybrid! You will suffer in this mind trap and never see those you care about again!**_

 _I can't, breathe! I can't move! What have you done to me?!_

 _ **You shall remain trapped here for your crimes to me, breathless, cold; imprisoned amidst my shadowy grasp as it constricts any remaining radiance out of you. You**_ **will fall** _ **under**_ **my** _ **control. I**_ **will have** _ **what**_ **I** _ **want. You**_ **will die** _ **by my**_ **very** _ **talons! I just need to per**_ **suade** _ **you to follow my**_ **every** _ **command!**_

 _What crimes? I never made any crimes on you!_

 _ **Just your hatching was the crime, but now you have angered me by freeing your weedy little friend Moonbeam from my grasp, making me suffer your closeness to that**_ **SandWing** _ **and your future together! She**_ **will** _ **die! And there's nothing you can do to stop it from coming true!**_

 _Let me go! Let me go! It hurts!_

 _ **You don't know what pain is, hybrid! What hybrid scum such as you did to me is**_ **real** _ **pain! You will**_ **never** _ **know**_ **that** _ **kind of pain!**_

 _Nightblade killed almost everyone I knew before my very eyes! My uncle too! I know pain and suffering all too well! And_ you're _the one to_ blame _for all this!_

 _ **Pity. Let's watch something together.**_

 _NO!_

 _ **You have no choice!**_

Silverlight suddenly finds himself back at Jade Mountain Academy, but the tone is solemn and he hears dragons weeping as he comes around the corner of his winglet's tunnel. The first thing he notices is that the members of his Winglet are not the only dragons there as well. A dragon with wings like leaves wearing an organic vest, standing next to one dragon with wings like a butterfly and another with wings like a bee, is panting raggedly as blood pools around her talons. This green dragon's vest has been ripped and melted by what Silver presumes is RainWing venom.

 _I don't know her. She looks like a RainWing in a way, but her tail is different, and she doesn't have a RainWing's fangs._

"I couldn't catch the RainWing who did this," the green dragon pants. "I'll rip her apart when I do though. She will pay for this!"

Silverlight notices her holding a jar in her right talon; it contains two fierce-looking ants that are scurrying around wildly. There is a small crack in the side of the jar and he figures she must have dropped it, or it was struck out from her talons amidst an assumed struggle.

 _Blood! Three moons, I am standing in blood! But who's—_

"Silverlight!" gasps the dragon with butterfly-like wings.

 _I don't recognize him either. Who are these three? When did they even come to Jade Mountain Academy? And why do they not look like dragons I've ever seen before? How does he know my name?_

"Blue, don't," Tera whispers. "Let me talk to him first." She approaches Silver, looking grief-stricken. "Silver, I'm sorry. It's … Yucca—"

"No!" Silver cries, and shoves past all the dragons, now forgetting about the three he has never seen before. A mixture of terror, sickness, and grief overwhelms him when he sees Yucca's corpse in a pool of her own blood, sharp talon marks raked all across her golden scales and her face melted to the point that her jawbone is showing through where her cheek used to be. "Y-Yucca!? No!"

Silverlight collapses before Yucca's lifeless body. "Who, d-did this to her?" he sobs.

The dragon with leaf-like wings kneels down next to him. "It was a RainWing. I didn't get her name or catch her before she just vanished into thin air, but I promise you Silver, I will catch whoever she is and make her pay. You can count on me saying that." _I don't make a promise if I can't keep it. That's not the LeafWing way, and it's definitely not the Sundew way. I keep my promises._

"Cricket, can you," River sniffs, "please go get Ms. Sunny, Mr. Clay, Ms. Tsunami, Mr. Starflight, and Ms. Fatespeaker? Th-they all need to know this happened. I want to stay with Silverlight. We all need to. We're his Winglet. We stick together in times like this. Yucca, w-was one of us."

 _ **My condolences hybrid,**_ Darkmatter laughs in Silverlight's mind as the NightWing in the scene sobs, but Silver quickly notices something is off.

"I am going to go look for this creep," Sundew hisses.

"Be careful, Sundew," the butterfly-looking dragon cautions. "We don't know what this RainWing can do."

"Yeah, well, she hasn't met me. There's little I've faced a few Bullet Ants haven't dealt with yet." Sundew goes to leave the Diamond Winglet's tunnel without another word. _I'm sorry about Yucca, Silverlight. I'll kill whoever did this to her, but not before I make that dragon suffer with the sting of my bullet ants._

 _ **You cannot avoid futures like this. They are set in stone. Yucca will die and nobody can save her. Not you. Not this 'Sundew'. Death will come for your SandWing on swift wings, and nothing you try and do will stop it.**_

Silverlight suddenly and without warning strikes Sundew across the head, knocking her unconscious. "The one who will kill her, is me!"

 _ **What?!**_

 _I know this future is fake! Don't play mind games with me! I always figure it out!_

 _ **How did you change this? How did you know!? How did you damn well know!? Answer me!**_

 _You'll never learn my secrets fool! I will find you and I will destroy you!_

 _ **Don't bet on it you little whelp!**_ He causes Silver more pain from his mind trap, constricting him even further with his shadowy grasp. _**You can't**_ **touch** _ **me!**_

 _Moon! YuYu! Help me!_

 _ **They can't save you! I have you where I want you!**_

Then to Silverlight's surprise, he feels the warmth of Yucca's scales overwhelm him almost instantly. A comforting caress that releases him from Darkmatter's binds.

 _ **What?!**_

 _Get out of his head Darkmatter!_

 _ **Who the hell**_ **are** _ **you?!**_

 _Get out of his head you heartless freak!_

 _ **I will fi..!**_ Silverlight feels an unnatural force shoot through him, causing the presence of Darkmatter to dissipate into nothing. What did Moonwatcher do? How did she do it? He opens his eyes and returns to reality with Yucca laying over him and wrapping her wings in a heartening gesture; Moonwatcher touching his forehead with her left talon while looking in his eyes, and Peregrine returning his talons from placing an anklet Silverlight remembers from self-defense class around his left ankle. _Huh? That, anklet. I remember it from yesterday._

 _It was Peregrine's idea Silver. He's the one you should be thanking._

 _Peregrine?_

 _Moonbeam has one on his ankle too._

 _But. Does it not only work on animus dragons?_

 _That's why Darkmatter cannot touch yours and Moonbeam's minds anymore. Turtle enhanced their abilities._

 _And that too, must have been thanks to Peregrine._

 _It was._

Silverlight smells food beside him, wondering why it is there. If it is lunch time, should he not go out to hunt? _How long have I been out?_

 _You've been unconscious for over two hours Silver._

 _Two, hours?_

"Silver! Please! Recover!" Yucca pleads as she wraps her wings round him tighter, crying.

"Please YuYu. Don't squeeze."

"I'm sorry." She releases her coiling wings and nuzzles Silverlight in a certain way at the same time amidst her tears. Her nuzzle is always how Silver knows she is really contriting for her actions. It took him a while to realise this, but now he fully understands. All those times she made him embarrassed, hurt or something else, that action was always what she did to make him feel better. However, he only took it as a means to embarrass him more, and always hid away because of it. She stands to her feet but Silver pulls her down over his body, wanting more of her comfort.

"You don't have to go. I want you there. It makes me feel, safe."

"Only. You're kinda on your back and well … It feels, a little, awkward, what with the teachers all watching I mean … please don't embarrass me or get me in trouble Silver." _This feels so, so nice but, she's watching us with, with her scary glare._

"Sorry." He lets her go after sneaking a heartwarming lick on her neck. "I apologise."

"That's enough intimacy for one day you two!" a most recognisable voice orders.

"Queen Glory!" they both reply in unison, as Silverlight watches Yucca back up a few steps to give him room to move. "Sorry." He tries to move into a seating position.

"Slowly. You hurt your head when you fell into Moonwatcher," Peregrine's kind words caution as Silver rests a talon on his head, feeling a bandage tight around his forehead. By the handiwork, he could tell it was made there by Peregrine's very talons.

"Sorry Silver. My claws caught you as you fell into my forearms. I wasn't quick enough to move them out of the way."

"Don't feel bad." He rests a talon on her shoulder as he sits on his haunches. "Darkmatter made a sneak on me. I had no time to react." He heads to Peregrine and casually hugs him. "Thank you Peregrine, for all your hard work."

"I er … I just, want to help, as best I can, is all." Silverlight feels him want to push away due to the awkward tapping on his back and pushing on his front.

"Sorry, Peregrine. I'll let go now." He begins to let Peregrine go, feeling a little dull inside.

"Thanks." He worriedly replies. _Three moons. That was strange. Why did he randomly hug me?_ He watches Silverlight with curiosity. _Now I feel bad. I made him sad._

 _I'll still find a way to befriend you Peregrine, learning on the way to fulfilling it._

"What _has_ gone on here _anyway_?" Queen Glory asks, looking over all the confusion among the dragonets on the stone before her. Her eyes land on Silverlight and her expression softens. "You look like you've seen a monster Silverlight, or did see a monster," she says softly as she crouches down next to him. "What on Pyrrhia happened here?"

"We do not exactly know just yet Glory," Clay answers.

" _Queen_ Glory." She glares at him.

"Yes, sorry. Queen…"

"I'm just pulling your leg," Glory interrupts jestily with a laugh, and Silverlight sees Clay awkwardly lower his head. "But I still _do_ want to know what happened here."

"I collapsed Queen Glory, into Moonwatcher's forearms just when the gong pealed. That's all I remember. Then Darkmatter trapped me in the shadows of my subconscious after I returned there." He pauses. "I'm back now as well as Moonbeam, and we're both safe from Darkmatter's mind for good."

"How do you know that exactly?" Glory questions. "He could very well strike at your minds any time."

"Em, well…" _Do I tell her? No! Turtle won't be very happy about that. She can't know he used his animus ability to keep us both safe. But she has to know why we both will be safe from him for good now, until he finds a way to get at us once again. Ohh! What do I say?! I can't lie to a queen!_

"I'm waiting Silverlight." He sees her tapping her hind foot impatiently.

"Sorry your majesty. Turtle, enchanted the anklets we are wearing, to protect us from Darkmatter's mind, out of the goodness of his heart." He pauses, feeling guilty. "I couldn't, lie to you Queen Glory. That's the real truth." He looks at Moonwatcher. "I'm sorry Moon."

"Well. I can accept the utmost truth, but I will be speaking with Turtle later today," Glory proclaims.

 _Oh great. Now he's gonna be mad at me._

Queen Glory suddenly looks as though she remembered something, then says, "You should all get to class now. I believe the final gong strike sounded five minutes ago. I will come to every classroom personally to explain what happened here, so your teachers excuse your tardiness." She helps Silverlight up, then whispers in his ear as he holds in a gasp, "I know he's not in your Winglet, but keep an eye on Shadowrain for me if you can. I don't know what this 'Darkmatter' wants, but I have seen him going after Shadowrain in my nightmares. I would like him to roost with you tonight, that way you will be the first one to know if something is happening."

Silverlight blinks, then nods at her. _I will, Queen Glory. I will. I'll do all in my power to protect your son from Darkmatter._

Glory gives him a look that tells Silverlight she understands what his nod meant, then says to them all, "Be careful all of you. I don't like what's been going on here lately." _First Moonbeam, now Silverlight. Who next?_ "That is why I have been paying the school more visits than I typically do." She turns to leave after giving Silverlight a gentle nuzzle against his face. _I saw the worry on your face. But don't worry, Silver. I'm not going to be too hard on Turtle. I understand he had to do it for yours and Moonbeam's safety._

 _Silver,_ Moonwatcher thinks after Glory left. Silverlight looks up at her when she thinks his name a second time. _Silver? We should get to our next class. Prince Flare will be worried if we're any later to Glassblowing than we already are. Just … I don't think we should tell him what happened here with Darkmatter. Not yet anyway._

 _But we can't keep him in the dark either Moon. He's pledged to be my bodyguard. He needs to know what has happened recently._ He pauses. _I've made up my mind. I'll talk with him after class._

 _As long as you feel like it is the right thing to do, I will not stop you._

 _But, Silver. I left that food for you._ Clay's mind says, _Oh well. I'll give it to you later._ Silver and Moon both head off to Prince Flare's class with Yucca and Peregrine by their sides, as quickly as they can muster for Silverlight's sake. Silverlight knows they want to get to class, but also understands they want to keep at a steadfast pace considering his recovery. Food can wait, but he still wishes he could have taken a bite of the carrion before he left the healing cave.

* * *

Turning up at Prince Flare's class, Silverlight feels like he has just walked into a sauna or worse. He could not believe how much heat hit him upon entering the classroom as he raises a talon to protect his head, and is even more surprised by Changbai, Serac and Penitente being here working with fire. The whole class, including Flare, looks to them walking in. Flare does not seem fazed by their lateness. Perhaps Queen Glory has already told him they will be late after the earlier events. He can also see Penitente and Serac blowing icy mist at each other amidst a small game. The moment their breath hit Cassiopeia accidentally, she reacts as though a frozen chill just went through her, staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"So, c-c-cold!" _Seriously. That's so cold. I feel like an icicle already._

 _Oops,_ Serac and Penitente reply in their mind at exactly the same time amidst a small snicker, but then Serac sneaks up behind Penitente and breathes through his snout by her ear.

"Ooh, Serac!" Her face looks totally goofy looking after that with her toothy smile before she rubs her head against his.

"Serac and Penitente! No flirting games in class!" Flare orders glaring at them suddenly. "Get back to glass sculpting as a team please!" He heads to Silverlight, Moonwatcher and Peregrine causing those nearest to him to fan away his volcanic heat with a wing when he passes them.

 _Gees Mr. Flare. Stop cooking us, please,_ Pike mentally complains. _I don't want to be a cooked pike._ Silverlight sneaks a laugh after he hears that, but then composes himself when Flare sits down before them.

"Do not worry. Queen Glory has already told me why you three would be late for class. There is a table free with the apparatus ready for you as a team. Please read up on the poster scroll for what you must do today." He looks at Silverlight, relieved. "It is so good to see you are okay Silver."

"Thanks Mr. Flare."

"And what of that _devil_ friend of yours?"

"He's not a devil sir!" He feels guilty after raising his voice, and lowers his head in contrite. "I … sorry sir." He lifts his head again. "Beam had been controlled by Darkmatter. He is safe now though, so please be nicer to him. He never meant any harm."

"It will be difficult for me to accept what he had done to you, but I understand. I will try." He stands to his feet and heads back to his desk. "No fanning your wings at _me_ class! Get back to work please!"

 _Tch. So what if you are royalty, Prince Flare? Treat us like students, not as your slaves,_ Mindreader complains. Silver fills his mind with the rustling of leaves in the trees, like how Moonwatcher taught him this morning to block his mind from the whole class. Looking around, he can see two SkyWings from Pronghorn's team looking towards Peregrine. Despite Garnet blushing when she sees him, Thrush is steaming from his nostrils in jealousy when Silverlight rests a talon on Peregrine's shoulder.

"Ooh!" Silverlight sees Thrush breathe an angry fire in the furnace while he still glares at him.

"Thrush!" He watches Garnet blowing through the blowpipe angrily at him.

"Whoa, whoa! Garnet! Stop!" Pronghorn worriedly cries as he watches the glass blow up like a huge bubble. "Stop! You'll burst the molten glass!" He sighs in relief when Garnet stops.

"No I won't! Thrush will if he continues breathing any more fire in that furnace."

He stops, completely surprised. "Huh?" Suddenly he realises what he has done and raises his talons completely shocked. "Holy three moons!" He tries blowing out the flame but spurts out more uncontrollably.

Penitente breathes a burst of frost breath into the fire and puts it out.

"Thrush!" Pronghorn barks. "Swap places with Garnet! I can't trust either of you with your current jobs!" They both sigh in annoyance as Silverlight readies himself with his team to start making a glass sculpture.

"So brave Peni," Silverlight hears Serac compliment, then he sees Penitente nuzzle him.

"Are we ready?" Silverlight questions.

"Did you forget? You haven't read up on the class information yet Silver," Moonwatcher states.

"Oh. Right." He reads the poster scroll on the wall.

"I'll light the furnace and melt the borosilicate glass guys," Peregrine offers as Silver continues to read. After a short while he is ready to help out, seeing Peregrine already letting the glass 'fine out' where he sees bubbles forming while he lowers the temperature of the furnace.

"Who's blowing? Who's pumping?"

"We'll take turns Silver. The 'pumping the handle' phase happens when we are detailing and finishing our piece on the metal rod," Moonwatcher clarifies. _OOH! Blowing and pumping sounds like what I'd do for Qibli._

 _Oh gees._

"Silver!" Yucca's coaxing voice calls to Silverlight as he looks to her. "Watch me blow for you!" she continues as he smiles at her. Next thing he sees, she is closing her eyes, blowing the molten glass bigger, slowly and gently, making him blush and feel aroused.

"Grrr!" _Stop blushing with your wing touching Moon's, Silver!_

"You really need to cool down Qibli," River complies, blowing air at him. "If only I were an IceWing, you'd be an ice sculpture by now."

"Back to work Group 5!" Flare orders with a glare at them, then Silverlight sees them swap jobs.

"Stay focused Silver," Moonwatcher kindly says. "Though I know Yucca would _love_ to do that for you later. Qibli's a bit jealous too. But let's get this sculpture started." She quickly heats the tip of the blowpipe and forces it in the hot glass before rolling it on the graphite slabbed marver. Next he sees, she is by the furnace, blowing the glass towards Qibli to make him blush and awkwardly smile. _Yes Qibli. Something for you to ponder over. You like what you see._ She quirkily smiles at him and blows again, and Silverlight knows Qibli is feeling aroused based on the way he sits back on his haunches just watching her with his forearms up and somewhat panting like a dog.

"Moonwatcher! Get back to work!" Flare shouts towards her.

Silverlight reaches for the blocks to shape and cool the glass then picks up the diamond shears to cut off an unwanted clump of molten glass as Moonwatcher rolls the pipe over the marver. He slides it into the crucible, then hands it back to Peregrine who places it back in the furnace for melting and probable future usage.

"What are we going to make though?" Silver questions.

"Maybe we should make a dragon that looks like Mr. Flare," Peregrine states to him. "He's quite a nice prince, and a good teacher." They agree to switch places.

"That's actually a good idea Peregrine," Silverlight continues, raising a talon for Peregrine to shake which he does. "Don't you think so too Moon?"

"Well. I guess we could try, but I don't even know how we can make limbs."

"Take our talons with one of yours Moon." Moonwatcher indeed does that while still rolling the molten glass over the marver. "Then it's a deal. We all work together to make Mr. Flare out of glass."

"Let's get started."

"This will be so great!"

 _Mr. Flare's gonna love what we have planned to make for him._ He calls Flare over to him so he can ask a question, and he walks up towards him before sitting on his haunches ready to listen and help out. "Mr. Flare?"

"Yes Silverlight."

"What tool do we use if we want to pull out the molten glass for shaping and detailing?"

"Oh. That's what these tweezers are used for." He picks them up and shows Silverlight, before looking at all three of them after Silver gently takes the tool from his talon. "Don't try to make something too out of your league you three. You need to learn the basics first."

"We know. We just, want to try something Mr. Flare," Peregrine replies before he blows through the pipe as Silver carefully takes out the crucible with the clamps.

"Very well. I'll leave you three be." He heads to Kinkajou's group due to the most recognisable voice of Turtle asking for some help.

 _Ooh. He's so good at blowing that glass. I want him to, to do that on me._ Silverlight looks to Thrush after his thought, a little confused, noticing him avert his gaze and blush before going back to blowing through the pipe he is holding and rolling, so Silver turns his head back to his group. _I so wish I was going down on him right now._

 _Is he meaning Peregrine? He must be. Peregrine's glassblowing right now._ "Peregrine. You have some admirers over there." He motions with his eyes to the two SkyWings, and that only causes the pair of them to blush because Peregrine looked at them, still blowing the glass.

"Oh. They've been like this around me for a while actually."

"Silver! Thrush!" Garnet complains, and Silverlight knows she is jealous again. _Stop! No one else can have Peregrine except me!_ Thrush hands her the pipe with the glass on it, and Garnet forcefully slides it in the glory hole of the furnace, holding it there and turning it slowly to heat the glass back up again. _Yeah. I'll burn them off before you both even try anything with Peregrine!_

 _Ugh. No thanks. I'm not into males. I'm just going to be his best friend,_ Silverlight thinks as he glances at her. The lesson continues, with everyone working together to make the glass sculpture they agreed on.

* * *

Fifteen minutes remain for Prince Flare's class, and the furnaces are all turned down ready for the annealing phase. Silverlight is the main detailer, using the tweezers to pull out four strands of their almost finished sculpture, while Peregrine breathes a tuft of flame to light a blowtorch for Moonwatcher. She uses this to heat up the upper regions of what will become legs as she places more molten glass to thicken and mold them further. Silverlight thins out the lower sections with small straight shears before molding those sections, and Peregrine rolls the glass on a different tube connected with a handle on one end to not damage the details and help it cool at intervals. By this time, their sculpture already has wings, a head, horns, a tail and backbone spikes exactly like Prince Flare's. Raking in details on the feet is Silverlight putting his whole heart into making the sculpture perfect, but then comes Flare's voice to mark the end of the lesson just moments after he finished.

"Time's up class! Please take your sculptures to the lehr furnaces for cooling!" They all do exactly that, walking to the back of the chamber with their sculptures with Flare following them. "Place them inside, and I will cut them off the tubes." Silverlight watches him cut the finished pieces off in the lehr furnaces one at a time, but when he comes to his group he stands there amazed by what they made. "Wow. You made, a perfect replica, of myself. Well done Group 9."

"It was Peregrine's idea," Silverlight states.

"Yeah. My ideas have been, rather good lately," Peregrine replies, a little surprised.

"Don't milk it Peregrine," Moonwatcher concludes, before Flare slices the sculpture clean off the tube. Dart comes up to them, and he also sees how amazing their sculpture actually is.

"Wow guys. That is amazing."

"Thanks," they all reply in unison before the whole class thanks Flare for a great lesson. Silverlight remains in the room with Prince Flare despite Yucca pleading for him to walk out with her.

"Silver. Are you coming?" The others of his Winglet stop and look to him, which Silverlight takes as wondering why he does not move.

"I'll find you all later. I have something I need to tell Mr. Flare."

"Oh. Alright then. See ya later Silver," Yucca replies, before walking off with their Winglet. Silverlight watches them disappear round the corner, before turning his attention to Prince Flare.

"What is it Silverlight?"

"Thanks for the great lesson, but I … I have something I need to tell you."

"Is it about Moonbeam?"

"No. It's about, Darkmatter. He … tried to control me earlier. He sent me into unconsciousness and as I recovered, he was torturing me in my subconscious."

"Again! I wish he would just leave you alone! If I could, I would kill him for what he's done to you!" Flare raises his voice amidst his anger. "He doesn't deserve anything except being thrown into the depths of Mt. Pyrus! Bound in metal chains without his damn powers! I'd personally keep a watch over his melting corpse!"

"Then you have nothing else to worry about. I am safe from his influence for good, just like Moonbeam is."

"Safe from his influence? That surely is not possible. His powers are too strong Silver!"

"He doesn't know Turtle used his animus powers to enhance the abilities of those anklets animus dragons have to wear in self-defense. Now he'll never be able to control us again, and will never be able to torture us in our minds."

"As long as that anklet is worn by you both everyday I assume?"

"Yes. Isn't it great! Both of us will never suffer from him ever again!"

"Well. Let us hope the enchantment lasts and nothing happens to sever you from Turtle's spell." He nuzzles Silverlight before letting him run along. "Go on then. Have fun now. Your curfew time is five hours from now. Go and enjoy it." He then remembers what Glory told him. "Oh. I forgot. You have Homeroom for a class you missed Silverlight. Better not be late."

"Homeroom? For what?"

"I think she said it was for self-defense."

"Oh. Understood sir. Bye, and thanks!"

"I'll see you later maybe."

"Sure." He heads off as fast as his legs can carry him, straight to Tsunami's homeroom class. What does she possibly have planned for him in his final lesson?

* * *

By the last hour of the school day, Silverlight has just arrived in homeroom, and Tsunami is already at her desk reading a scroll. But when Silverlight enters the chamber, she looks up at him before he could sit down at his desk. Specifically, he realizes she is staring at the anklet with a suspicious glare, as though she had not been told why he is wearing it, before they then land on Turtle who has Kinkajou and Auklet on either side of him, apparently trying to calm him down.

"Please don't be angry brother Turtle," Auklet kindly says as she hugs Turtle on his leg at his right, but Silverlight sees Turtle fix his glare on him.

"Your sister is right Turty. You can't be getting angry just because one thing was said to someone, and you know I wouldn't do such a thing as that to you," Kinkajou continues on Turtle's left side.

 _Why the hell did you tell Queen Glory Silver?! I can't believe you!_

"But. She told me she wouldn't be too hard on you, so what is with your sudden angry remark all of a sudden?"

"And don't read my mind!" Turtle shouts fairly livid with him.

"Sorry."

"Not good enough Silver! You know I'm not supposed to use my animus power! Peregrine was so nice though, and you both needed help. I did it out of the goodness of my heart, and here you are telling Queen Glory I used my animus power!"

"She asked why Darkmatter couldn't attack mine and Moonbeam's minds anymore. Who am I to lie to a queen, just for your damn secrecy?!"

"Enough!" Tsunami orders from her desk. "Sit your rump down Silverlight! You have written work for self defense to complete!"

Silverlight just sighs and does as he is told. _Like you care what I've been through today Ms. Tsunami._ His eyes start to fill with tears when he finally settles on his haunches, and he looks down to the cave floor feeling guilty with himself. Before he realises, Tsunami is there resting a talon on his shoulder and covering him with her wing. "Ms., Tsunami?"

"I'm sorry for what you've been through today Silver, but you can't just take it out on others because you are angry or upset."

"I know, but Darkmatter is the reason for all my suffering." He begins to cry. "I know I need to control my emotions, but I also need to vent them."

"And I more than understand Silver. Here's an idea. If you finish your written work with time to spare in your Homeroom time, I'll show you a way to release your anger in a controlled manner."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would Silver. You deserve it just as much as everyone else."

"Thank you Ms. Tsunami." They share a nuzzle before Tsunami heads back to her desk to watch over the class, but he hears a noise of disgust from Turtle. Despite what he heard, Silver takes out his Scriber's claw and ink, before getting his written work completed in time to help Starflight and Fatespeaker at the library after Tsunami helps him vent out his anger. But what is it Tsunami has in mind for his anger venting?

* * *

It only took Silverlight a half hour to finish the written assignment Clay had made for him, so he heads to Tsunami to hand in his work. She kindly takes it out of his talons, before calling Turtle over. _Em. Why is she, calling Turtle over here? Is she gonna have me fight him or something? Is that how we're gonna vent our anger with each other? By fighting?_

"Now then you two. Please, follow me."

"Ms. Tsunami? Where are you taking them?"

"Yeah sis!"

"Auklet darling. You need to address me as Ms. Tsunami while in the school."

"Sorry."

"They won't be far away. You'll see them once they are done. Go back to your artwork you two. I could see you both were enjoying painting together."

"Okay! See you soon brother Turtle!"

"I, guess." Turtle did not seem very amused from what Silverlight could tell. "Bye for now Auklet." He directs his glare at Silverlight once again. _Heh. If she wants me to fight you, I'll beat you senseless with my tail!_

 _Not before I clobber you with my hinds. I have a powerful kick. You'll feel it into next week!_

"Now then you two. To the weapons cave. Follow me please." Tsunami heads away expecting them to follow while Silverlight plans in his head, all the things he will do to beat Turtle in a fight. Upon entering the chamber in question though, Silverlight is confused by what he sees. Huge tall logs hanging on end at different thicknesses and lengths, secured by chains from the chamber ceiling, with certain markings at different heights there for both of them.

 _Huh? What are those for?_

 _Oh. A tail crushing challenge. This will be easy._

 _Easy for you maybe. I can't crush a log with my tail!_

"At first you may think it is one challenge only, but these logs are indeed not what they seem. You might think it is a challenge to see how high you can jump and crush with your tail Turtle..." she assumes whilst looking at Turtle, "…but you are very wrong."

 _Huh!?_ Turtle exclaims in confusion. _I won't believe that elder sister!_

 _She knows her brother too well. Heh, shame Turtle._

"This challenge is much different than you both may assume."

 _How different could it possibly be?_ Silverlight hears Turtle think. _All I need to do is crush the log as high as I can reach, imagining it is Silverlight's neck!_

 _Oh yeah! Well I'll kick these logs to break them imagining it is your skull!_ Silverlight darkly thinks then watches Turtle instantly do exactly what he thought, jump as high as he can readying a tail strike to contact the log.

 _So predictable little brother. And I even told you what it isn't._

Silverlight sees Turtle land after his attack looking smug with himself, but could never fathom why he suddenly flew in the air like a wrecking ball just hit him, crashing on the cave floor crying in agony. "GAH!" When he finally slides to a stop, Silverlight goes forward a step in worry towards him.

"Hitting these logs with power will only cause them to recoil and hit back with the same force..." Tsunami pauses waiting for Turtle to get back to his feet. "...which of course you can always continue and suffer in agony afterwards, little brother."

 _What the hell is this challenge sister?!_

 _How did he..? That couldn't be possible. It hit him with such force. How is he not in agony? The way he landed and screamed seemed like he broke a bone!_ Silverlight thinks and now knows kicking any log with strength will fire back at him like it did to Turtle. _So much for my idea._ Planning something else thinking that is the challenge, he tries to climb one and reach the very top, but only reaches half way before slipping back down and crashing upon his attempted landing. "Uhn! Damn it!"

"And no manner of climbing these logs will accomplish your goal at the very end…" Silverlight whacks the ground in anger with his back foot after rolling back to his feet as Tsunami waits. "...but keep at it to no avail until your body screams out in pain, Silverlight."

"What could this challenge possibly be? How is it gonna calm us?!" Silverlight questions. "If anything we try backfires and just makes us more mad!"

"Have you both not seen just what it is you need to do?" There is silence. "This is both an endurance and agility challenge."

"Endurance and agility?" They both question in unison.

"Yes. Begin please. The more you work at it, the calmer you both will be. It is your choice to what the challenge will be." Silverlight sees her sit on her haunches keeping an eye on them both, which he takes as a means to start his challenge.

 _I'll pass this challenge better than Turtle will._

 _Silverlight won't beat me at this challenge. I'll show him what a SeaWing can do._

 _Silverlight asked me to meet him in the library, so where could he be?_ Peregrine questions in his mind.

 _Oh, that's right. Now I feel bad. I'm gonna have to explain to him why I'm so late._ He instantly sets himself up for a run to the first log at an angle, ready to do what he is planning. _Run fast and at an angle. Jump just when I near the log so I am sideways on my feet. Rapidly jump from log to log like I'm running on a warped wall._ He does just that but only makes it to the second one before falling and crashing on his side. "Ow!" _How was I not fast enough?_ He stands to his feet and tries again.

 _I'll whack these logs and dodge every one._ Turtle does exactly that, but is knocked down again. "Guh!" He rises to his feet. _What am I missing?_ He tries again, ready to whack log after log every time he just dodges one.

* * *

Silverlight feels like he has taken hours to overcome the challenge, for his body is tired from the constant effort he put into making it to the top of the tallest log using all the others as a form of parkour. His legs cave underneath him as he falls on his front completely fatigued, watching Turtle fall on his backside a second later. All the anger that he felt towards the SeaWing is now completely gone, so he just lays there looking at him.

 _Three moons. I can't, even move anymore,_ Turtle moans in his mind as he directs his tired gaze at Silverlight. _I need to apologise. I took my anger out on him, but now I don't feel it anymore._

 _I should apologise to Turtle, for how I shouted at him earlier due to my anger, but I can't move even a claw right now. I have no energy to even speak up right now._

 _I can't feel my claws._

"So. Did we both enjoy our little challenge then?" Tsunami questions in a joyful manner.

 _Little?! I can't move!_ they both shout in their minds as they look to her.

"Are we too tired to speak boys?" She pauses looking at them. "So I can see. I congratulate you both for a challenge overcome." Silverlight slowly drags his whole body across the cave floor towards Turtle as silence fills the chamber. He glances to Tsunami who just watches him move towards her brother, before he turns his eyesight back at Turtle now slowly turning himself to face him.

 _Uh. It's so, hard to even, do_ this _._

 _Can't I move any faster?_ When Silverlight finally reaches him he struggles to lift his head, but the weight just makes him drop it again as Turtle follows with his eyes. They stare at each other for a few seconds, before saying what is on their minds.

"Sorry." Silverlight could not fathom how Turtle said exactly the same thing as him. "You first." They pause. "No. You first." Again they say the same thing at exactly the same time, then Silver goes silent waiting for Turtle to speak first.

"I'm sorry, for how I spoke to you earlier Silver. I had no right to shout at you for telling Queen Glory about what I did. And I'm sorry for my threatening words." Turtle happily complies.

"I apologise for shouting back at you Turtle, how I mistreated you and the threatening words that I thought."

"There you see. It wasn't hard to apologise to each other now was it," Tsunami states. "Do you both feel better now after taking out your anger on the task at hand?" _I can't wait to see how they react when this gained experience helps them this Autumn. It's all thanks to what the Jade Winglet learned from Princess Sundew that what we've got planned is even possible. The very first one as well. We just need Sundew and her friends to appear to make sure we have it all correct._

 _Sundew? Her friends? What have we got to do this Autumn?_ Silverlight thinks as he finally manages to stand to his feet, but not before he accidentally nuzzles Turtle, who rapidly stands to his feet, causing them both to blush and awkwardly back away.

"I … sorry." Silverlight contrites lowering his head. _Why did..? Why did that happen? I hope Ms. Tsunami doesn't think we're…_

"This feels, so weird. We both, nuzzled." Turtle directs his gaze elsewhere. _Why did I blush? We didn't kiss. It was accidental. Why am I thinking we kissed?_! Silverlight sees Turtle look back to him. _Three moons. Stop thinking we kissed!_ "I … er." He sighs, then Silverlight holds out a talon. "Huh?"

"So what if it felt like a kiss Turtle? We can still be best friends."

"Best, friends?" He backs up another step. "I don't, have many of those."

"Yes you do. You have your entire Winglet. I'm just another possibility."

"Possibility?" _That's the town not far from here. Does he know about it?_ Silverlight still holds out a talon looking at Turtle. _He's still, waiting for me to, shake his talon._ Pausing, he takes a step forward. _For crying out loud Turtle. Just, do it. No one is watching except well, my older sister. She's already seen the accidental nuzzle._ Without question, Silverlight watches Turtle step forward again and take his talon in his own. He is then nuzzled a second time, in a manner similar to how a best friend would. "Thank you, Silver." Silverlight seems to smile, as they both shake talons and hug.

 _I could get used to this. Two best friends made in one day. That reminds me. I need to meet up with Peregrine._ "Thank you Ms. Tsunami. Thank you Turtle. But I need to head off now."

"Oh, okay. See you, tomorrow then."

"You can come too Turtle, if you want to that is. Kinkajou and Auklet tend to go to the library about this time as well."

"Oh, okay." _How does he know where they go at this time?_ He then realises. _Oh, of course. He helps out Mr. Starflight and Ms. Fatespeaker, doesn't he? He would've seen much more than just Kina and my little sister in the library._

 _I sure hope Peregrine doesn't mind how late I'm gonna be, but I know Thrush and Garnet will be there very soon._ He hurries ahead after waving a wing at Tsunami, and Turtle keeps at his pace quite surprisingly. He sees her smiling and raise a talon, before disappearing as he rushes round the bend with Turtle not far behind. Entering the recreation chamber, they both cross through it towards the library but Silverlight suddenly recognises a beat of wings from outside Jade Mountain. "Huh?" He starts to head towards the entrance cave.

"Silver! What about Peregrine?! Mr. Starflight and Ms. Fatespeaker may need your help right now as well."

"But. I can hear something familiar. Something that I've heard before. There's three. And they're all going to enter Jade Mountain Academy in a few moments. I know them. Well. I know two of them." He starts forward.

"What are you on about? Who do you mean?" He pauses. "Silver!" Silverlight is soon looking Turtle straight in the eyes when he sees him appear in front of him.

"You don't have to go with me Turtle."

"What if it's something bad?! What if it's a dragon who wants to kill you!? You'll need someone with you!"

 _I know two of them. Dad and Amalthea, but who is the third one, and why are her wings so frantic? How do I even know it's a female?_ He runs towards the entrance cave with Turtle close behind just when Messier and Amalthea land inside, with a MudWing he has never seen before.

"Sora!" Turtle backs up a little in shock.

"Turtle! Stranger! Please! Tell me you've seen Umber?" Silverlight and Turtle just stay silent as they look at each other. "Where is Umber? Where is Umber?!" She stares at them completely frightened when they back away at a loss for words, before limping inside calling Umber's very name over and over again.


	17. A Treacherous Evening

**Chapter 16:  
A Treacherous Evening**

Silverlight just stares in total loss at his father, sitting down only to compose himself and process what just happened. Why was Sora hurt? Why did she appear with his dad and Amalthea? How did his dad and Amalthea get to Jade Mountain so soon? Last place he remembers seeing them was Pyrus during his spatial transcendence, which he knows is thousands of miles away from Jade Mountain Academy. _Who is Sora? Who is Umber? Why does Turtle seem to know who they both are?_

"Son! It's so wonderful to finally meet you in dragon," Messier concurs.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing dad." Silver states.

"We promised we would come visit you Silver," Amalthea reminds.

"Son?" Turtle questions looking at him. "Silver? Are they..? Are they your parents?"

"Amalthea isn't my mum. She … she's missing." He lowers his head, a little saddened. _I know that's not true dad, but I don't want, Turtle to worry about her._

 _I understand,_ Messier replies in understanding.

"I'm, sorry for your loss Silver. I really am. I never meant to make you upset."

"It's alright, Turtle." He finally manages to stand and rapidly heads to his father to hug him tightly. "I missed you dad. I miss mum."

"I've missed you too son. I've missed being able to hold you again like this." _It's not exactly, absolute. But I'm so glad to see you well._ Silverlight is squeezed gently by his father much to his confusion, but he does not wish to question what his father meant by 'absolute'. "Sora though, showed us the way here."

"But why is she hurt?"

"She didn't want to tell us Silver, and us SpaceWings know not to invoke hatred between dragons," Amalthea states.

"Go and check on her. We are both worried. It feels like we've felt these events happen before," Messier acclaims as he lets Silver go. "Take you friend with you. He seems to know who she and this Umber are."

"Come on. She'll head straight to the library, and we need to catch her before she heads somewhere else." Turtle states before running on ahead. Silverlight follows close behind, straight towards the library. _Oh. I hope she hasn't come back to cause more trouble like last time._

 _What did she do? Dad. Amalthea. I suggest you find one of the teachers and tell them you have arrived._

 _We shall do just that son. I'll inform you on any new updates,_ Messier replies in his mind.

 _Thanks._

* * *

Entering the library, Silverlight sees everyone inside looking in one direction completely shocked and surprised. Even Starflight seems to be doing the same, Silverlight knowing that he felt a presence before and where it went afterwards, and the entire chamber in a dead silence which it never usually is. _Damn! I think we missed her._ Turtle rushes to those he can see from his Winglet before Silverlight could even speak.

"Moon. Kina. Blizzard. Qibli. Did Sora pass through here?"

"Yes," Qibli begins. "She was calling Umber's name, then left in seconds towards the Prey Centre."

"Silver! What took you so long to get here? I've been waiting," Peregrine replies, looking at him.

"I'm sorry Pere. I had to go homeroom to deal with some written work for self defense. After I finished, Ms. Tsunami had me and Turtle do a challenge to vent out our anger. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I wanted to. You needed help with some written work. But now dad is here with Amalthea and Sora ran off looking for Umber. I don't know what's going on."

"Do you, need any help to catch her?"

"If you could please, that would be great. You know her as well as Turtle and everyone else here, except the newer dragonets. I don't know anything about her or Umber."

 _Silver! Don't take Peregrine away from us!_

"Silverlight!" Starflight calls to him all of a sudden.

"Yes, Mr. Starflight?" He lowers his head down, thinking he is in trouble.

"Come here please." Silverlight walks slowly towards him behind the counter.

"Please sir. Don't tell him off," Peregrine pleads rising to his haunches, while Silver continues walking to Starflight.

"When you finally find Sora, take her to Clay. He has been worried sick about his brother and sister. Take Peregrine with you. A third helper will make finding her a lot easier."

"But, don't you need help?"

"I'm sure I can manage without you for a little while longer son. Now go on. Go find her and make sure Sora is alright. She is very stressed at the moment."

"Alright. Thanks Starflight." He nuzzles him before heading off with Peregrine close behind.

"If Peregrine is going, then I am too!" Garnet suddenly blurts standing to her feet.

"And me!" Thrush acclaims as he does the same. "I don't want him out of my sight!"

"Garnet and Thrush! Sit your haunches back down please!" Starflight raises his voice at them. "You both have an essay to complete for Ms. Greatness tomorrow!"

Silverlight sees him facing them in a manner similar to a glare, then watches them sit back down without another word. He then helps Peregrine put away his things before they leave the library cave with Turtle leading the way.

* * *

Within the Prey Centre, Silverlight, Peregrine and Turtle are checking anywhere a dragon of Sora's size would possibly be or even go despite having no luck in finding her at all. Even splitting up to cover more area has done nothing, for they just have not found her yet. Silverlight suddenly comes to a statue of a dragon he has never noticed before, made out of something he has never seen in his life, as smooth as his underscales and polished with respect. _When was this statue here? I've never noticed it before. What is it made out of?_

 _The one called Sunny just told me about that statue, son. It was made in honour of Bigtail about three years ago, out of black marble from the old NightWing kingdom. And yes. We found Ms. Sunny while we wandered through the corridors._

 _Bigtail?_

 _I'm sure your friends will be able to explain. I'll be blocking my mind from you for now though. Meeting. Talk soon son._

 _Okay dad. Bye for now._ He sits down looking at the statue, and feels a warmth there on the cave floor as if someone sat here moments ago. _Still warm._ He calls Turtle and Peregrine over. "Guys! Who's this?" He watches them both head over to him.

"Oh. That's Bigtail. A NightWing student. It's saddening to know what happened to him. Poor Bigtail. He never really had any friends here."

"What did happen to him?" He looks to them both as they sit down bowing their respects to Bigtail.

"There was an explosion in the history cave. A Dragonflame Cactus bomb. Moonwatcher foresaw it in one of her visions. She saved most of the students who would've been in the class at the time but, Bigtail was already inside with Tamarin. If only Carnelian listened to Moon, she'd still be alive."

"How did it happen? The explosion I mean."

"I…"

"I'll tell him Turtle. I know it is hard for you." Silver looks to Peregrine waiting for an answer to his question. "It was, Sora who, set it off, due to what happened in the war. She and her siblings lost their sister Crane to another former student called Icicle, who was her intended target at the time. Icicle is dead now though. Queen Snowfall had her executed three years ago from what I've heard, for conspiring with Queen Scarlet to commit multiple murders, a crime which she was quickly found guilty for in her trial." He pauses as they each glance back at the statue. "Umber tried to stop her from doing it, but he feels just as guilty for their deaths as she does. That's why they both ran away."

"Sora? Then she's the one who killed this poor NightWing and the one you call Carnelian." He recalls the area where he sat was still warm before he called Turtle and Peregrine over. "But I think Sora was here moments ago."

"She was here?!"

"I believe so! She may have paid her respects to him. If she indeed did that, then maybe she's, trying to change..."

"SILVER!" Within moments, Peregrine dives into him just when a stalactite falls where he had been, penetrating the cave floor inches from the statue, cracking and breaking into pieces. They both crash and slide a fair distance away, just looking at the remnants of what it used to be.

 _Damn it! Why did it happen again?! Why was it aimed at Silver?! Why didn't I do anything?! Why didn't I know?!_ Silverlight watches Turtle soar into the air and search the immediate vicinity, but he is too terrified to move from Peregrine's protection.

 _Why did someone scream Silver's name?_ Flare questions in his mind, then suddenly enters the chamber. "Silverlight!" He comes charging forward completely frantic, and heads straight for him. "Is everything alright?! What happened? Why are you so terrified?!"

Turtle lands with force and destroys what little is left of the stalactite with his tail, which causes Peregrine to back up a step in worry. "Damn it! I didn't see them anywhere!"

"Can someone please tell me what happened?!" Flare orders, glaring at them.

"Someone just tried killing Silver, exactly the same way Sora tried to on Icicle! When I find out who did this, they'll be sorry they ever angered me!" Turtle growls threateningly at a piece of the rock that rolled into his foot, causing him to stomp on it and crush it under his talon. "Damn it! I'm useless!"

"Why does this feel like deja-vu?" Peregrine questions in worry. "It is suspicious. Sora arrives, and then Silverlight is nearly killed the same way Icicle is! Something's going on, and I don't like it."

"Umber! Where are you?!" Sora suddenly comes limping into the prey centre, then freezes when she sees what just happened. Silver could still see the evidence where the stalactite struck, exactly where he was sitting. He imagines what could have happened to him; a stalactite impaling his back, rupturing his heart. An instant death that he would not even feel, as he bleeds out with the spike stuck in the floor right through him. He cowers under Peregrine's comfort, trying his best to forget what he just imagined.

"Nice try Sora! You'll regret ever threatening Silver!"

"What? But I … I didn't do that."

"Don't play that card with me!"

"It's true! I never did that!" _Who copied what I tried to do to Icicle? Why is the stranger terrified? Did something happen?_

"It, wasn't, Sora, Turtle." He bravely peers out from under Peregrine's wings.

"Like hell it wasn't! This is exactly the same thing she did before!" He glares back at Sora. "Why are you targeting Silver?! What did he ever do to you?!"

"I'm telling you the truth! I never did this!" _No! It's bringing back those haunting memories of what happened to Crane! Bringing back what I tried to do to Icicle for causing her death first talon. I need to find Umber!_ "Umber!" She starts to head off.

"Wait, Sora!" Silverlight quickly charges out from under Peregrine, straight towards her.

 _Silver! How can you trust her?_

"You're hurt. We need to get you to Mr. Clay. Your brother. He can help you."

"I can't. Not until I find Umber!"

"Trust me. We'll find him for you. But right now, you need to get your hind leg checked over."

"I … I understand." She pauses. _Why did he do it?_ "My health is more important right now."

"Why did who do what?"

"I, don't want to, talk about it." She starts to head on towards the infirmary. _Another mind reader. Why? Please don't read my mind._

"I understand." He looks to Flare. "Mr. Flare. Thank you, for coming when you did."

"I must protect you. It is my duty." He pauses. "I better, get you back to Mr. Starflight."

"No. I'll go there after Sora is safe in Mr. Clay's talons."

"Very well. I'll accompany you all, just in case another murder attempt happens."

"Silverlight! Silverlight!" a most familiar voice calls.

"Shadowrain! Stop running off!" Moonwatcher cries after him, and then they both appear in the prey centre within moments of each other.

"Silver! I found you!" He runs to him. "Please be with me. Mummy said you need to be with me."

"I'm sorry little Shadowrain. Things came up and, I had to try and sort them. I promised to help you read, didn't I?"

"Yes! I want to read. Reading sounds fun. Please teach me."

"And then after that, I can show you around."

"Yeay!" He prances about. "Where will we go first?"

"The healing cave. You get to see Mr. Clay that way."

"Mr. Clay? Yeay!" He innocently tries pulling Silverlight along. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Silverlight looks at Moonwatcher and gives her a nuzzle as a friend. "Thank you Moon, for keeping an eye on him."

"You're welcome." Silverlight heads on with the troop towards the healing cave, knowing Moonwatcher will walk alongside them out of concern for Sora. _But Silver, I don't know how Sora is going to handle going through the self defense classroom to get to the infirmary,_ Moonwatcher thinks as they leave the prey centre. _There's a statue of Carnelian in there…_

 _Huh?_

 _Carnelian is the other student who was accidentally killed by the Dragonflame cactus Sora set in the history cave. She was mine and Kinkajou's clawmate three years ago._ A tear rolls down Moonwatcher's face soon as she thinks that. _I knew the explosion would happen, but Carnelian just wouldn't believe me! If only she'd listened to me! She'd still be alive!_ Moonwatcher stops to look down at her talons and sobs. _But then, Tamarin wouldn't be alive if Carnelian didn't go inside._

"Please don't be upset. I'm here for you as well as everyone else."

"Thank you Shadowrain."

"We've reached the entrance to the self defense class guys," Peregrine softly speaks, helping Sora to walk inside. "Don't put your weight on your bad leg Sora." But Silverlight could never know what Sora would do next, walking without help in the wrong direction. "Sora! Wait!"

"Where is she going?" He follows her with the others, straight towards another statue, then Sora bows low to the ground in contrite without reasoning. "Huh? Sora?"

"Please forgive me, for all that I did to you. Please forgive me Carnelian. I never meant to cause you any harm. I never meant to! I hate myself! I hate myself for all the suffering I caused!" Sora cries and goes silent, still continuing her repetitive bows of respect.

 _Carnelian?_ He looks at the statue made out of the rocks from the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, knowing this Carnelian was in fact a SkyWing in life. "Sora, I…"

"Let her be Silver," Moonwatcher kindly interrupts. "She needs to do this, or she'll never forgive herself."

"But… We need to get her to her brother. We need to find Umber."

Sora stands to her feet and limps back to Peregrine. "I'm, ready to go to Clay now."

"We all will help and protect you Sora." Before they all realise, Clay comes charging in completely shocked to see his sister has returned, and Silverlight understands he may have heard her appeals. Without any words, he just hugs her and cries.

"Sora. Where have you been? I've missed you. I was so worried." He looks around, hoping to see someone else so Silverlight could guess. "Where is Umber? He was with you when you both left. What's happened to him?" _Why is Umber not with her? He said he would protect her._

 _Don't make me say it. It wasn't him. He'd never do something like that._ "I don't know Clay. He just, disappeared."

"Disappeared?! Why would he just disappear?" Sora suddenly faints and Clay catches her in seconds. "Sora!" Silverlight watches Peregrine carefully slide her comfortably on her brother's back.

 _Why did she faint? This makes no sense._

 _It isn't him! Please, don't hurt him!_

 _Who is she talking about?_

"I'll take her to the infirmary," Clay offers. "Peregrine. Please find my siblings."

"I think I'd rather stay with Silver sir, in case something else happens to him."

"Something else? What happened to Silverlight?!" Clay raises his voice louder than Silverlight knows he intended.

"Someone, tried to kill me, Mr. Clay."

"Who in their right mind would want to kill you?! You have no enemies here! Everyone loves you just the way you are!"

"Please Mr. Clay, tone your voice down. I don't want the whole mountain knowing what happened."

"Sorry. But I just can't have students dying anymore than we had a few years ago. Especially not someone I care about."

"Why did I not see it coming? Whatever happened to you Silver, why did I not see it coming? I'm supposed to use my ability to save dragons," Moonwatcher replies, feeling guilty.

"It doesn't matter. Peregrine saved me in time. You can't see everything Moon, and neither can I."

"AH!" Sora suddenly screams. "The pain! It's unbearable!"

"Sora! I'm so sorry! I'll splint your leg in moments." He then rushes off carrying his sister to the infirmary.

 _Go, Silver. If that's your name. Find Umber. Please!_

 _I can't. I have to be with Shadowrain._ Silverlight looks at both Turtle and Peregrine. "Guys. You go search for Umber."

"We're staying with you," Turtle says.

"I'll be fine. I will remain in the library where I am safe. The one who tried to kill me won't dare do it in there. Too many eyes. You two try and find Umber for Sora. You know where he might go if he is here, but Yucca will be arriving at the library soon. I need to know she is safe. She needs to know what happened."

 _How does he know where everyone will be, and at what specific times?_

"I just do Pere. Thrush and Garnet will head straight to the hot springs of Mr. Clay's healing chamber once they are done with their essay. Just an example, but you get my drift. I've studied every student here for two years, up to the point where I remember what they do on a daily basis."

 _That is scary. I usually go there with them two at that time. It's like he stalks everyone._

"Now why would I do that Pere?"

"Sorry." _I forget you can read minds. Please stop._

"I'm sorry about not being able to help it Pere. I take what is said in the mind as words spoken out loud to or about me. Moon told me certain dragons feel insecure around mind readers, like you are. So I need to really keep it under control." _I don't understand though. I'm doing what Moon taught me, filling my mind with the sounds that relax me. So why do I still hear their minds?_ He pauses, wanting to hear Moon's voice or his father's, wishing they would clarify, but neither of them speak. _I miss hearing them. If only I could hear Umber's mind, then we'd find him by now._ He pauses. _Sora's been acting strange. She seems like she's doing it for attention, every time we mention something that may have happened to her. She's hiding something, I just know it. And she won't tell us. Who is the 'he' she is talking about? Umber? Did he do something to her?_ He motions to the two with him, to spread out and search other areas Umber would most likely be or go, and they all go their separate ways. Silverlight has learned from the other MudWings, Tera and Clay over the two years, where it is they usually tend to go daily, but his decision is final. He will stay with Shadowrain like he promised Queen Glory, and knows Tera is at the library right now. Maybe she might know where Umber is, despite not knowing him personally.

* * *

Silverlight sees Tera sitting down on her haunches at the back of the library cave with Serac. He is surprised she still sits with him despite his coldness last night, like she forgave him that morning. With them is Penitente and, to Silverlight's surprise, Pronghorn as well, reading up on a glassworking scroll Flare most likely brought along with him. They must really have enjoyed his new class, but he heads over to them to ask what he is hoping they will know the answer to. Where Umber most likely will be? Serac motions to Tera and the others that Silverlight is on his way over to them, and they direct their gazes at him a little curious.

"Em. Tera. I have a question."

"A question, for me?" Tera asks in reply.

"Yes. Maybe the rest of you might be able to help as well."

"Well, ask away. We're listening."

"Okay. I was wondering. Do any of you know where Umber might have gone?"

"Umber?" they all reply in tandem with each.

"The MudWing Umber?" Pronghorn asks in return, and Silverlight nods. "He's here? After an entire three years?"

"I don't know. Sora arrived with my dad and Amalthea earlier this evening, asking if we had seen Umber..."

"Sora's here too!" Pronghorn interrupts in absolute surprise, then lowers his head in guilt for the interruption. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He looks back to Tera and sits on his haunches. "I was thinking Tera, because you've been around a lot of MudWings every morning, I was wondering if you've heard anything about him."

"Sorry. I haven't. This is the first I actually have to be honest."

"Oh. That's okay. Thank you for understanding."

"Umber. Umber. Where _would_ he go?" Pronghorn begins questioning to himself. "The prey centre? The mud pools? Here? His former sleeping cave? I don't know where else he would go."

"No worries Pronghorn. Thanks for trying." He glances at Serac and Tera. "I'll see you two later, okay."

"Alright," they both reply in unison as Silverlight stands to his feet.

"I know all four of you head off in a few minutes, so sorry for using up some of your valuable time."

"Don't worry Silver. We always like to talk to you," Penitente replies.

"Thanks Peni. Bye. I better, get back to Shadowrain now." He turns away and walks back to be with Shadowrain once more. Sitting on his haunches, Shadowrain huggles up against him on his hind legs, his tail hanging down between them as Silver opens the scroll he selected ready to teach him to read. He knows Yucca will not be arriving for a good half hour, as she usually appears when Silverlight just finishes from helping out in the library for Starflight and Fatespeaker. Today though, he will not be assisting them as much as he usually does and he knows Starflight understands, so Yucca will be very surprised to see him teaching a dragonet how to read instead. He also sees Moonwatcher waving to him, before she heads off to Qibli, so Silverlight has studied all this time.

* * *

Silverlight only manages to get through a little of the scroll with Shadowrain, before he notices Peregrine arrive shaking his head in a manner that explains he did not find Umber.

 _Sorry Silver_ , his mind replies before he sits down beside him, but Silverlight can feel Peregrine's tension just dissipate when he settles next to him, like he feels safer for some reason. He looks to him and sighs in relief. "I did not find him in any of the places I went to, but I kinda felt like a presence was following me. I came here as fast as I could, because it felt like something huge was behind me. When I looked over my shoulder, nothing was there." He pauses and looks back out there. "I sure hope Turtle has better luck than me."

"At least you are safe now. If the attacker was following you, then you're definitely safer in here. Whoever it is, they'll never come in here and go around killing."

"Killing?" Shadowrain questions.

"Sorry Shadowrain. This isn't something you would want to know about."

"But … who's killing? I thought the war was over."

"The war is over little Shadowrain." He sighs. "But I guess you'll know what's been going on sooner. So I'll tell you now." _I didn't want to scare you, but you would've known anyway when I told YuYu._ "Here it is. Someone earlier today, had tried to kill me."

"Someone, tried to kill you! Who?!"

"Shh. Tone your voice down Shadowrain. This is a library remember."

"Sorry Silver. But I really wanna know who."

"That's just it. I don't know who. This evening has been complicated, er, weird. Sora arrives with my dad and a female called Amalthea, who is a family friend and slightly older than me, then the first attempt to a killing happens to be me."

"Someone needs to catch that bad guy, and give him what for!"

Silverlight smiles and looks to Peregrine, who says, "Yep. He's definitely like his mother."

"Hey! What does that even mean?"

"Don't worry Shadowrain. It's a compliment … er, a good thing said about you."

"Oh. Thanks, SkyWing who is best friends with my best friend."

"It's Peregrine, Shadowrain. Can you say, Peregrine?"

"That sounds like a bird mummy Glory told me about. Peh-reh-grin. Is that right?"

"That's right. Peregrine. You can call me Peregrine, Shadowrain."

"Peregrine is a very nice name. Thank you for sharing it with me." He nuzzles Silverlight and goes back to the scroll, pointing a claw at a word he has never seen or heard before. "What does, this word say?"

"That word says 'believe' Shadowrain."

"Bee-leave?"

"Yes." He slides his claw along the sentence. "Can you say this whole sentence?" He sees Shadowrain squint a bit, before moving his eyes along the sentence.

"It's quite a long one, isn't it?" He then starts from the beginning of the sentence. "I believe you are telling the truth, but that still does not explain how intreh… intrepid… intrepidly obvee… obvious it is to leave this clue out in the open."

"Well done Shadowrain. That was really good."

"Thanks Silver. I really like reading with you. Can you…?"

There is then a scream from outside that is quickly muffled moments after it manifested, making Silverlight rush out after Shadowrain hops off his hinds into the kind embrace of Peregrine.

"What happened?!" Shadowrain cries.

"Keep him safe Pere!" Silverlight shouts. He then hears a commotion out there in the shadows and a noise of pain that follows with a bellowing roar as he charges out, then an agonising scream, and finally a dragon speeding off holding its chest looking at Silverlight with a dark glare. It growls threateningly at Silver, before disappearing round the corner. "Who..? Was that a..? Was that a MudWing?" He continues down the corridor calling Yucca's name. "Yucca! Yucca!" _She screamed. Why did she scream? Why is she not answering back._ "YUCCA!" And then he sees from the corner of his eye, two dragons lying motionless on the cave floor. As his eyes adjust, he collapses to his knees and hurriedly caresses Yucca. "No! Yucca!" He shakes her, but she does not move. "Yucca!" _What happened? Who did this? Was it that dragon who fled the scene?_ He checks Yucca's pulse with his talon. _Still alive. She's still alive! I knew the future Darkmatter showed me was fake. But the prophecy. Now Yucca's been attacked, like what happened in my dream._

"Silver," a weakened masculine voice speaks his name. "Silver." He pauses as Silverlight checks his pulse, feeling blood trickling from his neck. "I, did something, good for a, change."

"Turtle. Don't speak. You're bleeding!"

"I protected, her. I protected, your Yucca. That dragon tried to, strangle her." He closes his eyes tirelessly, but opens them again when Silverlight shakes him.

"Stay with me Turtle," Silverlight cries. "Stay with me!"

"I finally, did something, good. I'm a, hero..." Turtle closes his eyes, but when Silverlight shakes him again, they do not open this time.

"Turtle! Turtle!" He shakes him again, but he does not move, causing Silverlight to bellow amidst tears. "Someone! Get Clay! Someone get Clay!" He stays with Turtle and Yucca, waiting for Clay to arrive. "Turtle! Come back to us! Turtle, please!" He cries into Turtle's shoulder wishing he could have been there to save them both, and then Clay's presence arrives with Peregrine in moments.

"Silver? What happened?" Silverlight runs into him and hugs him in his distraught. "What happened to Yucca and Turtle?"

"Yucca's hurt! Turtle's not moving! He's not moving!"

Clay gently pushes him aside and checks on Turtle's vital signs, then sighs in relief. "He's alive! His pulse is faint. But he's alive."

"He's alive!?" The next thing he sees is Clay checking Yucca over, after carefully placing Turtle on his back. "Turtle told me, she had been strangled, right before he…!" He cannot finish his sentence, so he just bows his head in sadness.

"Yes. She has bruising from talons around her throat." Silverlight hears him picking up Yucca as well, before placing her over his shoulders. "I'll take them to the infirmary now." He nuzzles Silverlight. "Please, don't worry. I'll make sure they recover by tonight." He then heads off while Silverlight stands there in thought.

 _I don't understand. How is Turtle hurt? Earlier today in Homeroom, he took that log whacking into him without any issue. So why is he hurt?_ He heads back to be with Shadowrain inside the library, his head down in distraught. Even amidst Shadowrain's comfort as he hugs and nuzzles him, did not deter the sadness he feels away. He just lays down, with no words to speak.

"Silver. Please, don't be sad." Shadowrain lays down in front of him, giving him one of his kind and understanding looks. "Can we, go exploring? Maybe being with me will make you happy again Silver. I really do hope they both get better." Silverlight does not reply, so he receives a gentle lick on his snout from Shadowrain. "Please." He rubs his head on Silverlight's, and that brings out the smile that he tried to conceal amidst his sadness. He licks Shadowrain back.

"Thanks Shadowrain."

"Yeay! Silver's happy again!"

"Come Shadowrain. Let's show you around."

"Yeay!" Shadowrain prances about with happiness, as Silverlight looks to Peregrine.

"Sorry Pere. Can helping you wait until, tomorrow? It'll be the first thing on my list. I promise."

"Sure. I'm gonna be heading to the hot springs with Garnet and Thrush now anyway." As he says this, Garnet and Thrush rise to their feet putting their scrolls in their scroll holders. He taps Silverlight on his shoulder, before heading out with the two that like him a lot. Silverlight seems to notice both of them curl their tails around Peregrine's, albeit glaring at each other because they touched tails.

 _Here they go again. Catch you later Silver,_ Peregrine says in his mind, before the three lovewings disappear out the library. Silverlight walks with Shadowrain in their direction, straight to the healing chamber so he can show Shadowrain all the services there. He is also going there first, to see how Turtle and Yucca are doing.

* * *

It certainly did not take long for Silverlight to get to the healing cave after exiting the library chamber from the second entrance, carrying Shadowrain on his back, giving him a fun ride over to meet with Clay. Shadowrain was right when he said being with him will make him happier, because he has more or less calmed down after the earlier scene in no time at all.

"Look. Mummy Glory is here. Hey mum!"

"Shadowrain darling. I can see you're enjoying a ride on Silver. But you must answer with Mrs. Glory when I am in the academy sweetie."

"Sorry."

"You'll get there eventually Shadowrain." He sees both Turtle and Yucca still unconscious but breathing, but with neck braces on, then Moonbeam and Highrise roosting and lowers his head in sadness. Four of his best friends, injured, and he could do nothing about it.

"Silver. You didn't have to come here with Shadowrain," Clay kindly replies. "You've suffered too much. You should get some rest."

"I can't Mr. Clay. I promised Queen Glory that I was going to keep an eye on her son, and that he was going to roost with me tonight. I need to show him the school grounds, and all the places we can go." He pauses. "I wanted to check on them is all. How are they?"

"Well. Yucca's bruising is dangerously over her jugular vein. I'm worried, because she is tender there. Turtle's neck has been bandaged, but he was badly bitten on his neck. Whoever attacked him, tried breaking his neck. Worse. The bite is from a MudWing."

"I knew I saw a MudWing fleeing the scene. When I find them, I will hurt them!"

"Do not talk that way around my son Silverlight!"

"Sorry, Your Majesty." He bows in contrite for his words.

"Don't worry. I still trust you with him Silver. You were the first stranger he went to even, so I know you have good vibes."

"Thanks." He walks carrying Shadowrain towards Clay. "Look Shadowrain. Mr. Clay."

"Mr. Clay! Mr. Clay!" He jumps up and down on Silver's back happily. "I got to see you again. This is great!"

Clay laughs amidst a kind smile. "Yes. And I got to see you again too."

"How are Highrise and Moonbeam?" Silverlight questions.

"The good news is, they'll both pull through by the new day, but I'm a little worried about Moonbeam."

"Why?"

"He was most possibly paralysed from the waist down, and I've strenuously tried helping him walk a little today. He couldn't feel his legs. I need to stimulate them more. And the other matter is this, Lichtenberg figure I found on his right hind."

"Lichtenberg figure? What's that?"

"It's a branching pattern that has burned through the leg that was struck, damaging his blood vessels and rendering the nerves useless. I have been studying it ever since I first saw it, what exactly happens. It is always formed from a lightning bolt, and the branching pattern is where the shock travelled through his body."

"Will it always remain there?"

"I'm afraid so. It's a permanent burn through the body, and I can do nothing but help him walk again." He pauses. "I will try and get Moonbeam walking a little more tomorrow, but I have bathed his lower body with a paste of herbs to stimulate his muscles and nerves. Blood is still flowing through both his legs, so that is a good start to his recovery."

"Thank you for doing this for my best friends Mr. Clay."

"It is my job as the school healer, to do the best I can where necessary." He pauses. "But I'll let you both go now. I'll inform you first in dragon, when Turtle and Yucca wake. I promise."

"Thanks sir. Come on Shadowrain. Let's show you the separate chamber, where everyone goes to refresh themselves."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Goodbye son," Glory replies.

"See you later," Clay concludes, before going back to checking on the injured as Silverlight looks towards them.

"I promise to keep him safe Mrs. Glory," Silverlight pledges.

"I know you will. That's why I let him stay with you for the remainder of today, minus the lesson you both had. But these attacks are too frequent. First you, and now these two. I hope whoever is doing all this is found. So be careful."

"Thanks miss. I will." He disappears into the back chamber with Shadowrain still on his back, ready to show him around. As he enters the back chamber, he sees Sora chatting with her other siblings on the edges of the mud pools, her injured hind leg in a splint. _Her hind leg being in a splint can only mean it got broken somehow. But who would be strong enough to do that? I just hope it wasn't Umber._ With his thought set aside, he walks Shadowrain around the area, showing him all the places the dragonets of the school and the teachers go everyday to refresh and feel clean.

* * *

Silverlight has been with Shadowrain now for an entire two hours, showing him everywhere in the academy. No attacks happened, no feeling of being watched either, just a casual two hours of him and Shadowrain walking about the school. He knows the library is closed, and understands nowhere is safe with a supposed killer hanging around anymore. The culprit could turn up somewhere, kill someone then leave again without ever being noticed. But taking Shadowrain to his Winglet's chamber, Silverlight hopes he can explain to his Winglet what Glory has asked him to do, but he stops when his father speaks to him.

 _Silver. Sorry I took so long to get back to you. We were shown around the school after the meeting, then I hear that a killer is on the loose here. Safety precautions are in order, and the whole academy knows. They asked me and Amalthea to guard the entrance to the school and stop whoever it is from escaping while the teachers set a trap. We are outside guarding now, so please stay safe._

 _Alright dad. Thanks for getting back to me. I have a question though._

 _Go ahead._

 _I can read minds as you know, but I'm doing what Moon taught me and I can still hear the minds from certain dragons. Why is that? Am I doing something wrong?_

 _Not at all Silver. It is basically your bond with them. A strong bond, and minds read clear even with the necessary precautions to cease it. I know you could read Sora's mind when she arrived, because you never knew she existed before._

 _I guess. I've fixed that now though. But I can't seem to read Shadowrain's mind, even when I try to._

 _King Deathbringer had probably taught him how to block his mind from mind readers when he was old enough to understand, so that it is a natural sixth sense before he even came to the academy. That would be the same for your friend Moonwatcher. When they want to open their minds to you, they will do just that._

 _Both of us are having the same problem Silver. We can't read certain minds because they won't let us. We have been trying since we arrived. Necessary precautions and all that, to figure out who is evil and who is good,_ Amalthea continues. _On our home planet, we make sure to do that first thing whenever we get visitors. The royal families of each continent back home always have two or more mind readers stationed at likely prospects and their throne chambers. That's how we know which dragons are threats to our way of life. If we can't read a mind, then the queen's spies keep a sharp eye on them at all times._

 _I, see._

 _It has happened many times, attempted assassinations on royalty or our generals. After we lost one we learned, and ever since that day all attempts have been thwarted. The assassins are imprisoned on Rozar, and never seen again._

 _Assassins? But, aren't you all the same tribe?_

 _Well. It's complicated,_ Amalthea states. _We have different forms of us. Those from the Sea, the Land, the Sky, the Forest, the Desert and many other habitations. We've learned to live together, but that doesn't stop possible assassins from trying to kill our royalty._

 _Why are you telling me all this? It's not like I'm gonna be going all the way there, right?_

 _Well … You may have to at some point Silver. My parents need to see you at some time. Please think about it son, before we head back._

 _I'll think about it dad._

"Silver. Why did you stop?" Shadowrain kindly questions.

"Sorry Shadowrain." He goes back to walking towards the Adamantine Winglet.

 _Thank you son._

 _Messier. Shouldn't you, you know, tell him?_

 _Tell him?_

 _Tell me what you two?_

 _N-nothing, son,_ Messier replies a little hesitant. _We'll leave you be._

 _But. Dad…_

 _I'm sorry son. We'll talk again soon._ Then his connection is blocked by his father and Amalthea does the same, leaving him alone again with no one to talk to except Shadowrain.

"Why are we going to my Winglet Silver?"

"I need to talk to them, about what your mother has asked me to do."

"Oh. Does it matter?"

"It does when Ms. Tsunami expects you there and you don't arrive. Don't worry. I'll tell her too."

"Okay. Thanks for being with me today."

"I'm with you all night, remember?"

"Yes. Thank you Silver." They both enter the Adamantine Winglet's sleeping tunnel, and already Tsunami is there trying to get them in their sleeping caves. She gives Silverlight a surprising look as though she is saying 'why are you here?', but he casually walks in without any questions as the teacher walks up to him.

"Oh. You're bringing Shadowrain to his winglet Silver?"

"Isn't it a little early for them to be sleeping Ms. Tsunami?"

"Stranger dragon be right miss," says a young SkyWing.

"It's far too early," the one Silverlight knows is Peacemaker continues with his head out from his sleeping cave. "Where did I put those strawberries?" He disappears inside again in search of the possible strawberries.

"Stranger dragon is not right Cliff," Tsunami replies. "And it may be too early Peacemaker, but there are reasons."

"Logic states that we still have an hour and forty minutes miss," a MudWing Silverlight has never seen before states.

"Yes Caiman. I'm sure you'll keep counting down," Tsunami sarcastically replies with a sigh.

"I'm restless Ms. Tsunami. I wanna run and play." Silverlight hears an IceWing speak as he sits down, twiddling his talon claws.

"Malamute. You cannot run and play. All Winglets have been strictly forbidden to leave their tunnels."

"Please read with me Malamute," Auklet pleads. "We're not allowed out there, because a bad dragon is out there."

"Thank you Auklet."

"Bad dragon, snad dragon! If I be out there, I'd mummy smack 'em good!"

"You're not going out there Cliff. The bad dragon is too big," Tsunami orders.

"An hour and thirty nine miss! We can still play!"

"We don't care what the time is Caiman. Just do as we've been told," a young SandWing Silverlight may have seen before bosses.

"Oasis! No nasty remarks!" Tsunami sighs.

"This is what I have to listen to everyday," Shadowrain complains. "At least being with you has been very quiet Silver."

"Well. My Winglet is very quiet too. You'll be safe there with me."

"Hang on! What are you talking about Silver?" Tsunami questions as she heads to him in curiosity. "Who said you could take Shadowrain from his Winglet?"

"Em. Queen Glory's orders Ms. Tsunami."

"Glory's orders? I'll have words with her later. Glory's orders my talonclaw!"

"Actually Ms. Tsunami. I'm telling the truth. She has asked me personally to keep a close eye on her son."

"Oh. I see. She must have a reason."

"She does. She's had nightmares about Shadowrain being taken by Darkmatter. Most likely captured and killed. I must keep him safe."

"I understand." Tsunami lowers her head in understanding.

"One hour thirty eight miss," Caiman insists, and Silverlight can see Malamute stomping around in boredom. But then he feels something dreaded deep in his mind.

 _Silver! Silver help me!_

"Moon?" He pauses, then feels Qibli in danger.

 _No! Qibli!_

"Moon! I'm coming Moon!" He charges straight for her winglet with Shadowrain struggling to hold on.

"Silver! What's wrong?! I'm gonna fall!"

"Moon and Qibli are in danger! Hold on tight!" _Moon! Qibli! Please be alright!_ He speeds up faster when he knows Shadowrain is holding on tightly around his neck, and reaches Moonwatcher's winglet in moments already seeing that something just went down. Peril is angrily steaming at her nostrils looking in a certain direction, growling threateningly and scraping her foreclaws along the cave floor in distress, her tail dangerously swishing around. Underneath her is Qibli, lying on his back bleeding from his throat and not moving. Moonwatcher is struggling to stand after what looked like she was sent flying into the wall.

 _No! I couldn't, get here in time!_

"AND DON'T COME BACK! YOU HEAR ME MUDWING! STAY AWAY FROM US!" Peril bellows while Silverlight heads to Moonwatcher to help her stand, still carrying Shadowrain on his back. He sees she is wounded on her side and hind leg.

"Moon! You're bleeding! What happened? Was it the attacker?"

"He came out of nowhere! He attacked me! Qibli! He…!" She lowers her head and stays silent, crying and turning away. Silverlight quickly heads to Qibli and sees a bite wound around his throat, as well as claw marks on his underbelly and tail.

"What happened to him?"

"That BASTARD MudWing nearly KILLED him!" She stomps her hind foot in anger.

"Calm down Peril."

Peril backs away, and whacks her tail against the cave wall in anger. _Why would he do this?_ How _could he do this?! We were his friends. I'll kill him. I'll damn well kill him! Striking his face was not enough! I'll turn him to ashes!_

Moonwatcher then composes herself, limping to Qibli and licking his neck wound clean. _I'm useless. I'm supposed to protect him. I'm supposed to know when things like this happen. Why don't I know when these things will happen?_

"I'm getting Clay! He needs to get through to that bastard!" Peril suddenly storms off without another word.

"This is scary. What's gonna happen to us Silver?"

"Nothing Shadowrain. I'll make sure I get to the bottom of this." He looks to Moonwatcher. "Moon. We need to get him to Clay."

"I'm supposed to protect him. I'm supposed to protect everyone." _Why can't I do anything right!?_ "We need someone who can carry him. We can't move him otherwise." She lays down and rests her head on Qibli's chest, then licks the wound on his belly clean.

"Moon. Qibli will be fine. He's strong. Peril saved him."

"He tried to protect me, and this is what happens to him. Held by his throat in the jaws of that murderous MudWing! Why couldn't I do anything!?" She breaks down into tears, causing Silverlight to rest a foretalon over her neck and pull her close to his body. He wraps his arm wings around the pair of them as they wait for Peril to return with Clay.

 _Dad. He attacked again. The MudWing. Qibli needs to get to Clay._

 _A male MudWing is the one behind these attacks?_

 _Yes. Please, could one of you carry Qibli?_

 _I'm afraid we both cannot leave our posts. We'd help you if we could Silver. We really would, but being stationed here stops this attacker from escaping._

 _I understand Amalthea. Thanks._

 _We are both certain the attacker knows as well, which explains why he has not tried to escape._

 _He still has living targets. He'll come back and try again. If I could see him, I'd know he's under Darkmatter's influence. But the only time I did, there was not enough time to understand. I couldn't leave Yucca or Turtle. He got away from me!_

 _I'm sure if you could get him, you would have son. Anyway. Clay is heading your way. Qibli will be in safe talons. Just, make sure you keep Shadowrain safe. Darkmatter has plans._ His connection with his dad severs, leaving him with his own thoughts once again.

 _Shadowrain. Shadowrain is his next target. I can't let that happen._ Clay arrives moments later and heads straight to Qibli and Moonwatcher, carrying herbs and other things in his satchel.

"Another attack?"

"Qibli's hurt bad! Moon's injured!" Silverlight exclaims as he shows them both to Clay.

"Three moons!" Clay places leaves on Qibli's wounds then carefully picks him up before offering to carry Moonwatcher. Silverlight sees that she seems to refuse.

"No, thank you. I'm fine Mr. Clay."

"Moon. You can't walk on your hind. Let him carry you. You'll both get there quicker that way."

"But what about the others?"

"Those who have been there throughout the two hours, I have asked to stay put. The others have been told to remain in their sleeping tunnels."

"So where are all the teachers?"

"They are stationed strategically around the academy Silver, keeping those in their tunnels out of harm's way in case the attacker comes their way. The attacker can't travel anywhere except the corridors, classes and the recreation chamber. We _will_ catch the one doing this." Silverlight helps Moonwatcher climb on Clay's back then studies the minds of everyone he can while they head off, to figure out their positions. What he already knows is the locations of Peril, his father Messier, Amalthea, Tsunami and Clay, but no one else.

Scanning the area, he soon knows where the other teachers are. Flare is by the outside exit from the prey centre; Fatespeaker is with Starflight at the opening to Silverlight's Winglet's tunnel; Sunny is keeping the winglet she tutors secure in their tunnel; Glory is of course prowling the corridors trying to find and corner the attacker, and the other teachers are keeping the dragonets of the winglet they tutor inside their tunnels, well, only those who are not already in the healing cave area being kept inside by Peril and Clay.

Surprisingly, he can feel an IceWing he does not know guarding the Quartz winglet. _That's gotta be why Fatespeaker is with Starflight. The info went round the school quick. Within three hours, everyone knew, but he still got through to attack Moon and Qib._ Without further ado, he decides to follow Clay who is carrying Moonwatcher and Qibli.

* * *

Silverlight knows the way to the healing chamber, but he sure did want to stay as close to Clay as he could, just in case the attacker appeared to attack his next target. He wished he did not take too long with his thoughts though, studying where everyone was as he rushes on his feet in the same direction as Clay, but coming to the fork in the tunnels, he feels something watching him. Looking around he sees no one, except Clay's tail as he turns the corner at the end of the corridor. _No. Damn it! Now we're both not safe anywhere. Where can we go? I know he's watching us._

"Silver? Why'd you stop?"

"We're being watched. I need to get you someplace safe Shadowrain." _I'll take him to Fatespeaker and Starflight. I have to. I should've done that sooner. I'm so stupid!_ He backs away from the fork in the tunnels, and turns his body to run towards his winglet's tunnel. Suddenly, standing there before him is the MudWing, holding out his wings and growling menacingly in a threat display.

" **Drop him!"**

"What?"

 **"** **You heard me! Drop the hybrid!"**

 _That's Darkmatter's tone. Exactly the same thing that happened with Moonbeam. Who is this MudWing? When did he get here?_

"Silver! I'm scared!"

"I know Shadowrain. I am too." He backs away slowly.

" **Drop him now, and I might just keep you alive to witness!"**

"Stay back!" He backs away further, trying to think where to go next.

" **Don't even think about escaping hybrid!"** The MudWing inches closer to him, scraping his claws against the cave floor every step. The closer he gets, the more Silverlight could see, the scar on his chest from a SeaWing, the burned and crumbling scales on the side of his face and neck, the strange fangs he has never seen on a MudWing all the time he has been here, and the burnt patch on his snout from a warzone.

"You! You're the one who planned to kill me! The one who tried to kill Yucca, wounded Turtle, attacked Moon, nearly killed Qibli! It was you!"

" **How dare that Peregrine protect you?! I'll make sure to kill him for angering me! Little Turtle put up a good fight, but where is _he_? Dead? Teaches him to get in my way! But Peril! If she didn't strike me, Qibli's throat would've been torn out! Such a shame! If I wasn't controlling this puny body it would have been! He got what he deserved for striking at me! Now hand him over, or your death will be next on my list, from my very jaws! I will get what I want either way! Hearing your dying breaths as I taste your revolting blood!"**

"You don't have to do this! Darkmatter is using you!"

" **I am his master, and Umber is no more! No manner of words will bring him back like you did for that fragile Moonbeam!"**

"What about your sister Umber?! Did you try to kill her, too?! The one you promised Clay you'd protect! And Crane! After her death! How did that make you feel?!"

" **Enough! Sora was weak! I easily pushed her off the cliff! Wasn't it a shame she managed to survive the fall? And Crane was ignorant! She got herself killed!"**

"Probably to protect your pathetic little life Umber! Because you couldn't do anything!"

"Crane." He shakes his head. "She did that to protect us. I kept my siblings safe. But I couldn't... I couldn't save her!" A voice unlike any he has heard before, forces its way through the tainted mind.

 _Umber? His voice is so innocent. But it's working. I know he's in there now._

Umber shakes his head, whacks his tail into the wall and stomps down hard ready to strike. **"Your petty words won't work Silverlight! I have him under my control! The Umber your friends once knew is no more! Now hand him over!"**

"Never!"

" **Fool!"** He growls threateningly and charges into Silverlight, knocking him across the cave floor causing Shadowrain to fall off his back.

"Silver!"

"Shadowrain!" He stands to his feet instantly, barging into Umber before he could pass him. But somehow Umber grabs him round the neck and slams him against the wall. "Guh! Leave him alone!" Rushing to his feet, he is kicked in the side of the head and slammed into the cave floor by Umber's tail before he could react. As he scrambles to stand, he sees Umber holding the scruff of Shadowrain's neck in his jaws before the chase begins. "Someone! Anyone! He has Shadowrain!"

"HELP!" Shadowrain bellows in frightened tears.

Silverlight runs after the MudWing through the corridor as fast as he could, calling Shadowrain's name. "Shadowrain! Shadowrain!"

Before his very eyes he sees Umber backing away in fear at the end of the tunnel. Before him is a very angry RainWing growling threateningly with her venom dripping to the cave floor; scarlet red mixed with dark, pale and acid green swirls over her entire body, and black in her ruff and around her head.

"Let him go, MudWing, before I melt your damn face off!"

"Mrs. Glory!" Silverlight cries. "I'm sorry! I failed!" _Dad! Amalthea! We have him cornered! Help us!_ Just as soon as he called them in his mind, they appeared like dust behind him, like they just teleported. "Huh?"

"I'll explain another time son! Right now, this criminal is ours!"

Silverlight then sees Webs appearing. "Drop the dragonet, dragon, and I won't crush your skull!"

They walk closer to him, growling threats and raking their claws. Shadowrain, very distressed, hisses and claws Umber across the snout. As he is dropped amidst Umber's agonising pain, he runs straight to Silverlight and hides underneath him moments before Glory pins the assailant down with her foretalons.

"Wait! Don't kill him! Umber! He's still in there! Somewhere!"

"Last I checked, he nearly killed five students!" Glory angrily remarks.

"Darkmatter! It's Darkmatter! He's under his influence!"

"Using innocent dragonets to do his damn bidding! Darkmatter! When I find you, I'll tear you to shreds!"

Umber struggles under Glory's talons, then darkly glares at Silverlight. **"SILVERLIGHT! THIS IS WAR! I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS! YOU'LL LOSE EVERYONE YOU KNOW!"**

"Silence you cur!" Webs callously strikes Umber across the head with his powerful tail, knocking him out and calming the air around them. Glory's scales return to her usual colour scheme, then she looks around at Webs and the two SpaceWings.

"Inform the school that the one behind these attacks has been caught!" She pauses as Webs, Messier and Amalthea head through the corridors to inform the school about the update. "What can I do to keep him safe?" Glory glances at Silver in a way that seems to ask for his help.

Silverlight motions to Shadowrain that everything is fine but he is too shaken up to move, so Silverlight kindly picks him up and places him back on his back where he curls up trying to calm himself down. With Shadowrain safely between his arm wings, Silverlight walks up to Glory who still has Umber pinned. "Mrs. Glory. We'll use this anklet." He slides it off of his hind ankle, and places it on Umber's. He then enters Umber's mind just to see if it has worked, and he notices a serene swamp amidst a downpour where no remnants of Darkmatter remain. "He's safe now Your Majesty. You can let him go. He's hurt, but Mr. Clay has been missing him just like all of his siblings have. Please, don't make them suffer not being able to see him."

"I understand. You need a check over too."

"I'm fine miss, really."

"The queen's orders Silverlight. You're still half NightWing." Glory gently picks up Umber and places him over her back.

"Yes. Sorry, Your Majesty." He walks with her towards the healing chamber, where he hopes Yucca and the others recover and go back to their normal daily school life after the events of this evening.

When he arrives he is greeted by Yucca who only recently woke up, and they caress as though they have missed each other all day. Moonwatcher's hind leg is in a splint but she limps to Qibli regardless just to hug him, making sure she minds his neck brace. His wounds are still bandaged. Silverlight is checked over next and given some herbs to relieve any pain he may feel with the few cuts he received pasted over, before Umber is finally tended to much to Peril's distress as she carelessly stomps off back to her winglet's tunnel. Clay seems to scrutinise the four strange bloodstained fangs in his brother's jaws, wondering why they are there before carefully sliding the metal clean off and placing them in his satchel. Silverlight takes this action as a means to keep them away from anyone else, as well as to show Starflight and Fatespeaker hoping they will know what the fangs could be.

It does not take long before curfew comes by, making everyone in the two chambers head back to their winglets to sleep. Licking Yucca goodnight, Silverlight clambers into his and Serac's sleeping cave, gently placing Shadowrain between his foretalons as he slowly closes his eyes. Feeling Shadowrain settle against his chest, he drifts off into a deep sleep under the protection of a third anklet he had asked Anemone to enchant for him, when she had been beside her brother in the infirmary.


	18. A Day With Moonwatcher

**Author's notes: Sorry for such a long hiatus. I was in the process of finishing this story and then I get distracted by my addictive games as well as my mate and his stories. As you know, he has helped me quite a bit in mine. But now that the story is finished, I'll post up two chapters a day. This time though. I'll post up four.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:  
A Day With Moonwatcher**

Silverlight has not slept like this for days, waking up bright and early before any of his winglet even stir. But it is the weekend and he has not got school for two days, so why did he even get up when he had no need? There is nothing special happening today, and Shadowrain is safe from Darkmatter for now as he personally took him to his winglet the next morning after the events at the academy. Did he promise someone he would meet them this hour? Of course, Moonwatcher. He then recalls where it all started a few days ago, between him and Qibli as he heads to Yucca to wake her up.

* * *

The morning after last night's events gives Silverlight aches where Umber, under Darkmatter's control, attacked him. His neck is soon throbbing again around the fang marks, but at least he is not bleeding like he may have been last night. He heads to the infirmary first thing, knowing the NightWing healing waters will certainly relax and refresh him from his pains. Once he gets there the first thing Silverlight sees is Moonwatcher, specifically her hinds. Not that he meant to look, but this is the first time he has noticed how big her lower body is getting, and he assumes she and Qibli broke academy rules in the worst possible disregard imaginable. She looks up at him as he gets closer, while Clay replaces the splint on her hind.

"Moon. You're, rather, big. Is everything alright?"

Moonwatcher chuckles nervously. "Heh heh … heh … Oh…" _He figured out my secret_ , she thinks.

Silverlight blinks at her. "Moon. You better not be pregnant. You still have another year of school. Are you, pregnant?"

"Pregnant?!" Clay shouts louder than anticipated amidst his perplexed state pulling the rope tight around the splints in his surprise. Silverlight sees Qibli frowning at the pair of them angrily with Moonwatcher gritting her jaws in pain.

"Ow!" Moonwatcher cries.

"Sorry Moonwatcher." Clay taps her leg, causing another jolt of pain that Silverlight could tell Moonwatcher is feeling. "By the moons, I hope not!" He heads to Qibli.

"Erm, well, I can explain…" She presses her foretalons together, looking nervous.

"Please do. You're getting, quite big around there," Silverlight points out, flicking his tail at her rear trying not to look straight at it since Qibli is nearby and already glaring at him, while Clay removes Qibli's neck brace.

Moonwatcher glances back at her rear, then back to him. "I, have an eating problem. I can't stop when I see food for some reason."

"Are you exercising enough? Is something else the matter?"

"Quit asking Moon all these questions Silverlight!" Qibli snaps, then walks up to him, looking a little shady.

"Qibli! I'm not done yet!" Clay gasps, raising a talon towards him, then he just sighs and sits in wait due to being ignored.

"Walk away, and leave her alone!" Qibli darkly orders.

"Qib!" Moonwatcher smacks him across the head with her tail gently but forcefully.

"Ow!" Qibli yelps.

"Be. Nice," she growls.

"Moonwatcher! Careful where you hit him!" Clay gently affirms.

"But, Moon?!" Qibli rubs his head. "I don't like him being around you is all." He glares at Silverlight yet again.

Silverlight sighs. "Whatever! I'm going to check on Shadowrain!" He storms off to do just that, but stops when he hears Qibli thinking and decides to silently watch what will happen instead.

 _Why does Silver think Moon is pregnant? I've never had sex with her. We're not allowed to at the academy, so she can't be! Unless…!_

"Ugh!" Moonwatcher growls. "You want to know why I'm spending so much time with him?" She takes a step towards him. "Well fine! I'm helping him learn how to control his powers! He's a mind reader like me and he NEEDS my help to control his powers! There's nobody else here who can teach him! Or who even _wants_ to teach him!"

Qibli shakes his head. "I don't believe you. Helping him with his mind reading doesn't mean you spend all day with him."

"Then that's your problem. I'm telling you the damn truth! It's not my fault you don't want to believe it!"

Qibli suddenly looks hurt. "Jeez Moon. Lighten up will you! I'm only assessing the situation, trying to understand and use logical reasoning. You know me. I have to study everyone I am around constantly, when new things I don't comprehend start to happen."

"Maybe you should think with your heart instead of your brain for once!" Moonwatcher barks.

Qibli gives her a broken-hearted look. "Ouch! That hurts Moon…"

Moonwatcher glares back at him in spite of his hurt look. "Well, did you ever stop to consider that, maybe you've hurt Silver or me already?"

"How have I hurt you?" Qibli gasps.

"I've heard your thoughts when you take your bracelet off. You've suspected me of loving Silver when he's only a friend still, and you're jealous of him."

Silverlight knows Qibli cannot believe what she just said. "But … Moon?" _That's not true. It's not! I'm jealous, yes, but I haven't suspected you loving him more than me. It's the other way around._

Moonwatcher suddenly begins speaking gently, pressing a claw to his lips. "You're still my one and only, Qibli, no matter what." She rests her snout lovingly on Qibli's. "Do you believe me now? I never told you this before, but I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. My mind was full of futures where I knew you were the one for me, where we'll always be together. We would grow old together and die peacefully in the Kingdom of Sand with at least three generations of descendants at our bedside. Thorn and Smolder's oldest granddaughter, as the new queen of the SandWings, speaking at our funeral." She pauses. "But then Darkmatter's presence gets known, and I see, all these dark futures. Futures where you die. Futures of hatred and death. Futures where I lose everyone I hold dear. I don't want this. I want you. I want our life to be the best thing we could ever experience in this world."

"We can still make those good futures happen," Qibli whispers. "You told me Darkstalker warned you of dark times ahead, and there were, but we made it through those. We stopped Scarlet's plan and she's dead, Pyrrhia is safe from Darkstalker, and the fragments of his scroll are in good talons. Starflight won't let anyone near them. Pantala has made it through its dark times too. Queen Wasp is dead and the HiveWings are at peace with the SilkWings and LeafWings thanks to Queen Scarab."

 _Pantala? Queen Scarab? Queen Wasp? HiveWings? SilkWings? LeafWings?_ Silverlight asks himself. _What is he talking about Moon? Who and what are all those things?_

 _You will find out soon, Silver. I've heard that some dragons from Pantala may be coming here to see if the school is safe for dragonets from the continent to attend. You'll be meeting some friends of ours._ Moonwatcher pauses. _You already saw some of them in the future…_ She hesitates. _…Darkmatter showed you. The ones called Sundew, Blue, and Cricket._

Qibli continues, "And you told me there is a good future where Clay, Tsunami, Glory, and Starflight's dragonets are all friends here at the academy after these dark times. That tells me Darkmatter will fail. He will die. I want that future too, Moon, and I am willing to fight for it, Darkmatter or no Darkmatter." He takes Moonwatcher's front talons in his own and squeezes them gently.

Silverlight blinks away tears. _No one is fighting for anything_ , he thinks. _You'll all, die. I won't allow that. He's far too strong. That's why when the time comes, I'm going to kill him alone. You saw what happened with Umber. You've experienced first talon what he's capable of. And he doesn't even move from his fat backside._

 _I'm sorry for how I've been today you two. I really am!_ Qibli's mind sobs. _But I can't set this feeling aside._ He looks to Silverlight amidst a glare. _You've been far too close to Moon, Silver. I don't like it one bit!_

 _Well thanks for the apology, but that still does not explain why you are accusing me of loving Moon more than you. You're still jealous. I can tell. But I'm sorting this out tomorrow. Yucca needs me right now._ He pauses in his mind. _She's the only one who hasn't recovered yet. No one else wants to care as much as me._ He lowers his head in sadness, before disappearing to meet up with Shadowrain hearing their voices as he goes away. _I'll be back YuYu. I promise._

"Now look what you did Qibli!"

"Well, good! At least someone tells him right from wrong!" _Yeah, that's right Silver. Go away and leave us alone!_

He then hears Moonwatcher calling his name.

"Silver! Silver! Wait!"

Silverlight turns around and sadly raises his head to look at her, a trickle of a tear down his cheek. "Leave me alone Moon. Please. It's better that I don't hang around with you anymore."

"No! You don't have to keep away from me. Just ignore him. He's just being his stupid protective self as usual."

"You didn't, hear him? He told me to go away and leave you both alone."

"That doesn't mean you have to do as he says. He can't boss you around."

"It's better this way. I'm going to see Shadowrain. No one else conscious really cares about me." Before Moonwatcher could speak another word, Silverlight lowers his head and runs away. "Goodbye!"

 _Silver! Everyone cares about you! Don't say that!_

Silverlight gives one last look towards Moonwatcher and blinks away tears, before he disappears in the direction of the Adamantine Winglet.

* * *

Silverlight peers his head into Yucca, River and Tera's sleeping cave before nudging Yucca's hind with his snout a few times to wake her up. He just hopes the other two do not get disturbed when Yucca stirs.

"Yucca." He nudges her with his snout a few more times until she finally wakes.

"S-Silver. What, is it? Is something wrong?" She yawns then reverses, stumbling out of the cave straight into Silverlight's front as he rears back in surprise, backing up a few steps to give her space to stretch.

"Careful YuYu. You kinda surprised me there with your tail between my hinds."

"Sorry." She yawns again before stretching wide, and Silverlight can clearly see the bruising around her neck when she turns around to nuzzle him for the morning. "Why did you wake me?"

Silverlight kindly licks her cheek a couple times, then sits on his haunches amidst a smile. "Aren't you supposed to meet with Qibli this morning?"

"Qibli?" With the pause, Silverlight can tell she just remembers why. "Oh, yes. Of course. We both need to meet up with them in the Prey Centre, don't we?"

"Yes. And I'm afraid that may be the last I see you until tomorrow night. But this was all planned the other day."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you Silver." She lowers her head a little saddened.

"Oh don't worry. It all got sorted in the end. But let's make the time we have before meeting them worthwhile." They both head off twining their tails together towards the healing chamber, as Silverlight remembers what happened that day. _At least it is only for the weekend. After that, we can both be together again like nothing ever happened. But I wanted to be with you this morning, as we don't need to meet them until an hour from now._

* * *

Silverlight rushes to the infirmary after hearing news that Yucca has finally recovered from her unconsciousness. He has been waiting for this news since her attack two days ago, and wants to be the first one to see her out of his winglet. By the surprise on Clay's and Qibli's faces, Silverlight can tell they never expected to see him arrive this quickly. But within moments he is nuzzling Yucca as gently as possible, happy that she is smiling up at him.

"I'm so glad you're okay YuYu!" He does not expect her to speak because she is still groggy, so Clay casually checks her over including her eyes to see if they react in the light.

"Looks good to me. She just needs a little more rest," he states, looking at Silverlight before directing his gaze back to Yucca, checking how her neck feels. "Can you swallow Yucca? Does it hurt to? Blink once for yes or twice for no."

Silverlight watches her swallow as Clay feels around her throat looking in her eyes. He sees Yucca at the same time Clay does, blinking twice which relieves the pair of them, but he is most relieved. "That's great news Yucca!" He casually heads to Moonwatcher and hugs her. "Thanks Moon, for telling me she recovered."

"Silverlight! Step away! Step away now!" Qibli threateningly orders as he walks up to him.

"What is your damn problem Qibli?!" He pauses amidst a growl. "I was only thanking her for telling me the update to Yucca's well being!"

"I said step away!"

"Oh, right. So I can't even touch my best friend now?! All because of your bloody jealousy! And you wonder why I'm beginning to hate you being here! I can't stand being in the same chamber as you!"

"And I can't stand the sight of you!"

"Boys! That's enough!" Clay orders. "Both of you! Keep away from each other!"

"Don't worry! I plan to!" Silverlight darkly growls before turning himself to leave, but not before striking Qibli across the face with his tail.

"Silverlight! That was uncalled for!" Clay shouts. "I'll be asking Sunny to put that on your record!"

"Go ahead! I don't even care!" He glares at Qibli. "That Sandface there has been unruly towards me all week, but no one tells him off! Son of a bitch!"

"Take that back Silver! Take that back!" Qibli starts towards him, ready to attack, but Clay steps in his way. "Get outta my way Mr. Clay! I'm gonna pound that prick! He'll be sorry he ever got me mad!"

"Can't wait!" Silverlight smirks then heads away without another word.

"You wanna fight! Let's fight! I'll have more experience than you ever will, Silverblight!"

"Qibli!" Moonwatcher gasps and growls at him. "Stop!"

"Not until I get through his thick head! No one angers me and gets away with it! Especially not some unstable minded dragon as him! Mentally distuirbed dumbass FreakWing hybrid!"

Silverlight suddenly charges back and goes right up to Qibli's face despite Clay's best efforts to keep them apart. "Call me that again and I'll knock you out, Sandfreak!" Silverlight shouts.

"Sure. Heh. I'd like to see you try!"

"ENOUGH!" Clay bellows stomping the foot of his good leg into the cave floor.

"What is with you Qib?!" Moonwatcher cries, just looking at him. "What has Silverlight done to you, for you to treat him like this?!"

"He's near you! I can't stand it!"

"Yeah! So what!" Silverlight continues. "She's not yours just for you to be with and no one else! Sort your damn self out Qibli and grow up for moon's sake!"

"Silverlight! Go to Sunny's chamber this instant!" Clay orders. "You were not given news of Yucca's recovery just to come here and argue with another!"

"Tell that to him! He damn well started this!"

"I will not hear another word! Go!"

"Just so long as Sandbrat there keeps away from me!"

"I'll keep away from you, when you keep away from Moon! Why don't you go cry to your dad and leave us alone?!"

Silverlight goes to head off, but turns his glare back at Qibli by the entrance to the healing chamber. "I feel sorry for Queen Thorn, having to take in a spoilt SandWing commoner such as you. Shame you have nowhere else to go. Your family hates you, and both the king and queen have to suffer with your constant unwanted being."

"GRR! Now you've done it hybrid brat!" Before Clay and Moon can even stop him, he charges right for Silverlight and barges him out the chamber.

"QIBLI!" Clay bellows. _I can't… I hate fighting like this._

"I'll tear you to shreds for your impudence freak!"

"Try it!" He charges into Qibli and checks him against the cave wall, but before he can react he is grabbed round the back of the neck by Qibli's jaws and thrown down. Silverlight gets up and whacks him in the head intent on harm with his tail. He claws Qibli across the chest causing a roar of pain, but then Qibli kicks him in his bad leg knocking him down before standing on him and pinning him to the floor. Silverlight growls threateningly and tries freeing himself, but Qibli dangerously lowers his tail barb to his head; forcing his weight into his bad leg with his left hind foot; pinning down his tail with the right; holding down his head with his left forefoot and standing on his forearm with his right. Each place Qibli's feet are positioned, claws dig deep into flesh causing Silverlight to bleed and thrash about in pain.

"This is for your disrespect!" Unable to move, Silverlight hears a familiar voice as he sees the tail barb inch closer to his skull, giving him reason to try and get away.

"Get off him now Qibli!" Turtle commands.

"No matter how much you struggle, you'll never escape me!" Qibli continues ignoring the one ordering. "Every time you get better, I'll get better too!" Silverlight however is soon surprised when Qibli is suddenly barged right off him by Turtle as he glances to them. Turtle gives a threat display, flashing his scales and raising his wings amidst a growl standing defensively between them. Qibli moves a step forward, and Turtle does the same. "Back off!"

"So! The hybrid brat has you protecting him now!"

"Stop being a petulant SandWing Qibli! You nearly killed him in your anger! Control yourself!"

"Control myself? Tell that to him! He started all this mess by insulting me!"

"Yeah! Because of your stupid jealousy whenever he's with Moonwatcher! You most likely insulted him first! Do you not even care what he's been through, at all?! I came here to get checked over by Mr. Clay, not separate a nonsensical fight between the pair of you! And there's you ready to kill a dragonet younger than you! Blood red moons Qibli! What the hell is wrong with you?! Has Darkmatter got you under his damn wing, or are you turning into him?!"

Silverlight sees Qibli lowering his head in guilt for what he nearly did. "I'm, sorry. I don't know, what came over me!"

 _Bullshit! How dare you have the gall to apologise after what you did to me, Qibli?_ Silverlight thinks as he glares with hatred towards him. "Don't give me that Qibli! I know you haven't the slightest heart to apologise to me directly!"

"Shut up!" Silverlight then watches him direct his gaze somewhere else, causing him to do the same. That is when he sees Moonwatcher looking at him in sorrow for what Qibli had done, and she instantly heads to him to help him to his feet. "Moon! Why?!"

"What happened to your kind heart?!" She bellows before helping Silverlight into the healing chamber without another word.

"Moon? Moon!" He glares at her. "Grr! Fine! Only one way to settle this damn dispute! You better listen you two!" Silverlight turns his attention to Qibli, but knows Moonwatcher is glaring with absolute hatred at him for what he done. "We switch girlfriends! I get Yucca, so you both can finally be together!"

"Fine with me! But I doubt you'll give Yucca the care and attention you used to give me!"

"The weekend," Silverlight begins. "This coming weekend, we switch girlfriends!"

"Fine by me! The four of us will meet in the Prey Centre at dawn come the weekend! Deal?"

"Just to shut you up, I'll damn well accept your deal!" Silverlight agrees before they both continue to Clay.

As the atmosphere around them calms, Clay instantly checks over Silverlight, calling Qibli inside so he can do the same to him. Yucca turns her head away, and Silver knows she is crying silently for being of no use when he needed her the most.

* * *

Silverlight is with Yucca at the NightWing healing waters who seems to look worried, watching him step in and unsure if she should join him. His coaxing has no effect when he raises his wing and forearm in her direction after settling in the hot spring. He casually looks at her, trying to understand why she is acting worried.

"You'll love it YuYu. I promise. This is much better than the Winding Tail River. Very relaxing. It feels so good too. Please."

"I'll do it for you Silver. You're always so nice to me." She dips a claw in the water, then steps in one foot after another. Before Silverlight realises, she is resting her head on his shoulder and smiling once again.

"I love it when you smile Yucca." He starts licking her neck gently, minding where he knocks his snout as he wraps a wing around her. "I've waited to come in this hot spring with you by my side."

"But. You said we had to meet Qibli and Moonwatcher."

"I know. I'm sorry for lying. We still have around fifty minutes before we need to, but I wanted to spend this hour with you and no one else."

"Oh Silver. I love your surprises. You're always so mysterious." She rests her head on his shoulder again and closes her eyes. "This is so nice, being with you in the same spring. Back at home, we used to bathe in the oases of the desert, then covered ourselves with sand afterwards. And every evening, we always had sand baths."

"So that's why you always arrive at the library during closing time. Why your scales are always so smooth. Why you always smell like sand."

"I guess." She casually strokes him on his chest. "How do you always feel so soft?"

"Mud bathing. I really like it now. Sure. It's done the right way for my breed, but I mud bathe every few days now."

"You do seem like you really enjoy it. Just like this moment we are having together." She rests her head on his shoulder once more, and Silverlight does the same on hers. He closes his eyes the same moment she does, as they share each other's breath forgetting about the time.

* * *

"Silver! Silver! Where'd you go Silver?!" Shadowrain's recognisable voice shouts causing Silverlight to open his eyes and look in the direction of the infirmary.

 _Shadowrain. Why is he here?_ He then realises. _Oh crap! I forgot about the time!_ He nudges Yucca awake gently. "Yucca. Yucca."

She moans as she stirs, then opens her eyes in confusion. "S-Silver? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong darling."

 _Darling? We're not, mated Silver. We can't address each other like this. Not yet._

"I'm sorry. That just came out." _Yet? She said yet. That means she really does want a family with me. I knew our hearts were bound as one, the moment I first saw her._ "But we both fell asleep. We need to be going to the Prey Centre. We can't be late. Qibli will know something fishy is going on."

"Found you Silver! Found you Silver!" Shadowrain calls as he jumps and prances around behind them. "What are you doing with a SandWing in the same waters? Are you both…? Are you both, together?"

"Hello Shadowrain," Yucca begins.

"Strange SandWing knows my name. Strange SandWing knows my name!" Shadowrain acclaims as he bounces about in a hyperactive manner.

"Shadowrain, slow down." Silverlight sneaks a laugh as he climbs out, brushing his tail along Yucca's curves. "You're the reason I want children when I'm older. I treat you like my own child. You're always fun and happy!"

"Ooh! Silver loves strange SandWing, lots and lots and lots!" He jumps about cheerfully as Silverlight watches his every move.

"Yes, I do." He smiles, then positions himself to pounce, shaking his hips about like a cat does. "I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get you! Rargh!" He pounces and pins Shadowrain down gently, making him scream amidst a game. "I have my prey!" He pretends to eat him. "Om nom nom nom! Tasty Shadowrain! Om nom nom!"

 _I've never seen Silver play before. That was cute. Shadowrain brings out the playful side to him. I knew Silver would be the one for me._

Silverlight then tickles him, making him laugh before he calms down. "Now then Shadowrain. Meet Yucca."

"Hello Yucca. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too little Shadowrain."

"Silver! Are you alright? I heard a scream!" Turtle orders suddenly, as he arrives looking worried, then confused and scared when he sees him pinning down a dragonet younger than him.

"Oh, Turtle. Good morning."

"Let him go! You might be hurting him!"

"Everything's fine Turtle. We were playing."

"Playing?"

"Yes. Stop being such a worrywing. I'd never hurt Shadowrain."

"But, what are you doing here with Yucca? Shouldn't you be going to the Prey Centre right now? I came looking for you, to remind you, but when I went to your winglet, you and Yucca weren't there. Next I hear, Shadowrain is calling your name, so I _kinda_ secretly followed him here."

"Meanie SeaWing!"

"Now, now Shadowrain. You calling my name, actually made me realise about a little deal I made. Turtle following you was basic curiosity. He didn't think I remembered. You can understand that, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Turtle."

"Don't mention it," Turtle says.

Shadowrain turns to Silverlight. "But what did you need to remember Silver?"

"It might sound a little confusing to you but me and Qibli, we had an argument, then a fight, then we agreed to switch girlfriends for the weekend."

"But. You and Yucca belong together. Why did things go wrong?"

"It's jealousy Shadowrain," Turtle states.

"Jealousy? What's that?" Shadowrain questions.

"It's a feeling of strong dislike to someone, sometimes for being better than they are or looking better. In Qibli's case, he is jealous of Silverlight for being liked by more females than he is," Yucca answers so he could understand.

"That is silly."

"I know. But that's the reason behind their deal, and why they both had a fight and got hurt a few days ago."

 _Not exactly YuYu. He insulted me. So I insulted him tenfold back. That was the reason behind the fight. We both insulted, bullied and hurt each others' feelings._

"Anyway. Qibli and Moon are heading to the Prey Centre as we speak guys," Turtle reminds. "We should head them off there."

"Can I come too? Pleeeeeease!" Shadowrain pleads. "Please don't take me back there."

"Alright then. Hop on my little morsel." He smiles.

"Hey! I'm not food!"

"You sure were tasty though."

"Silver's being a monster again!" He laughs before hopping onto Silverlight's back as he crouches down for him. They all then head to the Prey Centre with Turtle going along with them.

* * *

Entering the Prey Centre as quickly as they can muster are Silverlight carrying Shadowrain, Yucca and Turtle. Silver can tell they all hope Qibli and Moonwatcher have not yet arrived, but running around chasing down prey are the two in question specifically, amidst a shrill cry of a juicy fat boar under threat. _Are we late? How long have they been here?_ He watches Moonwatcher finally pounce on then tear into its hide, as Qibli grabs a turkey before killing it, spotting another and hunting that one down.

Turtle casually heads over to Moonwatcher, to let her know they have arrived and that causes her to look in Silverlight's direction with crimson staining her jaws amidst a mischievous smile. _I, think I've arrived at a bad time._ Before he realises, Qibli glares at him holding the second turkey by its throat as it flaps around madly trying to escape his clutches, gobbling in fear, and in seconds he breaks the poor creature's neck with an uncomfortable 'snap' and dying cry, growling at him.

 _Damn you Silver! Keep away from Yucca! She's mine for the weekend!_ He plucks the feathers from his kill angrily frowning at him, and Silver can simply imagine Qibli wanting to tear him to pieces right now. He feels like nuzzling Yucca will cause issues, but at the same time wants to do that as a kind action before he heads over to Moonwatcher.

 _Jeez Qibli. We're only walking together._ Silverlight casually nuzzles Yucca his 'goodbye for now' gesture, making Qibli growl again as he witnesses.

 _SILVER!_ He maniacally starts tearing the turkey to pieces with his talons, glaring at him and grumbling, biting down on its flesh and shaking it around in a frenzy so more feathers fall around him as he growls like a savage wolf devouring its kill. He then just stares at Silverlight panting, still holding the dead turkey in his jaws, and making an enraged snort when a feather goes up his nostril. Steam rises from his snout, and he huffs out a large tuft of smoke.

Silverlight heads to Moonwatcher nervously but without question as she tears into her kill, before joining her while Shadowrain seems to shake on his back.

"They're scary! Qibli's manic! Moonwatcher's mad! Are they always like this in the mornings?"

"Well. A hungry dragon can be a monster, but it doesn't make them change Shadowrain. It's like when sharks have a feeding frenzy because they smelled blood. After their fill, they casually go away again like nothing even happened."

"O-oh."

"Here." He tears some flesh off the bone for Shadowrain to try. "Why not taste this, and see what you think about it?"

"Em. Mummy raised me to only eat fruit. Sorry Silver. It does look nice though."

"What mummy doesn't know won't hurt her, right? You can try a piece. If you don't like it, I'll understand."

"I won't get in, trouble if I do this?"

"Of course not! One little bite is all it takes." He tears off more flesh and takes a bite. "See. Nice and chewy! It'll make your jaws nice and strong." He watches Shadowrain take a small bite, but then gets a surprise when the whole thing disappears in his very jaws.

"Mmm!" He seems to rub his belly amidst his enjoyment, and licks his jaws.

"That's because you are half NightWing. They are carnivores. They eat meat." He looks to Qibli and Yucca, and to his surprise Qibli kindly offers her the other turkey he killed, like his frenzied behaviour earlier never existed. Moments later, Webs arrives carrying a fresh batch of fish from the ocean, and stores them in the bowls between ice blocks freshly frozen and carved into small cubes by IceWings that morning.

"Ah! Morning you five!" Webs kindly greets. "A little early for you isn't it? But it's very nice to see you up and atom as dawn breaks." He pauses. "Mr. Jambu and Ms. Greatness are returning with freshly picked fruit. See you later." He heads off down the corridors after placing the fish perfectly around and among the ice cubes.

"May I have another bite of that meat please Silver?" Shadowrain politely asks, waiting for Silverlight to tear off a little more for him.

"Of course Shadowrain." He rips off another chunk of meat for him.

"Thank you Silver." He kindly takes it from his talons and devours it without question, but then Jambu and Greatness arrive with a fresh batch of fruit. Shadowrain flaps his wings and dives right for the pile after it is placed with the large tarpaulin on the cave floor, knocking fruit everywhere. He reappears lugging a large watermelon away as Jambu and Greatness smile innocently at him.

"That's a new record Shadowrain. So nice to see you."

"Thanks Sir Jambu." He happily heads back to Silverlight, who sees Jambu and Greatness twine their tails and wrap a wing round each other before heading off down the tunnel. With one last look at Yucca eating the turkey with Qibli twining his tail round hers, he continues eating with Moonwatcher as though they had always been together.

* * *

It is later that day when Silverlight and Moonwatcher head to the mud pools for the late morning, twining their tails together and nuzzling. Stepping in the mud in unison with each other, they relax themselves before any other dragons arrive and intervene with the mood, then Moonwatcher rests her head on Silverlight's shoulder. Without hesitating, she starts stroking Silver on his lower belly under the mud.

"Moon! No!" He calms down his sudden tone. "Sorry. Not, yet. I don't want you getting touchy-feely with me. It's a little awkward for me right now."

"Sorry Silver. I thought you'd like it. I do that to Qibli in the mud first thing, every time we come here. It was just an, instant reaction to being together with you. I tried to relax you more."

"I'm sensitive there. It only feels right from Yucca right now. I've been with her longer, see."

"I understand. But, I kinda have been thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"About giving you a surprise. Qibli's done that for Yucca already. He's promised her about going to the Sand Kingdom with him. She's never been to Pyrrhia's SandWing tribe before, has she?"

"No. She hasn't. She had been talking about it to me in the past, about wanting to go there and visit."

"The thing is. I haven't seen them since the Prey Centre, so I'm kinda assuming he's taking her there right now." She pauses. "Mr. Webs' recent history class had you thinking about the old NightWing kingdom. Do you want to go there and see it for yourself?"

"Do I want to go there?! Yes please! I can't wait to study how it all looked and used to be like!" He pauses. "Not that I, really like history I mean, the geographical formations and how long it may have taken to be formed like it was and still is. That's what really intrigues me."

"Then aren't you glad that we have permission to go over there and view it?"

"Permission? We have permission!?"

"Well. Not exactly. I kinda managed to talk around it with the teachers the other day, but..."

"But what?"

"We need to have adult supervision."

"Oh great. That means I can't explore and get lost in the cave systems there. I love caves! I'm used to it here now, but my first week coming to this academy I was so amazed. I explored everywhere I could. I'd stay in mysterious caves for hours on end if I had nothing else to do. But new caves I've never seen before, is another feeling entirely."

"I'm sure you'll love it over there. I haven't explored the city like Turtle and Qibli have, though. That's why Prince Flare has asked for him to come with us."

"Prince Flare? I should've known he'd want to supervise us. He doesn't want me anywhere else out of his sight."

"Well. What would you expect from your personal bodyguard Silver? It is his job to keep you safe from harm."

"I know it's just, he doesn't have to go with us with Turtle. I mean, it's something special for me and you alone."

"The place is dangerous Silver. Darkmatter might try something. That's why Mr. Flare is coming with us. Turtle has been asked to join us, because he's been there with Qibli before and knows what might happen there."

"What could possibly happen there? The place is abandoned and barren."

"That's just the thing. They came back from there and said they felt a presence lurking around following them." They both then hear Turtle running towards their location, with Flare not far behind.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Turtle asks.

"Sure," they both reply in unison just when Flare appears wearing some strange looking armour that looked like it was made not long ago.

"We shall leave from the entrance cave just as soon as you all wear protective armour."

"Why must we wear armour? Wouldn't that weigh us down sir?" Silverlight enquires.

"It is necessary Silver. Something could happen any time, without you realising it. I made all the armour myself you know. Why do you think I specifically measured you the other day?"

"Oh. I understand." _It was kinda weird when he asked to measure me in class that day._

"This is not gonna save us from 'him' you know sir," Turtle replies.

"From whom exactly do you mean Turtle?" Flare interrogates. "My armour is skillfully crafted to withstand any weapon."

"Just, 'him'. I'm not saying his name. He'll haunt me again!"

"'Haunt'?" Flare repeats. "There is no such thing as ghosts, Turtle! Please save ghost stories for when we're gathered around a campfire later."

"Then it's just the right time to. You are a campfire!" Turtle's remark causes all three of them to just start laughing, but all Flare does is clear his throat.

"Yes. Very good little joke there Turtle. I'm very amused." _And Ms. Tsunami will be very amused when she hears that her little brother is a troublemaker, I am sure._ He glares at Turtle, then moves ahead of them all. "We don't want to waste anymore time. We are on a strict seven-hour trip. Your teachers want you back by dusk." He walks on ahead expecting the three to follow him close behind, and Silverlight knows he will not waste anymore time.

* * *

Flying through the sky has been a casual journey this far west, while they are still amidst the heat of the sand kingdom. Silverlight is amazed by the length and size of the desert as he has never seen one before well, not flown above one that is. He had seen the desert lands of Pyrus from the volcanic landscape when he climbed one of the volcanoes without permission, and did wonder what it would be like to live there away from the heat, but he never imagined it would be this sweltering despite the cool coastal breeze blowing from the south as they all fly by as far from the region as they could. Wearing the armour Flare made makes them sweat even more than they are already, and Silverlight still cannot understand why they have to wear it. There have been no attacks on them all this time, so Flare's cautiousness has been a little pointless. They veer left and there on the horizon, are the ruins of what used to be a massive and ancient-looking stone palace.

"What is that, Moon?" Silver asks.

"That is the former palace of the royal NightWing family," she answers. "Queen Vigilance was the last queen to live there, over two thousand years ago, before the NightWings abandoned this peninsula."

"Wow! It's amazing how it is still standing after all this time. But why did they abandon it?"

"Because of Darkstalker, when he killed his father Prince Arctic — for planning a genocide of the NightWings, I should add, so it was justified — after he tried overthrowing Queen Vigilance two thousand years ago," Moon says darkly. Turtle shudders as she explains what happened. "You remember the fragments of Darkstalker's scroll I mentioned before, how Peacemaker came to be and where the rest of the fragments are now. Well, Peril had said Starflight should let her burn the rest of it, but he refused."

"And now all that's left of Darkstalker is Peacemaker. So why don't the NightWings get a new queen, seeing as Ms. Greatness wanted nothing to do with being the new ruler?"

"There is no one left with royal blood to rule the NightWings anymore, or even wants to. Besides, we'd all love Queen Glory more than our own queen if we ever had one again."

"How can the rainforest sustain both tribes?"

"Well. The NightWings are all getting used to being omnivorous now. We like both fruit and meat, and cook enough meals with both to keep us all fed."

"That makes plenty sense, seeing as you are, well, so much healthier now." He glances at her huge hips and blushes all of a sudden. _She's so much more sexy too. I can understand why Qibli chose her to be his future mate. She's bigger and able to carry eggs now. That's why I know he'll never try to mate with Yucca. That_ _wouldn't be right_ _, seeing as he's_ _three_ _years older than her._ He looks to Moon again and blushes. _Moon. You're just so gorgeous now._ He pauses, thinking about Shadowrain. _Shadowrain's probably gonna be upset for the rest of the day. He wasn't allowed to come with us. I feel so bad leaving him behind._ Then he feels a strange tingling sensation, like he just passed through an invisible barrier. "What was that? What was that?!" He looks around at the other three, hoping they could give him an answer, but they just looked at him funny, even Flare. _Why does everyone look at me funny? Did they not feel it too?_

"Now then dragonets! We have reached our destination!" Flare calls to them, before diving down to the forest in the distance with the others following close behind.

 _They just set it aside like it never even happened._

"Just whatever you do, don't go near the stage!" Turtle cries.

"Stop with these ghost stories Turtle!"

"You don't know what Qibli and I had been through sir! He'll be there! He'll be watching! He'll be…"

Moonwatcher cuts in, "We get the point Turtle! Quit worrying!"

Turtle glares at Silverlight all of a sudden moments after they land. "Before you say anything Silver, I don't care if I'm a worrywing! The air here feels so cold and lifeless now!"

"Did anyone feel that weird feeling?! I don't like being ignor..!"

"EEEYAAAAHHHHH!" comes a blood-curdling scream, and then a huge male dragon with scarlet underscales appears on the run from something none of them can see. He constantly looks over his shoulder, then hides behind Flare and cowers. "KEEP AWAY!"

"What?!" all four of them exclaim at exactly the same time, just looking at the dragon trying to hide under his wings. They are strange in colour over the membrane from what Silverlight can see, a deep twilight, and a bunch of silver scales that look like stars. He inspects the strange dragon closely, noticing he has silver pink teardrop scales down his side, a silver pink coloured ridge, an old silver coloured nose and crimson claws, horns and spikes. Why does he look so strange? He has never seen any NightWings with colours like that before. He did not even understand why he had strange colours for a NightWing, and why his wings were not the same. For six years he had thought he was a NightWing, born with the arm wings because of a problematic development, but then he learned he was hybridised with a SpaceWing, and all his features, body type and colours came together like a jigsaw.

Silverlight notices gems coated with dirt and dust that are unable to gleam in the light; garnets connected with rubies on his horns and the same gems as an anklet around his right forearm ankle the same way, easily noticeable from a small distance when polished to perfection.. _Why does he have pure gems on him? Is he royal? I've only known royal dragons to wear gems like that in specific places to show off their power._

He looks around curiously, trying to find out why the NightWing suddenly ran to hide behind Flare. Is there a huge creature out there hunting dragons, or something more dire? But no words are spoken as he is too intrigued by what he sees looking at him through the trees. No one else seems to notice it is there, visible like a moonlight halo on a cloudless night. _A SkyWing? Is that a SkyWing?_ Before he could study it any further, it disappears into the shadows of the forest.

When the atmosphere calms, the NightWing rapidly looks around again taking a deep breath that ends with a sigh of relief when he knows nothing is after him anymore. "I am much obliged to have made your acquaintance upon your arrival. Something horrifying was chasing me!"

"Well. It seems we all have now calmed down. I propose you stay with us sir," Flare complies.

"Y-yes, of course. The more of us there is, the less chance we will be haunted by that, 'thing' out there."

"What, 'thing', do you mean by?"

"The ghost! It must have been the ghost!" Turtle cries. "'His' ghost, Prince Arctic. He's the one who haunts this place!"

"He's after me!" The NightWing stands real close to Flare, weak and fearful. "Please let me stay with you, as close as I can get to a guardian flame. Your holy fire will keep me safe from 'him'!"

 _He's acting a little suspicious. I'm gonna keep an eye on him. Maybe Silver and Moon think so too._

"I, guess you could, stay beside me."

 _Why can't I hear his mind?_ Silverlight wonders. _He's hiding something._ He sees Moonwatcher take off her bracelet and listen.

 _I'm sorry Silver. I can't probe into his mind. He has an impenetrable wall around it. I can't break through._

But before any of them could think why this dragon seems off, they follow Flare towards the crumbling palace.

* * *

The first thing Silverlight sees are the many caves nearby to the old NightWing Palace, and he is just dying to see them. He did not like the fact that they had to view the inside of the ruins first, with Moonwatcher leading the way through the many corridors and passageways so they don't get lost, but he actually quite enjoys it surprisingly. They come to a chamber able to fit two hundred dragons, with nooks and cubby holes amidst the rubble as far as the eye can see.

"Darkstalker showed me this place. It used to be a library. A really big one." Before Moonwatcher could continue, Silverlight heads to the nearest cubbyhole and carefully picks up a really old scroll. "Careful Silver! These scrolls are thousands of years old! They could crumble with the slightest touch!" But the scroll Silverlight handles never crumbles in his delicate talons. He carefully opens it up to see the words inside. _I forget. He helps out in the library at the academy. Starflight would've taught him how to handle the scrolls with care. These ones are no different._

"It's so amazing how they've survived in this place for so long! Thanks Moon, for bringing us here. I love your surprise so much." He rolls the scroll back up and returns it exactly where he found it. _I've always wanted to visit this kingdom. I really want to see the caves though. That's where the real geography lies._

"Silver!" Turtle begins. "Moon is walking ahead again with Mr. Flare and the other dragon!"

"Please give me a moment guys! I'll be right behind you!" He closes his eyes, thinking about Jade Mountain Academy's library and how different this one is, while their talon steps quieten to a whisper.

 _Silver. Catch us up. We're going to the throne room next. A long straight walk down the corridor, until you come to two huge doors._

 _Thanks Moon._ Then a chill surrounds him almost instantly, but not an icy one. One that has a hint of a warm hearted soul that used to live in the world. He can sense the kindness emanating from it. He feels it behind him, but when he checks over his shoulder he sees nothing. "Who's there?"

 _ **Danger! The strange one!**_ a bodiless voice speaks. _**He plots against you! Don't trust him!**_ Silverlight follows the sound of the voice with his head until he comes face to face with the SkyWing he saw earlier.

"I saw you in the forest! Who are you? Why are you here?"

 _ **No time! When the flame goes out, the ice will come! Keep the flare alive! He'll haunt you if you don't!**_

The SkyWing spirit disappears within moments.

"Wait! Come back! Who are you?!"

 _ **Meet me in a sacred place. I'll tell you then. The caves. Be cautious!**_

And in moments Silverlight is surrounded by silence. Thinking on what was said, he heads towards the throne room, however, an icy chill lingers in the chamber. Silver notices as he looks over his shoulder, seeing nothing but the shadows that remain.

It took around an hour for the main sights of the NightWing Palace to be seen and explored, hawk eyes constantly on the stranger they still have not learned a name from, if they even will. He is just being silent and paranoid, as Silverlight just stares in a trance at the beauty of the cave they all just entered. The cold rock underfoot; the many stalactites and stalagmites of varying size and shape, and the smoothness of all the walls. Just walking in this entrance chamber makes Silverlight feel like he is in a dream. But then the presence of the scarlet underscaled NightWing he still cannot read the mind of, brings him back to reality as though something dire is going to happen soon.

The SkyWing spirit's words still echo in his head, that this stranger cannot be trusted. Is he putting on the act of his paranoia? Does he plan to keep them apart? Why does he appear in the peninsula roughly when they do? Was he always here? Did he follow them? _A coincidence. He happens to be near where we landed as though he was here all along. Well I'm not buying it. Who is it he is working for? Why did not even Flare know or realise he was here, maybe even following us?_

"Please. I don't want these caves to be haunted," the stranger complains.

"Stop with all this petty haunted talk. Ghosts do not exist," Flare states matter-of-factly.

"You're wrong about that. They so do exist. Qibli even told me of an encounter he had. And I didn't cause him to say it either sir," Turtle complies. "I wasn't even _with_ Qibli when he had his encounter. I was in Darkstalker's prison."

"I hated him for it as well," Moonwatcher growls. "Trapping one of my best friends, just because he looked exactly like Prince Fathom."

"I never knew it was because of that. Why was Darkstalker so heartless?" Silverlight questions.

"Because he was used by others for their own gain, and it got to him."

"I can understand that. Being used is not fair or right."

"Of course, it doesn't help that his own queen tried having him assassinated too," Moon went on, "or that his father had been secretly planning with Queen Diamond to wipe out the NightWings all along, when they'd been fighting a war to protect him. I know I told you that Darkstalker killed Arctic, but I never told you why before. Darkstalker said his father's last words were 'I _do_ wish I'd been a better father. If I were, I would have strangled you the moment you hatched'."

"That's, um, disturbing." He changes the subject the moment he sees an underground waterfall. "WOW! So AMAZING!" Before anyone could react, he runs straight to the edge and lays down watching the falling waters plummet to the lake below. "How far do you suppose that goes?" He watches Turtle settle down next to him and look over the edge, before he starts poking at a rock to knock it off the edge. Both of them just curiously watch the object bound against the tight walls until it disappears from sight. A disturbing _**'sploosh'**_ soon echoes to their ears, as Moonwatcher tilts her head in frightening confusion.

 _That seems far too deep to be near. It's awfully far down. Why are you both so close to the edge? It could collapse at any moment!_

"That chimney's far too tight for me to dive down." He touches the other end with ease to prove his point. "Sure. It probably widens down there, but I'd get stuck up here first."

"We aren't asking you to dive down there Turtle. The water will be freezing. Please can you both back up from the edge?"

"What else will I find here?" Silverlight questions as he stands to his feet. "A deep chasm? Huge chambers? Long tunnels? Steep drops? I don't like those. Maybe a slide?"

"We'll never know until we explore."

"Bearing in mind that we have to get back by dusk."

"Back? From where?" the stranger asks. "Please don't leave me here!"

"It is none of your concern where we have come from stranger. Why did you come here in the first place, if you clearly have paranoia?"

"Looking for something. Someone. I came with my friends, and they just left me here."

"Then they clearly are not your friends."

 _Trying to use that card on us. I don't fool easily._

"Can we please find a way out of here? I feel like I'm being watched all of a sudden," the stranger acclaims.

"Watched? Don't be silly," Flare replies.

"It's true sir. I feel it too," Moonwatcher claims.

"I've felt it ever since we came here. It's Arctic's ghost! He's following us!" Turtle cries.

"I felt an icy chill in the library. I looked over my shoulder and nothing was there." Silver explains.

"Come to think of it. I have felt a chill in the air. But that could just be a cold wind passing through vents here. Are they _called_ vents in caves? I'm so used to the vents back home in my tribe."

"I think they're called skylights," Silverlight corrects. _I feel the cold chill nearby, but I don't see who it is they are talking about. I'm looking for an IceWing. Is he deliberately keeping himself hidden? Or is he not in the same tunnel as us? Why did I see the SkyWing spirit? Find a sacred place. He'll explain then._ He directs his attention to Moonwatcher. "Moon. Is there a sacred place Darkstalker used to go?"

"Why do you ask Silver?" Moonwatcher asks.

"No reason. Just wondering if there ever was a place he used to go."

"If you are counting where I saw him go when I followed him, there is a tree," Turtle says. "If that isn't sacred enough, then I'm not all that sure."

"Hmm. NightWings tend to class sacred as an area bathed amidst moonlight in a quiet area of their land. Is there anything like that here?" the stranger asks. "Maybe one of the chambers inside this cave system, bathed in moonlight from a large skylight where it shines from groundwater flow. I saw one of those in another entrance chamber before you four arrived. I recommend you go there."

"Which way was it?" Silverlight asks.

"Em. I'm not sure from here. Maybe down a nearby tunnel." A strange animal cry is suddenly heard somewhere in the caves, and the stranger quickly cowers behind Flare. "Aaaaah!"

"Stop being so paranoid! It was just an animal from outside." _I hope._ Silver thinks.

"That sound was too _close_ to be outside." The stranger cries.

"I think maybe we've been in these caves too long Moonwatcher." Turtle states.

"I guess we could, head back out." Moon agrees.

"But there's so much more to see!" Silverlight pleads.

"I think we should Silver, I mean…" Turtle leans in close to him and whispers, "...the stranger is so paranoid. If he screams any louder the caves will cave."

 _Maybe he plans to cause a cave in, and trap us inside. I've gotta stop him, somehow._ The stranger cowardly heads down a different chamber when that same animal cry is even closer to them.

"It's getting closer! Run!"

"I think I'm gonna do the same. I hate noises in dark places," Turtle complains before he follows where the stranger ran off to.

"Turtle! Wait! Don't rush off! You never know wh…" The tunnel ahead fills with a scream of horror. "Turtle!" Before Silver could think, Flare rushes off in Turtle's direction. He and Moonwatcher follow suit, worried about Turtle.

"Turtle! Where are you?!" Silverlight cries before turning down the path Flare took, and there in front of them, is an IceWing's ghost.

"HE'S HERE! HE WENT STRAIGHT _THROUGH_ ME! I feel cold, lifeless! My heart is stopping! Goodbye forever!"

Turtle suddenly faints, but no one else seems to notice the ghost, bleeding neon blue from his torso and mouth, constantly flowing but not staining the cave floor. Silverlight sees him clutching his belly with a grimace of excruciating pain, and then he suddenly feels close to vomiting after seeing the IceWing's entrails. He turns away trying to block it all out of his mind, but it just would not go away.

"Silver! What is wrong?! Are you ill?!" Moonwatcher questions in worry.

"He's…" He pauses, not wishing to continue. "I can't stand it! Keep him away!"

"Who?"

"The, g-ghost!"

"There is no ghost!" Flare shouts, but then he goes silent. Silver could hear him in his mind. _The, blood. The, gore. The lifelessness in his eyes! Frozen in pain! Why?_

Silverlight dares to look around, seeing Flare trembling as he slowly backs away all the way to the outside, with Arctic's ghost following him every step amidst a menacing grin. But where was the stranger? He came this way, did he not? _He left us! He left us in here, while he fled outside. The bastard coward! I can see the changing skies._ But before he realises, there is a terrifying noise from overhead that sounds like an earthquake — and then it hits him... "Ah!" ...a small rock on his shoulder. He looks up, knowing the worst is yet to happen. "CAVE IN! RUN!"

Moonwatcher disappears amidst a torrent of boulders as Silverlight drags Turtle away from the tunnel that leads into the chamber. "MOON!"

He turns his sights to where Flare was moments ago, but does not see him, just the ghost staring at him. When he sees Flare look like he was attacked, a rock crashes on his head and knocks him down. The last thing he sees is Arctic, now that he recalls what Moonwatcher told him about Darkstalker, before everything around him goes dark.


	19. Nighttime Shenanigans

**Chapter 18:  
Nighttime Shenanigans**

"...ver!" It is faint, but Silverlight hears his name being called as he tries to recover from what happened, opening his eyes seeing fuzzy bright light in front of him. "Sil..!" His eyes close as his surroundings go silent once more. "Silve … wake up Silv...!" The same voice, more clear.

 _Turtle?_ His consciousness still wavers.

"Plea… ...ke up Silver!"

"Tur-tle?" He tries to stand, but his head throbs in agony. "GAH!" He rests a talon on his head and feels blood trickling still. _Blood? What happened? Did something hit me?_

"Is it bleeding? Are you alright?! Say something Silver!"

"It, hurts. It hurts so much!"

"Lay back down again! I have something that'll help!"

"What, exactly can help?" Silverlight stresses but lays down regardless hoping his head stops throbbing, seeing Turtle reaching into his pack. _Why is there blood from my head? Where's my headguard? What physically can help with this constant head pain? Where's Flare? Where's Moon? How did the cave in happen?_ Silverlight constantly questions in his head. _I can't hear them. Why can't I hear them?!_

 _I know I put it in here. Where is it?_

 _I still have the ability. I still hear him. But the others. Why can't I hear them?!_

"Aha! Found it!" Turtle heads to him carrying something in his talon. "This will not hurt one bit Silver." Silverlight feels him place something cold on his head and roll it about.

"Ah! Cold!" He pauses, feeling something happening to his body. All his aches and pains just start to go away. "Huh? What, is it?"

"It's a rock I enchanted to heal aches, pains and injuries ages ago. It was mainly for myself when I rest my wings after a long flight or swim, but it works on any dragon. I used it on Prince Winter before, to heal his wounds."

"That does feel, so much better. Thanks Turtle."

"Can you stand?" Silverlight slowly stands to his feet, and then soon worries when he still cannot hear Moonwatcher's or Flare's minds,

He has never seen a SeaWing light up their scales this much. Sure, he remembers that Jet flashed something at Yucca two years ago when she pinned him, but he has never seen any SeaWing light them up in the dark.

 _Yucca. I hope your time with Qibli is better and safer than this._

 _Silver! Help!_

 _Moon? Moon! Where are you?!_

 _I'm trapped! My leg is stuck! Help me!_

 _How can we get to you? We don't know where you ended up. Are you alright?! Please be alright!_

 _I'm alright but when the cave in happened, I tried to back away. I'm behind a wall of boulders. I, lost the bracelet with the Skyfire stone from Turtle. I can hear you, I can't hear Turtle or Flare. Are they with you? Please say they're with you!_

 _Turtle's with me. He healed me. But I can't hear Flare. He looked like he was being attacked, but I was knocked unconscious before I could figure it all out, and who or what was attacking him. Turtle is unscaved, but if I didn't move him away…_

 _Turtle would've stayed alive due to his spell, but thank you for doing that anyway. Sorry for interrupting._

 _It was instinct Moon. I pulled him to safety._

 _I understand. Please find a way to me. I don't recommend moving the boulders, things might get worse._

"Come on Silver," Turtle speaks up. "We need to find a way to Moon." Turtle stays ahead of Silverlight, expecting him to follow as he lights up the many passages in search of another way into the chamber from the other side.

"Why can't you use your magic to clear the boulders?"

"That would cause risk for another cave in. So no thank you."

"But! We're going away from Moon. She may be hurt!"

"I am aware of that. But we have to find another route round. It's too dangerous to mess around moving boulders. I'm just glad the cave in got rid of Arctic."

"I could not stand seeing him like that! Blood pouring out and guts hanging down." He seems to gag just by the thought of it, but Turtle stops in his tracks and looks to him. _Where is it he went? I remember seeing him staring at me. How long was I out? He must have got bored or something._

"You, you saw him! For real! And you weren't horrified!"

"I don't wanna see him again. Too gruesome. I don't scare that easily when it's something I'm not afraid of." _Why would anyone be afraid of ghosts? All they are, are lost spirits trying to ask for help. And I would help all of them if I could. If they turn out to be malicious, I'd keep away._

 _No one can really tell if a spirit is good or bad Silver. Prince Arctic is one such spirit. He plotted against those who protected him when he was alive. Someone like that is just, evil in my scroll._

 _He just wants someone to help him Moon. Everyone who is evil can still change. It's just figuring out a way to do it._ Silverlight is soon looking at the SkyWing ghost from before, who has appeared before the pair of them though only Silverlight can see. The spirit points in a specific direction, as though it knows something.

 _ **That way. You'll find her there.**_

"What? Is Moon that way?" Silverlight asks.

 _ **The NightWing you came with, yes. She's special.**_

"Silver? Who are you talking to?" Turtle questions as he tilts his head in confusion at Silverlight.

"The, SkyWing in front of us."

"What SkyWing? Silver? There is no SkyWing here. No SkyWings ever came to the old NightWing Kingdom."

"Then explain why I can see one." _I know why I can see you SkyWing. You're a spirit. Why did you come here?_

 _Carnelian? Silver? Is it Carnelian?_

 _I don't know, Moon. But they are pointing to where you could be trapped. I'll try and coax Turtle to go this way. We'll get to you. I promise!_

 _ **Be careful. The cold one waits there. He waits, for her to...**_

"Turtle! This way!"

"Are you sure?"

"I can feel Moon's mind in my own. I'm following my instinct. Something's gonna happen!" _Can a ghost still come back to life?_

 _No Silver. Why do you think that?_

 _Arctic's waiting for something. He's waiting where you are! I think he plans to do something, to you Moon. I hope not. I want to trust him._

 _ **I will go with you,**_ the SkyWing spirit assures, and Silverlight sees it following them as they head down the passageway. Moments go by, and Silverlight feels a cold chill in the air gradually increase. As he enters an area with Turtle and the SkyWing, he sees Arctic just staring down reaching towards a shadow before him.

 _Moon? Is that you I can see?_ He sees the shadow move its head to him, and then Turtle's scales brighten up the area clarifying that it is indeed Moon, with her hind leg trapped under a boulder right beside the collapse.

"Silver? Turtle? You found me!"

"Moon!" He rushes to her aid. "I'm so glad we found you!"

"I couldn't, do anything to help you Moon. I feel useless."

"Don't be Turtle. You fainted. There's no way you could have helped."

"We need to get this off of you." He directs his gaze to the SkyWing. "Thank you." Then he glares at Arctic without question. "And you, keep away from Moon!" What Silverlight sees next surprises him, as Arctic performs sign language.

' _ **But, I want to help.'**_

"No you don't! You want to claim her body as a vessel for yourself!" Arctic shakes his head, looking a little hurt, and backs away. "I wanted to trust you, but I just can't."

"Silver? What is there?" Moonwatcher asks in worry.

' _ **I would never put any harm on a dragonet,'**_ Arctic's sign language speaks again. ' _ **She needs help.'**_

"Arctic is there Moon. He plans to take your body."

' _ **SkyWing. Explain. I don't want her.'**_

The SkyWing then speaks for Arctic as he continues to use sign language as the only means to communicate. _**He doesn't wish to claim or harm your friend Moon, Silver as they call you. He waits for the one called Foeslayer. His love that he misses. He can't pass on until he sees her again.**_

"Then why speak in riddles about why he is here?"

 _ **The only way I could at the time. Time is a virtue. I'm using every ounce of my soul to reveal myself to you. I've held out this long, because of the place that is sacred here. It is near. Everytime I disappear, I reappear there.**_ Silverlight seems to notice that the SkyWing is beginning to fade again. _**Time, it waits for no one. You'll see me again.**_ And without another word, the spirit disappears again. _**Find me at that sacred place. I'll wait for you there.**_

"Wait!" Silverlight cries, but he does not receive a reply.

"Silver? What is going on? Who were you talking to? A ghost?"

"A SkyWing ghost, yes. I don't know who they are."

"Are you sure it isn't Carnelian?" Moon asks.

"No. I can't tell. I don't know what Carnelian really looked like, or her scale colours."

"Carnelian had red and orange scales, war scars over her body, and a heartbroken face." She pauses. "Oh, why did she have to die?" Moon continues, but soon goes silent when her tears fall.

"We must get her out of here Silver," Turtle begins, before heading to the boulder Moon's leg is trapped under. "Can you help me move this so she can slide her leg out please? And don't ask me to use a spell. I won't do it." _I, can't use any spells here. He enchanted the entire area to stop me from doing that. I would if I could Silver. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner._

"Now I understand," Silverlight states, before heading to the boulder as well, ready to roll it off of Moonwatcher's leg in the least painful way possible.

"This will hurt Moon, but please try and slide your leg out from under the boulder," Turtle conditions, then both he and Silverlight push the boulder with all their might amidst Moonwatcher's cries of pain. When she slowly slides out her hind leg and moves further away, the boulder is rolled back into place. Turtle instantly goes to her, and after taking out his small rock from before, carefully rolls it over her injured leg. "That should do it Moon. Can you stand?"

"Thanks, Turtle." She stands to her feet as though her leg was never injured in the first place. She looks around. "But where's Prince Flare and the stranger?" she asks.

"We haven't seen them since the cave-in," Turtle sighs.

"And I still can't hear Flare's thoughts," Silver adds. "I think something terrible has happened to him."

"Where was he?"

"He was outside, where the stranger went."

"That seems very suspicious. Like he knew the cave in would happen."

"You don't mean to say the stranger was out to kill us, do you?!" Turtle shouts.

"It's the only explanation. Neither me nor Silver hear his thoughts, because somehow he conceals them from us. A mysterious cave in, and Flare's disappearance. It seems he planned all this in advanced."

"I am certain Darkmatter is behind this! Everyone close to me, just like the other night! Damn him!"

"Why is Flare close to you?"

"He's my bodyguard Turtle. Somehow he knows Darkmatter has been after me. So when he came here that day, the first thing he wanted to do was protect me from Darkmatter."

"I see."

"Where could Flare have gone?" Moonwatcher changes the subject. "If he's in trouble, we need to get to him, fast."

"The SkyWing might know another way out," Silverlight assures.

"But, we could just go back the way we came, right?" Turtle acclaims.

"And back the way we came is too far from Flare." Silverlight conditions, before descrying a bracelet that is Moonwatcher's. He heads to it for collection, then returns it to her as she nods in gratitude. Amazingly, the bracelet still has the Skyfire stone welded to it.

 _ **Silver! Find me! Follow my voice!**_ the SkyWing calls to him.

"I hear him! This way!" He quickly heads off ahead before disappearing down the tunnel, though Moon's thought he hears in his mind.

 _I don't understand. Who is he meaning? I heard nothing. Why is it, only Silver hears it and not us?_ Silverlight looks behind himself, seeing Turtle and Moon following where he went but he would not stop, not until he found the SkyWing ghost again. _Come to think of it, he saw Arctic's ghost before any of us did. Is that another of his abilities? The ability to see the lost spirits unable to be free, until something is done that they regret not doing before they died. I need to figure this all out, and I know I sound like Qibli, but I wish he was here with us. He'd know exactly what to do with this situation._ Her thoughts end with an abrupt silence, as Silverlight continues towards the voice that he hears knowing Moonwatcher and Turtle are following him close by.

 _I promise I'll figure this out Moon. I promise to find Flare safe and sound. I promise we'll get out of here, but finding that SkyWing is more important right now. We'll learn who they are too. I just hope it's not too far away._ He continues down a narrow passageway only just big enough for one dragonet, hoping very soon he will meet that SkyWing in its full bodied form. All the times it appeared to him, he only saw it's head and upper torso, not enough to find out if it's Carnelian or not. Sure, the voice is nothing like he has heard before but still, he needs to know who they are. He has so many questions he needs to ask them.

* * *

Entering this place did not take as long as Silverlight thought it would, only a few passageways away from the chamber they were in a short while ago. But as he arrives he sees the SkyWing relaxing in the large hot spring with its back to him, surrounded by walls all around flowing wet with petrifying streams. The water falling there, makes everything behind look completely made out of stone, in beautiful carved patterns like a fine claw made them. Silverlight heads to a wall and touches it, feeling it as smooth as his very underscales and quite warm while it pours over his arm wing unhindered. Did all this fill the hot spring? Or is it filtered with a geyser? The chamber is huge with a tall ceiling dripping with petrified stalactites far above, and a skylight that reaches out into the open. _This kingdom has to be volcanically active deep underground. This is a hot spring, and it looks like it is fed by a geyser. All this mineral water comes from groundwater flow as well. Down here is warm, but up there may be colder._

"Silver! Wait for us!" Moonwatcher calls.

"In here guys." He hoped they heard his voice and soon enough, they both walk in one after another.

"Wow. This place is amazing."

"I'm getting a very spiritual vibe here. I feel a presence."

"You're pulling my hind Moon," Turtle jokes.

"No it's true. I feel something in this exact chamber. They're in the hot spring right now. I just, don't see what it is." _I never felt this presence before. Maybe we are in fact very close to a sacred location._

The SkyWing looks up towards Silverlight and the other two with him. "Silver. Glad you could make it." He points his huge wing to the other two. _**They don't see or hear me like you can, do they?**_

"No. I'm afraid not. They think I'm crazy, talking to something that isn't there."

He turns his gaze to them as he turns his body half round. _**For some reason deep down, I feel like I know them. Not because I've seen them already today, but because I … I feel, her. It was the same feeling when I first saw them, but I don't feel her with you Silver. Why is that?**_

"Who do you mean?"

 _ **Carnelian. The one I used to know, personally, before I … I died. Why don't I feel her living presence anymore? I miss her.**_

"This is a little saddening but … she, died." Silver sees the SkyWing look down to the spring, thinking he is crying, but he rises and walks out much to his surprise. This is the first time Silverlight has seen this SkyWing's entire body in all his masculine divinity, with a scar across his throat. At the same time, his features begin to show in the eyes of his friends, seeing as their reactions turn a little shocked and surprised.

"What, happened to you?"

 _ **Murdered, by a dark queen when I was about your age.**_ He sits down on the edge of the spring, seemingly waiting for something to happen, or jump out or anything. Silverlight could not understand what he was expecting to go down in that hot spring. _**Better stay back. Here it comes.**_

"Here what comes?" As soon as he questions, the floor beneath his feet starts to rumble ever so cautiously, getting stronger every second. "What is, going on?"

 _ **Please. Stay back. They can be very dangerous if you are too near. But beautiful to watch at the same time.**_

Moments later, a powerful huge jet of boiling hot water shoots up from the spring and through the skylight in seconds. "Whoa!" Silverlight exclaims as he backs up in surprise.

"You're not, Carnelian?" Moonwatcher suddenly questions when the geyser recedes, but she soon goes silent as her tears begin to fall.

 _ **Carnelian. I miss her so much.**_

"How did you know Carnelian, SkyWing?" Turtle asks.

 _ **Me and her, we were best friends. We were gonna have a future together, with our own dragonets. I've been dead far too long now. I couldn't see her. I couldn't be with her.**_

"What, was your name mister?" Silverlight asks.

 _ **Skylark. We both had names for our dragonets you know, before we were even mature. Sky for our first daughter, Jay for our first son.**_

"Dedication and true love." _If only I was like that with Kina._

 _Naming our dragonets before we even have them. It never crossed my mind or my futures with Qibli._

"Em. Skylark. May I ask for some assistance?" Silverlight questions.

 _ **Assistance? Am I really able to help you? I mean, I couldn't help myself. Lian used to always straighten my mind when I felt close to my breaking point. She had this, this way with words.**_

"We need another way out of here."

 _ **Yes. The entrance to that chamber you was in from the outside is also blocked.**_

"I also have another question. Do you know what happened with Flare?"

 _ **I'm afraid he is far from help. I'll take you to him. Follow me.**_ Before they could question any further, Skylark disappears through the wall before them, much to the confusion of Silverlight and the others. Moments later, Skylark pokes his head through the wall. _**Oh. Sorry. I forgot you cannot pass through walls. There's a huge entrance under the water's surface. Not too deep. Better hurry. The next geyser will last longer.**_

Without further ado, Turtle is the first one to swim under, but Moonwatcher seems a little worried she might not make it in time. "Moon. I'll go with you. There's plenty of time." He coaxes her in and under, then holding their breaths they follow the light from Turtle. Silverlight lets her go first, but then he feels the water heating up rather quickly. _Oh no! The geyser. If I don't get out, I'll boil._ He rapidly swims through the entrance with a struggle, trying to get away as fast as possible. Nicking his arm wing he only manages to raise his head above the surface before he blacks out when the water boils around him.

* * *

Slowly his surroundings reveal themselves, his friends looking at him in concern, Skylark unable to do anything but watch. When did he make it out of the water? Last he remembered he was boiling alive, unable to get out. At least he was not at the point where the geyser shoots up, but he still felt the heat around him as it did. "What, happened?"

"You blacked out Silver," Moonwatcher begins. "We had to haul you out of the boiling water. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I don't, know. I feel something, but I don't know where." He slowly stands to his feet, but the moment his tail touches the cave floor, he cries in agony. "GAH! My tail! It hurts!"

"Give it here. I'll fix it," Turtle offers before taking out his stone and rolling it gently over Silverlight's tail when he painfully curls it towards him.

"You shouldn't have let me go first Silver," Moon complains. "The gap was big enough for us both."

"But, I was being a gentledragon. Ow." He soon feels better after a few moments. "Thanks Turtle." He pauses, then suddenly remembers the dragons from another continent Moonwatcher mentioned, and he says, "So Moon. Who and what exactly, are the Pantalan dragons and Pantala? Where is Pantala? How did you go there? Who came with you? I'm really curious."

"Pantala is another continent to the west of Pyrrhia," Moon says. "Nobody really knew about it until about three years ago — other than a NightWing called Clearsight who went there about two thousand years ago to start a new life — when Qibli and I went there with Peril, Turtle, Tsunami, Kinkajou, a SandWing animus called Jerboa II and a SilkWing called Luna."

"A SilkWing?" Silver asks. "What's that?"

"One of the three tribes of Pantala. HiveWings and LeafWings are the other two." She pauses. "When we arrived on Pantala, we found the continent was on the verge of war — the LeafWings, a small group called The Chrysalis, a HiveWing called Cricket, and two other SilkWings, Luna's brother Blue and their friend Swordtail, were going to try to take out Queen Wasp to achieve peace on Pantala.

"Of course, my friends, me, and Jerboa II agreed to help them after we learned of the Pantalan situation," she went on. As Moonwatcher tells the story, the memory plays out in her mind, and Silverlight decides to pay attention to it as much as he is to her words. "Blue and Luna wanted there to be peace between the SilkWings, HiveWings, and LeafWings, so we realized we'd have to defeat Queen Wasp for that to happen.

* * *

Although he knows he is still in the same cave, Silverlight realizes that he is now within Moonwatcher's memory, which appears to be the end of the conflict with the HiveWings. It feels as though he is witnessing it through Moonwatcher's eyes rather than his own, like he is really there amidst the chaos of dragons fighting.

"Don't ever give up!" Belladonna roars. She is fighting off a troop of HiveWing soldiers with Sundew, Hemlock, other LeafWings, and a few SilkWings, including Swordtail and Io. Lady Jewel was even here, with the older HiveWing prisoners who Wasp couldn't control either, who Jewel had freed from prison to aid in this battle. "We are few in comparison, but we can overthrow them!"

A bit of a ways from them, Tsunami is holding off other HiveWings with Turtle, Anemone, Winter, and Lynx. Some of the HiveWings have been incapacitated due to the IceWings' frostbreath, but are still shouting in Queen Wasp's voice. " **Destroy them!** "

"Death to Queen Wasp!" Hemlock shouts as he drives his claws into a brainwashed HiveWing soldier's neck. "Don't stop now — Queen Wasp will fall today!"

" _ **Destroy**_ **the LeafWings, the traitors,** _ **and**_ **the foreigners** ," all the soldiers bellow in Queen Wasp's voice as the HiveWing queen cuts down a LeafWing rebel. " **Leave** _ **no**_ **survivors! Take** _ **no**_ **prisoners! Not** _ **even**_ **the escaped flamesilks! Destroy** _ **all**_ **who oppose** _ **me**_ **! Show** _ **no**_ **mercy**!"

"Qibli!" Moonwatcher cries. "We're outnumbered!" _How are we going to win this battle?_ she thinks.

"Just stick to Belladonna and Hemlock's plan!" Qibli shouts. _I just wish I knew how we're gonna get to Queen Wasp,_ he thinks. Moonwatcher looks at him, having heard his thought. _She's surrounded by all her brainwashed soldiers! It's as if she knows she's our target._

" **Death to the LeafWings**!" a soldier roars in Wasp's voice as he rushes towards Sundew. " **First to die will be the** _ **LeafWing**_ **who helped steal The Book of Clearsight! And then my cousin, for betraying our tribe and freeing those who cannot be taken into my hive mind!** "

"SUNDEW!" Willow roars. She tackles the HiveWing and drives her talons into his neck. "Pay attention!"

" _Don't_ tell _me_ how to fight Willow!" Sundew roars back. "Just stay _out_ of my _way_ and let me _do_ what I do _best_!" _I've been fighting since I turned two!_ she thinks. _I know_ more _about killing HiveWings than you_ ever _will! Argh! Sometimes I wonder why I love her the way I do!_ She spins around and rakes her claws through an attacking soldier's throat just to prove her point.

"How are we going to win?" Kinkajou screams. She spits venom in the face of a HiveWing when she gets dangerously close, and feels regretful about it as the soldier screams in pain. _Oh three moons. When Moon told me about a new continent, I didn't think I'd be fighting for my life again! I hate this place! Too many zombified dragons!_

 _I'm sorry Kinkajou,_ Moonwatcher thinks. _I didn't know Pantala was going to be like this. I never had any visions about Pantala before we arrived. This power is useless!_

"MOON!" Qibli roars. "Watch out!"

"No!" Luna cries. "Moon!"

"Moon!" Turtle yelps.

"MOON!" Tsunami roars, as she ends another HiveWing's life. "Queen Wasp is…!"

The fighting seems to stop as Queen Wasp tackles Moonwatcher, who cries out in horror as she stares up into the queen's black eyes. Wasp is much more terrifying up close than Moon could have ever imagined.

 _I'm going to die. This is it._

 _Goodbye Qibli._

 _Goodbye Kinkajou._

 _Moon! No!_ Kinkajou cries in her head. _This can't be happening! Can't anyone do something?! Please, I don't want to lose my best friend!_

Moonwatcher closes her eyes, ready to accept her fate. There are no immediate futures she sees where she survives this.

"Any last words, dragonet?" Queen Wasp snarls. She lowers her exposed fangs to Moon's throat, thinking about tearing it out then proceeding to kill everyone else. "You're supposed to see the future," she hisses, "so tell me, why didn't you know your life would end at my talons? Are you not as powerful of a seer as Clearsight was in her time?"

"Hey," a voice says from behind Queen Wasp. "NOBODY hurts MY friends, not EVEN some TYRANT. Get AWAY from MOON. NOW."

 _Is that really…?_ Moonwatcher begins to think.

Queen Wasp looks back over her shoulder just as fiery talons swipe through the air. Within a moment, all Moonwatcher can smell is burning scales, and all she can hear are Queen Wasp's screams. The HiveWing drops back as Peril takes a step away from her. Moonwatcher is the first to see Wasp's chest smoldering where Peril's claws tore through it, as she lies on her back, gasping for air.

"Bested by … a foreigner…" Queen Wasp groans. "H … ow…" she gurgles. "…is this … possible?"

"You aren't the first tyrant I've helped stop," Peril snarls. Moon remembers how Peril was responsible for Queen Ruby being able to defeat Scarlet not even a few weeks ago.

"I will … be ave…" Wasp begins.

"You will be nothing!" Peril cuts her off. She swipes her talon across the queen's throat. The smell of smoldering scales intensifies as Wasp lets out a final dying breath, not even screaming.

As Qibli and Jerboa help Moonwatcher up, she notices all the fighting has stopped. The previously brainwashed HiveWing soldiers have returned to normal and have stopped to grieve their fallen, in spite of the angry LeafWings surrounding them with members of The Chrysalis.

"It's over," Luna says. She looks at Moonwatcher, who is still feeling very shaken by what just happened. She has not felt that close to death ever since the Battle of Jade Mountain. "I knew you would save Pantala, Moon. I just knew you would."

"I guess I did but … I didn't expect to almost die in the process."

"Moon!" Qibli cries. "You're bleeding!"

"It's just a scratch." Moonwatcher smiles. It did hurt a little, but that isn't surprising. Wasp's claws _were_ pretty sharp. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not taking the chance," Turtle says. He takes out his enchanted rock and rubs it across where Wasp clawed Moon. She feels it healing her scratches and within a minute, the area feels good as new. Turtle sighs when he's finished. "Alright. There." He looks around. "But what now? Wasp is dead. Does that mean the HiveWings can get along with the LeafWings again?"

"Not by a longshot!" Belladonna hissed. "Not after what Wasp did to us. I'm willing to rebuild our relationship, but it's going to take time for us LeafWings to forgive the HiveWings."

"But who is going to be the queen of the HiveWings and SilkWings now?" Cricket asks. "Nobody killed Queen Wasp in a royal challenge."

Moonwatcher's ears droop. _Oh, I hope this doesn't go how it did on Pyrrhia, with the SandWings' war. Pantala's era of peace is only just starting. I don't want it ruined by another war already._

"My daughter Jewel and I have been secretly talking that over for years, little NightWing," a stern, but calm voice says. Lady Scarab comes up to them, with her relatives at either side of her. "We knew Wasp's reign wasn't going to last forever. We knew somebody would kill her eventually, even if it wasn't any of us in a royal challenge, so we agreed about fifteen years ago that if something did ever happen to Queen Wasp and it was not at any of our talons, I would be the next queen of the HiveWings and SilkWings. However, if the SilkWings want to choose their own queen, I will not object."

"Your Majesty," Blue says. "I, um, don't think Queen Monarch had any heirs left. It wouldn't feel right for a SilkWing who's not related to her to rule our tribe." He begins to bow, thinking, _At least Scarab will be a good HiveWing queen_. "I think I can speak for all the other SilkWings when I say, I support you being the new queen of our tribe." Moon notices the other SilkWings nodding and bowing before Lady … Queen Scarab. She then notices all the HiveWings beginning to bow as well.

"Cricket," Queen Scarab says.

"Your Majesty? How do you know my name?" Cricket asks.

"That's simple. You're my great great granddaughter." Scarab smiles at her.

"W-What?" Cricket blinks twice. "I've … always been of royal blood? Why didn't Katydid and my dad tell me one of them is related to a queen?"

"They did it for your own protection." Scarab explains. "I told them to never let it be known that one of my descendants had a dragonet not poisoned by Wasp to suffer her mind control. If my niece had found out, Wasp would have killed me, then gone after your entire family."

Cricket laughs and looks at Blue. "Well, Blue. You'd better get used to calling me Princess Cricket now," she jokes. "My great great grandma's a queen! Oh I can't believe it!"

Sundew looks to her talons and Blue notices.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just … who is going to rule our tribe?" she grumbles. "Wasp killed Queen Sequoia and all of her relatives as well."

Moonwatcher looks to Willow when she comes forward.

"You're going to think I'm crazy Sundew, and I probably am," Willow says, "but what about your parents? They've led us all for the past decade after our previous leaders passed … they were like a queen and king to us the whole time, and we wouldn't want anyone else leading us now."

"You want us to be the queen and king of the LeafWings?" Belladonna gasps. "I never even — I mean, we're not related to Sequoia at all that we know of, so I never once thought about it!"

"We'll gladly accept," Hemlock interrupts. He nods at Belladonna, who thinks about it for a second, then nods in agreement.

"Long live Queen Belladonna and King Hemlock!" the LeafWings bellow, at the same moment the HiveWings and SilkWings bellow, "Long live Queen Scarab!"

"Alright, alright," Peril snaps. "Where's MY thank you? I saved Moon's life and nobody even said anything to ME!"

Moon reaches out to touch Peril on the shoulder, remembers her firescales and pulls back.

"Peril. Thank you." She smiles at Peril. "We couldn't have defeated Wasp without you."

* * *

The memory soon disappears from Silver's mind, and although he suspects there could have been more to it, no manner of constant attempts to go back there would work for some reason. But then he hears Moonwatcher calling his name desperately, like he had been lost to them only moments ago.

 _Huh? It happened, again._

"Silver? Silver!" He shakes his head and realizes Moon is shaking him powerfully. "You spaced out. What happened?"

"Sorry. Your memory. My mind transferred there for a little while. Just like before."

"Just like with Highrise."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Did you forget I was there too?"

"Oh, yes. You were."

"But anyway, back to your other question. We flew there with Luna and Jerboa II, but it was Luna who showed us the way, and told us to keep up."

"Must be a beautiful place. I'd like to go there sometime."

"Pantala is very beautiful, and now that there will be no more bloodstained soils, its beauty can return."

 _Just like you always are Moon._ He is soon distracted from Moon's beauty when he hears a distant thundering down the tunnel. "Huh? What is that?" He speeds on ahead in curiosity towards the sound.

"Silver! Wait!" Moon calls before chasing after him.

"Oh well. Guess I better speed up too," Turtle complains.

 _ **Be cautious Silver. You're heading towards something dangerous,**_ Skylark cautions.

"Dangerous? Like what?" Within moments he skids to a stop when the cave floor disappears before him, and the thundering sound seemingly deafening to his ears as it falls right beside him from the river. "WOW! Underground waterfall! Awesome!" _How does the hot spring not empty with that huge waterfall here?_

"You found an underground waterfall? I never even heard it," Moon acclaims as she stops beside him.

 _ **The sacred place is down there, and also your way to Flare. Please, follow me,**_ Skylark states, before floating down there without any hindrance. Turtle appears next and before anyone could stop him, he dives in the river and over the falls.

"TURTLE!" They both dive off the ledge and glide down to the depths below, worrying that Turtle might hurt himself.

"You don't know what could be down there!" Moonwatcher cries.

"Moon's right!" Silverlight agrees. _There could be sharp rocks down there just waiting to impale you. Seeing as you apparently can't use any spells here, doesn't that mean your current enchantments won't work either? Well, come to think of it his enchanted rock works. But does that mean the enchantments on his body don't_. They both land on the chasm floor, surprised to see Turtle waiting for them with Skylark and unharmed.

"You took your time," Turtle jokes.

"Coming from the one who blindly dived off the waterfall," Moonwatcher sarcastically cautions.

"I love doing it though. I haven't seen a waterfall like that in a long time. Something deep down just, coaxed me into doing it."

"Anyway. Skylark. Where is the exit down here?" Silverlight asks, changing the subject entirely.

 _ **Follow this river to another waterfall. The exit is there. And Turtle, no diving off it this time. Out there, you have deep crevices that are constantly dark, with no way of knowing what could be at the bottom.**_

"That's where the NightWings all used to live when they were here all those years ago," Moonwatcher states.

"They lived in a crevice?"

"Well, you see. There were many settlement caves in the crevices surrounding the palace. The higher you were in the settlement caves, the higher your status."

"Oh. So it worked like a hierarchy. That makes sense."

"Every tribe has their own rules and ways of doing things. That's what sets them all apart."

"But I'm still not sure why this chasm is sacred Skylark?"

 _ **Look to your left a few steps from now. You will see why. I feel them, so strong here when they visit.**_

Silverlight looks to his left at the same time Moonwatcher and Turtle do, and there he sees what he hoped he would not. Spirits by black marble gravestones just watching them pass by, all shapes and sizes. "This place. This is where they buried their dead."

 _ **Yes. These spirits have all managed to pass on, but they always come back and visit their own graves. It reminds them of the time they used to live. Even I feel the warmth of their hearts when they visit here. I need to visit Carnelian's grave. She doesn't know my spirit is still here, trapped.**_

"Why don't you come back with us Skylark?" Moon offers.

 _ **Me? Come back with you? I never thought I could do that.**_

"You should. This place has too many dark memories," Turtle says.

"You could always do that Skylark. You don't have to stay here."

 _ **I can't leave. I still have something I must do here.**_

"What could you possibly do? Arctic isn't worth your concern."

 _ **I can help him pass on. All I need is Foeslayer, or whoever Foeslayer is now.**_

"She won't willingly come back here Skylark. This is in vain. Carnelian needs you."

 _ **There is, another reason why I came here.**_

"Why?" Silverlight questions.

 _ **The strange one. I have been following him since he came to the SkyWing Kingdom. I felt a strange presence in him. He seemed suspicious. And now everything I felt has come true.**_

"Who is he? The NightWing with scarlet underscales?" Turtle asks. "I've kinda felt the same off presence when we was near him. Silverlight was the first one to notice too. He never took his eyes off of him."

 _ **They call him Malice. Son of Battlewinner and Shadeflight. The unknown brother of Greatness. He seemed like he was scouting the SkyWing Kingdom here when I saw him. Scouting as though he was looking for something, or someone.**_

"Then that explains why I felt off the moment he neared Prince Flare," Silverlight claims, before he starts to rush off ahead. "Come on guys! We need to get to Prince Flare! I feel something terrible has happened to him!"

"We're right behind you!" Moonwatcher shouts before she runs on with Turtle to catch him up. It only took them a short while to reach the end of the chasm, but the comforting air of the warm environment is now back to an otherworldly chill, and not even Skylark's presence will change it. Silverlight exits the cave and looks around the dull atmosphere, hoping the light of Flare will shine in the darkness and relieve him of his worries. As time passes while he searches with the others, there is no sign of Flare anywhere.

 _Where could he be? What happened to him? What did Malice do to him?_ Silverlight questions in his mind. _I know he attacked him. I saw it! He planned to separate us so he could get to him!_ Then with the corner of his eye, he sees a figure lying motionless by a ledge and knows exactly who it is. "FLARE!" Without warning he flies in a bee-line straight for him, hoping he is still alive.

"SILVER!" Moonwatcher bellows in desperation. Silverlight hears her, but then suddenly he is sent plummeting to the shadows of the crevice below, with Malice's talons around his throat.

* * *

Silver struggles to escape Malice's grasp, as he is forced to crash back first onto the rocky land below. Unable to claw his adversary, he finds it hard to breathe.

"Darkmatter will enjoy feeling your presence die in my talons. I will not allow you to save Flare. Pity he never thought to use better armour on your neck!" He continues to choke Silverlight. "I'll just strangle you until the light leaves your eyes!"

"Let him go Malice!" Moonwatcher snarls. She breathes fire at the region between his wings.

"GAH!" Malice screams.

Unable to help, Silverlight watches Malice strike Moon down, making him all the more tempted to burn out the eyes of her attacker. "You'll be next, female!"

 _Firebreath! Last resort! Thanks Moon! I'll aim right for this bastard's eyes!_ Recalling what Clay told him and the others in their self-defense class, he waits for the right moment. ' _You are not allowed to use your breath weapons in self-defense, unless it is a last resort. That means if you are unable to counter attack, your breath weapon will save your life.'_

Malice looks back into his eyes, ready to finish strangling him, and that is when Silverlight breathes fire right at his face. Gasping for air when his attacker rears back, he claws him on his hind leg with his rear claws. Malice roars in pain as Silverlight hurries to Moon to help her up.

"Moon! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You damn hybrid! You'll pay for that!" Malice shouts. He charges at him, the left of his face scorched, and his hind now bleeding from the fresh wounds. Silverlight stands his ground to protect Moon, growling at him ready to attack.

"SILVER!" Flare shouts.

"Mr. Flare!" Silverlight watches him fly down to the rescue.

"WHAT?!" Malice looks to him. "I should've raked your pitiful throat!" He looks back at his target and strikes out with his talon, but Silverlight ducks under the attempt and breathes fire once again. Malice dodges the attack and breathes his own flame straight for Silverlight.

"Get away Silver and Moonwatcher!" Flare says. He lands to take the brunt of Malice's fire. "Get back to Turtle!" He breathes ridiculously hot flame straight for Malice and engulfs him with it. Malice's screams are heard as Silverlight flies away with Moonwatcher. He looks back and sees Flare throw the NightWing down inside the flaring vortex. It looks as though he is pinning him while the fire cooks him alive, but then Flare is thrown outside the circle of flame, crashing over the rocky ground before Malice flees, spitting a fireball at his face. Flare shields himself with his wing before rising to his feet and spitting one back as a warning shot. It explodes on the crevice wall and extinguishes into nothing as Malice disappears into the evening sky. Silverlight sighs with relief and slides onto his underscales, with Turtle using his rock to heal any wounds that may have been inflicted while Flare returns to them.

"What was going on down there?"

"Malice attacked us! I knew he attacked Flare! He will pay! And so will Darkmatter!"

"No one will pay!" Flare orders as he lands behind them. "We will be heading back to the mountain. That is final! It is too dangerous for any of you to be outside!"

"But…"

"No buts Moonwatcher! Malice attacked us all. I'm just glad no one is seriously hurt."

"Not seriously hurt?! Mr. Flare! He was strangling me to death! He said Darkmatter will enjoy feeling my presence die in his talons. He tried to kill me!"

"Because the NightWing is working for Darkmatter it seems." He pauses. "That does it! We're going back now, before another attack happens to you!" He flaps his wings expecting the others to follow suit. "Now please! You must be back before dusk!"

Silverlight sighs in annoyance before following Flare with Turtle and Moonwatcher close behind.

 _This is so not fair! I can't go anywhere on my own! I hate it!_

They fly back over the mountains that caused the strange feeling, and backtrack through the same flight path they took to get to the old NightWing Kingdom. The presence of Skylark dissipates as though he were never there.

"Skylark!"

Silver looks over his shoulder but does not see Skylark, only hearing his voice.

 _ **I'm sorry Silverlight. You'll see me again.**_


	20. Visitors

**Chapter 19:  
Visitors**

" _WHAT_ in the name of Pyrrhia was _that_ about?" Moon roars. She flies up beside Silverlight. "How does an ex-NightWing prince end up working for someone like Darkmatter?" She pauses. "Wait! I _never_ even saw Malice in the rainforest after the other NightWings abandoned their island! As far as everyone knew, Greatness didn't even _have_ any siblings — nobody ever talked about a 'Prince Malice'!" she sputters.

"Gees Moon. Calm down."

"No! I will not be calm! Not until I find out why he attacked us!"

"Mr. Flare fought him off. He's not gonna get us." Silver pauses. "But how do you know he's an ex-prince? I know next to nothing about him."

"Because Skylark said he was the son of Battlewinner and Shadeflight. I know enough about Queen Battlewinner from history class to tell you that."

"Oh." He goes silent for a moment. _Did we learn about Queen Battlewinner?_

"My, Silver. Do you hate history that much?"

"It's not that at all! It just bores me."

"Just make sure Mr. Webs doesn't find that out. You'll never hear the end of his droning voice."

"That's enough back chatting Mr. Webs you two."

"Mr. Flare's right!" Turtle says. "How can you talk that way about a fellow SeaWing?" He pauses. "Am I, like that?"

"Of course not Turtle. You're much better."

"Oh, good."

"Jade Mountain Academy is up ahead. We better head inside. Dusk is on the horizon. I did promise to get you back by then." Flare hovers, looking towards the entrance into the mountain, and waiting for them to go inside. He assumes Flare will follow them in from behind after making sure they are all safely amidst the confines of Jade Mountain. "Please go straight to your sleeping chambers."

* * *

Silverlight is the first one inside, wishing to find Yucca and discuss how her first day being with Qibli went. Soon after, Moonwatcher lands beside him with Turtle and they hug each other before going their separate ways. Silverlight heads straight to Yucca's sleeping cave but does not see her there waiting for him. "Huh?" _Why is she not back yet? Has something happened?_

 _What happened with Qibli? Shouldn't he be here by now?_ There is a pause. _I'm gonna speak with Ms. Sunny. Maybe she'll know,_ Moon hopes.

 _Qibli's not back either. Something must have happened at the Sand Kingdom. Perhaps a dangerous sandstorm?_ He tries to feel for them in his mind, but he has no luck in doing so. _No good. I'm too far away. Why did dad have to go away with Amalthea? He'd be able to help me. Where did they go? Home? No. He'll be too far from mum if he did that. He'll never leave her here, or me. Not now that he has found me again. But do I even know my dad? Has he really left us here? I know my friends and the teachers a lot more than I do him. Starflight's been my dad in his place and I still trust him more._ He slowly and sadly walks to his sleeping cave, feeling alone all of a sudden because Serac is not there. _Serac. He's not back yet._ He misses the cold protection from his friend, but despite all his worries he drifts off into a silent slumber.

* * *

Later that night Silverlight begins to stir; his forefeet opening and closing as his head and forearms jerk about. He begins moaning quietly in his sleep words of no origin — "Shadows. Silence. Cold. Nowhere to go." — and his mind transfers to a place of shadow. Surrounded by darkness he opens his eyes and looks around for anything he could see that would not make him feel so alone in this place.

"Moon! Yucca! Serac! Starflight! Anyone!" His voice carries on into the nothingness. "Can anyone hear me?!"

"Silver! Silver!"

"Moon! Moon where are you?!" He begins to run towards her, noting below his feet the sudden changes of black to rocky ground. _Stone?_

"Get away!"

"I'm coming Moon!" He speeds up into an area he recognises, with high walls either side. _A crevice of the Old Night Kingdom. What am I doing here again?_

"Keep away!"

"You won't escape me female!" somebody shouts, one which Silverlight recognises.

 _Malice? No! That voice isn't the same. But, I swear that was Malice!_

"I killed them I did. I ripped open their chests. Warm, juicy insides. Just like yours will be."

 _I must get to her. I must save her!_ He speeds on, then slides to a stop when he sees the remains of Turtle, then Peregrine. Yucca then Flare. A scene of carnage as more and more bodies appear, all with their chests torn open as Silverlight stares in horror at what happened here. When at last he comes to Starflight who suffered the same fate, Moon's scream manifests from the darkness to his left. He charges hoping he can save her, but then sees a huge demonic figure appear before him. The sound of flesh being torn and devoured enters his ears, and he sees Malice for what he truly is. With bloodstained underscales the same colour as the spikes and claws, he notices the body… her body, being feasted on by this monster. "No!" Malice stops and directs his soulless glare at him, red staining his jaws as he darkly grins. In seconds Silverlight is set upon, feeling the sharpness of teeth around his throat. "NOOOOOO!" His scream disrupts the silence and continues back amidst his sleeping cave, then he gasps in horror holding his throat and crying in the embrace of Serac.

"Silver! Silver I'm here! I'm here! You don't have to be afraid!"

"Serac?" By now he looks around his familiar surroundings, seeing Dart, Jet, Tera and River staring back at him with worry.

"Another nightmare?"

"He killed you. He _killed_ you all and tore out your hearts! He was eating Moon. He was _eating Moon_!"

"Who was?"

"That NightWing demon!"

"It was just a nightmare. No one is dead. We're all here."

"The pain felt real when, he…" He places a talon on his throat once more, as if to assure himself it is still there. _Why was Malice eating everyone, like he was a monster? Is that what he was gonna do to me? No. What am I saying? It sounded like him, but it wasn't him. That was a demon! But, his entire body was the same as Malice's. It's not real. It's not real!_

"Try to get back to sleep Silver."

"I, can't. I won't go back there! I'm never going back there Serac!"

"Where?"

"The old NightWing Kingdom."

"I understand. Please just, try to get back to sleep."

"I … but…" He hesitates, but lays himself back down before resting his head.

"I'll sleep next to you. Would that be alright?"

"Thank you Serac." He watches him drag his ice bed next to him, before closing his eyes when Serac rests a wing over his back. _The cold. His cold. It comforts me. Somehow. Am I weird?_

"Everything should be fine now guys. We'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," the others reply in unison before Silverlight hears silence once more as he drifts off into a deep sleep amidst the icy comfort of Serac.

* * *

Silverlight wakes later than usual, feeling unusually cold without Serac there beside him. He looks around but does not see him, before slowly clambering out of their sleeping cave wondering why it is so silent in his winglet's tunnel. _Huh? Where did everybody go? How long have I been asleep? Why don't I hear anybody?_

 _Silver. Select a leaf in your mind and say a name._

 _Dad?_

 _Yes son. I'm sorry I had to leave you. Matters arose, and we had to go back. Amalthea had to stay behind._

 _I understand. But what do you mean by, 'select a leaf in your mind and say a name'?_

 _When you select a leaf and say a name, you will then hear whoever it is you chose to be that leaf, for the length of time you focus on that leaf. If it does not work for you, say a name and find them with your mind instead._

 _I'll try._

 _It is how I spoke to you that day. I made sure to select a leaf like no other._

 _Find a leaf like no other. Say Moon's name._ He closes his eyes as he tries to find a maple leaf amidst the many leaves in his subconscious. How he has kept them rustling with the wind in the trees of his mind he may never know, but he finds the star-shaped leaf then says her name while focusing solely on the single leaf. _Moon?_

 _Oh. I hope Silver's alright. He hasn't woken up yet._ There is a pause. _Silver. If you can hear this. Me and Kina are heading to you now._

 _It worked. Thanks dad._

 _Don't mention it._

 _But where did you go?_

 _Back to my home planet Visirion. It can be your home too son. But King Kiviuk sent a scout here to find and give me a message._

 _How did you get there and back so fast?_

 _Light speed. We have made space attire and other equipment see. Even though we are SpaceWings, we cannot withstand space without the necessary precautions for too long a time. Sure it has been done before, but we just can't risk it. Our bodies are built to travel that speed, but the distance to Visirion is just too great. Anyway. I'll leave you be now. Please consider coming back with us. That's all I ask._

 _I'll think about it, but I can't just leave everyone behind and never come back._

 _I understand, but please just consider it son._

 _I will dad._

 _Thank you._ His father then severs the connection so Silverlight can be with his friends, as he sees them rushing into the tunnel. _Strange. Is that what Amalthea wanted him to tell me? But what about her family? Why did she go back without them? Was there a reason she had to?_

He sees Moonwatcher rush in with Kinkajou beside her. "Silver! Are you alright?" Moon questions before caressing him. "You wasn't up like everybody else. I was worried!"

"I'm sorry. I woke up late."

"You woke up LATE!" Kinkajou begins. "Silver! What about all your friends, and me, and the teachers and Mr. Starflight and Ms. Fatespeaker? Don't you think they all are worried about you too, including me, but then again, I'm always worried about my best bestest BEST friends like you, Moon and handsome Turtle."

"We were gonna go out hunting for breakfast, and I thought, maybe you would like to come along with us."

"Oh please please please say yes Silver. Hunting with friends is always the BESTEST thing to do with your friends. Turtle and Peregrine are there as well as Mr. Flare and your winglet, and they are waiting for you to show your face and give them morning cuddles and greetings and..."

"I get the picture Kina."

"We'll let you freshen up first Silver. See you in the Prey Centre." She heads off with Kinkajou bounding along beside her.

"Bye." He smiles before heading over to the hot springs for his morning bathe. _I can't wait to hunt outside with all my friends._

* * *

Entering Clay's healing cave, Silverlight heads straight to the back chamber to relax and bathe in the hot springs there. It is not clear as to how or why the back chamber has seven different recreations of what all the tribes use for their health and wellness, but they always seem to work on their respective dragon kinds. He recalls when Clay had injuries in the past, that he dove into mud so all his wounds healed in moments. That is why he understands the MudWings go to the mud pools to relax and heal everyday, and always wonders what other water would restore him now that he knows he is part SpaceWing. Amidst his thoughts, he slips into the NightWing healing waters without question. _Ahhhh! This always feels so nice._ He settles himself in the shallow section keeping his head above the surface. _What kind of water do they even have on Visirion anyway?_

 _A very generous amount of potassium, sulphur and iron compound waters with a hint of magnesium chloride,_ Messier states off by heart in his mind.

 _Dad?_

 _Yes son._

 _I thought you were going to leave me be for the rest of today._

 _I was, but you were questioning about something on our home planet. I thought to answer it, so you didn't have to find out or wonder anymore._

 _Oh. Then I guess it was alright for you to tell me. Thanks._

 _Alright. I'll definitely leave you be now. If ever you need to talk with me, just call my name in your mind like you did for your friend._

 _Alright. Thanks dad._ He then feels his dad's presence simply dissipate as though it was never there in the first place.

"Em," says a voice Silver does not recognize. "Can you help me out please?"

"Eeyaaah!" Silver screams and hides under the water without reason after looking at a strange new dragon beside him. _When did he get here? I never even knew he was there. Who is he? What is he?_ He holds his breath trying to stay calm, then sees the dragon look at him under the water with a confused frown of sorts. His scales around his head and neck flash in Aquatic words Silverlight does not understand, before he rises to the surface gasping for air.

"Please don't dive underwater again," the strange dragon pleads with inflection. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"What, are you?" Silverlight questions.

"Me? Well. I'm a dragon, like you."

"No, no. I mean, what, _are_ you?"

"A dragon?" Silverlight can tell he does not understand what he means.

"What tribe? What tribe?!"

"I'm not a part of any tribe really. I'm a hybrid, like you seem to be, but not of a NightWing and, whatever else you are a hybrid of."

"SpaceWing," Silver casually answers, then studies the new dragon's features and colours from head to tail end. His blue eyes; medium spring green underscales; cyan bioluminescent scales; cyan wing and sail membranes; gold ridges, claws, spikes, horns and tail barb of varying tone; his jonquil coloured hide; and his SeaWing limbs. They all describe to Silverlight, that he is in fact a SeaWing hybridised with SandWing. Sure, he looked much more SeaWing alike than SandWing, but he had the sail and some colours SandWings do as well as the tail barb.

"Never heard of it. Anyway. My name is Sandsea, and I'm looking for the head teacher."

"Ms. Tsunami you mean."

"Yes. That's right. Do you know where she is?"

"Em. She's probably in her chamber right now. You'll be able to speak with her later." He pauses. "Why do you need to find Ms. Tsunami anyway?"

"I heard about an advert mentioning 'vacancies for a cook at Jade Mountain Academy' back at the Sand Kingdom and well, I've come here this morning hoping to ask if any positions are still available."

"Oh. Well. I can find another of our teachers to take you into the meeting chamber to wait for her, if you'd like me to that is."

"That would be nice. Thank you. The academy's students seem so kind and respectful. I might actually enjoy it here."

"Well. Only a select few of us are problematic and troublesome, but we all still get along with each other."

"I understand. Well. I don't want to keep you from your morning bathe, but I saw you from the chamber back there and at the time I was lost."

"Yeah. The cave systems here are a little confusing at first, but you'll get used to it eventually."

"You sound like I'll be accepted as a helper here already, but it only depends really."

"You seem like a very nice dragon sir, so why would Ms. Tsunami not accept you?"

"I don't rightly know. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome sir." Silverlight watches him climb out and head to the SandWing section, then curiously roll about in the sands before laying down covered in a fair amount. He soon begins burying himself in sand with his wings, forearms and hinds while moving his body left to right like an animal does before closing his eyes and finally settling in silence. "Em, okay then?" I've _never seen_ anyone _do_ that _before._ He goes back to soaking himself in the hot spring waters, before closing his eyes and relaxing.

* * *

A short while later, Silverlight clambers out the NightWing healing waters before heading to Sandsea to wake him up and take him to where he said he would bring him. Tapping his tail on Sandsea's shoulder, the hybrid opens his eyes before standing to his feet and walking out as though he already knew he needed to.

"So. Where is it you are taking me again?"

"To one of the teachers. I think Ms. Sunny is our best bet. She's in the detention chamber right now. Stay close. It's down here." Silverlight heads left down the tunnel, knowing Sandsea will stay close behind.

In a few moments they arrive at Sunny's detention chamber, with a none too pleased Anemone on one side of Sunny. Silverlight motions for Sandsea to remain outside until he calls him, while he heads inside.

"So Anemone. Going down on Tamarin in the hot springs a few days ago. Is this true?"

"Yes Ms. Sunny. I did do that with Tamarin in the hot springs that morning." Anemone blushes then glares at Silverlight, before turning her gaze to the left from in front of Sunny, a clearly visible clenched fist on her right.

 _I should turn_ _you_ _into a bug and squash_ _you_ _for telling everyone about us_ _, bitch!_

"Don't make eye contact Anemone." She pauses, and Anemone looks elsewhere. "And Fearless." Sunny directs her gaze to Fearless, now that Silverlight has walked further ahead, hoping Sunny will see him. "Spreading nasty rumours about the school is an evil thing to do. Do you realise how many enemies you have made now?"

"It's not my fault she broke the rules," Fearless says. " _She_ shouldn't have done _that_ in public anyway. Nobody wants to see—"

"Not your fault!" Anemone shouts, glaring at her and ready to rise on her feet, but she decides against it. "You're not worth my time Fearless." She looks away again and refuses to make eye contact, as Sunny looks back to Fearless.

"It _is_ your fault for spreading those rumours," Sunny reprimands. "You also broke the rules. Gossiping about fellow students behind their backs is a disregard to these rules, Fearless."

"Oh look. Company. Betcha _he_ didn't tell you about _his_ incursion with Moon the same day."

"Incursion?" Sunny rises to her feet. "What incursion was this?" she asks Silverlight sternly.

"There was no incursion, Ms. Sunny. We only bathed together. She was helping me control my mind reading powers."

 _Hah. The truth comes out. You_ were _up to something Silver._

 _That's not true, Fearless. Just shut up._

"Bathing with a female is alright I guess, as long as nothing intimate went on between you."

"No intimacy, Ms. Sunny. She really was helping me control my mind reading powers."

"She _helped_ you alright," Fearless mutters. " _Exactly_ like Anemone helped Tamarin, I imagine."

"Enough Fearless! Go to the corner!"

 _Hah. Trying to get me in trouble. Not gonna work._

Fearless directs her gaze elsewhere before walking off to the corner, looking very ill-humoured.

"I have a visitor here miss. Could you make sure he speaks with Ms. Tsunami?"

"A visitor?"

"Come on in Sandsea." He motions with his forearm for Sandsea to walk through, and he lowers his head in respect for the teacher.

"It's a pleasure to speak with you ma'am."

"Very well mannered sir. What can I do for you?"

 _You could blow him,_ Fearless' mind chuckles.

 _Just be lucky_ I _don't spread rumours, Fearless. That wasn't fair on Sunny at all. It's strange, though. Why do I hear their thoughts? Is it because I'm in the same chamber as them, or is it because of their eye contact?_

"I'm here to ask about the advertisement I saw in the Sand Kingdom, about being a cook for Jade Mountain Academy."

"Oh! Someone's actually interested in helping us out?"

"Do you have any vacancies open right now?"

"I'm not the one to discuss this with, so I'll get Tsunami for you. You can talk about it with her."

"What about, these two?" Sandsea lowers his wing to the two girls in the chamber.

"Oh, yes. I shouldn't leave the chamber. Not until their detention is over." She walks to Silverlight. "Silver. Could you go get Starflight? He'll take Sandsea into the meeting chamber to wait for Tsunami."

"But. I promised to meet my friends in the Prey Centre. We're gonna go out hunting for breakfast today. I don't want to keep them any longer than I have to."

"I know sweetie. But Starflight's already waiting for you there. He wants to make sure you are safe and sure about going out to hunt after what you went through last night."

"Alright. Thanks miss." He heads out of the chamber with Sandsea following on behind. "This way Sandsea. Starflight will make sure you get to your destination."

"Thank you." He looks back to Sunny and bows his head in thanks, before stepping out the chamber and following Silverlight once more. "Prey Centre?"

"Yeah. That's the chamber where we all go to eat, but some of us prefer hunting out in the wild. However, it will be so nice to taste what you cook for us when you get the job."

"It's a passion of mine. I prefer cooking in my spare time, and have been doing so for years. I love making things for dragons who have never tasted my creations before."

"I'm sure all of us here will enjoy tasting your masterpieces."

"Thank you Silver. Can I call you that? Or do you prefer Silverlight, seeing as that is your real name?"

"Silver's fine."

Silverlight walks into the prey centre, knowing Sandsea will follow.

"STRAWBERRIES!" Peacemaker suddenly shouts, causing Silverlight to jump out of his scales.

"Peacemaker?!"

"Oh. Hey there Silver!" He finds a huge strawberry in the pile and eats it in one go. "Hey there older dragon!" He goes back to eating them again, lazing about with his rounded belly out for all to see.

"Silver. Who is the stranger dragon with you?" Shadowrain asks, walking alongside him.

"Oh. He's a visitor from the Sand Kingdom."

"I'm looking for work young one," Sandsea replies.

"Work? What is work mister?"

"Work is, a job."

"A job? Mummy Glory talked about jobs with daddy Deathbringer. Does that mean you will be busy?"

"Well. It depends really. I haven't started yet, so I don't know."

"Oh."

"Silver's here! Silver's here!" the other dragonets from the Adamantine Winglet shout as they run to him.

"Careful Oasis. You don't want to hurt yourself," a voice Silverlight has never heard before calls. He sees another hybrid heading his way.

"Why do you have a big dragon following you Silver?" Oasis asks.

"Stranger dragon! Stranger looking strange dragon! Big-like and tall-like! Why you be here? I no see you before."

"Cliff," Silverlight conditions. "What have I told you about speaking in broken and bad sentences?"

"I don't help it Silver. I trying to speaking satisfac-torily." He pauses after the big word. "See. I can speak in biggish words too. I learning from Ms. Greatness. Friendliness! Another biggish big word see!"

"I can see that. Well done." Silver looks to Oasis. "He's not following me Oasis. I'm am leading him through the cave systems so he doesn't get lost."

"So. You're also here for the advertisement sir?"

"Yes ma'am. Silver has been very kind to me since I arrived. That is why he has come here later than necessary."

"That's why we all like him mister," Malamute replies. "He's always so nice to us."

"He was nice to me before you," Caiman states.

"Now, now Caiman. Don't be mean to your colleague," Silverlight chastens lightly.

"Sorry Silver." She cuddles him to apologise. "Sorry too Malamute." She cuddles the IceWing tightly. "He has been nice to all of us all week."

"Silver! Silver! Please can you see my picture? Pleeeeeease!" Auklet pleads. "I made it for you and Yucca."

"You made us a picture? That is really sweet Auklet. Thank you. I'll make sure to see it first thing when I return from my breakfast hunt."

"Yeay!"

"Anyway. Run along little ones. I'll be back later." The dragonets surrounding him all head off straight to the stored food, except for Shadowrain.

"Are you like, a guardian or something to them?" Shaula asks.

"Well. Not exactly. They just look up to me and always hang around with me. They're growing on me."

"I could tell. You were all my cousin talked about before you arrived."

"Cousin?"

"Can I come with you please Silver?" Shadowrain asks kindly.

"I'm afraid not Shadowrain. Not this time. You'd need to keep up with us. I don't want to lose you out there."

"Oh…" Shadowrain pauses. "I understand. But please come back soon. Mr. Starflight was looking for you, though."

"Thank you Shadowrain." He watches Shadowrain head on to the pile of fruit as he walks with Sandsea to speak with Starflight.

"So. About your cousin?" Silverlight asks the other hybrid now walking with him. He studies her stark features that he seems to recognise from Webs' boring history classes. Her sandy brown hide is a much darker shade, but the black diamond patterns are exactly the same as Blister's. Studying her wing membrane, he can see stars like a NightWing has, and the spiral reminds him of Morrowseer's starry pattern on his wings. In fact, it is entirely the same. "How exactly is Oasis your cousin?"

"I'm the daughter of Blister and Morrowseer, and Oasis is Burn's daughter with Sandstorm, one of her generals who also died in the war. King Smolder named her after my grandmother, Queen Oasis. I guess he knew that's what Burn would've wanted."

 _She's the daughter of Blister and Morrowseer. Does Moon know?_

"Ah. Silver my boy," Starflight begins before he nuzzles then feels him on his throat. "Hmm. Your throat seems fine after the attack. I wanted to talk with you yesterday, but when I arrived at your sleeping chambers, you were already fast asleep." He pauses, resting a talon on his shoulder. "I'm glad you pulled through. I was very worried about you."

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you first, but I wanted to be with Yucca. Then I find she had not come back last night, and I suddenly felt tired and alone. I'm worried about her and Qibli. Neither of them returned last night."

"That's because of a powerful dust devil that hit the Sand Kingdom. Later that evening a sandstorm happened, and they were told by Queen Thorn to remain inside the palace until it passed. Because it ended so late, she offered for them to stay until the morning."

"I thought it had something to do with a sandstorm, but what's a dust devil?"

"Has Mr. Webs not taught you about those yet?"

"No."

"Well. They are like tornadoes but never as strong, found mainly in desert and arid regions. But they can suffocate you if you're in their path."

"Oh. I really wish I could see one."

"Well. They can be fairly dangerous. But who are these two strangers with you?"

"They have come here for work."

"The advertisement?"

"That's right. Sunny says you wouldn't mind taking them to the meeting chamber to wait for Ms. Tsunami there."

"Of course. I'll take them there now."

"Are you sure sir? I mean. You look, blind. Are you blind sir?" Sandsea asks without meaning to sound disrespectful.

"That is correct."

"Then how will you get us to our destination?" Shaula asks, not trying to sound nasty.

"Oh. I have memorised the entire cave systems here. I know where it is I'm going. Please trust me." He begins to lead them out the chamber. "This way please." He looks towards Silverlight. "Please be careful out there son."

"I will Starflight. See you later." He watches the three leave the chamber, before he finally heads to where his friends are waiting for him. Those who remain in the Jade and Diamond Winglets then fly out into the sky from inside, with Flare following close behind.

* * *

Silverlight has not flown in such freedom with all his friends ever since Flare arrived. Sure he does not mind that Flare is flying along behind them, but he still is not happy that they have to be watched outside the academy grounds at all times. If he was someone who likes breaking rules, he would ditch the teacher with all his friends following in his talonsteps, but Silver is not like that at all.

He does not understand why Pheasant came with them, and has no idea who she really is except that she is Clay's sister and part of the Jade Winglet in place of Umber. _That makes me wonder. What is gonna happen about Umber now? Last I heard, he was taken to the Mud Kingdom to go on trial for his actions after he recovered with Sora. Clay was upset when Queen Moorhen sent some guards to collect them. I haven't seen him or Peril today either. Does that mean they went to the trial?_

"Don't you just _love_ the fresh morning air Silver?" Dart says. He effortlessly flies alongside Silverlight.

"It has its perks, yes. It feels nice."

"Totally," he replies with a surreal calmness to his voice. He nose dives to the river below, as steep as he possibly can.

"Don't think I don't see you Dart! Do not stray too far from your troop please! The greater our numbers, the more likely we will survive an attack!"

"I won't be far away!"

"Wake me when you find fruit," River says. She closes her eyes and drifts on the wind amidst her snores.

"River! Keep your eyes open! Who knows what will happen if you don't!? You could cra..!"

"Pfft. No she won't sir," Pheasant interrupts while she flies beside him. "RainWings like her can sleepfly without any issue you know." She pauses and looks around. "Oh!" She veers left towards the huge rocks on the mountainside, and Silverlight wonders if she saw something there.

"Pheasant! Don't wander too far! Those rocks are unsafe!"

"Mr. Flare," Jet says as he flies alongside him. "Stop being so overprotective. We're old enough to take care of ourselves."

"That is beside the point. I leave Silver alone and Malice nearly kills him!"

"Don't ever bring that up again!" Silverlight angrily shouts. He feels bad when Flare averts his gaze from him as though he is upset. Flying ahead at a faster pace after a glare, he catches up with Moonwatcher to speak with her. "Moon?"

"Hey Silver."

"Yeay! Silver wants to fly with us Moon! What should we do to entertain him? Because I love entertaining my friends with everything I like to do and…"

"Only because Mr. Flare is getting on my nerves," Silverlight speaks, ignoring everything else Kinkajou just said. "He's being overly protective. I hate that!"

"He's doing his job Silver. Because of what happened, he can't trust himself unless everyone returns without any injuries, scrapes, troubles or close calls like we had last night."

"But he couldn't protect me last night, because that bastard attacked him intent on killing him."

"Why do you say that?"

"You remember that I found him unconscious on the edge of that crevice right?" Moonwatcher nods at him. "It was as though Malice threw him off the high cliffs around the palace caves. I don't exactly know what happened. They disappeared like we did, when the cave in happened. So you saying he is doing his job, he couldn't then. But it's like he is blaming me for what I couldn't avoid."

"He's not blaming you Silver. He's blaming himself for what he failed to do. So please don't try to ditch him. That isn't gonna help in any way possible."

"I know. But he shouldn't have brought up Malice. I hate remembering that he nearly killed me. I want to forget!"

"Are you going to apologise to Mr. Flare Silver?" Jet says, as he passes him by to dive into the river. "You raised your voice at a teacher! That is not allowed!"

"Careful Jet! I don't want you hurting yourself!" _Especially after what happened yesterday. I'm sorry Silver. I couldn't, protect you. I failed at keeping you safe! I deserve your hatred. I'm useless!_

"Jet's right Silver. You should apologise," Dart agrees, before soaring like an eagle high above the mountains.

Silverlight knows he needs to apologise, but still thinks about it without making any actions on it. _I know I need to apologise to him. I shouldn't have shouted. But he shouldn't have brought up Malice. We're both at fault here, but he needs to apologise too. So I'm going to wait until he does the right thing. Now though, there are too many distractions and too many dragons not in his line of sight._

"Silver! Wait up!" Highrise calls. He beats his wings at a rapid pace to reach him.

"You won't escape me!" Silverlight hears Dart shout, but before he could look up at him, he dives passed in seconds straight towards a col in the mountains.

"Whatever did he see?" Silverlight asks himself, then steers back to fly alongside Highrise. _And why is Highrise here?_ He hears a distant animal death cry, then Dart comes back into view carrying his recent kill. Around the same time, Pheasant returns carrying a fox in her jaws and another in her talons. _I don't see Jet. Is he still in the river catching fish?_

"Moonbeam's nearby Silver. We both wanted to go with you."

"Moonbeam's out here too?"

"Yes."

"Great!" He pulls back even further, to find Moonbeam on a wing. "Catch ya later Highrise!"

"Silver! Come back here please!" Silverlight sees Flare look back at him, but still continues on his way to meet with Moonbeam.

"I won't be far away!" Silverlight shouts back.

"I don't care! You are under my protection!"

 _Nowhere close to an apology I see._ After his thought, he finally appears alongside his best friend.

"Hey Silver. Nice day for a flight."

"I know. It's great! And so is flying with you again."

"Well. I'm back to my old self now." He begins to fly ahead at a faster pace. "Betcha can't catch food before I do!"

"Oh, it is on Beam!" He watches him noting the Lichtenberg figure clearly visible on his hind, then speeds ahead in search of a meal amidst laughter intent on catching one before Moonbeam does. _If he's out and about now, clearly he is able to walk again. That's excellent! I get to see him everyday in classes again now._ But the moment he goes to pass by Flare, he hovers in his way. "Mr. Flare! Move!"

"And leave you with that devil! Never!"

"He's not a devil! He's my best friend Moonbeam!"

"Are you forgetting how he nearly killed you?!"

"He's not like that at all!"

"I beg to differ! He's probably just pretending to be your friend! The first chance he gets, he'll kill you without a second thought!"

"No he won't! He's safe! Just like me and Umber!" He tries to manoeuvre around Flare, but the VolcanoWing just gets in his way again. "MOVE!" he bellows.

"I will not! He can't be trusted! And neither can you!"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

Without reason, Silver breathes fire at Flare, distracting him enough so he could get away and be with Moonbeam.

"Silverlight! Come back!" Flare shouts.

Silverlight refuses to glance back and ignores his order much to everyone else's surprise, despite shedding a tear for what he just done.

"Silver!" Moonwatcher cries. She flies after him without a second thought. _Why did Mr. Flare do that to him? Why won't he trust Moonbeam? He's changed. He's not under Darkmatter's influence anymore. Why won't he see the truth?_

"Moon!" Kinkajou calls then goes to follow.

"No Kinkajou!" Dart shouts.

Silverlight knows he stopped her in flight.

"Hey! I need to…" Her words fade in the distance as Silverlight speeds off passed Moonbeam at a speed he never even knew he could fly.

* * *

Silverlight speeds on in his anger into a clearing not too far from the rainforest, with the mountains just on the other side of the river. Spotting a large stag, he dives right for it and kills it in seconds by breaking the poor creature's neck. He growls threateningly and roars through the air at the other animals nearby, making them flee into yonder full of horror before devouring his kill. _Stupid fire prince! Who does he think he is?! Stopping me from being with my best friend since hatchling days. That bastard doesn't know how much Beam means to me! He's the very first NightWing who ever accepted me for who I was! Because I showed how much I cared about him._ There is a pause as he finally starts to taste and chew. _This raw venison sure is tasty._

"Silver!" Moon calls. "Where'd you go?!"

"Silver!" Moonbeam shouts desperately.

"There you are!" they say at the same time.

Silverlight hears them land either side of him seconds later.

"Are you okay?" Moonwatcher asks.

"What happened Silver? You sped passed me in tears," Moonbeam says. He rests a talon on his shoulder.

"It was Mr. Flare. But after my roar just now and this venison, my anger is all gone."

"Just like that?"

"Well. I'm still angry and hurt deep down. He tried keeping me away from you Beam, and I wasn't having that. I lost it. I'm so sorry if I frightened anyone."

"It was more, surprise than fright Silver," Moon explains. "Kinda the same feeling I felt when Shaula explained something to me."

"She spoke to you?"

"Yes. I'd tell you, but that might take too long. So instead I'll let you probe through my mind until you find our meeting from earlier."

"Probe?" Moonbeam asks in curiosity. "Wouldn't that take longer?"

"Not to Silver. And yes. He can read minds."

"Awesome. You can beat Darkmatter at his own game now."

"It's not as simple as that. He's had far much more experience. I've only just learned I can."

"You'll get there Silver. I know you will! You never give up when you've set your mind on something," Moonbeam encourages. He spots something by the nearby trees. "Be right back!" He charges off and in seconds a dying cry resonates in the direction he went, before he returns carrying a dead wild boar in his jaws.

"Nice catch!" He turns his gaze to Moonwatcher. "You should try some of this venison Moon. It's delicious." He backs up and offers his catch to her. "In fact. I'll let you eat the rest while I find that meeting you mentioned."

"But what about you Silver?" Moonbeam questions.

"I'll share with you later Beam."

"This memory will most likely surprise you too. Thanks for letting me eat what you caught Silver. I'm starving!"

Moon begins feasting on what Silverlight left her, while he tries to search through her mind for the meeting she had with Shaula.

 _Shaula. Meeting this morning._ He is then transported to the past before he arrived in the Prey Centre that morning, despite knowing he is still in the clearing with his best friends away from Flare who might actually be worried about him now. It is just like before, the last time he found himself witnessing Moon's memories.

* * *

"Yeay!" Oasis shouts. She runs to a strange-looking dragon without thinking.

"Hello cousin," the stranger says. She picks up Oasis as if she knows her.

 _Cousin? What? Who is she? Why's she here?_

"Ah. Hello Moon."

 _She knows my name. She knows my name!_ Moonwatcher starts to back up but sits herself down in submission out of respect for this visitor, like one of Sunny's rules states. ' _Always show your respect to any new visitor to our school,'_ she recalls. ' _Make them feel welcome.' I can't keep my distance. That's disrespectful._

"Er, h-hello," Moon says, feeling anxious.

"It's so nice to finally see you."

"See me?"

"Oh. I see. They told each other to keep me secret from even Queen Battlewinner. I remember now." She lays down in front of Moonwatcher, with Oasis dancing around on her back, as happy as can be.

 _How can Oasis just trust someone she's never seen before?_

"But there's no need to keep this secret anymore." She pauses. "My name's Shaula, and I'm your half-sister Moon."

"WHAT?!" Moon soon lowers her head in submission after her outburst. "Sorry. But this is all a surprise. I've seen futures, but never one with you involved."

"That's because you never knew I existed." She opens up her wings to show Moon how much in common she has with her. "See."

"Those are … those are dad's patterns." Moon never knew her father, but she knows what Morrowseer looks like because of drawings of her father presented in Webs' history class during the time they had learned about his role in the war.

"That's right. I'm the daughter of Morrowseer and Princess Blister. You see the diamond pattern on my hide too, don't you?" She turns her upper body to the side to show Moonwatcher more clearly.

"Yes. Very recognisable. That's Blister's pattern."

"Exactly the same in fact."

 _I don't even understand this. I thought Blister never wanted dragonets. So why did she have Shaula with dad?_ "This is, all so confusing. Why did dad have a dragonet with Princess Blister?"

"Well. She was the first dragon he ever had feelings for, before he'd even met Secretkeeper."

"Why? All I understood about Blister, is she was a psychopath and murderous daughter of Queen Oasis."

"She wasn't always like that you know. But when something bad happened between them, everything changed."

"How could Blister even be so different from how she was during the war?"

"Well. One day, dad was hurt bad in the Sand Kingdom, and mother was the only one who went and cared for him. She had a heart my mother did, until that very incident not long before the war started."

"The death of Queen Oasis?" Moonwatcher asks.

"No. Before that even. I don't know the details. That history got lost in the past somewhere, before I was even an egg."

"How do you know so much?"

"I was told by Queen Coral when she found me in mother's hideout after the war ended, everything she knew at the time. I guess she and mother were close allies during the war. Close enough that mother told her a lot I believe."

"But how did Oasis know you were her cousin?"

"Maternal influence I suppose." Moonwatcher tilts her head in perplexion. "Well. Little Oasis here, is the daughter of Queen Burn and her general, Sandstorm. She was raised by Queen Thorn, or even Uncle Smolder, so she would've found out at some point."

"See. Burn never struck me as being interested in having dragonets either."

"Well, you learn something new every day so they say."

Starflight then walks up to Shaula. "So. I can tell you are getting acquainted with Princess Shaula here, Moon."

"Yeah. She's explained things that I really need to think about."

"Though I do have a question." Starflight pauses. Moonwatcher takes his pause as him expecting to be listened to. "Have you seen Silver?"

"Not since I checked on him this morning Mr. Starflight. I'm sure he's on his way here now."

"STRAWBERRIES!" Her glance is quick to fix on Peacemaker, who carelessly dives for the pile of strawberries in the chamber.

"Peacemaker?!" _Oh Peacemaker. So strange. Sometimes I feel like Kina putting a spell on him to be obsessed with strawberries as well was a little far-fetched, but oh well._ Moon thinks.

"So that's who Shaula really is then Moon?" Silverlight asks, returning to reality, knowing what happened after he arrived in the Prey Centre. "That was a surprise indeed."

"Yeah." Silverlight sees her go back to the carcass and tear off another chunk of fresh meat. "This venison is, amazing! I'm not too _keen_ on the aftertaste though, but it is still delicious." Silverlight then joins Moonbeam in eating the wild boar he killed, and within a short time all three are full to the brim. Silverlight could guess, by the way they are laying in the morning sun and the reason why he now lays beside Moonwatcher taking in the rays through her underscales. Moonbeam is beside him, doing exactly the same thing. Silver however glances at Moon around the same time she does smiling, then follows the contours of her body before sliding close and stroking her chest as they rest noses against each other.

"You're very beautiful Moon, especially in the morning sun."

"Thank you Silver."

 _I want to bestride her, but I must resist. I must resist!_ He starts to stroke down her belly and without warning clambers over her the same way he did with Yucca.

"Silver?" Moonwatcher follows his gaze, submissive underneath his build.

"Silver! You mustn't lose control!" Moonbeam cautions. Silverlight understands his motion got Moonbeam's attention. "I thought you were, you know, dating Yucca."

"After mine and Qibli's deal, we swapped girlfriends for the weekend." He nuzzles her and then licks her neck a few times.

"You swapped girlfriends!? That sounds messed up." He pauses. "Silver! You could lose control. Moonwatcher definitely looks like she will."

"Oh Moonbeam. Live a little will you?" Moonwatcher says. She pulls Silver atop her body so he is lying over her underscales.

"Moon?!" Silver struggles to stand after being pulled close.

"This is our last day together. Make the most of me." She exposes her neck a little more and closes her eyes. "You know you want to."

"Moon?" He takes in her scents through his snout. "Mmmmm." Then gently nibbles her neck. _What is this feeling? Why do I feel the same way about Moon as I do YuYu? If they arrive and find us like this, Qibli's gonna lose it and we'll get in trouble with Mr. Flare. But, I can't, stop._ He positions himself more intimately between her hinds and his nibbles move down her body followed by loving licks.

"Silver? Silver?! It's Qibli. It's Qibli and Yucca!" Moonbeam blurts without reason.

"What?!" He stays atop Moon in a very suggestive position, glancing over his shoulder at two dragons flying his way. "Yucca? Yucca! Yucca!"

 _Quit calling Yucca's name in that way when you're atop Moon, Silver!_

"They've returned?"

"I must be as one with her!" He tries to release himself from Moonwatcher's grip so he can fly to Yucca and dive to the ground with her in his talons, but Qibli is already diving down towards him very fast. This makes him even more uneasy than he already is. Yucca follows suit and they both land on the grass nearby, surprisingly gently for Qibli.

"So! It's like that, is it?" Qibli says, sounding rather annoyed.

"No, it's…"

"Looks like it to me. Am I right YuYu?" To Silver, Qibli's words seem manipulative.

"Huh?" Silver glances at him. _Don't even think about saying her nickname again Qibli! And stop manipulating her!_

"Silver would never cheat on me." _This is Moon's fault. She forced him to._

"That's right! I wouldn't!" _I'm sorry YuYu. Moon started losing control. And then I did. This is not what you think it is Qibli. It's not! I wasn't gonna actually ride her. I wasn't!_ Before Silverlight could do anything, Qibli gently lays Yucca down and bestrides her at the same time.

"Huh?" Yucca says. "Qibli? This is … this is not right."

"You want the most of me don't you, before we switch girlfriends again?"

"It's just not the same Qib. We've only known each other one day."

"So what's stopping you from wanting me today?"

"Silver's right there. He's my future. I've known him for two years. We can't … We can't be doing this."

"That didn't stop Silver from doing what he is now. You wanted me yesterday."

"Qibli?" Moonwatcher questions in confusion.

"Am I dreaming or something?" Moonbeam questions and blinks. "What is going on?" A _re they dating each other's girlfriends now? Is that why they made the deal to switch them?  
_

"That was because I was scared," Yucca says.

"I'll always protect you YuYu." Qibli nuzzles Yucca and smiles. "You can trust me always." _Yes Silver. Witness and weep as I take her here right now._

 _I'll take your Moon before you can even try!_

"Qibli, I…" Qibli gently nibbles her on the neck. "Uh!" _He does this, just as well as Silver does.  
_

 _YuYu? Don't expose your neck to that loser!_

"You taste so, so good YuYu." Qibli begins licking her on her exposed neck as though he has done it plenty of times before.

"Oh yeah! I can do that too!" He does the exact same thing, more like a lover does to his future mate. Qibli breathes through his snout on Yucca's neck and nibbles lower down, causing Silver to repeat. _Yes Qibli. I hope you're watching me nibbling her belly like this._

"Ooh Silver!"

 _Grr. Moon!_ "This intimacy war is just getting started Silver!"

"Touché Qibli! Touché" They both go back to nibbling and licking on the lower bellies of their partners.

"Qibli! Qibli!" Yucca cries ecstatically. _Sorry Silver! He's turning me on!_

Within moments, Qibli and Silverlight both turn their partners over in unison and mount them. Yucca's tail is curled romantically with Qibli's, while Moonwatcher's is coiled around Silverlight's as though they are lovers.

 _I mounted her_ faster _than you!_

 _I mounted her_ better _than you!_

"Em. I think I'm gonna... HOLY THREE MOONS!" Silverlight sees Moonbeam freeze with of the corner of his eye after his bellow.

"SILVER! MOONWATCHER! QIBLI! YUCCA! MOONBEAM!" Mr. Flare's ridiculously loud voice causes all four of them to separate as though they did nothing intimate between each other, while Moonbeam goes into submission within seconds. The others rapidly sit themselves down on their butts, but Flare glides down and stomps on the ground with all fours as he lands. "I am utterly _disgusted_ with you all!" He motions to Moonbeam, Silverlight and Moonwatcher. "I look for you three…" then he directs his gaze to Qibli, Yucca, Silverlight and Moonwatcher. "...and here I find you four doing what you just did!"

"It's not what it…"

"Don't answer me back Qibli!" He glares at him. "You know the rules!" He darkly glances at Moonbeam. "And you, devil! Keep your distance from Silver!"

"He's _my_ best friend! You can't claim him for yourself! I've known him since we were little, so don't tell _me_ to keep my distance, sir!"

"See sir. That's proof enough that Moonbeam is back to his old self."

"We shall see." He turns away proudly. "But I will be taking you four straight to Ms. Sunny about this incursion when we return. So ready yourselves to head back. That also includes you Moonbeam."

There is a sigh made in unison.

"Now please! I will _not_ tell you _again_!" He flaps his wings and takes off without looking back, but Silver casually bestrides Yucca from behind. He sees her direct her gaze to him, and they rub heads together amidst a toothy grin.

"It's so good to see you again YuYu. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Silver." She closes her eyes as they share each other's breaths, then Moonwatcher looks to them.

"Come on you two lovewings. Mr. Flare will not appreciate us lagging behind." She takes off with Qibli before Silverlight soars after them as Yucca flies beside him. He catches Moonbeam from the corner of his eye, flap his wings and follow close behind.

* * *

It certainly did not take them long to get back to Jade Mountain Academy, though reluctantly, but that did not stop Flare taking the four rule breakers into Sunny's chamber to discuss with her about what they did due to being unsupervised. Silverlight assures Moonbeam he will see him the moment after they are finished having to be with Sunny.

 _Well. Now we'll_ never _be able to do_ anything _unsupervised_ again _. Typical. This is all_ your _fault Qibli! And control Moon! She's the one who pulled me on top of her, just because she could and wanted to seeing as the moment you come back, my time with her would be over. I admit, it has been brilliant with her. We visited the old NightWing Kingdom. I've always wanted to go there, and she organised it without my knowing. Be happy you have her as your future, because her surprises are amazing._

 _Why is it even bad that I mounted Yucca? We weren't even on the school grounds, plus she is not even mature enough for me to actually get her pregnant, but I already plan to mate with Moonwatcher after graduation. It was Silver's fault for trying to mate with Moon! But I'm not one to hold a grudge. Being with Yucca back in the Sand Kingdom has been great. I loved every moment with her. Think yourself lucky Silver that you have her for a future before I could, or else she'd have been mine. But Moon was the first female I ever had eyes for, so even if I wanted to, I could never mate with Yucca. Moon just means so much to me. She is my only future. Sure, I apologise for how I acted when you were around Moon, but I understand now. Yucca helped me see a better version of you._

 _I'm so glad I can finally be with Silver again. If only that storm didn't happen in the Sand Kingdom, I'd have been comforting and cuddling him all night. But the Sand Kingdom was great. It's so different to my kingdom back home. We had meals with Queen Thorn. I learnt so much about his culture. The place seems so much bigger than my home kingdom, and all the dragons loyal to Queen Thorn are absolutely wonderful. Please forgive him Silver. He treated me with the utmost care and respect all the time I was there with him. Qibli has such a kind heart._

 _Being with Silver has been great. He's so mysterious and willing to learn new things. He had a deep concern for me when we were separated, and that makes me believe he'll never leave Yucca's side in their entire life together. He's too much of a gentledragon. But I never knew he could see the spirits of those who passed away. We met Skylark, and remembered Carnelian again. I just hope he finally finds her again, so they both can pass on. But I can also understand all the bad things he's been through, since wherever he goes danger follows. Despite everything that happened to him, he's still able to move on. He's so strong._

After his thought and hearing the others, Silverlight casually heads to Qibli and walks beside him ready to apologise. "I'm, sorry Qibli. I'm sorry for my insults, my actions and my dislike to you. I know you would never harm your friends so, are we still friends?"

"Sure. I too apologise. My actions and attitude against you were rash and unforgiving. After Yucca told me all the wonderful things about you, my dislike to you vanished without a trace. I know you're different than all of us, and I know you always mean well. So thank you for letting me have a day with Yucca."

"I thank you for letting Moon have a day with me too. It was amazing."

"We should discuss about yesterday between us. I'm curious to know what it was like between you and Moon."

"I'm curious too. Yucca always wanted to visit the Sand Kingdom here, so it was wonderful of you to give her that wish."

"It would have been better, had that huge sandstorm never happened." Silverlight enters Sunny's chamber with the others and Flare tells them all to sit and wait for Sunny to return. She turns up in moments wondering why they have been brought to her personally.

"Em. Flare. Why have you brought these four to me?"

"For breaking rules. Both Silver and Qibli were mounting Yucca and Moonwatcher when I was searching for them and Moonbeam after they disappeared."

"I see. So you brought them to me so I could discuss with them about their incursion."

"Yes."

"Thank you for bringing them to me. You may go now Flare."

"Thank you Sunny." He bows his head low to her, before leaving the chamber.

"Now then little ones, what to do about your incursions?"

"Can I first say something off topic please Ms. Sunny? It's _kinda_ important you all know about this."

"Go ahead."

"Queen Thorn and King Smolder are expecting their first dragonets together."


	21. New Arrivals

**Chapter 20:  
New Arrivals**

In the two years since knowing him, Silverlight never suspected Qibli would say anything along the lines of that. Based on what Sunny may be trying to say, she too is very happy about this news. There is a long pause at first. Sunny is speechless, based on the way she opens and closes her mouth while she takes in all this information, and then finally words become meaning.

"She … she took, my advice! That's great news! Words can't describe how much gratitude I'm feeling right now! I'm so glad she is finally having dragonets again! She deserves it so much." _Should I tell dad about his ex-mate's future and that he'll be a step-father soon? He needs to know how she's doing._

"I was considerately surprised by this news too Ms. Sunny."

"We all are," Moonwatcher concludes.

"Ms. Sunny?" Silverlight begins suddenly.

"Yes Silverlight?"

"I heard your thought. Who's your father? And you should, let him know about how Queen Thorn is doing. Doesn't he have that right?"

"My father's Stonemover. He was an animus."

"Was?" _Oh no. Have I brought up something I shouldn't have?_

"Yes. He does not wish to use his power anymore. He fears it. Because he fears it, and fears for those he loves, he enchanted his scales to turn to stone to protect us."

"He did that to protect his family? That was very kind of him, and sad. Now he may never get to see you again. I'm sorry I, brought up your father Ms. Sunny."

"It's alright. I visit him everyday."

"Silver." Moonwatcher turns to face him. "I could take you to him later. He does like company, and new faces."

"I, guess." _Maybe we shouldn't. I mean, Ms. Sunny hasn't said we can. I never even knew he was here though, and now I feel bad not seeing him for the entirety of my two years._

"Right then you four," Sunny changes the subject. "You are to come to my detention during lunch today. That means no going outside to hunt. You can eat in the prey centre, but the moment you finish, you must come to me. If you don't, I will give you detention for a week. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ms. Sunny," all four of them reply in unison.

"Now then. Off you go. None of you are to set foot off the academy grounds for the remainder of the day." She walks out of the chamber and disappears from sight somewhat rapidly, leaving Silverlight sitting down flabbergasted and confused.

 _She changed the subject. She doesn't want us to see Stonemover at all. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Now she's upset._ He turns his attention to Moon. "Moon. I'm going after Ms. Sunny. I need to apologise for what I said."

"But, Silver?"

"I've made up my mind. I'll see you three later." He rushes off in the direction Sunny disappeared, using his mind to find where she is going. _Please don't be upset Ms. Sunny. I never meant to cause sadness._

 _We're not really allowed to visit him though Silver._

 _Now she tells me._

 _When I visited him, it was because I thought it was him talking to me that day I arrived here, when it was in fact Darkstalker._

 _I know you can't hear me Moon, but I will be asking Ms. Sunny first._

 _I take it you're still gonna go and visit Stonemover so if you need us Silver, we'll be in the library waiting. See you soon._

 _Okay Moon._ Instinctively he clears his mind from all others, then calls for Sunny's using a purplish-red leaf as his focus. Soon enough, he hears her thoughts fill his head.

 _I know he meant well, but he made me sad. I don't want father to turn to stone forever, but there's no way I can stop it from happening. He was fine yesterday._

 _Damn it. I did make her cry. Now I really need to find her and apologise._ He speeds up, feeling for her presence amidst the many tunnels with his mind, before taking a turn down a rather dark tunnel he never even knew was present in the school, knowing Sunny is down there.

 _Please still be here father. I can't bear to lose you. You must know how mother is doing. I know you miss her. And I know you have little time left._

 _Little time? Surely his scales turning to stone doesn't mean he's going to die. I'll hate myself for the rest of the year if that were true. It just_ can't _be_ true _!_ As he continues, small orbs of different colours start lighting up the corridors on either side, and he is specifically interested in the blue ones that he sees. "Wow." _I haven't seen these orbs of light in a long while. So why did they move them down these particular tunnels? The entire school used to have them dotted about in all the chambers._

He listens out for Sunny's mind again after reaching a fork in his path, before turning right into another tunnel that starts to widen the further forward he goes. He continues walking into a large chamber, and it is there that he sees Sunny crying by the statue of a dragon. "Ms., Sunny?"

Sunny turns her gaze to him, but her eyes still water. "Oh, Silverlight." She hugs him and breaks down. "He's ... he's gone! Dad… I couldn't, see him, before..." Her words drown out amidst more tears. _I wanted to … tell him._

"Ms. Sunny, I … I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier."

"You were always so kind Silver." She pauses. "I need to, talk with Starflight…" She sadly walks away, leaving Silverlight alone in the chamber with the statue of her father.

 _What can I do to cheer her up? She's just lost Stonemover. Who else is she gonna lose?_ He feels being in here is too disrespectful, but he does the only thing he could to feel better. He heads to the statue and rests a talon on the head to say a few words. "If only I could have, met you personally Stonemover. We'd have been like friends." He bows his head in respect and then heads away, but not before something catches his eye. Was it a sparkle of a tear, or a trick of the light? He may never know, but as he goes to leave a red fox appears carrying a recent kill. The reynard heading straight for the statue to place down the animal he recently killed and sits in wait for something to happen, but nothing did. Amidst a sad whining he muzzles the food closer to the head of the stone dragon, then sits again just waiting there.

Silverlight does not understand this at first, or why the red fox just sits there waiting for, what he thinks is movement from Stonemover. Who even was this fox to Stonemover? Not wishing to disturb the scene, Silverlight decides it is best to leave. Seeing the reynard just waiting there, now with his ears held low starts breaking his heart. The red fox lays down resting his head over his forelegs whining again. _This kind of loyalty is heartbreaking. The poor creature. He doesn't understand does he?_ But the moment the animal looks his way, strange things start to form in his mind.

* * *

Silver sees unfamiliar surroundings moving around him in the little light. His body moving very not much like a dragon as well as a strange taste in his mouth, and then a darkened cave is entered where two dragons are. The little dragon nearly leaps onto the big dragon's back in terror when whatever Silver` is scrabbles in the dark.

A strange light is then swung around and down, and Silver could finally get an understanding as to where his mind took him. Seeing wet russet paws and a snout carrying a dead squirrel before him, he feels pointed ears as he saunters into the cave as bold as anything. A breeze brushes past his body, a feeling of wet fur moving in the wind as the little dragon just stares at him while her ears move just a touch. He scorns at her as if he certainly does not expect the little dragon to dare pick a fight with him.

"Shoo," the little dragon says sternly. "Go find yourself another cave."

 _Sunny? But then, who is the bigger dragon?_

"Oh, this is dinner," the big dragon says, then he hinges his jaw open. To Sunny's wonder, he trots over and drops the squirrel right into the big dragon's mouth. He steps back and gives Sunny another haughty look as the big dragon begins to chew.

 _Whoever he is, he's a NightWing. A NightWing!_

"Wow," Sunny says. _Are foxes intelligent, too, like scavengers? What if all animals are smarter than we think they are? Is there going to be any prey left that I won't feel bad about eating?_ "How did you train it to do that?"

 _I heard her thought, but a fox? I don't recognise the features I saw at all._

The NightWing waits until he swallows, and then says, "I didn't. I enchanted him."

 _Enchanted? The NightWing must be Stonemover then._

Sunny frowns at Silverlight. "You mean with animus magic? That only works on _things_. Not animals."

 _Animal? Am I in an animal's mind?_

"Turns out it works on animals," says Stonemover, "if you're desperate and try hard enough."

Sunny folds her wings in and shivers. "That's creepy."

"Dinner doesn't mind," he replies, and it takes even Silverlight a moment to figure it out.

"You call the _fox_ Dinner?" she says.

 _Dinner? Am I in the fox's mind back in Stonemover's chamber?_

"Why not?" His shoulder moves an infinitesimal amount, the smallest of shrugs.

"Because that's peculiar," Sunny says. "And really creepy for him, if he knew what you were saying."

"I didn't think about it," Stonemover says. "I've never introduced him to anyone before. Anyway, I only enchanted him to bring me food every few days; he still has a fine ordinary life as a fox, I'm sure."

As if in answer to this, Dinner shakes himself vigorously, scattering water all over Sunny, and then trots out of the cave again.

"I mean," Stonemover concludes, "I had to do something, or I would have starved." Silverlight hears Stonemover's last words go into quietness as he continues back down the same tunnel he came up, then back out into the rainstorm feeling the rain as if he is really there. Looking into a large pond from a ledge, Silverlight sees Dinner's full front with his own eyes, clarifying for himself that he is indeed inside the mind of the fox. But then everything around him fades back into the tunnel, and his movement slower, frailer and older with no form of food in his mouth.

 _Huh? I'm Dinner still? He feels so, old, so frail now. How many years am I ahead? He was younger in the last scene, and it feels later than his physical being is now._

He slowly enters Stonemover's chamber, seeing Sunny and two SandWings he has never seen before, all crying around the petrified form of Stonemover.

 _Oh, no. This is the future, with Stonemover completely stone._

He lowers his head in sadness as his body caves from underneath himself, causing Sunny to act in surprise and head over to him due to his whines of sadness.

"Oh, Dinner. I'm so… so sorry." She lays down next to him and strokes his head kindly as he continues to whine and cry. "We couldn't, stop this from…" The older SandWing collapses over the statue and breaks down bawling amidst her tears. "Mother!" Sunny rushes over to her and carefully helps her to stand.

 _I can't, take this!_

"Stone… mover." She lays down with her daughter as the other SandWing rests a talon on her shoulder, nuzzling her lovingly.

"I'm so, sorry Thorn. He couldn't, be helped."

"I feel just terrible!" Thorn continues between her sobbing. "First I put that bounty on his head ten years ago, then I mate with you, and now… I can't ever … tell him how much I … missed him. I can't tell him our … good news." She pauses. "He would've, loved knowing I'll... he would've, loved knowing I'll, be a mother again. He could've met our... our little darlings one day..." She goes silent and cries again.

"Oh, honey…" Smolder pulls her close and rests his forehead on hers. "You can still tell him. His spirit is here. It'll always be with you. He'll always be alive…" He places his talon on her heart. "…right in here."

 _No more sadness! NO MORE SADNESS!_ Silverlight screams in his mind, then returns to an empty chamber drying his eyes, surprisingly comforted by Dinner rubbing himself around his feet. "Oh, Dinner. I'm so, sorry I…" He lowers his talon to give the red fox some attention by stroking him on his head. "You poor old boy." He pauses amidst a saddened smile. "If only I could've done something to save him." He massages Dinner's ears then hears a very peculiar screaming sound from outside that he sees Dinner reacting to. "You better get back to her Dinner. She's missing you." He lets the red fox run along out the chamber and towards the calling of his mate.

* * *

Silver heads back to where his friends are waiting for him, but not before he sees the same thing from before with the corner of his eye. _Why did I see that again? Where did it come from?_ He glances back in hope he sees what it was, but continues nonetheless back to where he needs to be when nothing else happens.

Silverlight arrives in the tunnel before the library later than he intended, due to what he saw back down in Stonemover's chamber in the mind of Dinner. He still does not understand why he saw those two scenes in Dinner's eyes. He cannot explain it with his father due to their locations right now.

 _If only he wasn't so far away._

He then hears voices from the library as he nears, and upon entering the chamber he sees Sunny crying into Starflight's shoulder with Fatespeaker wrapping her wing around her, and Tamarin resting her talons on Sunny's shoulder. Clay is there discussing something with Webs, Grandeur and Greatness, while Tsunami heads to Sunny. Beside them, Qibli is caressing a crying Moonwatcher; Kinkajou has her head lowered, her scales a stark light blue; Yucca is looking at him in a very depressed manner.

"Never forget that he'll always be in your heart, Ms. Sunny," Tamarin consoles. "You have memories of him, and they speak a thousand words. Never let these memories of him go. Keep them alive inside the chambers of your mind."

"What can we do in his memory?" Tsunami asks gently, resting a talon on Sunny's shoulder.

"Ms. Sunny! Ms. Sunny!" Oasis says, bounding about them. "Don't be upset! We all love you a whole bunch, and so does Stonemover!" She rubs herself against Sunny's forelegs and rears on her hinds, looking up at her innocently. "He'll never forget you! And you'll never forget him!"

"Oh, little Oasis." Sunny lowers her head down and nuzzles her. "And Tamarin." She nuzzles Tamarin as well. "Thank you both for your kind words."

"Tell us a story Ms. Sunny. Me and all my friends. Pleeeeease! Tell us one about Stonemover!"

"Well." She heads off with Oasis to one of the far stone tables where the Adamantine Winglet is sitting. "There was one father told me a while ago." Her words die down into quietness that not even Silverlight could hear over the conversation next to him.

"Something must be done for Sunny. She loved Stonemover a lot," Starflight continues. "And she deserves it. She's done a lot for us. We need to return the favour."

"I agree with Starflight," Webs says. "We have to cheer Sunny up. Help her accept this loss. Keep her remembering all the good times she had with him."

"You agree with us?" Clay says, a little perplexed.

 _He couldn't even learn about his ex-mate's good news. And clearly Queen Thorn misses him dearly. Did she even visit him though? I don't think she even knew where he went. And now, he's gone. I couldn't even, meet him. I had all my hopes up, only for them to come crashing down._ His thoughts are soon interrupted by Yucca, bawling into his chest.

"I know YuYu. I know." He wraps his arm wings around her and pulls her close to his body.

"Who was he?"

"Stonemover?"

"Yeah." She looks up into Silverlight's eyes as he meets them with his own.

"Well. He was her father. A NightWing animus."

"Stonemover hated everything about himself," Moonwatcher continues as they both look her way. "He believed he was cursed by what he was born with and then used for, and enchanted himself to turn to stone just so that everyone could be safe from him and what he feared he might become. He feared for his family too, and what he might have done to them."

"And now she'll never know him again!" She cries into his chest once more, and Silverlight sneaks a gentle lick over her salty cheek. _Why does it always have to be those closest to you? Why?_

"This is hurting you way too much YuYu. But I understand. You've suffered the same and miss him dearly, I know." He hugs her tightly once more. _Yes. I still remember when you told me YuYu. He'll always be with you, just like I will now._

Remaining bosomly close to Silverlight, Yucca glances up at him. "I can never forget him Silver. He was my world, my everything."

"I know YuYu. I know." He licks her cheek lovingly and rubs his head against hers. "He's in your heart, and that's where he'll stay."

"Silver. I should tell you and everyone else. I had a vision while you was with Sunny not long ago."

"A vision?"

"Yes. I thought it right to tell you all now, seeing as you're here with us now Silver, that I had a vision of the Pantalan dragons I mentioned before, flying towards the academy. We should meet them on the landing ledge just outside the school."

Webs then walks up to them, specifically Moonwatcher, a little confused. "Are you sure Moonwatcher, that they're on their way right now?"

"Positive sir."

"Then I guess we all should head to the location pronto, before they arrive and miss us."

"I'll go get Sunny," Tsunami offers, before heading over to her, and this time Silver hears Sunny speaking with her. "Sunny. We have visitors coming."

"Visitors?" she says, just before finishing her story. "And that little ones, is why you should always think before you act." She laughs upon the memory. "Father learned the hard way he did."

"Can we come too miss?" Shadowrain asks. He motions to all his friends. "To see the new dragons."

"I guess so."

"Yeay!" He bounces up and down. "Come on guys! Let's go see the new dragons!"

"Quieten down Shadowrain. You are in a library afterall."

Shadowrain lowers his head in contrite. "I'm sorry, Ms. Sunny." He runs on with his friends, straight to Silverlight.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, meeting them Sunny?"

"I shouldn't let my father's, death … distract me from my duties. It was just a matter of time before dad became lost to us forever. I have to accept this."

"You are one strong dragon Sunny. All of us are very proud of you, and how far you've come."

"Thanks Tsunami." She starts to head off. "Better get going. Time waits for no one." She leaves from the library with Starflight beside her, and then the other teachers do the same. Silverlight follows next with his friends and Shadowrain's winglet, and they leave the library in its silence once more.

* * *

Reaching the entrance chamber did not take Silver all that long, after offering to run ahead to meet them face-to-face. However, the moment he goes to walk out a strange dragon lands on the ledge looking around. He is one Silverlight has never seen before in these specific colours and four wings unlike any he already knows. A mixture of smoky black scales with orange flecks in specific places, making him look more dominant than he actually seems.

"Em. Is this the right place? It seems like any other ordinary cave to me."

Silverlight is taken aback by the way he just spoke, very boring-sounding as though he did not seem to care. Then he spots a very stark-looking dragon, almost entirely blue with purple and lavender scales in certain places, and four wings unlike the other one's that he seems to recognise, land beside the older dragon and scrutinise the entrance.

"It could be any possible cave around here. And I don't see any recognisable dragons. Maybe try the next one."

"Hmm. I guess."

They both lift off before Silverlight could even go to walk out and greet them. _Blue? Was that Blue?_ Then he hears Moonwatcher running beside him.

"Did you see 'em?"

"I think I saw Blue but I wasn't sure. I was being very cautious around the other one though…"

"Damn it!" Moon interrupts. "They don't know this area! How could I have been so stupid?!" She rushes out and flaps her wings after them before any of the others even arrive, without giving Silverlight a chance to ask if he could join her.

Moments later, Moonwatcher returns with a flock of eight dragons in a formation behind her.

"I was just here though…"

"Hawker you oblivious HiveWing! Pay attention!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I am slow to know you know, but oh well. It's not like I really care or anything. My job is all I need to worry about."

"As usual. Putting yourself first is 'oh so highly of you'. Hawker, you're so incorrigible," the mean-looking one rebukes.

"Jeez. That must've hurt," the one Silverlight is certain may be Blue responds.

"I am actually offended by that," Hawker complains.

"Well. She is Sundew. The truth doesn't lie," the rather beautiful caterpillar-coloured one says.

"Truth is only as true as the facts state you know Luna," the orange-gold and black blotted one states. She is wearing what Silverlight understands as glasses.

"Can we go in please? I'm getting impatient already," the deep blue and orange splotched one expresses. He looks rather much like a troublemaker in Silverlight's eyes.

"When are you _not_ impatient?" Sundew growls. "You've been complaining the _whole_ way here from Pantala! 'This is taking too long!' 'My wings are getting tired!' 'When will this rain stop?' 'Are we there yet?' 'Are we there _yet_?' ARGH. So be quiet for five seconds, and give my ears a chance to _stop_ rattling! Please, Swordtail!"

"A little edgy are we!"

"Please settle down guys," the rather tall one interrupts, in a manner of restoring peace.

"Tell me to settle down again and you can talk to the pointy end of Bangaa!" Sundew snaps. She taps a claw on something in the pocket of her leaf vest that Silverlight guesses is a jar, and an aggressive-sounding buzzing answers. "I'm ready for a nap after flying for two days with little rest, and I don't need any more drama. The next dragon to complain _is_ going to get stung!"

"Please don't argue. It's making me sad. Let's just go in already," whispers the older yellow-orange dragon with many black spots like freckles.

"Yeah. Before we become wet through and deaf by Sundew's arrogance," Swordtail concurs.

"ARROGANCE!" Sundew flaps her wings in a fury. "I'll show you arrogance Swordtail!" She raises her arm to strike him, but Moon quickly jumps between them.

"And now we go in everyone," Moon interrupts, clearly having heard enough bickering between them. "Jade Mountain Academy teachers and students, meet…" She raises her wing to motion at each dragon she says by name. "…Princess Sundew, Blue, Princess Cricket, Swordtail, Luna, Io, Princess Katydid and Hawker." She turns herself to face the dragons she introduced. "Pantalan residents here on visitation, meet the Jade Mountain Academy teachers and some of their students. There. Happy friends again, so please behave while you are here."

Moon walks them inside as Silverlight notices the Adamantine dragonets trying to hide underneath him when Hawker walks by.

Hawker stops and tries to be friendly. "Uhh. I will not hurt you. I have to do my duty and protect you and the school, despite not having anything else to do."

Tsunami lowers her wing to the dragonets. "Hmm. Glad you all could make it." _I can tell Hawker needs a female in his life._ _He's so, boring-sounding and that would surely give him a reason to be excited._ _I hope._ She seems to cast a sideways glance at Sunny as she thinks this, but Silver does not understand why. _I think Sunny would enjoy the companionship after what happened to … Stonemover._

"Hmm. I should, really remain at the entrance. There's nowhere else I need to be."

Silver then sees Sunny walk up to him, extending a talon. "It is nice to finally meet you Hawker, and all of you lovely Pantalans here to visit our wonderful school."

"It is _nice_ to _meet_ you as _well_." _Her scales are so, warm. And her eyes … they're so, beautiful. Maybe I will enjoy being here more than I thought after all._ _If only I could sound more happy instead of boring and monotonous_ _when I talk_ _._

 _Three moons,_ Tsunami suddenly thinks, much to Silver's surprise, _if Sunny_ actually _ends up loving him, I'm gonna_ _actually_ faint _!_

Hawker sighs. "I'll just, haunch myself by the entrance then. I have nowhere else to be." He walks back out and perches himself down outside the entrance.

"S-Silver?" Shadowrain whimpers from underneath him. "Is the big dragon still out there?"

"If he is, I'm staying under Silver!" Caiman agrees.

"He's outside yes. But he won't hurt you." Silver begins to walk back as the others do the same, but because of the way the Adamantine Winglet dragonets are underneath him, he cannot even turn around.

"Ow!" Oasis yelps. "Don't step on my tail, Cliff!" She flicks her barbed tail in annoyance after Cliff gets off it.

"Put it not under my stompers then!"

"I'm getting cramped. It's too warm under here Silver. But big dragon is scary. I want to stay hiding."

"Peacemaker! Mind where you bump me. I'm small."

"Sorry Auklet. I didn't mean to bump you." _I just wish I had a strawberry to chomp._

"Little ones. It's kinda hard to walk with you all squirming, gripping, scrabbling and squabbling under there. Especially because you're, kinda forcing me to walk backwards like a penguin."

"DRAGONETS!" Cricket squeals suddenly, making Silver jump a little. "Ooh, please let me see them!" She tries peeking under Silver to get a good look at them.

"Try not to scare them, Cricket," Katydid cautions. "Remember, we're strangers to them." _My daughter is acting like a dragonet herself now_.

"Yeep!" Silver yelps. "Mind where you headbutt me Caiman. It's … delicate there."

"Oops. Sorry Silver."

"I can tell you a story little ones," Cricket offers.

"Story! Story!" Auklet charges out from under Silverlight straight to the strange dragon without question.

"Be story a good one?" Cliff asks, peeking out from under Silver's hinds.

"Cliff. 'Is the story a good one?'," Silver corrects.

"That what meing say. 'Be story a good one?' See. Aren't I smarting, Silver?"

Silverlight sighs at a loss.

"It's a very good story. You all should give the nice dragon his much needed space, you know."

"Cliff will walking on out now," Cliff says simply, then does just that.

"Cliff," Greatness interrupts. "Please don't have me teach you proper Dragon from the start again."

"Sorry. I's trying miss. I's really trying."

"I know sweetie. But please try harder."

"Okay."

"I don't know if we should go. I mean, we don't know them," Malamute conditions. "Is it the right thing to do?"

"Auklet's brave. She ran straight there," Shadowrain says. We should do the same right?"

"That's because whenever 'story' is said she dashes straight there."

"Don't be a meanie MudWing, Caiman!" Auklet complains.

"Will there be strawberries involved?" Peacemaker asks. He looks at Cricket from behind Silver's right hind.

"I'm sure I could find some for you to chew on," Cricket replies.

Peacemaker rushes out too. "Yeay!"

"Oh look. Strawberry fanatic wants a strawberry."

"Well this princess wants to stay under Silver who she can trust."

"I'm a princess too, and so are Katydid and Sundew," Cricket states.

Oasis pokes her head out further. "You're _all_ princesses?"

"That's right. Princesses stick together right?"

"Princesses stick together, they do!" She pauses. "Later Caiman!" Oasis runs out to her friends.

"Huh?"

"I'm not one for 'sticking together'," Sundew says absentmindedly from nearby the cave entrance. She is holding up a jar containing a large black wasp, watching it claw against the glass as if it wants to be let out. "No, Bangaa. I can't let you out yet," she tells the wasp, which then sits down obediently as though it understood her. _I need to find her another spider to sting. It's been almost a week since the last time she caught one._

"Silver?" Shadowrain looks up to him for confirmation. "Is it, safe to come out now? I want to be brave like you."

"Sure Shadowrain. I can trust them."

"As you can trust them, then I definitely can trust them." Shadowrain heads out and stands with his friends. "Come on you two!"

Silverlight casually walks forward revealing the remaining two from underneath him without them knowing, but the moment Malamute knows he is exposed, he charges back to Silver.

"No, Silver! I don't, want to."

Silver lowers his head to him. "Be brave Malamute. You can do it."

"But…"

"Oh quit complaining Malamute," Caiman says. She struts her stuff to make herself look big and strong. "Or big hunky Caiman here pounces on you again."

"No!" Malamute runs and hides under Silver.

"You're not helping Caiman." Caiman starts to walk to the others of her winglet, glancing at Malamute in a manner that tells Silver she knows the little IceWing will follow. "Go on Malamute. Be with your friends."

"I, guess. See you, Silver." Malamute lowers his head and slowly walks towards them.

"Thanks." Silver lowers his head to Cricket.

"No worries. Logic states that with enough coaxing, even the shiest of dragons will become brave." She walks off with the little ones and Katydid, leaving Silverlight breathing a sigh of relief.

"So. Where are all your books?" Blue asks all of a sudden as he walks on after them.

"What's a, book?" Silver questions in confusion.

Their voices die down to silence as Yucca wraps her wing around him.

"Come on hun. We should head back too." Both of them then walk back towards the recreation chamber entwining their tails and rubbing heads as they continue down the tunnel.

* * *

Silverlight and Yucca are the first to enter Sunny's chamber after eating lunch together. Silver recalls that Moon and Qibli were also feasting with each other, but he and Yucca both left before they had finished. Upon entering though, Silver is surprised to see Tsunami sitting down before them.

"Ms. Tsunami. Why are you here?"

"Just in case Ms. Sunny needs me Silver."

"Is the news about Stonemover still hitting her hard?" Silver asks.

"I guess so. Try not to mention it Silver."

"I understand." He then hears footsteps from outside and glances over his shoulder to notice Moon and Qibli just walking inside. "Oh. You've finished eating already?"

"Of course. Why else would we be here Silver?" Qibli answers before walking with Moon to sit down.

"Uh, uh, uh. Males and females will be separated in your detention today."

"Em. Why?"

Tsunami glares at him. "Qibli! Do not question. Go on. Switch places with Yucca please."

"Sorry." He stands to his feet and switches places with Yucca, who sits down accordingly next to Moon.

"Glad to make your acquaintance Qib," Silver jokes.

"Jokes are depreciative Silver."

"Come on boys! Sit!" Sunny orders. She watches them sitting to her right.

"So. Why, are they in detention this afternoon Sunny?" Tsunami questions.

"Did Flare not tell you?"

"Not that I recall."

"Now then you four lovewings. Tell Tsunami why you're in detention for the remainder of this afternoon?"

"For breaking rule number two of section five in the school brochure scroll, Ms. Tsunami," they all reply in unison.

"MATING?!" Silver knows Tsunami cannot believe what she is hearing, and she quickly seems irked by it. "Three _moons_! I should _expel_ you four for that!"

"No matter, no matter," Sunny says to keep the peace. "Flare caught them just when they were about to perform … 'the act'. And _by the moons_ was he _livid_."

"Your queens _will_ be sent a letter explaining this incursion!"

"Well I doubt you'll get one to _my_ queen miss," Silver says.

"Silver!" Qibli exclaims.

"Don't get smart with me Silver!"

"Quiet Silver," Sunny says, "or you'll have a second detention this evening."

Silverlight lowers his head. "Sorry." He raises his head again to Tsunami. "But how _are_ you gonna get a letter to Queen Liona or Queen Novablast?"

"I'm very sure Bluebell wouldn't mind a little journey back to her home continent. I'll ask her first."

"And Queen Kalahari. She's my queen back home," blurts Yucca.

"Yucca," Silver moans. "You're not supposed to just … say things like that."

"But you did."

"That was different hun."

"Great. Queen Thorn's gonna distrust me now. I've tried all I can to be loyal to her, and now this."

"Then you shouldn't have broken rule two of section five, Qibli," Tsunami says. "This is your _own_ problem that you need to fix _yourself_."

"I know. I will fix it. I _must_ fix it. She needs to know I'm a brilliant subject of hers."

"Now then. Quiet for the remainder of lunch." They do as Sunny asks, who looks back to Tsunami. "You may go now Tsunami."

"Are you sure? I mean … you don't need any support after…" Tsunami eats her own words.

"I should be fine. I can control these four. Thank you for your concern Tsunami."

"Very well. But if you need me, I'll be just down the tunnel." She heads out without another word, while Silver lays himself down and closes his eyes amidst his utmost boredom. He hopes lunch will be over quickly so he can go back to doing what he loves, instead of nothing as the moments slowly tick away. But he gets a strange feeling like something may happen, soon. Something he has seen before in his dream. It will only be a matter of time before what he feels is next will strike, at the heart of the entire school.

* * *

It is later that evening when Moonwatcher finally finds Silverlight helping Starflight and Fatespeaker in the library, and clearly she had wondered where he had been ever since leaving from Sunny's detention chamber based on her concern. Silver carries a pile of scrolls to Starflight's desk and begins sealing them once more for the next day of reading, knowing Moon is there looking at him expecting an answer from her silent question.

"Silver?" She heads to the desk and sits down just staring at him, but Silver remains quiet while he works until Moon speaks again in a more concerning manner. "Silver!"

"Yes, I know. You've been wondering where I've been all afternoon."

"Has there been something on your mind all day?"

"No." He slides five scrolls to the side and goes back to sealing another batch Fatespeaker hands to him. "I've only felt this feeling since Sunny's detention."

"What feeling?"

"That something I saw before is gonna happen, very soon."

"Are you meaning his prophecy?"

"I am. The next thing in the prophecy. I'm worried it's gonna happen … tomorrow. I'm too concerned and I can't focus unless I'm doing something, so I've been doing errands for the teachers all afternoon, trying to take my mind off my thoughts."

"I've been looking for you all afternoon. Couldn't you have at least come to see me at some point?"

"I didn't think. I couldn't think. Everything's going crazy up here." He rubs his forehead suddenly, and then Fatespeaker rests a talon on his shoulder.

"Silver. You should rest. You've been on the move all day."

"I can't rest though Fatespeaker. I can't relax. Not with my mind going all _crazy_ and _confused_!"

"Silver," Starflight begins as he walks up to him. "Perhaps you should rest. You've done a lot of work today. I don't want you straining yourself too much, not after what you've been through this week. I'm concerned for you."

"I know, I just can't." He carries the ten scrolls he sealed back to their cubbyholes, thinking about things. _I need to keep moving. I need to get to the bottom of this feeling. Perhaps they're right, maybe I should rest and just see what happens tomorrow. But if it's what happens to… No! That won't happen! I'll keep him safe! I'll keep everyone I care about safe! But, what if I can't. Amalthea said I was not strong enough yet. If I try anything, I'll just fail._ He places the last of the scrolls in their respective places, then sighs in relief. _I need to clear my head. I need to figure this out!_

"Silver! There you are!"

"Yu?" He looks up to see her curiously studying his emotions.

"What's the matter Silver?"

"I don't know Yu. My head's all scrambled. I can't focus!" He pauses as she walks up to him. "My mind's in a riddle and I don't know how to solve it."

"So start at the beginning."

"Since leaving detention, my mind is all in a kerfuffle. I feel something's gonna happen soon, and then hints to his prophecy run through my head, showing me constantly the future things I want to avoid. Starflight dying. Darkmatter, killing me. Nightblade finding us. The bleeding dragon. I can't figure it out! It doesn't feel like it's in order!"

"Maybe rest your mind so it can focus."

"But there's more Yucca."

"Oh?"

"Since the Pantalans arrived here, there have been certain … complications."

"Complications?"

"Like one of them disappearing! One of them dying! One getting hurt bad! It feels like Darkmatter is sending me a code of what he is planning to do, now that they have arrived here."

"How is he still getting to you Silver? Anemone enchanted that anklet you're wearing, to protect you from him I thought."

"She still enchanted it to do that, but I also asked for a way to learn of his plans so I could strategize accordingly and stop whatever he has planned from actually happening. I just, never thought it would be so, difficult." _Yes, it is true. A tiny strand of string is all that keeps him from me. But it feels like he will try to force his control on me again, using that minute connection he has with me. I regret asking her for this, but it's the only way for me to save everyone I hold dear._

"It's getting late. We should head back to our caves," Yucca says to Silver as she rubs her head with his before walking with him towards their winglet's tunnel. "Maybe a good night's roost will help clear your head for you to solve this puzzle." Silver accepts her offer, but as he waves to Starflight and Fatespeaker with Moon following close behind, he hears a thought belonging to somebody who's mental voice he does not recognise at first.

 _Hybrid? Yes … I_ think _. Stressed by something? Looks busy. Works late in the library? Seems to love the SandWing called … Yucca? Yes,_ that's _her name. He seems like an interesting dragon. I_ must _study him closely for the next few days._

"Blue?" Silver looks around but does not see him, then shrugs as he wraps his arm wing round Yucca before rubbing his head with hers again.

 _Sharp. Quick to notice things. Very fancy-looking wings I've never before seen. Definitely loves the SandWing Yucca. I'll study him more tomorrow._

 _Blue is very curious about me it seems. But I just hope Yucca, Fatespeaker, Moon and Starflight are right about resting. I'm worried I won't be able to unless I'm with YuYu. I want her to sleep with me, but it isn't allowed. I miss her comfort. It's the only comfort keeping me sane._ They both enter into their sleeping tunnel, but Silver does not want her to leave him. "Yucca. Is it alright if you, rest with me for a bit? Before the others arrive, I mean…"

"Sure. If it helps you relax and roost, I'll gladly do it in place of Serac."

A sigh of relief. "Thank you." He enters his sleeping cave with Yucca by his side. "But I just can't shake off this feeling YuYu." _Hawker, Sundew, Cricket and Blue. They seem to be targets. Luna, Io, Swordtail and Katydid. They seem to just be in his way. But about Sundew. Why does she talk to bugs like they're dragons?_

"Try and rest Silver. You need it." Laying down, he closes his eyes amidst her warm caress and loving licks as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

 _I just hope the Pantalans will be safe, here…_

* * *

Silverlight wakes feeling refreshed and amazing, remembering how Yucca helped him to sleep off his worries last night and although he felt her heading away after the others arrived, he never stirred even when Serac took over the duty of comforting him. But he did listen, and still recalls what they said to each other.

* * *

" _Yucca! What are you doing in our sleeping cave?" he hears Serac question._

" _He asked me to comfort him, so he could sleep easier. Why would I say no? He needs me Serac!" he hears Yucca acclaim._

" _But… you could've been caught."_

" _Serac! He's been stressed all afternoon. Only I can really help him through it, and he asked so nicely too."_

" _What's causing his stress?"_

" _The riddles all running around in his head. He can't solve them. He can't focus because of them. He had to keep doing things today just to keep his mind off of them."_

" _Then we need to help him solve them."_

" _That's why I helped him to roost when we came back here. He's been asleep since. He needs enough sleep so he has the energy to figure it out in the morning."_

" _He's been asleep since before curfew time? Jeez. Now I_ know _he is struggling to cope." Silverlight then hears him clamber into their cave, and lay down next to him. He feels him wrap a wing over his body, and place his head right beside his own. "Silver. We'll help you through this. Count on it." The gentle cool breath that he breathes on Silver after their heads touch, finally causes him to drift into a deeper sleep, where everything around him goes silent._

* * *

It was that specific point that helped him finally roost in peace, the moment Serac's head touched his own. _This may explain why I feel very close to Serac. And I'm glad they both are offering to help me figure out what will happen today. I need all the help I can get._ He decides to climb over Serac and head out into the tunnel, waiting for Starflight to arrive, brushing his tail over Serac's back without realising, which causes Serac to stir rapidly into a stand with a cry of sorts.

"Eeyaaah!"

"Sorry Serac. I never meant to freak you out."

"Don't do that again! That gave me a chill up my spine! It did!"

Dart then peers in to the cave with a curious eye, before joking like he always does. "But, Serac. You already have a chill up your spine. You're completely cold-scaled."

"Well _excuse me_ for being _cold-scaled_!" He mumbles something to himself as he clambers out, that only Silver seems to hear, and heads away annoyed. "Tch. As usual, the joker makes a joke about me. It's not my fault I was born an IceWing. No acceptance for my tribe at all. Humph. I should freeze his butt then rip the ice clean off. That should make him scream."

"Was it something I said?"

"Maybe you shouldn't, joke about his tribe in future Dart."

"I never meant any harm." He pauses. "Be back in a jiffy." He changes the subject and in seconds he is gone again. When Starflight arrives as the others sit themselves down in order, Dart returns and heads to his place in the line.

"Good morning Diamond Winglet."

"Morning Mr. Starflight," they all reply in unison, and then Starflight jots down something in the scroll.

"All seven accounted for. Very good. You may refresh yourselves now." Starflight then heads off again, back to the library, leaving Silver and his winglet to freshen themselves for the new school day, as they go to the places they always do every morning.

* * *

Silverlight is walking back from the hot springs of Clay's healing chamber with both Yucca and Serac alongside him, looking concerned as though they are wondering when he will have another session. Silver suddenly places a talon on his head and stops, as all the riddles charge through his head again repeatedly in the order they always do. _**Starflight dying. Darkmatter, killing me. Nightblade finding us. The bleeding dragon. Sundew disappearing. Blue dying. Hawker getting hurt bad. Io, Swordtail, Luna and Katydid, captives. Cricket dying.**_

"Silver?" Yucca's voice does not get his attention.

"Let me try," Serac offers, before his talons rest on his shoulders. "Silver? We're here for you. Please, talk to us."

 _Yes. The same order. Like before._ _ **Starflight dying. Darkmatter, killing me. Nightblade finding us. The bleeding dragon. Sundew disappearing. Blue dying. Hawker getting hurt bad. Io, Swordtail, Luna and Katydid, captives. Cricket dying. Messier imprisoned. Yucca changing.**_ _Huh? Those two are new. Damn it! What is this meaning? What is the order?_ "I need to lay down." He heads to the recreation chamber without a second thought, shrugging the pair of them off amidst his thoughts as he continues down the tunnel. _Sorry you two. I heard you. But I need to figure this out._

"He's having another session!" Yucca cries.

"This is bad," Serac's voice states, and Silver hears him running to where he just went with Yucca following close behind.

 _It had two extra._ _ **Starflight dying. Darkmatter, killing me. Nightblade finding us. The bleeding dragon. Sundew disappearing. Blue dying. Hawker getting hurt bad. Io, Swordtail, Luna and Katydid, captives. Cricket dying. Messier imprisoned. Yucca changing.**_ _The two extra again._ _ **A NightWing blacksmith.**_ _Who is she? When did she come in?_ The riddle plays through his mind again. "What are you trying to tell me mind? Please keep to the thing I've felt will happen since yesterday."

"Focus Silver. I'm sure you'll get it," Yucca says as she lays down beside him.

"Think. What do you feel is the closest to happening now?" Serac asks as he rests on the other side. "Or, maybe the process of elimination might work."

"What do you mean Serac?" Yucca asks looking to him.

"You'll see." He directs his attention back at Silver. "Silver. Which things do you feel, or know, are much farther away than now? Eliminate those, but don't forget them."

"May I, have a scroll Serac? I should write this down."

"Sure." He reaches for his geography map. "Use the back of my map."

"But, it'll ruin it."

"It's not a problem. I'll just redraw it on a fresh scroll later."

"No. I don't want to ruin it. I'll use something else."

"Then I'll do it." He unclips his map and takes out some ink, then turns the scroll over and dips a claw in the vial. "So. Tell me all that is in your head."

"I guess." He then starts telling him the order of the riddle which Serac writes down, then explains which ones are the farthest he thinks from happening. By the end of his explanation only four parts of the riddle remain, while the rest are only struckthrough once so they can still be read.

"So. That leaves these four. Starflight dying; Nightblade finding us; the bleeding dragon; and Hawker getting badly hurt." He pauses scrutinising the words with Silver and Yucca.

"And you are sure those four parts will be happening soon?"

"Yes. Within the week, but three of them feel like they are happening now, or will be happening soon."

"Which three?" Serac is suddenly concerned all over again. "Silver! Which three?"

Silver draws a strikethrough over Starflight dying, and notices the pair of them staring in awe as he points at the three that remain.

"Those three." Suddenly he sees the real scene unfolding in his mind, and rapidly rises to his feet. "No! It's happening! It's happening now! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!" He rushes to the entrance chamber just when a dragon crashes before him, bleeding profusely from a deep wound on his torso.

"Run," the strange dragon weakly cries struggling to stay conscious, but Silver just stares in horror at the presence of Nightblade's manic arrival, as she laughs amidst a grimace of disturbing joy.


	22. Blades of Anger

**Author's notes:** Sorry for such a long wait my lovely readers. I guess I'll post up all ten chapters plus the epilogue tonight and finally complete it on here. My bad for such a long hiatus. Hope you enjoy the final part of my fanfic, but you will notice I ran out of ideas for this part in a few chapters before the last few. It ended up being dirty jokes, but still flowing from the prior joke that started it all.

* * *

 **Chapter 21:  
Blades of Anger**

Silverlight is still frozen in place against the wall, staring at Nightblade as she continues laughing maniacally. He wants to run and be with his friends, and Starflight and Fatespeaker, but her glare pins him to the wall forcing him to remain still. He sees Serac and Yucca heading towards him and wishes he could tell them to stay away, but if he does then Nightblade will know he is protecting them. _I have to tell them to run! To get the teachers! To help me! Why can't I move?!_ With a last resort, he screams in their minds under a new found hope that they hear him, words no one other than them can hear. _RUN! Get the teachers! Get Mr. Flare! It's Nightblade!_ Within moments they run out the chamber and through the tunnels until they are out of sight.

"So wonderful it is to see you again," she darkly greets. She walks straight towards him, heartlessly stepping on the dragon's wounded body caring not in the slightest for his agonizing roars and painful thrashing when she steps on his effusing gash.

 _You heartless bitch!_ Silver thinks. He glances at the injured stranger. _Still breathing, trying to stay conscious. Please hold on!_

Nightblade's talon grabs him round the throat, her claws breaking off parts of the wall when she flexes her digits. "Master will be SO _pleased_ that _I_ found you. I could slice you into pieces and save him from suffering your presence any longer, but Master wants you brought back to him alive. Grr! The NERVE! He wants to kill you himself. I'm just his scout! ARGH!" She dangerously strokes her tail over the injured dragon, slicing into him another scar with disturbing calm. "So I took out my anger on him. Trying to warn this place of my PRESENCE he was! Grr! So LIVID with him I WAS!" She suddenly reveals a large blade from apparently nowhere, showing it madly at Silver where he sees a distinct scale like pattern along the metal sheen, and then throwing it towards the one she attacked.

"NO!" The moment he screams the blade stops dead, a claw's breath from the dragon's skull, as if Nightblade is controlling it.

"I could kill him I could! Put him out of his misery!" She controls the blade to rest against Silver's neck. "I should kill _you_ I should! Save master from your loathful existence!" She pauses. "Oh wait!" Hawker suddenly appears bleeding from wounds sliced over his torso, limbs, face and neck, with another large blade forcing him forward point first against his back, dripping with his own blood. The weapon by Silver's neck flies straight to Hawker, resting edge first on his throat. "I'll definitely kill _him_ I will! For disturbing my PLANS!" The blade is pressed further into his throat. "What will it look like? A dragon's head coming clean off, hmm! How about I SHOW you, little hybrid?! It might get _too_ _gory_ though. Do you like blood, hybrid? Coz I could spill his _all over_ the floor _too_." She darkly grins and Silver fears the worst, until Flare suddenly appears charging for Nightblade.

"NIGHTBLADE!"

"MR. FLARE?! WAIT!" But Flare does not. He recklessly checks her into the wall, keeping a safe distance from the injured dragon bleeding over the floor. Holding her back as her blades drop to the rocks, giving Hawker a chance to drag the wounded dragon to safety.

"Run Silver!" Flare cries. "Run!"

Silverlight does just that, straight into the embrace of his friends and Starflight. Clay runs over to help Hawker while Tsunami charges with Webs to help Flare.

"GAH!" Flare screams as he is thrown back and sliced across the neck by one of Nightblade's blades. Tsunami and Webs are wounded as Nightblade charges straight through their barricade, only stopping when Hawker's lance rests against her throat. Greatness breathes fire at Nightblade, who retaliates with her own and slices Greatness on the side with her other blade. Bluebell arrives at the same time, dragging a medical crate behind her. She heads straight to the wounded dragon and seals up his wounds all while the battle unfolds.

 _This isn't happening. This isn't happening!_ He watches helplessly as Hawker is sliced more by the same blade across his hide anywhere Nightblade directs it, dropping his lance amidst total agony. Silver then bellows in his mind, _FATHER! FATHER!_

Before Nightblade could deliver the final blow on Hawker, Messier arrives. He stops Nightblade in her tracks with the same trick he used on Darkmatter that Silver recalls from Amalthea's memory.

"WHAT?!" Nightblade screeches. Hawker drops to the floor along with the blades. "I can't … move. What is this TRICK?!"

"The same one used on your master, but oh dear. You can't escape this hold I have on you." He throws her into the wall of the entrance chamber with such an unseen force, she crashes back first powerfully against it.

"GYAH!"

"Get Flare out of there Clay!"

Clay does exactly that, getting to the VolcanoWing and dragging him away from the danger before instantly pressing down on his neck firmly.

 _Too much blood. The dragonets must stay away! Too much blood!_ "I need to stop the blood flow! Bring me bandages! Bring me bandages!"

Silver is the first one to react, collecting what Clay needs and running it to him in seconds, while Messier continues pushing Nightblade into the wall with his mind walking closer and closer.

"Tell Darkmatter that if he wants Silver, to damn well come here himself where I will be waiting to sink my teeth into his throat!"

Silver decides to follow his father into the entrance chamber to watch what happens to Nightblade, but her two blades suddenly fly pass straight towards Messier.

"DAD!" _Why didn't I know?!_

Moments fly by as the blades get closer, but at the last second his father disappears. The blades continue towards Nightblade and she desperately stops them seconds from her chest as Messier reappears to finish what he started.

"A cheap trick!" He raises his talon causing Nightblade to freeze like a statue. He throws her over the edge of the mountainside. "Give him my message!" He breathes a fire unlike any Silver has seen before when she took wing straight for her head, having to close his eyes when it becomes too bright the moment he sees her raise her wings to protect her face. _Did it hit? Did it hit!?_

"I'll be BACK for him!" Silver opens his eyes after hearing her manic shout, a grimace of anger on his face. "MARK my words, Messier! You can't protect him FOREVER!" She flies off after calling her blades back, and disappears over the mountains.

Silver cuddles him and refuses to let go. "Dad!"

Messier hugs him back. "Silver?"

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Spatial transcendence, just like before."

"That evening where Umber was possessed by Darkmatter."

"Yes, exactly." He rubs his head with him. "Though this does pose a problem."

"What problem?"

"I'll need a new hiding place when I spatially transcend in future."

"But I want you here for real dad. I want to feel you in true physical form."

"When the time comes Silver, you will see me for real. However, I need to keep an eye on Darkmatter. I never even knew Nightblade was sent here." He looks to the new dragon struggling to stay conscious. "But right now. The WoodWing's life is more important. If he is not treated soon, he will die."

"WoodWing?"

"That's right. A very musical tribe of dragons, even more so than the SandWings." He pauses as he lets Silver go, nuzzling him in the manner of a kiss. "Anyway. I need to return to my real body. I'll see you again soon son."

"Alright dad. Thanks for saving us."

"Don't mention it. You called me in desperation, so I had to get to you fast. I'm just glad I got here in time." He backs up a few steps. "Goodbye for now son."

 _It's my fault for not calling sooner._

"Now don't say that son. You thought the teachers here could keep her back. This was all a learning curve. Now you know what she's capable of."

"I … understand. Bye dad." Messier disappears after a heartfelt smile. Silver hurries back to Starflight, hugging him for his comfort as he watches Tsunami, Webs and Greatness lick their wounds clean. His main concern, however, is Flare, bleeding all along the side he attacked with, as well as his shredded wing and slit neck. But why did he sustain the injuries after attacking Nightblade physically? How did the WoodWing get hurt so badly? And why did Hawker collapse?

 _She must have scales as sharp as blades, that she enchanted herself. And her weapons must be enchanted too. Hawker must've collapsed from pain and weakness. How can I fight someone that powerful? I couldn't do anything, and now Flare, Hawker and the WoodWing might die because of me! Because I couldn't do ANYTHING! I froze up. I damn well froze up!_

"Silver," Clay says as he walks up to him. "I need to check on you too. She could've hurt you as well."

"I'm fine Mr. Clay, but what about Mr. Flare? Is he going to be alright? Please say he'll be alright!"

"The slice to his neck didn't rupture his jugular, so I assure you he'll be fine. He's very lucky indeed. But I'm concerned for the other injuries. I couldn't dash into the fight physically, not after what I saw happen when she barged through Tsunami and Webs like that. But how can physical contact cause such damage?"

"She's an animus, Mr. Clay. I think she enchanted her scales to be as sharp as blades. She's a monster! She has no soul! She was gonna kill all of you!"

"Now, now Silver," Starflight says. "Calm yourself."

"Sorry."

"Let's get you checked over shall we." Starflight stands to his feet, coaxing Silver forward with a nudge of his head. They disappear down the tunnel to Clay's healing chamber, as Silver glances over his shoulder to see Clay carrying the WoodWing over his back. Greatness, Tsunami and Webs begin to clean the two caves from the blood that was spilled by Nightblade, but Flare despite his wounds, helps to carry the unconscious Hawker in the same direction he is going amidst a desperate struggle. Silver lowers his head when Flare rapidly walks passed him and Starflight without even a glance back, beating himself up inside for how useless he had been.

* * *

Trying to enter the infirmary proves difficult for Silver, knowing the three badly wounded dragons in there could have been protected if he did something. _I should've just gone with her. None of this would've happened if I just did what I was supposed to. I'm the one he wants. Everyone else is just an obstacle he'll get out of the way every time I refuse. Every time they protect me. If I wasn't here in the first place, no one would need to protect me, and all this would've been averted. I have no reason to live. I should just go to him to die! I'm of no use!_ He then notices Flare walking back towards him at a fast pace, Clay charging with a limp desperately trying to catch him.

"Flare! Your wounds!"

"I'm fine! I need to help the others clean up the mess she made!" Flare collapses slightly, but shakes his head and continues. "This is nothing. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Can't you see the extent to your injuries? You're straining yourself Flare! You need rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead!" He tries walking again but falls down in agony as his right legs give way underneath him, ending in a heavy crash. "GAH! Damn it!" He whacks a forefoot on the rocky floor in anger. "I must help! It's my job!"

Clay is soon there to help carry him back to the mat. "Flare, please. You need rest. Your whole side is hurt. Your wing needs to heal. Tsunami, Greatness and Webs will be fine on their own. Trust me."

 _Again, I couldn't do anything! I just stood here, watching. That's all I'm good for!_

 _Silver!_ Moon shouts in his mind.

 _Damn it. You heard me._

 _Yes indeed I did hear you! Quit this negative talk about how you couldn't do anything, why you don't deserve to live and only good for witnessing. You have Yucca, Starflight, Fatespeaker, myself and all our friends, teachers and colleagues. You have your family to save! If I hear one more negative thought out of you, you know what'll happen!_

 _It's not like I'm good for anything else, Moon._

 _Right! That's IT! Don't you dare move from that_ spot _Silver! I_ will _get through to you somehow!_

 _Oh perfect. I'll get a slap from you, is that it?_

 _Don't be sarcastic with me Silver!_

 _Whatever. I'm going to hide._

"'Hide' my ass, Silverlight!" Moon shouts just when she arrives before him. But Silver says nothing. "Oh right! The silent treatment!" Silver lowers himself down before her, hiding under his arm wings in a manner of submission from her angry glare. Qibli appears with the rest of the Jade Winglet, except Peril, looking worried. "Get up Silverlight!" She slams her heavy tail on the ground and roars, causing everyone conscious to jump, and in the case of Kinkajou, to yelp.

"Oh dear," Qibli starts. "Moon's gonna do her thing."

"Silverlight! I said _get up_!" Silver rises reluctantly. He receives a backtalon slap across his face from Moon that causes him to turn his head away, a four clawed cut along his cheek that stings. He looks away with his head lowered, upset, angry and guilty with himself with no words spoken. "Quit being a submissive imbecile who talks himself down everyday, just when something goes wrong or you can't do anything right! We've been through this! You are very talented, unique, kind, approachable and smart in your own way. Everyone here loves you because of who you are Silver."

"But…"

"But _what_?!" Moon continues. "You couldn't do anything? So what?! Have you lived to fight another day? Yes! She came for you Silver, and you wouldn't have stood a chance. So it's okay to run away and be scared. It's okay to fail even though you tried your hardest. It's how we learn from our mistakes. It's how we become stronger. I became stronger after Queen Wasp nearly killed me. It's why I learned about self-defense from Mr. Clay when I returned to Pyrrhia, so something like that would never happen again. So now it's your turn to be the stronger dragon, Silver. After what happened when Nightblade arrived doesn't mean you should blame yourself. It's all a learning curve."

"She's right, Silver," Qibli agrees, taking a few steps towards him. "You can't win a battle if you don't study the enemy first. You can't get better if you don't make the mistakes first, and learn from them in the process."

"So please Silver. Stop with all the negativity and guilty feelings for all the things you couldn't get right."

Silver begins to choke up. "But… but it's so hard!"

Moon rests a talon on his shoulder. "I know it's hard. All things happen for a reason Silver. You just need to find that reason and embrace it."

"I…" He could not finish his words and breaks down into Moonwatcher's embrace, his tears stinging the cuts Moon left him that he feels getting licked clean by the same dragon that made them. "Thank you, Moon."

He hears running talonsteps coming down the corridor, letting Moon go just when the Pantalans come charging passed. But not Sundew, who frowns at him.

"Why are _you_ crying?" Sundew asks with attitude.

"I'm upset! Why else?"

"So stop being such a crybaby and grow a backbone!"

"Sundew?" Moonwatcher says desperately.

"No! I can't stand crybabies! They always cry 'boo hoo' all the time and don't shut up!" Sundew glares back at Silver. "Live like a dragon and take it like a dragon, or you'll always be a useless stick in the mud that can't do anything other than _stay stuck_!"

"Stop shouting at me!" Silver lowers his head and walks away. He lays down, sulking over how she spoke to him.

"Yeah that's right! Go sulk it off and don't come back until you run dry! Honestly. Criers are such a pain in my a…" Her words trail off as she enters the infirmary.

Silver hides his face with his arm wings and continues crying. He feels Moon's gentle talon on his back and looks up at her. "Why did she butt in?"

"Because she's Sundew. She does that when the matter doesn't even concern her sometimes. But deep down she really cares."

Silver scoffs. "Cares deep down my talonclaw. Her attitude was uncalled for!"

"You'll get used to it from Sundew when you get to know her a bit more. She always says her way. Sure, it's a hardened way of dealing with things, but she's been through a lot, just like you have."

"She… has?"

"Yes, but I'll leave it up to you to try and talk with her. You two will most definitely get along with each other, after a while that is. She might even help you get stronger you know. She's an amazing fighter. What more could you expect from a unique dragon like Sundew?"

"I guess I could… try."

"That's the Silver I know." She helps him stand. Moon walks him towards the infirmary with Qibli and the others there beside her. "Sorry for the cuts. Keep your chin up. Look proud. And don't let Sundew get to you." Just when they were about to enter, Peril comes charging through scales flaring. Silver bashes into Moon just to avoid her tail.

"Jeez Peril!" he shouts. "Watch where you're charging!"

Peril ignores him, continuing straight to Clay. "CLAY!"

Clay quickly rises. "Oh. You…"

"WHY didn't you TELL me what was going ON?!" Peril roars. "I only happened to hear it from them when _they_ were running here!" She flicks her tail at the Pantalans, Luna in particular, and they all jump back. "So WHAT gives Clay?" she demands. "I could've made a BIG difference in that fight! These two strangers wouldn't have been hurt!" She tips her head towards Hawker and the WoodWing, but does not take her glare off Clay for one second.

"Peril! I don't have time to argue with you!" Clay goes back to the WoodWing and checks his pulse again.

Peril stomps on his tail. "Oh no. You ain't gonna shut _me_ out!"

"Yikes!" Clay's scales sizzle under her talon as he tries pulling it free. "Peril! He is dying!"

"Oh yeah! Well if I was allowed in the battle, no one would be dying! So spill it Clay! What gives?"

"Peril. I'll explain everything after I keep him alive!"

"Well somebody's a little fiery this morning," Sundew grumbles. She looks back over to Hawker without another word.

"How about I SHOW you how FIRED UP I can be, _Princess_ Sundew of the LeafWings!"

"I saw what you did to Queen Wasp three years ago, so don't bother princess of flames," Sundew bites back sarcastically without even looking at Peril.

"I'm a _goddess_ of flames! Mortals turn to _me_ for _their_ problems! So _shut up_ Sundew!"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunami barks. She must have just returned from cleaning the two chambers. "Peril, go find a corner to sulk in until Clay is finished here! And Sundew, be quiet! Please. This isn't the time or place for squabbling."

Sundew hisses under her breath. _Whatever._

When Peril storms over to the far corner of the chamber, everyone's attention finally returns to the two wounded dragons.

Silver heads to the WoodWing, concerned and also because Clay is there. He said he needed to check on him, but he honestly feels fine. "Mr. Clay. Is he gonna make it?"

"He most certainly will on my watch!" Clay carefully bandages the WoodWing's wound more, trying to stop blood from seeping through. "I can't believe he's held on this long after what that _wretched_ NightWing did to him. He's lost a lot of blood. His scales are losing their colour."

"Clay," Bluebell says. She is pasting over Hawker's wounds. "I'm worried that we may have to give the stranger a blood transfusion. If it's as bad as you say it is, we may have no other choice."

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. His tribe is too far from us, and I'm certain we can't mix the blood from other tribes. Too much is different between us." He rests his talon on the stranger's forehead. "You poor soul. How could she do this to you?"

"I'm gonna talk with Mr. Flare," Silver decides. He heads on over to him, seeing Moon with her winglet except Peril (though Peril does seem concerned for Flare as she always glances towards him). They are with the Pantalans, standing around Hawker's unconscious state. _I should go to them and show my concern for Hawker._ "Mr. Flare?"

Flare starts to turn towards the voice. "For the last time, I'm…!" He goes silent when he realizes it is Silver. "Oh. Silver? Sorry."

"Are you alright sir?" He studies him from head to tail, noting the bandages on his neck, side and right legs that are stained crimson but keeping the blood from profusing onto the floor.

"Of course, Silver. I live to keep you alive. That's my job. I'm just sorry about how I am. Overprotective, bossy, angry and assumptious. It's really stressful being here, but I'm managing slowly." He pauses. "Sure, I have my own reasons for being here as well as keeping you safe and out of harm's way." He looks over to Peril. They both make eye contact for a moment, before he glances back at Silver.

"Thank you, for saving me back there."

"You're welcome, but I know you came to me for another reason. What's the matter?"

"It's about the WoodWing."

"So you know his tribe?"

"Not exactly. Dad told me actually."

"Starflight?"

"No. My real dad."

"I see." Flare pauses. "So why are you worried about the WoodWing? They're fighters they are, and are as strong as a MudWing."

"Mr. Clay says he's lost a lot of blood. Both him and Ms. Bluebell are worried they may have to give the WoodWing a blood transfusion. Whatever that is."

"That _is_ a problem."

"Who could even help him if that's the case? What, is a blood transfusion?"

"Well. A MudWing might be the only one. Or maybe a RainWing."

"How so?"

"They both live in similar locations, so it might be possible. And a blood transfusion is where blood is transferred from one dragon into another through a tube of sorts that keeps out oxygen and impurities. That way, the blood can travel safely into the one that needs it, untainted and pure. But I'm sure it will not come to that." He pauses. "Is there anything else you need from me? I'll help if I can."

"No, thank you sir. Please, just get better soon okay."

"I'm fine. Really. I'll be up and atom in no time, but Hawker and the WoodWing will need more time to recover." He glances over to Hawker. "It seems Hawker will be on the mend very soon. Sunny's keeping him warm right now."

"I should… go check on Hawker now. Thanks for talking with me sir."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad to be of service to you." Silver hurries on over to Hawker, who seems to stir for just a moment. His friends and the Pantalans notice this, and they react at the same time.

"Hawker?"

Sunny lays beside him, with her wing nestled over him. She is clearly concerned for him and hoping he will wake up soon, to help those around him feel relieved and hopeful once more. Silverlight stands beside Moon, which is when Hawker opens his eyes a touch.

Hawker's voice is weak, but hopeful. "S-Sunny?"

"Hello Hawker. Good to see you again."

"What … happened?"

"Nightblade hurt you. You lost consciousness. You're in the infirmary right now. But it's so wonderful to see you're recovering. Everyone you know is here with you. They're all surrounding you now. You're not alone. We're all here for you." Hawker slowly looks around at all the faces he recognises looking down at him with relief, a tear forming under his eye.

"I'm … alive? I, thought I was … done for."

"Try not to talk so much, Hawker. You need to regain your strength. I'll keep you warm. Please, relax and heal."

"Hawker, I…" Sundew tries. She reaches into one of her pouches and takes out strange leaves Silver has never seen before. She steps closer, resting a talon on his head. "Where does it hurt?"

"Every … where."

"Specifics? Any areas that hurt more?"

"It…"

Sundew rests a claw on his mouth. "Shh. Show us. Save your breath."

Hawker slowly points to the areas of his body that hurt the worst. In the process Sundew starts chewing the leaves and blowing a pulp gently onto his injuries.

 _She … has a caring side. Just like Moon said. I never knew she had it in her. Kindness. Gentleness. And here I am, witnessing it first talon. She hasn't even argued with me since I appeared by Hawker. She must care deeply for him._

When Sundew has finished and returned to Blue and Cricket, Sunny takes over again.

"Rest now Hawker. You'll feel better soon."

Sunny nuzzles him gently back to sleep.

"Thank … you, Sunny. Thank, you…"

Hawker's eyes close and he breathes calmly amidst his roost. Silver struggles to hold back tears. Knowing Sundew is there, he never lets the tears show, but he could never guess Sundew would be crying too.

Silently, he heads back outside without a second glance over his shoulder.

* * *

Silver is back in the corner where he first was a few moments ago, crying under his arm wings, hoping no one notices just like all the times before. _I hate this prophecy. I can't keep away from it. The WoodWing appearing is just like that line. 'And a life from the wood to arrive half dead, will mark the day your time will end.' I saw it happen there, and it happened here. Why must it come back and haunt me? I was safe for the remainder of the school week last week, and yesterday. But today? It's all starting again._

"Silver?" Clay's voice brings him out of his thoughts, and he turns his gaze to him.

"Yes, Mr. Clay."

"I should check you over, now that the WoodWing seems stable. He's under the care of Bluebell in my stead for the moment, so I could check on you." He pauses as he walks around Silver. "Is everything all right? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I don't think so." He sits on his haunches as Clay checks him over, feeling his head and checking around his neck for anything that seems like injuries.

"Well. I don't see anything major except the four clawed talon wound, but you do have a little cut on your neck. Healed nicely. No blood. I see a little bit of bruising, but that is expected after she grabbed you round the neck."

"I didn't, feel her talon tight around my neck though. How can there be bruising?"

"You did look like you froze up Silver. So much that you might not have been aware of your surroundings at the time. I'm concerned. Your body might still be in shock."

Clay rests a gentle talon on Silver's chest, feeling his heartbeat for any skips. He opens his jaws and checks them for anything out of the ordinary, listens to his breathing and feels around his glands. "Well. It seems you are fine." He smiles. "Can you tilt your head back a touch and to the side for me please?" Silver does just that, then feels two of Clay's digits on his pulse. He remains there for a minute, counting in his head every time the jugular vein pulses.

"Mr. Clay. Does the WoodWing need a blood transfusion?" There is a pause and Silver wonders if his question put Clay off the counting, or if he heard him. Then the minute is up, and Clay steps back a step.

"Well. Your pulse is a little high Silver. Don't do too much today, okay?" He pauses and Silver nods. "But in answer to your question Silver. His pulse is low but not critical, so I know his blood is pumping round his body in a slow but stable manner. Of all the times I checked his pulse, each time the beats seemed to increase."

"So. He doesn't need a blood transfusion?"

"That is correct."

"That's great news! Mr. Flare said the WoodWings are fighters."

"You should head to class now. Tsunami has specifically asked for your winglet and the Jade Winglet to be in Homeroom for the first hour today. That means no Geography I'm afraid."

"Oh…" he moans.

"I'll let the others know and come check on you later. Will that be alright with you?"

"Yes sir." He dips his head before heading on down the corridor to meet his friends and the new dragons there. _But why must I be in Homeroom this morning? Why is it important for me to know the Pantalans? Is this because Ms. Tsunami wants to check I'm okay, or keep an eye on me all day? Does she think I'll fly off after Nightblade? I'll never do that. Everyone here is far more important than her._

* * *

Entering her chamber feels strange to Silverlight, knowing he has Geography but sadly not able to take part in the class because Tsunami specifically stated to the teachers that his and Moon's winglets are to go to her for the first hour. It was annoying and still is now.

 _I can understand we may be trusted to show them around as per say, but my Geography. I can't miss it! Why though, do we have to be with the newbies? I don't like Sundew. She's scary._

"Ah. Good morning Silver," Tsunami says. "You might be wondering why I asked you here."

"I am actually. Is there a reason why you asked me here?"

"I want your winglet and the Jade Winglet to try and befriend the new dragons. Show them around. Teach them about our school."

"But, Geography class miss."

"That's all arranged. Geography today for the fourteen of you, will now replace Homeroom this evening. It'll be back to normal tomorrow, so don't worry."

 _Oh great. It's normal for boring history, but not geography. Why can't I ever have a day without history?_ "I understand miss." He watches the entrance after hearing other talonsteps, which is when his winglet enters and he spots Yucca. _Her gorgeous eyes; her beautiful scales; her perfect body; her amorous touch; her luscious taste. Attractive like a magnet of intimacy only for hers truly! Me!_ He tries not to blush amidst his sudden fantasy, but struggles to help himself as he sits on his haunches just staring at how she moves, totally aroused by her movements.

 _Hmm. He seems aroused. Very aroused actually. Is it because of the SandWing called Yucca? Does he not know something is…?_

 _What?_ Silver looks down, rapidly covering his groin after his eyes widen. _Damn it! Get back in you!_ He realizes the new dragons from Pantala have already started to arrive and line up in front of Tsunami, causing all his feelings to simply die again.

 _He seems to have heard my thought and reacted quickly like he knew what I was going to say. Noted._ Blue glances down to his midsection after he settles on his haunches, writing in something Silver has never seen before. He curiously tilts his head at the strange new article in Blue's talons. _Hmm. Emotions and feelings gone in an instant. Curious of things he's never seen before, like my notebook._ Silver lines up next to Yucca and his winglet ready for the Pantalans' enrolment to take place.

 _Better stay focused now. This part is important._

 _Back to his original duties now it seems,_ Blue continues. _Noted. I recall Ms. Sunny mentioning to us about this enrolment thing, which is why Silver, Moon and their winglets are here with us. They're supposedly our buddies for today, but I know they still have lessons._

Silver gently nuzzles Yucca, carefully entwining his tail with hers, coaxing Yucca to look back at him and sneak a lick across his cheek. He nibbles her neck and ear, before licking the back of it the moment Tsunami looks their way, hiding what he was really doing when she was not looking.

 _Knows how to hide things seemingly against rules in front of teachers, despite not causing any harm in the process. He's such a_ study _!_

"That's enough of that lovey-dovey stuff, Silver and Yucca. We need to wait for the Jade Winglet, Sunny, Starflight and Fatespeaker, and professionally."

"Sorry miss." He returns to a proper seating position, keeping his tail entwined with Yucca's, not wanting to let go. _I love being so close to Yucca like this. Must stay focused. Don't get distracted Silver._ Soon enough, the others arrive and the Jade Winglet line up next to Silver, with Moon considerately close to his other side and then Qibli, who also seems to be studying the new dragons more closely. _Awesome._ Silver glances to Moon and smiles, knowing she will do the same, but never moves from his spot. _Two of my favourite females so close to me. I'm so glad it's Moon._ Moon glances at his tail, then copy him by wrapping her tail with Qibli's. _Oh. I forgot. She's back with Qibli now. I shouldn't feel this way about her, not now that I have Yucca again._

 _Hmm. Likes the NightWing Moonwatcher a lot too it seems. Must be close. Noted._

"Blue. Please put away your notebook," Tsunami says. The other three teachers position themselves behind them. Blue carefully returns the notebook, ink and writing article back into his pouch. "You are to tell us all about you, something none of us know about you. Please begin. Blue? How about you go first please?"

"Em, my name's Blue," Blue says. He seems a little distant with everyone watching him begin. "I'm sweet, anxious, sympathetic and honest, but I do have a selfish side sometimes. I never mean anything bad by it though. I enjoy studying and learning about everything there is to know about someone new, and how you all differ from myself. So please don't hate me if I stare curiously at you all. I'm only studying you on a daily basis, writing down everything I find out in my notebook about you all. I'm very curious about our world too." He glances back at Silver. _You Silver, are my first study. I've never seen a hybrid quite like you before._

 _Great. Guess I won't be able to avoid him all week._

 _Better be cautious with Blue, in case he chooses me to study next,_ Qibli thinks. _I'm not one who likes being watched constantly._

 _Maybe I could try to befriend the new dragons. Canada would want me to. These dragons are really unique and never before seen. But I still miss her so much,_ Serac thinks mellowly. _I want to visit her again. She'd like that._

 _He mentioned her name. He never does that._

"My name's Princess Cricket. I'm the great great granddaughter of Queen Scarab of the HiveWings and SilkWings. I'm immensely interested by all things to do with science and invention. I'm engaged to be married to Blue." She glances at Blue and smile quite quirkily, before looking back at the others. "But I won't let anyone push me around, so don't do it or you'll regret even trying."

 _Okay. She's definitely one to avoid,_ Qibli realizes. _I doubt anyone wants to hear everything she knows about science and invention. What's science anyway? Angers easily I guess. Doesn't like being bossed around. Introvert, but able to make friends._

Silver blocks out everyone's minds instinctively.

"My name's Princess Katydid. I'm the great granddaughter of Queen Scarab of the HiveWings and SilkWings and Cricket's mother. I'm always caring for her deeply. I don't mind being told what to do, as I didn't mind being brainwashed back home. But don't make a habit of it, because it makes me sad sometimes."

 _Another strange one. I guess all the Pantalans are strange in their own ways. They might be worth a try in befriending while they remain at the school,_ Silverlight assumes. _Tsunami chose well in selecting us. I'll definitely try and be friends with them all, but the others might be another matter._

"My name's Luna. I'm a bubbly individual and am always happy. I care dearly for my little brother Blue, can be rebellious and have affectionate feelings for Swordtail. I also try my best to help those in need."

 _Hmm. She seems to be the easiest one to befriend. This is fun actually, learning about the new dragons. I doubted it at first though, but now I'm enjoying it._

"My name's Swordtail. I'm a well known troublemaker back home, but I can mean well. I'm very courageous, talk freely and have so many wild ideas I can't stop myself. I also have certain … _feelings_ … for my beautiful Luna." Silver notices the way Swordtail looks at her, like lovers keeping a secret between them that not even Silver can figure out.

"My name's Io. I can be aggressive, but I always have my reasons when I am. I'm like my brother, seeing as I was also known to cause trouble, but I'm very loyal to my kind. I'm a skilled fighter and mildly sarcastic too. I'm a no-nonsense dragon, so please be straight with me."

 _Guess I can't talk with her about things I'm interested in. She'll take it as nonsense._

Last but not least is Sundew, but her voice is rather dry. "My name's Princess Sundew. I'm the only daughter of Queen Belladonna and King Hemlock of the LeafWings. I'm aggressive, very skillful in fighting and an expert in using bugs and plants to my advantage as weapons. I still loathe Queen Wasp with all my heart after what she did to my tribe. I'm loyal to those I care about." _I also dislike some small dragonets, but I don't think I should tell them that. I know little Bumblebee is probably asking where I am though. Should I have brought her with me after all, instead of letting Willow watch over her while I'm here?_ She sighs. _Sometimes I still can't believe I imprinted on and adopted a HiveWing dragonet, but I couldn't just let her go to an orphanage. I love Bumblebee too much._ Sundew's thoughts stop abruptly as Silver follows her gaze to all her friends, then surprisingly at Kuppengebirge, who is hiding in the tunnel close to Tsunami's chamber.

 _He should be in class,_ Silver thinks. He sees Kuppengebirge eyeing up Sundew from tail to head then back again, somewhat drooling.

 _I have no idea what kind of dragon she is, but she looks_ amazing _! I'd_ love _to mount_ her _!_ He whistles obsessively towards her, which surprises even Silverlight.

"I speak for the trees too," Sundew continues. Kuppengebirge looks into Silver's eyes before backing away suspiciously, knowing he was spotted. Sundew directs her glare at him. "The trees say, ' _You_ are a _bastard_ '!" _Vines. Tie up the mud dragon for me please._ _Make him_ yelp _!_ Waving her talons like that towards vines growing on a wall out there seems strange to Silver, but he thought he blocked out all minds earlier. The only one he should be hearing is Kuppengebirge after he caught his eye contact, so why does he still hear Sundew's thoughts? He watches the vines ensnare themselves around the culprit's snout and talons just when he yelps. Sunny then heads out to where the sound came from, noticing the vines suddenly there around Kuppengebirge.

"She's an _animus_ …?" Sunny cries. "Look at what she did to Kuppengebirge!"

Tsunami follows and is ultimately surprised. "HOW did you do that with those plants, Sundew? We were told there are no animus on Pantala, and I saw NONE when _I_ was there." She glares at the Jade Winglet upon entering her chamber again, aside from Pheasant and Blizzard. "Why did you LIE to us? Even Jerboa!"

"Well. _I'd_ be lying if I said I knew what an animus _was_ ," Sundew says. "Let me finish my introduction please. I'm also writing a report about Tarantula Hawks like this one, since they're one of my favourite insects." She takes out a lidded jar from her pocket labelled 'C' on her vest. "Her name is Bangaa."

 _Bang 'her' more like,_ Kuppengebirge thinks. _When I get free, I'm banging you_ good _female!_

 _And now he plans to strike again,_ Silver thinks. _Was he bred to be a stud male on Pyrus or something? Coz by the rate of mounting attempts he's made since being here, I rest my case._

 _That bastard better take his eyes off me_ _this instant!_ Sundew's mind shouts. _I'm_ already _spoken for. I'd_ never _turn my eyes towards some_ dragonet _anyway!_ She growls under her breath as she places Bangaa's jar down in front of her.

"Sundew!" Blue cries. "Release him! You can't just use your abilities whenever you feel like it!"

"Explain that to the one who WON'T keep his EYES off of me!"

Silver heads to her, hoping he can explain and calm her down. "Sundew. It's only Kuppengebirge. He's not gonna hurt you, I promise. Just, please release him from his binds. I'll try and talk him out of it."

"Out of _what_?!" Sundew growls.

"Em. He, has a habit of mounting, dragons sometimes."

"Well I won't have him mount me! I prefer females around my age, and if he even thinks about doing it EVER, I _will_ have Bangaa sting him! Which, by the way, will be _very_ unpleasant. Tarantula Hawks inflict the fifth most painful insect sting in Pantala. Warrior Wasps come forth, Bullet ants come third, the Giant Hornet comes second, and Executioner Wasps come first! So if Bangaa doesn't keep him away from me, Scaro and Scara will, or even Slayer, Dezra or Eritrea if he _still_ doesn't get the message!" She waves her talon to the right, and the vines let Kuppengebirge go. "Eritrea's sting will leave the bastard in misery for a week!"

 _Freedom!_ Kuppengebirge immediately charges at Sundew. _I told you!_

"Kuppengebirge! Stop!"

"I must mount her! I must!" Kuppengebirge continues his charge, clearly not considering Silver being there.

"You will do no such thing Kuppengebirge!" Tsunami orders.

"I've got it miss," Silver offers

"Very well then. I shall see if you can pull it off Silver. But I will intervene if you fail."

"Understood miss. Only one way to settle this!" Silver states, before he stands ahead of Sundew, ready to grab Kuppengebirge's horns.

"I _WILL_ USE BANGAA ON HIM!"

"No need. I have this one Sundew." When the MudWing is just about to pass by, Silver grabs his horns and throws him down like he has seen scavengers do to rams. Kuppengebirge crashes in surprise for what Silver managed to do on him.

"Gah! How did you…?" Kuppengebirge goes speechless. _That was, amazing! I never knew he had that much strength in him! He's making me feel so much more closer to him. I_ love _being thrown down like this._ Kuppengebirge suddenly begins to fantasise about Silver the longer he holds him down, much to Silver's surprise. _Mmm! That body of his! So many secrets I want to uncover!_

"Speechless Kuppen? I've had Ms. Tsunami train me in doing that. She's done it before on Clay. How else did she help pin Clay down when he was bitten by the Dragonbite Viper that day?"

"That's right MudWing! Stay away from me if you know what's good for you!" Sundew holds up Bangaa's jar, and the wasp is already stinging the glass in Kuppengebirge's direction. "I like _only females!_ Got it!? That means I'm _lesbian_ , but it seems you're not smart enough to _know_ what _that_ means! So _stay_ away! Am I understood _now_ , dragonet?!"

Sundew then holds the jar near Kuppengebirge's face so he can see Bangaa's stinger up close as the wasp continues to attack the glass in attempts to get him.

"Understood!" Kuppengebirge cries. _She's far too scary for me. Let me go Silver! Let me go!_

"Letting go." Silver releases his grip on Kuppengebirge's horns, and he runs away the first chance he could get.

"That's detention Kuppengebirge. for bunking lesson and attempt to mount!" Tsunami shouts after him, before she looks back at the others calm once more. "Sorry about that everyone." She pauses. "You may go now and search the school with your chosen buddies. Don't forget. Geography for the Diamond and Jade Winglets will be in place of Homeroom this evening."

"Buddies?" River complains, before yawning and going back to sleep.

"River! That is detention for sleeping in my class!"

River snores then wakes after hearing that. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

 _As usual. She gets another detention for sleeping._

 _That River seems like a good study. I might study her one week. But right now. Silver is my main research. What does he do on a daily basis? Where does he go? How does he, perform?_

"And that's where I show Blue around the school," Silver quickly answers the thoughts, a little embarrassed by what Blue said.

"Huh? But I didn't choose!" Blue complains. _Embarrassed? So he sees certain things as sordid. Dirty minded. Noted._

"Go with him Blue," Cricket says, before she walks to Kinkajou. "I'd like you to show me around with the other RainWing please Kinkajou."

"I can do that for you Cricket." Kinkajou heads to River and keeps her from drifting back to sleep by having her stand. "This is River by the way." River has a dopey look to her face, before suddenly opening her eyes after realising what she needs to be doing.

"I'm River."

 _Hmm. In the name of science, I will be studying River. She seems very intriguing._

Cricket heads off with them, while Kinkajou goes off on a tangent about where she will take her first.

 _Good luck River. She doesn't shut up._

"Silver. I'll go with you," Yucca offers.

"Thanks YuYu." They both walk out the chamber with Blue between them. Silver looks back and sees the others head to the ones that will be their buddies, and is very surprised the troublemaker Swordtail chose Serac and Blizzard. Io is with Peril and Dart. Luna surprisingly chooses Moonwatcher and Qibli. Katydid on the other talon, casually heads to Jet so Turtle follows. And just as Silver suspected, Sundew is with the two remaining MudWing females, as they all head their separate ways together to show the new dragons around the school.


	23. Show and Tell

**Chapter 22:  
Show and Tell**

Silver is glad Yucca wanted to go with him, for he has never been a buddy before and she makes him feel useful. If he does something wrong, he knows Yucca will always be there for him. Watching Blue, he sees him looking around curiously at all the dragons he sees whenever they pass by class chambers, just wondering.

 _Why are they all together in one chamber?_ Silver hears Blue wondering. _How do they all live? Are they all friends with other tribes here? What do they all do here in the school when there are no lessons? There's so many students to study! I don't know enough about any of these tribes here. Where can I go to study the tribes in silence? Do they have one here?_

"We have a library here Blue," Silver replies when Blue's thoughts pause. "You can go there."

"A library? You have a library!"

"Yes Blue," Yucca replies.

"Full to the brim?!" Blue loudly exclaims.

"Indeed."

"Awesome!" He goes to head off. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Em. The library is this way Blue," Silverlight states, holding out his arm wing towards the tunnel that goes there.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry. Buddies and all. Heh, heh. You're supposed to be showing _me_ round the school."

 _So this is where the orgies happen?_ Silverlight hears Sundew thinking. _Oops. Did I think that? That's not what I meant to think_ _._

The thoughts of the other Patalans then start rushing into his mind, beginning with Swordtail.

 _How many students would be able to handle me here? Probably none. I can be a real trouble sometimes._

 _So this is where everyone sleeps_ , Luna thinks. _If only they could see the stars._

 _Ah. The Prey Centre. That's what they call it. The place they all hunt,_ Cricket realizes. _I know Blue would love to study how all of them pursue their prey. It does seem rather intriguing though, learning how they do it. It'll go in my thesis 'School Life of Jade Mountain Academy', by Cricket._

 _These two have been very simple with me,_ Io's mind sighs. _It seems they learn quick. But this kitchen chamber and the two dragons setting it all up seem new here._

 _This place,_ Katydid thinks. _It's very secretive. I like it. It's a place where you can just, lose your mind in something you want to do. Turtle told me he tends to write his stories here. Does he need help? Could I help him?_

 _Yes. I remember Turtle telling me last year, that he's been writing a story. He hasn't asked for help, but I wonder if he needs it. But I can't understand it. Why am I still hearing the thoughts of the Pantalans? I'm doing the right thing with my mind, so why is it not working? I need to talk with Moon about this,_ Silver thinks in awe, before going back to the task at talon. "Let's not get lost on your first day Blue. This way please."

Silver coaxes him back between them, then leads the way to the library. He wants to check on Starflight more than anything, and right now is the perfect time to do so.

* * *

The moment Silver enters the library cave with Yucca and Blue, he could not stop the SilkWing from running off ahead looking at everything he could get his talons on. He heads straight to the cubby holes and look inside them absolutely curious.

"Well. We've officially lost Blue now."

"He must love reading," Yucca considers.

"Amazing!" Blue heads to another. "Amazing!"

"Good morning Silver," Starflight greets, heading towards him. Nuzzling the side of his snout, Silver returns with a kind lick.

"Morning Starflight. I came to check on you."

"I'm fine. Thank you Silver." He rubs his head on Silver's.

"Silver?" Blue rushes towards him surprisingly at speed. "Where are all your books? Do you have any books?"

"Books?" Silver and Starflight reply in unison.

"You, haven't heard of a book before?" _Now I know why he was so curious about my notebook. He's never seen one before._

"No, I'm afraid us Pyrrhians don't use books. We just have scrolls."

"Can I?" Silver questions as he raises a talon towards Blue's notebook.

"Oh. Sure. Just please don't, read anything." He passes Silver his notebook.

"I just want a closer look at it." Taking the article, he turns it over and studies the whole cover, opening the back of the book, knowing there is nothing written there. "What, are these things?"

"Let me see," Yucca pleads, and she too heads towards them to study the new thing. "Wow. This is amazing."

"Those things inside are called pages," Blue says.

"Pages?" Starflight questions. "I've never heard such a term before."

"Well, that _is_ what they're called."

"Here you go Starflight." Silverlight closes the notebook and gently places it in Starflight's talons.

"This, is a book?"

"It's a notebook to be precise."

Starflight begins to feel over the whole thing. "It's much thicker than a scroll when it is not rolled up. Very nice texture. Quite cold to the touch, but leathery of sorts."

"And this is what the pages are like." Silver opens the book for him, holding it so he can feel the pages. "Do you feel the difference Starflight?"

"Yes. I do. Each page is so thin and delicate to the touch." He turns over more pages.

"Em. Why are you, touching my notebook like that?" Blue sounds confused. Starflight turns over more pages, causing him to react in shock. "Wait! Don't read that…!"

"Shh, Blue."

"But. That page is secret to only me." _No. They're going to see what I feel about Cricket there. Oh no, oh no. This is very bad. They'll embarrass me. It's very personal on that page._

"We aren't gonna read it Blue," Silver says, before taking Starflight's talon into his and placing his claw on the words. "Do you feel those Starflight? Those words."

 _Feel? Why's he holding his talons like that? So gentle._

"No. I don't. What does it say?"

"No, no, no, no. Please don't, read that!" _Oh. This is it. They'll laugh at me._

"'Her heart and soul makes me feel whole.'"

"Aww. That's so cute!" Yucca blurts.

"I, er…" _Damn it. Now I'm blushing._

"It is very neat writing too."

"Blue. Here's your notebook back. Thank you for letting us study this so closely." Starflight holds it back out towards him, and Blue hurries over to collect it.

"Let me just…" Before Blue could even stop him, Starflight holds his talons as he returns the notebook. "Erm…"

"You'll be fine Blue. Just let him see you," Yucca gently speaks, before Starflight strokes along Blue's forearms.

"But…" Blue gasps when his chest and neck are touched this way.

"Large chest cavity. Thick neck. A ridge on your underscales. Very nice."

 _This is too, awkward for me. I don't like being touched this way. Not by anyone except Cricket. But it's disrespectful if I try to get away from him. Can't he use his eyes?_

"You are, so smooth Blue," Starflight states, then feels around Blue's face. "Handsome. Strong."

"Yeah, I had this happen to me too once Blue," Silverlight begins. "It's the only way he _can_ see."

"By, touch?"

Next, his jawline is felt and his mouth opens in an awkward way.

"Very prominent jawline." He feels around his horns next, and then the antennae. "And antennae. Wow. They feel so soft and, gentle."

"Can I, please…?" Blue tries to walk back, but then reacts in surprise when his side, back and wings are touched. "Huh? I…"

"Four wings. Powerful body. Robust scales." Stroking down his tail, he takes in all the contours. "Strong tail too." He strokes back up Blue's tail.

"Eeyaaah!" Blue quickly backs away when he is touched on the inside of his hind. "That's enough now. Sorry. I…"

"Not to worry. I got a little carried away. You are so unique Blue. I've never known of such beauty and grandeur before. You're very healthy too."

"Thanks, I g-guess." Blue lowers his head and Silver can tell he is feeling bad. _Now I feel bad. He was only feeling me. Not that I understand why._

"Come Starflight. Let's get you back to your desk."

"Thank you son." Starflight walks back with him, and then he goes back to work. "This has been such a surprise Silver. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome Starflight." He nuzzles him and they both smile.

 _The way he treats this dragon called Starflight. Like a father. Noted._ He opens his notebook and writes the new facts about Silverlight. _Why is that though? He was so kind and gentle with him. He loves him like no other it seems. Is he adopted? Is Starflight his real father? How is that possible? His wings are not the same. They don't even look like wings. I knew I chose the right dragon to study first. But why did Starflight touch me like he did? Can he not see, at all? Is Starflight, blind?_

Silverlight suddenly heads to him to answer all his questions. "That's right Blue. He was left blind after the eruption of the volcano where his tribe lived for years."

"An eruption? So that's what that rumble was that day four years ago. A volcano erupted. It was faint, but I definitely felt it back at home. I hope everyone survived. I can't bear to learn that an entire tribe died from a volcano."

"They survived, thanks to Starflight and Fatespeaker. But Morrowseer was left to die. He kinda deserved it though, because of the things he did according to Webs' history lessons. Sure. He did it for the betterment of NightWing kind, so he at least had a heart."

"Mr. Webs will be quite impressed you remembered all that Silver," Yucca claims. "You know, despite how boring you think his lessons are, you still sit through his whole class and try your best."

"Well. I don't want to disappoint. Even if I hate the lesson, I have to do it. I don't have any other choice."

"It won't be for long though. I think lessons change next season."

"I hope so." Silver heads back to Blue. "Where else do you want to see Blue?"

"Oh, em. Do you, have any, special places you like to go to?"

"We have Clay's healing chamber. Two hidden underground lakes so far. There's two underground waterfalls here too. And an underground river." He suddenly thinks about Stonemover. _Stonemover's chamber is another place, but… No. That will disrespect his passing. I shouldn't visit him again. Ms. Sunny won't want that._

"Silver?"

"Sorry. Just thinking about Stonemover again." Silver pauses, and Yucca gives him a concerned look. "I'm fine." He decides to show Blue, Clay's healing chamber. "Let's go to Clay's healing chamber Blue. You'll like it there."

"Cool!" Blue looks to Starflight. "Thanks Starflight. It was nice to meet you."

"The same to you Blue." He lowers his head and goes back to sorting the scrolls on his desk, while Silver looks back to him before heading out with Blue and Yucca. _Blue is one unique dragon. I'm so glad the Pantalans came here._

 _I'll try to get Sundew and one of the HiveWings for you too Starflight. That way you can feel them and get an understanding about what they are._ Silver continues down the corridor, leaving the library behind. _I just hope Sundew won't mind._

* * *

Silverlight hears Sundew speaking when he enters the chamber with Blue and Yucca, and the first thing he sees is Sundew surprisingly sprawled out in the mud pool. Sundew's vest is laying a few feet away, and she looks more relaxed than Silver has seen of her so far.

" _So_. What exactly happens in these mud pools, Pheasant and Tera? Do we just sit here?"

"We just sit here and relax is all. MudWings like me always come here around lunch," Tera says.

"Guys! You shouldn't even be in these pools right now. Sure, Clay gave us permission to show Sundew around, but not to use the mud pools."

"Live a little Pheasant, and join us." Tera tries coaxing her in, but Pheasant just looks at them.

"Ooh Pheasant!" Sundew turns around and raises her tail. "You _know_ you want to!"

 _Oh jeez. Must I get Clay in here? They're not supposed to be in the mud pools. His class is only next door. Sure. I shouldn't have come here through the back way, but I don't want to disturb his class._

"No thanks. I'm not into females."

 _We'll_ see _about that,_ Sundew thinks. She starts shaking her hips and waving her tail. Silver then notices how the end of her tail actually looks like a leaf. _I love it when dragons play hard to get._

Pheasant, of course, starts blushing, while Tera only laughs.

 _That does it. I'm gonna have to get Clay._ "Blue. This here is Mr. Clay's healing chamber, and it has many different types of pools, from mud to hot springs. Each pool is unique for its respective tribe."

"Amazing." Blue heads to the mud pool and dips a claw in. "Eww!" He jumps back and shakes his talon. "Gross!"

"Blue! Come join us! You'll like it." Sundew casually rolls over, showing off her underscales to Blue after clearing the mud off her belly with her right talon. Sundew then rests one of her talons almost between her hinds, causing Blue to blush suddenly upon a fantasy he may have had.

 _Why am I fantasizing about Sundew like that?! I should only be fantasizing about_ Cricket _that way!_ "Sundew! Stop it! You're making me blush!" _Why is she acting like this? It's only mud. What has this mud got that makes her act like this? Is it something in the mud? Is it the mud itself? I don't understand._

"The mud makes dragons do strange things Blue. Things they don't usually do. There's something sinister in there. It, changes them." Silver pauses, knowing Blue just got a chill down his spine, based on his sudden gulp of panic. "Anyway, I'll be back in a bit you two," Silver states before heading on over to Clay to discuss with him about the females in the mud pools.

* * *

Silver appears in Clay's class, which surprises him as he quickly tells his students he will be back shortly. One of these students is Peregrine, but he is too busy helping another student learn about the joints in the body and what they do. The student in question is little Shadowrain, who is over the moon by the way Peregrine demonstrates as he explains. The others in the Adamantine Winglet are listening to him as well, and staring wide mouthed is Malamute clearly interested in all this.

"Ah, Silver." Clay pauses as he limps up to him. "What brings you here this morning? Is Blue enjoying the show and tell?"

"He is. We came from the library, and he was completely amazed by it. Starflight finally got to know about SilkWings talons on. I never expected him to, but neither did Blue."

"Yes. It is a little strange at first, as I recall when he first did that to you."

"Don't remind me. It was very awkward. I didn't like it at all. But I'm really here to discuss with you about Sundew and Tera using the mud pools right now without permission."

"I'm not bothered. They're not disturbing my class. And they did ask if they could show Sundew around here prior."

"But, sir. The mud pools shouldn't be in use until you know, our lunch break. That's when everyone uses them, plus the other pools for each of the tribes."

"It won't hurt for them to be used at any time. I did purposefully have them in a separate chamber for a reason. So everything is fine."

"I guess. Sorry to disturb you sir."

"No problem. You came at a perfect time. The younger students would really like to learn how your forearm wings work."

"They, do?"

"Silver's here! Silver's here!" Oasis shouts while jumping about happily. "Thanks Peregrine, for explaining all this to us." She suddenly runs to Silver with all her winglet, beaming.

"Hello little ones."

"Mr. Clay says showing you are us your wings."

"Cliff. Do you not mean 'You are showing us your wings'?"

"That what me say."

"Okay, okay. Who here wants to learn about how I fly?"

"Me, me, me!" they all call in unison as loud as possible, before Silver begins explaining how his wings actually work as well as showing them what happens in flight.

"So you see. When I want to fly back without turning, I have my thumb and second fingers as close as I can get them as though I want to click." He curls his thumb and second finger inwards until they are close to connecting and his arm wings open wide. "The phalanges or wing fingers that are a part of the joints there move outwards and I stop in mid flight pulling my weight backwards." He shows his talons in a different formation. "Diving and soaring is when I stretch out my talons as far back as I can with my forearms outwards. It causes the phalanges at either end to move inwards and catch less wind."

"Wow," Auklet exclaims along with Malamute, Oasis and Peacemaker.

"So cool! You're so cool Silver!" Auklet concludes.

"I had to teach myself when I was younger, as no one knew exactly how my arm wings worked."

"What happens when you glide?" Caiman questions, wagging her tail with interest.

"When I glide, I have to constantly control the movement of my wings to keep me steady, by slight movements of my thumb and second finger." He shows them just what he does, tiny movements of the two digits in question. "See?"

"Long things funny moving."

"Yes Cliff. They do move funny." He pauses. "But it's how I steer myself in flight, and it is tiresome after a while."

"Thanks Silver," Shadowrain says. "We learned a lot about how you fly."

"Peregrine says, 'come round into a circle please'."

"Okay," they all reply in unison before circling Peregrine, ready for Clay to talk about something else.

"Thank you for listening everyone." Silver thanks, then feels a talon on his shoulder, which makes him turn around. "Mr. Clay?"

"Thanks a ton Silver. They haven't stopped going on about you all lesson. This was a surprise for me and them."

"No worries Mr. Clay."

"You may go now Silver." He leans in close to Silver's head wing. "And I highly recommend you show Blue one of our underground waterfalls. It seems like something else he will very much enjoy seeing."

"Thanks sir. I will do." Silver dips his head in respect, before heading on back to Blue and Yucca, in order to show him around more of the school.

When he gets there, he is surprised Tera and Sundew are out of the mud and already heading on towards another location with Pheasant, completely clean as though they washed it all off.

 _I need to talk to Sundew about Starflight, before she goes again. But I can't just say. I need to lead her into it._

Silver heads to her. "Em. Sundew? Wait."

"Yes? I hope this doesn't take long Silver. I want to see this school."

"It's about your bugs you carry with you. You called one of them Bangaa, and the others Scaro, Scara, Dezra, Slayer, and Eritrea. Why do you give them names? They're not dragons like us."

"They're my pets and also my study. And weapons if I need them to be."

"Weapons?"

"Back home, I used Scaro and Scara as a form of torture. One sting from them, and a dragon screams in _a lot_ of pain. They're called Bullet Ants due to how sudden the pain happens. They're native to Pantala, as are the others I carry with me."

"I see. And what bugs are Dezra, Slayer, Bangaa and Eritrea?"

"Eritrea is an Executioner wasp. One sting and a dragon faints in agony. It's quite funny actually. The pain lasts about thirty-six hours, but the side effects of her sting last for a whole _week_. Sad that I don't get to interrogate them afterwards, but it gets my point across. Dezra is a Pantalan Giant Hornet. In some ways, her sting can be worse than Eritrea's, because the venom can melt the tissue under your scales, much worse than how Eritrea's does, and it also attacks your nervous system. About a year ago, I heard about a SilkWing who died after being stung by only a dozen giant hornets." She pauses. "Then Slayer is a Warrior Wasp, and Bangaa is a Tarantula Hawk. As you know, I'm studying her closely for a thesis of mine." She pauses. "Is that it?"

"There's one more thing, if you wouldn't mind. I've seen you have a nice and kind side, so I was wondering…"

"If you want me as your girlfriend you can _forget it_!"

"No, not that. I'd really appreciate it if you met Starflight properly, back in the library, with no interruptions."

"What for?"

"Oh no. No, no!" Blue cries. "Don't say it Silver!" _This is bad. This is very bad. She'll beat on you Silver._

"Don't say _what_?!" Sundew's voice slowly rises to an angry decibel.

"You're not making this easy for me, acting like that."

"Just SAY it!"

"So Starflight can touch you damn it!" Silver starts breathing to calm himself.

"Touch me! Touch ME! Silver! I should set Scara on you! NO ONE touches ME!"

"Not in the way that you think. He is blind. He can't see. If you intend to stay, he needs to learn your body and what you are. The size, the uniqueness to it." He pauses. "How else is he gonna know what you look like? He needs to process your shape and contours, so that he can sense you near and step around you and such. It sounds perverted I know, but it really isn't. He doesn't have any other way of seeing, because he's been blind for four years."

"But. Being touched is like a nightmare for me. I can't do it Silver. I can't!"

"It won't be against your will. He'll understand if you want to step back, but please just try to consider it. He needs to know who you all are, in the only way his other senses can."

"I… can't, I mean, I'll consider it, but there won't be any promises! If I say no, then I mean _no_!"

"I, understand. Thank you for comprehending Sundew."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, sorry. I didn't mean to stall." He sighs after Sundew walks a distance down the corridor with the two MudWings. "She doesn't like making things easy, does she?"

"That's Sundew for you," Blue states. "Come on. I really wanna see some other amazing places."

"Mr. Clay recommends the underground waterfall down a ways."

"An underground waterfall. You have an underground waterfall! Pantala is mostly savannah, so water is kinda scarce. I can't believe you have an underground waterfall! I must go there!" He pauses. "Please can we go?"

"Are you sure we'll have the time Silver? I mean, we only have an hour at most. We've already used a quarter of that," Yucca claims.

"We'll have the time I assure you. I wanna get to the kitchens soon though, to see if Sandsea and Shaula got the job they were applying for. I kinda like them two here."

"But they're hybrids, like you. They won't be safe here Silver!"

"I've already decided to protect everyone here. I will do that to the best of my ability. Please don't worry YuYu."

"I'm more worried about you than anyone else."

"I'll be fine YuYu. Thanks for your concern." He nuzzles her in thanks, before heading on down the corridor with her and Blue towards their next destination.

* * *

Reaching the underground lake chamber, Blue could not help but charge on ahead to the edge before Silverlight could even speak, and by the look on his face, Silver knows Blue will want a closer study of the cascade. As he peers over the ledge with him, he sees Jet suddenly swimming like lightning through the water unhindered as though he is showing off.

"What's going on down there?" Blue questions. "Not even Turtle can swim that fast. Who is it?"

"That's Jet, Blue," Yucca replies.

"Jet?" Blue seems to suddenly realise. "Oh! Jet! Another dragonet of your winglet you two. I remember seeing him now."

Jet suddenly dives out the water and back in like nothing Silver has ever seen before. He could not explain it as anything other than a SkyWing looping round a cloud. "How does he do that?"

"That was great Jet!" Katydid cheers despite it being faint.

"Katydid's down there! Let's go, let's go!" Blue suddenly dives down without even a single thought.

"Blue! Wait!" Silverlight shouts before diving off after him with Yucca close behind. _Can't he think before he leaps? I doubt he can swim. He said Pantala is mostly savannah._ He notices Blue trying to pull up but unable to, dangerously close to the lake.

"Pull up Blue! Pull up!" Yucca cries, but he suddenly disappears under the surface of the water.

Seconds go by, and then a blue blur suddenly shoots out like Jet did only moments ago. "YIKES! COLD!" He lands on the rocky ledge a few metres above it all, shivering and freaked out, dripping from his scales. _Why is it so cold? Why is it so cold?!_

"Blue you imbecile!" Turtle shouts as he clambers up the ledge as drops of water fall from his scales. "You could've gone into shock!"

"What happened?!" Jet questions over the waterfall, poking his head out the water. "All I heard was a muffled bellow!"

"Only Blue! He does crazy things sometimes!" Katydid states at a higher decibel than the pounding waters, before climbing up the ledge as well. Silver lands beside Blue with Yucca, who in turn wraps her wings around the SilkWing to warm him up. "You know water is bad for your flamesilk and wings, Blue. And not even I can swim you know."

Blue squirms out from under Yucca's wings. "Thanks, I guess." _Note to self. Never do that again!_

Jet suddenly peeks over the ledge. "Em. Is anyone gonna join me? The water feels _great_!" He carelessly drops off the ledge in a backwards dive at his last word, with a quiet sploosh.

"No, thank you. I'm fine here."

"Are you sure Blue?"

"Yes Turtle."

"Understood. Come Katydid, let me teach you how to swim."

"Must I? I mean…"

"I'll be with you."

"Alright. Give me a moment Turtle." Turtle dips his head down before heading over to the shallow end of the lake to wait for her.

"Sorry Jet," Silverlight apologises when Jet pokes his head out again. "Blue came here only to view the cascade, then he hears Katydid and well, loses all manner of thought for some reason."

"Hey! I only lose my mind when I'm with Cricket!" He pauses. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

"Guess I'll be a grandma then," Katydid jokes. "You must've had some fun with my daughter on the way here."

"I'm not gonna be a father, if that's what you think happened!" _Not yet, anyway. We recently got engaged yes, but she's not… pregnant._ _Although when we stopped to rest for that last evening before we found the academy, we had found that private field, so Cricket practiced giving me a… no, Silver will hear that!_

"We understand Blue," Yucca replies, before motioning to the waterfall a short distance before them. "Isn't it beautiful Blue?"

"Very. I've never seen one before up close like this."

"This is our only large waterfall down here," Silver begins after he sits down on his haunches by Blue's other side. "A lot more pure this one, than the others down here. There's others outside the healing chamber, but they are usually where the students and teachers tend to shower after mud bathing. It runs off into the gully, and settles at the bottom of the river bed. It's also where new purified mud is then collected from the bottom and replaced back in the mud pool when it is shallower than the average depth. It's a rather interesting system."

"It's very intriguing, learning all this."

"Definitely. The good news is, the mud pool doesn't empty very quickly," Yucca concludes, before they all stare at the cascade once more, paying no attention to their surroundings. Moments go by, and then suddenly a noise like no other manifests from behind them.

"BOO!"

"EEYAAAH!" Blue leaps five metres up and grabs the cave wall, breathing frantically, while Silver instinctively dives in the lake.

"Hahaha!" Swordtail laughs.

"Good one Swordtail!" Serac compliments before they high-talon each other.

"SERAC!"

"SWORDTAIL!" Yucca and Katydid bellow. Silver recovers his composure after taking a deep breath once he leaps out the cold water, only to see Serac thrown screaming in by Yucca, and Katydid callously doing the same with Swordtail. Both Turtle and Jet are utterly jaw-dropped and speechless.

"COLD!" Swordtail vaults out the lake and clambers up the ledge, while Serac just floats there, laughing hysterically.

"Don't think you're getting back up here Tailsword!" Katydid reveals the stingers from her wrists. "If Sundew were here, she'd kick _both_ your asses for that!" she shouts down at Swordtail and Serac. "And _then_ she'd send her wasps after you!"

Silverlight suspects Katydid is normally not that loud, but considering she just got the life scared out of her, why would she not be?

"It was _Serac's_ idea!"

"Oh no! Don't you get _me_ involved Swordtail! You planned the whole thing!"

"Can I, say something…?" Blizzard offers as he lands, but both females cut him off.

"NO!"

"But … they both agreed to scare you four."

"BLIZZARD!" Serac and Swordtail roar in unison.

"I'm _sorry_! But I was brought up to be _truthful_!"

"Don't make me come up there and push you in!" Serac shouts.

"Don't make me come down there and batter you silly!" Katydid answers back.

"Come on, let's go!" Silver starts. "The mood's ruined now! Thanks a bunch you pair of troublewings!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get sarcastic with me Silver!"

"Well I _just_ did Serac!" Silver walks off to the spiral climb without a glance back, knowing Blue and Yucca will follow suit.

"You scared five years off my life!" Blue complains to Swordtail, before jumping from the wall and flying towards Silver with Yucca close by.

"Don't think I don't have a plan up my scales Serac!" Yucca growls. "I'll get you back by the day's end!"

Silver continues up the climb, hearing Serac say something on the lines of, 'We were only having some fun.', but they simply ignore him as they leave the area behind them. _Typical. Whenever I want to have some fun, they all go like this. It's like I'm not allowed to have any fun. Stroppy sods all three of them._

* * *

It took them just under half an hour to show Blue the other places of the school, and they still have time for one more place. Silver knows there is a kitchen being set up, and casually heads there hoping the two visitors got the job they were applying for. He tried his best to make them feel at home yesterday, mainly Sandsea seeing as he was with him that entire morning. But now he hopes to see them both working here. Continuing towards the Prey Centre he knows Yucca and Blue are close behind, and then upon the moment they enter the huge chamber, Blue randomly runs around the entire space checking everything with curiosity.

"This place is huge!"

"And the outside is even huger!" Yucca continues before taking Blue to the exit of the chamber.

"Now, where would the kitchen be?" Silver questions to himself as he looks around the Prey Centre. At first he is unsure, seeing as it looks just like a normal cave rock, but with closer inspection, he sees a minute detail of a section further inside that seems like it is hiding something important. Silver has never seen anything quite like that before. Perhaps Sandsea is from his home continent (seeing as he knows Shaula is not), because what he sees is foreign to Pyrrhia indefinitely. "Over there?" He rushes over there and scours the new thing, touching the strange covering that feels cold in his talons. "Metal?"

"Silver!" Yucca calls to him, and he directs his gaze to her walking towards him with Blue. "Oh. This is new." She continues towards the large rock where Silver is waiting for her and Blue. "Is this it? Is this the kitchen?"

"It must be," Silver clarifies. "What, is this stuff?" He touches the cold covering again, to show Yucca what he is trying to understand.

"Oh. That's a chain blind. My home kingdom uses them on their stalls when they are not open yet."

"A chain blind? Never heard of such a thing."

"Seriously? But you're from Pyrus too Silver. How do you not know?"

"They weren't used at home in the Jaws Gorge, or in the jungle for that matter. Back home, we had small caves for stores that were closed off by hanging bamboo. And the jungle had hanging vines and wisteria for that."

"Jaws Gorge? Jungle? Pyrus?" Blue questions in surprise, expecting answers.

"Cousin Shaula!" Oasis suddenly shouts, making Silver and the other two look right at her entering the chamber. "Oh, Silver!" She runs to him and rubs herself on his forelegs. "You're here to see cousin Shaula too?"

"Em. Shouldn't you be in Mr. Clay's class still?" Silver questions before squatting low so Oasis could jump up and ride on his back.

"I said I needed a bathroom break, so I came here."

"And do you?"

"Nope. I lied. I really wanted to see cousin Shaula again."

"You naughty little princess." Silver changes the subject. "So. That means Shaula and Sandsea got the job?"

"They did! They did! It's great!"

In seconds the chain blind raises and Shaula peers down at them with a smile. "Did I hear little Oasis down there?" she says.

"Yeay!" She jumps up and down on Silver's back. "Giddy up, Silver!" She points her talon towards the entrance.

"I'm not a horse."

Oasis nips his ruff with her teeth to prove her point. "Do as I say please."

"OW! Oasis!"

Oasis smirks at him. "I'll bite you again."

"Oh thanks." He just sighs before walking round the rock.

"Yeay! Silver's now my ride! This is fun! I'll ride you everyday!"

 _You really don't want to know how intimate that sounded little Oasis,_ Silver thinks, before entering from the side door that Sandsea holds open for them. As they follow him through, Silver realizes the kitchen is its own cave roughly half the size of the prey centre, and not a smaller chamber inside a rock like he first thought.

"Hey Silver. Could you and your friends please try to not get in the way? We're still setting up."

"You'll never notice we're here." Oasis jumps off of Silver's back and heads straight to Shaula. "Oasis! Come back!"

"Cook me dinner cousin Shaula. Please!" Oasis clambers up against Shaula's legs, giving her usual puppy eyes face that always seems to get her what she wants.

"Shaula is Oasis' cousin?" Yucca questions, a little shocked.

"I'll explain later Yu," Silverlight answers, raising his eyes for something else in return.

"We're both cooking all of you dinner, once our kitchen is sorted," Shaula replies, giving Oasis a caring nuzzle.

"That's right, though I recall the teachers saying most students prefer hunting instead of cooking," Sandsea states before rolling in a barrel.

"That will all change! There will be hunters bringing back food for us to cook for the whole school," Shaula states before placing small things that Silver has never seen before on the top ledge of the supposed work desk. A few large hardened clay pots with weird silver things inside them.

"Pleeeeeease cook me something cousin!" Oasis's puppy eyes intensify dramatically.

Placing the barrel under the desk, Sandsea says, "Oasis. Your cousin never said she wouldn't. Now go on and get back to class please."

"Oh…" she whimpers.

Sandsea walks back to where he got the first barrel.

"Oasis. I'll be cooking you dinner, but I'll also be cooking everyone else dinner."

Oasis suddenly lets out a delighted squeal. "Yeay!"

"Now go on. You should get back to class before Clay gets suspicious."

"Okay!" Oasis runs off out the kitchen but Silver watches her head outside, feeling a little confused. _Caiman better_ not _be mean again or I_ am _hitting her next time._

"Em…" Blue begins, but soon goes quiet.

"Now why does she not listen to me?" Sandsea asks himself.

"She doesn't know you very well yet Sandsea. She doesn't listen to dragons she doesn't know well."

"Oh. I understand now."

"Now let's get baking. First off, I'll need to put some buns in my oven." She looks at Sandsea who in turn suddenly blushes bright red.

"Er… But… we, need to set up the kitchen first." _Is she really in_ that _mood right now?_

"Buns Sandsea. _Buns_. _Not_ my buttocks." _I know they're attractive, but three moons. I_ _won't be_ _in_ that _mood for a few_ weeks _!_

"Oh … oops…" Sandsea suddenly covers up his face with his wings as he blushes more.

Shaula pushes down his wings so she can explain. "Instead of covering your face, Sandsea, find me those buns please."

"O-okay…" Blushing, Sandsea heads into the storage section for a third time.

She shakes her head then goes into thought again. _Three moons. He seriously_ thought _I meant I wanted to make dragonets with him. I_ can't _imagine why._ Heading to the oven, she opens the door, bends over and sticks her head in to do something Silver can't see. _I'd better finish putting this oven together now, before he gets back with those buns._

 _What is wrong with me? Of course she doesn't want to make dragonets,_ Sandsea thinks.

Silver does not understand why Shaula is bending so low forward like that, with her tail raised slightly and wagging it about. Is she not aware she is doing that?

"Em … What about Oasis? Did anyone notice she didn't go back to class?"

"Bye guys!" Oasis shouts after poking her head in, before rushing off back to class.

"You were saying Blue?" Silver asks.

"Never mind." Blue goes back to being silent. _Strange. She must've needed to do her business after all._

Sandsea returns a moment later, dragging a large wooden crate of something behind him with his tail, but Shaula is still bent over, looking inside the oven to make sure everything is put together before she turns it on. She is waving her tail anxiously, thinking about cooking with an oven for the first time. "Did you find those buns Sandsea? I've almost got the oven put together."

Sandsea blushes and just stares, frozen like a statue. "I've, found them now." _Three moons. She's_ so _sexy!_

"Why are you silent now? Is something wrong?" She happily waves her tail again before bending over more as she starts stepping back. _Oh well. At least he found the buns I asked for._ Next she backs out of the oven, returns to her normal posture and turns around. "Sandsea?" There is a long pause. "Wait wait WAIT! Were you staring at my ass this _whole time_?"

"I think all of us had no choice Shaula," Silver mumbles to himself.

"Yes. Sorry. I'll get back to work now." He heads away again to collect something else.

 _Males._ She rolls her eyes and sticks her head back into the oven to finish what she started. _Next he'll let it slip that he wants me to go down on him … or something … since he already thought I wanted dragonets. He's the sort of dragon who'd make that mistake again._ She considers what she just thought. _Hmm. Perhaps that wouldn't be a bad idea for how I can repay him for helping here, but_ ONLY _if he_ actually _gets some_ work _done! Grr!_

 _Repay him? How long have they known each other? Have they both known each other? Or is this just me speculating again?_

The gong resonates through the many chambers for the first class to end.

 _Hmm. The gong has sounded, so Silver and his two friends will have to head off. That gives me time to get to know Shaula a bit more._ _We've been dating for a while now._

"Huh?" Blue is a little worried and suddenly clings to Silver's arm.

"Don't worry Blue. That's just the gong sounding, to let us all know first class is over and second class will begin shortly. We should go." He heads to Shaula and shakes her talon. "It's been nice to meet you again Shaula."

"Likewise. Sandsea! Our visitors are heading off to class now! Care to give them a 'see ya later!'?"

"Oh!" He hurries in carrying a box under his left forearm, before grabbing Silver's talon and shaking it kindly. "Thanks for helping us out yesterday Silver. And thanks for visiting today."

"You're welcome Sandsea. Bye."

"Bye!" Sandsea shakes Yucca's talon then Blue's talon, before watching them all leave. "Pleasure to meet you two as well. Better hurry to class now. We'll see you three lunchtime!" Silver looks back over his shoulder at them, then notices the chain blind close again. _Well. They'll get busy in there now. No! What am I saying? How would I know? They only arrived here yesterday. I know nothing about them, except what Sandsea said in his head._ With his last thought, Silver heads towards Greatness' chamber for his next class with Blue and Yucca.


	24. An Eventide Prayer

**Chapter 23  
An Eventide Prayer**

"Today has been great, hasn't it Silvy?" Yucca says as she wraps her tail round Silverlight's again when they walk down the corridor towards the sleeping tunnels. Wrapping her wing over his back, she nibbles his neck and head wing gently, which to him feels very nice indeed as he closes his eyes in acceptance for her actions.

"Yes. It has been great being with you all day," Silverlight agrees returning the same action back with a long lick over her neck and cheek. It is true. He has enjoyed his first day being back with Yucca ever since the weekend. But he has noticed how different her actions have been this evening. She's been very close and personal with him, like what she did to him just now. _Is she in season or something? That's the fifteenth loving nibble she's given me since we left the healing waters chamber. I never thought she would be in season, especially not at her age. This is great news! I was wondering when I would finally lose it with Yucca in a lover's daze. It may be sooner than I think. She does love a good flirt though._ He rubs his head on hers and strokes his tail down her lower back and hindmost appendage before entwining them once more as she flaunts her long neck at him. Silver could not resist biting her there gently, but then Blue's voice brings them out of their strange behaviour.

"Em… You two. You're acting rather strange."

"We are?!" Silver questions as he looks over his shoulder to him. "I thought this was normal behaviour."

"No. I, don't think so."

"Blue. Maybe you should walk ahead of us," Yucca states, lifting her tail with Silver's so Blue can walk forward.

"I'm telling you. Your actions are mighty strange." Blue walks on ahead of them. "I think the Jade Winglet is this way anyway." _Is this what Cricket tried telling me about? Twice a year, she'd feel strange and flirtatious. Just like these two are. Oh dear. That means they're in season. This is bad. This is very bad. So many rules will be broken._

"Stop worrying Blue," Silver assures, before he nuzzles Yucca as they walk down the corridor not looking where he is going. His legs seem to just lead the way without him even thinking about it. But then he sees something watching him in the shadows of another corridor they pass that he seems to recognise as the one leading to Stonemover's chamber. He directs his gaze there as they continue to walk on, trying to see what he may have seen, until the corridor suddenly goes out of sight. _Em. What was that?_ They enter into the recreation chamber and Blue naturally heads left, which clearly tells Silver that he remembers the way to his winglet already. "Goodnight Blue. We'll see you tomorrow." He turns right with Yucca under his arm wing, as they continue through the chamber towards the right sleeping tunnels.

"Alright!" Blue calls back. _Wait. He's going to sleep now?_ There is a pause. Silver seems to hear footsteps following him but sets it aside due to Yucca being his distraction when she nibbles him on his neck and head wing a sixteenth time. _I need to study hybrid sleeping habits before I head to mine and Turtle's cave to sleep._ Despite hearing him Silver does not care, for he returns loving nips along Yucca's neck while they continue to their sleeping tunnel, pulling her closer to his body to feel her warmth even more.

* * *

Entering his winglet's sleeping tunnel never causes an issue with his supposed caress on Yucca, as they simply fit inside without scraping their phalanges along the walls of the entrance arch. It has been late ever since they headed back from the healing waters chamber, and even then this feeling he has been having around Yucca and still is, started manifesting there. When they enter their section amidst recognisable walls they see every dawn and dusk, Yucca begins flirting with him suddenly.

Stroking his neck with her raised tail is a first for the pair of them, and Silver gently nibbles the section before Yucca's tail barb, then holds it in his jaws as he tugs gently to coax her closer to his body amidst bedroom eyes and a seductive smile. He lets her tail go when she nibbles lovingly on his pharynx and lower jaw, then straddles over her back biting the scruff of her neck causing her to crouch low with her hips raising. He lets her go when he feels her tail between his hinds, and she walks forward stroking it along his underscales. _Ooh. That felt_ so _good YuYu._ He grapples at her tail but she walks on letting it slide free from his grasp as she turns to walk around him, showing off her hips and shaking them seductively while he follows her with his gaze.

"You want more I can tell." She rubs herself along his side, nipping at his shoulder, hip and waist. Lowering her head under his lower belly, she nibbles him casually.

 _Oh YuYu. That struck a chord. I'm so_ turned _on right now. I'm so_ ready _for you._

Yucca's seductive movements are driving Silverlight insane, what with her stroking her tail over his body and purring like a SandWing does. She nudges his rump and slots her tail between his hinds after standing by them, carefully stroking him there with her tail from behind and gently over his lower belly. _She's, turning me on more and more! If I see her tail raise once more, I'm gonna lose it!_ Yucca nips him on his hips and tail base, and then rubs her whole side along his when she passes by, including her tail along his back. In front of him again, she suddenly raises her tail high and purrs when she strokes it under his chin, and Silver sees everything he ever wants. _Her scents. Her advances. Her seductive touch. Her beauty. So alluring!_ _I… I can't_ take _this anymore!_

He does not really understand why he did it, especially since they are still in plain sight in the tunnel outside the caves where the rest of their winglet sleep, but he had just considerately mounted Yucca. He knows she had not seen it coming this quickly in spite of how her present behaviour caused it, but he also senses that she does not seem to mind it either.

"Here I go!" is all Silverlight says when he just about positions himself in the perfect spot, ready to have his way with her after he rubs himself left and right against her rump to tease her. He pushes his lower half against her gently, and pulls her by her hips close towards him with his forearms.

" _Uhnn …_ Silver! Yes!" Her cry of utter want makes Silver thrust against her a second time. But then there is a collective gasp from around them both just when Silver bites the back of her neck, ready to continue his actions. They both look around awkwardly at exactly the same time, to all the eyes watching them. "Em…" she whispers.

Silverlight is suddenly unsure what he is doing as he realizes he is still behind Yucca in a suggestive position. Letting her neck go, he nervously laughs. "Heh, heh. Erm…"

Serac stares flabbergasted and open mouthed. " _You_ _two_. _You_ can't do this _now_."

"Serac's _right_ ," Tera agrees. "I know you are dating and all, but still."

"What _are_ you both _doing_?" River asks with a yawn, not shying away from her glaring at them in question.

"It appears Silver is mounting her," says Dart, "and Yucca wants him to."

"This is, so _wrong_!" Jet cries. "There will be _consequences_ if Mr. Webs, Mr. Clay or especially Ms. _Tsunami_ walk in you two." He pauses, then looks around. Silverlight thinks Jet is listening to a distant sound, but he does not hear anything, still awkwardly mounted behind Yucca in complicated silence. "Quick! Hide! I think someone's _coming_!" Jet runs and hides as if he is the one in trouble, confusing all in the vicinity for his sudden action. _You're not in trouble for this. You're not behind her suggestively, being stared at by all of your friends wondering why I'm like this. This is, so awkward now. I'm so embarrassed. And worse yet, it's still… Damn it! I can't back away like_ this _. They'll_ see _it._

"Erm…" Silver carefully backs up, awkwardly trying to cover his groin with his hind leg as his face turns bright red all over — clearly not a NightWing colour he recalls. "I-I'm… s-so, sorry, Y-YuYu. I, don't know, what came over me." He shies into a tight ball, knowing the others are still gazing at him.

Yucca whimpers all of a sudden. "Oh! But I _liked_ it! _Please_ come _back_!"

 _Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!_

Dart gasps loudly. "Oh no." He pauses amidst the suspense of huge feet getting closer. "Everyone!" He looks at them all hastily. "Act natural!" They momentarily begin to act like themselves, apparently forgetting that the scene ever transpired in the first place.

"Diamond Winglet!" The recognisable voice of Tsunami shouting brought their nerves up tenfold.

"Oh flaming _lava_ rocks!" _If she sees it, there's gonna be_ Hell. _Come_ on _! Recede! Re_ cede _!_ Looking down between his back legs does not change a thing, he clearly turns red even more before trying to hide in the shadows, worried she will see why he is so embarrassed. _I'm so glad I'm not a RainWing. I'd be like a bright red cherry if I was._ He takes out his scroll and reads.

Tsunami stomps into the tunnel within seconds, glaring at all seven in turn. "Be in your sleeping quarters no later than ten o'clock! You have one hour!" She looks at them, clearly now knowing something seems to be going on. "What, has transpired here?! You're all looking _mighty_ suspicious to _me_!"

To Silverlight's surprise, all of his Winglet reply promptly and briskly at the same time as him. "Nothing miss! Honest!"

"Hmm." Her remark is slow and monotonous, before she begins to head back out into the other tunnel. Silverlight wishes she would go already, but then sees her look back at them all. "No later than ten o'clock! Is that clear?!"

Again they all briskly reply at exactly the same time: "Yes Ms. Tsunami!"

Silver finally breathes out when Tsunami leaves the tunnel, but not one of them speak another word. Silverlight glances at his groin, finally able to relax. _Phew! It's back inside where it should be. Never again! I can't live with that again. Everyone saw it. I know they did. Now they'll make sure we never live this humiliation down._

 _He clearly does love Yucca! I saw the act for myself clearly. That was so beautiful to see. I must study Silver's mating habits in the future._

 _Blue? Blue's here?_ Silverlight thinks. _But_ _,_ _he_ _has_ _his own cave in the Jade Winglet's tunnel!_ _What's he doing back here?_

" _Sooooooo_!" Dart suddenly begins. "How did it feel to finally mount your true love Silver?"

"Please don't bring that up Dart. I lost control."

"Funny loss of control. You did that without hesi _tation_ Silver," Serac states matter-of-factly.

"Serac! I'm not talking about it! Go to sleep!"

"You can't tell _me_ what to do!"

"Yes I can! I'm older than you!"

"Silver! Mount me!" Yucca cries a little suddenly as she nudges into Silver again, nipping at his shoulder.

"I can't YuYu." He backs away. "We're not allowed to. Everyone here will be watching. We'll get caught!"

"I _want_ you to _mount_ me though!" She heads to him, nipping at his neck. "I'm in the _mood_!"

 _I should've guessed as much. You started flirting and nipping at my sensitive places the moment we came back. You even nipped my lower belly and wow, I totally enjoyed it too. I didn't even know what I was doing. Is that what it's like to be in love? We lose all manner of thought and just perform without question._

"I _need_ you _atop_ me!" Yucca casually jostles his chest then turns around and squats in front of him, wrapping her tail over his neck trying to pull him down.

"Goodness YuYu. You're very desperate." He carefully releases himself from her tail, before heading in front of her. "But I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood now. We nearly got caught!"

"Oh…" Yucca complains before lowering her head.

Silver suddenly lifts her head to his jaws, and whispers in her ear. "When we're alone. I promise YuYu." He licks her neck and cheek, then gently nibbles her ear to prove he is telling the truth. Silver then heads into the shadows and comes back out, dragging Blue by his horns.

"Hey!"

"But right now. I need to take this one back."

"Alright, alright! I followed you here," Blue candidly proclaims as Silver lets him go. "Happy?"

"Trust me Blue. I already knew."

 _Oh look! He can rhyme!_ Blue sarcastically thinks.

Silver walks to Yucca and nuzzles her lovingly, causing her to smile with a toothy grin. "See you soon hun." He licks her cheek and heads back to Blue.

 _Hmm. Cannot keep himself from the SandWing called Yucca. Both share true love between them. Neither are whole without each other. Loyal. Content._

"That's enough studying for tonight Blue." Silver takes his notebook from him and places it in his own knapsack.

"Hey!" Blue stretches out his talons trying to grab Silver's knapsack, but he casually holds him back. "Hnhh! Give it back Silver! Hnhh! Let me go!"

"You can live without studying for tonight Blue."

"No! I need to study!"

"Then go study Turtle's sleeping habits." He drags Blue by his horns to the outside of the tunnel.

"Humph!" Blue struggles out of Silver's grip, then just walks on with his head held low at a loss.

"Seriously Blue. You're older than me, and you're acting like a dragonet."

"You would too if your pride and joy was taken from you."

"If Yucca was taken from me, I would go to the ends of the world just to find her again."

"That's not what I meant, but I understand," Blue states. _To the point. Better remember that._

"Oh. But Yucca is my whole world. I can't live without her."

"You love her a lot, don't you Silver?"

"Of course. I will live till my last breath for her. She is my future. I will die with her by my side. For her I'll give a family, so they can have a history to look back to. Our family. Our dragonets."

 _Eloquent. Brilliant with words. Romanticist. He is_ such _a_ study _. I_ love _that I chose him first._

"But anyway. I'm getting you back to your winglet." Silver starts hurrying him along.

"Why the rush? You're not rushing me so you can get some _alone_ time with Yucca are you?"

Silver just seems to blush. "No, I… No! Of course not!"

Blue suddenly collapses in a laughing fit, then calms himself down. "Hah! A lover's denial right there!" He glances at him.

"It's not like that!" He blushes more, and Blue just has a laughing fit again before calming himself once more.

"Three moons. I haven't had a laugh like that in a while."

"It's not _that_ funny."

"Well it sure gave _me_ a big one."

Silver blushes considerably upon his sudden fantasy after what Blue just said, but shakes his head to bring him back to reality. "No! It's not like that! It's not!"

"I can _so_ read you like a book Silver."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you're obvious to me Silver."

"I'm _not_ obvious! You're one of the very few who _can_ understand me!" He enters the other sleeping tunnel from the recreation chamber, and gently nudges Blue on forward.

"Hey! I can walk there on my own you know."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to hurry along." Silver nudges him again. _The quicker he goes back to his winglet, the quicker I get back to Yucca._

"I should nudge _you_! I'm older than you, you know!"

"Sorry. I need to get back to Yucca. She's missing me I can tell."

 _Three moons. Is he still love sick or something?_ He enters his winglet's tunnel, but then turns around, holding out his talon. "My notebook Silver."

"I think I'll keep hold of that tonight."

"No! You can't!"

"Why not? You'll get it first thing in the morning."

"It's not the same! Please return it to me! I can't sleep without it!"

"Nice try Blue. I'm not falling for that one."

"It's true!" _I should use my flamesilk on him!_

"Flamesilk? Flamesilk?! What?!"

"Yes. Flamesilk. Now hand me my notebook before I use it on you."

"You wouldn't."

"I so would!"

"Prove it!" Silver smirks all of a sudden then turns to walk back.

"Very well then. You asked for it!"

Before Silver could even fathom, his hind leg suddenly feels like a branding iron just struck him there, and he cannot get away, no matter how hard he tries. "Gah! OW! That BURNS!"

"Told you! Now hand it over Silver!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez! Just please stop the BURNING!" Silver begins writhing in agony, and then the burning sensation stops after he throws Blue's notebook at him. "There! Happy!" He suddenly starts licking his burn better, mumbling to himself for how Blue treated him. "No respect for his buddy at all. I should complain to Ms. Tsunami about him. Humph!"

"But you dared me to."

"Yeah! Well I never thought you'd actually act on it!" He casually goes back to licking his burn, just mumbling to himself again. "Humph. He takes things way too seriously. I was only joking. But _no_ , he does it _anyway_." He suddenly feels a talon on his shoulder, and he is surprised to see it is Blue.

"Look, I'm sorry Silver. But you did make me a little livid."

"You didn't have to act on it!"

"I know. I'm really sorry for hurting you there Silver. Can you forgive me?"

"But… You haven't forgiven me for taking your notebook yet."

"Eh. I forgot about that the moment you returned it to me. But I forgive you. It was out of order, making you embarrassed like that."

"Then I forgive you too." _But that still doesn't put aside the fact that you did watch me mount Yucca. And I know how to get back at you too Blue. She'll definitely want_ in _on this._ "Anyway. Goodnight Blue. And we'll see you in the morning."

"Alright." Blue heads into his sleeping cave until he disappears from Silver's sight. Silverlight then heads towards his winglet back through the recreation chamber, but he notices the same thing he saw earlier in the darkness of the corridor. Unsure what it could be, curiously looking in the shadows in hope he will see anything else. _What, is that I keep seeing?_ He wants to know, but also needs to get back to his sleeping tunnel. Setting it aside, he continues to his winglet wishing to be alone with Yucca for the night despite knowing they cannot actually do it in school.

* * *

Inside his winglet, the first thing he does is go back to Yucca wanting to give her a goodnight kiss. Peering his head in the females' sleeping cave, he nips at the base of Yucca's tail coaxing her to meet him snout to snout.

"Silver?" She smiles as she nuzzles him.

"Goodnight YuYu. I feel bad that we can't do it tonight, or any other night while here. I blame myself."

"Blame me, not yourself. I caused you to do it. We nearly got caught because of me."

"But I felt the same way Yu. I really wanted to."

"We can still be together. I'm not feeling it now, and that is also good."

"I'm sorry." He is soon given a loving lick across his cheek.

"Don't be. But anyway. Goodnight Silver. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight YuYu." He licks her neck and nuzzles her one last time, before heading back to his sleeping cave. Making sure he does not disturb Serac he circles around himself and curls up into a ball, before closing his eyes to await the new dawn.

* * *

Only a few slow moments go by, before Silver feels a wet nose on his snout. Trying to ignore it, he feels it again and this time it wakes him up, a gentle touch of concern. He squints towards the location where the strange feeling emanated from, trying to see what is there, and then his eyes adjust to the light where he sees him again, just looking at him with his curious eyes. "Huh? Dinner? Is that you?" He breathes a small tuft of flame from his mouth in order to see more clearly, and the colour of russet fur suddenly comes into plain sight, from a red fox just sitting there panting in kindness. "It _is_ you Dinner? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Stonemover?"

 _ **This way.**_ The voice did not sound familiar, but Silver was sure it came from Dinner when he stands to his feet and hops out the cave. _**Hurry.**_

"Huh?" He slowly heads to the ledge of his chamber, looking around again.

 _ **Over here.**_ Silver looks to his left, seeing the fox standing there just looking at him. He hops out the cave and heads over to him, but Dinner does not wait for he quickly runs on ahead out the tunnel. _**Quickly. Keep up.**_

"Where are we going?"

 _ **This way.**_ Dinner walks into the recreation chamber, then goes to the corridor on the right as Silver hurries on behind him.

"What is going on Dinner? Why won't you tell me where I'm going?"

 _ **It's not important. You'll know soon enough.**_

"Okay?" _This is weird. How is he talking to me? How did he know where I was?_ Dinner walks down the tunnel on the right, and that is where Silver then realises where it is he is going. _Stonemover's chamber? I'm being taken there. I shouldn't. It's disrespectful. He, passed away. He turned to stone! What is going on?_

He enters Stonemover's chamber and Dinner casually heads to the statue before going back out like nothing even happened, and Silver sees that strange movement from before out of the corner of his eye yet again.

 _ **Who is this strange dragon I see in my chamber again?**_ a soft voice says in his mind.

"Huh. Who said that?"

 _ **I did. Come closer.**_

"Where?" He looks around the chamber but sees no one.

 _ **You just saw him. Please. Come closer. I've never seen a dragon quite like you before. Where are you from little one?**_

"Who is speaking to me? How are you hearing me?"

 _ **You**_ **are** _**in the same chamber as he.**_

"Stone … mover?"

 _ **That is correct. Come closer, so I can see your handsome face.**_

"But, Ms. Sunny." Silverlight walks to the face of the statue. "She thinks you … she, thinks you died."

 _ **It is upsetting I know. But I have been turning to stone for ten years, due to my enchantment. I am still alive, but will be going dormant soon.**_

"Dormant?"

 _ **Asleep. For an eternity.**_

"But why? Ms. Sunny misses you. She can't hear you like I can."

 _ **It is better this way. One less animus dragon in this world is a good thing.**_

"But there are many animus out there that do good with their gift."

 _ **It's a curse.**_

"It's not a curse. I know animus dragons who do good with their gift. And you can too."

 _ **It's too dangerous. It destroys us.**_

"Turtle doesn't think so, and neither does Anemone." He pauses. "I believe no animus dragon loses their soul when they use too many spells, just like Turtle believes. It just taints their minds so much that they go mad and continue using their animus ability for evil deeds."

 _ **I never wanted this power. I hatched into this world with it. I'm too afraid I'll change. That I'll hurt my family and friends with it or worse, kill them. I had mind flashes of blood on my talons, violent images, anger. I felt my talons were not my own. I couldn't stand it.**_ He pauses causing Silver to think on what was said. _**But now that will never happen again. It makes me happy. I'm ready to die.**_

"But Ms. Sunny wasn't ready for you to die."

 _ **Yes. She talked to me. She kept me company. My own daughter. She made me feel wanted again. But she didn't need to know an animus like me. Then you came along. A total stranger. I felt your kindness. Your heart. And you didn't even know me. Yes I admit it. I cried. When you touched me and said your words, I cried. So I had to see you again. To tell you that I'm still alive in this stone prison. Tell my daughter. Tell her I love her with all my heart. Tell her I'm sorry for going the way I did. Tell her I'll watch over her.**_

"You can count on me Stonemover. I promise to tell her."

 _ **Thank you young dragon. I never got a name.**_

"Silverlight. My name is Silverlight. I'm a hybrid of a SpaceWing and NightWing. My dad is pure SpaceWing. My mum, pure NightWing. But I feel like I'll never see them again!"

 _ **Your name is a wonderful name, but why do you say that Silverlight? You'll see them again. A prayer. That's all it takes.**_

"Not with Darkmatter trying to hunt me down. Now that he knows where I've been hiding since last time, he'll come here and he'll take me. From all my friends and family. I'll never get to see them again!"

 _ **So was that the commotion I heard?**_

"No. That commotion was Nightblade. An evil animus who came to take me to my demise. The teacher's tried their best, but in the end, my dad had to save us."

 _ **Then I pray that you will find a way to stop him. That you will lose no one and no one will lose you. Our ancestors are watching over us. All it takes, is to listen Silverlight. They will hear you, and they will guide and protect you.**_

"Thank you for your kind words Stonemover. I should, go off to roost now. It has been wonderful to talk with you like this."

 _ **Oh.**_ Stonemover seems to moan a little sadly. _**Please stay. I don't get to talk to a soul anymore. And you're the only one who can hear me. The only one, who can keep me company now.**_

"Well. Moon, Mindreader and myself can. But my mind reading is much stronger."

 _ **Stronger mind reading powers? How so?**_

"I don't understand it myself. But even with my friends wearing Skyfire stones, I can still hear all their thoughts."

 _ **Hmm. That is rather curious. Anyway. I know I shouldn't keep you like this. I'll let you go to roost now. Thank you, for talking with me Silverlight. I like company. I've been alone for so long now, that I've forgotten what it feels like.**_

"I'll help you Stonemover. I'll help you break free from your curse."

 _ **You can't. No one can. I'll remain stone for eternity. By the coming week I will be dormant, and my soul petrified. Please don't worry.**_

"I will help you. I'm going to help you. You'll live a better life, one without this animus power. I'll find a way to free you from this. I won't let you die!"

 _ **It is better this way. I've accepted it. I know the consequences of this, and I was ready for them the moment I enchanted myself to turn to stone. To protect the world and my family, from an animus like me. Goodnight, Silverlight.**_

Then Silver receives no more words from Stonemover, and he bows his head in sadness. He heads to the statue and rests a talon on his side, before saying a prayer. "I pray for your ancestors to watch over you and protect you. I pray that you will return in a new life, a life of freedom and free will. I pray that you will pass on in love and happiness." _And I pray that soon I will free you from your stone prison Stonemover, with an enchanted anklet that will ground your animus curse for all eternity, and protect you from his tenebrous touch._ He lowers his head for a moment, then walks back towards his winglet to roost until the new dawn.


	25. Time and Resolve

**Chapter 24**

 **Time and Resolve**

Silver wakes up feeling refreshed and ready for the new school day. The conversation with Stonemover came as a surprise to him when he entered the chamber amidst the hours of the darkness, and he still remembers everything Stonemover said to him. He could not discuss it with Sunny then because the time was near to curfew, but now that it is the morning the first thing on his mind is talking with Sunny about Stonemover. _I just hope she doesn't think I'm crazy or anything, or shout. I hate shouting. And I've only just realised now, that Dinner never spoke to me the way I thought he did last night. It was Stonemover's voice, somehow in the head of Dinner's._ He carefully manoeuvres round Serac who seemed awfully close to him last night, like he had a nightmare and needed comfort. It never disturbed him, and he naturally pulled him close to his body to comfort him so they could both sleep soundly knowing they had each other. _I hope he doesn't keep getting the same nightmares. He hasn't spoken to me about them and I want to help, but I don't want to bring it up in case it upsets him. I'll wait until he's ready to tell me. Probing his mind when he sleeps though is wrong, and I had considered it before, like with Moonbeam._ After he quietly clambers out of their sleeping cave, he glances back at Serac still sleeping, before heading towards Sunny's chamber in hope he can talk with her about Stonemover.

Entering the detention cave reminds him about his punishment he had there with Qibli, Moonwatcher and Yucca that Thaladay, but he is not concerned about that. He quietly and respectfully walks to her sleeping chamber, sitting just outside waiting for her to notice him. To his surprise she does not so he thinks about stepping inside. That is, until he notices someone else in the cave with her, sleeping silently under the warmth of her wing and her gentle breath.

 _Huh? That's Hawker. Why's he in her chamber with her? Are they dating? Or is it something else?_

"Em. Ms. Sunny?" His voice coaxes her to lift her head and look at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Silver. Come on in. It isn't right for you to be waiting out there for me."

"Are you sure I'm allowed to?" Silver asks.

"Of course. You want to talk to me about something I can tell, but you'll strain your voice from out there."

Silver enters after being given the permission, and heads straight to the side nearest to Sunny. "How's he doing?"

"He's sleeping and he's healing slowly after what happened."

"Shouldn't he be back at the infirmary? Mr. Flare and the strange WoodWing still are I think."

"Yes. They are. Clay's more concerned for them two in particular, but Hawker here seems to be recovering well. I offered to care for him in my chamber, where it is quiet. So Clay helped carry him here for me."

"I see. He does look better now."

"He does, yes. I've been with him all night. My comfort and warmth seems to have helped a lot."

"The colours of his scales definitely look well defined again. He must be happy you care for him."

"I don't want to leave him, but I must check on…" She hesitates. "I must check on dad again. I can't believe he is gone, but I must move on. So I've been trying ever since. I still visit his statue every morning and evening, letting his spirit know I'm still thinking about him, and was just about to head there again right now."

"Will Hawker be alright without you for a short while?"

"He's still sleeping, so he'll be fine." She lowers her head to whisper in Hawker's ear. "I'll be back Hawker. Please don't worry."

"Sunny…" Hawker mumbles in his sleep instinctively moving his head towards her, but no other words manifest afterwards as he breathes slowly and without issue.

"You can stay with him if you want Silver, but you don't have to. I won't be long," Sunny states, before she slithers out of her chamber, looking back at them both as she disappears round the bend.

"Sunny…" Hawker mumbles a second time, then he seems to stir just a touch before making a strange rumbling sound in his sleep when he settles again.

"I hope you recover soon Hawker. The Pantalans are worried about you, especially Sundew." _I still recall how much care she put into you yesterday. But I just hope Sunny keeps visiting her father, because he can still hear and think. He'll like to hear her voice all the time before he goes dormant. But I won't let him. I know what I must do to save him, I just hope my friends understand._ "I'll return to see you later Hawker. Bye for now." _I must catch Sunny before she gets there._ He rushes desperately out of the chamber hoping Sunny has not already got there.

"Wait! Ms. Sunny!" Silver suddenly calls when he sees her just about ready to head down to Stonemover's chamber through the tunnel off to the side.

"What is it Silver?" She stops and directs her gaze to him.

"Em. It's about, your father."

"My father? But, he died Silver. He's stone now. Nothing will change that. He's a statue."

"I know he's stone to you, but to me he's still a soul." He pauses, knowing Sunny is a little confused. "Dinner came to me last night, and led me to his chamber. It was all very confusing. He spoke with a voice I've never heard before here. I only realised when I got there, that the voice was Stonemover's. And then Stonemover spoke to me with his mind when I entered his chamber. He's still alive in there! He could still see me!"

"A stone statue has no way of seeing us Silver."

"I'm being serious miss! He told me things. We engaged in conversation. What I'm about to say has not been made up. These were some of his own words to me Ms. Sunny. Please listen. 'Yes. She talked to me. She kept me company. My own daughter. She made me feel wanted again. But she didn't need to know an animus like me. Then you came along. A total stranger. I felt your kindness. Your heart. And you didn't even know me. Yes I admit it. I cried. When you touched me and said your words, I cried. So I had to see you again. To tell you that I'm still alive in this stone prison. Tell my daughter. Tell her I love her with all my heart. Tell her I'm sorry for going the way I did. Tell her I'll watch over her.'"

"It was a dream Silver. Nothing more." Sunny lowers her head in sadness. _It isn't possible for him to still be alive. He's completely stone._

"Damn it! No it wasn't a dream! I was there! Why else would he speak to me that way?! I never lie miss!"

"Please do not talk to me about … Stonemover anymore. I don't want to hear it! Especially not in that tone of yours!"

"But, Ms. Sunny, I…"

"SILVER! ENOUGH!" Sunny suddenly roars, making Silver back up in fear. She just walks on without another word to him amidst her tears when she heads down to Stonemover's chamber. _Thanks for ruining my morning visit to my father Silver. I was happy until you mentioned your lies. It just, can't be possible. He's stone…_

"Why wouldn't she believe me? I was telling the truth! Those were his exact words among everything else he told me." He lowers his head but then gets angry. "Why wouldn't she believe me!?" Crying, he then storms off in the opposite direction, only just missing barging into Saffron.

"Hey! Watch it Silver!" _What's the matter with him?! Did he not see me or something?! Come to think of it, why's he upset? Maybe I should check he's alright._

 _Don't bother Saffron. You won't believe me either. No one will. And it all goes back to one thing. Because they weren't damn there!_ He heads towards the healing chamber without even a glance back.

 _Where does he go in the mornings? I need to see he's alright at least. He did look mighty sad, and I feel guilty about my thoughts now._

* * *

Silver is still upset, submerged in the NightWing healing waters up to his neck, accepting the heat that it gives him. He could not believe how Sunny acted to him in the corridor, especially when he was telling the truth to her about Stonemover. He knows she could not accept her dad turning to stone that Thaladay, but he is still alive inside that statue. He will not let him die if he can do something to save him, and plans to ask Turtle or Anemone to help him just like he did before. Darkmatter's confusing words have not been active since Nightblade arrived, which is rather surprising. Why Darkmatter's plans are only active when one of them is underway elsewhere he will never know, and he still needs to discuss with Moon about why he can still hear the thoughts of the Pantalans when he does his mind blocking. _That's the first thing I'll do after I calm down. Talk with Moon._

 _Yucca's gonna take me to him. She knows where he'll be,_ Saffron's thought states.

 _Typical. Saffron is too caring for his own good. Oh well. He doesn't change his mind when he is concerned about something or someone._

"Silver!" Yucca's desperate cry calls to him, and Silver soon hears her running with Saffron towards his location in the chamber. "There you are." She casually steps into the hot spring and settles down next to him. "Saffron's been concerned for you Silver. Are you okay?"

"I can never lie to you YuYu. I tried talking with Ms. Sunny this morning about Stonemover, after I spoke with him last night. But she didn't believe me, and roared in anger at me. I hate getting shouted at. It hurts my ears and makes me cry."

"Stonemover? But, he's a statue now, isn't he? That's what Ms. Sunny told us." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"He may look like a statue from the outside, but inside he's trapped." He feels Saffron walk into the pool on his other side, and they exchange glances. The SandWing's face is one of anxiety, and this is the closest Silver has ever been to him. It coaxes him to study the dragonet from head to tail and back again, to get a long look at his strange features. The huge MudWing looking tail with the signature poison barb of a SandWing that he casually keeps at a distance, and what looks like MudWing hinds. There is also a sail mixed with the backbone plates that crocodiles have on Saffron as well, and now Silver understands he is actually a hybrid like him. _It must be very strange for him to look this different to a SandWing. I feel sad that he probably can't curl his tail in like all SandWings can, so it makes him constantly check his surroundings to make sure everyone else is at a distance to him. I've never studied him this much. He must think he is a SandWing, but he clearly is not a pure one now that I've seen his features. Please don't get too close to me Saffron, or Darkmatter will target you._

"How can he be trapped Silver?" Saffron questions. "The stone scales are his own. They're a part of him. That means his entire body is the statue."

"That's what it looks like Saffron, but I spoke to him. I heard his thoughts. He heard me answering them. He told me he was still alive, just trapped. That means his soul is still living. It is trapped inside his statue! He told me that by the next week, his soul will be petrified along with his body. I don't want him to die! I only just started getting to know him! He's so sad and alone down there, and I want to be the one who saves him."

"But what if he doesn't want to be saved?" Saffron pauses. "It's all well and good helping him, but what if he doesn't want it Silver. It may not have been said to you specifically, but I recall Mr. Webs saying that Stonemover went mad when Darkstalker tried to help him."

"That's because he was only healing him. He thought it was the right thing to do. But he never tried to take his animus ability away from him, so that he could be a normal dragon. I know it's a part of him, but he hates it. That's why I'll use one of the anklets here. I'll have Turtle or Anemone enchant it to save him." _Or something else. Maybe Turtle's 'twice as much' bowl will do the trick. He always was good with pointless enchantments that actually help when the matter is necessary. That's what I'll do. I'll use my anklet for that._ "Thank you both for finding me and understanding. I feel better now."

"Don't mention it," Saffron replies, before closing his eyes to relax himself and let his tail slide into the hot spring. "Ahhhh! This is really nice actually."

"I'm just glad I can help you Silvy," Yucca concludes, before nuzzling him lovingly. Silver nuzzles her back the same way, and then rests his head against hers as they close their eyes for the short time before lesson.

 _Only one thing remains. Getting Blue back for watching me actually trying to mate with Yucca. I'll speak with Cricket at break about my plan to get him back. There is the risk of detention though, so I really should discuss with her about it first._

* * *

Silver is walking down the corridor with Cricket beside him, discussing about the plan to get Blue back. With everything he has already explained, he does not think Cricket will actually agree to it. He ultimately gets a surprise when she does indeed do just that, despite knowing of the rule breaking she would be doing.

"I'll do it Silver," Cricket agrees.

"You will? But, what about a possible detention? I can't promise you Ms. Tsunami won't know what's going on. Starflight told me Ms. Tsunami is running our music class today."

"The thrill of doing that for Blue again is too great to pass up. I don't really care if I get detention or not, since it'll only be once. I can try to play the card with Ms. Tsunami, but I doubt it'll work."

"What card? What, is a card?"

"Oh Silver. It's only a phrase, but to answer your question. A card's a piece of thick, stiff paper or thin pasteboard, in particular one used for writing or printing on." She pauses. "There are many different definitions, but the one I said was for the main context of your question. I can tell you all the other definitions if you want me to, but it might get boring for you, especially for how your mind is."

"Huh? How do you know about my mind? Can you read them like I can?"

"No, but I've studied books of many things. One of these books in particular was about mental disorders, so I know you have one just by seeing you. I can just tell, you know. Blue's mind is quite wonderful actually. It is kinda like yours in a way."

"Oh."

"I admit. I'll have to study you more closely in the classes you do, so that I can deduce what mental disorders you definitely have, if you don't mind me doing this."

"It can't get any worse. Blue has chosen me to be his first study after all."

"Yes. He had never seen a foreign dragon before until Moon and her friends arrived in Pantala, and he definitely has never seen a hybrid dragon quite like you before. Neither have I actually, so you are the first."

 _Typical. Even foreign dragons are drawn to me. I hate being so popular._ "I guess." He then notices Blue passing him by to the darkness of the corridor, eyeing him up from head to tail. _Where's he off too?_ He turns his gaze to him, and sees Blue ogling him shadily from the shadows. _Oh right, of course! He chose_ me _to study_ first _!_ He notices Blue take out his notebook and start writing again.

 _Amazingly formed and shaped, for a hybrid. Colours are strong. Body looks very well built. Unique. Better up my game so he doesn't suspect me in future though. I forgot he is quick to notice things, and I wrote it all down two days ago. I tried a different approach, but he still figured it out. Noted._

Silver looks back to Cricket. "Blue's being shady again Cricket!" _I need to act natural so Blue doesn't think we're up to something. Hopefully Cricket realizes that too._

"Hmm. I know _one_ way to stop him from watching you." Cricket walks into the shadows where Blue went moments ago. _Time for_ me _to be shady on_ him _._

There is a sudden yelp from Blue. " _Why_ in the name of Clearsight are you touching me _there_?!" There is then a thud as he falls on his back. "I'm just trying to study the dragons here! And Silver is very intriguing."

"Right. And _I'm_ checking _you_ out. You don't have to be all shady about it." She lowers her eyes down suggestively, from what Silver can tell. "Hmm! Ooh, he looks ready!"

Blue gasps. "Oh no, no, no, no! The rules Cricket! The _rules_!"

" _Relax_ , Blue. You know you'll enjoy this." _I'm gonna make you feel so_ good _again._ "I did it to you once on the evening before we found the academy, remember?"

Frantically, he begins complaining, "I do remember, BUT NO! The _rules_! Remember what Ms. Tsunami told us? You _c-can't_ … d-do this _here_!"

From within the music cave, Tsunami calls out to them, "There better not be _any_ rule breaking going on out there!"

Silver acts as if he is going to walk away back towards the recreation chamber, knowing Tsunami will be charging out soon. He did warn Cricket about her, he recalls when he heads away into the shadows, hiding as best he can without the SilkWing and Tsunami noticing what he plans to do next.

Blue tuts in annoyance. "Oh _now_ look! My studying _target_ is walking _away_!"

"Good. Now I can…"

Silver silently gets into a hiding place just in time to witness Cricket go quiet and lower her head between Blue's hinds. He is curious to see what she does so well, so he hangs around to secretly ruin Blue's privacy with her.

 _Time to remind dear Blue how my mouth makes him feel happy._

 _This is it! I finally get to get back at Blue, and he doesn't even know I'm here!_

Silver sits there in the shadows, watching the scene unfolding before his eyes. Maybe it is a little unfair that he is watching Cricket perform this act on Blue, but the wink of her eye explains to him that she does not mind him looking.

"Eep!" _Oh, that feels so_ good, _but the_ rules _! No! We're breaking them_ already _and it's only our_ third _day here!_ "Oh, C-Cricket…! S-Stop! Ooh! No! Mmm!"

 _Relax Blue. Nobody can see what I'm doing for you_ — _Well, Silver can_ _, but he won't tell anyone, and you don't know he's there anyway._ Cricket then changes her train of thought. _Science has proven males enjoy this, so just enjoy the next few minutes and let me do this for you_ _again. It pleases me just as much_ _._ She tries to laugh, but it comes out muffled.

Silver laughs too, albeit quietly so Blue does not suspect he is being watched, as he studies Cricket's head bobbing up-and-down in a strange manner down there.

It only takes around another minute, or maybe two, before Blue thrashes about ecstatically, slowly losing his composure.

"UHH! NO! Oh … YES! CRICKET! KEHKECA-" Blue quickly squeeze his own snout with his talons after he nearly screamed the whole thing. _Oh no! They_ all _heard me!_

 _Mmm! I told you you'd enjoy this, Blue._

Cricket sits back, swallowing something Silver does not understand or see.

Blue smirks before going silent the moment Tsunami appears, storming out of the music chamber over into the shadows.

"That DOES IT! Moons alive, JUST LOOK at you two!" Tsunami drags out Cricket by her horns. "There will be _no more_ of that here, Cricket! To _detention_ with you!"

Blue then emerges from the shadows, blushing and covering his hips with his two smaller wings to hide his groin as best he can, but Silver still saw.

"This i-isn't what I wanted to have happen in our visit here … I'm so embarrassed!" _Ms. Tsunami saw_ everything… _I… I…_ He looks down to the floor between his hinds. _Now it needs cleaning up!_

"But we're _engaged_!" Cricket complains.

"You're still a _student_ here, so there _will_ be _no more_ intimacy until your visit, and possibly your graduation ceremony if you choose to stay, are _over_!"

"Good," Blue mumbles to himself. "I want to be an exceptional student during my time here." Tsunami heads to the recreation chamber with Cricket. _Please, please recede!_

Blue rolls over, showing off his underscales, much to Silver's bemusement, maybe to relax or something else he does not understand. Blue then bends over and lifts up his right hind, cleaning himself, and in moments what he saw is back where it should be. _Phew!_

 _Blue never even suspected I was here, even when he cleaned himself. I saw everything. Even his… No. Don't act like Kuppengebirge. But, his actions made him look so_ sexy _. If Kuppen was here, he'd have definitely pounced on him._

Blue then heads into the music cave for his third lesson, as though nothing ever happened in the corridor.

 _Better stay here for a little, so he doesn't suspect I was watching._

Silver waits there until Tsunami returns, then follows her inside just when the gong resonates once through the mountain.

* * *

Silver is flying with Moonbeam outside the academy during the lunch period, scanning the ground for prey. (Silver wanted to have Shaula cook a meal for them, but Moonbeam wanted to go hunting.) Silver notices the Pantalan dragons flying around as well, when Moonbeam suddenly speaks up.

"Why did they all come here anyway Silver? Doesn't this academy have enough students already?"

"It's more or less just a visit Beam. I'm not too sure on all the details, but it might be something to do with trust. Nightblade broke that trust by nearly killing Hawker."

"Then someone needs to put her on trial or something."

"If they do that, then the entire court becomes headless. That's what she's like! No one can touch her. We all learned that when Mr. Flare checked her against the wall, only for his entire side to be damaged almost beyond repair."

"How?"

"The only explanation. She enchanted her scales to be as sharp as blades."

"She's an animus?"

"Yes. I think all of them working for Darkmatter are. He's unstoppable. How can I protect everyone?"

"You will find a way. But first!" He suddenly dives down to the mountains below, returning moments later with a dead ibex in his talons. "I love the tender meat from these meals."

"I never knew you could hunt like that Beam."

"You saw me catch something before."

"Yes, but this one was a new record." He then spots a mountain boar and dives down to catch it, tightening his jaws around the screaming animal's throat as he pins it down until it moves no longer. He then holds his kill in his hind talons and flies back up to meet Moonbeam perching atop a mountain ledge already tearing into his carrion's hide after he cooked it with his flame.

Moonbeam chews and swallows a chunk of flesh before he speaks. "Shame these ibex have pretty long fur, or I'd eat them raw."

"I prefer the slightly more tougher meat of these boars." He breathes fire on the carcass to cook the whole thing. "More filling and energy giving." While he tears into the boar, the Pantalans land a short distance away eating what they hunted, or in the case of the SilkWings, what they found in vegetation and fruit. But Silver is more interested in Sundew, letting her bugs out so they can find flowers to pollinate, and in the case of Scara and Scaro, hunting other bugs not owned by herself as Sundew begins sunning herself. It is rather interesting to him, watching them peacefully feast without issue, and he is intrigued when both Scara and Scaro return to Sundew carrying a huge caterpillar they found, proudly erect when they walk back to her.

"I see you found a juicy caterpillar you two." She places down a small plastic container before the pair of bullet ants, and Silver notices it contains a liquid of sorts already. "Enjoy." By now Moonbeam is also curious about Sundew, over the way she talks to her bugs like she has known them all her life.

"Why _does_ she talk to her bugs like that anyway? They're only mindless bugs for moon's sake."

Sundew suddenly glares his way. "Excuse me! How DARE you insult my INSECTS?! I should use Bangaa on you!"

Bangaa's abdomen pulsates, revealing her stinger, as if agreeing with Sundew while climbing up the LeafWing's back.

"Relax Sundew. I never meant any offense by it. I'm just curious. What do you see in bugs that we don't? Bugs to me are just mindless, dull creatures, doing the usual things they do everyday just to survive. Sure. They are beautiful. But they're just bugs."

"They're more than just bugs. They survive in a world many times bigger than themselves. They're all unique and skilled in their own adaptations to living, as though they've never had to learn. It's amazing how many ways there are to live in this world, and bugs show us that."

Bangaa soon returns back to her business, relaxed again after the sudden hostility.

"I just, can't admire them as much as you can."

"We all have our preferences, and there's nothing wrong with that. Everyone is different. 'It takes one to know one', so they say." She looks around at all her bugs, calling them by name. They return to her one by one, dipping their heads into the liquid in the plastic lid, taking a drink, then heading back to their respective jars to clean themselves and settle down. Sundew screws on all the lids, and then returns them to the correct pockets of her vest. "But there is, one other reason why I keep bugs as pets."

"Go on. I'm curious to learn about you. Ms. Tsunami wants us to after all," Moonbeam kindly says, coaxing Silverlight to listen as well.

"Bugs were used for torturous means during The Tree Wars back home. My ancestors used the bugs with the most painful stings to get the truth out of those who harmed them. They used them to kill too. Then they found The Poison Jungle and slowly but surely, started using carnivorous plants to help us survive after we lost the war. We have a skill, see — well, some of us anyway. A skill to control plants to our advantage. My ancestors needed to survive after Queen Wasp's genocide on us, a long fifty-three years ago, way before I hatched. It was the worst genocide any dragon could ever suffer, Pyrrhian and Pyrusian included."

"I doubt it was as worse as what _I_ went through," Silver states, but the way Sundew glares at him strikes a nerve deep down. "What?! Why are you looking at me in that way Sundew?!" He pauses, but Sundew never looks away. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Or _what_ Silver?" Sundew darkly questions.

"Or I'll hurt you!" Silver looks away all of a sudden with an anger festering from deep inside him, but he does not wish to act on it, not unless Sundew really causes him to snap.

"Oh yeah! A puny runt like you? Hurt me! HA! Don't make me laugh Silver! You have no battle experience whatsoever! You just run and hide and cry!"

"Sundew! That's not fair on him! You don't know him as much as I do!"

"Like I care! A weak prat like him? All words and no action! He probably can't even fight to save his damn ass! He's a crybaby and a half-breed! No one needs to know him! He should just hide away and cry like the brat he really is!"

Silverlight suddenly glares darkly at Sundew, growling a threat she clearly understands as being hostile. "Take that back!"

"Oh, did I just strike a nerve? Pity. Get over it you little runt! My tribe has suffered more than you ever did, Silver!"

Silverlight explodes with rage, and he charges for Sundew before stopping only a dragon's breadth from her. "I fell from the sky with a dislocated shoulder AND a deep gash on my side! My uncle and everyone else with him, were killed in seconds by Nightblade! My leg was broken when I crashed! I was bleeding to death, and no one was there to save me! I was alone, unconscious! So don't you DARE say I haven't suffered more than _your_ petty TRIBE!"

"Your injuries have NOTHING on what happened to MY TRIBE!" Sundew shouts. "STOP acting like YOU had it WORSE THAN MY TRIBE DID!"

"YOU weren't close to DEATH like I WAS!"

"THEY weren't executed in Queen Wasp's gas chambers like most of my tribe was fifty-three years ago, SO SHUT UP!" Sundew brandishes her talons close to his face and snarls. "Are you really so STUPID that you don't know what genocide means?!"

Silver raises his talons and growls at her. "YOU WANNA THROW DOWN?!"

"TRY IT, and I'll make you feel like your ass was kicked into next week!"

"You won't even stand a CHANCE!"

"STOP IT!" Moonbeam suddenly jumps in between them, raising his talons ready to keep them apart, but not before intentionally slapping the pair of them with each wing.

"OUT OF MY WAY," Sundew roars, "OR ERITREA WILL STING YOU!"

She reveals a jar containing a black-and-orange striped wasp, which is already attacking the glass right before him, buzzing against it madly and pulsating its abdomen.

"NO! I will remain here like this, until you both calm DOWN!"

"DON'T GET INVOLVED BEAM!"

"I'LL DO IT! I WILL! THE MOMENT YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

"THEN DAMN WELL GROW THE HELL UP THE PAIR OF YOU!"

Silverlight then sees three dragons heading towards the scene — Blue, Cricket and Luna.

As soon as they charge between Silverlight and Sundew, Blue says, "Can't you both just, you know, let the past go? You can't just want to rip each other apart because you both have terrible pasts. Ms. Sunny said we're all here to learn how to get along with each other and everything we overheard you say goes against Jade Mountain Academy's purpose." Blue places one of his wings over Cricket and the other over Luna, pulling them up beside him. "Why can't you just get along with each other and not argue over who has the worst past? That is pointless!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Silverlight and Sundew explode at the same time, causing Blue to flinch back in alarm. After he realizes what happened, Silverlight glares at Sundew, who does the same thing back at him. "DON'T COPY ME!" they roar at each other.

"What _I've_ been through DOESN'T compare to YOU!"

"YOU don't know what MY TRIBE has been through!" Sundew barks. "Was it the NightWings that experienced a genocide?! Is there less than a few hundred-some members of your tribe left between this whole continent and Pyrus?! NO! So DAMN well SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"I don't BELONG in ANY tribe! I'm a HYBRID! Are YOU too BLIND to SEE?!"

"Pity! I DON'T CARE! So do ME a favor and go AWAY you hybrid RUNT, before I BEAT YOU SENSELESS!"

"OH! You FINALLY NOTICED!"

"Oh I noticed alright, freak! THE FIRST DAY I DAMN WELL SAW YOU!"

Silverlight stares at her in stunned silence, before thinking, _I don't deserve this horrible life!_ He looks away and lays down, silent and immovable, thinking about if he should just jump off the mountain ledge or not without opening up his arm wings.

"GO on THEN!" Sundew adds coldly. "JUMP! One less CRYBABY for me to WORRY about!"

Luna then cautiously approaches Silverlight. He feels her placing a wing over his back as she lays down next to him.

"Look," she begins softly. "You've had a terrible life, but you need to learn to let go or you'll never get anywhere. I could have let my dad being crazy or Queen Wasp being genocidal get me down, but I didn't. I know a crazy dad isn't as bad as what you went through, but I learned to get passed that. I couldn't ask for a better life now that I have it. You just need to look on the brighter side of life and try to forget the bad things. You may not believe the saying 'Time heals all wounds', but it is true. Even Sundew has gotten over what happened to her tribe before she was born." _As much as somebody can,_ she thinks. "That goes double for you, Sundew. Try and remember the good times with your family, not all the suffering your tribe went through."

Silverlight begins to cry even though Luna's words are very touching, while Sundew remains quiet.

"It's just … so hard Luna," he sobs. "She didn't need to start it."

Luna softly licks his cheek and shushes him. "I know. But you'll get through it, with time. Both of you will. You may think only dark futures are ahead for you, but that's not true if you try and let the past go."

Silverlight looks her in the eyes and sighs. "I, understand but, I never knew my parents. It was only recently that dad showed up. But mum still is not safe from Darkmatter's clutches. All I ever knew, died in front of me. Just like what happened with Sundew's ancestors and her friends."

Luna smiles at him. "Your mother will be safe. Darkmatter will die just like Queen Wasp did — and just like this 'Queen Scarlet' I heard about did when we watched Mr. Webs' history class today — and then your mother will be safe. Dragons like Darkmatter, Wasp, and Scarlet always get what they deserve and everything always turns out alright in the end."

Realizing he should not have argued with Sundew over what he had, Silverlight looks at her and says, "I apologize for us not seeing eye to eye. We're just, too different."

"Quit your petty sorrows and grow a backbone already Silverlight!" Sundew carelessly snaps. "I don't care about you, or what happened to you! No one does! Just forget it!" _This'll teach him,_ she thinks, making Silverlight look to her in concern. She reaches into a pocket in her vest and takes out the jar containing her Tarantula Hawk. She goes to take the lid off the large jar, and an anxious buzzing begins before she even does. "Teach him a lesson girl," Sundew whispers to Bangaa as she begins to unscrew the lid. _I knew I shouldn't have put them away yet, but whatever!_

Luna quickly places her talons over the lid to prevent Sundew from taking it off. "There's no need for that," she tells her.

"But—!" Sundew goes to protest.

Luna looks Sundew in the eyes and holds her talons. "You're better than this, Sundew. Bumblebee wouldn't want you to do this if she'd come with us."

 _Bumblebee!_ Sundew remembers, then she tightens the lid back over Bangaa's jar and puts it away. "I'm … sorry, Silver," she apologizes slowly.

Silverlight knows saying that must have been difficult for her, and is surprised that Sundew actually sounded sincere, but he chooses not to bring that up. Instead, he says to her, "I'm sorry too. I need to control my angry outbursts."

When Sundew speaks next, her soft tone surprises everyone for this was the first time she had spoken softly as long as they'd known her, except when she helped Hawker's pain. "Anger is hard to control when your life has been hell. I used to be one of the most hateful dragons on Pantala before I met Blue and Cricket, and learned some SilkWings and even HiveWings aren't so bad. I apologise for my insults Silver, but what you said that began this whole thing caused me to."

"I never meant for it to insult you. I just tried to tell you without sounding mean, and I know I shouldn't have. So I'm really sorry for what I said to you."

Before he could react, Sundew walks round Moonbeam and heads right up to Silver, casually hugging him without hesitation. This surprises Silver so much he becomes speechless, and Moonbeam feels a hint of worry now that he cannot keep them apart from each other. which Silver notices.

"Huh?" Blue gasps in confusion. "But, Sundew. You don't, like to…" He then receives a claw to his lips from Cricket.

"Shush. Don't make this hard for them. We've been waiting for Sundew to show her kind side to Silver since yesterday."

"He needs to know she can be nice," Luna gently says. "This is just one step closer to their friendship."

Silver wraps his forearms round Sundew, then lets her go. "We both have suffered what we didn't deserve. We both understand that we need to let go, live our life and forget about our horrible pasts. We have a future worth living for, and we will live it till our last days."

"Thank you for your kind words Silver." Sundew pauses and looks to each of her friends. "We should head back soon."

"I agree. We may have been outside longer than necessary, and without a teacher," Moonbeam states, now calm once more. He readies himself to head back. "I'm ready if you all are." It takes Moonbeam a moment's soaring, before Silver follows him back to Jade Mountain Academy with the other dragons who came out to hunt.


	26. Dilemmas

**Chapter 25**

 **Dilemmas**

Silver had agreed to check in on Flare that evening with Yucca and Saffron. Blue wanted to go with them for some reason, maybe because he heard that his buddies were going to visit Sunny, and ultimately see Cricket again. But Saffron seemed to have another reason why he wanted to go with them. Serac was turning up to meet with his friends from his winglet later, but only after he had done something else beforetalon. Right now all four of them are entering the infirmary, and Silver is the first one to notice that Peril is actually engaging in conversation with Flare.

"How's your wing and side Flare?"

"Better than yesterday. Thank you."

"Who is she anyway, that NightWing who came here that day?"

"She is called Nightblade. She works with an animus SpaceWing called Darkmatter, along with ten other animus dragons."

 _Ten others?_ Silver thinks in question, as he continues to listen.

"How many damn animus are out there?!" Peril pauses, acting a little hostile. "My tribe hates all animus! And I do too! Thousands of years ago, my tribe used to throw their offspring off the mountains before they could fly, just because they had animus blood in them. That's why there are no animus SkyWings in Pyrrhia today."

"Then let's hope that one day when you have dragonets, that none of them will be animus." _I'm not an animus. My family isn't either. So I can assure you no animus offspring. But then again, so can Clay. "_ But that aside. There is one animus from every tribe on Pyrus I'm afraid, counting one of two parents, if they survived that is. In the past, Pyrusian animus knew how to keep themselves sane, and never caused any problems. But the generation of animus this time, some have lost their minds. Darkmatter has them all under his control, not to the extent that an entire tribe becomes mind controlled, like the HiveWings you know of used to be by Queen Wasp. But he does have them under his mind control."

"I see."

"You may know Umber," Flare continues, still speaking with Peril.

"Yes. He was part of the Jade Winglet before I took Carnelian's place after she died in this school, until he fled with his sister after what she did. The reason why two students died that day. But why do you bring up Clay's brother?"

"To tell you that Darkmatter can control any dragon, even non-animus ones. Even you. If he knows you are against him, he will either kill you or use you for his gain. He's the reason why Umber returned trying to kill the ones he had targeted from the depths of his own mind; why Sora's hind leg was injured, because he used Umber's mind in the process to make him attack his own sister. He's the reason Moonbeam nearly killed his best friend Silver, whom he has known since they were first young dragonets. He might also be the reason why Malice nearly killed me and Silver when we travelled to the old Night Kingdom with Moon and Turtle. It was Moon's surprise for Silver at the time, to visit that place."

"Who's Malice?"

"A dark-hearted NightWing with scarlet underscales. The forgotten son of Queen Battlewinner and King Shadeflight after his crime. But all this aside. Darkmatter may not be able to control an entire tribe like Queen Wasp could, but his power is equal to hers or stronger. What his victims see and learn, he will too."

"So maybe it _was_ good that Clay didn't let me fight this time. Darkmatter doesn't know I exist yet."

"That is correct."

"How did you sustain your injuries anyway?" Peril changes the subject. "Clay never really explained."

"I don't exactly know myself. I remember her slicing my neck, but my wing getting shredded along with my whole side I didn't really understand. Silver said it was because she enchanted her scales to be as sharp as blades. Makes sense to me. I doubt I'll ever fly again. All because I was reckless and checked her against the chamber wall, just to save them from her wrath."

"But even if I was allowed to fight, she would've turned to ashes! I still can't STAND Clay not letting me fight! No one would've been hurt like they did if I was allowed to fight too."

"Now don't beat yourself up Peril. None of us knew that she was an animus. None of us knew she was even coming here except the WoodWing, and he was nearly killed for it."

 _The WoodWing. I need to check on him. I need to know who he is,_ Silver states in his mind.

"He wouldn't have been if I was there." Peril lowers her head in a loss.

"Now Peril." He slowly moves closer to her, and wraps his good wing round her tightly when he lays himself on his front before lifting his head up to her as high as he could muster. "As I said. None of us knew she was coming. Hawker would've been the only one, and look what nearly happened to him."

"I know but, I could've stopped him from getting hurt more. He nearly died." To Silver's surprise, she doesn't even shy away from Flare's comfort. It is rare for any dragon to be able to touch her, and Flare is one of those rare dragons who can without turning to ashes. "If Silver's father Messier hadn't arrived at the right time, Hawker wouldn't be here with us now. Silver would've been taken away by that wretched NightWing. We'd never see him again."

"So he did tell you why she arrived?"

"Yes. Clay did mention it. But it's no use. I have to protect everyone. I have to protect Clay and my friends. But if I'm not allowed to fight, what's the point?"

"Peril," Flare continues, carefully rising to a seating position, carrying his weight on his left, before lifting up Peril's chin with his good talon so her eyes are facing him again. "You'll be needed, whenever they need you. I promise you." _Her eyes. So much like the sky. They are so beautiful._

 _Why is he looking at me like that?_ Peril squirms out from under his wing. "I'm sorry, Flare. I know what you're trying to do, but I'm just concerned for you."

"That's good enough for me." Flare directs his gaze to Bluebell, who walks up towards the pair of them. Her gaze though, is fixed on Peril.

"If you want Peril, I can tell you his condition so far, and how much he has healed."

"Just tell me he'll be fine!"

"He will be fine. Trust me. He has many lacerations on his right side and right limbs, but they are healing nicely. His wing will take time to fix itself, but by the end of the month, he will be able to fly again."

"That's great news!" She looks back to Flare. "Thank you, for your kindness and comfort Flare. I should head back to Clay now." She rises to her feet and heads off, leaving one last glance back at him.

 _I know it may be too soon Peril. But I do,_ really _like you. About as much as you like Clay. It would be nice to get to know you more, so that my future choice isn't the wrong choice. My parents need a future heir, but they have only ever managed sons. The VolcanoWing Trials that we have to pass to live a future for. That's how us VolcanoWings win our future mates. I haven't found the right female, or accepted the ones my parents choose for me, and they know I can win. I just_ hesitate _. The life of a royal is just not a nice life to live. But now that I've seen Peril, she_ is _my future choice. I liked her sarcasm, that day I first arrived here. I like that she is unique. She is in need of the right comfort that I can give her. I know I should just accept the wishes of my parents, and I know you could hear all of this Silver. Please don't tell Clay or Peril what I said. I want them to find out on their own._

 _I'll keep quiet Mr. Flare,_ Silver promises in his mind. _I give you my word._

 _Who am I fated to be with? I want Clay. I've wanted Clay the moment I first touched him, but he doesn't really share the same feelings I do back. Flare on the other talon. He seems like he needs me too, and he doesn't hurt like Clay hurts when he touches me or I touch him. He has feelings for me as well and I feel like I'll be with him if Clay finds someone else. Damn! This is so_ hard _! I don't_ want _Clay to find someone else, but Flare can just touch me without feeling any pain. I need the comfort. I feel so alone and avoided all the time, but Flare as a stranger just casually greeted me without any fear that day. Why can't I_ choose _?! It wasn't so hard before. Clay was the only one I ever wanted, the only one I ever really cared about, but now that Flare has shown interest in me and comforted me, I can't decide anymore._

 _I'm sure with time Peril, you will choose the right male,_ Silverlight says in his mind. _But please try to get to know Mr. Flare at least a little first._

"Silver?" Yucca says. "We're going to check on the new dragon. You should too."

"I was going to anyway, but I wanted to see how Mr. Flare was doing first."

"Oh, okay. We'll see you by the new dragon in a little bit then."

"Sure." He then heads to Flare as the others with him head to the WoodWing, who still seems unconscious after what happened to him two days ago. "Hey Mr. Flare. How are you today?"

"Much better, now that you've spoken to me. Clearly you heard everything me and Peril conversed about only moments ago."

"Yes."

"I apologise if it hurt your feelings at all, when we mentioned you."

"I wasn't hurt at all by what you both talked about when I was being mentioned. So don't worry."

"That's good to hear."

"When do you think you'll be able to return to your lessons?"

"Only time will tell. I still find it hard to stand with how much damage my right legs sustained." He lays back down again to rest the legs in question. "I think I'll just, lay here for a while longer. That feels better already." _My side doesn't agree with me. Ow._

"I hope you get better soon Mr. Flare."

"By my honour." He looks up to him from his rather comfortable position. "I will return to my duty as soon as I can." He pauses. "You should be with your friends. I don't want to hold you back from them any longer."

"Alright Mr. Flare. I'll check on you again later. I promise."

"Thank you Silver."

Silver then casually heads off to where Yucca and Saffron are waiting for him. With a little look around, he spots Serac suddenly arriving in the infirmary. Getting his attention, Serac soon meets up with them around the injured WoodWing, giving Clay his much needed space to check on the dragon's health.

"How is he Mr. Clay?" Saffron questions.

"I hope he recovers," Yucca continues.

"I hope he wakes up," Serac says. "He's been like this for two days. I wish he would open his eyes. He needs to know who we are, and that you care for him."

"I'm sure he definitely knows I'm caring for him with Bluebell and sometimes Peregrine when he can, Serac. The WoodWing is recovering nicely you two." He glances at Yucca and Saffron, then looks at Silver a little concerned. "But he was calling for you Silver, sometime this morning."

"Calling for me? Why?"

"He struggled to say, but he wanted to know that you were safe. He hasn't been able to open his eyes since he lost consciousness, but he is breathing without support now. It is concerning that he hasn't moved though. Not even a smidgeon of reflexive movement I'm afraid. He's very weak still."

"Nightblade deserves to die for this!"

"Now, now Silver. There's no need to go all hostile here. She's gone for now. You should relax."

"She's gone for now yes, but she comes back with a maddened SeaWing comrade. My vision when I was dreaming of the prophecy I'm suffering still, showed him bearing down on me and I woke up screaming."

"Don't remind me Silver. I can't ever forget how much you frightened me that night."

"I'm sorry Serac. I'm here for you though, whenever you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Serac asks, a little confused.

"You've been having nightmares again. I can help."

"How many times have I told you?! Please don't bring that up."

"I'm trying to get you talking to me about them, but you just do what you're doing now. Avoid the subject entirely."

"Silver! I don't want to talk about my nightmares! Go away if you have nothing else to talk about! I will not hear it anymore!"

Silver just sighs at a loss, like he does every time he tries to get Serac talking to him about his nightmares. _So much for trying again._

 _Why does he keep bringing my nightmares up?! I can't_ stand _it! He_ won't _understand!_

 _If you even_ let _me understand that is Serac. But as usual, you avoid the subject. I'm only trying to help you. You've wanted my comfort at night when you've had these nightmares, a few times so far, so why not just talk to me about them? We're clawmates you know. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me Serac._

"Silver…" the WoodWing suddenly speaks. "Is he, safe? Where is, he?"

"Just like before," Clay replies then looks at Silver. "You need to let him know Silver. He'll keep repeating the same thing whenever he has the strength to, over and over again unless you answer him. He might recognise your voice."

"I'll see what I can do." He heads to the WoodWing's head and rests a talon on his forehead. "I'm here stranger. I'm safe. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here. Please, open your eyes."

"You're, safe." There is a pause as he takes in a deep breath. "You're safe. She didn't, get you."

"She didn't get me. She was sent away. Please, open your eyes. Try to open your eyes."

"Too, weak. Too…" He then goes silent again amidst another deep breath.

"Stranger?"

"That's about as long as I've ever got him to speak too," Clay says. "But he now knows you're safe. He heard you. It's just a matter of time before he manages to open his eyes."

"Why is it taking so long? You told me he was pulling through!"

"Who knows how long he had been flying after receiving that gash to his side. By the moons, I still cannot fathom how he managed to fly all the way here, when the last of his strength simply left him. I couldn't believe how _you_ pulled through on your first day here, but you did."

"Mr. Flare says a WoodWing is very strong," Silver begins. "And by the size of him, he's larger than even you Mr. Clay. How did you even carry him?"

"The need to was a must Silver. I had no other choice. He needed intensive care just to stay alive."

"I understand." He rests his talon on the WoodWing's head again. "Please get better soon sir. We all want you to pull through."

 _Maybe I should probe his mind. It won't hurt him. That way I'll know his name. But is it right to do it without his consent? And I can't ask him right now, because he's back into subconscious. Damn it! We need to know his name!_

* * *

Silverlight hears voices as he nears the detention cave, wanting to apologize to Sunny for earlier. He knows the second voice belongs to Tsunami because of the way he had heard it before he even saw the chamber. Even Sunny sounds rather angry, but Silver guesses that is in part due to how he upset her earlier, or maybe something Tsunami had said before he came this way, rather than anything Cricket did.

"This is a _school_ Cricket! You can't just break _my_ rules and hope to get _away_ with it! You've known this since you got here! So WHY did you break MY rules?!"

"Quit shouting Tsunami! Hawker's in my chamber! You're disrespecting him!"

"Disrespecting HIM?! He got him _self_ in _this_ mess! And Cricket disrespected me, by performing that _sexual_ act on Blue when she knew she was breaking the most important rule of this school!"

"THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A STRANGER WHO NEARLY DIED!" Sunny bellows, then sadly lowers her head just when Silver enters the cave. He does not want to get involved in the scolding. Not unless Tsunami or Sunny notice him there. He decides to wait until they are finished reprimanding Cricket, feeling guilty with himself because the HiveWing looks like she is close to crying.

 _Oh. I regret what I planned with her now. She's getting really upset._

Sunny heads back to Hawker without saying another word.

 _Can't she see Hawker needs peace to recuperate? I won't_ stand _for her attitude in my_ chambers _!_

"I don't _care_ if he nearly died Sunny! Intimacy is strictly forbidden at this school! I gave you time with Hawker alone all day, which is why Cricket's detention is now!" She directs her gaze back at Cricket. "Now tell me Cricket! Why did you break my rules?! And don't use that card you tried on me earlier, because it will _not_ work! You _will_ tell me why you did what you did, or I will constantly question and assign you detention until you tell me exactly _why_ you did what you did! Now speak or forever hold your peace!"

 _I'm really sorry Silver. However this turns out, and what I say, it's still gonna involve you, and probably earn you detention as well._

 _Ms. Tsunami won't let it slide Cricket. So just say the truth. There's no need to milk it just to try and get away with it. Ms. Tsunami is so strict, even the most well kept secret is said to her without hesitation. But that doesn't mean culprits have still tried to work around the truth, like you are planning._

"It was for a science project Ms. Tsunami. I told Silver about how much I like science, and well, he came up with the idea of studying how the act I performed on Blue is done between a couple, and what happens during it. I know it was wrong performing the act on Blue in your school, but it was necessary for our project. He's helping me write the thesis, ' _How and Why Oral Stimulation Works for Your Future Mate'_ by Cricket and Silverlight."

"Then I would like to _see_ it as proof."

"It's still being worked on miss. But when we finish it, I promise we'll let you see it first."

Tsunami narrows her eyes. "I'm not going to let you off easy unless I see a sample _now_ , Cricket." _This goes for you too, Silverlight, since you're involved!_ _So I will discuss this with you when I next see you!_

"There is still a lot more need for study miss, so I can't give you a sample just yet. We both need to read over it, and make sure we haven't missed anything vital."

"Then I suppose you won't mind being the reason Silver misses class all day tomorrow, because he's not leaving until _you_ give me proof."

"Tsunami!" Sunny gasps from over by Hawker.

"No Sunny!" Tsunami glances to her. "This is necessary! I want proof that that is why Cricket was performing the intimate act on Blue! Seeing as Silverlight is involved in this, he gets punished too! My word is final!"

Sunny starts to walk back out from her sleeping chamber. "Why are you always so arrogant, strict and serious? You need a new goal in life! Settle down with Riptide or something. Start a family with him. You seem like you really need it, Tsunami."

"What _I_ need… is for my rules to _not_ be disregarded by _students_!"

Tsunami glares back at Cricket then turns to leave, but not before she notices Silver at the same time Sunny does.

"Hello there Silver. What brings you here?"

 _Strange. It's like she's totally forgot what happened this morning._

"Em. I came to apologise Ms. Sunny… or this morning."

"Oh. Not to worry. But thanks all the same Silver. I'm sorry too, for how I acted and no doubt scared you."

"It's alright."

"Enough of this nice dragon chat!" Tsunami glares at Silver. "I want to have words with you Silver, about your involvement in Cricket's incursion with Blue!"

"It's exactly what Cricket said it was. We were doing it for the science of it all. For study and learning."

"Then you won't mind being in detention all day tomorrow until she gets the proof _I_ want!"

"The thesis you mean."

"Yes!"

"It's still being written miss, like Cricket said."

"I _want_ a sample by tomorrow _morning_! Or you both will remain in detention until the school term is over! That is my final word!" Tsunami storms off without a second glance back, but stops to say one final thing. "And no Silver! You will not be helping her, come tomorrow morning! So get it done tonight before curfew! You have five hours the pair of you!" She walks off back to her chamber.

"Guess milking it actually kinda worked Cricket."

"I believe so."

"Milking what you two?" Sunny asks.

"Sunny?!" Hawker calls, then coughs when he put too much strain on himself. "Ow!" He lays back down much to the concern of those in the vicinity.

"Hawker, I…!" Sunny hurries to him, followed by Silver and Cricket. "I'm so sorry about Tsunami, Hawker. I knew she woke you up. The nerve of her!"

"I'm fine. Really." Hawker looks up to her with hope in his eyes. "Thanks to you and those who care for me."

"You're not though. You're still hurting."

"Then that means I'm getting better. I haven't been able to feel my pain since I started roosting amidst your comfort, Sunny. It's been ever so nice too. Thank you Sunny, for all your kindness."

Sunny seems to blush suddenly.

 _Did I just see her blush?_ Silver wonders.

"A-anyway." She directs her gaze back to Silver and Cricket, after perching herself beside Hawker and covering him with her wing again. "You never answered my question you two. What was it you both were milking?"

"Erm…" Cricket begins.

"We can tell Sunny, Cricket. She'll keep it secret from Tsunami."

"I, er…" Cricket pauses, feeling a little awkward.

"I'll say it Cricket. It's too personal for you to try and explain."

"Please don't … tell Ms. Tsunami, Ms. Sunny. I did break the rules."

"It was my idea, Ms. Sunny. I wanted to get back at Blue for what he saw me doing with Yucca last night. He invaded my privacy, and watched as I… you know, tried … mating with Yucca."

"You actually tried to mate with Yucca? Wow Silver. I never knew you were such a Romeo."

"We've been dating more or less since school started again, Cricket. I couldn't resist. We both felt, as Starflight told me, in season last night."

"So you both were actually receptive?! Neither of you are mature yet, so that is rather intriguing. I can tell you, when you both grow closer to maturity, you'll feel it throughout the entire receptive season. That means…"

"Enough, please. Just explain what happened earlier today."

 _She struggled to reply at first. She must really like Hawker the way I like Yucca._

"Sorry miss. Cricket and I planned for Cricket to perform the intimate act she's in trouble for on Blue, as it was my idea to get back at him. And I stayed to watch it go underway."

"Goodness! And now you can't go back on your word to Tsunami. She is expecting that thesis sample finished before curfew and on her desk by tomorrow. You both need to get it done."

"How has Mr. Hawker recovered so well?" Silver changes the subject. "Why did you blush earlier?"

"Oh. I can't keep anything from you Silver. You're so sharp and smart. You always see things better than others do. I've grown… rather fond of Hawker now. All this time I've been nursing him back to health."

"Really? You like me… that much Sunny? That makes me… rather happy actually. Back home, no one really cared about me, because I never cared about them. Just my job as one of Queen Wasp's many soldiers." Hawker brings his head closer to Sunny's. "But now that I'm here, and that I've been cared for so well by all those I don't know, my feelings about other dragons are changing. It's changing _me_ , too. I don't feel… so depressed and dull anymore like I used to. So thank you all for helping me change in this, short amount of time."

"You should rest Hawker. I'll stay with you."

"Thank you, Sunny. Thank you for, being the Sun that, brightened up my life."

Sunny blushes again. "You two should go now. I'm sure Cricket's detention ended the moment Tsunami left."

"Alright. Thanks Ms. Sunny, for understanding," Cricket says, before heading out of the chamber, looking back to Silverlight. "Come on Silver. That thesis won't write itself you know."

"Okay." Silver pauses as he nuzzles Sunny on her snout, and nuzzles Hawker on his talon. "I hope you keep on recovering Mr. Hawker."

"Thank you Silverlight." Silver heads off to catch up to Cricket. "Em, Silver!"

"Yes, Hawker?"

"Before I forget." Hawker pauses while Silver walks back up to him. "How is Bark doing by the way?"

"Bark? Who's Bark sir?"

"The dragon who still doesn't seem like he'll pull through. When I was carried to Sunny's chamber, he was still very poorly. I hope he's alright."

"He's pulling through too Mr. Hawker. Mr. Clay's been keeping an eye on him ever since the incident. If he hasn't been there, Ms. Bluebell and Peregrine have. He's pulling through wonderfully. He's still weak, but he's managed a few words so far."

"That's great news. What I witnessed was horrifying. I only know his name, because I tried to save him from her, and he told me, including where they came from. But that was all in vain. She nearly killed me as well. If it hadn't have been for that strange dragon arriving when he did, I wouldn't be here, and neither would you or he."

"That was my father. He came to save us."

"Your… father? Then I'm glad he's watching over you, wherever he may be." _It_ was _rather strange though. I could see he wasn't physically there before I lost consciousness, or was it because I was seeing things as my mind shut down? I'll never know._

"Thanks Mr. Hawker. I should, go now, and leave you two alone together."

Silver starts to head back.

"Please give Bark my, regards when he recovers Silver!" Hawker calls to Silverlight. "I want him to know I'm here for him!"

"I will do Mr. Hawker! Bye! Bye Ms. Sunny!"

"Goodnight Silver and Cricket," Sunny says.

Silver then leaves Sunny and Hawker behind, as he heads off with Cricket to start that thesis sample for Tsunami.

* * *

Silver sits down facing Cricket, and starts speaking. "So, Cricket. How do you think we'll be able to finish this thesis sample for Ms. Tsunami?"

"Do you know anyone who would want to, you know, for us to study?" Cricket asks, cocking her head both ways in thought. _I don't know any of the couples here very well yet, aside from my friends and those in the Jade and Diamond Winglets, so who can we ask to be intimate in front of us and not have any issue with it?_

"Perhaps Fearless and Coconut?" _Of course, I say them, because I want to get her back for spreading rumours about me and Moon being intimate last week. I haven't forgotten what she did. I want her to feel uncomfortable. I know Coconut would just agree, but Fearless will need persuading._

"Fearless and Coconut? Who are they?" Cricket stares blankly at him. _Who are those two? I've never even heard of a Fearless or Coconut before. To me, coconut sounds like food, and fearless is an emotion. Is the fearless having a fling with a coconut, or have I got this the wrong way?_

 _Oh Cricket. Naturally oblivious._ "Oh, I forgot. You haven't been here long enough to know all the students yet, have you?"

"That seems to be the likely conclusion Silver. I only know my friends, those who came to Pantala, you and your winglet. No one else has come to mind yet, except some of the teachers here. You know, those few who came to overlook the enrollment of us here."

"Yes. I know who you mean. So perhaps we should instead ask Moon and Qib. I'm sure _they_ wouldn't mind. You've known them a while haven't you?"

"Yes. Three years soon."

"So it's settled. We'll ask Moon and Qib to help us out with this thesis."

"Yes. Where will they be?"

"In the library, by the time _we_ get there."

Cricket drags Silver by his horns in the direction of the library.

"Then let's go!"

"Hey!" Silver complains as his head feels like it was just pulled out.

"We'd better start studying further and writing, then!"

"I know where to go!" He shakes himself free.

"Then let's get started! We only have five hours!"

"You expect me to remember how Blue enjoyed his time with you?"

"But it was only this morning."

"I can't even remember what I did yesterday, let alone this morning, except waking up."

"To help you remember, I hope, Blue was like 'UHH! NO! Oh … YES! CRICKET! KEHKECA-'. Does that help Silver, so we can get this done before curfew?" She is disturbingly calm, when only moments ago she acted out pleasured screaming, and this really surprises Silver. "I mean. I'm not all that good when it comes to writing stuff about 'things'. I can memorise pretty well, but that isn't gonna help us get away with what happened this morning. Ms. Tsunami won't believe what we say, unless she sees it dragonally in writing. Sure it was great what me and Blue did together, but still."

 _Silver? What's he doing talking to Cricket?_ Silver hears Blue thinking, giving him an idea.

"Oh, Blue!" He turns towards Blue quickly. "You can help!"

Blue seems to hesitate. "Help with what?"

"You _need_ to get aroused, and then Cricket can go down on you so I can watch and study. I'll make sure I write everything down," Silver says quickly in case anyone else is listening.

"Wait! What do you mean about 'write everything down', Silver?! Just what are you two up to?"

"It's for mine and Cricket's thesis, Blue. Ms. Tsunami wants a sample by tomorrow morning, or both Cricket and I are in detention for the rest of the school term."

"A thesis about what?!" Blue continues to question.

"Oral pleasure, Blue. Did you not get it when I said 'go down on you'?"

"Huh?" _Oh_ great _. More rule breaking!_

"Please say yes Blue," Cricket pleads. "I don't want to stay in detention for the rest of the school term."

He looks at Cricket, before replying to her. "But you're in detention because of being intimate with me this morning. Why would you want to do what you did again already?" _And did she tell Silver about what we did? He was acting_ _rather,_ _suspicious about his request._

"Because I don't have a choice Blue."

"Suspicious Blue?" Silver makes a weird noise with his mouth, while his lips are vibrating. "What are you talking about?"

"You're acting like you already knew what Cricket did with me this morning, as if she told you about it." He gasps after suddenly realising something. "And how do you always know what I'm thinking?!"

"Oh, right. No one's told you yet." He gives in to keeping it a secret from Blue. "I can read minds, like Moonwatcher can. And no, of course I don't know what happened between you and Cricket this morning. But this discussion is wasting precious time. Tonight is the only time I've got to help Cricket."

"Why not tomorrow? I've already been given one today." _I know you know what I did with Cricket this morning Silver! Quit stalling!_

"Tomorrow _I'm_ in detention all day! Please Blue. This will be the only time. I promise."

 _I'll get you back for this Silver!_

 _Just try it Blue, and you'll fail_.

"Alright. I'll do it." _It makes me closer to Cricket anyway. So it's a win-win. You both get your thesis sample done, and I get my time with Cricket. But do we have to break the rules? And twice in one day too? This is_ really _bad on my part. I can't_ stand _breaking rules._

"I promise we'll keep it quiet Blue. I have the perfect place to go too."

"And _where_ is that?" Blue demands.

"It's a hidden underground lake we can get to from the tunnel behind the rocks in the Prey Centre." _Where we_ can't _be found or heard by anyone._

"Then let's go! This sample needs writing before curfew!"

"I'll lead the way you two." He walks on ahead knowing the other two will follow him.

 _Oh perfect. Now we're sneaking around the school to a hidden place to break rules. Is he even certain we'll get away with it down there?_

 _Yes Blue. The place is quite big so sound won't carry so far, especially through the tunnel. And even if it did, the rocks around the opening will dissipate the sound further. So be as loud as you wish for all I care. I know my physics._

Reaching the tunnel in question inside the Prey Centre, Silver looks around for anyone who might be watching them.

" _So_." There is a long pause from Cricket. "When did you find this place again Silver?"

"A few days ago."

"Is there any reason why you found it, or was it just pure curiosity when you did find the tunnel here?"

"Maybe he was thinking about mating with Yucca down there, or even thought about it when he did find this place."

"Blue! That wasn't it!" He blushes as they both look to him. _I wasn't thinking about mating with Yucca when I found this place. I wasn't!_

"Then explain why you're blushing Silver," Blue says with nosy intent.

"Blue! Just, _no_! That is _not_ what I thought about when I _found_ this place!" _It's not a bad idea. No one would know we did it down there, and it will definitely complete our relationship. Seeing as neither of us are mature yet, no impregnation could happen. But after my embarrassment that night, mating with Yucca for real is the last thing on my mind._ He looks around again in case anyone had heard him. _But, what if we both feel receptive again being with each other? I don't know if I'd be able to control myself. I couldn't last night._

When he sees no one, they all disappear inside the tunnel amidst the shadows that surround them.

* * *

Entering the underground cave still amazes Silver even now, and he can clearly see it on both Cricket and Blue's faces as they look around and turn themselves to view the whole thing like it is panoramic. Their visage clearly explains how much beauty and grandeur this chamber down here has, for it was exactly how _he_ felt when he first found this place.

"Wow!" Cricket exclaims. "This place is _amazing_ Silver!"

"I agree," Blue continues. "This place seems like it will amaze you every time you enter it. It's so beautiful!" _And we'll be breaking rules in here. That may be an issue. It's too divine to mess up._

 _Any intimacy in here would not mess anything up Blue. It always floods here at certain times, so any mess would just be washed away._ "So, now that you've seen this place…" Silver looks at them both. "…could you both get busy please? We need all the time we can get to write out and proofread this thesis of ours."

"You don't need to rush us, but I understand. We don't have a lot of time to get this written for tomorrow morning."

"Erm, right." Blue sits on his haunches then lowers his right foretalon to his groin. "We better get going then Cricket."

"Maybe … maybe I should do it, Blue. I mean, I need to get in the mood with you again and well, when you tried arousing yourself on our way here, it kinda didn't, you know, work as much as it should have."

"Oh thanks. So I can't even arouse myself right."

"That's not what I said." Cricket pauses. "Anyway…" She suddenly raises her hinds and tail in Blue's eyeline and reverses up to him, all the while glancing at Silver so she could wink at him. "Better start writing Silver. This is very detailed stuff."

"Right." Silver takes out an empty scroll he picked up at the library earlier that evening, and starts looking at then writing constantly about the scene unfolding before his eyes. He notices Blue's tongue hanging out as he pants, then sees him glance towards his hinds and stare in surprise for some reason.

 _Wow. Desperate I am indeed,_ Blue thinks. _So, arousing. So seductive. I must … I must_ mount _her!_ He suddenly goes to rear up on his hinds. _Wait! Moisten first. I need to slot it in nicely._ Silver watches him doing something to Cricket, who in turn closes her eyes and makes a unique call amidst utter want. Before Silver could fathom, Blue rears on his hinds again and parks onto Cricket's hips.

"Wait, wait! Blue! This isn't a time for mating! I need to study her going down on you!"

"Oh. Oops." _What came over me all of a sudden?_ "Sorry Cricket. I must control myself."

"At least it worked," Cricket sighs, before spinning around and casually going down on Blue after lowering her tail.

All the while Cricket performs the act on Blue again, Silver writes down everything he sees and hears between them, noting all the necessary details: the actions between them; thoughts that certainly get lewd at times; the noises they make. Silver does this until the final stage after a minute or two of studying. It makes him jump, even though he knows how loudly Blue can yell after the last time he watched them together like this.

"UHH! CRICKET! KEHKECAROOOOO!" Blue hollers. "SO GOOD! AAAHHH!"

He soon goes limp, panting and laying before Cricket while she is swallowing.

"Mmm!" _So fruity and full of nectar. His nectar of life itself!_

 _She definitely enjoyed my flavour tonight. I ate a lot of fruit at lunch today, then that beautiful pollen from the flowers out there. I love it._

Cricket immediately goes about cleaning herself and Blue up, although it takes water from the nearby lake to clean off her face and neck.

 _Wow. This information is the best! But will she write, or is it me doing it instead? After all, she did say she wasn't very good at writing about, 'things', like their intimacy._ "I have a question Cricket."

"Huh?" Cricket pauses. "Shoot? I'll listen."

"Why _did_ Blue's… you know, taste all fruity and full of nectar? Sorry. I heard your thoughts."

"Because of his diet, Silver."

"His diet?" Silver hears a distant gagging all of a sudden, as he notes down the two words. _Ugh! Typical! Sundew had to follow us, didn't she?_

"Yes. You see. SilkWings prefer to eat vegetables like kale and yams; sometimes fruit and pollen; they also like honey and candy."

"So, depending on what a male eats, their 'nectar' will taste like the food they digest?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happens."

"That's quite interesting." He pauses. "You know, Yucca tasting me must be like she is tasting something salty."

"I wouldn't know."

"You could find out, if you wanted to Cricket." Silver hears Sundew gagging a second time. _If you don't like it Sundew, then just go away!_

"No thanks. I'm loyal to only Blue. Sorry."

"No worries. I was just testing you. It was never gonna be on me; I'm loyal to Yucca and Yucca alone. She is my world and my future. Nothing will keep us apart. Not even Darkmatter." _But I just can't shake off the feelings I seem to be having for Sundew._ _Ever_ _since our argument and her kindness, I feel closer to her; maybe too close too soon. It's not even been a day._

"Did you get everything down? I hope you got everything down, everything that me and Blue did. What about all the sounds we made? Did you write those down too?"

"Not word for word no, or it would've become a transcript. And that is not what Ms. Tsunami wants." He rolls up the scroll and hands it to Cricket, and watches her put it away.

"Oh. But it wouldn't hurt if you did get everything word for word down. Ms. Tsunami doesn't need to read the noises Blue made when I was down on him." The same gagging happens yet again. "Please Silver. I really do hope you wrote down all of Blue's arousing sounds."

"I warned ya, Sundew," somebody says suddenly. "Cricket goes crazy when she's had too much of Blue's nectar, twice in one day no less from what I heard. And both times she had a _full_ meal."

 _Grr! Why did Swordtail follow us too? Come to think of it_ _, how_ did _he find out about the first time_ _anyway? Was he in the music cave at the time?_

"It was wondrous too, just like what I did for Swordy down here."

"Grr!" Silver growls. _Damn it! Luna too! What is wrong with them all? Can't they see privacy means PRIVACY?!_ He turns around quickly in a little anger towards them. "What happened to PRIVACY!?"

"You invaded ours first!" Swordtail blurts.

"Stop complaining you two."

"Anyway… Cricket," Swordtail says. "You, um, still have some evidence of your 'loyalty' to Blue on your neck."

"Blue!" Cricket calls, turning to him. "Be a dear and clean where I missed please. I can't reach it." She tries to reach it just to show Blue, and he obliges without hesitation. _It always works by the way Silver._

"Okay." Blue heads over to her and licks her neck clean while she flaunts it out at him, closing her eyes just to prove her loyalty.

"He … just, cleaned off his own…" Swordtail suddenly faints without reason, causing his mind to go silent.

"Mmm! You taste so good Cricket!" Blue continues licking Cricket's neck and then nibbles her gently there — "I love you, honey." — then concludes by licking her face and nuzzling her intensely with a smile that only Cricket can understand. _Only Cricket knows what that smile means. Have fun figuring it out Silver._

 _Ooh Blue. Naughty SilkWing,_ Cricket thinks, before laughing. _I so wish we could too._

But then Sundew suddenly barrels over to them, very much disturbed.

"Are you serious!? Doing that down here! I mean, it's messed up and disturbing, what I saw that is! How could you guys even think to do that with me watching?! Did you not know I was there?!"

Sundew gags and charges for the lake, holding her talon to her snout, ready to barf.

"No, no, no!" Silver cries. "Whatever you do! Do _not_ puke in that _lake_!"

"Too late!" Sundew pukes before slipping in, struggling to keep herself afloat as she tries to keep her head above the water. "EEYAAAH! ICY! COLD! FREEZING!" She charges away within seconds, after vaulting out from the water, while her friends except Silver and the unconscious Swordtail just burst out in laughter.

"Let me warm you up Sundew. I _did_ try to warn you."

"NO! I'm LESBIAN! Don't you GET IT?! I will accept warmth from no one other than FEMALES! UNDERSTAND!" Her teeth then start chattering as she shivers intensely, wrapping her wings around herself. _I'm glad I left my vest BEHIND for once or my insects would've DROWNED OR FROZEN!_

"Jeez. No need to raise the cave. I was only offering."

"Then offer to warm someone ELSE!"

"Alright then." As a joke, Silver suddenly lays atop Swordtail to warm him up.

"YIKES!" Swordtail quickly throws Silver back when he jolts awake and backs away as fast as he can. "That is messed up Silver!"

"Heh, heh. Got ya back Swordtail."

Swordtail looks at Sundew, suddenly ignoring Silver. "And did I hear Sundew yelling again when I was half out cold? Maybe she needs some SilkWing nectar to calm down, seeing as it makes HiveWings go wild. Maybe it'll do the opposite for LeafWings, don't you guys think?" He winks at Sundew and grins. "So how about it, Sundew? I can offer you plenty!"

"Swordy!" Luna complains.

"I was teasing!" he says quickly. "Don't worry, Lune, I'd only do it for you."

"SWORDTAIL!" Sundew charges at him, readying herself to beat him up. "I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS FOR THAT!"

"We'll never know. It seems to make her mental just by the mention of it." That does it for Sundew, as she darkly glares right through Silver's soul. "Uh, oh." She then charges at him in seconds. "YIKES! SAVE ME!" Silver vaults in the air without even an updraught, amidst impressive strength from his limbs.

The thoughts of all in the chamber except Sundew's are heard all at the same time. _Wow!_

"SURE! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Sundew bellows, before barging him out the air straight into the lake as he screams. As the cold rushes through Silver's body, he sees her turn back to Swordtail. "Now as for YOU! If you even think I want to taste that EVER, you have ANOTHER THING COMING!" She raises her wing, preparing to strike him across the head. "Have you been hanging out with that mud bastard or something? 'Cause you're starting to act just like him, Swordtail!"

"And you're clearly turning into Ms. Tsunami."

Sundew grabs Swordtail by the horns and throws him, flying towards the lake.

"THEN YOU'D KNOW ALL ABOUT IT!"

"NOOOOO!" Swordtail screams, before he crashes into Silver, sending them both under the water.

 _Goodness. She's worse than Tsunami,_ Silver thinks, before gasping for breath. He then just casually lays back and floats like a waterlogged log.

"Sundew!" Blue gasps. "Would you be acting this way if we'd brought Bumblebee with us instead of leaving her back on Pantala with Willow?!"

 _Willow. Bumblebee. I miss them both so much._ "No, I wouldn't, Blue. But they're _not_ here and they'll never _come_ here, so _don't_ bring them up!"

 _Willow and Bumblebee? Who are they?_ "AHHHH! This water is great!"

"No it's not!" Swordtail shouts as he coughs and sputters while clambering out the lake, dripping dry. "It's FREEZING!"

"Well, what'd you expect? It is an underground lake after all. No sunlight gets down here, so it's always colder than what you're used to."

"You are one _crazy_ hybrid Silver." Swordtail shivers suddenly, but is soon warmed up by Luna.

"I think you should come out too Silver," Luna warns Silver. "It isn't good to have prolonged contact with water that cold."

"I'll be out in a moment Luna."

"Perhaps we should head back guys," Cricket offers. "It is getting later by the minute. And Silver. You need to help me with the thesis."

"That is if it didn't get wet from all of Sundew's frolicking."

"Well _excuse me_ Blue! But I had to vent out my anger _somehow_. Perhaps I should deal with you NEXT!"

"No, thank you, Sundew."

"Then shut up and let me calm down!"

 _She needs a male in her life. That'll calm her down,_ Swordtail thinks, as Silver looks back to him. "Are you not even shivering Silver? Wow! You must be able to stand the cold."

Silver clambers out the lake and shakes himself dry. "I've been roosting with Serac for two years now, so I think I'm used to cold temperatures, Swordtail. I prefer the cold. It feels nice on my scales. I love the beauty of the cold too." _Does that make me an IceWing as well? I've always loved anything cold, even the winter months. Blizzards, frost, ice sheets. You name it, I'll love it!_

 _Sundew's thought about Willow and Bumblebee twice, though. I'm curious to know who they both are, and I'm certain she won't mind my asking about them. I hope._ Upon his thoughts, he casually heads to Sundew and rests a talon on her shoulder. "If you want Sundew, I can massage your anger away. Yucca has taught me a lot of things since I've been dating her, and massaging is one of those things."

"Will it, hurt, Silver?"

"If you relax, then it'll feel really good, Sundew."

"I guess."

Silver glances around and sees everyone staring at him and Sundew, completely perplexed by how close he is to her, and that Sundew does not seem to mind it. They just blink in silence.

"But that's not why I wanted to talk with you." Silver gently squeezes her shoulder muscles, and Sundew simply lays down, very relaxed so she is not tense.

"Ahh. That's quite nice Silver, thank you." _This is strange. His touch just instantly calmed me down. What is this feeling?_ "But why did you want to talk with me?"

"It's about Willow and Bumblebee. Who are they to you? You've mentioned them twice already, and both times, you've sounded sad. I just want to help all my friends, and talking about what makes you sad is a good start." He continues to massage her muscles, and moves onto her back where he begins to knead his talons into her tension.

"Well. Willow _was_ my true love back home. She's beautiful, kind and friendly. She was my girlfriend. But then we had a small fight. It was hard when she broke up with me, but she did it so gently and kindly. We're still best friends, but I don't see her that often anymore; you know, we're on different continents now." She pauses, accepting Silver's talented massaging. "But even before I left Pantala for here, I hadn't seen Willow for a little while, until I decided to leave Bumblebee in her care. I didn't want to bring a dragonet to a continent we'd never been to before since my fia... friend Morpho can't possibly care for a dragonet on his own. But I miss them, a lot. I just hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they are both fine. But who is Bumblebee to you?" Silver moves onto her neck and still listens, carefully squeezing out the stress that he knows she feels. _But I think she nearly said fiancé. Is that who Morpho is to her? Guess I'll find out later. It doesn't seem right to ask her now._

"Bumblebee is a HiveWing dragonet, and my adoptive daughter. She imprinted on me when she hatched. I'm her unofficial mother."

"But, I thought you hated all HiveWings? Well, those you are not friends with that is."

"I tried to take her back to her tribe after Wasp died, to find her a HiveWing family willing to adopt her. But problems arose before that and well, she followed me wherever I went. Cricket was the one who found her in the nest in Jewel Hive, an egg marked with 'orphanage' on its shell, and then she hatched with such a cute little squeak in front of us all after Cricket had taken her away from the nest. I tried to resist when she looked up at me, but in the end, my maternal instinct took over. I've been looking after her since."

"That's such a nice story, and I wish I could do the same. I hope you see them again someday Sundew." Silver stops his motions and goes to back away.

"Please, continue. I've never let any male do this to me before, but you have such a gentle and firm talon, Silver."

"Where else do you want me to loosen?"

"My hips."

"No worries." Silver moves down to her hips and starts to massage the joints and muscles loose.

 _No hesitation. No loss of control. No sign of arousal,_ Blue thinks, but Silver just continues massaging where Sundew asks him to. _And Sundew hasn't even retaliated like she normally would. What is it Silver has that no other male does? I need to write this down. He's so_ unique,

"Hnn!" _What was that noise I made?_ "My lower back please Silver." _And now I'm saying please._ Sundew's thoughts pause for a moment while Silver continues with his work. _He's so, good at this, massaging of my, body. Yucca must be amazing at it, if Silver is._

 _I want more. I want more! Huh? What was that I just thought?_

"My tail Silver, please." _What am I doing? This is weird._

The moment Silver touches her tail and goes to work around the base with his talons to loosen her muscles, Sundew gasps and quickly flees.

"Sundew?"

"I'm sorry, Silver. I'm not sure what happened." _I'm not ready for you to touch me round my sensitive places yet. Thank you Silver. Your massage was wonderful but, I just, I can't… I'll gladly accept it from Yucca though._

"I understand Sundew. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Thank you for your kind words just now. It makes me feel useful. And I'm sure Yucca wouldn't mind massaging you."

 _I wouldn't mind her doing that to me all over, in so many ways too._ "Huh? How did you know what I was thinking?" Sundew looks to him, confused but curious at the same time.

"I'm a mindreader I'm afraid. I've tried countless times to block out all your thoughts, but I just can't seem to manage it. And here I was moaning about privacy when I figured out you were here, as none of your minds are secret to me at all at the moment." He then feels water underneath his feet and looks down to see that the water is starting to rise. "And right now! We should really start leaving this cave!"

"Why? It's a great place to be. It's quiet, and out of the way." Swordtail says

"Weren't you here when I said that the caves down here flood at certain times?"

"They, flood?" Swordtail questions. _I must've not heard him say that the first time. All I can do is think about Luna doing that again! Whoo!_ _But I honestly don't feel the water underneath me._

"Yes. Not all of them, but the ones on this side of the lower level do. And well, it's starting to right now." He sees all of the Pantalan's look down before their feet and go into a panic.

"Well I'm not staying here!" Blue cries, before he rushes to the tunnel they came from slightly dragged by the deepness of the flood in the chamber.

"Yikes! Run!" Swordtail cries, before Cricket and Luna follow them the same way.

"There must be a major downpour out there Silver," Sundew says, looking back at him shaking her head towards the others.

"Most possibly." Silver pauses, walking with her back to the tunnel. "After you, Sundew." He follows her close by as she heads up the tunnel. "The water level has been known to reach up to the waterline of the tunnel that leads down here, and that is quite deep. No breathing room in this chamber when that happens." He turns back and stands to watch the chamber fill up quickly. _It's still amazing how quickly this place fills, and it's not even at the ocean. Caves by the ocean are most dangerous at high tide. But here. There must be a blockage somewhere close. That's why it fills up so quickly, and takes so long to recede._ He takes a small drink from the cold, fresh and mineral rich water, before running up the tunnel back to the upper level towards the library cave with Cricket, where they will both write out the thesis before it closes.


	27. A Warning by Day

**Chapter 26**

 **A Warning by Day**

Silverlight, Blue and Cricket are sitting on their haunches in the quiet section of the library cave, waiting for Swordtail and Luna to arrive from refreshing themselves. Looking around, Silver spots other dragonets in the same area as he is with his Pantalan friends, and knows he cannot talk to them about their thesis with other eyes and ears nearby. It will be the wrong conversation to have in this particular chamber, so he rises to his feet before starting for Starflight at the central desk.

"Silver? Where are you going? We need to discuss and write this thesis of ours."

"I know we do, but we can't talk about it with the others nearby. They'll hear it."

"They wouldn't care," Blue affirms.

"I believe he is right Silver. They're not exactly gonna be hearing us discussing this are they?"

"Perhaps, but it's not really something nice to talk about with younger students here."

"You're one to talk, Silver," Blue satirically claims.

"That is different, Blue."

"How is it different? You're younger than us and _you_ don't care, so Cricket's point still stands," he complains defensively.

"I'm responsible at my age. Responsible enough to adopt and care for an orphan that is." He pauses. "You've seen me with Shadowrain right? I've practically adopted him, more or less. I'm with him everyday whenever I can."

"Shadowrain is, who exactly again?"

"Seriously Cricket. Do you ever pay attention?"

"Shadowrain is Queen Glory and King Deathbringer's only son, who has started his first year at this school."

"Oh him!"

"Shh!" Silver and Blue exclaim in unison.

"Sorry," she whispers dramatically. "Oh, him. From the Adamantine Winglet, and held hostage by Umber when he was possessed."

"Don't, bring that up please. I don't like being reminded about that. And who even told you that happened?"

"It wasn't me. Don't blame me!" Blue says protectively, before he hides under his wings for no reason.

"Em. Moonwatcher might have, mentioned it one night. I swear I wasn't being nosy or anything, but Shadowrain was always so close to you down the corridors here — since we've been here and noticed I mean — like he's traumatised by something that happened to him here, and well, I was a little curious about why that was."

"Is there nothing Moon can keep a secret? Jeez." Silver turns towards Starflight again. "I'll be back in a bit you two."

"Alright. Sorry about, you know, upsetting you just now."

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now." Silver heads off before Cricket can say another word, and Starflight lifts his head towards Silver's presence when he nears the desk.

"Yes, Silver. What is it?"

"Starflight? Can Blue, Cricket and I use the essay cave, for something we need to do please?"

"What ever for Silver? You don't need to shy away all the time. Mingle with your friends. It's good for you my boy." He seems to realise. "Oh. You weren't meaning just yourself, were you?"

"No I wasn't Starflight, but what we need to discuss is the, thesis for Ms. Tsunami tomorrow. After what happened outside the music cave this morning and Cricket being given detention, I went to apologise to Ms. Sunny after I upset her…"

"I heard it from Sunny, yes," he interrupts without meaning to. "Sorry Silver. Continue. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine. I guess she would've told you after I upset her, so I shouldn't have rambled on, but when I apologised to her, Ms. Tsunami questioned harshly about what Cricket did for Blue, so much so, that Cricket had to say something just to stop her yelling. She brought me into it because I was a part of the disregard to Ms. Tsunami's rules, as she had no choice, and now we need to write that thesis sample for her. It's very mature, and there are young eyes and ears nearby. Please can we use the back chamber to get the thesis sample written? We're both in detention for the rest of the school term if we _don't_ get it done tonight."

"I understand. I'll let you go inside the back chamber if it will help."

"Thanks Starflight." Silver nuzzles Starflight kindly. "By the way, Starflight, when Swordtail and Luna arrive, could you ask them to find us in the essay cave please?"

"I'll let them know where you both will be. Are they important for your thesis too?"

"Yes, they are. We may need other mature minds to help us out." _It's because we were gonna ask them how it was between them._

"Understood. I'll check on you every now and then, if you want me to."

"Thanks Starflight." They both rub heads together, before Silverlight heads back to where Cricket is sitting.

"Why did you need to talk with Mr. Starflight, Silver?"

"We need a better place to write this thesis, without causing a prying eye or ear. It is mature and well, we're both the most mature here, except Starflight and Fatespeaker that is."

"Silver? They're teachers. You must address them correctly."

"Cricket's right. You don't see me addressing a teacher by just their name," Blue states matter-of-factly.

"And I can tell you both haven't been told about who Starflight and Fatespeaker are to me yet."

"No. Who, are they to you?" Cricket asks curiously.

"Before I knew my dad was alive, Starflight and Fatespeaker adopted me."

"They adopted you!?" Cricket's reply is unmistakably louder than anticipated.

"Shh!" Silver waves his talon around to explain 'tone it down'.

"Sorry. But why did they adopt you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Silver lowers his head a little sadly, then lifts it again like he never felt upset in the first place. "But I guess you can say they are like my parents, until I graduate that is. I've been adopted by them for around a year now I think."

"Oh. That's very kind of them. They're like what Sundew is to Bumblebee. A surrogate parent of sorts."

"I guess you can say that, but anyway. I asked if we could have permission to use the essay cave out back."

"Oh I see. Keeping this thesis quiet from prying dragonets is kinda smart if you ask me."

"We should go. You're wasting precious time discussing, and I know you both don't want to have that detention all term," Blue reminds.

"Okay." Cricket stands to her feet carrying the scroll Silver wrote in earlier while they were by the underground lake, and all three of them start heading towards the back chamber. "How will Swordtail and Luna find us though?"

"I asked Starflight to let them know when they arrive, that we'll be in the essay cave. He'll personally walk them over there and then check I'm alright." Silver glances around when he nears the essay cave, and suddenly spots Fearless with Coconut not that far away. He lowers his voice to a whisper. "But I still wish I had Fearless do what you did with Blue, with Coconut over there."

"Why are we whispering about other students?" Cricket looks towards the two dragons Silver is whispering about. "Oh. Fearless and Coconut are those two? Now I understand."

"Duh. They _are_ both their names you know Cricket," Blue points out.

"Alright captain obvious," Cricket complains.

"I really wanted to make _her_ feel embarrassingly uncomfortable for our experiment, after all the rumours she spread about me and Moon. I haven't forgotten what she did." Silver continues into the essay cave with Cricket and Blue.

 _Hmm. Something to tell Yucca I think. Silver's up to no good with one of the new female dragons already. Perhaps they'll_ both _misbehave with her._ Fearless' thought tells Silver she looked their way just now. _Disloyal hybrid indeed Silver. She'll hate you for it too! And I'd love to see how she takes it._

Don't _call me a_ hybrid _Fearless! You have_ no _right! Even if you_ try _to eavesdrop on us, Fatespeaker will make_ sure _to send you on your way!_

 _When is she gonna tell me that special favor she promised_ _me_ _, so we can stop studying? This is so boring. I'd rather find out what her special favor is than study NightWing history for another minute._ Coconut pauses, and Silverlight notices him is looking rather blankly at Fearless. _Earlier she said it_ _had_ something _to do with her jaws, not that I_ _even_ _understood that._ He pauses again. _She licks them rather passionately when she looks at me. Is that a hint? Goodie, goodie if it is._

 _All he cares about is Fearless going down on him. Heh. If that's how he sees Fearless then_ good _! She doesn't even know he sees her as inferior. Or is it just him being oblivious?_

 _Yes, it worked!_ Fearless thinks triumphantly. _Licking my jaws made him_ finally _notice. He's getting anxious now, and I love that. And he's definitely gonna love_ me _after tonight. I'll make sure he_ never _forgets the happy ending to his day he gets courtesy of_ me _._

Silver soon blocks out all minds in the immediate vicinity instinctively, before sitting on his haunches at one of the stone desks of the chamber. Cricket sits down the same way, settling beside Silver before placing the scroll on the desk and opening it to his notes.

"Now then. Where should we begin?" Cricket asks him as they both start thinking between them, how indeed to start the thesis for Tsunami's eyes in the morning.

* * *

It takes another five minutes before a sudden interruption happens, while Silverlight is finishing a paragraph he is writing from Cricket's exact words. Sure, what she wrote is ridiculously long because of how she is, but that's why he is there, to simplify her words when she rambles on too much. He just about finishes the last line, when Starflight appears with both Swordtail and Luna on either side of him.

"Here they are Silver."

"Thanks Starflight." Silver motions with his talons for the pair of them to sit down.

"Is everything alright?" Starflight kindly asks. "Do you need anything?"

"Everything's fine Starflight, and thanks for asking. Could we maybe, have a trough of water please? I don't know how long we'll be here."

Starflight bows his head and smiles. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Starflight."

"Fearless! You're not allowed in there!" Silver turns his gaze to the scene just outside the chamber, where he sees Fatespeaker dragging Fearless by her horns back to her seat.

"Hey! Stop tugging me!"

"Don't argue with me! Back to your seat!"

"We were _done_ studying anyway!" Fearless struggles out of Fatespeaker's grasp, then rolls up the scroll she and Coconut had been reading before disappearing from sight. Silver assumes she is returning it to the rack she got it from. "Come _on_ , let's _go_ , Coconut. It's time for that 'favor' I mentioned at lunch. I need to do it before curfew." _So let's head to the healing center and wait for it to clear out already so_ I _can go down on you in_ peace _,_ she thinks grouchily, making Silver realize he is somehow no longer blocking the thoughts of anyone.

"Oh goodie!" Coconut beams. _I just wonder what her favor is. She didn't tell me anything about it._

"No intimacy tonight you two!" _Goodness. What must we do to keep the sexes under control?!_

Blocking out all the thoughts he can after a smirk and minor laughing, Silver goes back to the thesis at talon, but then Swordtail brings up what Cricket brought up earlier.

"Em. Silver. Isn't Mr. Starflight a teacher? You should address him correctly."

"I know, but he's like a father to me."

"He's adopted Swordtail," Cricket states with force. "Don't complain!"

"I didn't complain! I never knew!" Swordtail turns to Silverlight. "Sorry, Silver."

"I'm not bothered. Starflight may be back shortly with a water trough, so in the meantime: What was it like to have Luna go down on you Swordtail?"

"Why are you asking _that_ , of all things Silver?"

"It's for this thesis."

"What's the thesis about?" Luna asks.

"Em … It's about, you know, what you did for Swordtail in the, underground lake chamber we were in earlier. It's about the oral pleasure any female does to their male really. So, Cricket and Blue are involved too."

"Oh that?!"

"Why _were_ you both down there? I thought _I_ was the only one who knew about it."

"So we could break rules without getting caught, obviously. Lune and I are engaged too you know."

"It was just a surprise to learn that Sundew followed us there. We were already halfway finished when Blue started screaming as loud as anything, so you three clearly came down there to do exactly the same thing: break rules."

"Not me. I only gave the idea to go down there so I could study for mine and Cricket's thesis without us getting in trouble."

"Ms. Tsunami explained during her livid state of mind, that she wants to see a sample of our thesis by the morning, or else both me and Silver are in detention for the rest of term."

Luna suddenly glances at Swordtail dreamily. "Go on then, Swordy. Answer Silver's first question. From what I heard when I was down on you, you definitely enjoyed every moment of it."

"Well, how can I put this?" Swordtail pauses to think a bit. "It was like a dream, filled with ecstasy and enjoyment all the way to its peak. It was relaxing, and all my worries just washed away. It felt so good and right too. All my stress just dissipated amidst my cries. The _best_ part was, of course, when I peaked for Luna to swallow. Ooh, that feeling was just _indescribable_! You can only understand if you feel it yourself, Silver. Ooh! I can imagine it clear as the peal of a bell. I can never forget how good it felt." _Ooh, I almost want another_ already _, just talking about_ _this_ _!_ "And three moons, when she _swallowed_ …" Swordtail's words just dissipate into a pleased whistling at this point and he sits back smirking. _I_ love _it when she swallows!_ "Whoowee!" he calls out before suddenly falling flat on his back. _Oh_ please _ride me Lune! I'm_ so _horny after reflecting on our time together!_

"You weren't as loud as Blue though. That brother of mine has such powerful lungs on him."

Blue reacts with immediate blushing. "Luna!"

"But it's true. You were loud enough for the whole continent to hear."

"Well perhaps that was because _Swordtail_ must not have as much to give as I do since he was so quiet."

Swordtail suddenly rises to his haunches, glaring back upon Blue's remark.

"Well at least I don't go around deafening the one I'm filling up!"

"ENOUGH!" Cricket takes a breath just when Fatespeaker rushes inside.

"Quiet! You're still in the library you five! I won't stand for any more arguing, or it's out from the library for all of you tonight!"

"Sorry Ms. Fatespeaker," Cricket, Blue and Swordtail reply at exactly the same time.

"One hour remains before we close for the night. Better get back to work." Fatespeaker heads out, then returns pushing a wooden trough of water towards them. "Here is some fresh water, but please try to keep it off the floor." She heads out again, back to working in the library but calls back, "And no more talking about intimacy!"

"Seeing as you started the bout Luna, tell us. How _did_ you perform your act on Swordtail? I want extra details so Silver here can write it all down."

"What kind of a question is _that_?" Luna exclaims.

"I want to know how your performance differs from mine. It is all for studying and explanation, and you both willingly wanted to help. This way, Ms. Tsunami knows that we plan to ask around all the couples here, for their experiences. It is all for the science! We need as much data as possible!" Cricket pauses to take a breath, as Swordtail just sighs in annoyance.

 _Off she goes on a scientific tangent again._

"Ms. Tsunami needs to know we are going to write the entire thesis, so it clarifies the fact that we never broke rules without a reason. The statistics will be immense! There's so much we can _learn_ from all this!" She lowers her head. "I definitely don't want to suffer detention all term. I really want to study in these lessons properly here, like any other student would."

After the long speech tangent from Cricket, Luna begins to explain her performance in detail all while Silverlight writes down her words. He will be asking Cricket later that evening before curfew comes around, the proper terms and the best ways to write what is said in essay style, for he was never very good at writing essays, taking minor breaks here and there with the others to lap up the water Fatespeaker kindly gave to them.

"And well," Luna concludes after gulping down a large swallow of water. "That's about it, but I don't suggest always going _all_ the way down if your throat cannot handle the many sizes it can grow to sometimes." She rubs her neck with a talon. "My throat's a little sore from trying with Swordy when I began, and besides, there's always a greater risk of choking when your partner finishes too."

Cricket snorts a laugh. "Basically, don't be Luna and try to imitate the prostitutes Lady Je…" She stops to correct herself. _I always forget her royal title is different ever since Scarab became our queen three years ago._ "…Princess Jewel ranted about to us once."

"Cricket!" Luna cries, blushing a little. "That's not even funny! I wasn't trying to be like a prost—" She cuts herself short when she notices Fatespeaker returning.

"Time's up you five," Fatespeaker kindly states as she walks inside. "You have one hour before curfew, and you really must get back to your winglet tunnels beforetalon. Okay?"

"Yes Ms. Fatespeaker," they all reply in unison, before packing up their things.

"Thanks Fatespeaker," Silver begins, "for bringing us the trough of water."

"An hour," Swordtail repeats in a sly whisper. "That's more than enough time for round two, Lune." He smacks his right talon on Luna's rear as he catches up with her, causing her to giggle.

"Ooh Swordy!" Luna cries uncharastically due to her surprise. "Smack that ass good!"

"My pleasure!" Swordtail repeats the same action, but a little more forcefully. "Mmm! That sounds so good!" Grinning, Luna raises her tail and starts swaying her hips for Swordtail before he can move to stand alongside her. "Ooh, now you're teasing me!"

"Round two of what, Swordtail and Luna?!" Fatespeaker firmly questions amidst a frown, causing Luna to quickly lower her tail and stop swaying her hips.

"Oh, nothing miss," they both acclaim.

"It better not be any manner of intimacy you two!"

 _Darn. She caught on. Now we can't have round two_ _can we?_ Swordtail thinks as he stands alongside Luna.

 _Oh well. It was worth a try._

"Now off to your winglet tunnels you lot," Fatespeaker repeats. "And no more smacking of rears either!" She glares at Swordtail and Luna, before adding, "I must go find where Fearless and Coconut went earlier. Something tells me they are up to mischief." _I know she was planning to be intimate with him! The way she was licking her jaws before Silver and the others went into the essay cave tells me_ all _I need to know about her plans!_ She heads off to find Fearless and Coconut. _All I know is, they probably went to the healing chamber and are waiting for it to empty so they can misbehave._

 _I wouldn't bother Fatespeaker. They'll only do it again somewhere else._

Silver instinctively blocks his mind from all thoughts once again, hoping it has worked on the Pantalan's this time.

 _Can't we just do it again in Lune's sleeping tunnel anyway?_ Swordtail thinks, proving to Silver that the 'rustling of leaves in the trees' tactic still has not worked for the Pantalan dragons' thoughts. _I won't scream. Apparently I'm not_ loud _enough!_

 _What must I do to block out their minds?_

* * *

The new dawn came quicker than Silverlight even wanted it to, but he casually heads to the Jade Winglet first thing before Starflight arrives, to talk with Cricket and proofread their thesis knowing she may have written more before roosting last night. Upon arriving there, he is surprised to see Sundew, Blue and Cricket up before their entire winglet, and even more so, Cricket reading through the sample thesis already. Without hesitation, Silver heads to the HiveWing to greet her and probably help out.

"Morning!" All three of them look to him and smile, but only Cricket replies.

"Hey Silver." She goes back into reading, but Silver can see confusion on her face.

"Need any help Cricket?"

"Yes please Silver. I'm not sure how to simplify this long paragraph I wrote last night to conclude our sample thesis." She hands him the scroll. "I rambled on and I think I messed it up."

Silver kindly takes the scroll and scrutinises the new words, before taking out his Scriber's claw and ink to simplify her written phrases. "Oh that's easy." He motions for the actual thesis she has, which is his proofread and copy, before re-writing the paragraph to be more compact. "Did my proofread not help enough last night, Cricket?"

"Not really. I can't write simple. I did try on a spare scroll piece, and in the end I asked Blue to burn it."

"With payment too," Blue brings up suddenly.

"Blue?" Cricket blushes. _He did so good last night and I made sure not to yell to wake anyone, but he didn't need to bring that up._

 _Hmm. Blue likes breaking rules now? Maybe having him break rules yesterday in secret changed him into a rebel,_ Silver thinks as he finishes writing the simplified paragraph for Cricket to copy. He then hands it back to her. "There. Now I should head back before I get caught, Cricket."

"Caught?"

"Yeah. Ms. Tsunami said I wasn't allowed to help you this morning, but I did anyway."

"Oh. Thanks for helping anyway."

"No worries." Silver stands to his feet. "Talk to ya later." He heads off without another word, back towards his winglet.

* * *

Entering the detention chamber, Silverlight casually heads to where Sunny and Hawker sleep in the back cave, despite knowing Tsunami will be expecting him in the front section before she even turns up. Sunny opens her eyes, clearly a little confused as to why he has appeared here so early. Hawker remains silently sleeping underneath Sunny's wing, his colour almost entirely back to its normal stark beauty that Silver liked about him.

"Silver?"

"Hey Ms. Sunny."

"You don't need to be here at all. You know that."

"I know, but Ms. Tsunami would be expecting me here for my detention, like she said last night."

"Honestly Silver. She won't be putting you in detention."

"Why not? She said…"

"Because _I_ say so, that's _why_!" Sunny's reply is a little firm, but still quiet enough to not disturb Hawker from his roost.

"Oh. Can't argue with you on that one miss," Silver agrees, knowing Sunny is usually always right.

"So you don't need to be here Silver," Sunny reminds. "Go on. Go run and play before class."

"The thing is though miss. This is the first place Ms. Tsunami will go, so I'll just wait for her to arrive."

"Very well. Try not to wake Hawker though. He's sound asleep still."

"Okay. Though I do have a question."

"Alright. I'll listen and try to answer it."

"Why exactly did you tell Ms. Tsunami to settle down and start a family with Riptide last night?"

"Because she really needs it, Silver. She's been avoiding him over the past three years for some strange reason, even though they're already engaged. I know they both have feelings for each other, but Tsunami always just says it is 'awkward between them'." Sunny leans in closer to Silver. "Personally. I think she prefers females to males, or likes both males and females. But I don't really know to be honest." She glances back to Hawker. "You should wait for Tsunami in the detention chamber. Thanks for chatting." She then nuzzles Hawker before closing her eyes to rest again while Silver heads out smiling, before sitting on his haunches to wait for Tsunami to arrive.

Tsunami enters the detention chamber only a few minutes after Silver settled on his haunches, strutting her stuff as usual. She glares down at him proudly, despite him knowing she is actually surprised he waited for her to arrive so early. She sits before him, just looking at his silent being.

"So…" She pauses for effect. "Are we ready to have our detention all day Silver?"

"I guess. Only … Ms. Sunny says I won't be having detention today."

"By the nerve of her! She does not tell _me_ which students I can and _can't_ give detention to!"

"Shush Ms. Tsunami. She's still sleeping you know."

"Don't you shush me Silver! I have just as much right to speak as you! In fact, you should only speak when I speak to you, not the other way around!"

"You're doing that now miss."

"Don't get smart with me Silver! I'm still your elder, and always _will_ be your elder!"

"Please just tone it down Ms. Tsunami. Mr. Hawker is your elder."

"NEVER!"

Sunny instantly charges out with a grimace of anger on her face.

"TSUNAMI!" She calms down but is still livid. "If I had a tail barb, you wouldn't even be standing right now! Shut up! Hawker is resting!"

"Alright, alright, miss grouchywings."

"You would be too if you were disturbed from a nap!"

"Sunny?" Hawker calls to her.

"Now look what you did! Stupid SeaWing princess who doesn't know an elder when she sees one."

"I concur Sunny! You woke him up just as much as I did."

"What is going on with you two lately?" Hawker asks, carefully walking up to them.

"Hawker!" Sunny is soon worried. "You're not fully healed yet."

"That is true, but I'm well enough to sort out this grudge between you both."

"Grudge?" Tsunami scoffs. "The only grudge here is her."

"And Silver is NOT having a detention today!" Sunny turns her head to him. "Go on Silver, run along now."

"He is in detention all day for rule breaking. That is my final word! Until I see proof that what they did, did not disregard my rules for no reason."

"Your rules are stupid and pointless."

Sunny storms off back inside her chamber.

"Er… Sunny…? Wait!" Hawker stumbles slightly when he turns around, but quickly recovers and continues without concern back towards her.

"Ms. Tsunami! Ms. Tsunami!" a recognisable voice shouts amidst a light breathing.

"That was Cricket!" As he expected, Cricket arrives inside the detention chamber carrying the scroll with the sample thesis inside.

"Here! I finally got it finished!"

"Hmm?" She quickly takes it from her talons and opens it up to read. "Let's see. If this sample is to my standards, then I guess I can let all three of you off on a warning. The warning _will_ be sent in a letter to your queens, if I am happy with what is before me. If not! Detention for the remainder of the term for all _three_ of you, and your respective queens will indeed know about it by the day's end!" She directs her gaze to the scroll, and remains silent throughout her reading of it.

"That's harsh, and you know it Tsunami!" Sunny bites back amidst Hawker's restraint, much to her annoyance.

"Now, now Sunny. Please. We don't need another battle here," Hawker pleads. "I won't let you. You're far too important for me now. If anything bad happens to you, I won't live with myself."

"I'll be fine Hawker, but thank you for your concern." She stops trying to get at Tsunami, and relaxes amidst Hawker's comfort. "I guess you are right."

"Hmm? So I see." She returns the scroll to Cricket. "You may both go now. But all three of you have a warning! If I hear of any more intimacy on either of your parts again, you'll all remain in detention for the remainder of term! That is my final word!" She walks off, back towards her chamber much to the confusion and relief of everyone in the two chambers.

"That went, better than I expected," Silver says. He looks at Cricket who returns the same gaze when Sunny walks back up to them.

"You see Silver. I knew you wouldn't be in detention." She pauses as Hawker settles beside her. "Go on then. Off you both go. And please no more rule breaking. I can't bear to see such nice students in trouble all the time."

"We won't Ms. Sunny. Thanks," Cricket calls as they both run off happily, back to be with their winglets, friends and future mates, for the little time they have before their lessons begin.


	28. Shades in the Light

**Chapter 27**

 **Shades in the Light**

Walking to his first class is rather calming surprisingly, seeing as not many students are nearby, but because he knows Moon is in his first class, he needs to talk with her about his mind reading issue right now. Hurrying on his feet, Silver just spots Moon up ahead about to enter Webs' classroom and calls her name, "Moon?" _Now's my chance to ask her that question._

"What is it Silver?" Moon stops and walks back to him, ready to listen.

"I need some help with my mind reading again."

"Huh? Why? I thought the rustling of leaves in the trees had been working. Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"It still works." Moon goes to say something, but Silver quickly continues, "But only for the Pyrrhians and Pyrusians."

"Huh? I'm confused."

"I'm telling you who it works on plain and simple. I can't stop hearing the thoughts of the Pantalans, and I don't understand why."

"Oh."

"What must I do to block out their minds?"

"Will raindrops work on the Pantalans? They don't get rain on their continent. If they do, it's usually monsoons."

"But then, if I use raindrops, I might hear the minds of the Pyrrhians and Pyrusians non-stop."

"Perhaps you should try, and see what happens Silver. Webs' class is the perfect place to practice," Moon states, then the gong peals once from the recreation chamber as they both walk in together. "I really hope it works for you Silver. Your mind reading ability is like tenfold from my own. It is really hard to understand why."

"Come on, come on. Hurry to your places please," Webs' voice orders, mysteriously calm, which has never happened all the time Silver has known him.

 _Hmm. What did_ he _do last night? Or is he just in a good mood this morning? Either way. It is rare to see him like this._ Sitting on his haunches at his desk as he looks around the class and sees the usual early students already waiting for the lesson to start, but he does not see the Pantalans, only the extra desks in the classroom where they should be by now. _Aren't they supposed to be in class today? They must be a little late._

 _Darn it Swordtail! Why in the name of Clearsight did we wait for you?!_ Luna's thought about Swordtail reprimands. _Now we're gonna be late! Mr. Webs won't be happy about our lateness!_

 _We should've just left him there! He's such an idiot!_ Sundew angrily complains in her mind, as other students enter class on the second gong. Among them are Peregrine, Garnet and Thrush, who already seem to be linking talons again. He looks back ahead to Mr. Webs, who is now tapping a hind foot in a little impatience.

 _Goodness Swordtail. What were you doing? Cricket had to find you. We'll have to explain this to Mr. Webs. He probably expected us in his class by now,_ Blue says in his head. _How do they exactly expect all of us to fit in the same class? They're not all_ that _big, are they? And where was Silver after he spoke with Cricket?_

Silver spots Moon look to him. "Now's the time to try it out Silver. Fearless just entered with the Alexandrite Winglet."

"Not yet Moon. Blue and his friends haven't yet arrived. I only heard them just now in my head." He pauses. "And I'd rather the whole class be full when I try it too."

"I understand, but what if it goes how you said? The Pantalans' minds being blocked, but all of us Pyrrhians' minds being open to you. Wouldn't that be too much for you?"

"I'd have to suffer if it goes that way yes, but it's the only way I can figure this all out Moon."

"I'll be here to help you if it gets too difficult."

"Thanks Moon." He hears the third gong resonate through the cave, and to his surprise the Pantalans rush in, out of breath, plus the remaining students for Webs' class.

 _Phew! Didn't think we'd make it in time,_ Cricket sighs in her mind.

"Sorry we're late sir," Blue begins, as he sits behind his desk at the same time his friends do. _I hope he's not angry with us._

"You still got here before the final gong," Webs replies kindly. "That's good enough for me, Blue."

 _Webs just, isn't Webs when he's all nice like this. What did Bluebell do to him?_ Silver thinks just before the final gong. _Better try this out before Webs starts his lesson._ He looks to Blue who returns his gaze back, instantly taking out the notebook and readying himself to write.

 _Interesting,_ Blue's thought begins. _He looks at me instantly…_

Filling his head with the sound of raindrops actually works, much to Silver's surprise. He glances at Moon with a heartfelt smile, knowing she will speak her reply in her mind.

 _It worked! That's intriguing Silver._

 _Damn it! Now I hear her mind._

Silver lowers his head silently then holds it in agony.

 _You hear all of us Pyrrhians now, don't you Silver?_

 _He held my talon firmer than yours, Thrush!_

 _Is Mr. Flare gonna pull through? His wing still looked bad when I checked on him._

 _What will we learn of in History today?_

 _The whole school knows Silver!_

 _Bluebell was so perfect at it last night. I mustn't let her_ _morning surprise_ _distract me from their lesson, though. This history class is important for the Pantalans specifically. But I do hope Riptide will be proud of me._

 _Clay? Flare? Clay? Flare? Who do I choose?! WHO DO I CHOOSE?! CLAY OR FLARE?! DAMN IT, I HATE HAVING TO MAKE THIS CHOICE!_

 _GAH! TOO MUCH!_ Silver screams in his head when many other thoughts start drowning out each other. _TOO MUCH PAIN!_

 _Silver? Silver?!_ Moon cries, but Silver returns to the rustling of leaves through the trees in his head, and the recognisable thought of Blue fills his mind again.

 _Is Silver alright? Should I check on him? He looks like he's suffering. Reading minds must be agonising for him. I can imagine it. I'd never like it if_ I _was him. He's taking it so strongly though, and that inspires me._

 _No! NO! What do I do? What do I do to end this TORTURE?!_

 _I don't know Silver._

 _Moon? Don't torture yourself!_ Silver looks to her, seeing the bracelet on the desk in front of her.

 _I'm more used to this than you are. I'm trying to understand why this is happening to you. I'll figure this out. I promise!_

 _How can I do this? And I doubt mixing the two together will help either. I can't have rustling leaves and raindrops happening at the same time, can I?_

 _Of course. Why didn't I think of that? The sound of raindrops can be heard on leaves too._

 _But wouldn't the rustling distort the sound of the drops?_

 _I'm not sure, but it might still work._

 _I'll see if it does._

Silver instantly does what he hopes will work.

"So class! Today's lesson is all about Clearsight and Prince Sunstreak!"

 _Wha…?_ Silver knew that thought was Blue's, but ending so abruptly like that. Did it work? Silver cannot tell. No thoughts are running through his head like he had suspected would. Only the pitter patter of rain on the leaves of the trees in the forest of his mind, the wind rustling through them throwing the droplets off in a cascade of dancing water. He hears it and sees it, every minute detail amidst slow motion, every sound; the slight drag of the foliage due to the weight forced upon them, and a calm he could only wish for coming true. A silence he never thought he would ever hear again surrounding his very being.

 _Hello again Silver._

 _Dad?_

 _Yes son._

 _Every time I clear my mind from everyone's thoughts, I hear yours. Why is that?_

 _We are bound by blood and cells son. You're mine and your mother's child. Your blood and cells share half of ours. That's why I can always speak with you._

 _I don't understand._

 _Your friend Cricket can explain it to you better than I can. But it's basically DNA and chromosomes. How it is you are made._

 _Oh. Is that how new life is created?_

 _That is correct. You'll understand when you are older and mature son. That is when you will see me in full physical form. When you eventually meet your future wife, you'll understand._

 _I already have a future wife though dad._

 _Yes. I know. That's why we want you on Visirion, so you can meet her for the very first time._

 _What? No, no, no. My future wife is here, not there. Yucca needs me here. What are you talking about?_

 _I've said too much already. I'm sorry son. You'll know soon enough. When you are ready, I'll tell you fair and square._

 _No! I wanna know now dad! If this ruins my future, I wanna know now!_ He receives no reply from his father. _Oh thanks dad. Not even a goodbye. It's nice to know you really care about your son._ Then his surroundings begin to fill with sound again, where his name is being called.

"…Light! Silverlight! Are you listening to me?!" Webs' recognisable clamouring voice shouts to him.

"Huh? What?" He shakes his head to return to reality. "Mr. Webs? Sorry, I…"

"Don't 'what' _me_ mister, then apologise like that!" He pauses. "I _was_ in a good mood until now." Webs glares at him. "Now tell me what it was I just told the whole class!"

"Erm. That you _were_ in a good mood until now?"

"Don't be a smartass!"

"But that _was_ what you just told the whole class at the time you stated, sir. Not those exact words, but my point still stands."

Silver hears a slight laughter around the chamber from a few students.

"Quiet!" He directs his gaze to the dragonets that laughed just now, and they quickly go silent. Webs looks back to Silver before walking up to him. Silver in return, looks deep into Webs' eyes amidst his overpowering figure. "I'm waiting, Silverlight. What did I tell the whole class while you were daydreaming about something I don't even want to know?"

 _Sure you don't, because you were raunchy with Bluebell last night, and probably had her down on you this morning._

"That Clearsight carried the title of 'princess' due to her marriage to Prince Sunstreak, son of Queen Diamondback and King Gatekeeper, until Sunstreak died mysteriously. He had a little sister called Princess Iris, and an aunt known as Lady Checkerspot. His earliest known ancestor was Queen Pipevine, from the year 12 A.S..

"During the thirty-two years Clearsight and Prince Sunstreak had been married, they had four dragonets together: two daughters, Tortoiseshell and Jewel, and two sons, Orange and Commodore, who were among the very first hybrids to possess flamesilk ability, from the silk and flame genes of their parents mixing.

"And finally, you explained to the whole class, about the current flamesilks of Clearsight's descendancy. Blue and Luna are the only two flamesilks here, but Pierid, Admiral, Danaid, Clubtail, Whitespeck, Fritillary, Heliconian and Xenica are the other living flamesilks from Pantala. There was also Festoon who was a flamesilk, but sadly he died in 5007 A.S. during Queen Wasp's reign."

Webs just simply backs up clapping in amusement.

"Very good Silver. I apologise for my austerity."

Silver glances into Blue's eyes for just a moment, and suddenly his thoughts fill his mind like a mist seen in the light.

 _Interesting. This means Luna and I are descended from the_ _original line of_ _royal SilkWings. Wait, does this mean Luna could be the queen of the SilkWings one day if the SilkWing throne is passed back to our tribe from Queen Scarab? We'd always thought there were no SilkWings with royal blood left, so we were alright with Scarab being our queen._

 _How did I know all of that just now? I never heard him say anything when father was talking to me. Did I see it in his head, or was it something else? Are my abilities maturing still? Is that the next stage? I'm so confused. My mind reading despite blocking all their minds, is instant whenever I look at someone now. I don't think I like this. It's getting more powerful._

"Right then! Pantalan history!" Webs begins. "We will now study the ancient language of Pantala!"

 _Great. More boredom. I hate studying historical stuff,_ Silverlight moans in his mind, before blocking out all others instinctively and suffering the dislike to history all throughout the remainder of the class. But he still questions how and why he knew all that history when he never even heard Webs explain during lesson in the first place. And what did his father mean when he said, "That's why we want you on Visirion, so you can meet her for the very first time" to him? Whatever it is, he will not be finding out in class.

* * *

Silverlight has been pondering his mind reading ability all morning, and now that lunch has arrived, he is not sure what he can do except casually stroll the corridors hoping something interesting or entertaining happens. Despite his aches and pains, he still wanted time alone to figure things out, so he told his friends while leaving from self defense class, that he will meet them in the library later.

 _When can I see her again?_ Moonbeam suddenly thinks as he walks up beside Silver, which explains to him that his best friend did not wish to leave him alone for any period of time. Yes, he made eye contact with him moments after he instinctively blocked out all other thoughts, and knows to do it again every few hours. He does not need to block out one single mind unless it is a threat, but he has known Moonbeam since his early dragonethood.

 _Why can't I ever be left alone for even just a while?_ Silver thinks, then looks back to Moonbeam a little annoyed. "Why did you need to go with me Beam?"

"I'm concerned for you Silver. You've been rather distant today, so I know something is on your mind." He hurries on ahead of him to make eye contact and talk, but he seems to drag his foot along behind him. "You can tell me. I'll try to help if I can."

"You wouldn't understand!" He walks around him and continues on his stroll.

"Silver!" Silver sees him come up beside him a little quickly, straining his bad leg. "I've known you all my life, almost. I'll definitely understand. You helped me. Now I want to help you in return."

"You can't possibly understand this. You don't have the mind reading skill like I do."

"I can listen. Sableeye always said, 'listen to your friends when they are troubled', so that's what I will do."

"Yeah. Listen and then become befuddled." _How will talking about this clear my head?_

"I can try to understand, but you need to tell me what's bugging you." _But will I even understand, like he is saying to me? I don't know what it's like to be a mind reader, and I don't think I want to, knowing how much it is making Silver suffer like this._

"It started in History class."

"Yes. I witnessed it. You told Mr. Webs good!"

"It wasn't like that though Beam. I don't know how I knew any of what he told the whole class."

"But, Mr. Webs explained it to the whole class, then accused you of not listening."

"That's because I wasn't listening."

"Huh?" Silver enters the Prey Centre with him, and heads to where Shaula and Sandsea cook.

"I'll tell you once we have food."

"But, we can hunt. We don't need it cooked _for_ us. I could catch something for _you_ if you want," Moonbeam offers.

"I want to try something different today." Standing at the pantry part to the kitchen, Shaula appears, ready to listen.

"What do you fancy today Silver?"

"Can I have your Paella Special, please Ms. Shaula, with Octopus and Muscles?"

"Of course." Shaula looks to Moonbeam. "And for you Moonbeam?"

"Em…" _Do I? I've never tried food cooked for me before._ He looks at the menu. _Hmm. Pork or Beef? I like the chewy meat._ "Pork Hot Pot please," Moonbeam decides as he looks back to Shaula.

"Alright. You two are my first customers today." She directs her gaze to Sandsea. "One Paella Special and one Pork Hot Pot, Sandy dear!"

Sandsea seems to blush. "Righto! But please don't call me Sandy, hun."

"Aww. But you like being called Sandy." She pauses to smile, then looks back to Silver and Moonbeam. "Anyway. I'll call you when your meals are ready."

"Thanks." He pauses as Moonbeam finds a place to sit. "I'll be with you in a minute Beam." He then looks back to Shaula. "So. Are you two married?"

"No. We are engaged though. I met him on Pyrus one time, while I was visiting the Pyrusian Sand Kingdom and well, I visited him more than once after that."

"So does that mean you have a sleeping chamber all to yourselves?"

"Yes."

"Do you intend to marry … er, mate with him?"

"It has crossed my mind yes, but Sandsea prefers his job at the moment. I'm sure he will soon though. I'm just waiting for him to make the first move without forcing it."

"I'm sure he will want to eventually. You two are perfect together."

"Thank you Silver. Anyway. I better get cooking."

"Alright." He heads to where Moonbeam chose to sit as he ponders how exactly he will tell him about what is on his mind. _How shall I tell him? He's my best friend. I should tell him._ "So… Pork Hot Pot, Beam. Do you think you'll like it?"

"Of course. Pork is my favourite. But you ordered Paella. What in Pyrrhia is that?"

"It's seafood and noodles."

"But, you have NightWing in your blood. NightWings don't eat seafood. We never have."

"I'm not like any NightWing you know then, because I love seafood. But about what's been on my mind all day."

"I'm listening."

"As I said. I never heard Mr. Webs say anything he did in class, but I somehow knew everything he said, and I don't like it one bit."

"Why is that bad? You must've heard what he said. Nothing else can explain it."

"I didn't though Beam. I think I saw it in the past."

"In the past? What do you mean? I thought NightWing's couldn't read the past."

"And I'm not a pure NightWing, Beam, but I think my abilities have matured to the next stage. It's happened to me five times so far, the other four before today."

"When?"

"When I met Stonemover was the third time it happened. There was a red fox that he called Dinner, who brought him food every few days."

"A fox gave a dragon food? Wow! That doesn't seem possible to me."

"Stonemover is an animus, so he enchanted the fox to bring him food every few days so he wouldn't starve."

"How do you know all this? Did Ms. Sunny tell you?"

"I saw it in Dinner's mind. Ms. Sunny met her father which, as you can quite guess, happened in the past. I kinda still remember it too, everything he said to her. What I did see, happened four years ago."

"Amazing. I never thought you were _that_ special. And what were the other three times?"

"When I witnessed the final moments of Queen Wasp of the HiveWings in Moon's mind; when I saw Moon's conversation with Shaula that day Shaula arrived with Sandsea; and when I saw into Highrise's mind that day you were struck by lightning."

"Please don't, mention that." He looks away upon remembering what happened to him. "I still can't walk properly, and Mr. Clay has been helping me a lot."

"Sorry. But those were the three times, and it scares me." _Stage one. Seeing into the future. Stage two. Seeing into the past. What could stage three be? And if stage two scares me this much, who's to say stage three won't horrify me like thunderstorms do?_

"Silver! Moonbeam! Food's ready!"

"Coming!"

"Well then. Now I can understand why you have been distant all day. You still remember the things that are scaring you." He seems to go into thought as they both head over to collect their meals. _What did Sableeye say_ I _should try, if I ever feel like Silver is? She did it often and probably still does, most commonly before the things that make her anxious. Like her dance she did for our Lunar Celebration that day. What was the word?_ He pauses amidst his thoughts. _Meditation! That's it!_

 _Meditation Beam? Are you_ seriously _expecting me to_ meditate _over this?_ Collecting the trays with their food on, they reach for cutlery and condiments which Silver cannot even imagine any dragon using in their whole lifetime (except maybe the Pyrusians because he recalls seeing some of his kind using silverware back at home), before sitting back down and eating their meal.

By the time they both finish and return the empty plates and trays, Silver begins to hold his head in pain. He shrugs it off as a mere headache, before heading to the library with Moonbeam close by.

* * *

It is later that evening after all classes and homeroom are finished, that Silverlight decides to check back on Flare and Bark before his duties begin in the library. He knows Hawker is very much the same as he once was, minus the dull monotone of his voice. Sunny being his sunshine has helped him change and enjoy life for the better, so he had said this morning. He can imagine the futures between them being cheerful and wondrous, but he cannot exactly see into the future for he is not a seer. It only seems to work when he makes eye contact with someone. Sure, he has the mind reading skill, but even that only begins to act up once he makes eye contact, or when the instinct to block them all out needs an update. He hates having to keep updating his mind with the sounds of the wind in the trees amidst a rainstorm, and just wishes for something to block out all the minds for good.

Entering the infirmary, Silver casually heads straight to Flare ready to talk with him and see how he is doing, but his head begins to act up again. It is minute, but he feels like something will happen soon and cannot for the life of him latch onto the feeling at this moment in time. He shrugs it off as yet another small headache and forgets about it, while he lays down beside Flare who by now is glancing right at him.

"Hello there Silver. What brings you here this evening?"

"Nothing specific. I just wanted to check on you again."

"Are you still that concerned for my well being? Honestly Silver. I'll be better before you know it. Trust me. I'll be back to my duties as a teacher and your bodyguard in no time."

"Can you walk without trouble now, or is it still too painful?"

"Well. Clay has been rather helpful in improving my balance as of late. I've managed a few steps without his help now, but my injuries still hinder my usual proud movement I'm afraid. Most of the time, I'm leaning against him as he helps me walk again. I can't promise I'll be healthier by tomorrow, but I sure am as the fires of Pyrus burn gonna try."

"I am certain you will sir." He goes to say something else, but Peril suddenly appears and heads straight for Flare.

"Right on time."

"Huh?"

"Peril comes to visit me at exactly the same time every day."

"Oh."

Silver steps back when Peril walks up beside him. She just glances at him.

"I'm not gonna burn you, so quit being avoidant Silver!"

"Sorry." He backs up another step.

"Silver! I will purposefully burn you if you make one more step back!"

"Calm down Peril. You are acting hostile around him."

"Oh. Sorry, Silver." Peril looks back to Flare. "How are you doing?"

"I'm better now that you've visited me again."

"Well…" Silver just watches the scene and notices something very rare.

 _Is she blushing?_ He studies her face more and sees the clarification to his thought. _She_ is _blushing._ "Well. I better, leave you two be. Gonna go check Bark is okay. See you later Mr. Flare."

"Alright Silver." _She's still so beautiful. Every time I see her._

 _SILVER! I know you can hear me! Stop thinking we're DATING!_

"Well it definitely looks like it to me," Silver mumbles to himself. "Visiting him after school hours, exactly the same time every night. Not like there isn't a hint at all Peril."

Peril suddenly glares at him. "I HEARD THAT!"

"Keep your cool Peril. There was no need for that," Flare states.

"If she can. Firescales don't _cool_ down easy you know," Silverlight jests, and knows it worked because Flare just simply laughs.

"Wow. I've not laughed like that in a while." He glances at Peril. "Silver can teach you Peril?"

"Him teach?" Peril scoffs. "Don't make me laugh." She lashes her tail and the steam just rises from her scales like a fumarole. "But I'll definitely teach _him_ alright!"

"I guess you'll teach me how to burn by accident then Peril."

"Don't make me solder your smartass rump Silver!"

"No need. You solder my soul just by glare alone."

"I'm royal fire right here! Touch me and you'll see! I won't even need the effort!"

 _Three moons. I love it when she acts all fiery._

 _The nerve of you Silver! Thanks for ruining my evening!_

 _That's what you deserved for getting hostile with me Peril._

 _I better calm her down,_ Flare thinks.

"Calm down Peril." He touches her wing with his own, the hiss of two flames meeting heard for just a moment. "You don't have to be threatening."

"He got on my last nerve! I couldn't help it."

For a moment Silver sees their eyes meet, but then the movement of Bark draws his attention to him, and he ignores the discussion happening between Peril and Flare.

"Mr., Bark?"

He sees him move again, before his eyes finally open and look right at him.

"Where, am I? What happened?"

"You're in the infirmary Mr. Bark. You've been here for a few days recovering."

"I, recall her, attacking me."

"Do you remember me?" There is a long pause. "Silverlight. You came here to warn me about something. Was it about Nightblade?"

"Yes. And no."

"What do you mean, yes and no?"

"I came here to, find you yes. To warn you about, Nightblade. But also… to warn you about… Darkmatter."

"You know him too?"

"Yes. He came and, stole away my, queen." He seems to cough.

"That's exactly what happened with Mr. Flare. His queen was taken too. His mother."

"I…" He goes to move into a better position to speak with Silverlight.

"Please sir. You need your strength. Stay laying down. You're still recovering."

"I'm strong enough to, to speak with you…" Silver could not stop him suddenly collapse in exhaustion when he only makes it a small way up from the floor, crashing back down again after all that effort.

"Mr. Bark!"

"Sorry…" He goes silent for a short while as he regains his strength to speak again. "Water, please…"

"I'll get the trough for you now." He heads off then drags the trough of water back for Bark to drink from, and he slowly but surely laps up his necessary fluids.

"Thank you…" Bark pauses. "Now for what I was, gonna say. I couldn't protect her. My queen. My job was to, protect her."

"Are you a soldier sir?"

"I was… a bodyguard to… the royal family. My king had to go… away. That's why I… had the job. I tried. Now he'll return, heartbroken. Angry with my failure."

"You should return when you are well again."

"I can't go back. I'm a dead dragon, if I ever set foot back there."

"I'll fix it! I will! I'll fix it all!"

"No. You are too young. That's a deathwish. The VolcanoWing you call… Mr. Flare… has the job in protecting you. Make sure you help him."

"But what about you? I must help you too."

"You will help me, by not keeping Flare worried."

"How did you know to come here, to Jade Mountain Academy?"

"A mysterious four-winged dragon… told me where I could… find you. They said you needed to be told, about Darkmatter. To tell you the roll you… have in all this."

"What did they look like?"

"They…" He suddenly goes quiet after coughing and wheezing.

"Mr. Bark? Mr. Bark?!"

 _I'm sorry, Silverlight. I have no more strength to talk. I'll tell you once I have my strength back. I must stay alive, so I can tell you what you need to know about the stranger. I promised him._

"I understand. Thanks for talking. I know now, that you'll pull through all this Mr. Bark."

Silver backs away leaving Bark silently sleeping as he heals, knowing he will pull through for the colour in his scales is much deeper than it had been when he first arrived. Silver takes one more glance at Bark, Peril and Flare, then decides to find Turtle and Moonbeam so he can fulfil the promise he made to Stonemover.

* * *

It does not take Silverlight long to find where Turtle is, despite the fact that it took him a short while amidst searching all the places he knows Turtle goes, to the eventual conclusion at this specific underground lake. The last thing that came to mind was the secret place where Turtle only goes to write in his scroll in peace, the place Anemone said he would be, and somehow he figured out the exact location he had gone to in this chamber. Surfacing onto a ledge pretty close by, Silver notices Turtle under the surface of the water in the small area that looks like a bay of a continent on a much smaller scale, and is only now just figuring out how to get his attention.

 _Will he hear me if I shout?_ "Turtle! Turtle!" The echo of his voice reverberates round the chamber, but there is no movement coming from under the water. _Right. That clearly didn't work._ He searches the immediate vicinity for a small stone or something that he could throw towards the glowing Turtle, as the water mysteriously reflects off the smooth walls in the little light. _Good thing I can see in the dark. Not as much as a SeaWing or SandWing, but still._ He finds a large stone and picks it up before throwing it right at Turtle, but sadly watches the current take it away out of sight.

 _Oh darn. I forgot about that. I'm gonna have to get closer, but are those rocks safe to climb over? Sure, I have wings, but there's not a lot of room to manoeuvre here. I can only fly with an updraught, and there definitely isn't one here._

He scrutinizes the small section of differently sized rocks that separate the current from the calm waters of the lake, noting the gaps, the surfaces and the sizes. He holds back for a moment due to his mind screaming 'danger', and waves his forearm hoping that will get Turtle's attention, but again there is no movement from Turtle. Just his forearm moving in a manner that tells him he is writing. _Underwater? He's writing underwater? Turtle, please notice me! Don't make me jump from rock to rock! They look unsafe!_

Then some other idea comes to light as Silver looks towards the opposite side beside the small place Turtle is writing. Can he climb up on that side? It will definitely save him the trouble of jumping from rock to rock and swimming in a strong current, so he slithers back into the calm cold waters and swims to the other end nearest to Turtle. Reaching the area was easy, but climbing up is another matter altogether when he can clearly see it is indeed a sheer overhang and higher than he thought previously. He tries to grab it, but his claws just slide clean away.

"Damn it!" _Only one option left. I'll have to swim near the current. It's the only way I'll even get Turtle to see me. Why did he have to write underwater? How can his scroll even stay intact? No scroll I know can even withstand a stream._ Swimming towards the nearest gap starts easy at first, but then a current pulls him faster than he wants. Instinctively he scrambles towards the large rock trying to grab at it, so he can ready himself to quickly turn into the still water he knows Turtle is laying in while writing. He gasps for air and holds on with all his might, but already he feels the stronger current latching onto his tail. "Turtle!" His grip slowly starts to weaken. "TURTLE!" Suddenly the current pulls him into a stopper, and the last thing he sees when an undercurrent drags him under is Turtle's scales flashing rapidly and troubled in a language he does not understand, as he collides against the walls into the darkness.

He swallows cold water amidst a struggle as his claws scrape against the tight walls in the dark at a fast speed, his shoulder and leg throbbing, but he continues to swim against the current desperately trying to escape its clutches. He shoots to the surface and takes another deep breath, shouting over the cacophony of the rapids. "TURTLE! HELP!"

"I'm coming Silver! Don't struggle! I'll get to you!" Turtle's reassuring voice shouts in reply but Silver has no clue where the rapids are taking him, only far away from anywhere he knows. He is dazzled as he crashes against the enclosing walls, spinning uncontrollably inside the current that has a hold on him. Seconds go by and then darkness surrounds him as he screams in freefall.

"TURRRRRRTLLLLLLLLE!" Silverlight cries, and in moments something grabs him around the ankle.

"Silver! I've got you!"

The glowing scales of Turtle soon fill up the area around him as he dangles over an endless blackness from below recovering from his daze. "Turtle!" His voice echoes into the depths below. "Well! Isn't this a surprise?!" He smiles, looking up at him.

"I'm not laughing! Can you move your forearms?!" Turtle questions in concern.

Silver does just that, feeling a twinge of pain in his shoulder that he does not wish to divulge to Turtle. "Yes!"

"I'll swing you to the left then let go! When I say 'turn to grab a ledge', I mean 'turn to grab a ledge!'"

"Why?!"

"Just, do it!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez! It's not like you're dangling upside-down like I am above a deep drop that goes, oh I don't know! WHO KNOWS WHERE!?"

"I could just as easily drop you, but I'm not evil!" Silver soon feels himself swinging left and right in a careful manner that increases in motion and distance, then suddenly he is thrown to the left where he drops. "Turn to grab a ledge! Do it now!" Silver splays out his limbs as he turns himself upright, readying his talons to grab a ledge he cannot see. The shock upon his success, causes agony to shoot through his shoulder.

"GAHHAH!" He rapidly clambers onto the ledge amidst his pain, and slides himself as far from the edge as he can.

"SILVER! Are you alright?!"

"FINE! NEVER BETTER!" He looks to his shoulder. "Stupid shoulder!"

"Stay there! I'll come to you!"

"Like I have a choice Turtle!" _I'll just stay here surrounded by darkness, and not go insane. It's not like Darkmatter is ever gonna be able to mess with my mind or anything._ Among his thought he suddenly feels a little strange, shaking his head trying to ignore the feeling. _Huh?_ He feels around his ankle where Anemone placed the anklet, and to his relief it was still there. _At least my anklet stayed on through all of that. Did Anemone enchant it to never come off or something? 'Cause I could've sworn it would've fallen off in those rapids._ He just simply listens to the rapids where he fell from and the waterfall, wondering how far down the drop actually is while he waits for Turtle to get to him. As his body calms down, he feels something trickling on his scales from his head and touches it feeling wetness like blood. _Blood. I must've hit my head. It kinda hurts. But wouldn't Turtle have been here by now? He was just up there moments ago, unless there's another way to get here. How long must I wait?!_ Again he feels the same feeling from earlier, in his head. A most recognisable feeling he wishes would not linger, drawing his attention to the edge of the ledge.

 _ **Jump. You can't resist it. Jump!**_

 _No! Go away!_

 _ **I've had days to decipher this thread that binds us. You're such a fool, wanting a minute string to connect us, Silverlight. Did you think you could figure out how to resist me and learn of my plans without my knowing?**_

 _I thought this connection would allow me to figure out your next move! That's why I asked her to enchant the anklet I wear, so you couldn't control me!_

 _ **Pity that she is far too weak! And now you're stuck on a ledge, with no way off except down. So jump. You have no other choice.**_

 _Yes I do! I can wait to be saved! You can't force me to do anything!_

 _ **Are you sure about that? I controlled your pitiful friend Moonbeam. I controlled Umber to nearly kill those you cared about the most, to nearly kill you. If only that fool Peregrine didn't save you. But I can control you easy. All those times I made you collapse. Yes. I**_ **can** _**control you.**_

 _That was before I had the protection! You'll never control me now! This binding of us has a secret, and you'll never decipher it!_

 _ **Try me! All it takes is a little magic. A little persuasion. A little patience. Then these delicate strands will be severed and your body all**_ **mine** _ **! You'll be just like my puppet. One I can make do anything I want.**_

 _Stop it!_ Silver shakes his head trying to get Darkmatter out. "Get out! Get out!"

"Silver?! What's going on!?"

"GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!"

 _ **When a heart is broken, you will come to me begging for death! Keep them close, or you'll find that one will be dead before you can stop it.**_

He feels a talon, and then an arm, lock around his chest.

"I've got you! I'll pull you up!"

 _ **Try your best to figure it out and stop it, Silverlight. Try your best to avoid me.**_

Then the connection between them severs, leaving Silver utterly confused by his words while Turtle hauls him up to safety. They walk side to side through the tunnel lit up by Turtle's scales, where Turtle soon begins to question why Silver came to him.

"Now tell me. What the blazes were you doing back there!?"

"I tried to get your attention before the shock, but _no_! You completely ignored me!"

"I was busy writing my story in my plate! Why would I look up expecting to see someone trying to get my attention?! And then _you_ try to swim against the current in order to get to me! Your body is not built that way!" He pauses then calms down to a saddened state. "I thought I would have, lost you Silver. I care for you. You're my friend." He seems to look at something on Silver. "And you're hurt. That needs checking." _If only I brought my healing rock with me._

"I'm sorry alright! I tried shouting, and I tried throwing a stone. But both times didn't work. I thought I could swim round the corner like you do okay, but my stupid tail gets pulled by the current just when I grappled the rock and held myself in place! I definitely wasn't gonna jump from rock to rock as I knew they were unsafe, but everything I try I just fail at!" He pauses while still following Turtle back to the safety of the chamber they came from. "It was very important for me to find you. I had to find you!"

"What for?" He stops before an opening in the tunnel and shows a talon to explain 'after you'. "No one has ever needed to find me for anything."

"I heard about how you helped when Darkstalker was back." He walks through the opening, and recognises the river he was trapped in as well as the large chamber a few metres away. _Oh. We're back here? He must've scoured this place for anything out of the ordinary or hidden places. He knew how to get to me safely. He knew about the dangers I didn't. He knew about the ledge too._ He holds his head in slight pain, but soon ignores it.

"I wasn't much help at all." Turtle walks up beside Silver again. "I never even wanted to help. I just wanted to stay out of the way. I didn't want to be a hero."

"Why not? All the things you did were hero-esque. Even your pointless enchantments were smarter than my own mind and so simple too." He pauses, hoping he made no offense.

 _Pointless enchantments?! I guess you could call them that. They weren't supposed to be helpful, just useful._ I _wanted to be useful, which is why I made those enchantments. I tried to show my parents, but they weren't interested, and my brothers just avoided me. I was alone most of my dragonethood._

 _He never reveals his secrets. Better change the subject. He sounds upset._

"That's why I specifically needed to find you Turtle."

"Because of my pointless enchantments?"

"No. Because of your 'twice as much' bowl."

"You came all this way just to tell me that?!" He just seems to laugh, much to Silver's confusion. "My, my Silver. You're so silly!"

"Why are you laughing? And I'm not silly! This is serious Turtle!" They both return to the chamber where they came from, along the rocks on the edge of the lake.

"You didn't need to ask my permission to use it you know."

"Oh. I just thought I had to ask, seeing as it's not mine."

"Well. You're here now, so thanks for visiting Silver."

"Do you need any help? I should return the favour since you saved me."

"I should be fine, but if I need help I'll let you know."

"Alright. Thanks for giving me permission. I'll see you later maybe."

"Alright. Be careful on the way back. That head injury might get worse."

"Don't worry about me." Silver drops back into the water and swims off back to the foot climb that brought him down here, ignoring the pain that still shoots through his nerves.

* * *

Silverlight appears in the Jade Winglet a short time later, much to the surprise of those in the tunnel at the time. He sees that Moon and Qibli are looking at him with confusion on their faces, but he takes no notice and searches around Turtle's sleeping cave for the 'twice as much' bowl.

"Silver? What are you doing here?"

Silver does not answer Moon's question straight away due to being too busy searching, but knew she had asked it.

He answers her from inside the cave as she walks towards him. "Oh. I'm looking for Turtle's 'twice as much' bowl."

"What for?"

"For Stonemover."

"Er … What?"

"For Stonemover? You know Stonemover, right?"

"Yes, but, why?"

"I promised him." Silver finds it and clambers back out again, holding his head in slight pain due to moving too quickly. "Got it! Don't worry. Turtle gave me permission."

"But… Silver," Qibli says. "You do realise Stonemover is well, stone don't you? He wouldn't be living anymore."

"He's alive. I'm gonna save him. I know what I'm doing." He heads off without another word, straight to where Moonbeam will be.

 _Silver? You don't seem alright. Something's wrong,_ Moon cautions, but Silver continues ahead. _I'll check on you later Silver. You don't seem all that, right._

 _I'm fine Moon._ He blocks out her mind once again. "Time to head to Stonemover." He recalls in moments what he was originally doing. "No wait. Find Moonbeam first. What am I saying? I need to use Moonbeam's anklet." He hurries on ahead, finding Moonbeam just in the corridor but not acknowledging he is there at first. He quickly realises and heads back. "Moonbeam, hey!"

"What's up Silver?" Moonbeam asks.

"I need to borrow your anklet."

"Why?"

"I made a promise. The anklet will help him."

"Help who?"

"Stonemover."

"What?"

"Please Moonbeam. I need to do this."

"Em. Okay. Not sure why, but I'll help you anyway." He gives Silver his anklet, and he kindly takes it before placing it in the wooden bowl and whispering the words, 'Twice as much please. Twice as much.' In moments a second anklet identical in all ways appears beside the original.

"Wow. What is that, an enchantment?"

"Turtle's enchantment on this bowl, yes." He hands Moonbeam his anklet back, then heads off without another word.

"Silver! Wait! Where are you going?"

Silver's reply is a little delayed. "To Stonemover."

"What?"

"To Stonemover!" He continues on foot down the corridor towards Stonemover's chamber, not noticing the footsteps that are following him close behind.

"Wait Silver! I'm going with you."

"Suit yourself Moonbeam." He continues without another word.

"Er…" _What's the matter with Silver? He never acts like that._

 _I'm fine Moonbeam. Am I though? My head still hurts. I feel fuzzy up there, like I don't know what I'm doing sometimes._ He makes it to the tunnel that leads down to Stonemover's chamber but suddenly stops, feeling dizzy as he loses his balance all of a sudden before realising he is leaning against the wall. "Uh. What, happened just now?"

"Silver. Are you sure you're alright?" He helps him to stand. "You seem to have fallen just now."

"Did I? But I was walking?"

"Maybe I should get you to Mr. Clay and Ms. Bluebell."

"I can't. Not right now." He shakes himself free from Moonbeam's kind grasp, and continues down the tunnel. "Stonemover needs me."

"Stonemover is stone Silver." Moonbeam hurries on after him. "What can you do to save him?"

"I can free him, from his tomb."

"With what?" He pauses. "He's a statue. Statues aren't living."

"With this anklet I cloned from yours." Entering Stonemover's chamber, he walks straight up to Stonemover's statue and climbs up to his head without harming him.

"Silver! You shouldn't be up there! You could fall any moment! Why don't you come down now?"

Silver reaches up to Stonemover's horn, and places the anklet there before closing his eyes and speaking words while he clasps his foretalons together. "With this anklet, I free you from your tomb Stonemover. By the time you are to be dormant, you will be alive and free from your animus power. You will feel yourself as yourself, and normal once more."

"Silver! Can you come down now please? I'm getting worried!"

"I'm alright Beam." His reply had been delayed again, and then he carefully climbs down. "See. I'm fine now." He holds his head in pain again, before feeling dizzy and falling into Moonbeam's side who holds him back up.

"You're not fine! That's the second time now. I'm taking you to Mr. Clay and Ms. Bluebell. You look like you're hurt bad."

"No, I… I'm fine. I'm fine!" He struggles to stand but manages it. "I'm just a little, tired is all."

"But you haven't really done much to get tired Silver. Something's wrong. When did you hurt your head?"

"I… In the river, at the underground lake where Turtle goes to write. I don't really remember hitting my head, but I remember crashing against the walls." He pauses as he falls into Moonbeam again. "I feel so, so foggy all of a sudden."

"That does it. I'm taking you to the infirmary." Silver feels Moonbeam carrying his weight all the way back through the tunnel as he holds his head in pain, despite the fact that he still cannot walk propery, then coming back into familiar corridors he suddenly feels nauseous and wanting to puke.

"I, feel sick." He starts to walk forward then suddenly feels ridiculously dizzy, losing his balance and falling once more.

"Silver!"

The last thing Silver recalls is his name being called as Moonbeam catches him. Amidst a blackness in his mind, he feels nothing as Moonbeam's comfort disappears like it was never there to begin with.


	29. Respite

_Three weeks later..._

 **Chapter 28  
** **Respite**

Amidst a new dawn in a field that no one knows, Silver is laying in the golden flowers just watching the clouds roll by among the spring skies. He looks to his right and meets Yucca's eyes, then they share a nuzzle and lay together like there is nothing in the world to worry about. Windswept plants stroke their sides, and the gentle breeze brushes over their exposed underbellies like a paintbrush does when it paints. A wonderful feeling he cannot even think to forget. He moves closer to Yucca and strokes her lower belly exactly like he usually does, feeling around for the bulge he knows is there, knowing they shared everything together many nights ago. He clambers over her gently and rests on her body, nuzzling her once more as they both share a smile, making sure he does not put any pressure on her abdomen.

"Soon Yucca. He'll be laid soon."

"What makes you think it'll be a he?"

"I just know, hun." He licks her neck as they twine tails, another breeze brushing over his body. "I just, know." He nibbles her neck gently and closes his eyes amidst her warm comfort, but upon opening them again he appears in a blackness and alone. "Yucca?" He looks around desperately for her, but all he sees is nothing. "YUCCA!" His voice echoes everywhere back into his ears every second until it quietens, then he hears a familiar voice in the darkness.

"Silver!"

"Moon?"

His words are never heard.

Turtle's voice comes next, rather desperate in fact. "Is he alright?"

"Turtle."

Again he receives no reply.

"How could this happen? Silver!"

"What happened damn it?!"

"Simmer down princess!"

"In my grave, Sundew!"

"I already told you what happened, Peril! He went to visit Stonemover…" Moonbeam's voice replies before his words die down as the scene returns with Silver and Yucca in a caress, but he still remembers what was said, and recalls the name Moonbeam spoke.

"Stonemover. Did it work? Is he alive?" Another voice he remembers surrounds him, luring him back into the darkness. "No! I don't wanna go!" The scene before him disappears, and then he finds himself in his unconscious body, only able to speak in his mind as he slowly recovers.

"Was Darkmatter behind this?! He's been out of commission for three weeks!"

"I don't know. We've tried all we can, Flare. There's been no movement."

"You can't die on us Silver! You can't!" Silver feels Yucca's warmth overwhelm him almost instantly, but he still cannot move.

 _Yucca. Crying over my body. Has she been with me all this time? I felt her warmth countless times, but three weeks? Has it been three weeks, or two years and many months? I don't know anymore._

"Yucca! You can't do this. You might hurt him! He's not dead, but he needs to breathe."

"He _needs me_! I'm not leaving him!" Silver feels her nuzzling him desperately, in a manner that tells him she misses him dearly, her tears dripping from her snout that he wishes he could touch, and onto his cheeks. "Please Silver. Please!"

"I understand. But you're doing more harm than good Yucca."

 _Pere. Always caring about me. Flare. Clay. Sundew. Moon. Turtle. Moonbeam. Even Peril. They're all here for me._

"He's right Yucca, sweetie. He needs to breathe. You're right on top of his chest. I understand how you feel, but please give him his space."

"I suggest you do as they say Yucca. I'm sure he'll wake soon."

"He's been like this far too long! I miss him." Silver senses how upset she is, and only hopes he can hug all her worries away.

 _Sunny and Hawker too. I guess everyone here is worried about me. Even Fearless. I heard her the other day. She said the school is not the same without me. I guess she does care deep down._

"You're my best student Silver. I know you can pull through this." There is then a surprising pause and a silence Silver does not understand coming from Greatness. "Oh. We have a visitor. The same time everyday."

"Silver. I know you cannot hear me. But I won't stop thanking you for what you did for me. So thank you, for giving me another life." The voice is soft, and unlike any voice he has ever heard, but something deep down tells him all he needs to know. Before he could say the name, Sunny speaks and clarifies it for him.

"Hello father."

 _Stonemover. I thought it was him. I'm so glad it worked. He deserves another life, a better life. One without this fear of being an animus or controlled by Darkmatter to do his dark deeds._

"You brought me back to my daughter Silver, and I don't ever want to lose her again. Sure. It had been a hard week when I realised I was back, but Sunny and your friends helped me to understand, and I am very grateful. So thank you again, for everything you did for me." Silver senses Stonemover wanting to head off again, and he believes that is because Stonemover did not believe he heard him. He does not want Stonemover to go, so he pours all his strength into saying his name.

Silverlight opens his eyes, and sees everyone surrounding him, even Stonemover. "Stone … mover."

"Silver! You're awake! You're awake!" Yucca suddenly breaks down into tears. "Let me go!" Soon enough, he feels her caressing him again. "I thought I was, gonna lose you Silver." She nuzzles him gently.

"Yucca…" He slowly and heartfeltly licks her on the cheek but his strength weakens again as he falls. "Thank you for, being there for me…"

"I'll never leave you. We need each other! I'm so happy you're awake!" More of her tears drip on Silver's scales before running down the contours of his body, and that causes him to cry amidst her comfort.

A sigh of relief comes from Clay, and then Silver looks up to him with hope in his eyes. "How are you feeling, Silver?"

"I… could be better."

"Do you remember when you fainted?"

"No."

"Do you remember how you hit your head?"

Silver thinks for a little, but whatever had happened to him three weeks ago, he could not comprehend it. "No. I, don't remember." Clay rests a talon on his head, and Turtle speaks next.

"Do you recall Silver? I saved you from the rapids of the underground river, where the current dragged you away."

"Turtle, I…" He pauses, trying to remember. "I'm sorry. I can't remember."

"A bit of amnesia it seems. It'll take a little time, but it should come back to you. We need to know the extent to how you hit your head. If you hit it with the same force as your shoulder, who knows how dangerous your concussion became."

The next one to look down to him is Moonbeam, and Silver knows he plans to test his memory as well. "Silver. Do you recall heading to Stonemover, before you collapsed into me?"

"Stonemover?" He thinks. "I remember placing an, anklet round his horn. I remember speaking words and, clambering back down, but everything after that is hazy."

"Thank you. At least you remember the most recent thing you did before you collapsed."

"So, basically…" Peril begins. "…you placed an enchanted anklet on Stonemover's horn… to free him from his stone prison, Silver?"

"I wouldn't call it a prison," Stonemover replies, a little hurt. "It was to save everyone I cared about. If I was free from my curse, then so was everyone else." He seems to pause in question. "But how did this anklet free me?"

"I enchanted it to have stronger powers, as well as save, at the time, Silver's mind from Darkmatter's influence."

"Tsunami had them made specifically for the purpose of grounding animus abilities, so animus power can't be used in battle," Sunny states. "That was basically her plan she agreed on with Sundew before Sundew arrived here with her friends, about the battle tournament this half term."

"She trusted animus dragons even then?!" Stonemover asks in surprise.

"No, see. She trusts Turtle and Anemone, naturally because they are her siblings. So she eventually trusted other animus dragons, and that is where she found one who could make the anklets for her." Sunny pauses, just looking at Stonemover. "It clearly works though, father. You haven't felt any animus power running through you for weeks."

"Yes. My talons feel like my own. I'll never remove the anklet. I've had no flashes of blood and violence in my mind either. I believed my power was changing me, so it _was_ changing me. That's why we can't use it for evil or pointless deeds, and that includes using it on things physically capable without. Darkstalker didn't see it like that. Sure he was smart about it, but it ultimately led to the evil of his heart in the end."

"Em, may I say something please?" Moonbeam interrupts.

"Of course Moonbeam," Sunny permits.

"Well, since Stonemover was born animus and he's had more experience with it than the others here then, maybe he could, you know, talk with the other animus dragons here about how to use their powers correctly and explain what happens when they don't?"

"That is a sound idea youngster," Stonemover replies in glee, giving Moonbeam a reason to smile again. "I'd be glad to. Someone like me who's had personal experience, most certainly should work."

Silverlight suddenly starts rising to his feet, slowly amidst a struggle at first, until he balances his tired body on his limbs.

"Silver? You shouldn't be getting up," Yucca cautions.

"I'm fine, YuYu." He casually hugs her. "Thank you for your concern." He glances at her lower belly, seeing no bulge there, but he still is not sure. _No bulge. Yucca's not pregnant. But I swear she is. Am I even back? This feels like a dream._ "How long, was I unconscious?" He stumbles, but Flare is there to catch and return him to his feet. _No. This is real. Back there is the dream. It has to be._

"Three weeks," Flare says. "But Silver. You should really lie down. You're still recovering."

"Three weeks? It feels longer than that."

"No, really. It has only been three weeks Silver. I should know. I watched over you every night here."

"But I swear it was longer."

"What happened in your mind when you were unconscious Silver?" Clay asks suddenly.

"I was with Yucca, in golden yellow fields just laying there watching the clouds go by with her. The wind blowing over us. I remembered mating many nights ago with her, and I know Yucca was pregnant with our egg. It felt real, more so than now. I didn't want to leave. We were at peace there, mature, and waiting for our dragonet to be laid."

"I'm not pregnant, Silver. We're not allowed to mate here. Even you know that. We're not old enough either."

"This is all so confusing." _The only way I'll know, is to stroke Yucca on her lower belly like I did there, and feel for myself. I don't know which is true right now. And I won't ask her here. I know she won't think it either._

"Hmm. Stuck between two realities are you Silver?" Clay guesses. "I know just how to fix that." He starts to head off, much to Silver's confusion.

"You, do?"

"Sure I do. Chow time!" He pauses, smiling. "It's very convenient that you woke up at this time Silver, for it is lunchtime. You must be _starving_! I know I am."

"I… guess I could be a little hungry."

"That's a start Silver. Who knows? Perhaps eating food will help you figure this out."

"Isn't that what you _only_ think about Clay?"

"No…" Clay seems hurt, and makes a groan. "Sunny! That hurts you know!"

"Don't make me hurt _you_ , Clay!" Hawker threatens, raising his tail for all to see his stinger reveal itself.

"Now, now Hawkie. There's no need for threats."

"Sorry. Natural habit."

"That's a habit!?" Clay backs away in fright. "Remind me _never_ to get on the HiveWing's _bad_ side."

Hawker raises his tail again and growls, "You're on my _bad_ side now!"

"Goodness me, Hawkie. Just because we're dating now doesn't mean you have to protect me every minute," Sunny jests.

Hawker lowers his tail in guilt. "Sorry."

"Three moons. What have I missed?"

"Quite a lot, Silver," says Moon. "Including three weeks of self defense with Mr. Clay."

"Which reminds me," Sundew says. "Ms. Tsunami has specifically asked me to help train you up for the battle competition."

"What?!"

"After you feel better and recover that is."

 _Oh goodness no. Not fighting practice with Sundew! Maybe I should milk this, being ill for the remainder of the term._

Moon suddenly seems to laugh, meaning she heard his thought, but Sundew just frowns at him, telling Silver she may have known what he was thinking.

"But that doesn't mean you can milk being ill either! You have four weeks and two days till the battle tournament, and three weeks to catch up on!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez. I'm gone for too long, and everything happens at once." He heads off with Clay, Yucca and Flare to the Prey Centre, thinking amidst his thoughts, knowing Moon and Turtle will follow them with Moonbeam due to their concern for him. _This has to be the reality. I can never dream up Sundew actually being told to do something by Tsunami and actually doing it, or maybe she didn't have any choice or say in the matter. I guess eating something filling, will make me feel better. But damn. I don't think I'll be able to avoid Sundew for even a day. She can be rather persistent. Maybe an hour at the very most? Either way. I'll never keep away from her, not until she's done the battle practice with me every day. I guess I'm gonna have two hours or more of hurt each time, for an entire four weeks knowing Sundew._ Without a further thought, he disappears into the Prey Centre.

* * *

Silverlight is sitting at a table casually eating the meal he ordered, a large seafood and sushi tray special. Clay is beside him wolfing down a roast big enough for two dragons, and all his friends who he woke up and recovered to earlier, are nestled around him eating as well. Yucca is of course close enough to sit on his hinds, and the pair of them are sharing the meal together rather intimately at best. Among them are both Turtle and Anemone, who are giving weird looks at the lovers feasting together much to Silver's bemusement, especially when they both end up eating a large whole fish before meeting at each others' snouts and smiling. Silver casually ignores them watching him and Yucca, as they continue to feast despite the obvious disturbance that is slowly annoying him.

 _Em. Silver? You're acting rather weird again with Yucca._

 _This is rather cute to see, just sitting here watching the pair of them like this._

"What?" Silver questions, clearly having had enough of their constant staring. "Quit staring." Now that they know how disturbed they are making him, he casually eats and gulps down a large salmon roe sushi bite like he did not even react just now. "I like sushi. I've always liked sushi. I rarely got it back at home. But when I did, I was happy and cheerful the rest of the day."

"But… you're NightWing mixed with SpaceWing. Both of them are solely carnivores, right?" Silver had listened to him, but he still eats another large fish with Yucca, repeating his early action with her again. "And you're being rather strange with Yucca yet again."

"So. You've seen me like this with Yucca before. It's nothing new. Just, please stop staring at us."

"Leave them Turtle," Anemone intervenes. "At least they appreciate fish, unlike a certain SkyWing over there." She glares at Highrise rather darkly.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to eat you know!" Highrise replies in annoyance, before turning his back on her as he eats what Silver recalls, is a boar's stomach.

 _Does he even realise haggis is a NightWing delicacy? Specifically of Pyrrhian origin,_ Silver thinks. _I ate it rarely on weekends with Shadestar and my parents. If I remember rightly, stuffed with garlic, herbs and onions. I just wish I could see them again. I miss them._

"But… I thought NightWings and SpaceWings only ate meat. I've never heard of a piscivorous NightWing before. And SpaceWings seem so big, that they must eat huge meaty meals."

"SpaceWings are omnivorous Turtle." Pausing, he eats a large clover leaf he squirted with lemon juice earlier. "Mmm!"

"Blech!" Turtle reacts in disgust, his tongue hanging out before he pulls it back inside. "It's either fish or no food at all for me." Silver then notices him eyeing up the bowl of jellied eels on the side. "Are you gonna eat those?"

"The jellied eels?" After cutting off a piece of each eel that is not caked in jelly with his claws, he slides the bowl towards Turtle. "I don't like the jelly, but I do like eel on its own." He then picks up some large sliced tentacles, before chewing the eel and octopus together and swallowing. "Mmm. Especially with octopus."

"Awesome! Thanks Silver!" Turtle digs into the jellied eels in seconds, but Silver notices Anemone rolling her eyes and sighing as she looks at her brother stuffing his face, however, her gaze returns to Silver as though she just got bored of Turtle.

"Why did you ask for jellied eels then, Silver?"

"I didn't. I only asked for a large seafood and sushi sharing tray special."

"Oh." Anemone quickly takes the large salmon on the side, eats it in one huge bite, then swallows before Silver could even react. "Salmon's my _favourite_. Thanks for sharing Silver."

He just stares at her in shock after seeing that huge juicy fish disappear amidst her jaws. _Em. You kinda just took it and ate it whole without my consent, Anemone. It looked so nice, plump, juicy and fat, too._

"Can you both leave Silvy alone to feast now please? He needs to eat his fill," Yucca says.

Clay then sits down on his haunches beside Silver.

"About that." Clay pauses, waiting for Silver to look up at him. "I kinda hoped you would tell me about what happened three weeks ago before your concussion Silver, if you feel better after that _scrumptious_ meal that is, and remember too."

"Must I?"

"It would be recommended yes. That way I'll know the extent of your injuries."

"I could… give it a try. But it's still foggy. I'm not sure I'll make much sense."

"Take all the time you need." He pauses and backs up a little. "But I'll leave you two lovewings to feast and fill up more first."

"Thanks Mr. Clay." Without reasoning, he nuzzles a large scallop across the table towards Yucca with a smile. "For you, YuYu."

"That is so sweet Silvy." She kindly takes it in her jaws, then offers it back to him just staring in his eyes suggestively raising her brow ridges. For a third time he meets her snout as they eat the shellfish together, and simply giggles before finishing his meal with her like nothing even happened.

It did not take the pair very long to finish the last of their meal, but just when Silver goes to speak with Clay about his earlier words, Tsunami is not far away giving him a concerned look, as she heads to him with Sundew.

"Silver." Tsunami's voice is surprisingly soft as she carefully hugs him. "I'm… sorry for any time I've ever been rude to you in some way." She pauses. "How are you feeling?"

"Em. I'm alright. I think." He does not return a hug because of how awkward he feels. _I don't like this. It's all rather strange._

"I'm glad you seem okay now, Silver," Sundew kindly says. She hugs him next, but again Silver does not return a hug due to the sudden action from Sundew.

 _Sundew never hugs me willingly._ "What's going on miss?"

"We're caring about you. We're worried, Silver. Nothing is going on. This is all genuine."

"But it all seems rather fishy to me. No offense."

Tsunami just seems to laugh. "Funny you say that to a SeaWing. But no, we're not being fishy. This is all one-hundred percent genuine."

"This is all confusing. No one cares about me this much, except Starflight."

Silver then comes face to face with his father, who suddenly walks up before him.

"You would be surprised, son. Look around. It's not just Tsunami, Yucca, Sundew, and your other friends who came to check on you. Everyone had. So she's telling the truth." Silver suddenly gives a confused look at him, coaxing his father to then explain. "They all heard about how you hit your head, and are all concerned for your well being. You should visit Starflight next. He's been very worried about you." He pauses. "They spoke with me about you after you hit your head, the day I arrived. Are you okay? I was rather worried I couldn't speak with you, so I came here to see you, in dragon."

"Dad? Is it… really you this time?"

"It is. I'm really here this time. No spatial transcendance."

"Oh dad." Silverlight hugs him, then cries against his comforting scales amidst his father's paternal caress. "Thank you, for visiting me again."

"I've dreamed of this moment. The moment I could finally feel you with my very own scales." He squeezes him tighter but gently, where Silver then feels a tear or two roll down his back from Messier's eyes. _Sure, it's earlier than I wanted it to be, but you were unconscious for three weeks. I was concerned for my only son._

"Thanks dad. How's Amalthea doing?"

"She's doing great. She's spying on Darkmatter and his forces in my stead while I'm here. But I will be going back by the end of the week."

The Adamantine Winglet then appears before them holding talonmade things in their talons. Shadowrain is in the front and centre, with all his winglet beside and behind him.

Messier backs away to give them plenty of room.

"Silver! Are you alright?" Shadowrain offers to give him what he held in his talons at the same time his entire winglet does.

"Oh…" He just breaks down as he hugs Shadowrain gently in his forearms, who cries happily against his scales in turn. "I guess it is true then. Everyone at this school cares about me. It won't ever be the same if I'm not here sharing it with everyone."

Auklet walks up to him with a smile and hands him a sea bird she made in sewing class. "Don't cry, Silver. I made this for you." Silver gently takes it into his talons. "There's a little scroll the birdie is holding for you too."

"A little scroll?" He gently opens it up so as to not tear the gift and reads the small print carefully out loud. "'For Silver, my very, very, very best friend. Hope you get well soon. Love from teenee wittle Auklet.'" He sees a big heart at the bottom that says 'Silver x Yucca' and another tear rolls down his cheek. "Aww. Thank you Auklet. Thank you very much." He casually nuzzles her a little kiss, then Cliff hurriedly rushes up to him a second later.

"No be sad Silver. Cliff make you happy. Me make you very happy."

Cliff hands him his gift, a sewn doll of Silverlight, then nuzzles Auklet afterwards. Silverlight just cries again as he gently takes the gift, just looking at it in his silence and smiling, hugging Cliff in kind afterwards.

"Thank you Cliff."

"Silver! Silver! I made you something in Ms. Grandeur's pottery class two weeks ago, too!" Oasis sits a finished clay sculpture of the Adamantine Winglet on the table before him, then sits back down and smiles.

"Wow Oasis." He points a claw at the central dragon, bigger than all the rest that are surrounding it in the manner of a group hug. One in particular is on its hinds against the bigger one's, while the rest are up close and personal to the dragon's body, including the small one on the middle dragon's back, its head against the middle dragon's neck. "And who is this?"

"That's you. You're our most favourite colleague in the entire school!" Oasis nuzzles his leg considerately after saying that.

"Thank you."

Silver gives Oasis a nuzzle in thanks for her gift, but never intended to make her blush.

"Ooh. I got a kiss from Silver."

"Me too. I did too!" Auklet squeals suddenly, as she jumps up and down cheerfully.

The next one to walk up to him is Peacemaker, with a strawberry carved like Silver. "Here Silver. I made this for you. You can eat it whenever you like. I carved it with all my heart too, in the _biggest_ of biggest _big_ strawberries I could _find_!" Silver takes it and sets it down on the table on the right of the clay sculpture, before rubbing heads with Peacemaker.

"Thank you Peacemaker. That's very nice of you."

"Gah! Caiman!" Surprisingly, Malamute is dragged over to Silver by Caiman. "Please don't drag me like that! This is delicate. And so am I."

Caiman simply ignores Malamute as she continues dragging him towards Silver. "We also made these for you in woodworking!" She hands Silver her wooden sculpture of Yucca under half a carved willow tree, and Malamute follows suit with his piece. Silver takes them both with heart and places them on the table left of the clay sculpture. "They can be slotted together to make a full carving too. Mr. Flare showed us how to make them slot together perfectly."

Without question, Silver slots the two carvings together to reveal a full wood carving of two dragons, one being Silverlight and the other Yucca, holding talons together nuzzling each other, in the shape of a heart at the front under a willow tree. One wing from the pair of them are also together creating a sort of curtain behind them.

"Aww. This is so detailed and beautiful you two. Thank you with all my heart."

Silver nuzzles Caiman and rubs heads with Malamute before Shadowrain finally walks up to him carrying what Silver believes is a painting.

"Here Silver." He hands him his painting of Silver and Yucca in the mid-ground visiting the rainforest. Butterflies were painted to look like they are flying around the pair of lovewings wrapping their wings around each other and nuzzling, with trunks of trees in the foreground and background amidst falling leaves like in autumn and trailing vines. The pair look like they are settled on the edge of a cliff looking over the canopy of the lower rainforest, with a red fox chasing after his vixen behind them without a care in the world, and two dragonflies flying around each other close up in the upper right corner. "I made this for you in art class. Ms. Grandeur helped me a lot in it too."

"Aww, Shadowrain." He cannot resist more tears as he hugs Shadowrain close to his body. "Thank you. You're so talented." Shadowrain returns the kindness with a loving lick on Silver's cheek. "Thank you all for these gifts. I can tell you all poured your heart out into making them for me, to help me get better and I'm so grateful you thought of me. I'll treasure them always." He receives a group hug from all seven of them, then nuzzles them each in turn. "Thank you all for your amazing gifts. Go on now. Run along and play. You've been waiting to since you checked on me I can tell." Most of them run off and play with all their friends, the females bragging that they got two kisses from Silver, but Shadowrain remains behind much to Silver's surprise. "Go on Shadowrain, you should play too. I'll be fine. You all brought my hopes up again, and I'm very grateful for that."

"Alright. Thanks Silver."

Shadowrain heads off after that, cheerfully pouncing at Caiman and romping around the floor with her and Malamute.

With the dragonets playing, Silver shows Yucca their gifts all the while resting his head on hers. Not a moment later, a familiar voice manifests behind them.

"Silver?"

Silver turns his attention to Bark, now sitting on his haunches before him.

"Hey there Mr. Bark. Glad to see you well now."

"And the same to you, Silver." He reaches into his pouch and pulls out something Silver could not quite see. "I've heard you love music and make your own melodies, so I have a present for you too."

"You, do?"

"That's right. And I can't wait to see you use this gift in tomorrow's class." He hands him a blue and silver striped double songbird ocarina able to fit gently and firmly in his talons. "I made this myself, in the old style, out of ceramics for the texture and smooth movement of the air when you blow through the mouthpieces."

"Thanks Mr. Bark." He kindly takes it and looks curiously at it before directing his attention back to him. "I'll treasure this always too." He seems to realise what Bark meant by what he said about tomorrow's class. "So, are you a teacher now Mr. Bark?"

"That's right. When I recovered, I wanted to be of some use. Everyone here has used instruments never before seen, but you are special Silver. I wanted to make you a special gift. No one else here has used one quite like yours." He pauses amidst a smile. "I'm your new music teacher by the way. I'd love to see you in tomorrow's class. I'll even teach you how to play that ocarina of yours."

"You will? Awesome!" He cannot contain himself and hugs Bark without hesitation or warning. "Thanks so much Mr. Bark."

"You're welcome, Silver." He lets him go and steps back into a stand. "I'll er, let you both be together again now. See you soon."

Bark heads off the moment Sundew walks up to Silver.

"Hold it!" Sundew taps Silver on his nose with her claw. "Before you go all lovey-dovey with Yucca again, I have something to tell you."

"Em, okay. Go ahead."

"Your training with me starts tomorrow in fourth period. Don't be late. Now then. Get some rest mister recovery-meister. You'll need it for what I have in store for you."

Sundew taps her muzzle on his snout before heading off again, leaving Silver to have a recovery afternoon with Yucca by his side until she has lesson.

* * *

Silver's fourth period came sooner than he wanted it to the following day, and he was not ready for practice in battling Sundew since he has not yet had twenty-four hours of recovery after the moment he woke from unconsciousness yesterday. Entering the class he sees a section walled off, big enough to actually be a mini arena on the right side of the chamber. Around the same time, his winglet and Moonbeam's winglet start entering the cave followed by Sundew and Clay, the moment the final gong resounds through the mountain.

"Now then Sundew. Don't be too hard on Silver, or you'll be answering to me. Teach him what he missed first, and then train him to battle for the tournament."

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Clay. I know just what to do." She heads off to the small arena at the right of the chamber.

"Yeah, sure," Moonbeam begins, before directing his attention to Clay. "Mr. Clay. You don't agree with this, do you? I mean, Silver hasn't fully recovered. It doesn't seem fair. He shouldn't be doing anything extreme, which Sundew will indeed be forcing onto him."

"MOONBEAM! Shut it!" Sundew glares at him. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Whatever." Moonbeam glares back at her. "If you hurt him, I'll make sure I hurt you!"

"Moonbeam! That's enough!" Clay gives Moonbeam a distasteful look. "Go wait in line with the others!" He walks up to Silver with a little concern, as Moonbeam repugnantly heads off to be in line with the others. "Please be patient and careful Silver. You're not yet fully recovered. Don't do too much, okay? If you need a rest for a moment or two, Sundew knows to let you. But tomorrow is a different story."

"It's not the 'doing too much' that worries me, Mr. Clay." Silver leans in closer so Sundew does not hear him. "It's Sundew I'm worried about."

"Silver! Hurry it up please!" Sundew bosses. "I'm not getting any younger!"

"Coming Sundew!"

"Either way. I have the mini training arena set up for what we did in the first class you missed. Sundew knows to only go along with the plans she made with Tsunami and myself. Listen well and make her proud. You make _me_ proud when I train you."

"I will, Mr. Clay. I promise." He cautiously heads to where Sundew is waiting for him inside the mini arena, after nuzzling Clay to assure him not to worry.

"Now then! The first thing Mr. Clay did in the first class you missed, was a PACER test."

"PACER test? What's that?"

"Progressive Aerobic Cardiovascular Endurance Run test."

"What do I do?"

"You run from one pair of ropes to the other continuously every minute in time with my tail slam, making sure all feet are within the gap in between. And each level you must complete will have quicker slams from my tail that you must reach the other end by or quicker."

"Understood."

"I will give you a warning each time you either don't reach the ropes in time with my tail slam, or run ahead before the next tail slam. Three warnings mean the test is over for you. And you don't want to disappoint me, do you?!"

"No, Sundew. But I don't see how this will help in self-defence."

"You need endurance in battle when enemy dragons attack you, so this helps with that. For today though, I only expect you to complete five levels since you haven't fully recovered from yesterday. After this test, it's balancing exercises for the remainder of class. But tomorrow's a different story which will include other exercises. You will complete ten levels of the PACER test tomorrow, considering your age in scavenger years."

"The scavengers in Pyrrhia do this test too?"

"And everywhere else they are found, yes. Cricket studied them during one of their many gatherings back in Pantala. She came back to explain this particular test to Queen Scarab. Blue and I were with her. Every dragon here except you has done this test at the beginning of Mr. Clay's lessons. So you can kinda guess, the first lesson you missed was in fact a Health and Wellness class."

"But, I thought I had to battle you."

"Not today."

 _Not today she says._

"Considering the fact you are still recovering. Now then! Get yourself into position!"

"This seems, easy." He heads into position between the two ropes on one end, and waits for Sundew to begin the test seeing clearly the distance he is needing to run. _Huh? This is, longer than it looks. Am I even gonna make it to the other side in time with her tail slamming? That seems like ten tail lengths away!_

"Very well. Pay attention to your turning and positioning, when you run from one end to the other." She pauses. "Ready!"

"Yes."

"Fifteen seconds before the first tail slam!" She begins counting down to zero and then _slam_. Silver starts running to the other side of the arena, positioning himself perfectly between the ropes and turning on the spot ready to start again. _Slam!_ goes Sundew's tail a second time, and he runs back to where he came from to repeat the process whenever Sundew's tail contacts the cave floor with the recognisable sound Silver had grown accustomed to throughout his test for the five levels of speed.

By the end of his test, he is told to rest on his hinds with his forearms behind his head for the breathing exercises to commence as he catches his breath.

"Wow…" He continues to breathe through his nose, and out through his mouth to help in recirculating his blood correctly. "That was, fun, actually…"

"No talking." Sundew pauses for effect amidst a glare. "Well done Silver. Not a single warning was given throughout your PACER test." She heads to him proudly, and pats him on his back for his achievement. "Balancing exercises whenever you're ready Silver. I won't force you."

"Thanks Sundew, for doing this for me."

"No worries. It was agreed and planned in advance after…" Silver takes Sundew's quick silence as her not wanting to remind him about what happened three weeks and a day ago. "Sorry, Silver. I shouldn't bring that up."

"It's alright." Silver sits himself on his haunches before Sundew. She seems to lower her gaze for just a moment rather awkwardly, and blush very minutely for some reason. "Well. I'm ready for the balancing exercises now Sundew."

"Understood."

Sundew goes straight into the explanation of the balancing exercises for Silver to perform in front of her, and for the remainder of his lesson with Sundew he does the best that he can do to show that he is a good listener.

* * *

It was the same similar thing the following day and the next with Sundew in Clay's classes, but despite what he done yesterday and the day before for the second hour after fifth period, today was very much different. He enters Clay's self defense class thinking it is only battle practice, finding that Sundew is already there wearing her organic vest. Bangaa is settled on Sundew's shoulder, just casually cleaning her antennae from what he could see.

Amidst much confusion, he heads over to settle on his haunches in front of her, ready to listen to what she has to say for his battle practice with her this time.

"Late! I told you two days ago, to never be late for my lessons! What happened to cause your lateness, Silver?"

"I got held up helping Highrise with his written assignment. I'm sorry."

"Apologising is weak. It proves you are a weak dragon, Silver."

Silverlight feels hurt after Sundew said that.

"I'm not weak. It's not my fault!"

"Then prove it in this hour's lesson!"

"What do you expect me to do this time?"

"To dodge Bangaa's stings."

"What?! _You_ can't use _her_ to train me!"

"I can use whoever and whatever I want to train you, Silver!" Sundew motions for Bangaa to ready herself, and the Tarantula Hawk jitters her head, pulsates her abdomen and buzzes into a hovering stance above her owner. "Dodge her like she is a blade getting thrown at you! Every sting means you're dead, because I've trained her to sting your vitals! Get him Bangaa!"

"Wait!"

Sundew quickly raises a talon for the Tarantula Hawk to stop.

"What?!"

"Shouldn't you… you know, put something over her stinger… or give me protection?"

"What for? You won't learn to dodge her stings, if she can't sting you."

"But… her stings are painful."

"And so is a blade in your neck, but you'd only last five seconds to feel it before you drop dead before the one that killed you!"

"This is beginning to get a little one-sided."

"So make it so that it isn't!" Sundew lowers her talon and Bangaa divebombs right for Silver's neck. "Make him hurt girl!" The wasp buzzes menacingly as she flies right for him, and at first Silver is capable at dodging her every time she tries to stick her stinger into him.

"This doesn't seem fair!" Silver complains. He jumps backwards a few feet from Bangaa's stinger. "How am I supposed to see her coming?!"

"You wouldn't see a bladed weapon getting thrown at you from anywhere! Now enough chat! Dodge her like you mean it!"

Silver growls but does as he is told. _Oh right! Easy for you to say! You're not the one dodging like your life is at stake here! Just be lucky I can hear her buzzing right for me!_ That makes him realise. _Oh! That's right. I can't see her, but I can hear her. Listen for the buzzing and dodge her the moment it is loudest. I can do that._

The moment he thinks that, Bangaa stings him once on the neck before he could dodge, causing him to hold where she stung him with a talon, agonisingly whacking his other talon into the ground. An almost electrical pain rushes through his neck and he feels the muscles there seizing up as if they were just paralyzed.

"GAHAHH!"

"DEAD! Come on Silver! You can last much longer than that!"

"PAIN! EXCRUCIATING PAIN!"

"PussyWing! Take it like a male and try again!"

Silver quickly rises to his feet amidst his agony to try again. The moment he hears Bangaa flying for him, however, he is down on the floor once more, holding his chest where his heart is.

"GAH! STOP HURTING! STOP HURTING!"

"DEAD AGAIN! Silver! You're letting me down!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN!" Before he could react, Bangaa stings him where his liver is. "GUHHAAHHHH!" He rolls around over the cold stone in absolute torture. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE HER STOP!"

"DEAD for a THIRD TIME!" Sundew storms over to him and slams her tail down in disgust. "Bangaa." She makes a whistling noise, and the wasp settles back down on her shoulder, callously cleaning herself despite Silver's screams, from what he could see while rolling about the stone floor in torment. "I'm very disappointed Silver!" She takes out a few of her leaves and chews them into a pulp, before spitting into her talon and rubbing the remnants onto Silver's stings. "Better?"

"This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair! So what?! Deal with it like a dragon should!"

"Easy for you to say. You're a dragon and I'm not."

"That's right. You're a wuss who can't even last five minutes under pressure!" She walks off and leaves him there. "We're done here! If you feel ready to try again, you know where I'll be!"

Silver just watches her leave, as he stands to his feet once the pain subsides. _Tch! She doesn't know what it's like! I'm not trained enough to dodge things that are so small right now! She can't just, use her bug when I haven't dodged something bigger first. It's only been three days. I need more damn_ time _!_

He heads to where Sundew left for, the healing chamber, finding her already relaxing in mud. Her vest is laying off to the side.

"Look, Sundew. I need more time to dodge something as small as Bangaa. You have to start with something bigger. Even Ms. Tsunami understands that." Sundew glances to him at a loss. "When I had to go to her Homeroom class for some written work I missed, thanks to Darkmatter, I finished it in half an hour and she took me and Turtle to the weapons cave…"

"Where is this going?!" Sundew interrupts.

"Let me finish." Sundew just sighs, which Silver takes as 'in agreement'. "Inside that back chamber, there were large hanging logs that we had to dodge. I didn't dodge them like I most likely was meant to, but Ms. Tsunami didn't mind. I instead tried jumping on each of them in turn, getting higher and higher each time. Are you getting my drift?"

"Yes, but I always train with my insects when I'm dodging, and I don't get stung once."

"That's because you've had the experience. I haven't. You need to slowly get me to your skill level. I'm sure I'll get it eventually."

"We'll see!" She pauses. "I'm… sorry for giving you too high an endurance and dodging level, Silver. I thought I knew what I was doing."

"You do know what you are doing, and I'm very grateful." Silver kindly muzzles her snout. "Don't beat yourself up inside. I've learnt that."

"Alright." She pauses in thought. "We'll reconvene tomorrow at the same time after fifth period. Is that alright with you? I need a little time to think on training you for the Battle Tournament."

"Sure." He pauses, nuzzling her cheek like a best friend would. "Well. I guess I'll head to the library cave now, and help Starflight. See you tomorrow Sundew."

"See ya."

Silver then heads off without a second thought, straight towards the library chamber to help out Starflight and Fatespeaker where necessary.

* * *

The library's entrance comes into view when Silverlight rounds the corner, but when he suddenly feels a strange air he increases his pace to a running speed, knowing something is very wrong. The moment he goes to enter, there is an unusual voice coming from inside, causing him to go as close to the wall as possible, just listening.

"I will not ask you again! Where is the hybrid?!" Silver gasps, afraid to enter knowing the voice is meaning him. "A reliable source told me he would be here. Now where is he?!"

"How should we know?!"

 _Kuppen?_

Silver peers inside to learn of the stranger. The moment he does so, he sees a huge IceWing with silver-blue scales grab Kuppen by the throat and ram him back first against the wall.

"Wait!" Kuppen cries, grabbing the IceWing's wrist with his foretalon.

"Please… Stop…!" This comes from Pike, who now raises a talon in an act of peace. But why does he sound weak? If this IceWing hurt him, Silver will have reason to fight back.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you are leaving me no choice. Tell me what I want to know!"

"Alright! He'll be here after six in the evening! Please! Let me go! I told you what you wanted to know!"

"I'm not waiting till then! Tell me where he is!" He forces his talon into Kuppen's throat further, and Silver hears him choking.

"I don't… know…! Please…! I can't… breathe…!"

"Then you're of no use to me any longer!" He lets Kuppen drop to the floor, then seems to ready his frostbreath.

"We don't know where he is! We're not lying! Please don't, kill us!" Dart says. "I promise! If we knew where he was, we'd damn well tell you! We're no use to you dead!"

"You're no use to me alive, either!" Silver quickly rushes inside, and hides behind a stone desk nearby. Looking to the scene, he sees Pike injured against the wall, with Mespilus and Alba at his sides; Anemone with Tamarin, keeping the RainWing behind her; and Saffron standing guard ahead of the group, with Kuppengebirge, Changbai, Siamang, Snail and Dart also in formation. But where are Moonbeam and Highrise? If Silver recalls correctly, they too usually come to the library cave at this time. Glancing at Dart to make eye contact, Silver then connects his mind to his to tell him of his plan.

 _Don't call out Dart! I'm inside the library cave! I'll save you and the others! Just keep him stalled long enough for me to get to you!_

 _Silver! It's so good to see you! He just came here, and started causing havoc!_

"And what about Ms. Fatespeaker?!" Saffron shouts. "She'd have been of use!"

 _Saffron?!_

"But _no_! _You_ went and _attacked_ her!"

 _WHAT?!_ He suddenly feels an anger welling up inside him, but keeps it under control. He cannot afford to be seen right now.

"Don't try my patience hybrid whelp! Just be lucky you're not the one I came here for, or I'd have you impaled on an icicle just for angering me!"

Silver reconnects his mind to Dart's, to inform him of the new plan. _Stall for time, Dart. I must find Fatespeaker. Then I'll strike when he least expects it, unless something else comes up._

 _We'll be fine. Don't provoke him. Pike did that, and he got hurt bad. Fatespeaker's behind the central desk! He threw her there! Moonbeam's there with Highrise! What should I do to stall him?_

 _Whatever comes to mind!_

 _Okay._ Silver blocks out the connection to Dart, as he glances in hiding at the IceWing holding them captive. "What if one of us could tell you where he is?"

Silver talonpalms himself. _Not like that._

"One of you better, or someone here will die!"

"See! That's where you're wrong. If you kill one of us, you'll never learn of the hybrid's whereabouts."

"Meaning?"

"One of us knows where he is, but if you kill one of us, who's to say that that one wasn't the one who knew where he would be?"

Silver listens to Dart stalling, waiting for the right moment to sneak away behind the central desk.

"Then tell me, and no one else gets hurt!"

"Threats won't change anything," Dart acclaims. Silver watches the IceWing head to Dart and callously grab him by the throat before dragging him up to his eyeline against the rocky wall. This is all Silver needed to head to where Fatespeaker, Moonbeam and Highrise are.

"Now, now. There's no need to use force. That won't make one of us telling you his whereabouts any easier."

"I'm not playing games little SkyWing!" He pauses with a threatening growl, while Silver looks towards Fatespeaker injured on the floor with Moonbeam keeping her checked on.

"I can see that."

Silver then checks on Highrise covering his face with his talons and wings amidst a traumatic shaking. Moonbeam notices Silver and goes to speak, but he is told to keep quiet by a claw on Silver's lips.

 _Speak with your mind Beam. I'll hear you._

 _Why did you come here?! He's looking for you!_

Silver rests a talon on Highrise's shoulder to let him know he is there, quickly clenching his snout shut before he could shout his name, giving the same action he did to Moonbeam.

 _Same to you Highrise. Speak only with your mind._

 _What the blazes is going on!? Can't you do something?! He hurt Ms. Fatespeaker! He HURT HER Silver!_

 _I got that much from Saffron already!_

"I came here with the others for one thing only. Capturing that hybrid for Darkmatter! No one is going to keep that from us! He will be taken to our master!"

"Enough with the shouting! It won't make us tell you anything! Treat us kindly, and then someone here might just tell you of his whereabouts."

"I want to know now!"

"Let me go, and we can discuss this, big and mean IceWing, without any problems."

"Fine!"

There is a thump on the floor, as Silver checks on Fatespeaker's pulse.

"Jeez. Be nicer about it," Dart complains. "You dropped me on my rump."

"He won't get anything from me! Not after the way he hurt Pike! I should use my powers on him, and teach him a lesson!"

"Anemone!" Dart cries. "That isn't helping!"

 _How is she, Moonbeam?_

 _She got hurt pretty bad! We need Clay! That IceWing cut her across her chest, then threw her behind here!_

"I'm waiting, whelps! Tell me where the damn hybrid is hiding!"

 _I saw it happen, Silver!_ Highrise thinks. _But there was also a SeaWing who came here too. He took Mr. Starflight away! That IceWing hurt Ms. Fatespeaker, because she tried to save Mr. Starflight from the SeaWing!_

 _Damn it! I'll kill them!_

"Where did we last see him guys?" Dart asks.

"In class, duh!" Anemone groans.

"Yes. Did he say where he was going?"

"He might have mentioned something about, helping Highrise with his written work," Snail replies. "That's all I know! I swear!" Silver could tell Snail is now speaking to the IceWing. "Only Highrise can tell you where he went next!"

 _Where the hell is Nightblade, Highrise?_

 _No idea. But the SeaWing said he'd take Mr. Starflight to her, to be her prisoner. He told the IceWing to find you and bring you to Nightblade. He hasn't left the library since. It all happened so fast, only minutes before you got here!_

"Then where is this Highrise you speak of?!"

At the mention of his name, Highrise gasps in fright.

"How should I know?!" Snail replies in annoyance. "He might have even fled the first chance he got because of you!"

 _Grr! This is the last straw!_

 _Silver! Don't be reckless!_

 _What else can I do, Beam?! He hurt Fatespeaker! I have as much right to kill him for that! And Starflight! What will I do without him!?_

 _You won't stand a chance! He's too strong! Fatespeaker tried, and after he attacked, he almost killed her._

 _I don't have a choice! If it gets him away from you all, I'll do it!_

 _I'll tell him!_

 _No Highrise! You can't!_ Silver pleads.

 _He won't leave unless I tell him! He's hurt too many of us! I won't stand for it! They need to get away!_

 _Then be smart about it Highrise. Don't use your powers. That will only provoke him further. Don't tell him I'm right here. I want the advantage of surprise to hurt him for hurting my friends and Fatespeaker! I want to make him regret ever letting Starflight be taken hostage!_

Silver watches Highrise bravely clamber out from hiding and walk a few steps towards the IceWing.

 _Silver! You are, so stupid!_

 _I've made up my mind! I will hurt him for hurting those closest to me! I just need a distraction!_

"I'll tell you, IceWing! Just leave us alone after that!"

"Finally. Someone who knows." As Silver hides up close to the central desk, he hears the IceWing walk up to Highrise all the while mentally preparing for what he plans to do. "So tell me. Where will I find the hybrid?!"

"He is battle training with another dragon right now. Head to the self defence cave. You'll find him there. Just be careful. I've heard, that the dragon there can knock out a dragon just like you!"

"Heh! A challenge I'll gladly accept! My animus power is far greater than any dragon who claims they're better than me!"

He then walks out of the library cave in search of the chamber in question, as Silver rises from hiding with Moonbeam. He heads to Highrise and rests a talon on his shoulder, before heading to the others while Moonbeam and Highrise follow him.

"Don't get involved or try to help me. Nightblade will kill you if you intervene. Someone find Mr. Clay and the other teachers, and tell them what happened. Fatespeaker needs aid as well as the rest of you."

"You don't plan to fight him, do you?" Tamarin asks. "Pike tried and he got hurt badly. But that IceWing doesn't seem all that bad. He never took us to Nightblade or held us captive."

"But he still used force on some of you, and hurt Pike."

"Only in defense. Pike struck out, trying to protect all of us after the IceWing injured Fatespeaker, also in defense. We tried to tell him not to."

"Alright. Just, stay out of harm's way, all of you."

Silver hears a sudden voice from behind them.

"Aww. Such a touching reunion."

Silver turns his gaze to him, at the same time everyone else does.

"But, you left!" Highrise says with surprise.

"You're so naive." He approaches the group. "I made it seem like I left, but I already knew the hybrid was here."

"How?!"

"I noticed the air of change around us! The stalling gave it all away!"

"Don't you dare hurt Silver!" Moonbeam threats as he jumps in front of him ready to attack.

"Get out of my way!" The IceWing throws Moonbeam aside, causing him to crash against the central desk.

"GAH!"

"Moonbeam!" He glares at the IceWing and growls. "How dare you hurt my best friend?!"

"He shouldn't have got in the way." He drags his claws menacingly as he continues forward towards Silver. "Now you will come with me, or else."

"Or else what?!" Silver notices Dart speed off to find Clay and the other battle-skilled teachers.

"Don't make this harder for yourself. I'm offering you a compromise. Either come with me so no one else gets hurt, or I'll take you by force."

"Too late for that! You already hurt three of us! And now it's my turn!" Without hesitation, he breathes fire at the IceWing. "Everyone! GO!" He hurries to Moonbeam and helps him to stand, but then ice spikes are thrown directly at him much to his surprise. He barges Moonbeam out the way and jumps back, only to see the animus reappear from behind a shield of ice that he most likely created at the moment he breathed fire.

"Fool!" He charges right for him, throwing him back first into the wall with enough force to dazzle him.

"SILVER!"

Silver slides to the rocky floor. "Go, Moonbeam!" He struggles to stand as he shouts at Moonbeam, in his pain. "Don't get involved!" He stumbles slightly.

"You made the wrong choice, hybrid!" The IceWing bears down on him, sending him sideways with a swipe of his forearm. Silver crashes against the stone desk, and collapses to the floor. Still conscious, he is dragged towards the outside with a last glance at Moonbeam, where he speaks to him again.

 _Get the teachers, Beam! Get them to help us!_ He watches Moonbeam head off as fast as he can, before the cave disappears from his sights.


	30. Outrage

**Chapter 29  
** **Outrage**

Feeling the cold air surrounding him, Silver knows he is now outside the mountain. The IceWing that took him, simply throws him forward before Nightblade, who quickly steps back. Silver takes this as a means to avoid an unfortunate accident, or so he could imagine.

"Very good Icefall. I guess this NightWing wasn't needed as bait after all."

"But … it wasn't easy to get this blind loser, Nightblade. Why did I bother wasting my time, when I could've just _killed_ him?!" the SeaWing complains.

"Don't question my authority Ripcrest!" Nightblade snaps. "Darkmatter appointed _me_ as General, so his orders go through _me_!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, what do I do with the blind freak?"

"Leave him alone!" Silver orders, forcing himself to stand. If anything happened to Starflight here, he does not know what he would do. He may lose control and try to hurt Ripcrest, or he may just completely break down. Silver notices a sword-like weapon against Starflight's neck that looks exactly like liquid does, much to his confusion.

Ripcrest glares down at Silver. "This puny runt… is Darkmatter's most hated enemy?" Ripcrest suddenly breaks out into laughter.

"Silverlight?" Starflight gasps. "Get away while you still can!"

"Don't even try it hybrid!" Nightblade places her tail dangerously against Silver's throat. At this point, Ripcrest begins regaining his composure. "One move, and you die! _Ooh_! So much _blood_ would be _spilled_! Darkmatter wants you alive though, so I can't exactly touch you! How _boring_! I really _do_ want to _tear_ you to _shreds_! You've been the bane of Darkmatter's existence far too long!" She motions for Icefall to grab him.

"As you wish!" Icefall grabs Silver by the throat, ready to carry him off, the moment Nightblade moves her tail far away and Ripcrest's blade disappearing like it was never there in the first place.

But Starflight must have sensed him in danger, because he suddenly demands, "Release him IceWing!"

"Please can I do something to him?" Ripcrest moans. "I'm bored, and the blind freak is beginning to get on my last damn nerve!"

"Whatever pleases you," Nightblade sighs, clearly annoyed.

"Great!" Ripcrest suddenly grabs Starflight and throws him down from his horns so his head hits the ground hard. He seems to take pleasure in hearing Starflight's cries of pain as he crashes into the rocky earth with a _thud!_ , and now he is not moving. Silverlight is not sure if Starflight is only unconscious or…

Silver looks on in horror, thinking, _No, he's not dead! He can't be! Starflight! Please get up!_

"I feel _so_ much better," Ripcrest says proudly.

"Starflight!?" _Please get up!_ Silver then glares at Ripcrest as he tries freeing himself from Icefall's grasp to no avail. "Bastard! I'll kill you for that!" Silver snaps before breathing another burst of flame, but he can only watch sadly as it extinguishes against Ripcrest's talon. "Let me go IceWing freak! Let me go!"

"Now _I'm_ gonna _kill you_!"

Without warning, Ripcrest forms a wave of water from the nearby river, ready to hit Silverlight with it.

"Let it go Ripcrest!"

"He attacked me. An eye for an eye, Nightblade"

"Quit questioning my authority!" Nightblade roars. "Darkmatter wants the brat alive, so if anything happens to him because of you, I'll rip off your tail and beat you within an inch of your life with it! That's assuming I don't let Darkmatter _himself_ deal with your disobedience!"

Ripcrest just sighs. " _Fine_." He lets the water drop back into the river.

"I'll still kill you!" Silver threats again.

"Pfft! Not likely, you hybrid dunce. No one can kill me, especially not some dragonet with some flightless wings. Are they even wings? They just look like decoration to me. I killed ten VolcanoWings without breaking a sweat, and not one of them even _managed_ to hurt me. Pity I couldn't kill that prince too though, but Darkmatter told us to leave once he had Queen Pyra. And I was having _so_ much fun too, killing dragons that day!"

"Let's just go already," Icefall complains. "We have him. That's all that matters."

"Never…!" Starflight slowly returns to his feet, just looking at Icefall even though Silverlight knows he cannot see. "I will… protect him…!" He breathes fire at him, but Icefall forms another ice shield to block it, dropping Silver in the process where he crashes down. A moment later, Starflight rises into the air with an apparent new-found energy, causing Icefall to follow suit. Silver understands this is to keep an airborne attack from being imminent.

"He still has fight in him?" Ripcrest compliments, sounding surprised. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" Rising to the sky, he attempts to strike Starflight down, but to Silver's surprise, Starflight dodges the attack and strikes Ripcrest across the back of the head using his tail with enough force to send him crashing down. "ARGH!" the SeaWing roars, not moving from where he crash landed.

Starflight then dives at Icefall, dodging his ice spikes that he throws as though he can see them being thrown at him like knives. Why though, had he aimed only at Starflight's wings?

"How is that possible? You're BLIND!"

Before he could react, Starflight headbutts him, then kicks him backwards against the mountainside, breathing another burst of flame right for him that he blocks with another ice shield amidst a grunt of pain.

"Run Silver!" Starflight shouts, but Silver is reluctant to leave. He cannot just leave Starlight to fight so many dragons by himself. Starlight can only last so long against several animus, as much as he hates to admit it, before one of them decides to enchant Starflight. Assuming one of them does not decide to outright kill Starflight just for getting on their nerves.

"I'll… KILL HIM!" Ripcrest stands to his feet, then launches back up into the sky again, ready to attack Starflight a second time. Starflight instead grabs him by the horns without warning and throws him right towards Nightblade. "HOLY…!" Amidst crashing into Nightblade, he just goes through her and crashes on the ground a few metres away solid once more. "GAH!"

"What?!" Silver shouts in confusion at what he just saw happen with Ripcrest. "How did he..?"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Nightblade charges right for Starflight clearly intent on fatally wounding him, but he manages to dodge and keep his distance from her.

Silver looks around, noticing his winglet arriving with Moonbeam and Kuppengebirge. Silverlight then sees Tsunami, Sunny and Hawker flying ahead of his friends and then from behind them he sees a glowing light nearing, before realizing it is actually Peril helping to keep the other animus dragons back.

"Get out of my WAY!" Ripcrest dives at Tsunami who readies her tail to strike him, but it simply passes through his body like water.

"What?!"

"Heh!" He strikes her back, knocking her towards the mountainside, but she recovers her flight and soars high to dive down. "GAH!" He is knocked off balance but recovers his flight, checking the bleeding wound where Hawker's horns sliced him.

"You didn't see _that_ coming!" Hawker shouts, looking proud he made a wound.

"Grr!" he growls. "Now you've gone and made me MAD!" He enchants another wave to rise from the river, until it surrounds his body. Hawker then attacks with his lance fairly fast at different areas of Ripcrest's body, trying to make a cut every time it passes through the SeaWing like it does in water, but he is thrown back when the water hits him hard.

"Guh!" Hawker recovers his flight and hovers in wait for the next attack.

"Don't make us harm you!" Icefall shouts. "You have no part in this!"

"I wanna drown that _Queer_ Wing! Can I drown him!? I wanna DROWN HIM!"

"BASTARD!" Tsunami roars. "I'LL DROWN YOU FIRST!"

She strikes Ripcrest constantly with her tail, despite each strike passing through him.

"I never suspected _you_ to take offense, SeaWing female. This is fun!"

"Quit wasting valuable energy, Tsunami!"

"I'll kill him for that insult!"

"He wants you to get angry, so killing you is easier!"

"Anger is the only way to fight! So get angry and make this battle worth my time!" Ripcrest shouts, before attacking them both with his water ability.

"Eat this, Icefreak!" Peril breathes fire and flies through it, clearly intent on barging him out of the sky. She is engulfed in ice but it instantly thaws, and she dangerously nears him before he dodges her at the last second. Silver knows he felt the heat flying off her hide.

"How?!"

"Firescales you fool! No ice can hurt me!" Peril breathes fire at him again, but Icefall blocks it with another ice shield before breathing ice at her again. He raises his talons for some reason, then Silver notices the ice despite thawing, keeps on reforming round Peril, disturbing her flight pattern every time she tries to correct it.

"Then I'll refreeze my ice every time it thaws!"

Silverlight is down on the ground watching it all go underway, wondering if it will ever stop. He should not even be out in the open like this, and needs to get out of harm's way.

"SILVER! Come back to us!" Yucca cries, standing just over the edge of the cliff causing scree to fall. "You're free to escape! They'll keep them away from you!"

"I can't just watch and do nothing!"

"You got hurt bad! Please come back to us!"

"But…" He glances back at the scene above, suddenly noticing a familiar dragon flying by above them all. _Dad?_

 _You heard Yucca! Get back to them son! Get back where you'll be safe!_

Without further disagreement, Silverlight runs towards an ascent in order to get back to his friends.

"He's getting AWAY!" Ripcrest shouts, then sends water like blades right for him after a moment of silence. "I'll never let you go anywhere!" Silver tries to keep running, but wherever he goes the bladed water just follows him, until Messier appears and stops the danger in its tracks.

"Keep going Silver!"

Just as the blades stopped, Messier throws them back to Ripcrest.

"Ohoh! That's cute!" He simply lets them strike him but he does not drop out of the sky, just hovering there with the blades in his hide as though they were never real. They simply return to the mass of water that surrounds him.

"Damn! Enough tricks!"

Messier breathes fire at him, but Ripcrest extinguishes it with his waterwall, as Hawker passes right through him tail first.

"Damn it!" Hawker cries.

 _How can they fight animus dragons that can do that with natural things?! Ripcrest controls water! Icefall controls ice! They're unstoppable!_

 _Get to your friends Silver!_

 _I wanna do something dad!_

 _Then keep yourself alive!_

 _I… Damn it!_

Silver continues on to the ascent, clambering up as fast as he can to be safe with his friends. Reaching them, he watches the scene in the sky unfold, as his winglet push him back to keep him behind them. Sunny barges Icefall to stop him from freezing Peril, striking at him with her claws. Clay and Stonemover then appear on the same ledge just ahead of them.

"What's going on?"

"They're fighting to keep me safe, Mr. Clay! They managed to get me!"

Sunny is knocked out the sky, a cut on her torso, but Stonemover flies out to catch her, before breathing fire at Icefall from below.

"WHAT?!" Icefall screams. He extinguishes the firebreath with his frostbreath.

Sundew goes to charge into battle the moment she arrives with the others, but her friends, Moonwatcher and Qibli all desperately pile on top of her.

"Let me go! They need me out there and you know it!"

"They'll handle it!" Blue says. "We need someone here to protect _us_ if we're attacked too!"

"Then let me go out there to fight, damn it, and you _won't_ be _attacked_!" Sundew begins snarling at them as she squirms beneath them all. "Stop being _idiots_ AND LET ME FIGHT THESE BASTARDS!"

"Please understand, Sundew," Moon says. "We need you here in case they attack us to get to Silver. He's their main target. We have to keep him safe!"

"I'VE HAD IT!" Nightblade bellows, before forming two blades from her scales and aiming them for Starflight. They miss their target as Starflight dodges them. "WHAT?! GAAAH! WE WILL HAVE THAT HYBRID!"

"Over my dead body!" Starflight shouts back, still dodging the blades much to Silver's confusion, before breathing fire again.

Nightblade dodges midflight and charges at him.

"That can be arranged!"

 _How_ is _he dodging so_ well _?_ Silver wonders. _There must be another force behind it. Someone else is keeping him informed, or in his mind seeing for him. It started the moment Ripcrest threw him down. Starflight would never fight this well, not with his condition. I know he wants to keep me safe, but he just can't to these extremes._

 _You figured it out Silver._

 _Huh?_

 _I have a secondary witness helping him see ever since Ripcrest threw him down._

 _Amalthea?_

 _That's right. She's in hiding but still overlooking the scene, giving him his sight. I just hope she hasn't been found out already. Brack has been watching this battle as well. I'm certain he's figured something out as well._

Silver hears the sound of tumbling rocks from above him. He glances up and sees a huge MudWing there at the same time everyone else does, holding Amalthea by her throat.

"LOOK OUT!" Silver shouts, barging out from behind his winglet.

Ripcrest and Icefall work together to send Tsunami and Hawker plummeting to the ground in the path of the boulders. Their bodies start freezing after Ripcrest soaked them.

"About damn time, Brack!" Nightblade shouts. She breathes fire at Starflight after retrieving her blades, sending him plummeting with his wing aflame.

"Starflight!" Sunny cries. She dives down to him. Nightblade follows Sunny breathing fire at her, who breathes fire back while they keep their distance from the falling rocks. "Don't you dare!"

"If you survive Brack's rocks first! They're tumbling right for us _all_! How many _dragons_ will _die_?!"

"Then you'll die too!"

"Not likely! I'm _invincible!"_

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Silverlight bellows.

Clay desperately keeps him back from the rockfall with the others.

"Stay back!" Clay orders. "And all of you! Get inside with Bark!"

"But the others!"

Silver watches helplessly as Stonemover dives down to catch Starflight and get him safely away. Sunny just dodges a large boulder as she desperately manoeuvres out from the danger. She too is then sent crashing to the earth the same way Tsunami and Hawker did, her body freezing over.

Stonemover catches Starflight a short distance from the ground, but then plummets with him when Nightblade slices his wing. They crash land as the boulders get closer to them. Messier disappears and reappears far below, raising his talons to freeze the landslide in place before it can crush anyone. He struggles when more fall towards them and is unable to stop Nightblade as she raises her tail like a sword before stabbing Starflight with it the moment he tries to attack.

With a grimace of agonising pain on his face amidst a roar, Starflight suddenly falls forward now fatally wounded.

"STARFLIGHT! NO!" Silver bellows, watching Starflight collapse to the ground ater Nightblade retrieves her tail. He loses all manner of hope he has left, glaring murderously at Nightblade.

"We'll be back to take you by force, hybrid!" Nightblade roars. She glares at them all, before flying off with Ripcrest and Icefall. "Or follow us if you dare!"

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DAMN WELL KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

Silver barges passed Clay without a second thought, and dives off the edge the moment there is a gap in the rockfall.

"Silver!" Clay cries from the ledge. "STOP!"

But Silver's anger and hatred has consumed him to the point of no return, as he flies after Nightblade intent on killing her for what she's done.

"SILVERLIGHT!" Sundew shouts from the entrance. "Don't be an IDIOT! They'll take you and you know it! They want you to follow them! Have you forgotten EVERYTHING I taught you about survival?!"

"SILVER!" Messier bellows, before he throws the entire rockfall out of the way and into the MudWing. From what Silver sees, Brack lets Amalthea go and protects them both, but then anger consumes Silver once more and he continues forwards without looking back. Messier drops from the sky before Silver as though he just appeared there, and hovers in place. "Get back to the others!"

"NO! She… she _killed_ him! She… she KILLED HIM!" Silver's eyes well up with tears as he tries flying away from his father. "I'll tear her to pieces! I swear I'll tear her to PIECES! She'll suffer like she made Starflight suffer! I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER!" He barges against his father without a care, knocking him off balance as he speeds on after Nightblade.

"Son! No!"

Silver glares back at his father and spits a fireball in his direction to make him stop following him. "STAY AWAY! HER BLOOD IS MINE!" He is too far gone with an outrage that can never be sated unless he tastes her blood, and he will get what he desires when he tears out Nightblade's throat.

 _Son. Come back. Please come back._

* * *

"NIGHTBLADE!" Silver roars when the sky turns dark. He feels raindrops on his scales as he continues towards his target amidst the murky mist from the rainfall. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Nightblade motions for Icefall and Ripcrest to apprehend him, and they charge right for him.

"So," Ripcrest begins, as he flies backwards around Silver, taunting him. "You came to die for Darkmatter after all."

"I CAME FOR BLOOD! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Silver strikes at Ripcrest with his tail, but it passes right through him. "MOVE OR DIE!"

"Your anger's so childish. So now you taste MY anger, hybrid runt!"

Ripcrest complacently knocks Silver out of the sky with his tail.

"GYAH!" Silver recovers his balance then flies backwards as he constantly spits fireballs at his enemy, who dodges them as best he can despite a few contacting his underscales.

"You're beginning to ANNOY ME!" Ripcrest directs himself into a nosedive, and Icefall follows him. "DIE!"

"Don't get carried away Ripcrest!"

"No one angers me and LIVES!"

"She told us to apprehend him only! STOP!" Silver spits another fireball, striking Icefall and knocking him off balance. He recovers, continuing in another dive. "Don't be a fool, kid!"

"I'm not a kid!" Silver rolls over and soars on a gale that forms. He strikes Icefall down on his head with his hinds, before breathing fire on Ripcrest's back. "I came here for blood! Nightblade's blood! I'll kill her! Don't interfere!"

"That DOES IT!" Ripcrest disappears in the rainfall. He dives down from above once more, a large trident formed out of the rain pointing right for Silver. "I'll IMPALE YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!"

Moments go by as Ripcrest nears Silver, before a huge fireball strikes him out of the sky.

"PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, SEAWING!"

"Peril?!" Sundew and Webs appear beside her as a lightning bolt strikes a mountain peak, lighting up the scene in a blue glimmer of hope amidst a thunderous boom. "Sundew!? Mr. Webs?!"

"GRRR! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR PERSISTENCE!"

Ripcrest throws his trident right for Peril, but Webs slams his tail on it to break it into water once more.

"Silverlight!" Webs orders. "Get back to the academy! NOW!"

"NEVER! NIGHTBLADE'S BLOOD IS MINE!"

"Don't be an IDIOT!"

"I TOLD YOU TO APPREHEND THE HYBRID! DO IT NOW!" Nightblade roars.

"This SkyWing's blood is mine!" Ripcrest shouts, charging right for her.

"I dare you to charge me! You'll die just like others I've killed with my touch!"

Icefall appears beside Nightblade.

"He's lost it Nightblade. He can't resist a battle he knows he can win!"

"Then I'll kill him myself when he's done! He can't rewrite himself when I've already stabbed his heart! Get that hybrid, now!"

"DIE NIGHTBLADE!" Silver bellows, spitting a fireball at her.

"GAH!" Nightblade is thrown back upon the strike to her head. "DARKMATTER WANTS YOU ALIVE!"

"AND I WANT YOU DEAD!"

Silver breathes fire at Nightblade, but she retaliates with her own.

"Then I'll slice you up within an inch of your life!" She reaches under her wings with both talons, saying, "Come to me scales, as two blades I can use in battle.", and pulls out two freshly formed blades, when another lightning bolt lights up the entire sky. "I warn you, little hybrid! You enter into a battle you can't _possibly_ win! Darkmatter will have your dying corpse when I'm done with you, so he can take pleasure in taking your life away!" Her words end on another loud boom.

"You've both completely lost it! Too many kills!" Icefall barely dodges a lightning bolt. "Can't you see and hear the storm?!"

"SILVER!" Sundew shouts, flying right for him, and bashing Icefall out the sky. "MOVE ICEWING!" She continues on towards Silver. "You're not ready to fight, Silver! Get back to the academy!"

"Don't interfere Sundew! I will have my revenge!"

"You won't get your revenge if you die!"

"Listen to the SmartWing, hybrid! All it takes is one blade on your vitals, and you'll drop out of the sky!"

"Can it bitch, I'm talking!" Sundew snaps. She fires a dart from her blowgun right for Nightblade's exposed neck. Nightblade uses her blade to block it and backs away, now waiting for Silver to make the first move. "I mean it Silver! Go back and think about this!"

"There's nothing left for me! Starflight's dead! He's the only reason I wanted to stay! And… now he's gone!"

"He's not gone! Clay and Bluebell are keeping him alive as we speak! Trust me! Go back and think about this! You can't afford to die out here!"

Silver suddenly feels something is about to happen, and then he sees it: two ice spikes through Sundew's wings as she plummets to the rain soaked earth below. He barges her out of the way just in time to see Icefall's ice spikes flying pass, cutting the right of his neck and his inner left triceps, but missing his vitals.

He hisses in pain then touches his neck, feeling blood as the wound stings. _What did I just see? How did I see it? How did I know Sundew was in danger?!_ "Damn it! Don't interfere!" He dives down and spits a fireball into Icefall's chest, knocking him off balance again. "Stay out of this, or the next one strikes your head!"

"Come and get me, hybrid! I'm waiting _ever_ so _patiently_!" Nightblade taunts. "Or are you _afraid_?!"

"You're the one who's afraid!"

"Damn it, Silver! Don't listen to her!"

Silver speeds off after her. "I must avenge Starflight!"

"Silver! Stop!" Silver glances back after Sundew's cry, seeing Icefall breathe his ice in her path. "Move!"

"This is for your own good! Now you'll fight me!" Icefall says. He grapples with Sundew into a dangerous dive.

"I'll crush your skull!" Sundew snarls, her hind talons clawing into Icefall's underscales.

"Sundew!" He spits a fireball towards Icefall, but it explodes into an inferno after another one hit from a different direction, Nightblade's direction. Purple lightning strikes the rocks below amidst a roar of thunder, lighting up the sky once more.

Webs caught in an impossible dive grappling with the other SeaWing is all that is revealed, with Ripcrest biting at his neck and not letting go, aiming him head first towards the rocks below. Peril dives like a flaming arrow after him, breathing fire and flying right through it at the same time.

"Your fight's with me!" Nightblade spits another fireball right for him. Silver drops out of the sky to dodge it before opening his arm wings once more to soar above his enemy. "Show me what you're made of, hybrid! I want this fight to please me!"

"You'll know it when I tear out your throat!" He roars, soaring right towards her, spitting another fireball that explodes with her own. "Damn it!" There is a sudden sharp pain on his right side and left hind, from a slice of a blade. "Gahhh!" Fresh blood oozes from his new wounds.

"I _love_ it when my victims cry out! I'll _slice_ up all your _nerves_ , and _leave_ you a bloody dying _corpse_!" She throws her talons forward over and over again, slicing Silver up more every time. "Slice him within an inch of his life my bloodthirsty blades! Make him _scream_ in _pain_!" She grins sadistically.

Silver struggles to dodge her blades amidst total anguish at every new slice as he tries to stay aloft, and begins thinking all is lost. Because he failed to protect Starflight. Because he failed to kill Nightblade. _Is this where it ends? Me plummeting to the rocks below bleeding to death just for my petty revenge? I should've listened to them. I should've listened! I'll die a failure! She has me trapped! I must do something! I must get out of this!_

 _Use your ability! You know which one, Silver! Use your ability!_ a mysterious voice suddenly speaks from within his mind.

 _Who said that? Dad? Amalthea?_ Silver pauses in his thoughts now ignoring the constant pain, expecting a reply from them which he does not. _Who said that?!_

 _It's too soon for you to learn about me, Silverlight. Use your ability! It's life or death! Use it! Use what you used before! You can do it! Trust in your skills! You came into this world with three. Once all three mature, you gain others. That's why Darkmatter wants you dead. You're the only hybrid SpaceWing who has this._ _Use your ability!_

 _My ability. The one that saved Sundew. My ability!_ And then he sees it happening before his eyes: Nightblade's blades slicing up his arm wings into pieces, Silver plummeting to the ground below bloodied and useless. Before Silver knows it, he dodges her blades with ease, like he knew exactly where they would go.

"WHAT?!" Nightblade bellows. "HOW?! I planned to slice your petty arm wings into _pieces_!" She roars in anger. "HOW?!" _I don't care what you say anymore, Darkmatter! Silverlight_ will _die by my blades!_ "I'LL CARVE OUT YOUR HEART!"

"Left! Right! Left!" As soon as he sees her blades striking where his heart is, he dodges in the order he told himself. "Pull back!" Seeing a lightning bolt strike him, he pulls back just before it shoots out the sky. "Barrel roll!" Perceiving the fireball that strikes him, he barrel rolls to avoid it as a thunderclap booms. Constantly in his battle with Nightblade, he sees everything seconds before it happens, and manages to dodge every time like he is a natural.

"How is that possible!?"

"Oh dear! Nightblade's breaking in a sweat! Whatever will she do?!"

"Don't patronise me! I'll find a way to carve you up! MARK MY WORDS! I'll KILL YOU!"

"But I thought only Darkmatter had that right! You'd betray your own Master, just to fulfil something you'll never achieve!"

"If it rids him of your petty existence, I'll do it REGARDLESS of my ORDERS!" She spits another fireball at Silver, and he dodges it with ease yet again. "GRR!" Silver sees her blades striking his vitals and readies himself to dodge them in question.

"Left! Twist! Soar!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Nightblade maniacally screams.

Silver pulls off the three manoeuvres and spits another fireball at Nightblade's chest to knock her off balance amidst a strong gale he knew would happen at that moment. In this moment, the voice he heard earlier speaks to him again when he dives down to strike his target.

 _Your fire! Use your fire! Your SpaceWing fire!_

Silver breathes a different flame right for Nightblade's head, contacting her before she has time to react. He flips away so he does not see it hit due to the brightness that now fills the entire sky like white sunlight.

Nightblade's screaming fills the battlefield as she plummets clutching her face. Silver spits a fireball made from the same flame at her torso, and it contacts her body amidst a booming crash powerful enough to break rock.

He dives down to make the finishing blow. His claws in her underscales, he begins to tear her up like a manic dragon in a feeding frenzy.

Silver bites down around her exposed stomach, ready to rip it out as she thrashes about, screaming.

 _This is for Starflight you bitch!_

 _Do it!? Kill her for what she did to you!_

"SILVER!" Sundew bellows, causing Silver to pause from rearing back, hearing her diving down to him.

 _Sundew?_

"Don't do it, Silver! Don't do it!"

 _She killed Starflight! I must do this! She deserves to die!_

 _Yes! She deserves it! Don't listen to her!_

"You've got your revenge! You don't need to fight anymore!"

"HYBRID!" Ripcrest bellows. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Foreseeing a trident impale him through his back causes Silver to let Nightblade go. He dodges just in time to see the trident smite Nightblade in her already ripped-open belly.

"NO!" Ripcrest shouts. Silver spits a magnesium fireball right for his head. "WHAT?!" His cry ends in a crash on the ground before him where he writhes in agony, screaming for the pain to stop.

Icefall then lands on the ground in front of Silver, blue blood flowing from the many claw wounds about his body. He looks shocked and confused when he sees what happened to Nightblade and Ripcrest.

"How did you…?!"

Peril roars at Icefall, cutting him off. "Get back!"

Silver backs up to give Peril space as she lands with a powerful thump in front of him. The wet ground sizzles under her talons with steam rising from her entire body amidst an accompanying fizzle.

Sundew and Webs land behind Peril, hissing and growling at Icefall while shielding Silver from any further harm.

"Make one move and I'll break your neck, IceWing!" Webs growls.

Nightblade bellows, "I ENCHANT THIS TRIDENT TO DISAPPEAR!"

As the weapon disappears into water, Brack is sent screaming into the ground a few tail lengths from Icefall.

"GAH!"

"Son!" Messier cries, flying right for him.

"Dad?"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY, HYBRID! I'LL TEAR YOU IN HALF!"

Nightblade rises to her feet, stumbling. There are third degree burns over the right of her face, neck, chest; her blood pours onto the ground.

Icefall stands in front of her, motioning for them to flee.

"Enchant yourself to heal and let's go! We lost this battle! We need to regroup!"

"WHAT?! NEVER!"

"You can't fight like this Nightblade! Your wounds are deep and fatal! You need to heal yourself!"

"ARGH!" she roars. "I enchant my wounds to HEAL!"

"Ripcrest! Brack! Let's go! We'll all die if you refuse! We need to regroup! Darkmatter needs to know about this!"

Icefall waits for Brack and Ripcrest to back down. Brack is the first to back up with caution, followed by Ripcrest now standing to his feet, holding the left of his head before staggering away.

"You got lucky this time, hybrid runt!" Ripcrest growls. "I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD FOR SCARRING ME!"

"Darkmatter will know about this update, little hybrid!" Brack shouts.

"Thank you, for making them see sense!" Icefall says. "But we'll return for you if it's the last thing we do!" He bows his head at Silver for reasons only he will know. They reverse, keeping Nightblade behind them, fleeing after a warning shot is fired by Peril.

Peril charges towards them, growling and rearing up her jaws.

"And don't come back unless you wanna die!"

Sundew and Webs start pushing Silver back towards Messier.

Silver runs to Messier feeling a little laboured, cuddling him for comfort, but reminding himself about Starflight in the process.

"Oh, dad."

"Look at you Silver. You're bleeding, everywhere. We need to get you back to Clay."

"All I want is Starflight!" Silver suddenly breaks down in his father's caress. "I don't care about anything else! I want Starflight! I want Starflight!"

"We'll get you to Starflight … just, stop crying Silver. Keep the hope alive that he'll pull through! That's all you need to do! Worry about yourself!" Sundew rests a talon on Silver's shoulder. "I know it's hard, Silver. I've been through this too. Just … just keep his hope alive!"

Silver feels Messier carefully lift him onto his back, before he dives off the mountainside to catch an updraught amidst the continuing storm. He looks around and sees all the others following them back to Jade Mountain, then drifts off into a sleep he will only wake from once Starflight is beside him, amidst the comfortable mane that is his father's.


	31. Miracle

**Chapter 30  
** **Miracle**

Silver stares down at his reflection by the edge of the lake where he lay, reaching in with the tips of his foreclaws causing ripples to distort what it reveals to him. Himself, now adorned with the recent scars from his fight with Nightblade, a battle worn body he wishes he would never see again. Every scar is a mark of his hatred that brings back the memory of Starflight, wounded and dying, where he should be, comforting him. But all he could do was run away amidst the tears he felt and still feels now, watching them roll down his snout and fall into the water below.

 _I couldn't save him. I'm supposed to save him! I should've stayed with him! He'd still be here if I stayed!_

The waters reveal to him a clear night sky full of stars and the three moons; one a crescent, the second a half, and the third a gibbous, their reflections shining in a silver streak towards him. A serene landscape where bug song plays amidst the tall grasses not far away, and then he descries it, a shooting star flying across the sky, drawing his attention to the path that it takes as he looks up to follow it.

 _I wish upon a star for prosperity and peace between all of us dragons. A time where we all can live in harmony with no more wars and battle. And I wish for Starflight to come back to us._ It disappears behind the mountains as it fades away, his tears dripping against his reflection, knowing Starflight was gone. That is why he ran away in the first place: Starflight's life faded away before his eyes. _How could I… How could I lose him?! How could I lose him?!_ He breaks down, covering his face with a forearm wing amidst the heartache that tears at his soul, but then the sound of water breaking directs his attention to across the lake, where he notices a head of what appears to be a dragon watching him in dismay from underneath a waterfall.

"Huh?" As quickly as he sees it, it vanishes before his eyes. "Wait!" He dives into the lake and swims towards the waterfall as quickly as he could muster, now with an unwavering curiosity getting the better of him. He clambers up the other side and peers inside with caution after walking through the cascade letting it massage away all his aches and pains. "H-hello! Dragon!" His voice echoes against the tunnel walls being answered to a strange silence from within as he listens to it fade, but he continues further inside nonetheless wiser about what it was he saw. Was it his imagination? " _Dragon_! Are you in here?! Please come back!" Not wishing to go any further into the darkness, he decides to head back outside into the night through the falls, ready to bathe in the silver light from the three moons once more to mourn, but large talons grab him round the shoulders from behind the falling waters, pulling him back inside amidst his constant struggles. "NO!"

His snout is quickly clasped shut by one of the same talons, much furrier than usual and padded with a claw from the other to a beast's jaws in an act of shushing. It is too dark to see whatever it is that has grabbed him, but in an instant there is a thumping sound of two dragons landing just outside as the strange beast lowers itself down to listen.

"I could've sworn I heard a scream just now," a male voice says.

"Are you crazy?! There's no one here you fool!" a female voice complains.

"I know what I heard! There was someone here, Toroflux!"

 _Who, are they!?_

"Look! All that is here is this lake and that waterfall, Binary! Maybe you heard an animal cry."

"An animal crying 'NO!'? I don't think so, Toro."

"Hey!" There is a sound of a tail slam contacting and a grunt.

"Ow!"

"Only Blackhole can use my nickname! You don't hear me saying 'Nebby', do you?"

"Well I don't take any offense if someone else uses her nickname."

"Hmm." She suddenly starts making weird aroused noises. "Oh! Oh Nebby! NEBBY!" There is a brief laughter that follows.

"Now I am taking offense. Don't use her nickname that way, Toroflux!"

"You see! But that's just an example." She pauses. "Though my point still stands. There's no one here, so let's just go already. He may be elsewhere. Let's just find that mountain and kill them for Master!"

 _He?_ _Are they looking for me, or this one grabbing me?_ With a closer look on the creature's face, he can tell it looks like a male, but why does it have fur? All the dragons he knows have no fur whatsoever, just scales. Is this creature that has apprehended him even a dragon? Or is it just pretending to protect him to earn his trust so it can kill him easier without him knowing? _And who do they mean to kill?_

"I'm not letting this slide! Someone's hiding."

"ARGH!" Toroflux roars.

"And I bet it's behind that waterfall."

"Well then. Go and find out!"

"On my own? But, what if I get attacked?"

"You won't be missed. Not by me anyway."

Binary sighs with annoyance, then starts walking closer to the waterfall. At first Silver freaks out as he struggles to escape from the grasp of the strange creature, seeing a SpaceWing coming towards him under the cascade exactly like the other two he saw when he first found himself spatially transcend to the location Amalthea had been hiding, but he could never guess what happens next.

"GAH! What the, devil!? Ow!" He painfully holds his snout as though he just hit a wall.

 _Huh? What is going on?_ Silver thinks, then glances up at his captor hoping he will explain, but the beast just continues studying the SpaceWings with a smirk on his face, curved shiny fangs now clearly visible and very sharp.

"What happened?" The one Binary called Toroflux suddenly peers her head through the waterfall too. "You lummox! That's a rock wall!"

"How was I to know?! I can't see behind a waterfall!" He still holds his snout in pain. "Darn it! Now I'm bleeding!"

"Don't be a baby." She forcefully pulls his right talons away as she scrutinizes where he hit. "There's nothing there, Binary." She pauses. "Come on, let's go. We won't find anything here." They both walk away again and in moments head off, causing the large beast to release Silver once the outside was quiet.

"How did they not see us?" Silver asks, looking up at the creature.

 _Perception illusion. One of his specialities,_ the creature replies in Silver's mind, before he starts to head off. _Come. This way. He's been waiting for you._

"No! I don't know you! You interested me! Then you captured me! Who's to say you're not just luring me to your nest so you can feast on me?!" His reply is just a random repetitive clicking noise he takes as laughter. "It's not funny! I'm not moving! I'm going back out there!"

 _So you understood that I laughed. But you can't get out. Not right now. So you either follow me, or remain here in the dark and the cold all alone, with who knows what lurking about. And I'm sure you don't want to do that. You tried to leave because you got scared before._

"And then you scared me more by pulling me back inside!" Silver sits on his rump and refuses to move.

 _Then I apologise for scaring you. Now please, follow me. He is waiting._

"I'm staying here!"

The strange creature makes a series of clicking and hissing noises Silver does not understand, before walking off leaving him alone once more. _Hm. You won't stay there for long, little dragon._

"Yes I will!"

 _You can't resist a good exploring. Even I know that much._

"I can resist following you to your nest!"

 _How can you not trust me? I wasn't there to kill you. I was there to protect you. Master knew the SpaceWings were coming. Sure, I hunt. But I never hunt dragons unless I'm desperate._

 _How do I know you're not just saying this to gain my trust, so you can hunt me down when I least expect it? Who's to say you're not desperate right now, for dragonet meat like me, and are just waiting to ambush me with others like you?_

 _I'm not hungry right now, but you certainly_ do _look delectable. Hmm. We shall see when I'm hungry._

Silver is too horrified to reply any more, but despite expecting the creature to return for him, Silver remains seated there for a while, feeling more and more alone with every second that passes. He wishes he could get back into the open night, and feels for the illusion that he could surprisingly see through. Touching the physical embodiment of a rocky wall brings his hopes down, and that clarifies he now cannot escape this place anytime soon. _Damn. It's still there. Must I go through the darkness all alone? Please come back. I don't like being alone in the dark, knowing I can't escape in case something attacks. So many things could be lurking in the dark, wanting to take a bite out of me. If only I could see better than this down there._ He pauses. _Oooooh! I don't have a choice, do I?!_ Reluctantly he starts to walk forwards into the darkness, temporarily seeing nothing but the tip of his snout before he enters into another tunnel with a bright light on only one side. Heading there, he suddenly enters into a large chamber lit with lights all round and many cubbyholes he knows contain scrolls as high as the roof of the cave. "Wow."

"So. I see you finally decided to visit me, Silver," a familiar masculine voice complies, one Silver recognises from before, as he directs his gaze to a large four winged dragon sorting out a section of scrolls.

 _But I didn't visit. That creature grabbed me! I had no other choice! I got trapped in here!_

He notices six long whiskers flowing to the dragon's caudal spade, that features a furry shape with six curls, three curls on either side reminiscent to that of the wind. He follows the furry mane all along the dragon's tail and back, coming to the four ridged horns twisting together in a corkscrew shape on both sides of his head.

 _Huh? A SpaceWing? Like me? Who, is he? And who was that strange beast that seized me?_ He sees that the dragon is glancing down at him from the side, and then the weird clicking noises happen again from behind him, causing Silver to jet away all of a sudden almost ready to scream. "NO! He's gonna eat me!"

"Oh? He hasn't returned yet? Hmm." Silver watches the strange creature make a grunting noise of some kind. "I sent him to meet with Silver, Forrest. So where could he be now?"

Forrest clicks and grunts in the same language Silver does not recognise.

 _That creature, has a name?_

"I see." He directs his gaze to Silver. "To answer your questions Silver, of course Forrest has a name. He's my servant. He helps me out quite a lot in fact. You are half like me, who is pure SpaceWing. And you are not yet ready to learn my name."

"Stop reading my mind!" He blocks out the SpaceWing's mind as best he can.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to probe your mind, Silver."

"What am I doing here?" He motions a claw at Forrest. "And what is he?!" Forrest makes hissing and grunting sounds of annoyance, before sitting on his haunches and looking away, snorting in disgust at Silver, but now that he can see all of Forrest's entire body, he is drawn to all his colours. Dark green on the entirety of his hide fur, a camouflage that looks like tall thin leaves in a specific darker forest green colour, Brunswick green details over his eyes, his ears and specific areas of his fur like highlights, and along his neck, snout and limbs that seem to look like streaks of moonlight, and a midnight green on his underfur that clearly stands out from all the rest. _He is, rather beautiful in fact. He looks so healthy and strong. But_ what _the hell_ is _he?_

"Forrest here says you insulted him."

"Yeah! Well he's the one who scared me half to death earlier!"

Forrest's reply is a series of grunts and clicks.

"He says he doesn't know what you mean."

"And why doesn't he speak?!"

Again there is just a series of noises, but for some reason the dragon just seems to laugh with enjoyment. "Oh Forrest. Just be glad Silver can't understand you, or he'd be onto you like a beast by now."

"What did he say?" He is met with the dragon's glance, but never hears him answer the question. "Damn it! What did he say?!"

"If I told you, I'd have to pin you down, Silver."

"So he insulted me then?!"

"I guess you could say that."

Silver glares at Forrest. "Damn it Forrest! Just _speak_!"

Forrest replies with his strange tongue again, but Silver understands none of it.

"GAH! I don't understand!"

"But he did speak, Silver."

"Huh?" He directs his gaze to the large SpaceWing again.

"His series of clicks, grunts and hisses that you hear are his way of speaking. That's how he communicates with all of his kind."

"Oh. Then I guess I'll need to study his language." He glances at Forrest. "Sorry Forrest, but until I know what your language all means, I won't understand you one bit."

Forrest makes more noises in reply, then all of a sudden he seems to act rather strangely, making specific sounds that seem different to what he already has made, prancing about in an act of showing himself off, and rolling over much to Silver's confusion. There is then more clicking coming from somewhere else in the chamber quite near, with a different tone like that of a female.

Silver turns his attention to another beast much like Forrest, but with a colour palette of nighttime purples, reds and greens. _Huh? Who's she? And why did Forrest act like that? Did he only do it because I'm this female's prize or something? The one that he caught for her. Or is it because he loves her, like I love Yucca?_

"Ah. Hello there Allurea." The SpaceWing shows Silver to her. "This is Silver." He then shows Allurea to Silver. "Silver. This, is Allurea."

"What are they!? Are they here to eat me?!" He starts to back away with fright. "I warn you! I'm very sour tasting! You'll hate my taste, and it won't never go away neither!"

Allurea just clicks and grunts in what Silver guesses is disinterest, as she casually jumps down to be with Forrest who instantly makes strange clicks that she listens to with interest.

"Silver. None of my Drakka are here to eat you. They're not even hostile."

"Drakka? Is that what they are?"

"That is correct. They hail from a far away continent unlike any of the ones you know. It is much colder where they are from, drier and more open making it a very unsafe place to live."

"Another continent!?"

"Yes. Though it is a shame that Midnite hasn't returned since I sent him to find you." As soon as he says the name, a third Drakka the colours of midnight and silver suddenly appears from another tunnel, dragging a recent kill in his jaws. "Oh. Speak of the devil. Nice to see you've returned Midnite."

Silver watches him place the dead boar on the floor, and recognises his similar face from before. "It was you! You're the one who grabbed me and scared me half to death!" Midnite simply clicks and hisses at the SpaceWing.

"No. Really? You're such a tease."

Midnite replies in a series of grunts, clicks and hisses.

"Yep. He finally decided to come to me."

Again Midnite speaks in his tongue.

"I know. But he is here now. And I do need to tell him something very important." He heads to specific cubbyholes in the chamber and pulls out a scroll from each, before heading back to Silverlight and leading him into a separate chamber. He turns back to his Drakka servants. "I won't be long, and when I'm done, Silver won't be here again until another time. No intimate behaviour while I'm gone Allurea and Forrest, and please keep your feast tidy you three." The replies he receive all happen in unison and are exactly the same sounds as each other. Silver hears the tearing of flesh as he walks with the SpaceWing into a smaller chamber that he believes is a study, where he is taken to a section with two mats.

"What do you need to tell me, mister?"

"Take a seat, Silver." Silver does just that, albeit a little cautiously, wondering what it is he will be told by this dragon he has never seen before. He still cannot explain why this dragon has four wings instead of two, quite large and nothing like his arm wings in any way.

 _How different are the SpaceWing species to each other? How many is there? Do they each have their own tail tip fur pattern? What is he going to tell me?_ "I'm ready to hear your words now, sir."

"Very well. You're probably wondering why I know so much about you"

"I am curious yes."

"I've been keeping a close eye on you ever since your egg was first laid by your mother, Capella. You know as much as your father Messier does, but what I'm about to tell you is something not even Messier has figured out yet."

"What's that?"

"The real reason why Darkmatter has been after you."

"But I already know. He wants me dead. He wants all hybrids dead because he hates them. I've been targeted by his antics countless times already. He's targeted my friends and those closest to me! He's told me everything!"

"He hasn't told you everything, and I'm afraid I can't help you either. I can only tell you what you need to know."

Silver lowers his head at a loss. "Oh…"

"Only one soul can help you figure this all out."

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon. But Darkmatter has purposely been keeping you in the dark all this time."

"But what for? Why is he only targeting me? What have I done, for him to hate me so much?!"

"You have done nothing to him. He has had a dark past. A past so dark that it had poisoned his mind to a state of no return."

"A dark past? What happened to him?"

"Something he can't ever forget. It tortured and tore at his soul. He was only a young dragonet when it happened. The day he lost his entire family in a raid against his bloodline."

"You're meaning his animus bloodline, aren't you?"

"Yes. There was an organisation that had a strong hatred towards all dragons including animi. Something similar to what the Pyrrhians here had suffered many years ago. The age of animus. This organisation however, consisted mainly of outcasts and hybrids, like you, who were banished from their tribes for their unspeakable crimes. All of them had suffered in the past too, and became tainted by revenge on all levels unto the point they began to murder and assassinate."

"An organisation is behind all this!? But why am I the one he's targeting? I never did _any_ of those things!"

"Because you're special, Silver. Bred and raised by a NightWing and SpaceWing couple. NightWings here are said to be the most powerful dragons, due to the fact that they can gain their powers from your three moons. And all SpaceWings are known to have three specific abilities of their respective generations. You've learned of your powers already, but you have others. Hidden abilities not easily discovered due to your hybridisation between two of the most powerful dragon species that ever existed, but Darkmatter has figured it out. He knows that with your death, he'll be unstoppable, even to the most powerful of SpaceWings.

"He was a fugitive sentenced to the Hell Planet Rozar for the attempted assassination on the Planetary Rulers of the Vesirion System; and the merciless murders of countless dragons including the entire organisation that traumatised him. His hatred for hybrids manifested when a troop solely of hybrids murdered his entire family, right before his very eyes for no means necessary in disturbing ways. He was orphaned at such a young age, tortured and scarred both physically and mentally, to the point where he lost his mind."

"They, killed his … his entire family? That's heartless!" _And now he's got his followers killing for him! The bastard! He doesn't know how much Starflight meant to me! And that_ witch _simply_ murdered _him! I'll kill him for this! I'll kill them_ all _for this! Starflight did nothing to suffer like he did!_ He wants to break down and scream at the top of his lungs, but holds it all in because he has no choice, as this SpaceWing continues with his words.

"That _was_ how The EDHO dealt with things. Ruthlessly, and without remorse. There had been a war between us for years, until Darkmatter massacred them all in one fell sweep."

"And now Darkmatter wants revenge on all hybrids, after what that damn EDHO did to him!"

"Yes. I'm sorry for what you've been through, and am sorry I can't do anything about it."

"Why not?"

"Darkmatter is after me too. That's why I hide out in these chambers all the time. I've grown to like them, and my Drakka servants hunt food for me, in return for their stay and protection."

"At least they respect you."

"Yes. Well. Now that you know about Darkmatter and the role you play in all this, I suppose I can let you return. Don't forget any of what I said to you."

"I won't. I promise. One question. Actually, two questions."

"Go on."

"Who, are you?"

"As I said before. When the time comes, you will be ready to learn of my name. Messier will inform you when absolutely necessary, well, once he learns who I am too."

"And why did you purposely select three scrolls in the library chamber with the Drakka, before speaking to me?"

"It's actually a Chronicling Chamber." He sets the scrolls out in front of Silver. "These scrolls are for you. Well, I'll have to send them to you via a messenger later."

"For me? Can I see?"

"Go ahead. A surprise will be in store for you though. One I know you will love."

"Thanks." Silver casually opens out each scroll delicately from the left, to only read the titles of each of them. They feel so real, but he does not understand why the strange dragon said he would not be here again until a later time. _Hmm._ A Study on the Drakka Language _._ A History of SpaceWings _and…_ He pauses in disbelief when he sees the title of the third scroll. … _What?! That's, not possible. I haven't even finished it yet! How did he get it? My story scroll! The one I've been trying to write at the academy. How did he get it?_ Rolling the scroll further out, he comes across a foreword that he never even wrote before, and reads it out of interest. _This foreword is dedicated to Starflight, whom without his help, I'd have never managed to write this story. He's the father I never, had…_ He stops reading and suddenly breaks down, his tears dripping over the scrolls before him, grinding his jaws together amidst the emotion he feels. _And now he'll… he'll never see me again!_

Silverlight closes his eyes and continues crying, where he will only stop once he runs dry. But when he opens them again, he is surrounded by all his friends and the teachers who have known Starflight since they hatched, some with their partners and some with their parents. A feeling of rendez-vous, like he was here not long ago. _Huh? I'm back here again? Did I go back in time? Or was everything with that SpaceWng just a illusion?_

But coming back to reality, he sees that all of them around him are weeping.

Fatespeaker wailing over Starflight's lifeless body.

Mastermind closing his eyes in distraught.

Silver glances at the two NightWings he has never seen before, noticing the female is heavy with most possibly eggs.

 _Who are they? Did they know Starflight too?_

Glory is here with Deathbringer, who is comforting her as she bawls into his shoulder. Her scales are dark blue-gray with swirls and splotches of black, acid green, and light blue throughout.

 _So many emotions in one. Poor Glory. I don't know what it all means, but she's never those colours._

Sunny is sobbing in the caress of Stonemover, who nuzzles her.

Hawker rubs his head on her's from behind as he hugs her. Despite not knowing Starflight like Sunny did, Hawker is also crying.

"I couldn't … save him. I did all I could, but I couldn't … handle it!"

Clay breaks down amidst the comfort of Peril, Marsh, Pheasant, and Reed.

The sizzling of Peril's tears against her scales only make it more upsetting.

Peril licks Clay's cheek. "You did everything you could, Clay."

Tsunami and Riptide are in a caress, with Tsunami wailing against his scales. He wraps his wings round her gently, unable to even speak.

Directing his attention to Bluebell, Silver sees her sadly lower her head.

He looks around at all his friends who surround both him and Starflight. The Diamond, Jade, Alexandrite, and Adamantine Winglets, Peregrine, and the rest of the Pantalans.

Even his dad and Amalthea.

 _All_ of them are crying.

 _They're all… crying. Everyone here is crying!_

 _I don't want to be here anymore. This is too much!_

 _You must remain, Silver,_ the nameless SpaceWing says. _You're the miracle that he needs._

 _But he's dead! He's dead!_

Silver heads to Starflight, hugs him, then breaks down against his scales.

"Oh, Starflight. I… Why did this have to happen? Why?!" He squeezes him tightly and nuzzles him just like a son would. "You were the best, Starflight. You were the best! You were always there for me. The one who cared the most! What will I do without you?! I miss you. Please come back. I don't know what I'll do … without you."

Moments go by, but nothing happens. No manner of nuzzling Starflight helps; he is lifeless and silent. A silence that Silver cannot handle. He just has to come back. His life will never be the same without him around anymore.

With one last nuzzle against Starflight's cheek, Silver knows he is not coming back.

 _I can't… I can't do this anymore!_

But then Starflight gasps for breath, before coughing and sputtering.

Bluebell is quick on the scene, turning his head to the side. Starflight coughs up remnants of his last meal.

The moment this happened, Glory's scales become her usual colors mixed with gold and hot pink scattered across her body.

" _Starflight_?!" she gasps, lifting her head from Deathbringer's shoulder.

Next to them is Shadowrain, his jaw open in disbelief.

Glory then charges over to cuddle Starflight.

"Starflight!" Tsunami rushes over to him with Sunny and Clay, all clearly flabbergasted but also relieved.

"Starflight!" Silver cries tears of hope into his chest. "You're back." He sniffles. "You're back! You're back!"

"Silver…" Starflight turns his head to nuzzle him, crying in return. "So good to… see you…"

"I thought I … lost you, Starflight. I can't lose you."

"I was lost, but you brought me back… All of you..." He glances at each of them in turn. Clay rests a talon on Starflight's head. He nuzzles his cheek, a tear dripping on his snout.

Tsunami and Sunny carefully hug him.

Fatespeaker licks Starflight cheek's and hugs him. "Starflight…"

"Hey, Fate… I missed you…" He looks up at Mastermind and the other two. "I missed all of you…"

"This is, this is… I have no words… I can't, believe…" Mastermind tries. In the end he breaks down, crying amidst heartfelt nuzzling. "I'm so happy you're okay," he chokes out.

The female NightWing falls to her knees, hugging Starflight.

"Oh, little brother…" She is unable to continue, breaking down in the other NightWing's caress as he haunches down beside her. "I don't hate you. I _can't_ hate you. Not after this. I missed you so much. I can't imagine this world without you in it anymore. I love you, Starflight."

"And I love you, Fierceteeth." Starflight nuzzles her. "Thank you, for being here with me…"

"Even better, little brother. You're gonna be an uncle. Strongwings and I… I'm expecting!"

"I'm gonna be a… a grandfather…!" Mastermind exclaims. "This is, this is…" He caresses Fierceteeth without another word.

Starflight closes his eyes, smiling. "That's… incredible, Fierceteeth… Your dragonet will be, perfect."

"Dragonets actually. I'm expecting two." Fierceteeth nuzzles his snout. "I'll visit you always. I promise."

"Starflight?"

"I'm here, Silver." He opens his eyes and looks up to him. "You don't… have to worry anymore. My mother came to me. I … I didn't know it was Farsight at first, but then she told me, 'Never forget all that life has brought you, my son, and live it to the fullest.' She held my talon. She kept me holding on. Then I heard you. I told myself, 'He needs me. Silver needs me. All of them need me'. And so here I am. Your guardian. _Your_ Starflight. The one who'll care for you always. The one who'll never leave you, ever again."

Silver hugs him round the neck and rubs heads with him as another tear trickles. "Oh, Starflight. I love you."

"I think it's best to give Starflight his much needed space, now. I'll make sure he recovers," Bluebell promises. Everyone except Starflight's family, the Dragonets of Destiny, their families, and Silverlight head off, relieved that Starflight will live again. But then Bluebell heads to Silver. "Come on little one. That means you too. I'll let you stay with him tonight, but I must care for him now. I assure you, he'll be as good as new. But… I'm afraid he may never fly again."

"No! He has to fly! Please, he has to fly!"

"I'm sorry, Silver. His wing's far too damaged."

"It's not fair!" Silver hollers.

He charges off without another word before Bluebell can continue.

"Silver!" Bluebell calls after him. "Wait!"

Silver only continues to run as far as he possibly could, running passed all four winglets that left the chamber only moments ago.

"Silver?!" Yucca cries, but Silver never looks back.

* * *

Silverlight is lying at the edge of the mountainside, looking down to the shadows below just watching his tears fall and disappear into the darkness. He will remain here as far from anyone as he possibly can, to wallow in his own sadness and do nothing else until he decides to return.

He feels bad ignoring Yucca crying for him when he passed her in the corridor, but at the time he was too distraught to care about anything. He knows she will be searching for him,as he remains out on the ledge here in the night. But Silver is not ready to return to the academy yet, no matter who searches for him or what they say. He needs more time to think about the news regarding Starflight before he can begin to accept the reality of it. Even then, though it will still take him time to really accept what he learned, he does not know how long that will be.

Silver was not sure if he was imagining it or not at first, but he hears distant voices calling out a name. His name in desperation. He then hears "Silver!" carrying on the wind, and knows it is Shadowrain.

"Silver!" comes another voice, this time Peregrine's. "Where are you?"

 _Why don't they get the hint? I came out here to be alone!_ He then sees a familiar dragon floating about the sky, maybe in search of something or someone. _Huh? It's him! It's Skylark! What's he doing here?!_

He dives off the edge to catch an updraught in order to reach him. Hearing Sundew shout his name makes him look back towards the sound just wondering, until Skylark floating about in the distance draws his attention back towards him. He dives at an angle to pick up speed then soars higher than he did before so that he is a short way above Skylark's flight path. With that in mind, he dives down again to fly alongside his ghostly form.

"Skylark! Hey there!"

Skylark looks at him, but still flies forwards.

 _ **Hey. Is everything alright?**_

Silver lowers his head sadly. "No…"

 _ **What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?**_

"It's not that. It's Starflight."

 _ **Is this Starflight someone you know? What's happened?**_

Silver is hesitant to speak at first, but bravens up due to Skylark's calm nature. "He… recently came back from near death. And then I'm told he may never fly again! I can't accept this! Starflight's the one who cared for me after I was found hurt and alone. He's the one who helped me make friends. The reason why I tried. He's the reason I wanted to stay."

 _ **But he's alive. You should accept that he's alive. I wish I was alive. My life could've been so much better than it was. Don't shy away and avoid your friends just because Starflight suffered. You should go back to them. They're looking for you.**_

"I know, but I just… I'm not ready to go back yet."

Sundew's bellow carries from what feels like miles away.

"DAMN IT, SILVER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" _I know you heard me Silver! GET BACK TO JADE MOUNTAIN! I know you dropped off the cliff and flew off somewhere! STOP RUNNING AWAY! Starflight needs you, SO GET BACK HERE AND BE WITH HIM DAMN IT!_

Silverlight holds his head in agony. "Ow. Stop shouting. It hurts."

 _ **I wasn't shouting. But you see. She sounds mad. You should go back and apologise for running away. It was good to see you again though.**_ He starts to speed off further away.

"Wait! Skylark!?" He flies on after him again until he is beside him. "What has brought you over here?"

 _ **I'm, searching for someone. Searching for her. I need to find her.**_

"Do you mean Carnelian?"

Skylark lowers his head, tears forming from his eyes. _**I miss her. Where could she be? My spirit can't pass on until I find her's. I can't take this anymore!**_

"Em. Maybe you should stop Skylark. We're getting further away from the academy. I'm getting farther away from Starflight, and he needs me."

 _ **So you're sure you're ready to go back?**_

"I'm not sure … but Starflight, Skylark."

 _ **Wait!**_ He suddenly turns his attention to a rather tall mountain in the distance. _**I sense… I sense Carnelian.**_ He veers left, coaxing Silver to follow him regardless. _**Maybe… Maybe she's there. She has to be there!**_ He speeds up to most likely get there as quick as possible.

 _You better do as she says, Silver. She's livid right now._

 _Then tell her to wait for me! I'm not ready to go back yet!_

 _She's had enough waiting already. If you don't come back, she's gonna get hostile._

 _Then let her get hostile! I don't care!_

 _Where are you even going? You'd never willingly dive off the mountain knowing Starflight is back inside. That's not like you at all, Silver._

 _I'll deal with Sundew later. Right now I'm busy._

 _She'll keep on tracking you down. She's a really good tracker. Please just, tell me where you're going. I'm getting worried._

 _If Sundew's such a good tracker, then she can find me without any hints!_

 _Silver, please…!_

 _No Moon! Leave me be! Please leave me be!_ He blocks out all minds instinctively and continues to follow Skylark towards the mountain where he is going. "Skylark! Slow down!" He dives down to go faster again, then pulls up from underneath him before coming to the mountain he does not recognise. _I don't recognise this mountain. But why would Carnelian be here?_ He tightens himself in flight and passes right through the entrance to a cave, landing without issue and finding Skylark settled on his rump sadly looking to a place fit for a sleeping dragon. It is a large rock that is flat and looks like a bed of sorts, the same kind as the statue of Carnelian. _This… This place reminds me of Carnelian. But why?_

 _ **She was here. But I thought I would see her … her spirit.**_ When Skylark climbs onto the rock bed he does so in a weird way for some reason, like there is a body peacefully sleeping on the rock underneath him. He seems to stroke the air in such a beautiful way that it makes Silver feel sad again. He can imagine Carnelian's body there, with Skylark stroking her neck and body out of pure love while he stands over her. But he is crying again. _**Oh, Lian… They placed your body here when you died. Our old tradition. I'm so happy they gave you a proper send off. If only I could've been there to watch it, but my spirit was stuck at the kingdom, until something came up that released my spirit from the confines of the throne room. I know Queen Ruby felt my presence there. Every day, she placed a candle of my favourite colour where I was killed. She must've still remembered me.**_

"Old tradition?" Silver asks, not trying to disturb the peace.

 _ **SkyWings believe that when you die, your spirit is reincarnated into another once your body is placed on the highest peaks to the sky and left there for a week to give the soul time and respect. The body is preserved, and cremated at the end of the week. But Scarlet insulted this tradition, by burning me to ashes where she murdered me! She never gave Carnelian time to even mourn for me! She never let my spirit reincarnate! She murdered me …**_ _ **to punish Lian for losing a battle during the war**_ _ **.**_

"I'm so glad I never met her. I can't stand her! After everything I've learned about her, I just wish it was me that killed her!"

 _ **You wouldn't want to know her. She was horrid. No, worse than horrid.**_

"But I don't see Carnelian's spirit here. And I can tell this place is perfect for a spirit. It looks so magical here."

 _ **Maybe she's elsewhere.**_ Silver sees Skylark seem to nuzzle the air, as though he just nuzzled Carnelian. _**I'll find you, Lian. I promise. I'll find you.**_ He lays down amidst the comfort he must be feeling.

"Maybe if you go to the academy, you'll find her there Skylark. I promise I'll get you there."

 _ **The academy?**_

"The school in Jade Mountain. It's supposed to be secret, but that didn't last long. Damn Darkmatter! How did he know that was where I was?!"

 _ **Darkmatter?**_

"A SpaceWing animus and well known criminal who wants me dead. All because of his petty dark past. He's been harassing me all season, causing problems and ruining my life!"

 _ **What would he have against you though? You're a wonderful dragon. No one would even think about wanting to kill you.**_

"Tell that to him and his lackeys! They all want me dead!"

 _ **I wish I could. But you're the only one who can see me, unless I want to reveal my presence. But I don't think I want to reveal myself to them. That may do more harm than good.**_

"But animi can't bring back the dead."

 _ **That is true.**_ He carefully clambers down from the rock bed and starts to head off back outside again, where Silver follows him. _**Uh-oh. They're here Silver. Your friends.**_

"If Sundew dives in here to beat on me, let her! I don't care anymore!"

 _ **Don't act like that Silver. They're worried about you.**_

"SILVERLIGHT!" Sundew bellows. She dives down at him talons out. "I've found you!" She tackles Silver, knocking him down, and sliding him towards the back wall.

"Sundew! You didn't need to attack him!" Yucca lands next and charges for Sundew. "Let him go!"

"No! This is the only way to get through to him!"

"Get off! You're hurting me!" He kicks Sundew off, knocking her back a tail length away. "And leave me alone!" He walks to the back of the chamber, feeling hurt and still upset.

"No!" Sundew charges at him again. "I won't leave you alone until you grow a backbone!" She tackles him again and pins him down. "Go back and apologise for running off! Stop acting like a hatchling screaming for his mum!"

"Go away! I want to be alone! Just leave me alone!" He squirms in her hold, trying to get free. "Let me go! Let me go! You don't understand! I told you I just want to be ALONE!" He instinctively claws at her shoulder, hoping it would help him break free, but she resumes pinning him down so he cannot move.

Sundew snaps after looking to where Silver clawed her. "I've had just about enough of this bullshit! Just _listen_ to me, damn it!" She then must have realised her behaviour, because she unexpectedly calmed. "I'm sorry, Silver." She lets him go, helps him stand, then places a talon under his chin and lifts his head so his eyes meet hers. "I know learning Starflight may never fly again was hard, but he's still alive. That in itself is a miracle. You need to appreciate it for what it is." She wraps her wings around him in a hug. Feeling awkward, Silver hesitates trying to get her off of him. "I'm here for you. So are your closest friends." She motions with a wing to show Silver everyone else flying their way. "Look. We all came looking for you."

"That still doesn't explain how you're treating me!" Silver shoves Sundew off him and walks away. "Go away!"

"Oh! So now you throw me back and walk off! Thanks for nothing, Silver!"

"Silver?" Yucca asks gently, heading his way. "Are you, okay?"

"I'm fine, YuYu. Just keep Sundew away from me!" Silver glares at Sundew.

"Oh that's rich! I wasted my time even looking for you, Silver! You clearly wanted to kill Nightblade, and would've done so if I hadn't stopped you! It's like you don't even care about Starflight anymore and what she did to him!"

"Don't you dare bring that up!" he shouts at her, forcing himself forward, intent on pounding her. But Yucca pins him exactly the same way she pinned Saffron in class, much to Silver's surprise, before nuzzling him apologetically.

"Sorry, Silvy. I had no other choice. You can't just wanna pound Sundew all the time. She's only treating you like this to help you."

"She can help me without resorting to violence, YuYu. I can't stand it when she's violent on me." _But you can do this to me as many times and in as many ways as you like YuYu. I love it when you pin me down like this._ He licks her on her chest and neck just to prove his thought, then they both return to their feet. "Thank you YuYu, for keeping me under control." He glares at Sundew again. "Yucca keeps me under control much better than you _ever_ will Sundew!"

"Ugh! Whatever! I'm done talking to you!" She storms out of the chamber as the others arrive. Moon and Turtle both look a little distraught in here; Moon especially, considering what this place is to her. Moonbeam is especially worried for her. Shadowrain charges at Silver instinctively to make him feel better.

"Hey Silver." He jumps up at Silverlight's hind, which coaxes him to pick Shadowrain up and place him on his back. "Didn't I do so well keeping up with everyone?"

"Hello to you too, Shadowrain. And you did beautifully." They share a head rubbing. Silver gives Yucca a loving nuzzle. "Thanks for coming to find me, YuYu."

"For my future mate, I'll do anything, Silver." She licks him on his cheek.

 _ **Future mate? Are you two dating? Or is this little one yours?**_

"Yes. We're dating. We have been since the first week of the new school season. And no. Shadowrain isn't ours. Yucca and I aren't yet old enough to have dragonets, but she's the one I want a family with."

"Who are you talking to Silver?" Shadowrain asks, looking in the direction Silver is. "There's no one there, is there?"

 _ **That's great news Silver. I'm glad you've found love. The first time I saw you, that wasn't even on your mind.**_

"Oh. I assure you it was, Skylark."

"Skylark?!" Moon and Turtle say in unison.

"Who's Skylark?" Moonbeam asks.

"Whoever they are, that name sounds amazing," Peregrine compliments.

"The longer I was away from YuYu there, I couldn't stand it." He nuzzles her again. "But me and Qibli planned for a weekend of switching girlfriends, just to cease the jealousy between us at the time."

"Silver?" Moon asks. "Is Skylark… actually here with us?"

"Yes Moon. I followed him all this way." He turns his attention back to Skylark. "You can reveal yourself to them now, Skylark."

 _ **I can? Then I'll do just that.**_ Moments after he speaks, the looks on everyone's faces clearly explain that everyone can see him now.

"He's a ghost!" Highrise screams, fainting right there.

 _ **Em. What's wrong with the SkyWing?**_

"He has paranoia," Peregrine explains. "I learned this when Mr. Clay healed him with me and Ms. Bluebell once."

 _ **Oh. Well that explains why he suddenly fainted then.**_ Skylark lands to his feet, heading to Moon and Turtle. _**Hey there you two. Good to see you again.**_

"Same to you Skylark, but… this place is…" Moon begins, then is quickly silenced with Skylark's claw to her lips.

 _ **I know, Moon. This was the resting place of… of Lian…**_ He lowers his head, crying again.

"This is hurting you, Skylark. Why'd you come here?"

 _ **I came to, to look for her…**_

"Oh… You poor soul." _I wish I could comfort him. This is too much. He needs her. They need to pass on, together. We have to find her._ Silver knows Moon is trying to conceal her tears, and how much sadness she is feeling. He can feel it too.

Sundew then walks back in, clearly not amused, ruining the entire mood. "Wake up you lummox!" She stomps on Highrise's tail, shocking him awake.

"Yikes! That hurt, Sundew!"

"Wanna do something about it!?"

"No. I can't be asked. Go away," Highrise growls. He walks away.

"Sundew!" Silver snaps. "Enough of your attitude!"

"Oh yeah! How about you say that to my face, freak?!"

"This has gotten hostile fast. Can't you both just calm down?" Blue tries to contain the peace, but he clearly does not wish to get between two dragons who are unpredictable when angry and clearly at loggerheads with each other.

"You wanna fight," Silver shouts, "then let's take this outside, Sundew!"

"Gladly!" Sundew flies outside again. "I'll be out here when you have the guts to fight me!"

 _ **I thought she was a friend, Silver.**_

"She is, when she's not being a bitch!" he calls after Sundew.

"Please don't fight," Shadowrain pleads. "I don't like it when you fight like this."

"I have a better idea," Turtle begins. "Fight her at Jade Mountain, not here. This place is sacred."

"I guess us two should tell Sundew about this update," Cricket says, motioning to Blue.

"Must we? I hate her when she's mad."

"We don't have much choice, Blue. She wants to fight Silver here and now. We need to let her know where it can be dealt with safely."

"I guess, seeing as we don't have a choice in the matter." Blue heads out with Cricket, clearly unamused with the turn of events.

 _ **Yes. The fight can wait. You promised you'll get me to Jade Mountain, so I can find her.**_

"Then let's all head back." He heads back outside still carrying Shadowrain on his back. "And Shadowrain here finally gets to ride on my back through the skies."

"Yeay!" He jumps up and down joyously. "I get a ride on Silver!"

"Silver!" Sundew shouts, already aloft. "We'll take this fight to the academy! You'll regret ever insulting me!" She flies off with Blue and Cricket, but Silver knows they are still trying to take her mind off the battle with him.

 _I wasn't even gonna fight you Sundew. I said what I did just to shut you up._

Silver dives off the mountain. His friends and Skylark do the same, in order to head back to the academy. He just hopes that Carnelian's spirit can be found there, and wishes Bluebell could heal Starflight's wing so he can fly with him once again.

* * *

Their search for Carnelian took longer than they wanted it to, but Moonwatcher was sure they would find her in the cave where she died. So Silver took Skylark there, with all those who left the school to find him including Sundew, despite her constant reminders about their battle. Skylark had searched the entire cave, including where Carnelian's body was found, as though he knew the exact scene that happened there. But there was no sign of her spirit anywhere in the chamber.

Sundew then tried to pin Silver for some reason, which in the end had been stopped by three dragons pinning her down instead. Moonbeam, Blue and Cricket respectively. Why can she not wait? Is she so intent on hurting him, just because she does not understand how he feels? But despite all that, Peregrine then comes up with the idea that she may be in her old winglet's tunnel, all amidst the truth that lost spirits tend to visit those they knew, were closest to and were friends with. So they travel there to the same conclusion, with Skylark instantly heading to where Carnelian used to sleep, but with no sign of her there either.

So now they are heading towards the self-defense chamber under the hope that Carnelian will be there, after taking Shadowrain back to his winglet due to his curfew time. Moon had told Silver the self-defense cave was Carnelian's favourite part of the academy after all. Skylark speeds ahead, which Silver takes as knowing her presence is there or something only ghosts would be able to sense. He can still see him and hear him, but no one else can for Skylark is invisible to everyone again. Moonwatcher is following Silver at a good pace with Turtle, Moonbeam, Peregrine, Blue, Cricket, Sundew and Yucca, but for some reason Highrise did not want to go there with them. Perhaps he thinks Sundew will suddenly go mad upon entering the self-defense chamber and want to fight with everyone she can. Silver is ready for her, just in case she does this.

 _ **I can sense Lian's presence! I've missed her all this time!**_

Skylark speeds up more.

"Hey, hey. Slow down Skylark!" He pauses, gaining speed. "We can't keep at your speed on foot."

"He's desperate Silver. His love for Carnelian is too strong," Yucca says. "Just like mine is for you." They share a small nuzzle.

 _ **I'm sorry. But she's so close. I can feel it. I've waited far too long to see her again.**_

They enter the self-defense chamber, where Skylark is already calling out Carnelian's name in desperation, searching around every section he could get to.

 _ **Lian! Lian!**_ Skylark stops at the statue of her, and in turn everyone bows their heads in respect for her. Skylark only cries, as his spirit disappears into the floor. _**The statue is … is just like her…**_

"Skylark? Try to brace this. I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

 _ **If only I could, Silver. They carved her statue so, beautifully. All her features, and her scars. They're all there… It's like she's… like she's right here in front of me. If only it were true…**_

Silverlight lowers his head in sadness. "I, thought she would, be here."

"I'm sure she is, Silver. But she needs to know Skylark is here," Turtle assures him. "Sometimes it takes a little time."

"Skylark? Don't be upset," Moonwatcher tries. "We're all here for you."

 _ **Thank you Moon.**_ Skylark settles himself down at the feet of Carnelian's statue. _**And I guess I'm visible to you all again now. Emotions are too powerful.**_

"Yes," Peregrine says. "But that doesn't matter Skylark. She'll sense you here. I assure you."

 _ **Why did she have to go, not knowing where I was all this time?**_ Skylark rests a talon on the statue's talon. _**Oh, Lian. I miss you, so much… Where could you be? Lian?! Where could you be?!**_

 _ **W-What?**_ Carnelian manifests from within the statue itself. She turns around to see Skylark crying at the feet of her statue. _**Sk-Sky!**_ She quickly floats down and cries into his arms amidst a caress only lovers can share. _**I… I've missed you, so very much. I…**_

 _ **Shh. I'm here. I'm here. We can finally be together again and at peace once more, just like the old times. We can play our favourite games. Tell each other stories. Anything we want now.**_

 _ **But there's nothing left for us! Our lives were taken before our time! I can't believe this! I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave! I wanted to find you Sky! I wanted to be with you again!**_

 _ **And now we can, Lian. Our dragonets would've been wonderful too. Little Sky and adventurous Jay. Our life together would've been perfect.**_

 _ **It's not fair! It's not fair!**_ Carnelian pounds her clenched talons into Skylark's chest in distraught, breaking down as he takes it.

Silver turns his gaze to Moon, who is now crying.

 _Three moons. My heart feels like it's broken. I'm seeing all the futures where Lian and Skylark could've been together and had dragonets. Lian would've become Queen Ruby's highest-ranking soldier and most trusted guard for the remainder of her military career after she graduated from Jade Mountain Academy. Her and Skylark's dragonets would've grown up and had their own eventually. Now this... this will never happen._

"Oh, Moon…" Silver heads to Moon and cuddles her.

"Why couldn't things turn out the way they were supposed to?!" Moon sobs. "Why do things have to always go wrong?!"

"I, don't know, Moon…"

"Life's full of obstacles, Moon," Sundew says, now clearly in the mindset of caring once more, which Silver prefers. He likes her when she shows her rare 'weakness'. Her kind side makes her feel complete. "But it's always lived to the fullest no matter what. We lose someone, then we move on. Sure, depression is a very important emotion and we always try to be happy, but we've never gone without crying at least once in our lives."

"You don't want to fight Silver now, Sundew?"

"This brought the goodness in me back, Blue, but _don't_ try my patience!"

"Jeez." Blue raises his talons and surrenders. "I hold my talons up to your almighty grace."

"Don't turn into Swordtail on me now, or you know what you'll get!"

 _ **Thank you, Silver. Thank you everyone, for helping me find Carnelian.**_

"Don't mention it. I live to help those in need. Which reminds me. I need to get back to Starflight." He lets Moon go and heads back to Yucca who gives him a peck on the cheek.

 _ **Silver?**_ Carnelian says. _**Has anyone said anything, nice about me?**_

"You're talked about a lot Carnelian. Moon, Turtle and all the others who knew you."

 _ **That's good. I heard Sora's apologies when she came to bow at my statue. And I forgive her. Please, can you tell her I forgive her?**_

"I'll do that, Carnelian. I promise."

Carnelian then heads to Moon. _**Hey, Moon. I'm sorry for, all the bad things I did when I was alive. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I made up with Pike after our fight, and we became close friends. I'd visited him a few times in his sleeping cave, even after I… died.**_

"We forgave you ages ago, Lian. So don't feel so worried." She pauses. "This is a good thing. You can finally move on, knowing Skylark will be with you all the way. And who knows. Maybe we'll all see each other again someday, in a new life."

 _ **I'd like that. Thank you.**_

 _ **We promise we'll come back and visit this place,**_ Skylark says. He rubs Carnelian's head with his own. _**We'll see you all soon. I hope everything turns out the right way in the end Silver. You deserve it.**_

"Good-bye," they all reply in unison, watching the pair fade away.

Everyone soon heads their separate ways, completely silent after what transpired here.

Not even Sundew speaks on the way out.

* * *

Silverlight is hesitant as he approaches the infirmary again, knowing he will find Starflight still injured, but Yucca's smile soon gives him the confidence he needs. Moon had stayed close to Silver the whole time it took for them to get back here, and so did Blue and Sundew, which was rather strange. Silver would have preferred that none of them came with him, because he just knows sadness will overcome him. That would mean him running off in tears, and the whole of the evening repeating once again. Them having to go and find him somewhere. He takes a step forward but hesitates again, giving Yucca reason to speak reassuring words to him.

"You can do this, Silver. I know you can. It'll be nice for him to know you're there for him. And we all know how much you love him."

"But… what if Ms. Bluebell couldn't, heal him? I won't accept him not being able to fly."

"And you don't think _I_ didn't accept being unable to fly before my metamorphosis, Silver? Every day that passed, I couldn't wait to grow older. I hated not being able to fly like all the others who had their metamorphoses, but I still accepted it and lived my life." He pauses. "Then the time of my sister's metamorphosis came, and I was hyped even more for my own. Yes, I was jealous that my sister had hers before mine, but when I saw her again, she was beautiful, just like I would be. And that made accepting that I couldn't fly all the more satisfying, while I waited until my time came. I'm so glad I waited."

"But you still have your wings now, Blue. Starflight's wing was damaged. And he had flown before this stupid incident with Darkmatter's lackeys even happened. He flew with me, when I had to test my armwing not long after Clay set it back in place." He lowers his head. "And I had flown with him every day since then."

"Listen to him, Silver," Sundew interrupts. "He's telling the truth about how he felt when he couldn't fly, and he accepted it as well. So don't think _you_ won't be able to do the same."

"We know this won't be easy for you Silver, but we all know you can do it. Because you always try new things."

"But this is different, Moon."

"Be brave Silver. We'll be here for you if it gets too tough. I believe you can. We all believe you can. That's why I really like you, Silver. You always manage, even when the emotions you feel are very strong." Yucca pauses and licks Silver's cheek. "Please try. For me."

Silver nuzzles Yucca back. "I'll try, for you, YuYu. Thank you, for believing in me."

"I always have Silvy. And I always will. We'll wait for you here."

"But, Yucca," Sundew says. "Shouldn't, someone go with him? I mean, my friends came with me when something like this happened to me. They were there for me in case it got tough. You even said we'll be here for Silver in case it gets tough on him."

"And we will be, but he has to do this on his own."

"Yucca's right, Sundew. I need to do this, without someone bailing me out when things get hard. I'll never learn otherwise," Silver assures her. He heads inside knowing Yucca will keep his friends out of the way so he can do this on his own. The first dragon Silver goes to is Starflight. He nuzzles him on his head to let him know he is there by his side.

"Oh, Silverlight," Starflight says, waking from the slumber he may have been in. "Hello."

"Hey, Starflight. Sorry if I disturbed you from your roost."

"Not to worry. Bluebell was just talking about you."

"Where is she?"

"She'll be back momentarily. But please listen to what she has to say."

"I'll try."

Starflight muzzles Silver's snout. "I know you will."

"But I just hope everything will be okay now." He haunches himself down beside Starflight, waiting for Bluebell to come back. When she does, she heads straight to Silver, looking relieved that he is fine.

"Oh, Silver. I'm glad you came back. And I'm glad you're okay. You left before I could speak any more, and I was worried. But I couldn't leave Starflight. However, there is good news."

"Good news? Is he gonna pull through?!"

"Yes, he most certainly will. His wound was deep, but Clay cauterised it the moment they left after getting the students safely back inside. She missed his heart, but he did lose a lot of blood due to the fatal wound and had trouble breathing. He'll be as good as new in the morning, but I'm afraid I couldn't, fix his wing. It was far too damaged."

"No! Starflight can't not fly. He has to fly!" Silver cries to Bluebell, not wanting to accept this truth. He wants to run away again and break down, but Starflight's calming words keep him from doing that. He knows he cannot just cry all the time when nothing goes right. He needs to accept this.

"It's alright, Silver. I have you and Fatespeaker and all my friends and family. That is all I need to be happy."

"But… you can't be a grounded dragon. Dragons have to fly. It's in their blood. Turtle or Anemone can fix your wing. I know they can!"

"Queen Snowflake ruled the IceWings two thousand years ago without the ability to fly, so I think I can manage a library without my ability to fly."

"But it's just not the same. I remember the times you helped me to fly again. I want that again." Silver hugs him and cries into his scales. Starflight wraps a forearm tightly round his body to pull him closer. "I want to fly _with_ you! I don't _want_ anything else! Turtle or Aneone can fix you. I know they can!"

Starflight wraps his good wing around him, and lowers his head to rub it with Silver's. "It'll be alright. You'll adjust with time. Some things are hard, but we get used to them with time. I'm just thankful that I will live to be with you again Silver. You're like a son to me. My paternal instinct that day you arrived was all true. I'll be your Pyrrhian father. A father who will care, love and protect you just like always."

"But, Starflight."

"Please Silver. Accept what it is I want now. It will never keep me from being with you, just like always." Starflight nuzzles and licks Silver's cheek, rubbing his head on his like a father would.

Silver looks up and finally accepts everything. "I'll miss flying with you, Starflight. I loved flying with you! It's the whole reason I told myself to never give up!"

"And you can't give up now. I won't give up, just because I can't fly. Queen Snowflake didn't give up two thousand years ago, so I won't now."

"Then I _won't_ give up, _ever_! I'll fly for us both Starflight. I promise."

A tear runs down Starflight's cheek, and along Silver's neck scales. "I know you won't give up, son. I'm proud of you."

"I'll tell you everything that I see." He licks Starflight on his cheek to clean away his tear and show how much he loves him back. "I love you, Starflight. I always have and always will."

"Thank you, Silver. I love you too."

"Well. Now that curfew time is kinda imminent, I highly suggest we all get a good night's roost," Bluebell interrupts. "I'll keep my word though Silver. You can sleep here with Starflight tonight. Fatespeaker will return after her duties in the library."

"Okay. Thanks Ms. Bluebell, for everything you've done for him." He walks up to her and hugs her, before heading to his friends to inform them on the update.

"Is everything gonna work out now?" Blue asks.

"Yeah. Starflight's pulled through. I'm so happy he's okay."

"Guess we all should, head to our roosts now then."

"I'm gonna stay with Starflight tonight. I wanna stay by his side." He looks to Yucca. "You can stay if you want YuYu. They wouldn't mind."

"I don't want to break any rules though, Silver. We're not supposed to sleep together remember?"

Silver lowers his head. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Silver. I really do want to sleep with you, but we're still in the academy, so I can't."

"Plus Silver," Moon says. "Wouldn't it be best just for you to be with Starflight and Fatespeaker? They're like your second family. It wouldn't be right for anyone other than you to be with them."

"I suppose." He nuzzles Yucca one last time, before starting back inside the infirmary. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He heads to Starflight and settles down beside him, watching his friends leave before drifting off into a deep sleep against Starflight's comforting scales, where he dreams of flying with him through the sky above the Claws of the Clouds Range once more.


	32. Epilogue: Free Minds

**Epilogue  
** **Free Minds**

 _21029 J.C. (5011 A.S.)_

The walls surrounding him look the same as he is led down the corridor by four SpaceWing guards, two alpine and two plateau variants, studying every detail for anything that might stand out for him to follow if he ever manages to get free. His wings bound. His shackles tight. His abilities grounded. The guards' weapons locked in place against the animus power-blocking titanium bands at his vitals. How does he intend to escape from this? His snout is chained tight. He cannot use any enchantments. He has no way of suppressing his suppressors. But as they continue forcing him to the prison ship, which Darkmatter suspects only exists because of earlier animi or maybe technology he does not understand, he goes into thought about the current scene and why he was brought here.

 _Hm. They really think they can keep me here. Think again. I have my followers waiting in the perfect place for my escape. This is their initiation. To prove their loyalty to me. These petty guards won't know what hit them. The EDHO didn't stand a chance. Those bastards got what they deserved for what they did to me. I enjoyed breaking their worthless bodies. I destroyed them all! I felt no remorse in killing them where they stood. But my plan to assassinate the planetary rulers failed. I was apprehended the moment I was a claw's breadth from slitting their confounded throats! That damned Messier is the problem! If I eliminate him first, then King Kiviuq and Queen Lysithea will be no match for my power. There is the issue of the other rulers though. If they don't bow before me, then I'll just kill them._

He is pushed and pulled further ahead by the strength of his captors, causing him agonising pain down his hind and reminding him just how badly these guards beat and tortured him during their so called interrogation. Not that they cared about the mental torment he suffered. The torment that still haunts him to this day, and the reason why he decimated the entire EDHO without hesitation. He still remembers exactly where all the scars are on his body, that they inflicted on him everyday for a week just to get answers.

 _They all deserve to be torn to pieces for how they treated me! I can't STAND not being able to_ destroy _them! If I wasn't like this, I'd have their body parts scattered about down this corridor. It'd be very gory, and will only get me executed, but I'm not yet done here. The planetary rulers still live! I can only be finished once_ I _rule this planet!_

He is forced to turn the corner in unison with the guards, where the prison ship slowly comes into view inside the hangar. Darkmatter studies the dragons that wait by it armed with huge spears and claymores, all the form of Terra SpaceWings. Darkmatter once heard of a terra variant able to crumble a boulder with the sheer strength of his tail, but he has never witnessed that. But among the ones waiting outside the ship is another that glances his way and smirks while still keeping to an erect stance to avoid any suspicions. He is holding a sword and shield with professional altruism the way Darkmatter taught him, despite how much he cares for his freedom.

As they get closer, the stellar variant salutes to the four guards before grabbing Darkmatter by his horns to help pull him inside.

"You're on a one way ticket to Rozar. Execution is far too good for you. You deserve to be humiliated until you beg for death, and that's when you'll finally be executed."

Then one of the Alpine SpaceWings speaks. "All four of us, plus the four guarding outside the ship are coming too. No sudden moves or any plans Darkmatter. You will not escape." They all enter with him as a Pyre SpaceWing calls out from inside the ship to the others sitting in place at the bridge.

"Close the doors! Ready the thrusters! Set coordinates to Planet Rozar!"

"Yes, Captain Caloris sir!" the other three reply in unison before getting the ship ready for take off.

Darkmatter sits on his haunches simply letting two others strap him down at the back of the ship so that he cannot freely explore. Only he knows that these two Desert SpaceWings are also his followers, along with the captain and the other four stellar variants like him. Altogether he has seven, each here for their initiation where anything can change. He knows that any one of them could be killed here, for he understands the guards that apprehended him would be skilled enough to kill if necessary, especially the four brutes. The ship lifts off after everything secures while Darkmatter goes into thought once more, this time about the impending scene that will be taking place as the guards sit around him at their posts with him glaring at them all.

 _Anytime now, this place will become a massacre that won't even dirty my claws. I do hope none of you guards figure out just what it is you all walked into. Shame the previous fools in this ship are nowhere in sight. Oh. I forgot. They were killed in here, just like you will be. You're all trapped in a confined place with no escape. Let's see just how long you survive your untimely fates.  
_

"So. Execution's too good for you eh, Darkmatter?" Alpinae says, turning to face Darkmatter. "How long will you last on Rozar? I heard the last criminal we sent with even more power than yourself, recently opened up a position for you days later, with his death. Heh. You won't last five seconds on Rozar. I wonder how long those devils there'll take to tear you to pieces."

"I bet 20-1 they tear him to pieces in seconds," Diastrophic wagers, snickering.

"I'll hold you to that, Diastrophic." Alpinae shakes his talon, before turning back to Darkmatter. "Heh. Diastro here says you won't last five…" His words drown out into choking as a spear impales his throat in the grip of Binary's talons, against the wall of the ship while Darkmatter simply smirks at his struggles.

"What?!" Montes unsheathes his blade and strikes, the clash of swords resonating through the ship's hold as another stellar variant blocks the attack.

"Nice one Blackhole."

"How many?!" Montes asks hatefully.

"All of us," Binary answers. "But you won't live to tell the tale."

"Guards! To arms! Kill them! Don't let them free...!" He is silenced with a throwing blade between his eyes, a skilled kill from Caloris.

"Auto pilot on! Let's go everyone! Time to kill these pesky guards!"

Darkmatter simply watches the body cave amidst a dying grunt with the blade still in its mark, as the terra variants release their claymores and charge into battle with the remaining two. Amidst all the chaos and sounds of metal upon metal, the ship soon goes into a satisfied silence after the last body falls to the ship's floor with blood spilling from his corpse. Darkmatter laughs at the dead bodies despite his shackled snout.

 _What did I tell you? I'm very disappointed you couldn't survive even a minute in battle with all my followers._ He is untied again by the two desert variants, who both have bleeding cuts on their forearms, then walks to the bridge of the ship.

"Set course for the Frozen Kalusian Wastes, Toroflux and Nebula," Caloris orders. "These titanium shackles, chains and bands won't shatter otherwise."

"Yes, Captain Caloris," they both reply.

"It was a pity they all died so quickly. I need some more entertainment," one desert variant states with boredom.

"I know the best thing for that, Mars."

"What do you have in mind, Olympus?" Mars asks.

"A very intriguing game of gambling." Olympus looks around. "Who's up for Blackjack? Winner takes all." He sets up a table and pulls out a deck of cards along with coin counters by the hundreds, as Darkmatter settles himself down on his front while most of his followers surround the gaming area.

"We'll get there in moments Darkmatter sir, I assure you," Caloris assures, returning to his post.

It only takes a short while before the ship comes to an absolute stand still as it lands far away from where Darkmatter was first brought to, and now he walks out into the frozen wastelands with Caloris there by his side. The sudden chill clinging to his scales like sharp claws and coating the titanium metal in fresh layers of ice amidst an accompanying cracking. He remains out there until his whole body is dressed in snow, before pulling apart the chains, tearing off the shackles and shattering the magic-suppressing bands into pieces. He rips off what binds his snout, and slams the tail band against a large outcropping rock. He takes a deep, relieving breath of fresh air, opening his jaws for a much needed stretch.

"Much better."

"It is very pleasing to hear you speak again master."

"And I'm pleased to be free from those _irritating_ binds." Darkmatter shakes off all the snow and starts collecting as many pieces of the titanium metal as possible.

"Might I ask as to why you are collecting what used to bind you?"

"For a surprise they won't soon forget on Rozar. Collect as much titanium as possible, and rig a bomb that will explode at the ship's final destination."

"You plan to breach the base on Rozar, don't you?"

"Precisely. An explosion to interest the many beasts there, and kill as many guards as possible. They'll think twice about angering me after that. They won't know what hit them until too late."

"And what about us on the ship?"

"You've all passed my initiation, so you can go home. I heard that a comet will be passing by our planet. Only us stellar variants can survive the vacuum of Space, so Binary, Toroflux, Blackhole, Nebula and myself will hitch a ride on it and leave the Vesirion System. That planet Messier visits seems very interesting, and I want to make it seem like we vanished. That planet seems suitable for my new rule. Very primitive. And I'll need others like myself that can survive the journey there."

"Then we better get started," Caloris says. "I'll drop myself, Mars and Olympus back at your base. Good luck master."

With as much titanium collected as possible, they head back on the ship, ready to set the trap as they take off again.

* * *

"This is crazy master!" Nebula blurts. Darkmatter had a feeling one of them would react like this after he told them his plan, but this is the only way for them to get as far from Visirion as possible; the only way Darkmatter can be free. He puts on the SpaceWing suit that will help protect them in Space, where they are now, in the same ship set for Rozar.

"We don't have a choice, Nebula. You wanted to follow me. This is necessary for our continued survival. We go back, we die!"

"I'd rather take my chances than ride a comet that may end up anywhere."

"Nebby!"

"What, Binary?!" She glares at him. "My point still stands! How do we know the comet's safe? Where will it go? Will we even make it on there, or burn up on the tail? Doesn't anyone consider these possibilities?"

"She does have a point, Master."

"We're Stellar SpaceWings! We can survive out here! We have the build, the speed and the abilities! I know it's dangerous, but what choice do we have?" Blackhole opens up the brig door. "The Zalagos Comet will be passing under this ship any moment now! We need to jump at the right time to catch it, or we'll miss it! This is the moment we all choose! Life, or death!"

"Darkmatter!" a sudden shout occurs through their contactor devices. "You'll be taken to Rozar if I have to drag you there myself!"

"Messier!" he growls. "You're too late! I'm already free!"

"Then I'll have to stop you by force!"

Darkmatter glances out into the distance, his planet not far away, noticing a speeding dragon flying towards them. He then hears the crackling of fire nearing, and readies himself to jump with the others.

"Now's the time to choose, Nebula! Either jump, or die!"

"I'll do it! I'll jump! I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Then jump!"

In that moment, all five of them jump out the ship as the brig door closes.

"STOP!" Messier bellows. "I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"

"Catch us if you can, fool!" He tilts himself into a steep dive with the others following, straight onto the burning rock where he latches on for dear life the same time as his followers. Clambering up the side towards a large deep crater, he only just dodges Messier's magnesium fireball before spitting back one of his own intent on contact. Messier dodges it before diving at Darkmatter, knocking him off the comet.

Darkmatter redirects himself to latch onto the comet once more, shouting, "GET INSIDE THE CRATER!"

He spits another fireball at Messier, before continuing to climb watching his followers enter the crater in question.

Messier dives for Darkmatter again.

"As long as I keep you away from them, they won't survive the ride!"

"Fool! Your trick won't work a second time!" He spits a third magnesium fireball, watching it strike Messier in a way that dazzles him.

"GAH!"

"That'll hold him back long enough!" He continues climbing towards the crater, then climbs inside.

"I enchant…!"

"DARKMATTER! DO NOT USE THAT SPELL!"

"Too late, Messier." Darkmatter continues with his spell, "I enchant this comet to teleport to the far away planet of Pyusairrhynthala, with all of us on board as a whole!"

"NO!" Messier bellows as he disappears behind the comet in a desperate act to catch it.

Everything suddenly goes silent as all they knew around them vanishes.

* * *

Moments go by, and unfamiliar space suddenly appears around Darkmatter and his troop. A new planetary system including its Sun can be seen in the distance, but a dissatisfying gasp suddenly fills his ears from his most hated enemy, Messier.

"You will… never get… away!" Messier breathlessly replies. "King Kiviuk and… Queen Lysithea will… hear news of, this."

"Then I'll just have to kill you!" Darkmatter clambers back out again in search of Messier. "Don't think I don't know why you visit this primitive planet!"

"It may be primitive, but it's my second, home! I won't let you destroy it!"

"Destroy it? I was gonna rule it!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Then it'll just have to be true, Messier."

Darkmatter is then pinned by Messier, who readies a flame.

"I'll kill you before you have a chance!"

"Freeze!" Darkmatter shouts, causing Messier to be trapped in a very powerful mind hold. "It feels so nice to have my powers back!" He pushes Messier back, rising to his feet. "And no one, not even you, can stop me!" He turns so that he is facing the destination planet. "Now die!" Before Messier could even speak, Darkmatter throws him powerfully towards the planet, watching the gravity latch onto his pitiful body and drag him down through the atmosphere. "Pity! I was so looking forward to a proper battle." He looks to his followers just poking their heads out from inside the crater. "Time to jump! That planet's out destination! It'll be a rough ride! We'll be separated upon entry to the planet! Find me again!"

"Understood, Master!"

They all dive off the comet and enter the planet's atmosphere. Darkmatter goes into a state of calm as he continues to fall at an alarming speed, opening out his arm wings after the burning sensation ceases to slow himself down and avoid a most imminent death. He is knocked off balance after a stray gale throws itself into him, where he crashes on the rocky ground, losing consciousness upon the collision.

* * *

 _Four years later…_

Darkmatter does not understand why the four animi he sent to Pyrrhia have not yet returned. That is beginning to get on his last nerve. The four of them should be more than a match for anyone in Pyrrhia, especially a weakling like Silverlight, so why is it taking them so long? Darkmatter is about to take flight and head there himself to find out what is delaying them, seeing as they are not back within the hour that was agreed would be enough time for Silverlight's capture.

"What is taking them so long?!" he impatiently asks, readying himself to take flight and find them. "I'll find and drag them by their tails myself, if they don't get back here now!"

"Master, wait!" Binary cries.

"What?! They've taken too long! You know I'm not patient, Binary!"

"So just relax. I'm sure they're on their way back right now, with that hybrid in their grasp."

"If I went instead, this would have been done in minutes!"

"You can't rely on your abilities all the time, Master. Besides, they wanted to prove to you that they could complete a task."

"I'm beginning to have my doubts!"

"Messier's spies could be searching for you. It is wiser that you remain hidden in Jaws Gorge, where we know you'll be safe."

"You mean 'where we know _we_ will be safe', Binary," Toroflux corrects. "Master Darkmatter isn't the only fugitive after his escape. Us four, Caloris, Olympus and Mars are also fugitives."

"Don't interrupt in what isn't your concern Toroflux!"

"Master, this _is_ my concern. Your safety _and_ our safety is my concern. We're all in danger because we helped you to escape, and killed all of those guards. We're the reason Messier hasn't left this planet. We're all fugitives and sentenced to Rozar. Caloris, Mars and Olympus might have already been taken there. They might even be dead by now. All because you had us kill those soldiers!"

Darkmatter storms up towards her with a raised talon, ready to strike her.

"Master! Wait!" Binary cries. _Why is Master suddenly angry?_

"I won't stand for this disrespect!"

"What disrespect?!" Toroflux pauses, a little frightened. "I'm only telling the truth!"

"You can't react with violence Master. She didn't mean it!"

"Enough! All three of you!" a large WoodWing shouts, landing between all three of them in a way that keeps them from physical contact unless _he_ gets hit first.

"Lumber!" Darkmatter orders. "Out of my way!"

"Master please. This is no way to treat those who have followed you since your escape! Toroflux has been through thick and thin with you. I understand everyone's on edge, what with the uncertainty of the hybrid's fate right now. And no way of getting back to your home planet."

"I can't wait any longer! I want news NOW! And if anyone gives me disrespect at all, then they get punished for it!"

"I'm sorry Master! I never meant to cause disrespect! I miss it back home. I can't stand it here sometimes! But Zalagos won't pass by this planet for another hundred years. None of us can go back!"

Darkmatter retrieves his talon from striking Toroflux. "When we rule this backwater planet, we won't have a need to go back ever!"

"I know but, the only SpaceWings here are you, me, Binary, Nebula and Blackhole." _Blackhole's so dreamy._ "We know your feelings about hybrids, so we can't ever mate with dragons on this planet. Not even our dragonets." _Not that I intended to mate with anyone other than Blackie. I want_ loads _of dragonets._

"Oh please. Take it to a cave, Toroflux. I'm not interested in your sentimentality." Darkmatter walks off again. "All I want is Silverlight's head on a spear for all hybrids to see just how much I don't tolerate their rotten existences!"

"Master Darkmatter!" a distant voice shouts.

A moment later, an IceWing with fresh bleeding wounds appears shining in the moonlight. It is Icefall.

"Icefall?" Darkmatter says, concerned. "What happened? Why are you injured?! Where are the others?!" He pauses, expecting news. "What happened? Tell me now!"

"They took us all by surprise. We couldn't…"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Nightblade roars.

Icefall desperately dodges her charge as she storms passed, knocking trees down in her wake.

"Nightblade?"

"Nightblade, you petulant brat!" Ripcrest shouts, rushing after Nightblade and holding his face. "Did you not care at all just how close you nearly cleaved me in bloody two?!"

"I'LL CLEAVE YOU INTO PIECES IF YOU MOVE EVEN ONE MORE CLAW TOWARDS ME RIPCREST! STAY AWAY!"

"I'LL SLICE YOU UP BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN BREATHE!"

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO!"

A huge boulder is thrown at them from within the trees, followed by Brack roaring at them. Ripcrest hisses a threat, while Nightblade roars as loud as thunder when the boulder simply passes through Ripcrest and into her, where it crumbles on contact.

"BRACK! YOU HAIRBRAINED PRICK!" Nightblade screams. She stabs her blade through his chest, where it just sits with no blood spill.

"If YOU weren't so rash we could've HAD HIM!" Brack shouts.

"RASH!" Nightblade roars. "LIKE THE DUMBASS MUDWING WHO COULDN'T EVEN FIGHT MESSIER!"

"COMING FROM THE DUMB BRAT WHO LOST TO A STUPID DRAGONET!" Ripcrest bellows, still wanting the last word.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"ALL OF YOU SILENCE!" Darkmatter orders. He snares all three with his mind control, causing them to float in the air against their will, like three mindless dragonets being held on the scruff of their necks by their mothers. But then he realises Silverlight is not with them. "Where, is the hybrid?!" He tightens his grip on their minds, close to causing agonising screams. "WHERE'S THE DAMN HYBRID?!"

"I was just about to tell you Master," Icefall says. "We… we lost him."

"You LOST HIM!" He throws Brack, Nightblade and Ripcrest towards Icefall, who disappears into a snowstorm to avoid being harmed. "How could you LOSE HIM?!"

"His damn ability to dodge my every strike!" Nightblade complains, rising up from being atop Ripcrest and Brack. _At least Darkie made these two my cushions._

"Ugh. Oh please. Spare me your petty affection." Darkmatter walks off, but turns around again after realising all of them were injured. "What exactly happened to you four?"

"He was protected more than we anticipated," Brack says. He stands to his feet, pulling out Nightblade's blade and throwing it back at her. "Just be glad I can rewrite my DNA into mud!"

"Can you get OFF ME?!" Ripcrest groans.

"Whatever."

Brack storms off, after striking him across the head.

"Someone needs discipline," Ripcrest growls. He rises to his feet, then bows before Darkmatter. "We're sorry Master. But like Brack said. He was more protected than we expected. We had him, but then a blind fool I couldn't kill helps him escape and then seems to see again. Before we knew it, ten dragons came after us."

Icefall reappears beside Darkmatter, also bowing.

"We managed to keep them from the hybrid, but then Nightblade goes mad."

"Excuse me! That blind freak got on my last nerve! I sure showed him! He won't live after that wound I inflicted!"

"What blind freak?!"

"They call him Starflight," Brack says, bowing before Darkmatter. "He cares for the hybrid, like his own son."

"Well. If what Nightblade says is true about not surviving what she did, that's one obstacle out of my way."

"It better be true. I left coaxing the hybrid to follow, and then he did this to me!" Nightblade lays on her back to show off her underscales. Recently made scars could be seen clear as day. What Darkmatter does not understand is why Nightblade made sure he saw everything she wants him to. Her midnight blue underscales shimmer in the moonlight, revealing the tooth and claw marks from a dragonet on her belly.

"What?! I made those animus-cancelling fangs for that stupid MudWing in case any animus dragon tried to protect my targets!"

"He wasn't wearing them Master! He figured out that my underscales weren't enchanted there like the rest of them!" _I'm stupid. I wanted something for Darkie to touch. Now they all know my weak point. I'm gonna have to enchant my whole body now._

"And cover yourself up Nightblade! I don't want any dragons seeing you… _exposing_ yourself like this!"

 _Now why can't he talk to me like that when I wanna be romantic with him?_

Nightblade's face becomes dreamy after this thought.

"I'll never feel romantic with you, so _don't even_ try it," Darkmatter snaps. "You know why I hate hybrids. I'd kill our dragonet then I'd kill you." _So why am I seeing futures where we have a daughter called Bladewings together? That_ can't _be real!_

"Three moons, I get so _horny_ every time you talk like that."

"You're so disturbingly naive. I do like that about you."

Nightblade grins. _He likes something about me?! Yes!_

"It's a terrible trait to have," Darkmatter says, intent on offending her.

But Darkmatter could never have expected how Nightblade acts next, as she soon imagines her head between his hinds.

 _Ooh,_ yes _. The_ perfect _future for me. Give my mouth what I so_ crave _from you._

"Ugh! Disgusting!"

Darkmatter walks off back towards his cave, blocking off her imagination before it gets too sexualised for his liking.

"What? Was it something I said?" she calls after him. "There's nothing wrong with a little pleasure every now and then!"

"The others know not to get involved in my affairs, Nightblade! You on the other talon, I can't even fathom why you'd ever love someone like me!"

Darkmatter enters his cave and remains there in the dark, blocking out the minds of all his followers so that they do not disturb him anymore.

Nightblade soon enters his cave after him.

"Because you're the only other dragon who has ever accepted me. I was considered a freak for being an animus growing up. It drove me to killing anyone who said that about me, even my _whole_ family besides my brother. He was the only one who accepted me for who I was then. Everything _I_ loved before you is gone, except him. But you're all I have now and I'll never leave you. I'll always be loyal to you and will always love you no matter how much you toss me aside."

"I must admit. You're very persistent, but I'll never mate with any dragon other than my own kind." Darkmatter turns his back to her. "Now please leave my cave. I have to make new plans after this failure you four displayed."

"I'm helping you. Whatever you're planning to do next, I want to be involved to the very end. No matter what happens, even if it kills me, I'll be there for you. You're my one and only, Darkmatter, no matter what happens. I won't stop thinking about you even when I'm dying."

 _Why do I always feel complete with Nightblade around me? This goes against all I stand for. All these feelings I have for her I just can't act upon them. No hybrid deserves to live after what they did to me! My hate for them is too great!_

Darkmatter feels Nightblade going to gently touch his shoulder with her wing, but she stops herself. That is when he realizes he can hear her thoughts again.

 _I just wish I could, touch you, but I don't want to hurt you with my scales. I_ could _easily enchant my scales to be normal again, but I can't. There's this constant feeling of danger around every corner. My scales keep me safe. I can't enchant them back to normal. Never!_ _Not after what that hybrid did to me. I was stupid for not enchanting all my underscales the same way._

 _Don't think you have to change just to try and comfort me. I'd rather no one cared._

"There's somebody you need to know about," Nightblade says, much to Darkmatter's annoyance. "The one he called Sundew. She gave Icefall all his scars and fought differently than the others."

"Sundew? Hmm?" _That's an intriguing update. I'm seeing her past out there on that third continent here. More queens for me to pluck out of existence. I'll have this planet under my rule if it's the last thing I ever achieve._

"One last thing, Master. Actually, two things."

Darkmatter glances towards her, but stays at the back of his cave.

"Go ahead."

"I believe the hybrid's SpaceWing abilities have matured, or are only just manifesting. He fought me as though he could see every attack I made before I made them. And you know I'll always care about you, no matter how many times you shoot me down. Just think about it, Master. You're the only dragon I've ever wanted in my life."

Before Darkmatter could speak again, he hears Nightblade walk out. But after what she said, he remembers how she cared about him when he first arrived here. The only time he accepted her touch when he fell again due to his weakness, before he knew what her future intentions with him were. Thankfully he wore the SpaceWing suit at the time, for he knows what her touch is capable of now.

But despite all his thoughts and memories, he closes his eyes amidst the loneliness he prefers.

* * *

It is dark, but Sundew feels warmth all around, causing her to open her eyes in alarm. She is neck-deep in mud, her hinds sprawled out in front of her underneath the surface. Her right talon is resting between them.

 _What'd I do last night?_ _I remember sitting in the mud, and that's about it._

The conclusion she reaches makes her blush at the thought of somebody witnessing whatever she possibly did.

 _That's_ great _. I might've done something else here and I don't even remember or if anyone saw._

She quickly moves her talon away from her groin, unsure if there _is_ somebody else here.

She looks around to make sure her vest is still sitting where she remembers leaving it, apparently last night. The sound of her wasps' buzzing tells her they are none too pleased about being forgotten.

Looking the other way, Sundew is surprised to see Clay sitting beside her, looking concerned. She strikes him, thinking he did _things_ to her while she was asleep. She soon realises that is not why he is here.

"Sorry, Mr. Clay." Sundew slides further away, a little distressed. "But er… Why are you, here?"

"I understand your reaction, so I apologise for not letting you know I was here. But you've been in this mud all night. Is everything alright?"

"I've been asleep in the mud all night?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. Do you feel alright? I was concerned for Silver two years ago when he fell asleep in the mud too."

"Was I not supposed to stay in it all night?"

"There's nothing bad about it, but your species shouldn't be in mud long term. Only MudWings should."

"I guess I should get out then." Sundew sits up, swims to the edge, and clambers out. Looking at Clay, mud drips from her scales. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Sundew. You're not in trouble. Any of these pools can be used by everyone here. Tsunami enjoys the mud a lot, too. She stays in it for lengthy periods as well, so don't feel like you're the only one." He chuckles. "Shaula gets annoyed with Tsunami for taking cucumber slices to place over her eyes every evening, though."

"What time is it?" Sundew asks.

"Not long after dawn. Your friends are waiting in the Prey Centre. Cricket and Blue are worried after you weren't in your winglet's tunnel last night."

"I knew I shouldn't have come here last night. But I needed to relax after what happened."

"I understand. We all needed to relax, especially Silver." Shouting suddenly echoes through the corridors from the Prey Centre. "Oh, what is it now?!" He rushes off towards the noise.

Sundew showers the mud off using the waterfall outside before collecting her vest and putting it on. She plans to head to her friends so she can explain where she was last night.

* * *

Upon her entering the Prey Centre, Highrise storms passed, looking livid.

Hawker charges after him, his tail raised with its stinger ready.

"Highrise!" Hawker shouts, disappearing down the corridor. "Get back here! You're on a one way ticket to Misbehaver's Chamber!"

Sundew continues into the Prey Centre, wondering what happened as she heads to her friends.

"Erm. What exactly happened?"

"Sundew? Hey!" Cricket blurts. She hugs Sundew.

Blue follows soon after. "We've been worried about you Sundew. Where've you been?"

"I fell asleep in the mud pool last night. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." _They must've been really worried about me. They never hug me like that._ Without another thought, she heads to Shaula to order breakfast.

"What can I get you this morning, Sundew?"

"Can I have your breakfast special please?" she asks. "Dippy eggs please."

Shaula turns to the back of the kitchen. "Sandy! A Shaula Special please!

"Later. We're working."

"No, no. Not a special on _me_ , the breakfast special. Dippy eggs!"

"Oops. Shaula's Special coming right up!"

Shaula turns back to Sundew.

"Dear oh dear. The things he thinks I mean is beyond me."

 _I can only imagine what he was gonna do on you._

"Well you do say things with double meanings sometimes, Ms. Shaula. Mr. Sandsea just sees one of those meanings it seems."

"Yes. Always the _lewd_ meanings." Shaula laughs. "But he's still the one for me, despite his traits."

"I better… wait for my food."

"I'll bring it to you when it's ready, Sundew."

"Thanks." Sundew heads to Silver. If anyone saw what Highrise did, it would be him. "Silver?"

"What is it, Sundew?"

"What happened here just now?"

"Oh nothing. Only Fearless pushing in front of me and Highrise because I was taking too long to decide."

"So why's Highrise being chased by Mr. Hawker?"

"He started a shouting battle because of it, so I shouted back tenfold. All I said to him was 'It's fine', but _no_ , he raises his voice at me for no reason. He knows I hate that, but I reminded him."

"Well. It wasn't fair that Fearless pushed in front of you. I'm glad I wasn't there. She'd have been beaten to a pulp if I was."

"I don't bother causing an issue. There's no point. I just ignore it most of the time. Sure, I should've told Fearless I was there before her, and understand why Highrise said what he did. But I just avoid most dragons, like I used to. I'm not very extroverted. I'd rather stay out of the way."

"Silver!" Oasis calls. She promptly hops up onto Silver's back, bouncing up-and-down. "Giddy up, Silver!"

"Oh. So now I'm a new ride for little Oasis. Very well." Silver soon begins running around in a circle with Oasis nestled between his shoulders. "Now Oasis is a little bird! Open your wings out. You'll love it, Oasis."

Oasis spreads her wings, joyously bellowing, "I'M A LITTLE BIRD!"

By now, Shaula is just arriving carrying breakfast on a tray.

"What happened? First he was all 'I'm big-and-bad, so don't mess with me', and now he's all 'I'm happy and downright playful.' Why're you so unpredictable Silver?"

"Maybe it's a hidden trait of mine. Is that my burrito?"

"Yes, Silver."

"Thanks Ms. Shaula." He continues running around with Oasis on his back. "Whee! Let's go faster Oasis!"

"FASTER!"

Sundew starts sniffing and wiping tears away, watching Silver speeding round.

"No, I'm not crying because of this!" she lies, noticing the way everyone is looking at her. "Somebody's hidden onions in this chamber, I just know it!"

Sandsea looks out from the kitchen, somehow hearing Sundew.

"No onions here. We used the last of 'em yesterday."

"Don't bring my onions into this!" Shaula shouts, still carrying the burrito.

"Lies!" Sundew snaps. "I don't cry unless onions are involved." She wipes her eyes again. "Please get the damn onion out of here." _They probably know why I'm crying, but I can't tell them._

"It's called emotion Sundew," Blue says.

"I don't cry because of emotions!" _Why am I getting so worked up?_

"But you're clearly crying, which _is_ an emotion," Cricket says. "It's the emotion of sadness, Sundew."

"It's a damn hidden onion, I'm telling you! _Not_ because of Oasis!"

"It's because Silver's playing with a dragonet younger than him," Blue says. "Something that never happened to you, Sundew. It's understandable that you feel upset due to your dark memories."

"Just _what_ are you saying? I don't have any snivelling dragonets!" _What's wrong with me? Bumblebee isn't a snivelling dragonet. She's my adopted daughter!_

"He didn't say that. He means your dragonethood."

"I had no dragonethood, Cricket! I lived in fear of Queen Wasp _my whole life_ until Peril killed her."

"Then that's why you're crying," Blue says, still sounding heartfelt. "Because they both are reminding you of what you never had, Sundew. Something you wished you had."

Sundew pulls Blue under one wing and Cricket under the other before hugging them tightly.

"Okay, _fine_. I admit it. You two figured me out." She sobs, before burying her face in Cricket's chest. "I … there are friends I lost because of Wasp, after a spying mission went bad. They never came back! You two were the first new friends for two years. I still had friends left. But all of my friends who treated me like a sibling were … killed when I was four. I refused to make more until I met you both two years later." _My friends,_ _they … they were like brothers and sisters to me. They cared for me when my parents were on missions. I still have my best friends, but I never saw them after the war came to us again. I'm worried they didn't make it.  
_

"That's why you're here Sundew," Silverlight intervenes, stopping his running around. Sundew can tell he feels her sorrow. "To make new friends. You just have a funny way of showing it."

"But, I miss my friends who died." Sundew wipes away tears. "Everytime I try to make new friends, I think of my friends who died and break down into tears, or get angry and scare those possible new friends away. That's why I'm so aggressive. I struggle to bond with other dragons." _I wish we'd asked Bryony, Willow, Grayling, and Morpho to come with us too… and Bumblebee.  
_

Silverlight lets Oasis jump down and heads to Sundew. She releases Blue and Cricket.

"I know how you feel. I lost almost everyone I knew in one night, including my uncle. I lost Starflight until he came back to us. But I still moved on despite my clashing emotions. I made new friends." Silver hugs her. "I'm sure you'll make many more friends too, if you just try, Sundew."

Oasis gently tugs on Sundew's wing.

"Don't cry, Sundew. I can be your friend."

"Y-you, will?" Sundew folds her wings in and picks up Oasis in her arms, holding her against her chest. _You remind me so much of Bumblebee. I wish she could be here with me, then maybe I'd be able to stay cheerful._

Silver nuzzles her as a best friend would. "We all will Sundew."

"But … I … how … you…" _Three moons, I can't think of what to say!_ Sundew looks down at Oasis, seeing her rubbing her head against her chest. "So this is what it feels like to have someone you'd consider a daughter." _Three moons, I've only been away from Bumblee for a few weeks, and I've already forgotten what it feels like to be a mother._

Silver lets Sundew go. "I believe so. I wouldn't know. I'm not an adult yet."

Sundew laughs weakly. "You can say _that_ again." _Three moons, I made a_ joke _. A bad joke, but a joke's still a joke when you're_ me _._

"You're getting closer to being a part of the Jade Mountain Academy family," Silver says. "That's the first I've seen you laugh since you've been here."

"It's the first I've seen her laugh ever since she pounded Swordtail three years ago," Blue reminisces.

"Hey now, Blue." She softly cuffs his shoulder, but is still smiling. "I wasn't _that_ cold three years ago. I warmed up to Cricket fast even if I hated all HiveWings when we first met."

Cricket seems confused. "That's… a smile. You never smile."

Oasis squirms in Sundew's arms and giggles. "Sundew! Haha!"

"Oh. So my name's funny now." Without question, she gives her a noogie **.** "Well. There will be more where that came from!" She noogies her a second time.

Oasis laughs and squirms even more as though she is ticklish. "Hey!"

 _I've never been this accepted in my life. It feels … I can't even describe it. I just feel so different inside all of a sudden._

"You'll be accepted in this family before you even know it Sundew."

Sundew looks up from Oasis to Silverlight. "Silver…" She does not understand why she is hesitating; apologising is not even hard to do. She finally racks up enough courage to apologise. "I'm sorry for anything I've done to you, from beating on you to using my wasps for training. I regret it all so much I can't even tell you. I just know if I could take it all back, I would."

"I'm not bothered. I took it as love for me deep down. I always knew you had a heart in there. It just needed the right coaxing to be free."

Sundew laughs quietly. "Yeah, a black heart. Well … until now."

"I never saw it as a black heart. I just saw it as a misunderstood one. I do regret the things I said though." Silver lowers his head in guilt, clearly remembering the bad things he apparently said to her.

"I deserved all the things you said. But I've let it all go anyway." She sighs and changes the subject. "But I still burn old posters of Wasp during every evening flight before curfew. I've burned one every night for five years, so I don't think I've let go what she did yet." _I don't think I ever will, honestly._ The looks she then receives from Silver, Blue, Cricket and Oasis confuse her. "Em. Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Sundew, your scales! They're changing colors. Are you sick? Should I get Ms. Bluebell or Mr. Clay? I've never seen scales change like yours are right now," Cricket states a little worried.

Sundew looks at her scales. What she sees clarifies everything. She has finally acknowledged herself as she is and accepted all her friends. She can relax, so her scales can finally change colour. Everyone here has welcomed her differences, and that makes Sundew happy. But she knows _why_ her scales are changing now.

"No. I'm not sick. The autumn season is almost upon us. My scales change into these colours every autumn. It's in my genes. All the blues, purples, golds, browns and reds you'll see across my body in a few days, is like how the trees will soon change into their intricate shows, ready for when they sleep over the winter."

"Does that mean you'll hibernate when winter comes?" Silver questions.

"No, no. LeafWings don't hibernate. My scales will change again come winter. I'll look more and more like an IceWing until spring arrives the next year where my original summer colours will be much more prominent in shades and hues. It's how we choose our mates, by how intricate our designs are." _Oh Willow. I miss you. Morpho, Bryony, and Bumblebee too._ Silver seems distressed again, looking like he is listening to something Sundew cannot hear. He rushes to where Shaula placed his burrito, takes it, and charges into the Prey Centre. "Silver? What is it?"

"Sundew!" Shaula shouts from the kitchen. "Your breakfast special's ready!"

"Thanks Ms. Shaula! I'll collect it in a moment."

Sundew heads to where Silver went, now sitting on his rump, tearing into his breakfast burrito.

 _Goodness Silver. You eat anything, don't you?_

"A dragon's gotta eat, Sundew," he replies with a mouthful. Sundew does not mind having her mind read. He clearly has been doing that all this time. But she does find it strange that he did not question the names she thought about, like Moon would. "But who was that dragon I saw? She was carrying something around her chest, clearly looking for something or someone."

"What did she look like?"

"Em. Like you." Silver tears another bite out and chews it. "Three moons. This burrito is amazing!"

"Like, me?"

 _Is it true? Can it really be? Is Willow actually here?!_

"She's gone now. Didn't even look this way. But I swear that was a dragonet she was carrying; a little younger than Oasis."

 _Bumblebee? Has Willow come here looking for me? Is Bumblebee missing me?!_

Sundew heads to the kitchen, collects her breakfast, then charges towards the entrance of the academy without even looking back. She hopes to see Willow flying by with Bumblebee. Despite her breakfast, finding Willow is more important than her hunger, but sadly she does not show.

 _Willow. Where are you? Can't you find the way inside? Poor Bumblebee needs me._

She wants to find her but also needs to eat, and now she cannot decide, unless…

 _I'm finding them first!_ She places her food down to the side and flaps her wings. _Sorry, Shaula. Willow and Bumblebee are more important than food._

Flying to the back of Jade Mountain, she looks around but sees no one. Glancing down to Silver, he points in the direction Willow flew, prompting Sundew to head that way as fast as she can. She catches up to Willow, who is still frantically searching the mountain range.

"Willow!" Sundew calls. "Willow! Over here!"

Willow turns around and opens her mouth in a gasp.

"MUMMY SUNDEW!" Bumblebee squeals. She wriggles her way out of the carrying pouch straight into Sundew's embrace, crying, "Mummy! I've missed you so much! Please don't leave me again!"

"I never left you, Bumblebee. I wanted to come back." Sundew licks and nuzzles Bumblebee's snout. "I've… missed you, too. I thought about you every day I was here."

"Then why didn't you come back?!" Bumblebee cries, not letting go.

"This place's an academy. I'm not supposed to leave the grounds until the holidays. But I swore I'd come straight back to you whenever I could. There's this, very nice dragonet here called Silverlight who's why I stayed. I wanted to help him. He's suffered, just like me. Sure. It's been hard and we struggled to accept our differences, but Ms. Tsunami entrusted me to keep him safe. All of us need to. He's in constant danger right now."

"Danger?" Willow repeats. "Is he alright?"

"With all of his friends including me and the teachers protecting him, he's more than alright. Come! Let me introduce you."

"Sundew?"

Sundew waits for Willow to fly up beside her. "Yes, Willow?"

"Sorry about, you know, not finding you. I'm supposed to be able to. But poor Bumblebee was crying herself to sleep every night, because she missed you. I managed to calm her down, but it got worse. I had to get her to you. Even Morpho had struggled without you."

"Morpho struggled, without me?"

"Mummy!" Bumblebee cries again.

"Aww. Bumblebee." Sundew nuzzles her lovingly. "You don't need to worry so much. Nothing's gonna happen to me. I promise." _Not as long as all my friends keep me safe. And now I have another reason to stay alive. Bumblebee needs me right now._ She casually hugs Willow. "Thank you, Willow, for bringing her to me. I knew you'd make it."

"I wanted to come sooner, but another strong storm hit our coast. I couldn't leave Pantala for a week. It just had to hit when I was about to fly over the ocean to Pyrrhia with Bumblebee safely in this pouch."

"You're here now, so all's well. Come on. Let me introduce you to all my new friends."

"New, friends? Sundew? You have new friends?"

"Yeah. They're really good friends too."

"This is… this is great. I knew you'd make new friends. I knew you could."

"Come on. They're gonna worry about me." She licks Bumblebee's cheek again. "Care for another ride Bumblebee?"

 _And that way I also get to eat, now that I've found them. I'm rather starved now._

Bumblebee clambers onto Sundew's back. "Yeay! I get to ride on mummy!"

Sundew flies back to Jade Mountain with Willow by her side, talking about all the sights and wonderful places here.

* * *

 _One month later..._

Sundew blurts, "'Tourny'?! Is that an orgy in the tournament?!", much to Tera's disapproval, causing Tsunami to glare at Sundew.

How could she have the gall to say that with so many other dragons in the same chamber?

Even her own adoptive daughter Bumblebee is alongside her with Willow.

Tsunami had everyone gather in the Recreation Chamber so she could explain about the battle tournament happening later today. Everything has been organised in advanced, and as the talk commences, many dragons young and old have been taking their places in the stands that surround the arena. Tera would rather study than listen to this explanation of the four day event though.

 _Why do we have to listen to this? I'd rather study._

"But you can't Tera. The school's closed until the tournament's over," Silverlight says, much to Tera's annoyance, knowing he read her mind.

Tera still remembers dating him last year, but is joyous to see Silver dating Yucca. She was at first jealous of them, but has accepted he and Yucca are a perfect pair, better than he and her. She only really dated because she wanted to forget all her nightmares and past. She liked how close she was to Serac, despite the horrors she could not forget that made her one of the most hated dragonets in her winglet. But recently she has noticed how Serac treats Penitente, so considering to date him was soon disregarded.

She only recently had been so close to him that it would seem like they were dating. That crossed her mind once or twice despite her hate for him before what Serac willingly did for her, that she still cannot easily forget. So Tera is back to being on her own again; well, she does have her eyes on another dragon in the academy. But she has not gone to ask him yet.

"Silver! Can you not read my mind please?" Tera complains after directing her attention back to him.

"Sorry, Tera. Habit."

"Quiet Silver and Tera," says Sunny. "This is important. And Sundew. No more prurient remarks. There are dragonets here."

"Sorry miss, but 'tourny' makes me horny."

"Sundew!" Tsunami shouts. "That's enough!"

"What's wrong with you, Sundew? Stop thinking everything's sexual."

"Coming from the flame princess who can't get enough of Mr. Clay."

"I should burn your sorry ass!" Peril roars.

"Hey!" Bumblebee shouts. She rises to her feet, acting brave and defensive. "Don't be bad-mouthing Mummy Sundew, Fiery!"

Tera notices Shadowrain dreamily looking Bumblebee's way.

 _Oh dear. Not again, Shadowrain. You give her this look every time she stands firm._

Sundew grins. "That's my girl, Bumblebee."

Peril looks away, clearly done with this argument. "Oh please."

"Quiet! I'm trying to speak! This is bad for our guests! I'll have no more of this rabble!" Tsunami glances at Sundew. "It's even your idea Sundew."

"Then get on with it miss."

Tsunami sighs, continuing regardless.

"This tournament's for those aged five and above as you all know. Make us all proud and do your very best. The rules are simple. Battle your opponent until you can pin them. Hold them down for five seconds in order to win the round. And don't act rash and out of control. There will be injuries, which is why we have Mr. Clay and Ms. Bluebell on talon in case any wounds become a problem. But don't seriously injure your opponent, or you _will be_ disqualified. A K.O., or knock out, however, is technically allowed. You'll be assessed by the adjudicators — myself, Mr. Flare, and a guest.

"The contest's an elimination tournament in this order: Preliminaries, round one, round two, round three, quarter-finals, semi-finals and finals. It will take place over the four days, starting within the next hour. So any last moment battle practice and preparation is necessary before you start. Now then. Any questions?" The chamber is silent except for talonsteps and voices of more dragons filling up the stands. "Very well. May the best dragon, dragoness or dragonet win. You may disperse and ready yourselves for the next hour. Please be on time if you do head elsewhere. Ms. Fatespeaker will hit the gong to remind you of the time."

After Tsunami's last words, the student body disperses, going their separate ways, except the Diamond Winglet and a few others. Tera heads to Silver first and nuzzles him, much to Yucca's dismay. Tera hears her growling.

"Will you wish me luck, Silver?"

"Of course. I'll wish everyone good luck, even my opponents. Isn't that what good sportsmanship is?"

"I'll wish all my friends good luck." She heads to Yucca. "And relax Yucca. Us MudWings greet our best male friends always with a nuzzle. I know you and him are together now. I'm proud for the pair of you." _I've had a few weeks to understand this. But Serac's another matter. I don't think I've completely accepted him and Penitente yet. I'm still kinda jealous. We_ were _very close, before_ she _intervened and started taking him away from me. I've told myself I'd never get romantically involved with an IceWing, but Serac's different._

"Right. Sorry, for the growl."

"No worries, I…"

Before Tera could finish, Highrise's cry interrupts her. Everyone in her winglet, plus Shadowrain, turn their heads to see what is happening.

Sundew is standing triumphantly over Highrise, watching a black wasp stinging his forearm.

"NO FAIR!" Highrise screams. "I wasn't ready! You used your bug!"

"That's rule number one of a fight: Be prepared at all times! Bangaa. You proved your point. This PussyWing can't handle you."

Bangaa flies up onto her shoulder, but Sundew remains over Highrise.

"Rule number two: Cheating is for cowards!" Highrise complains.

"Smartass!" Sundew snaps. She slams her tail across his head, making him yelp following a _WHACK!_ resonating through the cave.

Highrise slowly loses consciousness. "At least she, didn't… use her bug…"

Sundew returns Bangaa to her jar, screws on the lid, then shouts, "Who's next?!"

Valiant approaches the ring, slithering between the ropes. He is one of the visitors taking part in the tournament so there are sixty-four total competitors.

"I am!"

Sundew tackles Valiant the moment he enters the ring, pinning him.

"One! Two! Three-"

"Just what I waited for." Valiant tears off her vest and kicks Sundew backwards. "Oh dear. You've lost your bug. Shouldn't have put it back in the jar."

"Who says I put them _all_ back in their jars?"

Sundew whistles a call that clearly confuses Valiant.

A moment later, a different, shiny wasp dive bombs him from above, driving its stinger into his neck.

"Stop CHEATING!" Valiant screams. The RainWing drops, holding his neck as the wasp flies away. "THIS ISN'T HOW A REAL FIGHT GOES! GAAAAH! ITS VENOM'S BURNING THROUGH MY VEINS!"

Cricket winces. "Ouch! Getting stung by a _Synoeca_ is a terrible way to start this tournament."

Sundew stands up, retrieving her vest.

"So who's next? I haven't even broke a sweat."

Tsunami crawls into the ring, walks up to Sundew, and holds out a talon.

"Your vest, please. And all your insects too. _Now_!"

Sundew passes her vest to Tsunami. "Fine. Now who's next?"

"That also includes Slayer and Eritrea, who you just let out of their jars as you gave me your vest."

"Damn it! You noticed."

Sundew whistles and two wasps return to their jars.

"I _always_ notice," Tsunami growls. "This battle tournament's your idea, but that doesn't mean you can be the only one allowed to break rules." She screws the lids on the jars.

"Fine, fine. So who's next?"

"The two you had stung. Valiant fainted from the pain, and you KO'd Highrise. You'll wait for them to recover and have their muscles massaged and relaxed before they practice with you again."

"But I want to fight again NOW!"

Tsunami hands the vest to Riptide outside the ring.

"Very well. Then fight me. The right way."

"She's so much cooler when she's calmer," Riptide says absentmindedly. "I'm glad we did it last night."

 _Huh?_ ' _Did it'?_

"Tsunami actually took my advice from last month?" Sunny gasps, standing beside Riptide. "I didn't think she actually would!"

Tsunami glances over her shoulder at Sunny.

"It was a fun night in Winding Tail River for us." She goes to look at Sundew again, but stops. "And we'll do it again tonight." She then looks back to Sundew. "Now then. Let's fight."

"Pfft! Please, I was hoping for a challenge. I won't need my insects to defeat you." Sundew cracks her neck in preparation. "You'll be too distracted by your thoughts of riding 'Rippy' over there tonight!"

Tsunami slams her tail, watching Sundew's every move. " _Fight_!"

Sundew jumps at Tsunami, slashing at her face with her claws.

"Pity. You didn't see that coming!"

"Oh. Didn't I?"

Tera realizes Tsunami had ducked under Sundew's claws the moment she struck at her. Tsunami then spins around, whacking Sundew in the side with her tail using enough force to send her over the top rope, crashing into the wall.

"You… forgot about… Dezra…"

Sundew whistles faintly before losing consciousness.

"Mummy!" Bumblebee cries from the sidelines.

" _I_ was a general. I never forget anything." She catches the hornet in a jar the moment it divebombs her stinger-first, then screws on the lid. "Pity. I was _so_ looking forward to a good fight." Tsunami heads to Riptide and licks his face, giving him bedroom eyes. "Humour me, Rippy. I need to relax." She turns her head. "Clay!"

Clay heads to Tsunami. "Yes Tsunami?"

"Take Valiant and Highrise to the infirmary please. Sundew used her bugs on them."

"With less than an hour before the tournament starts!?"

"Yes. Don't worry. She won't be using her bugs in the competition. Riptide's keeping a close eye on them."

"Understood."

Tsunami then grins slyly, saying, "We'll be back soon."

"Are you going to…? Wait! Don't forget to freshen your breath afterwards!" Sunny calls after Tsunami, but she already left with Riptide. "Oh, I hope she heard me…"

Clay approaches Valiant and Highrise, lifting them onto his back before heading towards the infirmary.

Tera watches Clay go before her attention is drawn to Kuppengebirge, who is still coaxing her to fight with him.

"Come on, Tera. Let's practice!"

"You want to practice fighting me?" _That's sudden. Is he up to something? He's been getting close to me these past few weeks. I hope he's not gonna mount me if he wins._

"Of course. We don't have a lot of time before we actually battle for real. It'll be valuable experience for the real thing Tera. Please fight me."

"Alright. But I won't go easy on you." _He doesn't know I battled during the war. The day I lost everything. So I'm_ not _going easy on him._

She heads into the ring, knowing Kuppengebirge will follow her in. Setting herself up inside one of the six star points, she waits for Kuppengebirge to face her at the opposite side.

Lowering herself into battle prominent position the same time Kuppen does, Tera charges, ready to strike.


End file.
